All Together Now
by Fireflyatnight
Summary: Join Edward, Bella, Jasper, Alice, Emmett & Rosalie as they discover their love for each other and overcome all that life throws at them. This is a true Poly story with straight, slash and femmeslash lemons but there is a plot and story-line in between all of the juicy lemons. ExBxJxAxEmxR.
1. A Manly Reunion

**A/N: Hi! This is my first fanfic ever! I love polyslash fics but there just aren't enough out there, so I had to write my own. This is a love story with a plot but there is plenty of citrus as well. I hope you enjoy and remember that if you aren't 18, DO NOT READ THIS. Seriously.**

**I'll post a disclaimer now since I tend to forget. I own a seriously perverted brain but I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**EPOV**

As I stood waving at the black Mercedes, I could feel the excitement begin to roll in my stomach. On either side of me, my best friends stood waving happily but I could feel the buzz of their anticipation on my skin as well. Thinking about my friends' excitement was having a very noticeable effect on me, so I was glad to see that the car containing our parents had turned the corner and was gone. As one, we turned to enter our new home. Now, most college students would have been enjoying, or dreading, this goodbye scene at a crowded dorm, but luckily for me, we weren't most college students. The building we entered was certainly no dorm, though it was large enough to be so. Again, I thought thankfully about the fortune I had inherited from my grandparents. Actually all but one of our group was ridiculously wealthy as well.

Thinking about that exception, I reached out for the soft hand that belonged to my love but addressed the whole group. "What do you all say we do some unpacking for a bit? Just in case the parental units decide they forgot something or just need to hug the shit out of us again." A chorus of snickers and one emphatic "hell yeah!" came from my companions.

"Edward, I'm going to work on the kitchen. I'll order us all dinner in about an hour. Why don't you move downstairs for a bit and do some work on the red room with the guys while the girls unpack clothes and then help me?"

"Sounds good to me. What are you ordering?"

"Hmmm….well, I think we'll need our energy, so why don't I order a bunch of different things and then we'll have them to munch on later?"

"Great idea Bells!" The tiny pixie standing next to her bounced in anticipation of the food….or whatever it was she was always excited about. Honestly, the little bit had way too much energy for a normal person.

"Well, Ali will probably take over clothes organization, so I'll be down to help you soon, I'd imagine." The statuesque blonde put her arm around my Bella with a soft squeeze.

"Ok, dudes, let's get this going! Times a-wasting!"

"Geez Jazz, you sound more southern every damn day. How is that possible when we all lived in Washington until today?" Emmett's giant form asked on his way out of the room.

"He knows it drives us crazy," I said and followed Em down the hall with Jasper right behind me. "I think all the boxes for the basement actually are in the next room." I passed Em and led him towards the small room next to a hung tapestry. As the guys went in to grab the biggest boxes, I pulled the chord that raised the tapestry to reveal a hidden door.

Now, I get that most California homes wouldn't have secret doors and tapestries, but the surprise basement and its hidden entrance were actually the strongest selling points for us when we bought the house. Our parents didn't even know of its existence as we bought the home outright in our own names on a trip the group made down this spring to explore our new home. We had all gotten into various schools around San Francisco and were determined to stay together. Actually, we were never planning to go our own ways. Em, Bella, and Alice have known each other their whole lives. Jasper and I actually met when my dad married his mom when we were both 15 and then moved to Forks, WA a year later. Rose had moved a few years before us and was a fixture already. As soon as we met the rest of the group, we just clicked. Em and Rose were already a known item, and soon Jasper and Alice were as well. Bella and I skipped the courting stage and just became an "us" right from the start. The story of how we got here? Well, that's one for another day.

This house couldn't be more perfect for us. We have 2 wings in this mansion in addition to the main area with 3 floors to each wing. The other wing needed major overhaul before it could become our home studios and offices, so we left it empty so we could have room to rehab it. Yeah….lots of space. But we really wanted to start our own renovation company as a group, so it was a good idea to start with our own space.

We really did our homework when we were choosing where to go to school and live. The neighborhood where our mansion dwells is actually outside of SF proper in an area that has a sort of small town feel about it. Our university and the community college we're attending are about 20 minutes away and we're still close enough to the city to get the benefits of urban life. But the real draw, aside from our fuckawesome house with hidden passages and basement pleasure rooms, is the fact that this neighborhood is made up of mostly polyamorous families. It's not really advertised, obviously, as society can't handle the concept of two members of the same sex joining, let alone three of each doing so. We lucked out because our realtor is married to two women and picked up on the energy between the six of us right away. With a few discreet questions, he determined that we were a poly-group and insisted on showing us the two main areas of the city where poly families live. We knew already that many poly families choose to live in clusters as support for each other against outside disapproval and ignorance. We were aware that showing our love outside the home could cause problems for us all, so we tended to stick with appearing as three couples outdoors, though we did sometimes switch it up and go as same sex couples for special dates with one another.

Marco became an instant friend when he identified his family as a poly-union and set about giving us referrals for everything from open-minded doctors to a few poly contractors and other workers to sex shops with more variety. His wives actually forced him to invite us for dinner, so we were able to see them as a family unit and be seen as one ourselves. It was fantastic.

"Ed! What the hell dude! Where is your head?"

"Sorry Em! " I rushed to the little keypad next to the door and entered the pass code to get into the basement.

"Seriously? A coded entry? Awesome!" Jasper's excitement was contagious and reminded me that my companions hadn't seen the work I'd done in the basement yet. Bella and I had made a separate trip down in June to get some work done on the house before our arrival. At that time, we basically finished the basement and added a few surprises for our friends. As we carried the last boxes down, I couldn't wait to see their faces when they saw the setup. They didn't disappoint as they stopped dead in their tracks.

"What the…?" "Oh my God!"

The thud of boxes hitting the floor was the only warning I had. Before I knew it, I had been picked up and carried to the large area in the center of the room. I was unceremoniously dropped onto the soft surface seconds before not one but two big bodies joined me.

Emmett didn't waste any time. His lips crashed onto my own with ferocity and speed as Jasper started pulling off my shoes. I vaguely heard drawers opening but was too caught up in the man on top of me to really notice. Em's lips were hot and his tongue was relentless in its attack on my own. His hands were certainly not left out as they roamed my body yanking and pulling on the fabric covering it. I guess it's a good thing that I was wearing old work clothes because the sound of ripping fabric soon joined the grunts and moans floating in the air.

"Hey! It's my turn jackass!" Jasper called as he pushed against Em's shoulders. Apparently Em was ok with giving Jazz a turn because he would not have been movable otherwise. Jasper pulled my torso up to remove the tattered pieces of my shirt from my arms. I felt hands on my belt and knew that Emmett was getting my pants off. Jasper leaned over me and kissed me deeply. I could see his blue eyes still open and gazing into my own. The pupils were so enlarged with desire that he looked almost wild.

"Mmmmm, Edward. You've been keeping secrets from us, haven't you?" Emmett crooned at me. I opened my eyes and tore my mouth away from Jasper's to reply.

"We wanted to surprise you. Bella thought we could use a little 'guy time' before dinner, but even I didn't know this much was done. The girls will join us down here afterwards to celebrate…together." Jasper groaned from beside me and lunged up towards Emmett, pulling him in for a heated kiss. They turned their whole focus onto each other just then as I watched their tongues battle for dominance and their clothes being pulled away to reveal their hard bodies.

I looked briefly around at my and my other half's handiwork in the basement 'playroom.' It wasn't a BDSM paradise or anything. It was simply a room devoted to total pleasure for my 5 lovers and myself. In the center of the long wall, a large rectangular platform sat about 2 feet off the ground. It really wasn't a platform at all but actually a huge bed, the size of 2 king mattresses, combined to make a large enough area for 6 people to fuck in any configuration possible. There were cushions made for sex in various shapes to hold up your body as well as velvet ropes mounted into the wall. Surrounding the huge bed was a foot wide platform that actually opened up to reveal storage compartments or hooks to attach handcuffs or soft restraints. Bella and I had gone a little wild at the sex shop we found on our last trip, so the drawers were full of toys for us to use. The boxes the others had brought down already contained our hidden stash of sex toys that we had played with when we could have alone time in high school that we could add to the newer toys.

I realized suddenly that Jazz must have found the drawers because next to us on the mattress was a bottle of lube and a number of condoms. Mmmmmm…..seems someone was going to be fucked. God, I hoped it was me. We had all made a pact that we would stick with our public partners for 2 months until we moved, so I was a little desperate. I mean, nothing beat making love with or fucking Bella, but I was dying to feel a hard hot cock in my mouth and to have a real dick plunge into my ass. I could be dominating when I felt like it, but secretly, I loved to be used as a living sex toy by my two male lovers. My cock got even harder at that thought and I decided to bring their attention back to me in a way I had been dreaming about.

Emmett and Jasper were knelt on the bed kissing and grinding on each other completely nude. I happily crawled forward and without any warning, pulled Jaspers rosy penis into my mouth while stroking Emmett's with my other hand.

"Oh God. Mmmm…..Jasper, seems like Eddie-boy just can't wait."

"Oh…unh….fuck…..yesssssssss…..oh Em, he does have the hottest little mouth. Should we thank him for our special room in style?"

"Oh mahfuckinggod, please," I begged. "Please, use me. I want to feel you fuck my face so hard, I can't talk tomorrow Jazz. And Em, I need to feel that thick, juicy cock of yours pounding into my ass."

Having pled my case, I switched my attention back to the gorgeous dicks in front of me while I reached back with one hand to slip a finger into my own asshole in anticipation.

My pleas must have done the trick because Em groaned and pulled his dick from my mouth. He leaned over to push his tongue into Jaspers waiting mouth before pulling back and saying, "well then Jazz, I think we need to give the man what he needs, don't you?"

Jasper grunted and suddenly I felt two fists in my hair pulling hard. "Yeah Em, our little cockwhore needs to be fucked raw." With that, he sat up on this knees, forcefully held my head still and began to fuck my mouth with his cock at a fast pace. Thankfully, we had discovered early in our mutual explorations that neither he nor I had a gag complex, so he was able to slam his fat cock all the way into my throat. I could smell his manly aroma as he pushed in so far that his 8 inch cock was fully buried into my mouth and down my throat. My nose hit his pubes as he held me against him and humped my face shortly. I opened my eyes and looked up at him with all the lust I felt, allowing my greens eyes to meet his burning blue gaze as he pulled out again and slammed back in even harder. He suddenly slowed and pulled me off of his cock long enough to yank my head up and kiss the hell out of me.

As I relished in Jasper's tongue plunging in and out of my mouth as his cock had done just seconds ago, my hips here suddenly pulled up from behind right as I felt a wet tongue probe my asshole. I moaned into Jasper's lips and our kiss gentled from the frenzied tongue wrestling to sweeter, more loving caresses. Because, as much as it may seem like plain rough fucking, we really truly all did love each other.

Emmett's tongue continued to lap around my pucker with little strokes as one of his huge meaty fingers slowly slipped into my hole. He had slicked his hand with lube, so even though it had been a few months, his entrance was not painful. I was so desperate for his touch that I began to rock my hips back into him, actually fucking myself on his fingers and tongue.

"Damn little bitch, you're so desperate to feel our cocks in you that you can't stop can you?" Apparently, having had a few moments to show his love, Jazz had reverted back to the dirty nasty fucking I had begged for earlier. I was now on all fours between my two bi-lovers ready to be taken in any way they could or would want to do. I'm not a masochist, but there's something about letting a loved one take their pleasure from you that just makes me want to cum. I could feel my cock start to leak pre-cum at the thought.

"Down cocksucker!" Jazz pushed my head down and fisted his hands in my hair and pulling with so much force that it stung in the most delicious way. I moaned like a little whore when he fed his cock back into my mouth and resumed his punishing fucking of my mouth. I made sure to look up at him every so often to make my enjoyment known.

Emmett had progressed to 3 fingers by this point, and I was getting so worked up that I thought I might just come instantly but he was suddenly gone. I couldn't make a verbal protest, so I just whimpered a bit and looked up at my Jazz as he plunged his dick back and forth into my mouth. He removed his hand momentarily and allowed me to use my own to hold onto his ass as I pulled off to lick the large vein that was throbbing on his penis. I suddenly slipped one finger into his own tight little asshole and lowered my head to suck first one testicle then the other into my mouth before returning to little teasing licks on his cock.

Jasper jumped as if electrocuted and grabbed my head to once again hold it stationary as he slammed over and over into the back of my throat. Suddenly, I felt Em's hands grab my hips in a vise grip and seconds later, his fat 8.5" cock pushed into my tight asshole inch by inch. We all three moaned loudly.

"Oh…unh….fuckfuckfuckfuck…so tight…you have such a tight little boy-cunt, don't you Edward? Do you like having my big dick in your ass baby? Hmmm? Maybe I should really let you feel it…," he crooned at me. "What do you think Jazz? Think this little cockwhore can handle a real fucking?"

"MMmmmmm…..Em….seeing my cock disappearing into his hot little mouth is so fucking hot but it's nothing to watching your big dick pushing into his tiny little hole. Let's give him what he deserves."

With that, Em pulled out all the way before pushing in again with one fast thrust. I grunted around Jasper's dick in my mouth as Em started a hard and fast rhythm in and out of my ass with all his strength. Jasper was still fucking my face with his cock as he held my head. Every time Em would slam his cock into me, I would be thrown forward all the way down Jasper's dick until my face was buried into his pubes. Jasper would then pull out and slam back in causing me to rock back onto Em's cock in my ass. Words escaped us as we got lost in the sensation. After two months without cock, I was being fucked hard from both ends. I could feel my cock begging for release, and I was thankful that I had thought to slip a cockring on before we came downstairs. It held my release off for a while longer.

Jasper was getting close to his end as he began a litany of dirty, fabulous phrases. "So tight….love fucking your mouth….feel my cock in your throat…our little bitch….mmmm." Suddenly Jasper's strokes started to shorten and within seconds, he was cumming loudly into my mouth. I greedily swallowed every drop he gave me.

"Mmmm…so good Jasper. I love tasting you." Jasper leaned down to kiss me to get a taste of himself on me. Emmett's pace actually picked up as he began to hammer into me frantically.

"God I love your ass Edward. So fucking tight around my cock. Mmm….love to feel you around me." He suddenly shifted his angle a bit and I started to keen lowly as he hit my prostate. Apparently my little noises where too much for him and Emmett slammed one last time as my ass milked him dry.

I had still not come but was laying on my stomach for a moment to rest. Jasper collapsed on one side of me with Em on the other. I leaned over to kiss Emmett's soft lips as a thank you for giving me the rough fuck I had been longing for for so long. I turned and then did the same with Jasper before sitting up on my knees to pull off the cock ring and stroke my own still-hard dick.

"Oh man…..mmm Edward, you haven't come baby? Let us help you with that!" Emmett looked over to Jasper as he spoke before returning his gaze to my hand stroking my own 9" cock with the lube I had picked up seconds earlier.

"Fuck, I need you in me Edward. Please, please, baby, fuck me. Put that big hot dick in my ass now!" Jasper was desperately begging. I grabbed him roughly and spread his legs wide open for me as Emmett's lubed fingers plunged into his tight little hole to ready him for me.

I leaned over Jasper and began to kiss him as I guided my cock to his waiting entrance. I felt the resistance as I pushed the head in but his ass soon began to accommodate me and I was fully sheathed inside him. I lay down on him and began to fuck him missionary style while my tongue fucked his mouth. We felt like we were in our own little bubble as we exchanged words of love and lust. This position had always been special to us as it was the first we tried together when we started fucking at 15. Emmett's hands suddenly joined the party as his mouth began to kiss down my back. He slowly began to fuck my hole with his tongue while stroking any skin he could get his hands onto. Feeling Em's tongue in my ass as I slowly thrust in and out of Jasper's sweet hole was rapidly weakening my resolve. I felt the familiar tingling in my belly that signaled my orgasm's arrival seconds before I began to cum into Jazz's warm ass.

Somehow we had all ended up in a tangle of arms and legs cuddling each other gently. Small kisses and whispered words flowed between me and my two lovers keeping us in our own little world.

"Well, it would seem they started without us, didn't they girls?" My head rose to the doorway, leaving me to gasp at the 3 naked women standing there with their arms around each other and a huge pile of takeout on the table next to them. The guys and I exchanged glances. We were soooo in trouble now….


	2. A Little History Lesson

**BPOV**

I watched Edward lead the guys down the hall with a little smirk on my face. We had talked earlier about this little bit of time we each needed where we could reunite with our partners of the same sex. Alice and Rose had taken off upstairs not suspecting that I was planning anything. I happily checked over the kitchen once more, glad that I had accepted Esme's help in unpacking. We just needed to add our own personal touches to the room-as in condoms and lube and other little necessities for our _very_ active love lives.

Honestly, when I had first started with sex, I thought there was something wrong with me. I wanted it _all the time._ That may sound like typical teenage hormones but I mean I _needed_ to fuck someone daily. Solo time just did not do the trick. I finally confessed these thoughts to my oldest friend in a panic after a marathon 3 hour fuck session one afternoon after school. It turns out, I was not alone in my insatiable need. We decided that as long as we both had the same needs or mindset, it didn't matter if we were sex addicts or just constantly horny. Thankfully we met two others with just as incredible of appetites as our own. The last two of our little group were unexpected but definitely welcome. At 18 (well, still 17 for me….I'm the baby which has earned me the current nickname of 'jailbait'….September can't come fast enough), we are more committed to each other than most married couples. Several of us have already been with one of our partners for 3-4 years, so it's not that surprising. We all also have grown up with more maturity and freedom than most. We considered ourselves "partners" with each other and took that role very seriously.

I shook myself so I wouldn't get too far down memory lane and forget that I had two lovely ladies upstairs to play with as soon as I could. I did stop to go online briefly and order food for the group. If any of the others are even half as horny as me, we probably last all night. We've done it before but learned that food and water are important to keep us going. Yeah, we were like a bunch of rabbits, but we loved each other fiercely and enjoyed expressing that often and loudly.

Since the other 5 members of our family were wealthy, I was slowly learning to enjoy having unlimited disposable income. I have had a hard time accepting any money or gifts from my lovers. It's taken a lot of discussions and a few downright interventions for me to come to terms with the fact that I was now wealthy also. Truly, Edward had added my name on every single one of his accounts as had Alice. I managed to convince the other three that it was not necessary for my name to be on any of their accounts, but in compromise, they all set up a joint account with monthly deposits that we were to all use for household items and whatever else we need. We weren't crazy with it at all. In fact, with a few exceptions, such as our love nest in the basement, we were all pretty frugal. One of their most frequent arguments in their long campaign was that I was the only person who could cook. Seriously, I forbid most of them from trying when they accidentally set Em's kitchen on fire. So, I usually cooked all meals which made me feel a bit better about contributing.

But having access to money had many perks and a takeout messenger service was certainly one of them. We had learned of the service from the contractor who ran the plumbing to our basement-red room-love nest (we really need to think up a better name). The service will pick up and deliver to you from any restaurant or store of your choosing. It's kind of ingenious, if you think about it. With six different appetites to appease, sometimes it was best to have more than one option. Or, if one of us was craving ice cream, we could add on specific flavors and brands to the list and they would buy them from the store and deliver them with the dinners. You could either pay by cash when they arrive or open up an account with a credit card that they will charge to every time. I set up our account there on our last trip here. Thankfully, you can just order online and schedule a specific drop off time, so I was able to create the order earlier with a mix of pizza, soft drinks, pasta, fried chicken, and other goodies, so I was able to schedule the delivery for 75 minutes from now.

Having made sure that we had provisions for our own version of a housewarming party, I quickly headed up the stairs, making damn sure to be extra careful as I was NOT going to miss one second of our 1st weekend in the ER for broken bones or anything else. I could hear Rose and Alice murmuring in Rose and Em's bedroom. Yes, Rose and Emmett did have a bedroom just for them. Alice, Edward, Jasper and I really preferred to sleep all together so we were planning to bunk down in the huge attic suite that was above this wing of the house.

And yes, we did have 2 wings in this mansion in addition to the main area with 3 floors to each wing though the other wing needed major overhaul, so we left it empty so we could have room to rehab it. Yeah….lots of space. We really did our homework when we were choosing where to go to school and live. The neighborhood where our mansion dwells is actually about outside of SF proper. Our university and the community college we're attending is about 20 minutes away and we're still close enough to the city to get the benefits of urban life.

On the personal front, we were able to have all six of us together in one space that was also big enough for all of us to have our own personal escapes. Rose and Emmett were most likely to break off from the group but we all did need some alone time as well. We had sat down and talked about our relationships without barriers so that we were all on the same page. The intensity of the connections was intimidating and unique.

In the end, it was Jazz who explained it best by explaining the old philosophy of twin flames versus soul mates. Twin flames were one soul that had split apart. Edward and I, Jasper and Alice, and Rose and Emmett all felt that way for each other. Soul mates are souls that we have travelled with in past lives and truly need in order to survive. This explanation really helped us define why we should share our lives together, outside of sexual reasons of course. Well, most of that explanation. When I first heard that philosophy, I had been a bit confused. In my heart of hearts, I knew that Alice was just as much a part of me as Edward. I remember looking at Edward to see his brow furrowed in concentration and his eyes flicking to Jasper. I knew in that second that he felt it too. Alice had caught my eye and nodded imperceptibly as Jazz did the same with Edward. We were all on the same page in our hearts. Edward and Jasper were just as much twin flames as Edward and me with the same being said for Alice and myself. I had been instantly filled with remorse because I felt like Rose and Em were being shut out of something.

At that exact moment, Emmett had spoken up and shocked the hell out of us all. "That actually sounds like a great description of our love, Jazz, but I think that old smart dude got one thing wrong. I think, in rare cases, you can have more than one fire-twin-thingy. I mean, you and Edward really are two parts of a whole and Bells and Al really share one heart sometimes. Not that you don't love Bells, Ed! Or you Jazz with Alice. I just mean that you all are flaming for each other or something." Smack. Rose had knocked him in the head as she rolled her eyes. The four of us "fiery" types were still struck dumb from shock and on my part, a hefty amount of fear. I could see it in my 3 lovers' eyes as well. Rose read the fear in my instantly and took it upon herself to translate Em's pronouncement more clearly for us.

"Look, you _know_ that I love each and every one of you, Emmett does too, but we can see the bond you 4 have pretty clearly. It doesn't hurt us at all. I swear. Right Em?"

"Hell no! We have no problem with it. I mean, I seriously want to commit to all of you for life and spend the rest of my days fucking each of you, but Rose and I seem to have a slightly different connection."

"Exactly. We do tend to get caught up in each other a lot and you all don't take it personally at all! I mean, how many times have you four hung out alone because we were on a date or spending 'quality' time together? We seriously….and I do mean seriously….love having this relationship with each of you. And the fucking is a huge benefit as well. I mean, sometimes I just want to lick a pussy, ya know?"

Alice and I both giggled and gave Rose the serious "fuck me" eyes. Emmett groaned loudly as Rose went on.

"This works for us because we get you but we also get enough time just for ourselves. It's the ideal solution. And I know that if we ever have kids, I want to raise them with you all! We're not going to freak out because you four have some weird supernatural imprinting-type bond and take off ten years down the road. We're in this for the long haul just as much as the rest of you. And we can't be jealous or hurt by the intensity of the love you guys share because it's so beautiful and selfless and true. It actually makes me love you all more," she finished with a small smile.

"Me too!" Emmett's loud exclamation broke the emotionally charge moment as we all chuckled. And that was it. The six of us pledged to live and love together for the rest of our lives. We had sworn to share our burdens and enjoy each other's strengths. If we had kids, we raised them as a unit to know that no matter what society says, love should always win. We weren't overly concerned with our parents' reaction to our moving en masse to a new location to live together and eventually work together. Carlisle and Esme, Edward's dad and Jasper's mom knew about our relationship but left us the privacy we liked as far as the details. The fact that Esme had had a long term relationship with a woman in college and Carlisle had admitted to "experimenting" during his own collegiate days reassured us of their understanding.

On the surface, Charlie would be the person most expected to have an issue with our lifestyle. When my mom took off on us when I was four, Charlie and I got closer than ever. Renee had been useless as a mother, so it's sad to say but I never really missed her. Charlie hadn't ever brought another woman around but we all knew that he was no monk. Dad is what the creepy girls at Forks High used to call a "DILF" and his uniform, complete with handcuffs tended to cause quite a stir. Eww…..not thinking about that.

Alice and I thought Charlie was oblivious to our "activities" all these years, but last year he surprised us with his true knowledge. All six of us were at the house having a night with the chief of pizza and Police Academy movies when the discussion turned to the fight for gay marriage of all things. Edward was having a tutorial with Charlie on how to use his new iPhone. The chief finally joined this century but needed help with setting everything up and learning how to use it. They had just set up his email on the phone when Edward made a "huh" sound of surprise.

"You're on 's email list?" Edward's surprised question made us all stop to look at Charlie in a different way.

"Well of course I am!" Charlie sounded affronted at our incredulity. "You think I wouldn't support nontradional marriages with you lot for my kids?" Crickets people. Dead silence. I think poor Edward stopped breathing. He's always been slightly afraid of his girlfriend's heavily armed father since he's also in love with the Chief's adopted daughters too…and a few guys too.

Charlie snorted. "Seriously, I am a cop, kiddos. In any other situation, with anyone other than you 6, I'd probably be shocked and just as loud in my objections to your lifestyle as you'd expect from a parent. But I know you all too well. This isn't a game or a phase. The love you all have is clear as day, so while I don't understand certain things, and I _NEVER EVER_ want to know other things, I'm completely fine with it all. I know in my heart that none of you will ever be alone. You have 5 others to share the load and it actually eases my mind a bit."

And that was that. He went to the door to pay for the pizza and carried it to the kitchen calling for us to come and get drinks and stuff because he wanted to watch the movies before his "old person" bedtime. We eventually talked to all three parents about our future and were happy to know they supported us. The six of us really only had the Cullens and Dad to depend on so it was doubly important that they loved us and understood. Each of us had had family issues in the past, so we got the strength of our parents was unique.

Poor Em had a sad story. His mom got pregnant from a one-night stand and couldn't identify his father because she had been too wasted at the time. She was forced to stop the party lifestyle by her mother long enough to carry and give birth to Emmett. She refused, however, to be a parent, so Granny McCarty cut her off and kicked her out. She later overdosed in a cheap motel when Em was 7 though he had never seen her himself. He had his Granny, who was a Grandma to Ali and I as well, until she died when he was 12. His aunt who lived with them became his guardian but she was not around too much. She had gleefully come out of the closet following Granny's death and was determined to experience as much of the lesbian player lifestyle as possible. Em spent a lot of time at my house with Al and I and Dad, who seriously would have legally adopted the both of them if he could. Well, he would've adopted Rose too once she came to Forks to live.

Rose had both of her parents living but in reality they tended to forget that they had a daughter at all. Her mom, Hyacinth (seriously, how ridiculous is that name?) had flatly explained to Rose that they only had her because it looked good in their society circles back in New York. The Hales did not have a happy marriage. They had to leave New York after a bit of a scandal wherein Hyacinth was caught fucking the 17 year old pool boy. His parents were "persuaded" to not press charges when it came to light that the same pool boy had taken some very expensive gifts from Mr. Hale as a result of the young man's proficiency in the art of giving head.

Rose was not impressed. She had no problem with bisexuality, as she had already discovered her own inclinations in that department, but she seriously hated lying and cheating. So, when she was a sophomore, amidst scandal, Rose was moved to rainy Forks. Her parents spent most of their time at their home in Seattle, so Rose was able to immediately fit in with our band of "lost boys" as we joked about ourselves. Dad just took her in like it was nothing having already become the sole real parent to Em and Alice, but about lost his mind when he learned that she and Emmett wanted to date after Em finally worked up the courage to ask her. He got over it quickly enough, but oddly, the amount of upset and worry he had for Rose completely cemented Charlie's place in her heart.

Ironically Hyacinth and Byron Hale (uptight much?) were the only ones who freaked out about our choices. Good old Hyacinth decided to search her daughter's room hoping to find some drugs. Yes, hoping. The she-witch was a society druggie. She usually stuck to the valium family but needed a stronger buzz on that particular day. Thankfully Rose was already 18 and had already been granted sole access to her trust fund from her grandparents. They weren't as rich as Edward's family (seriously, the Cullens were up there with Oprah and Bill Gates, probably richer with Edward doing the investing) but they were still rich as all fuck. Anyways, the bitch decided to search Rose's room for pills or pot to "confiscate." We had had a group fuck party the weekend before at her house and she hadn't hidden the toys we kept at her house. They were placed loosely in a drawer with the knowledge that the elder Hales hadn't entered her room in literally years. Apparently the strap-ons, bisexual porn videos, lube, anal beads, handcuffs, and Rose's whips were a bit of a surprise because the woman started screaming like zombies were attacking. I was at her house working on a final school project and being a buffer for Rose, so I can attest that that witch has some lungs. She called Byron in and the two came tearing downstairs to confront Rose.

Rose quickly pushed me behind her, out of the line of fire, and sat calmly listening to their tirade. The basic upset was based on "what would everyone think?". Rose just kind of smirked and let them ramble on about freezing her trust, grounding her, disowning her if she didn't desist and become the perfect debutant they needed, etc. As they wound down, Rose stood up slowly.

"Listen up you two sorry excuse for humans." The Hales were shocked into silence by the icy venom of her tone. "You have ignored me for 18 years while you ran around living the high life. Do you even realize that you missed the last 4 birthdays I had? Hmmm? Did you know that I got into college in California and will be moving there in July? Well, let me tell you a few things, you clueless narcissists. You can't freeze my trust. I went to a lawyer the day after I turned 18 and had everything transferred to a new account that you can never touch. I had more than enough letters from former household staff, friends' parents and others proving neglect to convince Grandfather's attorney in New York to take care of this for me. You didn't even know I went to New York, did you? It's done. And if I should die, it all goes to Emmett and my other friends equally with specific provisions that you never be allowed to touch that money. You can't ground me because I'm 18 and can come and go freely. I could walk out that door today and never come back and there's nothing you can do to stop me. But I won't." Oh Hyacinth, wipe that smile off your face. She's not giving you an inch, you bitch. "This is not really your house. In the past year, you've spent 7 nights under this roof whereas I still legally reside here. So, really, this is _my_ house. You two need to pack up your shit, drive back to Seattle, and stay there until I leave for college with my real family. Don't call. Don't bother me. I'm done. Now get the fuck out of my house!"

And they left. Rose can be scary as fuck when she wants and she _really really_ wanted to be right then. I knew it wasn't about them invading her home. She didn't consider their mausoleum a home at all and actually lived full time with us. It was about them being away from her personally. She was finally strong enough with the knowledge that she had a real family to make the break for good.

After they went up to pack, I pulled out my phone to call in the gang so we can all be there for Rose tonight. Once done, I walked cautiously to the panting blonde goddess in front of me. Without saying anything, Rose grabbed me and threw my body onto the couch, climbed on top of me and started to fuck my mouth with that long, long tongue of hers while grinding down on my body. I remember vaguely hearing the door open followed by some very appreciative murmurs. We were still fully clothed as the asshats had yet to leave, but the extreme lust flowing through us caused our little session to be super hot. Pretty soon I was on the ground with Alice kissing down my neck. Rose had been pulled up by Em for a scorching kiss. I heard masculine groans and turned my head to see Edward and Jasper making out softly with their eyes open and on all of us. Footsteps on the stairs alerted us to the Hale's entrance. None of us stopped. Actually, we all kept right on with our grinding and groping as we each turned to glare at the morons in front of us. Byron gasped and couldn't take his eyes off of Jasper's hand rubbing Edward's erection through his jeans while Edward kissed his throat. Rose stopped, stood up and simply said, "out!" Em also stood and started towards them making shooing motions with his hands. He followed them to the door and waited to watch them leave and stay gone. Needless to say once he determined that they had indeed left, we celebrated and sympathized with Rose in the most graphic ways possible.

My sweet little Alice was "raised" by her aunt Tanya after her parent's deaths in a car accident when she was six. Even thinking Tanya's name makes me a little crazy because that slut has tried to proposition _my_ Edward on numerous occasions despite being 40 years old. Tanya was not interested in being a mother figure at all, so she hired various housekeepers over the years to be around Alice until she turned 13 and flatly refused to deal with another hired watchdog. Tanya literally said "whatever" and then left for a weeklong trip to New York to shop. She represented models and considered herself a great beauty. Truthfully, she wasn't attractive enough to be a model herself, so she attached herself to whoever she could. Living in 'Bumfuck, WA' was a condition of her late mother's will made so that Alice could grow up where her parents had and not have to live in a boarding school in Europe.

In reality, Alice had been slowly transitioning into moving in with us full time by the time she was eight. Charlie adored her and actually treated her as another daughter from the time we were in kindergarten together onwards. She spent all her birthdays and Christmases with us and had her own side of the closet and bed in my room. Dad asked if we wanted bunk beds, but we vehemently refused. Even then we preferred to cuddle each other.

So, we entered into our lives together with complete understanding that it wouldn't always be easy, but we would all fight for our love through anything. We had all committed completely to a polyamorous lifestyle. And we could not be happier.

All of this flashed in my mind in seconds as I listened to my two female lovers bicker over the proper way to house stilettos. Seriously, they were really getting into that tiff. Good for me. I tiptoed past their room and slipped into my own to change into something a bit more…tempting…..

**A/N: If you likey, send me a review. They make me happy!**


	3. A Woman's Touch

**APOV**

"NO! Rose, you do NOT store Louboutins in a shoe rack! It's…..it's…SACRILEDGE!"

"Fuck Ali, I didn't say put the Louie's in there, I said we should put some of the others and maybe set those on the floor to conserve space. Come on, you know I love shoes as much as you but this is crazy!"

I stared at her in shock. Crazy? "CRAZY? These are precious treasures! We have a million closets in this house for space. They get as much space as they need to be happy!" I know my eyes were shooting fire. Oh fuck me, her hands went to her hips and she raised that one perfect eyebrow at me. God, that look always makes me wet. I felt the warmth begin to pool. No, Alice! Focus. Shoe health is at stake.

"The shoes need to be happy, Al? What the fuck?"

"Well well well, got started on the foreplay without me ladies?" Oh…..ooooohhh…..damn. My lover's voice was sultry and low causing my pussy to clench with just her words. Mmmm…..my body knows who owns it. Jasper owns my ass but Bella truly holds the deed to my hot cunt. I saw Rose take a deep breath and turn her head towards our little vixen in the doorway.

"Oh baby, is all that for us?" Rose purred at Bella. I could see her now as well and any chance I had of salvaging this thong was gone. Bella was sex incarnate walking over to sit on the side of the bed facing us. We must've really been into our argument to miss her entrance to the room, but I wouldn't miss anything else about her, that's for sure. The long mahogany hair I love to wrap my hands in was loose and flowing down around her shoulders in a "why, yes, I've just been assfucked while getting my hair pulled," kind of way. Her long locks curled around her shoulders and down to her chest where one of them curled around her right tit as if caressing it. The tit in question and its mate were highlighted in a cupless bra of deep ruby red that held her C cups up like an offering. She had one hand in her hair as we looked on and the other was drifting towards one of my favorite places in the world.

Next to having Jasper's cock in my asshole, (I mean, I love having him fuck my vagina, but for some reason, I just preferred to have him in my ass), my favorite place to be was in and around Bella Swan's gorgeous pink pussy. I may love to take it in the rear, but there's just something about having a warm pussy riding your face that makes me feel perfectly content. My lover's hand was slowly disappearing towards that Mecca of femininity that was highlighted by…..oh fuck me hard…crotchless panties. Patent leather red pumps completed the package of sin in front of me.

"Oh Rose, I think we need to help our baby girl out with that. I mean," she purposefully spread her legs wide open once I started to speak so that we now had a clear view of her core with her fingers playfully dancing on the flesh there, "she seems mighty wet, perhaps we can help with her 'clean-up."

"Oh I think we can do that but maybe we should punish her for a minute for sneaking in on us unawares. Come here baby, let me kiss you like I've dreamt of doing lately." Rose pulled my body to hers and leaned down as she gently set her lips on my own. Before I closed my eyes, I saw my girl on the bed stick that bottom lip out of her mouth in a pout. I made a mental note to bite that lip as soon as possible. I could feel Rose's body pulling closer to mine as she walked us backwards to the bed. My legs hit the side and I took that moment to scoot back on my bum. I saw Bella braced against a bedpost at the foot of the mattress watching us and panting slightly with excitement.

Rose climbed on top of me and continued our sensual kisses. I slowly licked her bottom lip with my tongue and then pressed it forward to enter her mouth. Oh Rose, why do you always taste like summer to me? So good. Our tongues danced lightly together before I took control of the kiss and stepped it up a bit by pulling her sweet tongue into my mouth and sucking hard as I rolled on top of her.

It had been two months since I felt a woman under my touch as we had all made a pact to stick with our opposite gender partners for the last while to build anticipation and excitement for our move. I broke away for breath as Rose pushed me up to pull my shirt over my head. "Whose idea was it to deny ourselves for two months? Never again. I can't live without your pussies for 2 weeks let alone two months again. Mmmm…..Bella, stop pinching your nipples. I promise I'll make them painfully hard with my mouth as soon as I have Rosie here naked."

"Uh….so fucking…haaaa….," Bella had lost her considerable grasp of the English language watching us strip each other down and hump like bunnies.

"It was your idea Ali. And no, we're never doing that again. Hmm…." Rose had rolled us back over and removed her last remaining clothing. I hastily pushed my shorts down and felt a small, soft hand caress my calf as they were pulled off. "Bella baby, I think I was wrong. I think Ali needs to be punished for keeping us deprived for two whole months."

"I couldn't agree more, so I brought a little something to help us out." Bella crawled over to our writhing forms and pulled Rose off of me and into a luscious kiss. I could see their tongues through the gap in their lips and started to squirm from overwhelming desire. My gaze caught something purple in the midst of their naked bodies, and I about came just from seeing the strap-on on Rose. When had she put that on? Bell had another beside her. Oh God. Please let them both fuck me with them at the same time!

I played with my clit lightly while I watched Rose break from Bella's lips and lick a line down her neck. She ended her journey at those magnificent tits propped up in her red lace cupless bra. I was on my knees next to them in a second flat and had dove onto one juicy breast without any preamble. Bella loved having her tits suckled and bitten very very hard, like loved it so much she could cum without having her pussy touched. Sometimes she would beg until I sucked bruises on her pale white skin, but instead of getting upset when she saw them, she'd forcefully throw me against the nearest surface and plant her face in my pussy in gratitude. She's not a masochist or anything. She just has super sensitive peaks.

I opened wide and pulled as much as I could into my mouth. I watched Rose next to me doing the same. I pulled a huge amount into my mouth before flicking my tongue back and forth on the now violently pink tip. I yanked my mouth bank and then bit down, hard, on her nipple. And that was it.

"OHMYFUCKINGGODSONOFA…..unnnnnhhhh!" Bella shuddered as her climax hit her. I personally think it should be a capital offense to waste even a drop of Bella's cum, so I slammed her body back on the bed and put my mouth in its favorite place. I licked all the way up and down her slit and lips before pausing to suck on her nub. She began keening again, so I upped the ante by sliding two fingers into her super-tight hole and starting a slow sensual rhythm. I pulled the two fingers of that hand out and replaced them with the other. I couldn't stand it anymore, so I used my two fingers covered in Bella's juices to push with force into Rose's asshole. She moaned from her spot next to me with her mouth on Bella's. Rose pulled my face up only to dive onto B's pink lower lips and begin her own assault on her tight little hole. I meanwhile, threw my leg over Bella's torso and backed my body up until I felt her nose brush my clit. She grabbed my hips and yanked my core down and began to feast on my pussy. She paused to lap the juices off of my inner thighs where they had dripped down. She's with me on the not wasting any pussy juice thing. I continued to ride her face and leaned down to lick at her clit myself.

I found Rose still enjoying her juicy meal and indulged in a long kiss that tasted of Bella's cunt and Rose's unique summer taste. Rose had moved to kneel between B's legs, so she was able to pull back while I sucked on B's clit with everything I had. I felt something smack my face and knew it was about to get hotter. Rose needed a little lubrication on her strap-on so I pulled my lips off of Bella and licked around the head of her silicone cock. While I do have a gag reflex, unlike Bella, Edward and Jasper, I've trained my throat pretty good through lots of dildo sucking and eventually lots of Jazz and Edward sucking, so I was able to plunge my mouth down pretty far.

"You like sucking my cock, baby? You look so good with my purple dick in between those ruby lips of yours. Are you a good cock sucker? Oh, suck it bitch!"

We all loved dirty talk, and I especially loved it when B or Rose call me their bitch or cuntwhore or any number of things. They both love it too, so when we're in the mood, we can get super-raunchy. I could feel Bella moan while her tongue plunged in and out of my hootch, but was surprised when she slammed two fingers into my asshole dry. Most would scream bloody murder but I really, _really_ loved it rough in the ass, so it was no surprise when her fingers in my ass and teeth on my clit caused me to cum long and hard. Bella ate it all up and kept on licking. I know she missed me as much as I did her. We've never gone more than 3 days without fucking each other since we were 15. Yep, insatiable and curious.

I lifted my leg to climb off but her hands stopped me. She pulled my hips forward gently and began to lick my asshole with light strokes and slight little plunges. Oh…..I've said it before but I'll say it again, I love anything sexual with my ass. And I do mean anything.

I had stopped blowing Rose's purple cock long enough to come and now I leaned back up and began to kiss her roughly. I did pull my leg over Bella and was able to free her to sit up and crawl towards us. I pulled off of Rose's mouth and lowered my body so that I was lying flat. I was able to access Rose's clit and sweet honey-hole around the strap-on's straps. I felt Bella straddle my torso to continue her worship of our blonde's round C cups. As she sucked and teased, her pussy brushed against my bare tit. Oh…

I tore my mouth away to let out a scream at the sensation of her pussy brushing my nipple. I felt Bella reach down with one hand and grab my tit. This was new. Is she going to….? Oh, she put her clit right onto my breast and began to rock forcefully. Unable to take the exquisite torture, I pushed my own hand down and began rubbing my clit furiously. Apparently Rose found the image of Bella's pussy riding my B cup too much to handle on top of my continuous tongue fucking and suddenly came with a loud scream of pleasure.

I continued to rub my own clit as Rose climbed off of me. Bella, again not believing in the waste of cum, dove down to lick my face and kiss me deeply. I now had Rose's summer taste mixed with the warm strawberries and cream taste of Bella swirling through my pallet. I had lost track of Rosalie while I kissed my sweetest friend so I was surprised when soft hands clamped onto my hips and flipped me over roughly. Knowing my preferences when it comes to ass play, Rose didn't hesitate to plunge her purple cock into my asshole.

BPOV

I had felt Rose pull on my arm a bit, so I was expecting her to move Alice. I watched with pure desire as she flipped our pixie over and plunged her dildo into Ali's tight little ass. She had lubed it up beforehand because as much as Al liked it hard and rough in her ass, she knew that no one could enjoy something that large going in completely bare. Rose set up a punishing rhythm from the start, so all I could hear was the slap slap slap of skin meeting with force and the slight sucking sound of something being moved back and forth. The sound just does it for me every time. It's like our own personal symphony of sounds when we all fuck together. Groans, moans, curses and screams like the one Al had let loose at the first penetration. Now she was talking dirrrrrrty to the goddess fucking her in the ass.

"Fuck it. Fuck that ass hard. Slam your cock into me and make me scream your name. I want to feel every slap of your skin against my cheeks. Push it in me. That's it! Slam it harder. Harder. HARDER!"

I watched with bated breath this primal fuck before stopping my gawking to jump in the mix. I laid down with my pussy right in Alice's face. I grabbed her hair, shoved down and said, "eat it bitch. You like that pussy? Huh? Yeah, lick my cunt. Did you forget whose bitch you are? That's right, you're my little whore." She freaking loved that kind of talk and so did Rose whose eyes were fixed on the small black haired head in between my thighs. I felt Ali start to bite my clit the same time she pushed 3 fingers into my waiting hole. I was almost there.

"Mmmmm loves, almost….almost…I…I….I'm…CUMMING!" Alice had just shoved the three fingers from my pussy into my asshole while biting down super hard on my bundle of nerves. I came so hard that I actually saw black spots in my vision. I lay silently while Alice nuzzled my stomach with her face. Sitting up, I pulled Al's face up and kissed her slow and deep. Rose was still plowing into her has with a strap-on but for a second, it felt like the two of us in my old bedroom in Forks, learning sex the same way we had everything else….together.

I pulled up and crawled to kiss Rose just as tenderly. She had slowed down slightly to kiss me but sat back up and resumed her relentless hammering of our little pixies asshole. I quickly grabbed the sparkly flesh colored strap-on still on the bed. Glitter? On a fake cock? Weird. But perfect for my baby's hot cunt. I motioned to Rose to pull out and lay flat on the bed. As she did, I leaned down with Alice beside me and dove onto Rose's sweet lemony pussy lips. I concentrated on licking her clit ferociously while Alice used her freakishly long tongue to plunge in and out Rose's hole. She came within a minute, so good were we at eating out a pussy. As she caught her breath, I kissed Al again to share our different flavors. I suddenly had a brief moment of non-lust clarity and remembered to look at the clock on the nightstand. We had 5 minutes until the food was supposed to arrive and we hadn't tag teamed Alice yet. Suddenly my cell chirped from the nightstand. I broke away from my girls to see that we had a text. There was an accident on the road near here so the driver would be at least 10 minutes longer. SCORE!

"B? We outta time already?" Rose looked a bit down. I know she loved it when we used 2 dildos on the same person no matter who it was. She had a bit of a dominatrix side, so that may explain it. Thankfully one of us really liked to be spanked or whipped (gently). I was torn between amusement and horniness the first time I saw her whip her giant boyfriend's ass. Yep, Em loved a good spanking…shocking, I know.

"Nope, delay due to accident." I frowned, absently hoping no one was hurt.

"Gawd. You're so sweet baby. I love how you worry about strangers you've never met or will meet. Will you come over here please? I want to ride your dick while Rose punishes my asshole some more, kay?"

"Uh, the answer to that question will always be 'hells fucking yeah!" I had crawled and was laying on my back.

"Hmmm….maybe I'd rather you fuck me and Rose fucks you in the ass. I do love sucking on your juicy tits while you pound into me."

"Oooo….I like that idea Al! Let's get her!" Rose pulled me up enough to have my ass sticking in the air. Alice crawled over to me and took her place under me. I leaned down to kiss her with all the love I have in my heart. Rose had taken to licking my tight rear hole with abandon.

"Feels so good. I want this hard and fast, ok ladies?" I knelt between Ali's raised knees and plunged the strap-on into her hot little pussy. I set a fast and super-hard rhythm and held myself above her on my hands. Alice lifted her head and sucked a huge part of my breast into her mouth at the exact same time that a lubed dildo penetrated my rear door. Rose started slow with me just because I like to be a little looser before it gets rough. In less than a minute, she was in and I was moving. I gyrated my hips back and forth, basically fucking Ali's pussy and my own asshole on Rose's cock. Alice started to moan in earnest as she reattached herself to my other tit and began to flick furiously with her tongue. She stopped flicking and began to suckle. She didn't go too hard since we have a whole weekend of fucking ahead for the 6 of us, but she did put some force behind it along with a rhythm of suckles to match the strokes I was pounding into her pussy.

"You like my big fat cock, slut? Hmmm? You like being my bitch? This cock feel good in your little pink asshole bitch?" Geez! Rose's dirt y talk was making me wind up. Alice was almost there too, so I put even more force into my thrusts while reaching a hand down to finger her clit. At the same time, Rose leaned on my back and reached around and pinched the nipple that Alice wasn't attached to right at the same time that Ali pulled the other far into her mouth and moaned. I came so hard I could actually feel the cum pour out of me. Alice had stiffened and cum at the same time. I ruthlessly turned, flipped Rose over and plunged my Alice-lubricated strap-on into her pussy. I slammed into her over and over as I wrapped one hand in her hair and pulled back. My other hand started smacking her ass cheeks until she came with a loud wail.

As Rose lowered to the bed with me on her back, I noticed Alice grabbing her robe and running out of the room.

"Awwww hell, the food's here! Alice can get it. Let's put our toys aside to clean and then head down. Only, I have a rule."

"A rule B?" Rose had risen from the bed and taken off her toy. She wrapped her arms around me from behind and curled into my back. It was the sweet moments like this that truly defined our relationships. Soft, gentle love without barriers. Alice walked back in the room.

"Food is here. We should take it downstairs and then load up. I plan to spend the next 2 days straight connected to one of us at all times, hopefully more than one!" Alice joined our soft embrace.

"Well girls, there's just one rule. No clothes. I think absolute, full access 24/7 until Monday sounds good, no?"

"Rawr!" "Mmmm….can't wait." Alice and Rose chimed in. Let's head down to the nest and we'll feed and rejuvenate our men and selves and then see what kind of trouble we can get into!"

"Rejuvenate?" Rose didn't sound angry, just curious.

"Uh, yeah, we, that is Edward and I, wanted to surprise you, so we had our little fuck-room mostly finished. And there are surprises in there for each of your personal tastes. I sent Edward down with the guys to 'set up' the room but it was pretty much set except for the personal home-touches we wanted to decide together like art and such. So, they've been down there an hour and a half with maybe three boxes to unpack. I knew Edward had been desperately craving a good hard fuck in the ass and face, so I thought I'd let our boys get reacquainted while I did the same with you. Are you mad?"

I had rambled a bit in my nervousness. " I actually probably surprised Edward as well because he thought there were more boxes to keep them busy. I imagine he was just hoping for a quick blow before we all came together. I'm sorry if I've overstepped! I…mmmmm." Rose's hand came across my lips.

"Baby, if you don't close that mouth and let us talk, I'll be forced to fill it with one body part or another and I know you have to be hungry." I couldn't help the lustful look that crossed my face when she mentioned filling my mouth.

"We're not mad. Actually, I think we're both just fucking touched that you wanted to do this for us. And it gave us time to be with just us girls. I know this is what we missed most, so it was a perfect plan, B."

Rose's words were supported by a firm nod from Alice. They each squeezed me once before laying on a quick kiss and heading towards to door buck naked.

"Let's mess with them a bit before we let them know we're cool with their little romp, kay ladies?"

I love it when Alice gets devious. We headed down to the foyer naked as could be and completely at ease with each other. The occasional lingering glance at a breast or pussy lips may have occurred but, again, we had never gone so long without girl/girl time so this was to be expected.

I led the way down to the basement room with a third of the takeout in my arms. "We really need to come up with a good code name for the basement. Something cool, no?"

Alice and Rose both nodded but Rose stopped suddenly. "Do we need to leave some of this in the fridge up here for later or nuke anything before we go down?"

"Uh, nope. When I said we finished the room, I mean we totally outfitted it. We have a kitchenette down there, bathroom, Jacuzzi, etc."

"Awesome!" Alice bounced up and down at that news and immediately Rose and I were fixated on her bouncing tits. I couldn't stop myself from sucking one into my mouth and noticed Rose couldn't either. I pulled away finally to a panting Ali and Rose and said, "no more bouncing until we've eaten!"

They followed me to the door and remarked on the cool key code entry system. Once the door was open, we headed down and were greeted with quite possibly the hottest sight ever.

I placed the food on the table next to the wall as my girls did the same. Al and I looked at Rose who smirked and said in a scary tone, "well, it would seem they started without us, doesn't it girls?" Three heads emerged from the tangle of bodies on our giant mattress with fear in their eyes. We slid our arms around each other and smiled at our very naked, very sexy men. Let the games begin….


	4. Surprises and Soft Moments

Previously:

_Somehow we had all ended up in a tangle of arms and legs cuddling each other gently. Small kisses and whispered words flowed between me and my two lovers keeping us in our own little world. _

_"Well, it would seem they started without us, didn't they girls?" My head rose to the doorway, leaving me to gasp at the 3 naked women standing there with their arms around each other and a huge pile of takeout on the table next to them. The guys and I exchanged glances. We were soooo in trouble now…._

**JPOV**

I looked at the three goddesses in the doorway with trepidation. Were we in trouble? I mean, what did they expect after two months with no sexual contact except with Alice. Edward and I usually had some sexual contact every day and had done so for almost four years now. Oh man, Rose is one scary woman…

**EmPOV**

I can die a happy man now. Three naked women touching each other bearing large quantities of food. Perfection.

**EPOV**

Ok, damage control. Are we really in trouble? I mean, Bella should be ok since she knew we'd have time to ourselves, but Rose was a wild card. Hey, wait a minute here. Why are they already naked. Let's see…..yep….

"Well, it looks like you all started without us as well, if the redness of Bella's nipples and three heads of freshly fucked sex hair are any indication." Silence for a split second, then…

"Oh hot damn!" Emmett's voice broke the stare down, and as I looked at his face, I could see his eyes darting back and forth between the nude beauties and the food. This is Emmett's version of heaven. His face was so funny that I barked out a loud laugh before I realized it. I was joined by four other laughs and the normal home-feeling of being with my lovers returned. I could see the contentment on each of their faces as well.

"Well, if your little male reunion was anything like ours, then we all definitely need some sustenance." My Bella's voice was full of love and laughter. She and the other two picked up the food and carried it over to the little dining area we had set up on the opposite wall of the huge bed. As they set everything out, I could see the other four looking around the room eagerly. I was so fucking proud of the area that I couldn't stand it. As we sat down to eat, the others continued their perusal. Finally, I was on the floor of our eating nook in between a naked Bella and a naked Jasper. Life is good.

**JPOV**

Damn. This place was fan-fucking-tastic. I could see the huge amount of work Bells and Edward put into it. The space was simply enormous. It stretched the length of one wing and the whole main house, so it really should have resembled a gymnasium-type room rather than the lounge it was made into. The area we were in now housed the kitchen and two dining tables. The first was a regular wood dining room table that looked like it had reinforced legs which I knew was a necessity with this bunch. The other, where we were now, was a low to the ground oval platform surrounded by fluffy pillows as seats. Cool. I noticed B and Al had carried a bunch of food into the kitchen and decided to follow to check that space out.

"Oh Bella! This is too amazing!" Alice was bouncing in her excitement which immediately distracted me from my perusal. Her tits had my full attention as they bounced up and down like they do when she rides my cock.

"Alice! What did we say about bouncing before food? It's too distracting!" Bella was also mesmerized by Ali's chest but put a hand out to hold her and stop that delicious little bounce. She also leaned in for a little lick of my Ali's lips before pulling away and returning to moving things into the glass fronted fridge.

"Sorry baby. I forgot!" I could see that Alice really was not remorseful in the least. Damn I had missed seeing them together. Their love for each other was a huge turn-on. I felt myself start to harden a little despite my recent escapades but chose to focus on my tour in order to get some food into my system and keep my strength up.

The kitchen featured a little island at waist height and a long wall of counters. On the island was a little basket with bottles of lube, condoms, towels and a dildo. I snorted at the version of kitchen supplies we had here but knew from experience that we could get distracted by sex anywhere. Bella heard my snort and followed my eyes to the basket.

"Uh, yeah, it just seemed like a good idea given our predilection for fucking anywhere. We do have actual kitchen supplies in the drawers as well as everything else we'll need."

She was right about that. The glass fronted cabinets had crockery and pans in them and matched the glass fronted fridge. I did notice a small wine cooler under one cabinet as well as a microwave and range. Damn, we could live down here for days. It also hadn't escaped my attention that there were a number of bottles of chocolate sauce, whipped cream, honey and other edible delights that we could play with later.

We all headed back to the table where this meal's pizza and sodas were spread out with paper plates. I plopped down between Edward and Alice and grabbed a slice. We were completely silent for about five minutes as we devoured the meal, having all worked up a good appetite. As I started on my third piece, I heard Alice ask Edward and Bella about the rest of the basement.

"Well Ali, guys, we really took the ideas we had all brainstormed and tried to mesh them together." Edward said in between bites of his fourth slice. "The bed area is a given, obviously. The guys already know this, but the frame around the whole thing is actually cabinet space that holds all kinds of toys for us to use as well as some places to fasten ropes or handcuffs to, if we so choose. The wall behind it obviously has a few areas for restraints as well, and we even managed to put some in the ceiling above it. Over there, is the Jacuzzi that has room for all of us as well as some benches to sit on in it. It's the largest they make. Um, obviously the glass enclosure over there is a giant shower. We tried to go with a glass theme because this is our space to be free and open. It also has benches and such. Bathroom doors are on either side for toilets. Those are kind of universal areas for all of us, but Bella and I also included some other specific items or areas for each of you as a little gift. It plays to each of your special desires."

Damn. I was now sporting a semi at the table as I imagined Edward's legs spread wide and held up by velvet ropes with his tight asshole on display for me. Yum. I guess I wasn't the only one picturing ideas for our new playroom as Emmett had a full erection even though he was still eating and Edward had a full boner as well. The girls were squirming a bit in their seats. So fucking hot. I suddenly felt a hand on my dick and knew it was Edwards. He leaned over to kiss me gently as his hand stroked me slowly, but he kept speaking.

"Rose, I guess you know that the corner of the room over there is for you. We found a BDSM store and got some of the less intense props and furniture for you to play with, Mistress. Honestly, a lot of the stuff there scared the crap out of me, but we trust your judgment and love as always," Rose blew him a kiss and eyed the whips as she stroked a hand over Emmett's ass. "Baby, you want to explain the rest?" Bella had crawled over next to Alice and was cuddling with her, gently stroking her breasts, stomach and neck.

"Yep, you seem to have something else you need to work on." I was so busy watching our girls cuddle naked that I didn't see Edward lower his head to my hard cock. I felt him lick gently from base to tip and shuddered at the feeling. He slowly placed little kisses and licks up and down the skin stretched there and then decided that each vein he could see needed a lick of its own. I couldn't keep my eyes on him continuously or it would be over too fast. I looked at Em and Rose who were now entwined and stroking each other's skin gently while still peering around our room. Bella and Alice were exchanging little kisses and whispered words. I felt so much love in that second that I thought my heart would explode. I needed another distraction so I said, "Um…unh….fuck….Bells, what else is there?"

"Well," Bella started as Alice climbed behind her, spooning her and stroking her with her hands, "we do have a living area over there full of couches and entertainment stuff. It's not really sexual in nature but since this is a sort of haven for us all, we wanted to have somewhere to chill. There's the pool table and games next to it, of course. We still have the game room slash entertainment room upstairs where we can chill or have guests, but this is one that is just for us."

"Um, for you Em, we put in a special game area. It's filled with more adult-oriented games as well as a projector and huge porn library for us to enjoy. We managed to find a ton of classics, so it should be really cool. There's also some erotic board games and some other interesting little items." Em's eyes looked to that area with glee. Boy loved playing and porn, so he really did seem to be in his own version of heaven.

"For you, Ali, we turned that corner into a role play area. See that desk and chalkboard? It can be flipped to become a white board and the desk can be moved and replaced by any props you want. There's also a costume closet, which is what is behind those glass double doors. We have a bunch of costumes in our sizes but left a ton of room for you to expand it. There are also other props in there like for a classroom or doctor's office or jail. We started with the most common and figured we'd add from there. Do you like it?" Bella's voice had whispered the last part. Ali's response was instant.

"SQQQQUUUUEEEEEEEEEE!" She literally said 'squee'. God I love that woman. "I love it baby. So amazing."

"Yeah Bells, that is the shiznit!" Em, eloquent as always, had his fingers in Rose's pussy but was still able to answer.

"Mmmmm….." I felt rather than heard Edward's moan of agreement. He was still very focused on kissing and licking my cock and balls. He pulled up and replaced his mouth with his hands briefly to tell me about my own surprise. "Your surprise is started but will need to be finished much like the rest of them. Do you see those little holes above the bed and the black boxes all over place?" Oh, they didn't… "Well, we know how much you love to tape us together, so we put cameras above the bed and mounted others around the area in various spots. Now, before you get worried that the rest of us will freak out, I'll confess that we talked to everyone about it before putting them in the room. We trust each other implicitly so no one objected. We did take the precaution of not hooking that computer to the internet just in case it was hacked or something. Everyone's cool with it, Jazz. More than cool, excited really." I looked around the table to see little nods of agreement and noticed the excitement as well. "The glass doors over there slide open to reveal a custom control area where you can hit record or splice or whatever the hell it is that you do. It also has some freestyle cameras for you to play with for different shots." I grabbed him and kissed the ever-loving fuck out of him. When I pulled away, I turned to Bella and pulled her in for a long, hot kiss.

Edward, having finished his explanation, went back to his worship of my cock. I wanted to take my time with this next round, so I pulled his head up and stood up. My five lovers all got the same idea, and we moved towards the bed en masse. I crawled onto the bed and pulled Edward with me. He was NOT to be deterred from his purpose just then and dove right back down to my crotch while laying out with his knees pulled under him. He had finished with licking the veins and moved on to blowing me in earnest. His hot mouth surrounded first the head and then slowly inched down. His green eyes remained on my own the entire time. When he reached the base, he blew out gently through his nose into my pubes making me gasp and thrust slightly. He slowly pulled up and then began the process again. His eyes closed on a moan of lust as he took his time sucking on my dick.

I turned my head slightly to one side when I heard a low "fuck" and saw Rose mounted onto Emmett reverse cowgirl style and rocking slowly back and forth. Em's eyes were focused on her ass as he lightly fingered it as she rode him. The slight sucking sound of her cunt moving on his cock joined with the sounds of Edward sucking on me and a number of breathy gasps coming from my other side. I noticed Rose's eyes focused on the other side of me and turned my head to see where my Alice and my Bella had gone.

I saw a tangle of writhing bodies where the two of them were engaged in a slow but passionate 69. Bella made up the bottom half and I could see her eyes peeking out from under Ali's dripping core and ass. Bella had two fingers in her asshole and was licking with little kitten like motions at her clit. Since B was the first to discover Al's love of anal, it made sense that she'd remember to keep her ass involved. Alice was rocking back and forth gently. I couldn't see her face but did revel in the sight of her black hair in between Bella's pale thighs. Her breasts brushed Bella's abdomen as she swayed. I couldn't stop looking at them as their movements increased in a well remembered dance. Amazingly, they both came at the same time, letting out long moans against their lover's core.

I was distracted from their forms untangling by loud exclamations coming from the other side of me. It would seem as if their orgasms had triggered Rose's and then Emmett's. Nice. My thoughts were sidetracked again by the man pleasuring me. Edward had sped up his tempo only slightly and had reverted to alternating between licking the length, sucking my balls into his warm moist mouth and sucking my cock. I decided that it was time to be more active in my pleasure, so I pulled Edward's head up. He pouted so adorably at the interruption to his fun, that I had to kiss those beautiful red lips. I lightly sucked his tongue into my mouth before releasing him and moving so that I was on my side with my head at his crotch and his at mine. The girls' 69 had inspired me to enjoy my own.

Edward dove happily back onto my cock as I looked at the treat before me. I've seen some beautiful things in my time, but I have to say that most pale in comparison to the hard dick in front of me. Edward Cullen's cock was a thing of true beauty. At over nine inches, he was the largest of us. I was eight and half and Em was about eight. Where Em had major girth, Ed and I both were more average in thickness. I didn't want to go another second without his cock in my mouth, so I just dove on fully. With no gag reflex, I was able to pull him into my mouth fully once I angled my head a bit. God, I missed this. He was so big and hot and hard in my mouth that I groaned. Edward groaned in response which I felt as vibration around my dick as he deep-throated me in return. I pulled back up slowly, sucking my cheeks in to enhance the feeling and began a rhythm of lick-plunge-suck that escalated in speed. We couldn't last much longer but the choice was taken out of our hands as I felt three little lubed fingers enter my asshole in rhythm with my sucking off of his cock. I'm guess Edward was enjoying the same sensation as he moaned louder with my dick in his mouth and picked up speed. I felt the tingling in my stomach ignite as the fingers in my ass hit my prostate right as I felt Edward's cock pulse in my mouth coating my throat in his hot cum. I pulled off slowly, savoring the moment as my own orgasm exploded out of me. Edward swallowed everything I gave him and released me from his mouth. I looked down to see him place a tiny kiss to the side of my cock on my pelvic bone before he raised his head and said, "I love you Jasper."

"And I love you." Tiny arms wrapped themselves around me as I answered him, and I shared a content smile with Edward as I rolled to embrace Alice as he did our Bella. I kissed her long and deep, savoring the mix of Alice's flavor with that of Bella's cum on her tongue and Edward's cum in my mouth. Feeling a little spent from our first fuck session and our recent lovemaking, we crawled together to the top of the bed where blankets and pillows were laid out. We curled up in a tangle of limbs with Bella spooning Edward, Edward pressed into my back, my front to Ali's front, Rose spooning Ali and Em spooning her. I dozed off sated and happy to be right where I was.


	5. Couple Time

**BPOV**

I awoke to soft gentle caresses of my back and buttocks. Tiny kisses were being place on my neck and cheeks. My love was awake and feeling sweet. I sighed quietly and opened my eyes to look into the brilliant green ones of my Edward. Seeing I was awake, he moved his lips to my own. He kissed me with such gentleness and adoration that I wanted to cry. I brushed my tongue over his lips lightly and then tangled it with his own in a slow soft mating dance.

I could happily spend days just kissing Edward. Our lifestyle probably made most think that we didn't value one individual partner as much as we should, but it wasn't true at all. Even though Ali and I had been lovers for a few years before we met our guys, I never felt complete. I imagine I'd feel just as incomplete if she were no longer a part of my love life as well, but Edward held a special corner of my heart, and I know, no matter how much he loves the others or loves cock, he loves me to an almost painful degree.

We broke the kiss softly and went back to sweet strokes of each other's bodies. I peered over his shoulder to see my other lovers and noticed that all of them were still asleep. I knew Rose and Em were because their snores could raise the dead. I still found it funny that my supermodel like friend snored like a drunken trucker, even louder than her big man. Jazz and Al were quiet sleepers, so seeing them spooned together quietly was a normal thing.

"Edward." I sighed his name sweetly as he moved his kisses down to my collarbones. He pulled his face back up to mine and looked into my eyes with his heart wide open.

"My Bella."

Our hands continued to wander as we slowly kissed again. Our pace never increased as our hands began to hit erogenous zones. I moved my lips to his jaw line and bit gently before laying kitten-kisses on his neck down to his shoulders. He rolled a bit so that I was straddling him and then proceeded with his kisses down to my breasts. He stroked them with absolute reverence and stared intensely in the dim light. I was grateful we had thought to turn the lights down with the remote before we started our nap because it made our lovemaking seem more personal and intimate. He pulled me softly forward until my chest was hanging over his mouth and then proceeded to suckle my right breast so lovingly. When we all get going, I tend to prefer a hard deep suck, but this gentle child-like rhythmic suckling was special. Only Edward or Alice ever performed this on me as it always caused a huge surge of emotion and love when I felt it.

He ever so gently flicked his tongue across my nipple before pulling slowly off of that breast and beginning the process on the other. This particular act usually caused a purr to erupt from my chest and tonight was no exception. My hands were busy holding his head and stroking through his hair, placing light scratches on his scalp. My eyes, which had been looking down at him, caught movement from a few feet away. My eyes lifted and locked on the brilliant blue of Jasper's. His quiet smile said it all, and he broke our stare to look down at Ali. She too looked at us but had focused back on her man as they began their own private lovemaking, or as private as any of us were.

Edward had noticed our dear ones' wakefulness, but turned back to me without comment before rolling me over. I expected him to go down on me since I knew it was one of his favorite things to do, but instead he reached down and guided his penis into me before curling his arms under my shoulders and placing his forehead on my own. I have no idea how long we made love. Our hips rolled in a gentle cadence that spoke of our complete contentment with taking our time. I could feel every inch of him as he pulled and pushed into my core. My hands varied between stroking his back, burying into his hair and holding his butt as we moved. We kissed frequently, allowing our tongues to mirror the movements of our bodies. When we weren't kissing, we pressed our foreheads together and stared into each others' eyes. At some point I became aware that the snoring duo were quiet. I flicked my eyes sideways to alert Edward who then turned both of our heads so that his cheek rested on my own as we gazed at our partners making love.

Alice and Jasper were spooning and I could see his cock moving in and out of her bare pussy before he pulled out and reinserted it into her asshole. They would frequently do this when making love together as it was Alice's preference and probably Jazz's as well. Behind them, Emmett hovered over Rose as they joined in the missionary position like us. Their eyes flicked continually between us and Jazz and Ali, but this was normal. Em and Rose were both voyeurs and unashamed of it. They would often fuck each other while watching the four of us. It was actually rare for Rose to have sex with Edward or Jasper. She would kiss them and definitely loved them, but preferred Emmett for penis. She did however _love_ being with Ali and me because she was truly bisexual in nature and needed to have a woman's touch as well as a man's. Em joined in a bit more frequently but usually only for anal sex with me and Al. He often had sex with the guys and really got into it but preferred Rose's pussy. The other four of us frequently switched up, often to be with someone of the same sex, but didn't shy away from any act with each other.

Lying cheek to cheek with Edward, I watched the other four for a bit with a full heart. Rose came first followed quickly by Emmett. Alice had already come once and was nearing a second which seemed to be the trigger for Jasper's orgasm. Hearing them both come had put a fire into Edward and I that resulted in a faster pace and more forceful kisses. I could feel it building low inside and knew he was feeling his own climax approaching. I stared directly into his eyes as it hit and cried out "I love you," desperately as I crested. Edward came with me and repeated my declaration with his own sweet words. When we started to calm a bit, I realized that we were no longer apart from the group. They were pressed on either side of us as Edward pulled out. The boys needed a bit of recovery time, but I was raring to go. Thankfully I wasn't the only one. Rose and Alice whispered amongst themselves for a minute before Al said, "we need to taste that!" She and Rose both leaned down and licked up my slit trying to collect the mixture of my cum and Edward's that had started to trickle out of me. They smacked their lips and Rose said, "delicious," right before she crawled towards my head. Alice was still tongue deep in my pussy and did not appear ready to move any time soon. Right before Rose sat on my face, I saw our men lounging side by side. Jasper was watching fully while Edward and Emmett kissed lazily and watched us with lust in their eyes. Oh boy was it on!


	6. Lollipops and Leashes

**EmPOV**

Hot damn! The ladies are gettin' it on! Gah. I was still recovering from our last round but even a soft dick couldn't put a damper on my excitement. I relaxed a bit and sat back turning my head to exchange little kisses with Edward every few seconds. Kissing another man was something that I didn't even consider until Edward and Jasper. In my limited previous sexual encounters, it was all about the cock and ass for me. I wanted to be fucked and sucked by a man but no cuddling and no romance. I loved my Rosie. But once I figured out the boys were bi and wanted to be with the both of us, it was like a switch was flipped. The love was there and that seemed to be the key for me. I kissed them both so regularly now that it wasn't even something I thought about.

Feeling Edward's scruffy chin against my own made me start thinking about our start together, but I didn't want to get caught up in memories with my three lady-lovers getting it on in super raunchy style and Edward next to me with that giant cock already fully erect. How he rebounded so fast was a mystery to me. I always thought of he and Bells as the sexual-super-freak-duo. He could get hard again in a matter of minutes no matter how long we'd been fucking, and his tight little asshole never loosened up. No seriously, the thing was always tight as hell no matter what we'd been doing. Bella was the same with both pussy and ass. It never changed. And neither had a gag reflex. Edward could "dom" it up with the ladies but loved to be a little submissive bitch for cock, and B could go for hours without break. It was like they were built for raw hard fucking and had found their calling with our group. Jasper and Alice were still freaky but did loosen up or slow down more quickly than the superfreaks. And Alice had found ways to make a more open hole a new opportunity for herself. Damn, I hope I get to see that again tonight.

Mmmm….Rosie crawled off of B's face and wandered away. I knew where she was headed and was excited to see what she decided to come back with soon. Jasper had likewise stood up and was headed towards his AV room. Guess we were making some movies tonight, bitches! Bella and Alice were kissing furiously as they moved into a new position with their hands holding them up and their pussies rubbing and slamming up against each other. They broke the kiss and decided to grind away with force. Bella got so into it that her round titties were bouncing a bit. It made my mouth water, but I didn't want to intrude, so I directed my attention to the huge cock beside me. I reached down with one hand and started to stroke that beauty with all I had in me. I pulled Edward's face to me and used my tongue to imitate the motions of my hand. When I broke away, Edward groaned and turned back to face the humping women just in time for them to come with loud curses.

While Bell and Al snuggled up and traded little whispers and kisses, I focused my fuckawesome talents on my boy and lowered my head teasingly to his cock. "Such a pretty little cock," I taunted before licking down the side. My ass was facing the sky but I didn't bother moving as he responded.

"Hmm? Little? I'm the biggest of all, fucker! Now, SUCK. MY. DICK, bitch!" The order and profanity had me progressing to a semi at the same time the soft hand in my hair made me feel loved. I leaded down to suck first one ball, then another into my mouth before rotating so I was kneeled between his spread legs, ass still airborne, and decided to treat the hard on in front of me as my own personal lollipop. Man, I loved me a lolly. So fun to lick and suck. I especially loved the ones with gum in the middle. Lots of licking to get to the juicy prize in the center. Huh, Edward's cock was my own personal Blow Pop but with a creamy filling at the end instead of gum. I snickered and noticed that I had stopped my attention to the beast in front of me sometime during my musings.

"What _is_ going through your mind right now? Oh hell, you're comparing my cock to food again aren't you? Gah!" I had resumed my bobbing but was having trouble containing my snickers as he continued. "First, it was a hot dog, then a cannoli, then a cupcke….which I still don't get by the way...and why is it only MY cock that gets bizarre food comparisons? You never compare Jasper's dick to food." He said the last part on a little growl and I noticed his eyes fixed behind me. Something must have been pretty interesting to tear his attention away. He normally couldn't stop staring when Jazz or I sucked him off.

I pulled off long enough to answer before resuming. "Well, your cock is just magically delicious." Bella's snort of laughter from the side let me know that it wasn't her that he was watching but I didn't have long to wonder.

The sting of the whip stunned me for a moment so much that I pulled off and turned my head. Ohhh….uhhh…..damn…Rose had a long riding crop in one hand and had a leash in the other. A leash. Oh hot damn. This was gonna get kinky as fuck and I loved it. Another whack of the crop landed directly on my asshole with a curious blend of pain and heat. I was stone cold hard again. I did manage to notice that Bella was at the end of the leash with a collar around her neck and something shiny on her nipples. What the hell? I knew that B would only play at the sub thing with Rose. Some sort of therapy for her or something but I'd never seen this before. A tiny hand appeared in my line of sight as another collar was slipped around my neck at the same time that two small fingers entered my ass with lube. A third was added though it wasn't a fast rhythm. It stopped right before Rose spoke.

"Do you both know what to say if you wanna stop?" That was my Rosie's sweet voice.

"Yes Mistress." We knew the drill.

"Keep sucking whore!" And with a hard hand on the back of my head, the Mistress returned. She kept the hand there as she pushed and pulled my head onto Edward's dick. I couldn't hear B, so I'm not sure what she was up to on her end of things. "Do not DARE to cum until I say so." The dangerous Mistress voice and the feel of Edward's dick in my mouth had me crazy with lust. I continued to bob up and down on Edward's dick without pause while using one hand to grip what I couldn't fit in to my mouth to pleasure him. Hey! Not all of us can be "no-I-don't-gag-ever sex toys". Suddenly the sting of the whip smacked into my right ass cheek and then the other in quick succession followed by a hand spanking each cheek as well. The pattern was making me crazy-lustful and I couldn't stop the loud moan I let out around Ed's meat.

"Did I say you could speak slave?" The whip slapped a little harder onto my now super sensitive ass. I needed to come so desperately that I was about to cry. My head was jerked off of Edward's cock suddenly and I barely held in a whimper of protest.

"No. You don't get to have his cock. You disobeyed me, cunt and now have to pay the price. Do. Not. Move." I stayed on all fours breathing heavily. Suddenly little Alice appeared in my line of sight so fast it was like she was a tiny-mutant vampire or something. She is so weird, but I love it. She was standing next to Edward's head wearing a glittery pink strap-on. I didn't know what she was thinking. That thing was way too small to satisfy his cock-starved ass. She giggled as she made fuck me eyes at him and he grinned before engulfing the entire thing into his mouth and throat. Gah. Doesn't matter what color or substance made up the dong, Edward deep throating a dick was a sexy as fuck thing. He was obviously not being a sub in this little session as he made no secret of his happy little noises that a cock in his mouth generally produced. Alice was likewise unfettered by collar and was lovingly running her hands through his hair and scratching his scalp. Dude purred like a kitten. Like totally purred. B did that too as well as a kinda meow if she really got going. Weird feline-super-sex-freaks.

Rose pulled my eyes away from the scene of the dildo-head-jobby type thing when she knelt down and wrapped her ruby red lips around the head of Edward's cock. She had on the scarlet lipstick that drove me wild. That color wrapped around a dick or tit was soooooooo hot. She kept her eyes on me as she pulled off and spoke.

"You will not move or make a sound. You will watch us. If you follow my instructions, you will get to come very soon. And then you will get hard again within five minutes. Or I will content myself tonight with this bigger cock. Do you understand?" Ok, party foul babe. You just made your favorite toy feel small. And the last order, well, sorry but it doesn't work like that with guys. I didn't have to say my response out loud. For an instance, my eyes met hers and said, "not okay babe. And I can't control my hard-on response time, as you well know." For a second she was my Rosie again with a small "sorry, I didn't mean it" glance, and I looked back with a "it's cool, you can totes make it up to me laters," look before she changed back to Mistress.

"Watch and learn slave." With that she was back to wrapping her lips around Edward's man-sausage. Edward groaned around Ali's tit that he had decided to suck on while his fingers were busy in her pussy. She giggled at the groan and motioned to Rose's ass in the air with one hand. When Edward returned to giving the pink strap-on a blow job, he slipped his other hand down Rosie's back and began to finger her pussy as well.

He is my hero. Seriously. The guy was getting head from a chick with red lipstick and sucking power like a Hover while sucking a strap-on off in between mini-make-out sessions with the chick who he was finger fucking on the right, all the while fucking the same chick who was blowing him with his other hand. The only thing that would've been hotter is if Jasper was fucking him in the ass from below. And he could probably totally do that too. See? Sex MA-FUCKING-CHINE bitches!

Rose pulled up off of his cock causing him to pout his pretty BJ swollen lips at her. She leaned up to kiss him before she began fucking herself back and forth on his fingers. He, the cocky bastard, was smirking as Al ignored the fake dick attached to her and rode his other hand like it was the god-damned rodeo championship. The smug bastard then said, "kiss," and they locked lips right when his hands started moving faster. Rose came first with a low whimper of relief. She kissed Edward slowly before looking at me and saying, "come now bitch," before sucking one of Al's tits into her mouth which triggered the pixie's climax. Edward did not come. But I sure as hell did. I didn't even have to touch my dick. That had never happened before. I was shaking from the intensity.

Rose stood up and petted my head affectionately and said, "good boy." Uh, ok, the dog metaphor was a bit weird, but I could run with it. I let my mouth open with the tongue slightly exposed while I panted through the aftereffects of my spunking. I was really hoping she'd reward me with a nice juicy bone to play with, as it had not escaped my attention that Eddie-boy hadn't come yet. I'd happily suck off Jasper too, but he was strangely missing. I remembered his trek towards the video room and realized that we were being filmed. Awesome. That was going into my personal collection to bring out for private time with Rosie.

WHOA! Holy-fucking-shit-halellujah-Chuck-Norris-crickets -on-a-trisquit! The strap-on that had just been shoved into my asshole stopped once it was buried in fully. Oh, the lube from earlier and the skinnier dildo made sense now. I was not a power-bottom like Eduardo or Jasper. Those two were power bottoms and preferred to be filled with huge dicks, whereas I need something a bit smaller to start out. I could handle their cocks in my ass and love it, but it required more prep-time for me and had to be slower and gentler than they or I would be with each other.

Mmm…..I bet this made for a fantastic scene. My 6'5" frame on all fours on a leash held by the nearly 6' blonde goddess while the 5' nothing pixie fucked me in the ass with a pink glittery strap-on and Edward beat his cock lazily in front of us with a pillow behind him and one hand behind his head. Alice pulled out and started slamming out in and out of my asshole with vigor. She tilted just a bit and started to hit my prostate with every stroke.

ANNNNNDDDDDD, IT'S ALIVE! My cock was back in action with that little hip move of the shrimp's. Rose had leaned over my back and was probably biting Al's nips or something. She then lay down in front of me though with Edward spooned cosily behind her kneading her breasts slowly, having given up on his self-pleasure momentarily.

"You've been a good little bitch. Now have your treat. But do not think of coming." I dove on her snatch like a fat kid on a cream pie and licked her sweet pussy for everything I was worth. I moved one hand up to slam my fingers in and out and noticed that Edward's fingers were there as well. They disappeared after a moment, so I figured he was getting a little back-door action going for Rose. Alice was still fucking me with abandon and saying all kinds of wonderfully filthy things. Rose started to tense up at her voice. Alice's voice matched her pixie like size so it was kinda like what you'd hear if Tinkerbelle decided to do porn but still strangely hot. "You little cockwhore you. Do you like my dick in your ass bitch? Need me to fuck you slower little baby? Can you handle a real pounding from a real bitch, little slut?"

With one final plunge of my fingers, Rose was cumming on my tongue. I gentled up immediately and knew that Ed would as well. She had come so many times that she had to be super sensitive down there and tired as hell. I was getting tired despite the six hour power-nap we had all shared earlier. Alice pulled out gently and leaned down to kiss my ass sweetly. I realized suddenly that I had no idea what time it was and it was kind of fantastic. No demands or schedules, just love and pleasure with my lovers.


	7. Full

**BPOV**

Oh, man….that was so fucking hot. Watching Emmett blow Edward had me dripping wet and desperate. When Rose and Alice joined in, it was just so good. Even though I was wearing a leash and a collar, I was basically free to move and watch. The collar is really for effect and what comes next. I could see Jasper on the sidelines filming the whole thing. He had to drop a hand occasionally to stroke his dick as the session went on further. Since I was free to roam, I crawled over to help him out with his issue. While he held the camera freestyle, I licked his cock from base to tip. I knew what was coming, so I didn't start full on blowing him, but I did bob a few times and then switch to little strokes with my hand. I saw the tripod set up nearby with another camera and knew that I was about to have a fantasy fulfilled.

I was a bit occupied pounding my pussy against Alice's when Rose wandered off earlier, so I was surprised to see her standing nearby whispering with Jasper who was setting up camera equipment. She had swayed her way over to us after we climaxed and then bent down to talk quietly. "Hey Bellababy? I was thinking we could fulfill one of your fantasies tonight as a 'thank you' to you for our surprises." Oh. Oh my. I had a number of fantasies, so I had to ask which one.

"Well, to start, I have a treat for you. I was also hoping you would wear the collar and leash. I know we only sub occasionally and you don't really dig the routine, but it would look so fucking hot." True, while I _loved_ rough sex, I didn't enjoy whips and chains and pain like Em did. Edward really loved being submissive to the guys, so he didn't mind restraints and pain like I did. I didn't see an issue with wearing the collar though and knew it would drive the boys wild, so I had no problem nodding.

"Excellent. Now, close your eyes for your surprise. If you don't like it, tell me, okay?" I knew she used a safe word with Emmett when they did S & M stuff, so that was another easy thing to do. I had closed my eyes without hesitation when I felt her two hands pulling my nipples to an almost painful degree. While I didn't like pain in general, pain and nipple play was another story. I frickin loved having my tits treated rough like now. I tried not to squirm. I felt cold metal on my breasts seconds before the fingers pinching were replaced by a tight clamp on both nipples. I mewled a bit before I realized it and opened my eyes to see two clamps on my nipples.

"Oh, this feels so….unh…so good."

"Well lover, wouldn't you feel even better if every hole was filled with a big hot cock?" Was she serious? While we had gotten rough in the past and switched up, we hadn't done three cocks in one person, but it was one of my dirtiest fantasies. Niiiiiiiccccceeee.

"I'm in. Absolutely 150%. Thanks guys."

Rose and Ali smiled happily. "Well, first I'm going to have a bit of fun with Emmett. It seems like he's inviting us, doesn't it?" Em did have his bare ass up in the air all vulnerable. "Jasper will film it. Alice and Edward can help. We'll keep them from cumming though so they're ready for you. Then Jazz will set up the tripod and you can go to town, chica!"

And they did have some fun that's for sure. I saw Rose lean into Edward and whisper once she was recovered. She must have been filling him in on the plan because his eyes widened before looking to me with pure lust.

"I call her pussy. I want a good view. Jasper, you take her mouth which leaves the ass for Em." Edward was already up and moving. Rose grabbed the end of my leash and pulled me with them towards the small platform near her area. Oh, we were doing this on stage, huh? Excellent. Jasper was behind her with the tripod with Alice and Em bringing up the rear. I saw that Alice had the free camera and was going to be doing her own thing. I sat on the platform on my knees and waited. After Jazz had the camera going, the three guys stepped up with their arms around each other. Edward and Jasper began to kiss slowly before Jazz turned his head and kissed Emmett. Edward and Emmett then kissed which started a round robin of making out. Rose was standing next to me holding the leash. It was about to get filthy in here. God, I hope she talked really dirty.

"Eyes on the floor, bitch!" I dropped my eyes and looked at my knees. Her loud order was followed by a soft demanding whisper next to my ear.

"Do you like watching them touch each other, girl? Hmmm? Such a little whore you are. And you know what happens to whores, right?" Her breath fanned my hair making me want to shiver.

"They get fucked."

The volume of her normal voice was startling after her whispers. She reached down and twisted both clamps ruthlessly. Oh God. It hurt so good to feel them. I was somewhat worried that they would remain elongated and hard forever but not nearly worried enough to want them gone. The tingles of pain and pleasure were just too delicious.

"On all fours. Now." I moved obediently. Edward, Jasper and Emmett moved in front of me and dropped to their knees as well. They angled in and began to smack their cocks lightly against my cheeks and mouth. I was starting to drool a little in anticipation.

"Suck them." I opened my mouth wide and wanted to cry with relief when the first cock was in my mouth. Edward. I could taste him. I swirled my tongue around his head before making sucking motions with my lips and cheeks as I plunged down. A thwack on my cheek caused me to release Edward and suck in a different cock. Emmett. Thicker than the others but still yummy. He wasted no time and plunged to the back of my throat over and over again. I felt thin fingers in my ass lubing me up as I pulled off and switched again, finding Jasper this time. He went slower but still chose to plunge in and out rather than have me bob. I loved having my face fucked. There was something hot about having a cock pushed back and forth in your mouth. I shared this particular fetish with my Edward. That man would do just about anything to have a hot cock in his mouth or ass. So hot.

Once the fingers pulled out, I saw a hand beside my face stroking first one cock and then another. Mistress Rose was back.

"You like all these cocks little slut?" I raised my eyes to hers as I sucked Emmett in deep. I pulled back and off leaving my mouth wide open and waiting. "Edward, lay on your back. Bitch, straddle him and sink down onto his cock but keep your arms straight. You boys know what to do."

I saw Edward lay flat beside me and moved to mount him. I climbed onto his cock and sunk home. His eyes were black with desire. They shifted slightly to fixate on something in front of me and before I knew what was happening, Jasper was leaning over his head and inserting his long hot dick into my mouth. I glanced down to see Edward eying his testicles with hunger and then raised my eyes to Jasper's blue gaze.

**JPOV**

Fuck. Bella had a dangerous mouth on her. She could deep throat just as rough as Edward without gagging once. When she wrapped her lips around my cock and sucked, she looked up at me from under those lashes. Those dark doe eyes of hers, so wide and open, contrasted to the wanton way she suckled my cock. OH! Gunh. My balls were being sucked one by one into a hot mouth. Edward's tongue swirled around them with enthusiasm before each suck. Bella was nose to pube with my crotch, and Edward had an entire ball in his mouth. He seemed to sense my excitement and suddenly stopped for a bit as B pulled her head back and used one hand to angle my cock downward. I suddenly realized that Emmett was about to penetrate her ass right when I felt Edward's hot mouth on my cock from below. Damn.

**EmPOV**

Jeepin Jelly Beans people! Gang bang. I had gotten so distracted by watching B mount Edward and suck off Jazz that I almost forgot my part. Smack! A whip to the left ass cheek brought my focus back. Dark blue eyes met my own as Rose came beside me and pulled me by the collar around to B's juicy apple-bottom stuck in the air all nice and empty. Well, I can't resist that invite, can I? I moved to thrust into her tiny asshole right as another thwack hit my other ass cheek. So good.

**BPOV**

I've never been shy about my enjoyment in watching Edward with a cock in his mouth or ass, or if we were both lucky, then a cock in both mouth and ass. His red lips around a juicy piece of meat and the look of absolute lust he always wore just did it for me. I risked Rose's wrath long enough to use my hand to push Jazz's dick into his waiting mouth. I felt sudden pressure on my asshole and braced a bit for Emmett to enter. His thickness was always a shock. After the head passed that first tight ring, he threw caution to the wind and slammed in hard. I could feel that he had on a condom and knew that it was in case he switched to pussy. From what we've read, switching back and forth without protection can lead to infections that would sideline one of us for days or weeks. Not going to happen…

**EPOV**

Unh. Ah. Bella riding my cock was heaven but being able to see Jazz face fuck her while it happened was fricking awesome. I didn't even try to resist temptation when it came to sucking on his balls but was pleasantly surprised when Bella shared. As I sucked his cock in from my rather awkward position, I noticed that Bella suddenly thrust forward. The bear must have joined the party. Mmmm….I could feel him moving in her through the thin membranes separating us. Pure heaven. I twirled my tongue around the head of Jazz's cock while they set up a rhythm with Bella rocking on my hard on and Emmet thrusting in time. Bella suddenly stuck one finger into my mouth with Jasper's dick. So good. She pulled his cock out of my mouth and plunged it all the way in on one fell swoop.

**BPOV**

Emmett had paused momentarily after he slammed into my ass before beginning a thrusting rhythm. I rolled my hips with him and was able to push back down on Edward in time. I was now ready for my third cock, so I pulled Jazz's out of Edward's mouth and plunged my face all the way to his base before swallowing around the head. We got into a rhythm of Jazz fisting my hair and slamming in and out as I was pushed and pulled forward by the huge members occupying my pussy and asshole. It was unreal in the intensity of pleasure. The fullness that I felt made me feel almost wild. I could feel every ridge of their skin as each of them took their pleasure from me. Edward was still playing with Jasper's balls sometimes and Emmett had started to pull all the way out before slamming in again. For five minutes we fucked in continuous rhythm before a voice called out, "STOP!"

I nearly cried. I wanted to keep moving, keep feeling.

"Switch." It was a simple order but galvanized the men to action. Edward slid out from under me and took his place at my mouth. Jasper strolled around to my ass as Emmett plunged into my pussy from below. We started in again even harder and faster than before. Edward fisted both hands in my hair and started slamming in and out of my mouth with more speed. I felt him lean over and knew that he was tongue fucking Jazz as he pounded into my asshole with fervor. My face was buried in Edward's pubic hair as he flexed his ass muscles over and over again in an effort to hump my mouth. Emmett reached up and twisted one nipple clamp which triggered my first climax. I could feel my muscles clamping down on each of them inside me but they didn't come. Teenage boy stamina was coming in very handy tonight!

They switched again. And again. For a half hour straight, the sounds of cursing and slapping skin and sucking holes was all I could notice. I had come twice more and we were all sweating hard. Currently, we were back to the first formation. I knew it couldn't last much longer. The guys were struggling to hold on as it was. As my next orgasm started to build, I waited for the sounds of my lovers' release.

**JPOV**

Holy mother of fuck. This was insane. We had been pounding and slamming into Bella for over a half an hour without stop, but she was still going. This was crazy intense even for her, which is saying something. I was getting close to losing it though. I was in her mouth again and had taken to watching her lips as she sucked me off. Suddenly I felt a presence behind me. A probing at my hole startled me into plunging harder than ever into B's throat. She didn't seem to mind as she swallowed around the head of my cock. A dildo suddenly plunged all the way into my asshole.

Alice had decided to help us out, it would seem. I noticed that Emmett was in the same situation as Rose was gripping his hips and going to town with her own strap-on. Alice got really into it at this point. With her slamming her fake cock in and out of my ass and Bella sucking my own cock like a champ, I was getting closer to my own release. When a hot mouth sucked one of my balls all the way in, I lost it. I came in great long spurts into Bella's mouth. She swallowed and then proceeded to lick me clean before leaning down to French kiss Edward. Emmett pulled out with a roar and shot his load all over her ass cheeks. Now that her hips were somewhat released, Edward began to pound into her from below.

**EPOV**

Bella was kind enough to share Jasper's taste with me, so I was now happily sucking him off her tongue. I had heard Emmett roar his own end, so I took the opportunity to grab her hips and pound up into her tight little pussy with a vengeance. She should've been looser by now. Anyone else would be, but Bella was unique in her body's reactions. She liked to say that she had been made just to love us. I felt the same way.

I could feel her starting to spasm a bit and continued to pump in and out of her. I felt other hands between us and opened my eyes to Rose and Alice on either side. When Bella started to come, they released the clamps from her nipples, causing her contractions to start again harder than ever before triggering my own release. I came in long jets inside of her before stilling. She was draped over me and not moving.

"Baby?"

"Bella?" "Bells?" "B?" "ISABELLA!"

Finally her head raised. "When can we do that again?" God, I love this woman.


	8. Intermission

**APOV**

That was so freaking hot. I mean, I just want to jump every one of them right now, but even our crazy group need rest. We pulled Bella up and all six of us walked towards the showers to rinse off. Rose and I took control of Bella and were soaping her up gently while trading tiny kisses. I'm about to wash those delicious breasts when my girl gives a soft sigh. I follow her eyes to the guys who are also slowly washing each other.

"Do you remember the first time we saw them together?" Bella's voice is almost whispered and I know she is still in that warm afterglow where our best soft conversations have taken place.

"I'll never forget it. I'll also never forget the first time I kissed your sweet lips." I plant a little kiss on those lips and turn to do the same to Rose.

"I'll never forget how I found out about you two!" Rose is smiling softly. "Thank you."

"For what baby?" Bella kisses Rose softly as well right when the guys turn to us.

"For letting us in. You four had already been together by the time Em and I both joined in, so you didn't have to include us." Rose was whispering as well.

"Yes, we did." It's Edward that answers as he takes over washing Rose in between tiny kisses.

"We wanted and loved you both already. Our circle was incomplete without you all." Jasper kisses Rose himself before taking over for Bella. We're all rinsed by this point but are still happy just to touch one another.

"One for all and all for one, kiddos!" Emmett has broken the quiet lovers' moment with trademark style. The next thing I know, I'm nose to ass as he's thrown me over his shoulder and is moving somewhere. I leaned forward and bit his ass hard. After a high pitched squeak, he got back to business. "Jacuzzi or nap time my pretties?"

"Nap," Bella yawns.

"You guys want to turn on a movie and cuddle?" My question was meant in a non-sexual way but Em has a bit of that lusty spark in his eye. I hate to disappoint but we really did need a bit of down time. I've already lost count of orgasms for myself and the girls and the guys seem to have a similar problem. "While I'm sure your movie choice would be stimulating, bear, I think we need some downtime. Even the sexual superfreaks need to rest at some point." Yes, we're all aware of his nickname for B and Ed, in fact, most of us use it ourselves. Though I'm glad he stuck with that theory. I remember a few days of Junior year where Emmett thought that they were aliens. It finally took Bella crying because she was 'abnormal and unnatural' for Em to realize that it was best to let that theory go. He did make it up to both of them….repeatedly. They really are a phenomenon. Almost supernatural. Oooo…..we can do vampire takes a human role play. The costumes would be totes cool…..

"She's gone folks. My guess would be clothes or shoes." The voice of my longest-standing lover was amused though still tired.

"What? What'd I miss?" Dammit! I hate missing shit! Huh. Where did that come from? There was a huge screen hanging from the ceiling in front of the unused portion of our huge bed-space-thing. Grrr….we need better names.

"As I was saying," Edward echoed his other half's amusement, "we can curl up under blankets and such and turn on a movie. Get comfy so those of us that want to nap can do so." Oh, sweet. I could recharge a bit. Thankfully when Emmett dropped me on the bed, I bounced.

"Jerkface".

**EPOV **

Emmett had dropped Alice straight onto the mattress, making the little thing bounce. I was really trying not to laugh. Rose grabbed her hand and pulled her up to the pillows and blankets before snuggling down with Emmett in a tangle of arms and legs. I felt hands on my chest and leaned back into Jasper's arms.

"You got a preference for side?" I looked at Bella in front of me.

"By both of yours. Always." The each grabbed one of my hands and led me to the pillows, leaving me in the middle of a giant spoon-session. "Uh, guys, movie?"

"Dammit." Jasper hopped up and wandered to the media area. I planted tiny kisses up Bella's neck and jaw as I wondered what he'd pick. We were notorious for never agreeing on a movie. I really hoped it wasn't "Finding Nemo" again. I mean, there's just something inherently wrong about watching Disney movies while your bi-male lover spoons with his dick in your ass crack while you have yours in your lady-lover's. It just seems wrong somehow but dude has an unnatural love of that flick. I think it's the rasta-turtles.

He crawled back in behind me as The Avengers began to play. Man, I have a deep lust for the guy that plays Captain America. Jazz knows I want to bite his ass, so I'm guessing he wants some ass play soon. B has serious ScarJo love, so she'll be feeling it too.

"You did that on purpose didn't you?"

"Who me?" The devilish smile led to a sensual kiss. I turned back with his arms around us both and watched the movie, but my mind was taking a trip down memory lane. Hearing the girls reminisce brought to mind how Jasper and I had fallen in love and gotten together. It was certainly an unconventional tale.


	9. Boys Time: EXJ Flashback 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. I just made them Bi.**

EPOV Age 14

Fucking Whitlock. It's all his goddamn fault I'm in this situation. I have a 4.2 GPA with advanced courses, am on the varsity baseball and football teams and have a shit-ton of awards in music. Yeah, I'm a fucking prodigy or whatever. Prodigies don't get sent to the principal's office for fighting. The principal seems pretty damned surprised to have us here as well, and I'm sure my dad will be floored to get this call. It's not like Shitlock has ever been here for punishment either. He's the only other freshman varsity baseball player and has a 4.0 GPA and some sort of architecture prize or something. Asshole. It's just his stupidity and a truly bizarre trail of events that have landed me here…with a fucking hard on….great.

It's not like I'm hurting in the sex department. Yes, I'm 14 and will be 15 in two weeks, but I had my growth spurt freakishly early, so I was already almost 6 feet by the time I turned 13. Now, I'm 6'3" and toned. Even the nurses at Dad's hospital forget I'm 14….sometimes with very nice results. Yes, I'm a bit of a player but I'm not an idiot about it. I just have a high sex drive.

Last year, when I finished growing, I started to get more and more offers from older girls. I took a fair number of them up on making out and hand jobs and even progressed to regular blow jobs with plenty of fingering on my part as a thank you. I mean, I'm not stupid. I wasn't going to stick my face anywhere where I might catch something, and I certainly wasn't going to chance knocking someone up. We're like super-filthy-rich, so Dad's sex talk with me a few years ago had included a number of unique warnings. The main one being that we had to be more careful than most because sometimes women would use sex to try to get access to the Cullen fortune whether it's from seducing money from us or getting knocked up to gain entrance. Yeah, it was certainly different than your usual birds and bees nonsense. But, Dad being Dad, he had made sure to remind me that love makes everything better. Dude had learned the hard way about mercenary women (yes, thanks mom for using us as a payday….too bad you got high and wrecked your prized little sports car before you could use it….), but he was still a die-hard romantic. Believed in true love and all that jazz. Unfortunately, that trait seemed to be genetic, so I found myself always looking for more.

Despite having a romantic soul, I managed to become bit of a player by the time I was 14. I suspect Dad knew all along, but he was remarkably silent about my sex life. He and I had a deal where I could talk to him about anything and he would answer me honestly. It had served us well and created a trust there. He knew I would be very careful, and I knew he had my back if I needed to talk. We worked so well together it was like the woman who bore me had never existed. I really had no love for her, but I guess that's not surprising. She didn't love me so it never seemed important to try. I used to dream of what a mom would be like though….but that's not important.

Anyways, last fall, a new family had moved to the block. The lovely Irina was their daughter. At 20, she was beautiful with long blonde hair and sky blue eyes. I tended to prefer brunettes but somehow always ended up with a blonde….weird. Anyways, Irina was taking a semester off of school because of some issues with the administration. She later confided that she had been caught in an orgy with four professors and a dean. Yes, Irina loved sex. Any kind of sex, and she decided that I would be a lovely distraction from her punishment. She needed a math tutor and wanted to learn French, and as I was already done with Calculus and fluent, it was recommended that I tutor her. Her father had never met me, so when he heard 14 year old genius, he assumed I looked more like a character from The Big Bang Theory than a tall, athletic man and saw no problems with her frequent visits to the house.

Since she was way too into experiencing everything and partying to want a kid, I was more at ease. The fact that she could not tell anyone or risk a jail sentence for sex with a minor made me less worried about a hidden agenda. So I fucked her. A lot. In every conceivable position. Sometimes with a friend joining in to fill her girl on girl needs. She was the one who clued me in to anal fun. I was fucking floored the first time she fingered my asshole while blowing me. I mean, I love women, obviously so I was sure I wasn't gay. I mean, I admired the way guys looked, but it seemed natural to me. I had never really had feelings for a guy so I didn't see homosexuality as an issue for me. And then Irina shoved a finger in my ass and I went wild. It felt so good. I mean, she could get me hard with just a finger in my hole no matter how recently I'd cum all over her. After that first finger, she talked me into experimenting with anal beads and such and I loved it.

Irina was gone now though. It turns out that her dad had been creating a ponze scheme and bilking investors for millions. I _may_ have been the one to figure it out. I told you….genius. Dad had allowed me access to a portion of my trust fund when he realized my aptitude with numbers was leading me to keep a chart showing losses and gains in the market and such. It was a hobby but apparently I had a natural talent for it, so Dad thought I'd enjoy a little real life application. Even with us donating a huge hunk of our yearly revenues to charity, we were still ridiculously wealthy, so risking a few million to see if I was really as talented as he thought seemed like a no brainer. Well, I turned the first three million into ten within months. Carlisle just laughed and said that I could continue to work the money I'd made if I gave half to charity every year which was a simple yes for me. He had raised me to _want_ to help others, so I did so almost automatically now.

Anyways, Irina's Dad had asked Carlisle to invest in his business, but Dad had said he needed to do some research first which meant that he talked to me. I managed to….er….access some financials of his company and started to get puzzled by what I was seeing. One day after he asked Dad, I had figured his scheme out. I took the evidence to Dad and he called a friend in law enforcement to find out next steps. When the FBI came to our house, they were pissed to find me as the expert who discovered a financial crime. Well, they were pissed for about five minutes until I had laid out all the evidence and explained in detail what was happening. Dad and I were both smirking by the end of the meeting, and Irina's dad was arrested within a day.

I was nervous to tell Irina because we had become friends through all our sexcapades. She was completely relaxed about the whole thing though and found it hilarious that a 14 year old had taken down her father. She then proceeded to tell me about her dream of becoming a porn star. Seriously. The woman wanted to become the next Jenna Jameson, so the day after her dad was arrested, she took the fifty grand I gave her and flew to LA to meet with some producers. The money was part of a greater plan of mine to help relieve the investors who lost everything. I figured Irina was just as much a victim as anyone, so dad had no problem with my "donation" to her future. When told that she was going to the adult film industry, he got a weird look on his face when he looked at me for a few days...almost like awe mixed with exasperation.

With Irina gone, I reverted back to high school girls but always wore two condoms and refused all attempts at relationships. Any girl who wanted to fuck me had to know up front that I wasn't interested in anything else. I didn't get as much anal fun but decided to enjoy that on my solo time which happened daily despite how much I'd messed around during the day. I was somewhat worried that I had a sex addiction but dad didn't think it was a concern. He, after a somewhat embarrassing conversation, seemed to think that I was just a super sexual person but made me get regular STD tests to play it safe.

My reminiscing was interrupted by the receptionist telling Shitlock and I that our parents would arrive soon. Brought back to the present, I glanced to my side to check on my fellow prisoner. I think he looked worse than I did. I mean, I had a fat lip and a black eye but he seemed to have two black eyes and a swollen jaw so I was calling it a win. We hadn't ever come to physical blows before though our acquaintance was always tense despite the fact that we had so much in common. For some reason we just never were comfortable around each other.

It all came to a head during gym class today. We were playing basketball and I was trying to get free to catch the ball but he had me covered. I went to turn at the same time that he did and my ass ended up poking into his crotch. Now, having only had my own hands playing with my ass recently, it was more than a little shocking to me to have someone's crotch touching me there. Even more shocking was the fact that he had a massive hard on growing. My own dick had responded. What the hell? We both sort of jumped in surprise and then fell tangled together. For some reason, I just got pissed and apparently I wasn't the only one.

Shitlock screamed "watch it you dick!" I saw red and turned towards him. I think we threw punches at the same time but after that it was mayhem. I only know that wrestling around on the ground with him was turning me on more than anything had since Irina left with her anal beads and freaky sex moves. And he was just as hard as me. By the time they pulled us apart, there was blood and torn shirts. I managed to hide my hard on because I had on tight boxer briefs. He was hunched slightly hiding his own.

Ok, thinking about that hadn't helped my situation any. I realized I needed to take care of this before my Dad got here, so I hopped up and asked the receptionist if I could go to the bathroom. She let me into the one off the nurse's office, and I quickly got down to business. I visualized a buxom red head on her knees in front of me. Licking my hand, I pulled my shorts down under my ball and then started stroking. I imaged it was the redhead's hand and mouth working me. I fisted my cock tightly while sticking two fingers in my mouth. As I pumped my shaft, I reached around and roughly inserted two fingers into my ass. I had a hard rhythm going and was not going to take long to finish. Suddenly, instead of the sultry redhead I had been picturing, it was Jasper Whitlock's blonde hair and pretty blue eyes looking up at me with his full lips wrapped around my cock. I came hard into the sink. Oh fuck me, sideways. I just called a guy's eyes pretty and I just imagined a guy blowing me. Maybe I am gay.

JPOV

Doucheward returned from the bathroom after a few minutes but did not make eye contact with me at all. Fine. He could ignore me, and I would do the same to him. I mean, it's not like I haven't had to pretend to ignore him before. He's always been the one guy who could get on my nerves, and he wasn't even trying. He'd just have to walk in the room with his crazy fuck-hair, deep green eyes and red lips and I'd become tense all over. I know why. I mean, I'm pretty frickin self aware for someone who just turned 15. I've had sex with plenty of women. I'm fully grown, rich and hot so it's not really a surprise that chicks want me. It was a surprise when a guy at my architecture camp wanted me too.

Growing up with just a mom made me really tolerant of different lifestyles. I guess I just didn't have that alpha male chip on my shoulder that most did. Once my sperm-donor dickhead was gone, it was just me and mom. She's a wicked popular interior designer and travels a lot so I've spent a lot of time with my Grandma in recent years. Mom hates to leave me and will take me with her whenever I don't have school and sometimes even if I do. Grandma is nuts though, so staying with her is not a problem. She smokes cigars, drinks whiskey straight and will gamble on anything. Since she's got enough money to last ten lifetimes, mom can't really complain about the gambling. Since she broke her hip last year though, she's spent more and more time in Florida with her old "friend" Max. We all know Max isn't just a friend but no one comments on their lifestyle. With Grandma, or Dixie as she prefers to be called, gone, I have more time to myself at the house. Being the clever boy I am, I have used said time to sleep with a number of nubile young beauties and build up quite a porn library via mail order. Prepaid credit card and knowing when mom is out of town make it possible to order whatever I want and receive it without her being aware. Oh yes, being smart has its advantages. I did, however, get a surprise when one of the movies I ordered was a gay porno and not the regular one I thought. I hid it away though and didn't return it. Should have been a clue right there.

When my roommate at the building and design camp had told me he was gay, I didn't think it would affect me. When he hinted at finding me attractive, I thought it was a nice compliment. When he said that he loved giving blow jobs and would happily replace my twice daily wank with a BJ, I was shocked. And aroused. At first I said no, but after a day or two when camp was almost over, I couldn't resist my curiosity anymore and asked if he would start slow with maybe a hand job.

I was petrified. I mean, I had never ever imagined a guy touching my dick let alone jerking me off. I came out of our bathroom that night with a towel around my waist. I sat back on my bed and opened the towel. Peter came over and sat down next to me. Without saying a word, he reached his hand down and started to stroke me. It was so different than a girl. I mean, he knew where to touch to really make me crazy. And his hands were bigger. He was a delicate little guy but even with a smaller frame, his hands were still larger. He stared at my cock with rapt attention. His own lap was sporting a bulge. I felt his other hand touch my balls. As his one hand pumped my shaft, the other started to roll my balls in his hand. It was magic.

"Um, Jasper? These jeans are hurting me. Can I open them or lose them or something? I promise not to do anything you don't want, ok?" I nodded since I was having some trouble speaking just then. It felt so illicit and secret and that had my blood pounding a loud cadence through my body. His cock sprang free as he sighed with relief. It was a good deal smaller than my own 8.5 inches but still nice. At about 5.5 inches, he was probably dead average but it was a nice pink color with a strong vein up the front. I couldn't stop staring.

"You can touch it if you want." He sounded amused at my intense scrutiny and returned to pumping my shaft and rolling my balls with enthusiasm. I wanted. Man did I want. So I did. I reached out and wrapped my hand around his cock and pulled a bit. He groaned.

"Jasper, please _please_ let me suck your dick. You'll love it. I swear."

"Yes." It was simple but I didn't think a lot of words were necessary just then. We seemed to be communicating just fine with movements. He crawled off my bed and pulled my legs over the edge. Seeing a man kneeling between my legs had me nervous and excited at the same time. I guess he didn't want to give me a chance to change my mind because he jumped right in, wrapping his lips around the head and starting to bob at a rapid speed.

Oh God. So good. I wanted to see every second, so I kept my eyes on the brown haired boy blowing me. He had one hand fisting the base of my cock that he couldn't fit in his mouth. When he pulled up next, he stopped and sucked on one of his own fingers for a second before bobbing back down. He sucked his cheeks in and pulled up hard. When he lowered down again, he gazed up at me at the exact same time he stuck one finger into my asshole. I came. Violently. He swallowed every drop and sat back on his ass.

"Oh. Oh fuck. So good." I was not making much sense. He smiled serenely and stroked his smaller cock a little. "Oh, I'm clean. I mean, I've been tested and everything, so there's nothing to worry about with the…uh…" I swallowed nervously and he laughed since that was the word I had been searching for.

"I am too. I've been with one guy and we were each other's firsts, so no worries there. Do you mind if I finish this?" He nodded down at his dick with a smile on his face.

"NO!" The poor guy looked shocked. I probably did as well since I hadn't planned on objecting. I thought for a second and realized I wanted to reciprocate. What? Oh hell, if you're going to do something, do it all the way, right? "I want to finish you. Please. I don't think I can handle a blow, but I could do a hand job? I've never done this before, but I'd like to try, if it's ok?"

I think I shocked him so much he couldn't speak because he just sort of nodded jerkily and climbed up on the bed next to me. I lowered to my knees and found myself somewhere I never thought I'd be….with another guy's cock in my face. Huh. Ok, just go with it Whitlock. I reached out one hand and started to stroke and then puckered my lips and kissed the tip. That was as far as I was going with my mouth just then but I put every technique I had into jerking him off to completion. He came all over his own stomach and laid back in relief. I climbed on the bed and laid next to him. He just smiled at me and said, "well, it's too bad we didn't try this earlier. We could've helped each other out the past two weeks. Now we leave tomorrow." "Yeah, too bad." I smiled and that was that. He blew me and I jerked him off twice more before we left, and we parted as friends.

I had been surprised when I got home to find myself still attracted to girls. I hadn't been with any other guys since then but had taken out that gay porn movie and watched it more times than I could count. I ordered some other bisexual pornos because I was still getting a lot of enjoyment out of fucking girls on a regular basis. I enjoyed the diversity, so I don't think I'm totally gay. I do really really want to try fucking a guy though. Unfortunately, the only guy I seem to picture fucking is the one I don't get along with….Mr. Pussy-hound extraordinaire himself, Edward Cullen.

Now, I was sitting here expecting my mother at any moment with an erection. I asked permission to go to the bathroom and quickly took care of business. I tried to keep the image of bronze hair and green eyes out of my mind but ended up thinking about his asshole as I came with a rush. Gah! This sucks. As I cleaned up, I remembered that he had been hard during our little wrestling match too. Weird. Maybe he…? No. Can't be.

When I stepped back into the waiting area, I immediately saw Cullen's face. It was twisted in what can only be described as abject horror. Following his gaze, I saw a nightmare waiting to happen. My mother, who never really dates or looks at guys at all, was standing with her hand clasped in Dr. Cullen's hand and staring into his eyes with a kinda dreamy expression on her face. Oh. Fuck. No. This can't happen.

EPOV

Dad strolled in right after Shitlock got up to use the bathroom. He was not amused.

"Edward! What the hell happened to you? Are you ok? Did this guy just attack you or something?" I couldn't lie because there were witnesses and I hated trying to lie to Dad. Damn.

"Um. No. We just started fighting. We've never gotten along and it just blew up today. It's not a big deal. Won't happen again, I swear." Disappointment flashed across his features and my gut clenched in response. That was one thing I had never seen before on his face. I royally fucked up.

"Fine. We WILL be discussing this further Edward." He walked over to the receptionist and started speaking quietly right when a pretty woman with caramel hair rushed into the office looking around frantically.

"He's in the bathroom Mrs. Whitlock." She turned to me suddenly and her eyes actually held concern as they flashed over my injuries. Jasper won the jackpot in the mom lottery even if his dad was as much as loser as my mom. Mrs. W was everything I'd ever thought a mom should be. Sure she worked a lot, but she was there for every important event and made the best cookies and was sweet and warm to all of us. She had always made a point to greet me by name and talk to me when we crossed paths. I think she knew that I'd never had a mom and wanted to be nice. Though now that I think about it, I don't think she and Dad had ever met before. Since I wasn't friends with her son, they wouldn't have had reason to talk to each other and this was the first year we were on the same team for anything. Dad turned around when he heard my voice and started over to us. When Mrs. W turned to see who was walking over, it was like time stopped. They reached out to shake hands but just stood there staring at each other. What the hell? Oh. Oh no. Dad was a romantic at heart but I thought he'd given up on love at first sight. Apparently not. Oh God. This cannot be happening. I caught Jasper's eye when he walked into the room. My horror must have shown because he looked startled and then turned to our still immobile parents. Ah yes, there's the horror now. Our eyes met. I knew three things for certain. One: Some part of me had sexual attraction to Jasper Whitlock. Two: Our parents seemed to be falling in love before our very eyes. Three: We were both screwed.


	10. Boys Time: EXJ Flashback 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. I just made them Bi.**

EPOV (Age 15 still)

In the two weeks since our fight, Jasper and I had seen more of each other than either of us would prefer. The principal, once she was able to break Dad and Mrs. W's staring contest, spoke to all of us in her office. The long and short was that fighting is never condoned. We'd each get two days suspension which would _not_ go on our permanent record and be forced to do two weeks after school detention. It was made very clear that if we fight again, it goes on our permanent records and we get more severe punishments. No worries. The disappointment on Dad, the principal and Mrs. W's face was enough to shame me and Shitlock, er Whitlock both. I've had to abandon my little nickname for the jerk because Mrs. W was becoming a fast fixture at our house and I didn't want to insult her.

Yes, that's right folks…Dad and Esme Whitlock were a couple. They seemed to skip dating all together and became a "we". Mostly they went out, but we did have one dinner at their house and I was now expected to call her Esme. Esme was a brilliant cook so that was a welcome change. She frequently sent casseroles and breads and desserts over to the house, so I was a happy guy on that front. And I freaking loved that woman. I expected to be awkward and uncomfortable but it never happened. She was glad of the ease of our friendship as well and spent a lot of time with me at the piano talking and asking me to play for her. Dad and Jasper had a more awkward relationship. They were trying though and seemed to find common ground on some sports and stuff, so it could work.

Esme had actually surprised me with a home cooked meal on my birthday. I decided against a party this year as we were being punished and I wanted to honor that, but she had secretly talked my dad into cancelling our reservations for dinner and had prepared all my favorites complete with a double chocolate cake for my birthday. I almost wanted to cry, it was so sweet. And amazingly, the dinner was fun. Jasper and I got along better than usual and Carlisle and Esme kept us laughing with stories of their own teenage years.

We would all be under one roof at some point. And soon, if I had to guess. Yep, after two weeks, I was sure they would be getting married. They just worked. It was strange. I was so used to seeing Dad alone or fending off women that seeing him so happy and cuddly with someone just made me stop and stare. And they were happy. They even sort of moved in concert. Strange. And kind of wonderful. I was secretly hoping I would have that one day with someone. Though whether it would be a man or a woman was the question.

I was still majorly conflicted. I had broken my own record and screwed three girls in the same day on my first day back at school. And I really enjoyed it. So, why did the sight of Jasper Whitlock's blonde hair and blue eyes make me horny? I had broken down and done some online shopping to try to answer these questions. Last night I had ordered a few things from an adult store online. Prepaid credit cards rocked for hiding transactions from parental figures. I mean, crime shows on tv really were the biggest enemies to law enforcement and parental supervision there was. Their descriptions of criminal methods sparked some truly excellent ideas for youthful secrecy and fun. I'm just saying….Anyways, Dad and Esme were leaving Thursday for a long weekend in the country, so I could safely get a package delivered without fear of parental interception. Hopefully it would help me figure this shit out.

For now, I was on my last day of after-school slavery, er suspension, with Whitlock. Since I was a whiz at carpentry and Whitlock was good at planning and building, the theater teachers had begged to have us do some work in their department. We'd spent the past few weeks building props and sets and were finishing by creating a shelving unit in the back of their costume studio. The lights had been on when we'd arrived but the room was empty. I had just finished the last shelf, so I was kneeling down to gather my shit together and trying to ignore Whitlock stretching beside me. Suddenly, I heard voices from the room below us. We were in a kind of loft space accessible by a ladder, so the room below us was on display. There was a lattice fence in front of us that blocked us from view of anyone in the main room while leaving plenty of holes to look through.

"Hush baby. I turned the lights on earlier for us. I'm the only student with keys so we've got this to ourselves." I was about to cough and alert them to our presence when the duo came into my line of sight. Holy. Fucking. Shit. That was…huh….that was the quarterback of the football team and the tight end. James and Laurent. I played with them. They were dating cheerleaders. What the fuck? I saw Whitlock crawl towards me. Our eyes met and a silent conversation started. Mine said "what are we supposed to do?" His answered "they'll kick our asses if they see us here." I rolled my eyes which basically said "we can take them." But then another thought followed so I met his eyes again with a "but we can't get caught fighting again," stare. He shrugged in agreement and seemed to say "maybe they'll leave?" It didn't occur to me that we shouldn't have been able to talk to each other without words like that if we were just pseudo friends or something. We both looked down at the scene below.

"Are you sure? You know what'll happen if we're caught here. I just need you so much." James Hunter was almost pleading in a soft voice.

"I'm sure. Now come here." Laurent pulled James closer and the two began to kiss passionately. I kept expecting to be disgusted but was just turned on. I glanced at Whitlock and he was staring at them intently with almost a look of yearning on his face. What? I turned back to the lovers below us. I no longer felt guilty or wrong. I just wanted to see.

James and Laurent were lying on a pile of blankets making out. Laurent was on top and was writhing on James' body, pushing their crotches together. I could seem James' hands on Laurent's ass squeezing and kneading the cheeks. There was no hesitation or nerves. This was a well rehearsed dance. They had been lovers for some time. I heard rustling beside me and noticed Jasper trying to angle his crotch away from me. This movement brought to light the fact that my own cock was rock hard and noticeable in my tight jeans. I too angled my hips a bit but when I raised my eyes, I noticed Whitlock staring at my boner intently. I had intended to object. Really, I did. But I then caught sight of his own crotch with a huge erection straining his pants and was distracted. My mouth watered. Oh God. I turned back to the scene in front of me.

The two football players had removed their shirts and pants. Laurent pushed his boxers off and revealed his hard cock to his partner. James licked his lips and dived down to suck the hard black cock into his mouth. He began to lick up and down the shaft while wrapping his lips around the head repeatedly. I didn't even think about it as I started rubbing my cock through my jeans. It was so erotic to watch these two beautifully muscled men worship each other's bodies. James began to bob up and down with his mouth wrapped around the dark man's penis. Laurent stopped him briefly before turning so his head was underneath James' body. I'd 69'd with Irina so I knew the setup. He pulled off James' briefs and grabbed his red dick in his hand. James lowered his knees again and Laurent began to suck on him as he returned to sucking the other man's dick in earnest. It was all slurping and gagging noises and harsh breaths.

I became aware of motion beside me. Jasper had opened his jeans and was rubbing his cock through his boxer briefs. He was huge. Almost my size. I wanted. So, so badly. But, I turned my head back to the scene below and continued to rub my own cock through my pants.

The two men below were really getting into their movements. Laurent suddenly stopped and pushed James' ass forward a bit. The other man raised his face to the sky and groaned as Laurent began to lick his asshole. I had never seen or done that with a girl, so it was new to me. I wanted to be repulsed. I mean, it's a nasty concept if you think about it. But I was not repulsed. It was amazing. Laurent added one finger to his licking and began to thrust. James continued to stroke his partner's dick in slow movements as his hips started to push back onto the other man's hand. One finger became two and then three. James was almost humping his hand.

Suddenly James was flipped onto his back with Laurent hovering over top. He grabbed a condom and a bottle from beside him. He was going to fuck James. I felt my precum leaking through my underwear when I realized that. I saw Jasper glance down at my crotch several times while rubbing his own. We avoided eye contact completely.

Laurent had managed to get his cock sheathed in the condom and was leaning over James' back and kissing him deeply. When he pulled back and fed his cock into the other man's asshole, my pulse began to race. He set a primal rhythm that seemed to pump through my veins in concert. I was seconds from coming when the breaths beside me began to escalate. Jasper wasn't breathing loudly enough to disturb the lovers below us but enough to let me know that he was going to come himself. Laurent pulled back and plunged back in forcefully one last time and I knew he had come. He rolled the other man over and put his mouth around his dick and sucked hard. James and I came at around the same time. I felt almost weak with relief and heard a similar sigh next to me.

When they began to exchange words of love, I started to feel guilty. It was wrong to watch that and not speak up. Sure, we thought we had good reason to hide, but that was personal. And I couldn't ever apologize. There was no way to make it right. I avoided Jasper's eye and looked at my own lap while the clandestine lovers gathered themselves. When they slipped out the door, I sighed, got up and continued packing my belongings. I didn't say one word to my partner in that crime as I climbed down and walked to the door.

JPOV

Holy shit. I. Um. That was the single hottest experience of my life. Sure, I felt horribly guilty that we had seen something so very private, but I couldn't help reveling in the aftermath of the best orgasm of my life. It was like something had been set free in me. And I knew I wasn't alone. Maybe that was the best part. Edward, the same guy who I've dreamed about in the past, sat there and stroked himself off to gay sex. Does that mean he's into guys? I mean, I know he digs chicks. And it's not like it's fake on his part either. He genuinely loves women, but maybe, just maybe, he's bisexual. I'm sure I am. I mean, it's clear now that I want men sexually just as much as women. I've probably known for a while. Peter wasn't even the first sign. It's always been Edward that was the biggest clue. My irritation at being near him combined with the acceptance of his beauty that I've always had were clear markers that this was a part of me. Huh. Feels good to acknowledge it. I. Am. Bisexual.

Ok then, what do I do now? I mean, he did just get off on gay sex, but in reality, he may not want anything to do with another man sexually one on one. And he was going to be my step brother. I repressed a squirm of ickiness from that thought. It's ok though. I was attracted before I knew that so it's ok.

I was just as convinced as Edward that our parents would get married. I mean, come on. It's like they're one mind sometimes. Two weeks feels like two years of them knowing each other. They fit and I was not going to stand in the way of my mom being happy with someone. And the doc was a good guy. A really good guy. We didn't have the mutual adoration society vibe that Edward did with mom. Honestly, if I didn't know how much mom loves me, I'd be a little jealous. As it is, I guess I'm just happy he isn't rejecting her. But then again, I understand what it's like to miss something. I think Carlisle and I have this awkwardness because he's worried that I'll resent him. He'd do anything to avoid upsetting mom, so I think he's just cautious about how much he tries to bond with me for fear that it'll overwhelm me. And I've just been a bit caught in my head since the fight. Huh. I don't really feel that way anymore. Maybe accepting who I am has opened me up a bit to letting him in for real.

I followed Edward out the door and towards the shed where we deposited all the equipment we'd used followed by a silent trip to the boys restroom. We didn't say one word while we cleaned up. Thankfully we'd finished early, so even with our little voyeuristic time, we weren't late to meet mom out front. I somehow knew not to break this silence. It was like I just understood that he needed time. I did too. At least, I needed time to figure out what the hell do I do now.

Mom was waiting to pick both of us up today. It was amazing how quickly it became normal to do these things like a family. I knew she was super excited about their weekend in the country, so it was no wonder she was all smiles and hugs when she got to us. She seemed to hug Edward a bit longer than usual. Maybe she could sense the turmoil that was under his normally calm façade or something but he didn't hesitate to hold on tight. Carlisle is awesome but maybe not having a mom was harder than not having a dad. Who knows?

"Hi boys! Did you get everything done? I bet it looks great. I still can't believe you built all the cabinets and shelves and such in your suite, Edward." What? He'd designed his own furniture. Maybe mom was right when she told me at the start that we were more alike than either of us could know. "Jasper has built some amazing stuff for our house, as you know, but I bet you two together could come up with some seriously beautiful things. Maybe you can talk about that this weekend!"

Wait. What? We wouldn't see each other this weekend, right?

"Um, Esme, with you guys gone, we probably won't see each other much." Edward was on the same page as me, it seems.

"Oh, didn't Carlisle talk to you both? Oh that man! We will be discussing this!" I saw Edward smirk a bit at the news of his father's forthcoming come-to-Jesus session. "Well, we thought you two could have some time to get to know each other a bit better while we're away this weekend." I know with absolute certainty that her idea of "better" was nowhere near the type of "better" that I wanted to know him. Ok, focus Whitlock. "School's out for the summer tomorrow and then we're leaving early afternoon Thursday. Would you two be willing to try to spend the long weekend around each other? I'm not talking about throwing a kegger or anything. Just spend some time around each other and try to see the similarities that Carlisle and I do, ok?" Oh dear, she just used the baby blues on Edward for the first time. Poor guy looks like he got poleaxed or something.

"Um, where would we stay?" Edward sounds resigned. Yep, the blue puppy dog eyes work every time.

"We can stay at yours, if it's all the same. You have a better pool and it's quieter. I'm a bit tired of people to be honest. Everyone gets so crazy this time of year. It's exhausting." It was the first words I'd spoken to him since our little experience earlier. But, I wanted to try to communicate. I suspected, and judging by the look on his face so did he, that this weekend was a test of sorts to see if we could live together without killing one another or destroying the house. I was willing. And maybe I'd get up the nerve to talk to him about what is going on between us.

"Um, sure. I don't particularly feel like dealing with end of school parties and stuff either. I have a project I wanted to work on as well." He seemed to be trying to be polite and calm. Ok, this is good.

"Oh, maybe Jasper can help you! I still think that you two could out-design any of my custom furniture-crafters." Mom was thrilled.

"Oh, it's a um…financial…project. But I can show you the woodshop and stuff I've got in the works anyways." Clearly Edward was trying for Mom though I'd bet my trust fund his project wasn't really financial. Weird.

"It's settled then! I'm so excited for all of us. I think the weekend will be great fun for everyone!" Yep, Mom was 100% happy with the world. It's kind of hard not to be happy when she is, so I settle back to enjoy her good spirit.

EPOV

Ok. Remain calm Edward. So what if the guy whose lips you wanted to see wrapped around your cock would be spending the weekend with you alone. So what if your little project to figure out the level of your gayness would be done while the biggest temptation was under the same roof. So what if you wanted to roam the house naked while playing bongos. Um, nevermind. Last one not important. Ok. Ok. I can do this.

It's not like there's really a choice. Man, Esme should work for Homeland Security or something. All she has to do is use the puppy eyes and you automatically want to give her all the answers she wants. Dangerous woman. Dad better just surrender now.

When Esme pulled up in front of the house, I was absolutely horrified to see a brown box in the hands of the security guard. We had a system! He knows to slip me the boxes quietly without alerting anyone and I get him season tickets to the Cubs. It's a flawless plan! And the damn thing was due Thursday not today! Since when did the adult sex toy industry become so overly-efficient? Ok, deep breaths.

"Hi Ms. Esme!" Chaz waved at Esme with a genuine smile. I swear he's a sucker for her cookies so the man is 100% her slave now. I guess he forgot his season pass and that he's holding a box for me.

"Hi Chaz! What have you got there?" Yes, Chaz, please, do inform my future stepmother of the nasty dirty porn that has just been delivered for the teenager in residence.

"Oh, ah." Great Chaz, now use your words and save our asses man! "Oh, it's for Edward. I think it's the stuff you needed for your newest brainstorm. Here kid." And the good man handed it directly back to me in the back seat while I smiled a tight but grateful smile at my partner in crime.

"Thanks man."

"Oh, wonderful Edward. I'm sure you're eager to dive in, no doubt. We'll just leave you at the door then, ok? I have a client call soon and I'm sure Jazz would prefer to relax after your last day of suspension." And, cue the sigh of relief.

"Ah, thanks Esme. I am, um eager, to get to it. Dad is sending the car for us tomorrow after school right? And then I'll see you Thursday before you leave when Jasper gets here. Have a good afternoon." I lean forward to kiss her cheek before I hop out. I had made myself a solemn promise never to take her affection for granted, and I wasn't going to start now no matter how nervous my new delivery made me. "Later Whitlock." Jasper nodded silently at me. Hmm. I expected him to try to say something but he hasn't. Interesting.

"Night sweetheart. And the car is coming for you both tomorrow and will be at your disposal all weekend. Just call the service if you two want to go anywhere, ok dear?"

I nodded my consent and wandered into the empty mansion, glad that Dad was working and the house staff would be gone already. After witnessing James and Laurent's afternoon delight, I was even more confused and just wanted the sanctuary of my rooms on the top floor. Dad had rooms on the main level and at age 12, I decided to move to the top floor for privacy. The middle floor contained mostly guest rooms, so it worked out well. I have my own sitting/game room next to my bedroom and bath, as well as a music room and one other bedroom across from mine. It came in very hand during the wonderful Irina months.

Before heading up, I detoured to the bar in the lounge. Dad and I had an agreement with regards to underage drinking. It was surprisingly open and liberal for a doctor, at least that's what I assumed. I was allowed to drink at home in moderation. We had even spent time together with him teaching me about wines and what to eat with them and such. It was great. Outside, I didn't drink. Ever. And I was strangely not tempted to break that pattern. Getting trashed at a keg party didn't seem like my idea of fun and I guess having a father who could describe, in great detail, the consequences of drunk driving or other mishaps made the whole thing much less glamorous than it would seem to most. That, and the fact that my mother had died while driving intoxicated, left me with little desire to party like most my age, at least from a drinking perspective. Tonight, however, I needed a drink. If I was going to face questioning my sexuality and exploring my options, I'd like to have a little whiskey to numb the experience.

Armed with whiskey, snacks and my recent delivery, I made my way up to my rooms. Right. Hmm….maybe I should shower first. Twenty minutes later, I wandered back out into my bedroom with my whiskey in hand dressed only in a towel. After draining my first glass, I faced the obstacle on my bed like I was getting ready to duel with the plain cardboard box. At least they had left the labels off so it wasn't clear who the sender was.

And, I'm stalling. Fuck this. I strode over to the bed and used the penknife from my bedside table to slice open the package. Opening it, I began to remove the items one by one. First came the book. Understanding Sexuality: Beginners Guide to Hetero, Homo, and Bi Sexuality. Yeah. I was having a weak moment when I ordered that shit. Ignoring that mistake for now, I turned to the next items. Four DVDs came out. Three were bisexual porn and one was full on gay porn. I figured it would be easier to start with women in the scene maybe though after my afternoon viewing, I guessed it didn't much matter either way. The next item out was new anal beads. Why mess with success? Next was good quality lube, necessary for the final items.

Finally, I hit the things that were making me nervous. A small butt plug came out first. It was relatively thin as it was for beginners. Another shot of whiskey down. A thin silicone dildo was the next item. It was also for anal beginners. Following that were two more of increasing size, ending in one human sized dildo that would mount on the shower wall or other places. Since the smallest of the fake dongs had me freaked out, I tossed the last one aside to worry about later. They would all soon be taking up residence in the secret panels of my bookshelf. Being handy did have perks.

I cleared off the bed and checked the time. Dad had surgery until midnight, so I was still alone here. Deciding there was no time like the present, probably helped along by the whiskey, I picked up the most promising looking bi-movie and the smallest dildo before going to clean my new toy. Fuck it. In for a penny and all that shit. After popping the movie into the player, I settled back onto my bed naked with the lube and fake cock beside me along with my whiskey.

Ah. The "Pleasure" cruise theme. Nice. It started with a trio of lovely ladies prepping a yacht for a group of businessmen. Said prepping was, of course, done in very revealing clothing and….yes…..awwww, she spilled wine on her top. The other two have graciously started to help her undress with very slow, rubbing motions. And now begins the kisses. And cue other clothing removal….but the shoes stay on. Wait. Why do they always fuck with their heels on? What the hell? Isn't that shit dangerous? I'd have to remember to ask Irina that the next time I talk to her.

Gunh. I must be gay. Three women on screen getting it on and I'm thinking about their shoes. Oh wait. Nope. Hard as stone, my friends. MMmm. The redhead has begun to eat out the blonde while the brunette sucks on her tits. Very nice. I start to slowly stroke my cock before reaching for the lube. There. Lubed up, I continue my ministrations as the lovely ladies pull a strap on out of thin air. Wow. They're magic! I snickered at my own stupidity. Oh man, Red is getting eaten out by the brunette while the blonde fucks her with a fake cock. My strokes speed up. On the upswing, I used my thumb to gather the pre-cum leaking out and spread it over the head of my shaft before I resume my pumping motion. Without realizing it, I've slid one hand under my ass and have just inserted one finger into my asshole. Unh. So…..uh….ah. I came all over my stomach with a curse.

Oh. Ok. Jerked off to lesbians? Check. So, probably not gay. I relaxed back against my pillows after using my towel to clean myself off. Thankfully I did my own laundry. Part of my "chores" to keep me well rounded. Makes play time easier to hide, that's for sure. I noticed that the ladies were gone from my screen and have been replaced by what appears to be the captain pounding into the redhead from before on the yacht's bridge. Whoops, must have missed the intricate plot there. Hmm….nice hip action they have going on there. I continue to watch lazily as they cum spectacularly and the scene changes again. I'm amused to discover I have a semi already. Two orgasms in less than three hours can't stop the teenage boy hormones, it would seem.

The businessmen have arrived for their cruise and three are hanging out in the lounge area above deck. Oh. Um. Well. Damn. One guy has started to rub his crotch while watching the other two apply sunscreen. He is obviously enjoying the view which comes to the attention of the two who are already getting naked. They have turned and are walking over to the observer butt naked. Wow. I vaguely realize my cock has returned to fully erect as the men stop and begin to smack their cocks into their companion's face. I start to slowly stroke my own hard dick when he opens his mouth and swallows the first guy all the way down. Unh. I realized that my hand was once again headed for my ass and decide there's no time like the present to start this shit. I grabbed the smallest dildo and lube and move to my hands and knees facing the screen. I focus all my attention on inserting one and then two fingers into my ass while the men on screen continue to suck each other off. After two fingers become comfortable, I bite the bullet and lube up the dildo. When the first man pushes his cock into his friend's asshole, I plunge the dildo into my asshole.

Oh. GAWD. YESSSSS. Since it's the same width as two fingers, the stretching lasts seconds only. It's the sensation of it going so much farther into me than fingers that is slightly painful. But it's a good pain. The kind that you know precedes something great. And it is GREAT. Unf. I'm still watching the screen but decide to step things up a notch and reach for the next size up. Leaving the other in place, I begin to lube the new fake cock before I stop suddenly. One man on the screen is being fucked doggy style while the third fucks his face. I don't stop to think before I bring the bigger dildo towards my mouth. Opening wide, I close my eyes and suck it in. It feels weird. And tastes like a rubber glove, but my imagination suddenly takes over and replaces it in my mind with Jasper Whitlock's cock. Oh, so good. I take it all the way into my throat and vaguely realize that I can deep throat. I try to adjust to the choking feeling but then decide to give in and enjoy the sensation. With my eyes still closed, the moans and grunts on the screen seem to be coming from Jasper as I suck him off. With a rush of speed, I pull the dildo out, grateful the smaller one has fallen out of me, and push the larger, spit lubed cock into my asshole.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. It hurts for a few seconds before I start to feel full and alive. I begin to fuck myself mercilessly with the rubber toy all the while imagining it's Jasper's cock pounding into me. Needing to touch my own leaking member, I fall back onto my haunches which shoves the fake dick into me further. I use this to my advantage and begin a bouncing motion that allows me to fuck myself while having hands free to stroke my cock. It's only seconds before I'm cumming everywhere. I'm shaking with my release, so I allow my body to fall sideways on the bed while gasping out for breath. I somewhat hear the moans from the screen which indicate that it's now a mixed orgy for all but am unable to look that way.

Finally, I begin to stir more and decide to take a second to figure out what this little experiment has taught me. Well, first, I still like fucking women. Good to know. Um, second, I'm a kinky fuck. Third, I really really want to suck a cock and get fucked in the ass by a guy, so I must be bisexual. Finally, the only person I want to fuck right now is my future step-brother who will be staying here alone with me all weekend and seems to have an interest in my cock. Fuck. My. Life.


	11. Boys Alone: EXJ Flashback 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. I just made them Bi.**

JPOV

Alright Whitlock, get your panties out of a bunch and find your balls man! I can do this. I suddenly remembered that children's book that mom used to read me about a little train that kept saying, "I think I can, I think I can…". I snorted at the irony. _I think I can ask to suck Edward's cock….I think I can ask to fuck Edward_. Yeah, probably not the best idea for a sequel.

I was sitting in the car with Carlisle and Mom after he picked us up on Thursday headed to spend a weekend of "quality bonding time" with one Edward Cullen. I'd like to bond with him…..I'd like to bind him to the bed and…..er, not helping. I was really wishing my hormones could give me a break for once and tried to think about a woodworking project I wanted to start. It'll be hard enough to figure out how to talk to each other normally without wanting to fuck the hell out of him. I couldn't help but sigh as my mind once again reverted to sex. I almost made it a whole ten seconds that time.

"Are you all right honey?" Mom had heard the sigh and was on the case. "You're not feeling sick are you? Carlisle, maybe you should look at him. He's been a little off the past few days."

"MOM! I'm fine. I told you before that I'm just kinda tired. The baseball season seemed to last forever this year and they guys liked to joke on Edward and I cause we were freshmen. I just need to chill for a bit, ok?"

"Esme, I really do think he's ok. And he's right about the team. Edward used to come home irritated all the time. He's been holed up in his room all week watching movies and relaxing. The boys probably need this break as much as we do, love. Don't worry. One of our cells with be on at all times and Chaz and the other security guys have all worked for us for years. They are all like family to Edward and are already fond of Jasper. Plus, they seem to fear your wrath a bit, so they'd never let anything happen to our kids. OK?"

Nice one doc, armed men guarding us and keeping us safe should help ease her mind. And the dude has a point, they all seem to really like Edward. I think it may have been his instant adoration of Mom that made the security guys and house team take to her so quickly.

"Good point. I forget that your estate has security and such. You and Edward are so down to earth with everyone that it's easy to overlook that. I just worry too much, I guess. Now Jazz, Carlisle and Edward have a similar rule about alcohol as we do. Edward does drink at home but does not drink outside or in mixed company. I'm ok with you following that as well. Just please don't go crazy, ok? And no parties."

"No problem. Like I said, I actually want to relax away from all the parties and such. And you know I don't drink at parties anyways." I really wanted to at times, but Mom and I didn't break promises to each other so I wasn't going to start over something that stupid. Grandma Dixie liked to say I was an old soul. I say that I don't deal with guilt well and have a healthy fear of Esme Whitlock's temper.

"Jasper, I'm glad to hear it. I see so many useless alcohol or drug related injuries that I was tempted to ban it from the house. But, Edward and you are both good kids and seem to be aware of the dangers. That said, if you do accidentally drink too much or something, any of the security people are available for help. Not that I think you'll need it. Same goes for accidental injuries. Edward has managed to injure himself numerous times on the court out back or playing Wii. Never did figure that one out…" Carlisle has a smirk on his face as he contemplates how that could have come to pass. My guess is Edward injured himself in another capacity entirely…..Edward hurt….needing help in the shower.

GAH! Stupid hormones.

The rest of the drive passed quickly and we pulled up to the gate to check in with Chaz.

"You boys need anything, just let one of us know ok? I imagine there'll be some food deliveries and whatnot in the next few days, so just let us know and we'll run it all up to you, ok?" Chaz had a friendly smile and a mischievous sort of look, so I was pretty sure we could count on him for anything.

After thanking the guard, we made our way up to the house and inside. I heard a door open near the back of the house and looked up in time to see a dripping Edward wandering inside in only a pair of board shorts. So much for keeping the erection at bay when an instant hard on magnet just walked in the door.

EPOV

I stopped suddenly when I realized I wasn't alone. The swim had felt great after my days being cooped up in my room, so I was more relaxed than I normally was. Seeing Jasper, though, brought back the tension I had been living with all week. Esme on the other hand just swept up and kissed my cheek before carrying some dishes in the direction of the kitchen. Dad was behind her with more dishes and a bemused kind of love-stupid look on his face. Old man had it bad.

"Uh, hey. Sorry. I was trying to relax some. Um, I guess I can show you the guest rooms?" I made it a question so the terrified looking blonde boy could refuse if he wanted. Why does he look like a deer in the crosshairs? I'm the one that's worried about accidently propositioning him while having a bout of verbal diarrhea.

"Yeah. Er, thanks. Um, which floor?" Oh. Dilemma. Since it was just us, did I invite him to use the guest room on my floor or did I put him alone on the second floor? Damn.

"Well, I live on the third floor and there's one guest room there next to the game room that I have and then there's a bunch on the second floor too, so it's your choice." There. He can decide for himself.

"Um, I can stay up with you, if it's ok. We have a mansion as well but this is a different league. I'm not used to all this space, so a friendly face would probably be good." He seemed almost shy. Oh no, don't get shy and sweet on me dude. I'm having a hard enough time over here as it is, like _literally_ a hard time.

"No worries. If that's all you have, you can just follow me up." I took off for the staircase trying very hard not to think about the fact that we'll be so close to each other with nothing but two doors in way, alone, for a whole weekend. Ok, think. I'll have to watch my porn on the laptop just in case he knocks on the door or something. And the toys will have to stay hidden for the most part.

That right there was a damn shame. Since my acceptance of my bisexuality the other night, I had decided to embrace this newfound side of myself and spent the past several days watching all the bi and gay porn and playing with the dildos and beads. I've noticed that with a cock in my ass, even a fake one, I can be perfectly content. I don't even need to see a chick on the screen or in my mind. I may even lean more towards gay than anything else, but I have a strange feeling I shouldn't ignore my options, like maybe I'll find a woman someday who'll be the center of my world and open enough to let me fuck guys too. Yeah, and the Cubs will suddenly win every World Series for the next twenty years. I snorted out loud at that one.

Finally, we were on the top floor. It was smaller than the others as most of the house was two floors except the east wing. This wing had the third floor with just the one staircase. It always felt like a private little haven for me. I was even leery of letting the housekeeper in to clean but finally agreed to once a week vacuuming, dusting and bathroom cleanings. I did my own laundry and other chores as part of my "normal" childhood.

"Ok, this is the guest room. You have your own bathroom and TV with full channels and such. There should be everything you'll need in there." Jasper tossed his bags on the bed and looked around curiously. "The room next door is the game room/living area. There's a fridge and snacks in there usually. Elsa, the housekeeper, is scared I'll go on a video game binge and waste away from hunger so she stocks it weekly. All the gaming and entertainment stuff is pretty self-explanatory. The room across the hall is the music room. It, and the rest of the floor is soundproofed for everyone's sanity. And, um, the last door is my room."

"Cool. This is a great setup you have here. It's like you have your own guy-sanctuary thing." I looked at him in interest as most didn't get the desire for my own space.

"Exactly. Um, I need to change real quick because I think they'll be leaving soon and Esme will want to say bye and remind us to call, etc…" We shared a smirk of understanding and then parted for our rooms. Back in my own space, I pulled off my trunks and grabbed boxer briefs and clothes. In the bathroom, I looked down at my now fully erect cock in consideration. No time. They could interrupt at any second.

Ok, focus Cullen. Sick puppies. Chaz in a tutu. Hilary Clinton doing cheerleading jumps naked. Success. And intense revulsion. Ew.

The intercom suddenly buzzed to life. Thankfully it was fully digital and we could set our own preference. I don't think Dad has ever forgiven me for reprogramming the ones in his room and study to make everyone's voice sound like those little girls from _The Shining_.

I'm fighting back laughter as I tell Esme I'll grab Jasper and head down to say goodbye. I'm still snickering when I knock on his door which makes him look at me curiously.

"They're getting ready to leave and want to say bye." He looks both ways and looks back at me like he's concerned that I'm part bat or something. I briefly consider the fun I could have at pretending to have supersonic hearing or telepathic abilities but decide to give the guy a break on his first evening here. "The intercom system. Makes it so we can contact anyone without having to run up stairs or have our cells handy." I start snickering again prompting another curious and slightly alarmed look as we start down. Poor guy is probably wondering about my mental health.

"I like to tinker with electronics and programming, so a few years ago I did a little work on the intercom system. See Dad is this badass surgeon, right?" He nods and looks intrigued. "Well, the badass has a secret. He gets totally freaked out by Stephen King novels and movies. We had just watched _The Shining_ and I was totally bored the whole time, but he was on pins and needles. So, I used that information to my advantage and programmed the intercoms in his office and bedroom to convert everyone's voices to creepy little girl voices."

Jasper is laughing in earnest now with his hand around his stomach. I notice Esme watching us walk in with a huge smile on her face and decide to include her in the story. After catching her up, I told the rest.

"I started with converting specific messages to the voices just randomly saying, 'redrum redrum' quietly. I did it a couple of times when I knew he was in the shower or focused on work. After a couple days, I started calling his name randomly. He was totally freaked out at this point because he didn't realize it was the intercoms yet. Finally, I hooked the webcam up in his office and turned it on when he was working late one night. While watching him on the monitor, I called his name into the system a few times and then said 'all work and no play makes Carlisle a dull boy'. He screamed like a little girl and jumped on top of the desk like something was trying to bite him!"

We were all three in hysterics at this point but Dad, who had wandered in at some point, was less than amused. He's still bitter about the prank. It took him weeks to stop jumping every time someone used the intercom.

"Tell me you have that recorded somewhere Edward!" I was surprised that it was Esme who begged for the video instead of Jasper. Judging from the evil gleam in her eyes, I knew we would get along famously.

"I kept the whole thing for future blackmailing purposes but I will gladly surrender them to you, Esme."

"Such a good kid!" Esme had stood on tiptoes to ruffle my hair before hugging me. A long suffering sigh made us both grin and turn to Dad.

"Ok, you guys have all the numbers and everything right?" Clearly, he was done discussing his past lapses in reason. "The guys at the booth have cash for takeout as per usual and the car is available whenever you want it, ok? No parties. You two can drink in the house but please don't share with other minors, and try not to burn the place down, ok?" Sheesh. Where's the trust?

"Yeah Dad, sure thing. I promise not to set fire to the kitchen while trying to cook a frozen pizza again. Oh wait, that wasn't me….." I shoot him a smug look while Esme snickers happily beside me. "Have fun you guys!"

After hugs and promises to not invite the neighborhood for beers, not fill the pool with jello (Esme was looking directly at Jasper when this warning was given. I'm intrigued…) and not commit many criminal acts, the parental figures were gone.

Jasper and I were alone. Together. For four days. Gulp.

JPOV

Shit man, I did not expect Edward to have such a twisted sense of humor. It's great because I actually think we'll get along well, but it sucks because it makes me want him more. Alone in the foyer after the car pulled away, we both started to shuffle awkwardly.

"Um, I know Mom sent tons of snacks and brownies and stuff, but should we maybe order some food and play some video games for a bit?"

"Yeah. Sounds good. C'mon." Edward sounded relieved at the normalness of my suggestion. We headed up to the teenage boy heaven that Edward called his own and settled into the game room with controllers at the ready. After some discussion, we went with pizza rather than try to compromise on anything more complicated and called Chaz to alert him to an imminent delivery.

Having to deal with a security team and stuff would take some getting used to, though I understand why it's necessary. The Cullens were a big name in Chicago and tended to get press attention whether they wanted it or not. Carlisle had some cousins who seemed to court the press and try to get attention so they usually left Edward and he alone, but that side of the family was not as wealthy, so sometimes they still got bothered. Mom had also mentioned that a disgruntled patient of Carlisle's had threatened Edward when he was little, so it made sense that neither took chances. Chaz had told me about numerous incidents where a reporter tried to sneak into the grounds to get pictures of the "reclusive billionaires", and other times where women would try to sneak in and surprise Carlisle, and more recently Edward, in bed. Thankfully they had all been caught, but it was a harsh reminder that money made some people nuts. I've heard both Carlisle and Edward allude to moving somewhere remote and just escaping it all but I guess they've never felt the need to go that far.

The pizza arrived about thirty minutes into our gaming, so Edward paused and ran to meet up with Chaz. I wandered over to the little bar area and grabbed two beers. If the parents gave permission, I was going to enjoy it! We settled in with beer, pizza and action movies. Teenage boy heaven. When Edward switched to whiskey after he finished, I happily joined in and soon we were both feeling mellow and more relaxed in each other's company. I ambled off to take a piss at the end of the movie and found that Edward had done the same when I returned to the game room. Curious about Edward's taste in entertainment, I took advantage of his absence to check out the DVDs and list of digital movies he had. Well, well, well….what do we have here? I heard Edward gasp from behind me as I turned to him with the object of my fascination still in hand.

"_Danny Does Everyone?_ I gotta say that I'm intrigued by your choice in movies, Edward."


	12. Beginning: EXJ Flashback 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. I just made them Bi.**

EPOV

Oh shit. Damn. Hell. Fuck. Son of a-

Why? Why did I have to decide to watch that in surround sound high def while Dad was at work last night? And why, for the first time in my life, did I forget and leave a porn video lying around?

_Maybe it was the four orgasms you had that did it, Edward, hmmm?_ My inner voice was an annoying little dick. _Or maybe you wanted Jasper to find it so you wouldn't have to wonder if he wants to fuck you all weekend? _Like I said, a dick. I wouldn't have left it there on purpose. It's too mortifying. Ok, ok, options. I could claim it's the housekeepers? No. Elsa is a tiny little Swedish woman who looks like a Golden Girl. No way. Um, research for a paper? No. Shit. School ended this week, and what teacher would assign bisexual porn as a topic? Ok. Fuck this.

"So? I wouldn't think my preferences would be such a shock to you, there Jazzzper!" Ok, aggressive antagonism and brazen attitude were the answer, I guess.

Whitlock was slightly startled. It seems he expected me to deny it and was enjoying being the one with the trump card. Good. Maybe he'd drop this shit now. _Do you really want him to, Eddie? _ Fucking dickish voice.

"Well then, since you're so open and _aware_, why don't we make this the next movie we watch? I have to admit to some _interest_ in seeing one of your preferences." Um, damn. He just fucking flipped this shit right back in my face. Seems someone is a little cocky. You want to play it that way? Fine then.

"So, what are you waiting for? Put it in." I snickered when he flinched at the words I chose for my little order but turned back towards the sofa with a decidedly nervous feeling in my chest. I couldn't help but notice that this conversation was straight out of a bad gay porno and the knowledge of what usually happened next in those situations was making me freak out a bit. How far could I take this? How far did I want to go here?

JPOV

Holy mother of fuck. We were really doing this. I kept swallowing almost convulsively in my nervous state but managed to load the DVD and turn back to the couch. When my eyes fell on Edward, he was sprawled across the couch looking totally at ease. I started to get more nervous at his apparent lack of anxiety until I noticed that the glass of whiskey he was sipping was shaking slightly. Looking closer, I could see the same fear in his eyes, and for some reason, his nerves settled my own. I smiled at him with genuine understanding before I sat next to him, hoping that this night would be the start of something great for us both. Maybe we could have it all: two parents for both of us, a real friendship and maybe, just maybe, a real, honest romance.

EPOV

I thought I had hidden my nerves well, so when Jasper smiled at me with sympathy, I was surprised. I realized that he was feeling the same nerves that I was and tried to take comfort in the fact. I hadn't realized my hands were shaking until I spilled whiskey all over my t-shirt. Damn. I pulled it over my head and tossed it aside without thought until Jasper gasped quietly beside me. Oh shit. I had just partially disrobed while getting ready to watch porn with my future step-brother. Before I could panic, Jasper spoke up.

"Don't. Don't freak out or think or anything else, ok? Just don't." The plea was quiet but the meaning was clear. He doesn't want to stop this little encounter either. He really wants to see this through. Ok then.

"Then press play, all right, before we both freak out." My answer was met with another one of his small smiles. I felt like that smile was just for me, like a secret message only we could share.

The video started with the normal cheesy dialogue and innuendos. Ironically, this video started with a hetero encounter, so maybe it was the best one to watch under these circumstances. When the woman dropped to her knees to suck Danny's dick, I realized that my own dick was already hard. I tried to be stealthy in my desire to rub it through my shorts but knew deep down that Jasper could see the action. Hell, it's not like we haven't rubbed one out under clothes before. Next to me, I heard Jasper's breath start to escalate slightly and turned in time to see his own hand rubbing at his crotch. I glanced briefly at his chest, wishing that he were shirtless like myself, when he suddenly reached behind his head and pulled his shirt off in one motion.

"It's only fair."

JPOV

Edward's only response to my removing my shirt was a small smirk before he turned back to the screen. Danny was pounding into a blonde from behind. I had continued to rub at the boner presently straining my jeans and cast small looks at the bare chest of the man beside me. By the time Danny had moved on to flirting with his room service waiter, I had given up on subtlety.

Edward was ripped. The guy looked deceptively skinny on the outside but without a shirt, you could see every ab and pec clearly. His nipples were a brownish-pink and flat. He didn't really have chest hair but I did notice some copper colored hair peering out from his pits. I'm guessing he was naturally hairless because there was no evidence of any hair removal. Also, there was a smattering of hair near his belly button that led to what I'm guessing is a _very _happy trail. The copper hair almost pointed downward as if advertising the true treasure. I wanted to lick him.

EPOV

I felt Jasper's scrutiny and tried not to let my nerves get the better of me. Danny had moved on to making out with the waiter which made me curious about what kissing a guy would feel like. I _love_ kissing. There's something so intimate and deep about kissing that always makes me feel special and alive. Unfortunately teenage girls weren't always the best at this particular sport, so after having endured the attentions of more than a few alien-face-sucker types, I tended to avoid kissing on the mouth as much as possible. But I was somehow certain that Jasper wouldn't be a bad kisser.

Since he was ogling me, I felt it only fair to return the favor. Danny was now getting blown by the room service dude, and I needed to work myself up to watching two men fuck with such a hot guy with a boner sitting next to me.

Jasper's chest was….manly. It was the only adjective I could think of at the time. He was a bit broader of chest than me though he was three inches shorter than my 6'4 frame. His pink nipples were pebbled from arousal and surrounded by a light smattering of blonde chest hair. Somehow, the guy was already tanned, so his chest and abs were a darker shade than my own pale whiteness. The hair on his chest tapered off into a straight line about his belly button. Oh, good. An innie. Outtie belly buttons freak me out. His happy trail led directly to the top of his jeans where….

Oh. No. Don't…..Wait…please….umm…..

Words had failed me when I saw his hands near the button on his jeans. I both feared and anticipated his next move. Slowly, with his eyes on the screen, he opened his button fly.

JPOV

I was hot. All over. Edward had made no secret of his gaze on my body, and his blatant attention had me ravenous to touch him. Should I just reach out and do it? Or should I let him move first? Jeebus, this is ridiculous. Ok, Whitlock. Man! UP!

I unbuttoned my jeans while staring at Danny getting fucked in the ass by the room service guy. I couldn't bring myself to look at _him_ while I pulled my jeans down. My boxers were straining so I just bit the proverbial bullet and glanced sideways.

"Do you mind if I…?" His head shook in answer but his eyes stayed glued to my lap. I stood up and turned slightly towards him before pulling my underwear off. I slowly sat down, waiting to see what happens next.

EPOV

I couldn't look away. I wanted to remember every single second of this experience. I knew without doubt that we would be together in some way tonight. We wouldn't just jerk off and then walk away. There would be no turning back once we touched one another, and this was a first I wanted to cherish for some reason.

He was….beautiful. There was no other word. His tanned skin and long torso drew the eye to the muscles that were evident. His happy trail led down to trimmed dark blonde curls that surrounded his cock. His balls were almost the same pink as his nipples and hung proudly between strong hairy legs. His penis was long, almost as long as my own, and thick enough to make me glad I had tried the largest dildo last night. The shaft was about half an inch shorter than my own and had a bulbous tip. The whole thing stood up straight, bobbing slightly as he sat down again. I realized suddenly that he had just done something very brave by removing his clothes and that it had to be very nerve wracking for me to still be dressed. I couldn't let him remain so vulnerable alone. We were in this together now.

JPOV

I knew he was looking. His breath had sped up enough to let me know that he was intrigued by what he saw. He suddenly stood up, and I froze. Oh God. He's going to leave. He doesn't want this the way that I do. I held my breath waiting for rejection but it never came. He looked down at me silently before unbuttoning his shorts and pushing both them and his grey boxer briefs down.

"It's only fair." He repeated my earlier statement before standing still facing me for a brief time. I didn't waste a second and gazed at his nude form in wonder.

I've heard girls giggle and talk about how some guy or other was an "Adonis" or like a piece of art or too beautiful to be real. I had even heard them say this about the boy in front of me. I had never understood what they meant until this second.

Edward Cullen was perfect. He towered over most with his lanky frame, but he wasn't some skinny kid. He was all man with long lines and strong muscles. His broad shoulders and long, long legs both seem to be drawing the eye to the core of him that was swelled so strongly before me. His cock was bigger than mine and I was above average. It was a beautiful peachy pink color that led to a tip with a faint purple tinge. His balls hung low underneath him but I couldn't really waste a second on them. His cock wasn't curved or shaped oddly at all. Straight, proud and awesome, it dominated my consciousness. Even after he sat down, I couldn't stop staring.

"Jasper," it was a whisper. A demand. A plea.

EPOV

I whispered his name, begging him to be with me in this. When his eyes finally met mine, it was like a shock went through my body. My hand had moved to his chest before I realized what I was doing. I brushed both hands across his pecs and down to his ribbed abdomen. I heard him groan before I felt his hands on my legs. It was startling how different it felt from a woman. His hands were large and callused already from working with wood and playing his guitar. He ran both hands up my thighs until he hit my hips. One hand slowly dragged around my hip until he reached my ass where he started to stroke gently. The other hand brushed the tip of my sensitive cock. I could've blown my load right then, I was so turned on.

I trailed my hands over his nipples and used my thumb to brush the pebbled peaks. His moan of desire brought my eyes to his face. I searched his eyes, not entirely sure what I was looking for myself. With his eyes on my own, he leaned towards me slowly and brushed his lips against mine. I brought my hands up to his jaw and caressed the hardness and stubble I found there. It was different but felt so right. Tentatively, I brushed my tongue across his warm lips which opened readily for me.

JPOV

Edward was kissing me. His tongue began to stroke slowly and gently against my own, pushing his whiskey, cinnamon and citrus taste into my mouth more fully. He gave a low growl of want and started to move his hands from my cheeks, down my neck and around my shoulder. I wanted to press against him, feel his hard chest against my body, so I pulled back from the kiss. He started to protest when I took his hand and pulled him up off the couch.

"Can we move somewhere where I can touch you easier?" My voice was quiet but didn't hide the lust I was feeling. He didn't answer, but kept our hands linked and walked over to the door, guiding me into the hall and then into his bedroom. The globes of his perfect bubble-like ass had my attention until we were in his room. My breath quickened at the sight of his big bed with a black duvet. We were really going to do this? I took a deep breath and passed his paused form on my way to the bed where I climbed onto the mattress and turned back to look at his still figure. I held out my hand and said the only thing I could think of.

"Please?"

EPOV

It was the please that did it. That one little word eradicated the sudden terror I had felt when I had led this boy to my bed. Almost as if under a spell, I walked towards my bed and future lover, taking his hand and crawling up, laying my body flat and pulling so that he was draped over me with his hips in between my bent knees. Reaching up, I pulled his face down and began to kiss him more forcefully than I had been. The feeling of his tongue stroking in and out of my mouth while his body lay skin to skin with my own was electric. I felt his nipples brush my chest as his breath quickened. I ran my hands down his back and grabbed that round, small little butt that I had dreamed about.

When his cock brushed mine for the first time, I nearly came all over us both. The hardness and heat of his shaft was beyond description against my own. I felt his groan on my lips and tongue when he deliberately thrust his cock against mine. I planted my hands on his ass and helped to guide him into a dry humping rhythm that would please us both. His large, manly hands traveled down my sides and around to my ass where he gripped both cheeks hard and used them to pull me against him. I pulled away from his mouth and he took the opportunity to kiss down my neck until he reached my shoulder.

"Oh fuck. So good. Harder. I'm so close Jazz!" The pleading litany spewed out unconsciously but seemed to have an effect as both of us began to roll our hips with more force.

"Mmm, Edward. So hot. Feel your cock against me. Want to fuck you so hard…" he chanted at me. I recaptured his lips when the tingling began to spread through my belly.

"Gonna come. Yes, yes, yes, please. AHHHhhhhh!" I felt my cock pulse seconds after his own cock began to blast our stomachs with his release. He was shaking when we continued to thrust haphazardly until we were both drained. Ignoring our mixed cum all over both of us, we laid entangled together, both breathing heavily.

His blonde head lifted slowly away from my neck until our eyes met. We gazed at each other for an unknown length of time just taking in the intensity of our connection and the feelings that were running through us both. Gazing into his bright blue eyes, I realized that I truly felt something for this man, more than I had for anyone else. I still knew that women were important to me sexually and romantically, but I had to accept that Jasper would be just as important. There is no either/or anymore. I wasn't going to stop being with him regardless of the women in our lives. I couldn't walk away and I think he knew it.

JPOV

Holy mother of fucking hell! That was the single most erotic experience of my life. Staring back into those gorgeous green eyes, I knew that this was not a single episode. This was a beginning. I cared about Edward far more than I ever possibly imagined. I know he likes women too. I know he will probably need to be with a woman from time to time and maybe even as a relationship. Hell, I may date a woman too, but I wanted to be with him for however long he'll have me. We need to talk and get things in the open, but I wanted him as my boyfriend and my lover and maybe more someday. This was surreal and scary but I wouldn't trade it for anything. I was falling in love with Edward Cullen and I didn't want to do a damn thing to stop it.


	13. Falling: EXJ Flashback 5

******Disclaimer: I don't own them. I just made them Bi.**

**A/N: Hi everyone! This is my first story, so I'm super excited to have so many follows and favorites. It's great to know that others are enjoying this. We're about to jump back into the present time. The story will follow this pattern with flashbacks that tell how they each got to this point and how they came together to fall in love. There will be story, so not every chapter will have a lemon, but I promise it's more about the characters than any angst or drama. We're on the last EXJ flashback for a bit and we'll be starting with Bella and Alice soon!**

JPOV

Ew. I was brought out of our intense stare down to the realization that our spunk was currently trying to superglue our bodies together. I motioned down with one hand and then obligingly rolled off of him. Edward stood up and strolled to the bathroom, completely at ease with his nakedness. He returned a minute later with a warm washcloth for each of us and a towel. After wiping up, we laid down on our sides facing each other under the covers. For some reason, being under the covers together made everything seem so much more intimate and real. I had worked myself up to the coming discussion but was surprised when he began to speak first.

"Listen, I want you to know a few things, ok? I've been with a lot of girls, but you are the first guy I've ever touched sexually. I've been doing some serious soul searching lately and have come to realize that I'm not gay. I still love women, but I also desire men, so I guess I'm Bi. I've been doing some experimenting this week and I want to go further, exploring sex with a man, um, you, if you want."

His shyness at the end was incredibly sweet. I wanted to put him at ease, to comfort him. I had this strange urge to cuddle him, but started small with a hand stroking up and down his bicep. He made this really hot purring sound and closed his eyes.

"Edward, I get it. I came to the same realization about myself as well. I have had an encounter with a guy before," whoa, hello jealousy, his green eyes were positively flashing, "but it was limited. Um, he was my roommate at camp. We never kissed but he did give me a blow job, and I gave him a hand job. We parted as friends, so there weren't any feelings involved. But I've wanted you for a long time now, more than just your body. I…._care_….about you. I don't know how to go from here. I would say that it's impossible to feel this way so fast, but look at our parents. Mom always said she knew dad wasn't right for her from the start, but she also says she knew instantly with Carlisle. I know that we have something here. We don't have to have all the answers now but I hope we can continue to spend time together, both in and out of bed." I sighed at having gotten that out.

He leaned forward and kissed me deeply before pulling back to reply.

"I'm with you. This is something. I won't lie. I still believe there's a woman out there I'm supposed to be with, but I also feel like this is right. In an ideal world, we could have both and maybe that's possible. I mean, any woman who loves me would have to love all of me and my bisexuality is a huge part of that. I'm an incredibly sexual person. Dad swears it's not an addiction but it is a very important part of my life, so having sex with men is just as important to me as sex with women. I got this stupid book off the internet when I was trying to figure everything out. It's mainly BS, but it did mention that bisexual people have been known to enter into polyamorous relationships where three or more people love each other and live as a group, sometimes even marry, though not legally. I have no idea if that's what is in my future or if it'll be different, but I can't deny this part of me. And it's not just any guy that I want. I want you. Whatever this is, it's important and real."

Good. We're on the same page. And the relationships he mentioned interest me. I can't imagine hiding how much I care about Edward from any woman I may love.

"Maybe we'll find a pair of sisters who want us both!"

"Ew Jasper, just think that through for a minute." I did and realized the ick factor pretty quickly. Incest is not cool.

"Yeah, never mind. Super creepy. Ok, well then, we just need a pair of bisexual women who love to have orgies and watch guys fuck."

"Yeah." He snorted and gave me the same dubious look I'm sure I was wearing. Then he sighed. "Maybe it'll all work itself out in time. For now, we need to figure out how to proceed. I'm not ashamed of wanting to be with you, but it might be easier if we keep it secret. We've both admitted to wanting women too, but we are still in high school. While people may be more accepting of gay relationships, I'd imaging bi-lovers who still want to mack on cheerleaders might cause some problems. And, our parents would probably feel weird leaving us together or living together if they knew we were fucking…or whatever it is that we'll do." His cheeks were an adorable pink color as he tried to backtrack some.

"I agree. We're both so close to our parents that it'll be hard to keep from them, but it'll be easier on everyone in the long run. They'll probably figure some of it out on their own, but it's one of those deals where if we don't talk about it, they can act like they don't know and won't have to intervene or try to dictate our interactions. This way, when we live together, which you know is going to happen right?"

He nodded without hesitation so we're both seeing the inevitable.

"When we live together, you and I," I slid my hand under the covers to his cock, "can fuck all we want on our own floor. We could fuck," a stroke to his almost fully erect cock," every day." I nipped at his delicious jaw.

EPOV

Umm….this man is dangerous. I'm hard and I don't want to waste another second when I could be sucking his cock or having him fuck me in the ass. I rolled backwards, causing him to let out a protest, and stood up.

"Where are you going?" His pouty lips were just begging to be wrapped around my dick.

"I'm going to get my 'research materials'. You might enjoy some of them." Smirking, I walked over to the hidden cabinet and opened it. I pulled out the dildos, beads, lube and condoms stashed inside and walked back to drop them on the bed in front of him.

"Edward, um, where, uh, did you, um, actually use any of this?" Aw, he's so cute when he loses his words.

"I did indeed. Except the condoms. I did use _everything _else." His sky blue eyes widened almost comically. "Jasper, can I try something?"

"Uh, what?"

Instead of answering, I just smiled and leaned in to kiss his pouty lips. Slowly, I began to kiss down his jaw and neck, taking time to suck on his Adam's apple before lowering to his broad tanned chest. It was such a strange sensation to be kissing a hairy chest but kind of nice in a ticklish way. I paused over his right nipple before sucking the little nub into my mouth. He groaned low in his throat and pulled on my hair roughly when I made my way over to the other nipple and bit down. I looked up into his blue eyes and maintained eye contact as I kissed down lower and lower on his chest.

JPOV

I was captive. Those emerald green eyes seemed to hold me in place as I watched Edward's head lower further and further down my body. When his tongue snaked out to play in my belly button, I gasped in shock. His tongue was long, very long. The feel of his stubble as he nuzzled his cheek into my happy trail was beyond description. So sensual and shocking that it made my blood feel like fire in my veins. When he got to my cock, he broke his hold on my eyes and stared down with interest. I was surprisingly at ease with such close scrutiny, almost as if his gaze was natural to me.

Suddenly, his eyes darted up to my own almost shyly. "Um, you have to tell me if I'm doing this right, ok? If I do something wrong…."

"Shh baby," the endearment slipped out before I realized I was thinking it, "we're in this together. We'll learn as we go, ok? Just do what you're comfortable with, and I'll do the same with you when I get my chance." I could feel my cheeks heating in a blush and was shocked. I never blushed. I guess new love can bring out changes you never saw coming.

He nodded quickly and returned his eyes to my erection. Slowly, he leaned forward and pressed a sweet kiss to the tip of my cock. The movement was so soft and gentle, that his next action caught me completely by surprise.

EPOV

The instant I felt his cock under my lips, it was like an explosion burst through my body. I didn't hesitate at all to open my lips and plunge my mouth down onto his shaft. The feel of a hot cock in my mouth for the first time took my breath away. He was so hard and warm and had this distinct flavor that reminded me of wood smoke and summer nights. I got about halfway down before pulling back up again. I pulled my lips off the tip with a little pop and decided to explore a bit more. The veins that pulsed beneath his red skin were like a map that I felt compelled to follow. I began to lick down each one, branching off to another if it intersected, until I was licking up and down his cock in a fast motion.

"Oh God, Edward. So good. Such a hot tongue. Please, please, please, please."

I had momentarily forgot my new toy was attached to a human being and realized that my ministrations, while enjoyable, may have been a bit more torturous than Jasper could handle this first time. I returned my mouth to the head, making sure to lick the slit. A drop of precum hit my tongue, allowing me my first taste of semen. I really thought I'd hate it, but it was like a concentrated, slightly salty version of his overall yummy taste. I wanted more.

JPOV

He's trying to kill me. That tongue had stroked up and down so many times that I thought I'd lose my mind. It was taking every ounce of self control I had not to blow my load right away. After I broke down and begged, he returned to my cockhead and pulled it into his mouth. Something about the sight of those red lips wrapped around my dick made me feel desperate and complete at the same time. He started to sink down. I expected him to stop where he did before, but he kept going. He made a few choking sounds, but kept right on until I was buried all the way into his throat and his nose was buried in my pubic hair. Holy. Fuck. I…

"I'm going to come. Edward! I'm coming!"

EPOV

Jasper tugged on my hair a bit, likely trying to give me a chance to pull away, but I was in this all the way. I wanted to feel his essence in my mouth. I wanted to swallow him down.

At his strangled cry, I pulled back an inch or so and suddenly, my mouth was filled with his salty spunk. He spurted into my mouth and throat over and over again as he yelled out above me. I didn't necessarily automatically enjoy the sensation but I didn't hate it either. It was like something that I thought might become an acquired taste for me. I swallowed several times before slowly pulling my mouth off of his softening cock. I placed one tiny kiss on the tip before laying my head on his stomach and watching him come back to earth.

JPOV

… uh …..

Minutes passed while I lay there catching my breath. I finally looked down to see a serene Edward with his head laid upon my stomach and eyes watching my face. Without thought, I began to stroke his wild bronze hair. It was so soft and fine. He closed his eyes and let out a purring sound. To me, he seemed like a mountain lion, fiercely beautiful and wild yet regal. My eyes were drawn further down his body where I saw his own hard cock still stiff and red. I wasn't sure I'd be able to deep throat like he did, but I wanted to feel him in my mouth just the same.

I reached down and pulled his head up towards me. He followed my guidance and lay down beside me on his back with a curious look in his eyes.

"It's my turn."

EPOV

Oh damn. Jasper must have thought I'd protest or something because he didn't waste any time. Seconds after he had spoken, his lips wrapped around my cock head with light suction. Sublime. He had these pouty lips that made me crazy in normal circumstances, but to see them wrapped around my dick with his halo of blonde hair standing on end and those impossibly blue eyes locking onto my own had me panting with need.

He lowered his eyes and began to bob up and down in a quick rhythm. He must have sensed how close I was from blowing him, so he knew not to mess around. He wrapped one hand around the base of my cock and began to pump in time with his bobbing head. The dual sensation was excrutiatingly erotic but it was when he slipped a hand under me and began to stroke my asshole that I started to lose my mind. He brought his head off of my for a few seconds, just long enough to suck on his finger before he resumed his sucking and started to push that one digit into my eager hole.

"I'M COMING!" And I was. Hard. Jasper kept his lips around my cock and started to swallow. It wasn't perfect, he did start to choke a bit, but it was real, and more amazing because of it.

JPOV

We must have dozed off. I had managed to crawl up to the pillow and engage Edward in some sweet kisses before we both nodded off. When I woke up, the lamps were still on and Edward was snuggled up in front of me, the little spoon to my big spoon. It seemed so natural and normal that his manly muscled physique didn't startle me at all. I took a few minutes to study him while he was unawares. He is so truly beautiful. I mean, I get that men aren't supposed to be "beautiful" but there's no other way to describe him. Pale skin that contrasted with that wild bronze mane, coppery stubble on chiseled jaw bones and high cheeks contrasted with his red lips. His body was all man and more incredible for it. Asleep, he didn't look innocent or child-like, instead he looked like a piece of art to be admired and to inspire.

My work of art was waking up. With a growl, he rolled to his back. He really does sound like a big cat! I snickered which caught the man-lion's attention.

"What's so funny?" His voice was a little hoarse from sleep, making the normal smoothness even more sexy which woke up my cock pretty much instantly.

"You sound like a cat!" His glare probably would have been menacing to most, but just made me smile bigger. "You do! Earlier, you were purring when I played with your hair and just now, you growled again when you woke up! I've started calling you 'man-lion' in my head. Do you meow too?"

"Why don't you see if you can find out?" He pounced on me and began kissing me with force. God, that tongue should come with a warning. _Known to erase brain functions. Use caution when engaging._

"God, you taste so good. Want to lick you all over. Want to feel that hard cock fucking my ass." His murmurs of lust made my body tingle. "Fuck me, Jasper."

Oh, oh oh. "Are you sure?" I wanted to make sure he was ready for this. Even with preparation, it might be difficult.

"Of course." He reached under the pillow and pulled out a bottle of lube which he poured into his own hand. After rubbing his hands together, he lowered both to my cock and began a stroking rhythm to stimulate my already heightened nerves while he prepared me to enter him. Once I felt properly lubricated, I rolled him to his back and hovered over his prone body.

"Tell me if I need to stop. Um, how should we do this?" Instead of answering, he raised both legs to a ninety degree angle and then lowered them until they lay flat on either side of his hips. Who is this guy? Gumby? I've fucked gymnasts who couldn't do that shit!

EPOV

Jasper seemed struck dumb by my flexibility so I gave him a few moments to adjust and began a lazy stroking of my own hard cock. I couldn't wait to feel him in my ass. I had never wanted anything more and it was about to happen. I knew, logically, that we probably wouldn't last long this time and that it would probably hurt me some, but I didn't care. I wanted him to fill me. We probably should use a condom the first time since it'll be messy but I had a desperate desire to feel him without barriers and was hoping he'd be on board with the idea.

Finally, he seemed to have accepted my bendiness and moved into position about me. He lowered himself to one elbow and moved the other hand to my exposed hole after lubing his own fingers. We kissed long and slow before he pushed the first finger inside me. It felt like heaven. He began a rhythm with his tongue in my mouth that matched the finger he was thrusting in and out of my asshole and continued on when he pushed a second finger in as well. Eventually I pulled my head back to speak.

"It's time." Blue eyes full of questions met my own. My surety convinced him and he moved his hand back to his cock as he sat back on his haunches. Leaning forward, he brushed his head against my pucker. We both sucked in a breath. Exerting gentle pressure, he pushed. It did hurt some at first but it was a good kind of burning feeling. My deep breath and lustful stare must have convinced him that I was ok because he pushed harder until the whole head was inside of me. Stretching. Burning. Fullness.

"Good….so good. I can feel your cock in my ass. Please, please give me more." He grunted and pushed in a little farther before rocking back and pushing in even further. My body adjusted to him easier than it probably would have if I hadn't been experimenting all week. Fed up with the slow pace, I lifted my legs and wrapped them around his hips using my feet to pull him harder into me.

"AHHhhhhhh! Feel you so good. Fuck my ass, Jazz, please fuck it!" I was delirious with lust. The pain and pleasure mixed into one unbelievable sensation. He leaned down and laid his torso flat on my own as he began to kiss me and thrust slowly.

JPOV

Tight. Oh, so tight. Edward's ass clenched around my cock tighter than anything I'd ever felt before. He was warm and alive. Lying on his body, kissing those red lips and thrusting my cock in and out of his ass was bliss. It was all so powerful that I knew it wouldn't last long for either of us, so I tilted my hips to a new angle and thrust a little harder. He tore his lips from my own to let out a stream of curses.

EPOV

"Fuck. Oh shit. Jasper. Fuck my ass baby. Feel your hard cock in my asshole. So hot." My litany of curses just didn't stop until Jasper began to kiss me again. He slowly rotated his hips until I let out a growl of pleasure and started to thrust up into him. His hard cock was rubbing my prostate so well.

"Going to come. Fuck. So good. I….I….I…" I saw stars as my orgasm hit. I heard Jasper groan and suddenly felt a gush of hot liquid spurting into my ass causing me to come even harder all over our chests. We rode out our mutual pleasure for several minutes before Jasper pulled his softening cock from my body and collapsed beside me. I don't remember reaching for the towel and cleaning us both up everywhere but I must have because we were now lying curled around each other in my bed.

"I'm falling in love with you, Edward Cullen." His words were soft and hesitant. Mine weren't.

"I'm falling in love with you too, Jasper Whitlock."


	14. Group Activities

******Disclaimer: I don't own them. I just made them Bi.**

**AN: Hi again! We're back in the present with a completely lemony chapter. I can't decide if I want to do another present day group chapter or just jump right into B & A's past. If you have a preference, let me know!**

EPOV Present Day

I awoke gradually unsure of what had pulled me from sleep. The memories that had played through my mind had hardened my cock and left me wanting, even half asleep. Lips on my neck and shoulder clued me in to the cause of my sudden return to consciousness.

"Mmmm….Jasper. I was dreaming about how we started. It was that first weekend, the one where we kissed and made love for the first time." I sighed at the sweetness of the memory as his hand began stroking up and down my side.

"Yeah, it was on my mind too. Mom and Carlisle came home engaged, and it felt like we had won the lottery. Living on the same hallway, private and unchaperoned. I swear we fucked in every room in that house almost. And that's saying something!" He voice was amused as I turned my head to capture his lips in a deep, drugging kiss. Without another word, I rolled onto my back and began to kiss him more deeply, our tongues tangling together, stroking each other and stirring up lust and memories. I felt Bella move behind me and welcomed her tiny hands on my chest.

"Excellent idea darling! I'll start to work down there, you get our girl." Apparently Jazz and Bella were having some kind of silent discussion but I couldn't be bothered to pay attention when Jasper suddenly engulfed my dick in his mouth. He pulled my cock all the way into his mouth while one hand began to lube my asshole. I didn't think anything of it when his mouth pulled away, but when he removed his hand, I had to let out a whine of impatience.

"Easy there, E. I just have a little help is all. Now, why don't you see what you can do with this now, hmm?" With that, he pulled down my jaw and suddenly fed his hard cock into my mouth. His knees were on either side of my torso with his hands braced above my head so that he could have leverage to thrust in and out of my mouth. Another mouth was currently wrapped around my cock, and I could tell it was my Bella's from the fact that she had me all in her. Small fingers were playing with my pucker, lubing up and teasing me. It was sensory overload but worth every second.

BPOV

As I swallowed around the head of Edward's cock, I kept my eyes focused on Jasper fucking his mouth with abandon. I honestly don't believe there is a more beautiful or sexy sight in this world than Edward getting fucked in the face or ass by a huge cock. His red lips were opened wide around the length and he continually made happy noises as Jasper's assault gained force. Edward had raised his hands and was pushing on Jazz's ass to try to gain even more power behind his thrusts. So beautiful. I pulled my head up and signaled to Alice to stop her teasing before tapping Jasper's ass.

JPOV

Man, Edward was a power bottom and deep throat like no other. I was literally humping his face and he wanted more. Now, I was going to fuck that tight ass with all my might. I pulled away and turned back in time to see Alice and Bella engaged in a deep French kiss. I crawled over Edward towards them, grabbing the back of each of their heads. One by one, I pulled them into a scorching kiss while pinching their nipples. I leaned down and took a teasing bite of Bella's peak, earning a low growl from our little vixen.

"Who's where ladies?"

EPOV

God, so hot. The three of them just burned so brightly together. I turned my head to the side to see Emmett and Rose involved in a serious 69 and watching us when possible. I knew they'd start to screw soon while watching the four of us fuck as a group.

The saliva coating my dick was apparently not enough lubrication, because Alice had just started to rub lube all over me.

"I want to feel his cock in my ass while you fuck him hard Jazzy. And B, you can sit on his face and let him eat your pussy while we play above him. Mmm…yeah, like that baby." Bella had started to pinch her nipples roughly but stopped to lean down and kiss me before straddling my face and lowering her snatch to my waiting tongue. Alice had straddled my cock and was currently lowering herself down onto it with one fast thrust. Girl loved to get reamed roughly in the ass more than anything. I felt my legs being pulled apart and spread seconds before Jasper pushed his cock all the way inside of me in one fell swoop. For a few seconds there was a delicious kind of pain, the kind that can only occur hand in hand with pleasure, but then it was just a feeling of heat and fullness. Jasper propped my legs on his spread knees and began to thrust into me at an ever increasing pace causing Alice to bounce on my dick, hard.

Above me, Bella was grinding down and angling trying to get my tongue in her pussy. I had started with long licks up each lip followed by tiny nips to her clit. I had managed to lube one finger with her own juices that I then inserted into her tight little ass, but had refrained from using my hands on her pussy. I felt her lean slightly forward and knew she was making out with Alice while she fucked her ass on my cock.

Jasper's thrusts became fast and forceful as my girls began to moan louder and louder. Suddenly, Bella was leaning back some and another tongue had joined my own at her pussy. Alice was still impaled on my dick but had laid down to be able to suck on B's clit at the same time.

"Yeah, you like that pussy? Do you like having his cock fuck your ass while you lap at Bella's juices? Mmm Edward, your ass is so tight. I want to fuck you for hours until you scream and plead for mercy and then fuck you more." His cock was slamming in and out of me with such force that if I had not had two women perched on me, I would have been pushed back with each thrust. I could feel the head of his dick brush my prostate over and over as he continued his punishing pace.

APOV

Damn. So good. Edward's cock was filling my ass to an almost painful degree but it still wasn't enough. I was currently still licking Bella's clit and tangling my tongue with Edward's as she rode his face but knew I'd need to sit up in order to get the power I wanted to ride him. I slowly pushed myself up on my hands until I was all the way up. I couldn't resist leaning forward for a bit to suck my girl's bouncing tits. Her rose colored nipples were a violent red from desire and my teeth when I sat back. I knew Jasper was still fucking Edward hard, so I leaned back slightly and got my knees stationary on either side of him before raising up and slamming back down over and over again. The head of his cock slid almost all the way out every time before plunging back inside. He was so big and thick and hot that I felt like I'd burst, but I wanted to feel him even more roughly.

Since Jazz knew me so well, he had anticipated my need. He was leaning towards my back, momentarily giving Edward shorter but no less powerful thrusts, when he reached an arm around and offered me some strength and balance to help hold me up. Edward, as usual in situations like these, didn't even need to be told what we wanted. He simply began rocking his hips as hard as possible so that he was fucking my ass on the rise and getting fucked in the ass by Jasper on the lower. When Bella started to mewl, I knew she would be coming first.

EPOV

So much feeling. I had taken control for a bit and was currently moving my hips at a lightening pace. I held the pace as I began to tongue fuck Bella's pussy using the same rhythm. It was the last straw for her, and she came in a gush over my mouth with small kitten-like sounds. After riding out her orgasm, she climbed off of me and lay down beside my body, stealing kisses and reaching up to tweak Alice's nipples with her hand. I had lost track of Em and Rose, so it was a huge surprise when a meaty cock suddenly slapped my cheek. Rose was behind Jasper, embracing both he and Ali and stroking Alice's breasts with her hands. Emmett, however, was beside my head and rather insistent on some attention.

Bella, having recovered from her orgasm, leaned over me and began to run her lips over his cock over and over again as I did the same from underneath. When he turned my head so my cheek was on the floor and began to fuck my face at a brutal pace, I knew I wouldn't be able to hold out much longer. Bella had her fingers at Ali's pussy and was rubbing her clit furiously. Suddenly, Alice's tight hold clenched around my cock, as her orgasm took over her body. Bella took pity on the little sprite and pulled her off of my body to cuddle on the mattress beside me. Rose joined them and as a group, they watched Jasper and Emmett fucking me from both ends.

Jasper was breathing heavily and pounding in and out of my asshole harder than ever. Emmett had released my head from his pinning hands and was leaned over me with his knees on either side of my head. His thick, juicy cock slammed in and out of my mouth and into my throat when he leaned forward to kiss Jasper. His moans had turned to low yells seconds before he began to spurt in hot streams into my mouth. I continued to suck him dry, gentling as he softened until I was suckling his cock like a bottle.

Jasper and I were the last ones standing and we both knew that we were almost done. His cock rubbed every nerve ending in my anus as he slammed in with force. The sound of our skin slapping against each other was like a bass beat to our words.

"Feel so good. Love to feel your cock in my ass. Fuck me harder. Pound my ass harder! Fuck it!"

"God, Edward, always so tight, please, please, come with me. Fuck, I'm…AAAARRRRRR!" With a roar, he poured his cum into my ass in hot spurts. After his thrusts slowed, he pulled out and dived down onto my cock with his mouth. I could see his cheeks hollow out as he sucked me, running his tongue along the head with head pass upwards until my own orgasm hit like a mack truck. I came long and hard, filling his mouth. Bella, who had recovered, crawled over and began to kiss him open mouthed, helping to clean him of my cum. They both swallowed and pulled away to curl up against the others and myself.

"Yikes, you guys should reminisce more often if that's the result." Emmett was smiling his post-coital state. "I'll never get tired of seeing you four fuck like animals. His raw and dirty but still loving. So fucking hot."

"Yeah, we're good like that." The pixie sounded completely blasé about our abilities, but she was right. It was always this way. "But it's funny you should mention reminiscing because I can't stop thinking about our first times together B. We were so unsure and awkward for a time. Always afraid of scaring the other away. I swear if we hadn't been so worried about Tyler's party, we'd both still be unkissed virgins!"

"Maybe, but I think it was inevitable. There's just too much sexual chemistry between us to be ignored. Even as awkward 13 year olds." Their love for each other was so sweet and so true. I remember how shocked I was to discover their secret, like it was a dream came true. Through the past two years, we had heard some of their exploits but not all.

"Why don't we soak for a bit in the Jacuzzi? Maybe you two will feel like sharing some of your dirty deets with us." My suggestion was met with unanimous approval but we didn't quite make it to the Jacuzzi right away. Jasper's ass walking in front of me was too distracting, so I just had to fill it up. We ended up in a long line with me fucking Jasper in the ass while he ate Rose who had Alice riding her face who was kissing Bella while Emmett fucked her in the ass. Only after that round did we end up in the hot tub. God, I love our life.


	15. Mother Nature Sucks: AXB Flashback 1

**AN: Hi again and Happy Turkey Day everyone! This is our first Bella and Alice flashback. There are no lemons in this chapter, so sorry for those of you looking for my normal kink. It's a kind of snapshot into their lives to set everything up. The good news is that the next chapter is done and only needs editing, so you'll get their romantic beginnings very soon. The bad news is that I'm heading out of town for a couple of weeks and may not be able to post. I normally don't have a schedule for posting anyways, but wanted to warn you in advance! **

**PS: If anyone is interested in being a beta, I could use some proofreading help!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I just make them play with each other.**

BPOV Age 14

The man is clearly a lunatic. In the age of computers and calculators, why should we have to work every single equation out by hand? It's barbaric! My loud sigh did not, however, seem to move Mr. Vector from his pursuit of torturing us with Trig. So boring. I'm an artist. When will I ever need this stuff?

A soft giggle from beside me distracted me from my frustrated mental ramblings. Looking to the right, I was met with the bright grey eyes of Alice, now suppressing laughter at the look on my face. I swear that girl reads minds or something, but maybe it's just the fact that we've always been friends. She literally knows me better than myself sometimes and I can say the same about her. It's weird that I've never thought of her as a sister, despite the fact that she is very much a part of my family since her aunt spends most of the year away. Alice tends to stay with us frequently or I stay with her at her late parents' house. Charlie trusts us enough to ok our stays there, since he knows that Alice still misses them.

A folded note lands in the middle of my notebook, and I move my hand to quickly cover it. She must really need to tell me something because we both know the Math Sadist from Hell hates note passing with a vengeance. I swear the man can smell a note from a mile away. Do they teach that in college or is it something that future math teachers are born with?

When the MSFH turns back to the board, I open the note and spread it across my notebook. "Hey! Tyler's 'rents OOT. Bbro watching him. Party Sat. U in?" I hate shorthand text speak. Ok, so Tyler Crowley's parents are out of town leaving him with his big brother. Stupid move on their part since his brother has been caught three times with different substances at the high school. Anyways, with the parentals gone, Tyler is having a party which we are apparently invited to, and it would seem that Alice wants to go. To be honest, I wasn't all that interested. I get so bored with most of my classmates because all they want to do is make out and talk about the latest Hollywood scandal. No thanks. And since my Dad is the chief, I refuse to break the law by drinking at a party, so inevitably, someone will call me "narc" and I'll end up having to ignore a bunch of people teasing me. Or, someone will pull me into a closet and try to feel me up….again. I swear, I was happy when I first got these boobs, but damn if they don't draw the most annoying kind of attention.

Wait a second. Alice feels the same as me about these things usually. She doesn't drink out of the house either, so why is she wanting to go to this party. I know she wants to be on the cheering squad, so maybe it's to make inroads with the team? I hastily scribble a note, but the bell rings before I'm able to pass it. Awesome, now I can just ask without having to risk the wrath of Vector.

"Hey, why do you want to go to this party, Al? Usually only the populars are invited, and you can't stand them, so why are you considering the invitation?" She followed me to my locker to drop off our books. We tend to share lockers, so we both know each other's combination and tend to use the two separate lockers interchangeably.

"Well, yeah, I normally don't but Jessica and Lauren have plans to play Truth or Dare, so I thought it might be fun to go and then dare them to wear clothes from their grandmothers for a week and come to school without makeup on or something equally amusing for us peons." She has her evil genius face on and that is never good.

"Ali, do NOT get us arrested or involved in some mean girl war with them. It's so not worth it. Plus, you forget that you'll have to do dares and such too. I know Lauren would love to make you spend five minutes making out with Eric Yorkie." Poor Eric had the worst acne ever and for some reason, his breath always smells like cabbage. Ew.

"Fine. You're right. But, we could still go and not play T/D. Maybe just spin the bottle?" I looked at her in horror.

"Do you really want your first kiss to be dictated by a used soda bottle? Probably diet soda at that! You know how I feel about diet soda." I have a raging hate for diet soda….and soy milk. I mean, why would you call it soy milk? You can't milk a soybean. It has no teats. So, it's really soy juice.

"Bella! Gah, where did you go? You've got your 'rant' face on again and were mumbling about juice." Ok, I probably deserve the strange looks coming my way. Unfortunately, the attention brings about the bane of my existence. I could feel my cheeks heating up and wished I could just once not blush like a lobster.

"Sorry Al. Hey, we need to book it to the bus." We didn't bother talking anymore until we made it to the buses. "I can't wait til one of us can drive. Wow, I just realized what a moody bitch I sound like. Oh no, what day is it?" By the look of concern on Alice's face, I can see that she has caught on to my train of thought.

She didn't say anything though until we were safely back on our block. Mrs. Mahoney from a few houses down greeted us as usual and herded us into her house for some fresh baked brownies. I seriously love this woman. She knows Charlie is the only caregiver for the both of us, so after she retired, she started to take it upon herself to give us snacks after school and help us with homework and stuff. We usually hang out with her for a while before we head home. She's the one who took Ali and me to get our first bras and explained tampons to us.

Apparently, Mrs. Mahoney was on the same wavelength as me because the first thing she said after we sat down with our brownies was, "Bella, honey, you already look too pale. It seems like every time your monthly comes you get more and more sick. Look, I know your Dad is worried even if he gets tongue tied discussing such things." I snorted because when my period or other female issues are brought up in conversation, Charlie blushes even redder than me.

"Yeah. I've been super cranky today and just realized why. And I just feel weak and tired." Alice is nodding her head with me.

"I noticed she was paler after lunch but didn't realize why until after school. We need to go to a gynecologist B. Dr. Gerandy isn't an expert on these things. Maybe there's something they can do. As it is, it gets worse every month. I'm scared you'll be in more pain than last month and that was pretty bad." Alice is wearing an unusually solemn look on her face.

"Yes dear. Alice is right. Which is why I made an appointment with one at the hospital. I'm afraid we can't get in until Friday, but at least the doctor will see for herself what you go through each month. I already talked to Charlie about it. Once he was able to speak," she snorted a little at my poor Dad's embarrassment, "he was all for it. Now, you finish those brownies and then go lay down on your couch. Alice are you staying there tonight honey?" Alice nodded a yes. "Ok then, well your Dad has the evening shift, as you know, and I don't think Bella should be up cooking or anything, so how about I stop by in a few hours with some burgers from the diner, ok?" Mrs. M smiled at our very enthusiastic yeses and shooed us off home.

Alice and I changed into jammies and curled up together on the couch. We both managed to do most of our homework before the hour was out, so we put in The Princess Bride and hunkered down to relax. Unfortunately, I was not getting any peace. The normal twisting cramping I got each month seemed to be amped up, causing me to curl into a tight ball. I also started to get really hot and feel a little dizzy. Weird. I'm usually weak during my period but not lightheaded. I decided that a soda might help, so I nudged Al back to her side of the couch and got up slowly to go to the kitchen.

APOV

I hate this. While I hate my period just on principle, poor Bella hates it because of the nightmare it becomes for her. She's already the palest person I know so it's pretty shocking when she gets even paler. And the cramps are just so mean. She will literally fall down in pain from them. It's just not fair. I mean, sure she got the big boobs before anyone else, but she shouldn't have to suffer her hormones because of it. She says there's no correlation between the two, but I'm sticking to my argument. There's gotta be some link. When she got up to get a drink, I noticed that she seemed to be a bit unsteady, so I turned to watch her walk into the kitchen. Too bad I was too far away to catch her.

She had gotten halfway there and was walking beside the glass fronted cabinet when she just went down. I saw her head smack into the cabinet before she was all the way down and screamed. I was across the room faster than I knew I could move but she was already really hurt. Oh God. Blood. She fell into the cabinet. I could see the blood coming from a long gash on her arm.

"Oh, oh oh. What do I do, think Alice!" I hopped up and ran to the kitchen for a dishtowel and the phone. I didn't even register that I was walking barefooted on broken glass until I almost slipped on my own blood. Wait. There's too much blood. I got back to Bella and turned her over. Oh! She had a gash on her head right near her hairline. I really wish I could say that I was one of those people who manages to stay calm in a crisis. But, I'm not.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" My scream hurt even my own ears. Surely someone would hear and come help me keep my best friend from dying of blood loss. "Ok. Ok. Um." Suddenly, I realized I still had the phone in my hand. It took two tries but I finally got 911 dialed in seconds before I heard knocking at the door. "PLEASE HELP US!" The 911 operator heard my scream, and thankfully so did Mrs. M who was bringing by dinner. She burst through the door like a rocket and took in the scene quickly. I just helplessly sobbed and handed her the phone.

I heard her give the address and explain some of the situation before she ended the call. I think she actually hung up on the operator because the person still seemed to be talking when she ended the call. She wrapped the towel around Bella's arm and put pressure on her head wound.

"Alice, honey, it's ok. You did everything right. Can you call Charlie, or at least just dial the phone and hold it to my ear, sweetheart? There you go, Ali, you're ok. Bella will be ok." She kept speaking softly to me as I managed to hit the right buttons to connect me to the station. Instead of making her talk to them, I raised the phone to my own ear. When the dispatcher picked up, I started to babble. "We need Charlie. Bella's hurt. Please send Charlie home. Where is Dad?" Thank God the whole station knew Bella and me so well. Mary recognized my voice and started talking very quickly.

"Alice, it's Mary from dispatch. Charlie is already on the way. We heard the call to your address and he left at once. He should be there soon honey. Can you tell me where Bella is hurt?" Her soothing voice and the presence of Mrs. M were helping my hysteria fade a bit.

"Um, she's getting her time, you know?" Jesus, Bella will kill me if this is on speakerphone. "And, you know she gets really sick. She got up to go to the kitchen to get some soda but she was moving funny. She just passed out suddenly but she fell into the china cabinet and hit her head and the glass cut her head and arm. Um, Mrs. M, you know, Mrs. Mahoney? She was bringing dinner and she heard me scream and is holding towels on B-b-Bella's cuts."

"BELLA! ALICE!" I threw myself at the man I considered a father still holding the phone. He picked me up with one arm and still managed to drop to Bella's side. Fast voices sounded a few seconds before the medics arrived. When they rushed in, we all moved back to allow them room. Charlie gently took the phone from my hand and said a quick thanks before picking me up again.

"Ali, what happened?" I tried to talk but was sobbing so hard.

"Charlie, she said that Bella passed out suddenly. She was so pale after school and seemed to be getting cramps already. Alice was on the sofa when Bella stood up to get a drink. Unfortunately, she was next to the china cabinet when she fainted and she hit her head and got some nasty gashes from the glass. Alice is bleeding too. It looks like she ran through the glass barefoot to get the phone and towels." Mrs. M was rubbing my back gently.

"Ok, Ali-cat. You did really good honey. Let's follow the ambulance, ok? We need to get your feet checked while we wait for Bells to wake up, ok?" I nodded against his shoulder. Bella had been put on a gurney and was already being wheeled out. Charlie motioned to the driver to follow him before laying me in the back of the cruiser with Mrs. M and then climbing in where he proceeded to drive like a bat out of hell to the hospital. Seriously. Charlie totally speeded through town with the lights blaring. I think even the ambulance fell behind. I guess his fear and worry showed in his driving.

When we got there, I motioned Charlie after Bella and went with Mrs. M to get my feet cleaned up and unfortunately stitched up. Then, the three of us sat together to wait on our girl.

BPOV

What the…? Um, wow, why is the house so bright? Oh! Ow!

My eyes finally obeyed and opened enough for me to see white walls and ceiling. Ok, so not at home. Oh. That smell. I know that smell. Damn. What did I do this time?

"Um, hello?" My voice was weak.

"BELLA!" Dad sounded extra excited to hear me which instantly made me concerned. We've been through our share of sprains and breaks and stitches, so it must be something bad to have earned that much relief. "Bella!" Alice's voice was tiny next to Charlie's which actually made me even more scared. Alice did not do quiet and subtle unless she was really scared.

"What the hell happened to me?" Wait, was that out loud?

"You passed out sweetie and ended up falling into the china cabinet. You hit your head pretty hard and have some nasty gashes. The doc says it's probably a mild concussion but you're still going to be staying here tonight."

"Wait, what? A concussion shouldn't be that bad. Why do I have to stay?" I was getting upset. There is no place in the world I hate more than the hospital….maybe gym class, but that was too close to call.

"Well, you fainted from anemia and some vitamin deficiencies. It would seem that your monthly flow came with a bang, Miss Bella." It was an older woman with a kind smile who had answered me. "I'm Dr. Monroe, a GYN here on staff. I believe we were due to meet later this week but your body didn't want to wait. I've examined you and it seems that you have a case of Endometriosis. It's inflammation in the lining of the uterus and other areas. Leads to really nasty periods, pain and sometimes infertility, but there have been a lot of advancements so I don't think you'll need to worry about the last one just yet. It's not a definite, and as I said, there have been numerous new treatments that can overcome that. In the meantime, we need to come up with a plan to keep you out of the hospital every month. I've spoken with your father, and he's agreed to place you on birth control to help control things a bit. I'm recommending something that I usually reserve for older patients, but given the severity of your symptoms, I want to try it with you. You're fully developed biologically, so it should be ok for you. It's a shot," my wide eyes must have hinted at my reaction to that news, "hear me out before you say no. It's a shot administered every three months. Some women will cease having a period entirely with this shot until it's stopped in the future. I have a list of the side effects and such, but weight gain and moodiness are the main ones. I think it's the best option for you and will hopefully keep you out of the hospital every month."

Well damn. No hospital versus a needle. It's a no brainer. Even the chance to not suffer this crap every month is worth it. I'll just have to watch my diet and stuff, in case I start gaining weight.

"I'll do it. I'm willing to try anything." Dr. Monroe nodded her head in approval.

"Excellent. Well, we'll get your first dose set up, but I do think you need to stay tonight. You lost a lot of blood and combined with your low blood count, it's safer to keep you under medical supervision while we load your IV full of nutrients." I sighed but nodded.

"I want the shot too. If Bella has to worry about getting fat and cranky, she's not going to do it alone!" Alice logic usually managed to confuse people and today was no exception.

"Um, ok." Clearly Dr. Monroe thought Alice was …unique. "I'll have to examine you and see if it's a good idea. You can keep Bella's appointment for later in the week, but you'll need a parent's permission."

Good thing Charlie had forced Tanya to sign a bunch of forms allowing him to make medical decisions for Ali in her absence. At least she has someone who cares and is willing to be there with her. He looked dubious at her logic but nodded his agreement nonetheless.

"Ok girls, I take it you are going to insist on staying with Bells tonight, Alice?" Charlie made it sound like a foregone conclusion…which it was. "Ok then, I'm going to drive Mrs. M home, gather some clothes for both of you and myself and then I'll be back. The doc says you might fall asleep soon, so I'll get some sandwiches that will stay good for a while, so you can have something decent to eat when you're ready, ok?"

"Thanks Daddy." He kissed my forehead and then Alice's before heading out.

"God B, I've never been so scared in my whole life. I was a mess. Thankfully Mrs. M heard me screaming and came running. Oh, and hey, guess what?" I shot her a look that plainly said, 'not in the guessing mood here' and she continued. "We're excused from school for the rest of the week. Well, you were excused. The doctor said you would probably need more rest since your blood stuff was so wonky. Well, I volunteered to stay home with you and Charlie went for it!" I swear she can talk him into anything.

"Awesome. And now, I have an excuse not to go to Tyler's party and risk getting yanked into a closet again."

"WHO YANKED YOU WHERE?" Oh crap, Charlie came back for his coat. I sighed before explaining the story and that I still don't know who the yanker was that time. He was muttering about shotguns as he left again, prompting Al and I straight into a gigglefest. At least we have each other.

**APOV Saturday**

Bored. So so bored. Stupid Tanya. She can't be bothered to take part in my life but I have to be at her beck and call when she demands it. She decided to bring her latest boy-toy home for the weekend and apparently he seemed concerned by her lack of knowledge regarding my whereabouts and wellbeing. Yeah, she had used the "I'm raising my dead sis's kid, aren't I a peach?" card to try to appear soft and sweet. She shouldn't have gone for a Pediatric resident with that one since he'd be more likely to notice her lack of maternal skills than most. Steven, who is at least ten years younger than my aunt, appears to have seen the light where Tanya is concerned and will most likely be moving her to the "ex-mistake" column as soon as he's home. It's unfortunate because I actually like this one.

Tanya's last ditch effort to seem nurturing was to make me stay with her last night and have a really horrific attempt at a family dinner. It blew up in her face though when I mentioned Bella's illness and accident and the fact that I had to get 19 stitches on my feet, a fact that she clearly did not know. Steve and I ended up chatting the whole time about video games and books, so Tan was left out. Now, it's Saturday and I am being bored to tears by Tanya's attempt at helping me with my English paper. It's done and has been for two days, but I'm being forced to pretend. Honestly, I'm really fighting back laughter listening to her give me wrong information about the book I was reading and seeing Steven trying to hide his snickers across the table.

"Hey Alice, I know you're probably bored to tears with homework on a Saturday. I can drive you to your friend's if you want. I know you're worried and it'd be cool to meet the infamous Bella. Let's go!" Steven has skills. The man was out the door even before me and way before Tanya realized he was escaping.

"Hurry! She'll figure out what just happened soon and then we'll be stuck!" I hopped in the rental car and we pealed out as if the hounds of hell were after us. I couldn't hold back the giggles once we reached the main road. "Damn, I couldn't handle it anymore. She 's never read a book in her life has she? What was I thinking? Oh, sorry. I know she's your aunt and you're a kid and all…" he rambled.

"Stop. It's ok. I'm fully aware of what Tanya is and isn't. And I have to agree. What were you thinking? Were you smashed when you met her?" His guilty look gives him away. "Oooo…burn. Next time remove the beer goggles, champ." He looks astounded at my teasing but finally starts chuckling.

"You're a very cool kid, Alice. I'm sorry you got stuck with her. Um, you need to tell me honest now, ok? Is she abusive or neglectful more than I've seen?" Oh crap. He's a doctor. They have to report this shit to the authorities when they see it. Hmm…damage control.

"I'm ok. Really. Here, we're at my real home now, so let me introduce you to my family." I hopped out of the car and ran up to the door with Steven following at a more normal pace. I've already got my keys out, so I open the door and yell out, "hey! I'm home!"

"Hey Ali, you ok, hun? I know Tanya…" Charlie's voice trailed off and his stance changed from relaxed to aggressive in the blink of an eye as he spied Steven behind me. "Who's this Ali?" He's somehow managed to get between me and Steven, who is wary but thoughtful at the same time. I give him the lowdown on Tan's latest ridiculousness which causes him to relax slowly. Steven seals the deal when he asks to speak to Charlie somewhere private and then tells me he'll grab me to say goodbye. I'm sure he's going to talk to Charlie about his concerns, so hopefully Charlie can convince him that I really am ok and loved. I haul ass up the stairs to Bella's room and find her watching the door curiously. She must've seen us drive up because she's already talking when I come inside.

"Who is that? Alice, you didn't get fed up and hitchhike or something did you?" Since we talked last night for a while and again this morning, she already knows the situation with Tanya and Steven.

"Nope, that is Steven. He got fed up seeing Tanya's really horrific tutoring session and made a break for freedom, taking me with, before she knew what hit her. He's with Papa C now, making sure that he doesn't need to call social services to report the she-beast. He's a doctor, so he feels it's a duty to report neglect." I plop down beside her and curl into her side. I may seem blasé about Tanya's behavior, but it still affects me in that I wish she'd either leave me alone or pay attention. This sporadic bullshit is not cool.

"Oh. Sorry Al." B doesn't say anything else and the truth is that she doesn't have to. I know she loves me and is always there. That is truly all that matters. We were both so relaxed that we must have missed the first holler from downstairs.

"GIRLS!"

"Oh!" I hopped off the bed before pulling Bella up much more slowly. She's still super weak and a bit shaky, so I loop my arm with hers and clasp her other hand across our bodies, slowly making our way downstairs.

"Hey Bells! Glad you're up and awake. This is Dr. Steven Bryant. He rescued Alice today!" Charlie is smiling so I know it's ok. Steven is smiling too as he looks at our arms around each other. His eyebrows shoot up a bit when he looks at Bella, a fact which Charlie missed, thank goodness. It's not unusual for even grown men to be shocked by Bella. The girl is so gorgeous. She's all roses and cream and dark luscious locks of hair, eyes the color of rich dark chocolate, full pink lips….

Whoa. What? Ok, thinking about that weirdness later….

Aw, her blush stunned the poor guy again. This time Charlie does notice but just shakes his head and smiles. "Come on Steven, let's get you some famous Fork's Diner cobbler before I have to head to work. That should give you enough of a cushion to get your things and get to the airport before your new flight without leaving you too much time to deal with Tanya."

"Oooo. Awesome escape plan Papa C! I see my evil ways are rubbing off on you." I tent my fingers under my chin and give my most intense "evil-genius" stare. They're both still chuckling when they say their goodbyes and start to walk out the door. Before it closes, I hear Steven say, "Charlie, you're going to need a really big shotgun in a few years." Huh, is Charlie going bear hunting with Steven or something in a few years? Weird.

BPOV

Ali and I curl up together on the couch and start a serious movie marathon. We're curled into our normal tangle of arms and legs. Really, we still cuddle and lay all over each other as we've always done. Most would say we should've grown out of our need to be as close as we can, but we just see it as a part of our friendship. We feel better together.

Huh, I didn't realize this film was a lesbian love story. I added it to our queue because I love one of the lead actresses. Before long, I'm caught up in the complicated romance and wishing they could just be together. Finally, the two are able to declare their feelings.

Um, wow. Um. That's a hot kiss. Oh, my. That love scene is just….wow. I suddenly feel a bit warm and odd. I shift a bit, trying to get comfortable and notice Alice is doing the same. Maybe I should adjust the thermostat? By the end of the film, we've both thrown off our blankets and are in tears because the story is so moving.

"Wow! That was really good. I mean, I didn't know how it would feel to watch a love story between two women, but it was so sweet and real." Alice sighs a little. My hopeless romantic sweetest friend can't help but believe in happily ever after. Considering her family situation, I find it miraculous that she still believes so much in good.

"HELLO ladies!"

"Meep!"

"Bellaroo! Did you just meep? Is an anvil going to fall out of the sky and set off some dynamite and blow me to the moon?" Emmett seems more excited at the thought than concerned and shoots a glance upwards like he actually expects it to start raining anvils. It's Emmett. He probably does.

"Did you have to scare the shit out of us? Yeesh Em!" Alice huff out.

"I am here for movies and pizzas with my besties." He says this in a girlish voice that makes me roll my eyes. Sometimes I swear my eyes just automatically know to roll when Emmett is around.

"Aren't you going to Tyler's party? Big, popular football player like you could probably score some time in the closet with Lauren or Jessica." I love teasing him.

"Eeeewww! I think they already have STDs. Lauren somehow managed to sneak her underwear into my locker yesterday!" He's truly horrified at this invasion of his locker domain. That is why we love Em so much. He doesn't fall into the normal stereotypes or behaviors.

"How did you know they were hers? Could've been Jessica's. Or Mrs. Cope. I swear she's a cougar." Alice has theories about how the football players get the best schedules.

"Ewwww! Stop traumatizing me! I'm in a delicate stage where my personality is still developing! If I end up afraid of underwear and secretaries permanently, I'm blaming you!" As always, Emmett makes us laugh.

"Ok, ok. Let's order the pizza and choose a movie. You missed the lesbian love story." His eyes are wide and almost tragic at the idea. In between bouts of teasing and laughter, Charlie calls offering to bring us burgers instead of pizza. After a unanimous chorus of yeses, we finally settle on a movie about vampires and hunker down. Charlie arrives in time for the first bloody murder and is unimpressed with our movie choices.

"Geez kids. No whining if you end up with nightmares. Whatever happened to cartoons?" Charlie grumbles all of this while scowling at the TV.

"Beware of falling anvils Chief Pops!" Charlie's reflexes have him looking upwards before it occurs to him that he's indoors and had probably never seen an actual anvil in his life. Em is just that good.

"Yeah, I'll get right on that Em. Does your aunt know you're staying the night?" Em nods while shoving half a cheeseburger in his mouth. "Chew boy! Your bed's still made up in the office, so try not to fall asleep on the couch, ok? It's nearly impossible to wake you up!" Em nods again and gives Charlie a meat-filled grin.

"Ew." Alice is succinct as always.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Charlie heads to the front door and returns with a plastic container. "Mrs. M made you guys a bunch of snickerdoodles. Wait. I'm stealing some and hiding them. If you find and eat my share of the cookies again Emmett, I'm going to make you gut every fish I catch for a month." Nice and evil. Good one, Dad. Em has a weak stomach, so that's a true nightmare.

After a round of goodbyes, we settle in to our weakly tradition, happy to be exactly where we are.


	16. Together: AxB Flashback 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.**

**APOV**

Emmett was yawning so hugely that he could've swallowed a hamster and not realized it. Huh. Weird imagery there. B and I knew the drill. If we didn't get his ass into a bed in the next five minutes, he'd be crashed out right where he was and would refuse to wake until he was ready. So, we'd basically lose access to the living room until his grumpy ass woke up.

Between the two of us, we herded Em into the office and onto the spare bed. By the time we reached the door, he was snoring like a freight train. Bella started down to clean up the food, and I followed close behind. She's still pretty weak, so I wasn't taking any chances. Finally, the kitchen was back to her standards and we headed up to bed.

I'm not sure why, but as we were changing into our sleepwear, I glanced over at Bella. We'd been naked around each other on a daily basis for years, so I was surprised at how intensely intimate I felt in that moment. It was like we had our own world and would always have it. Man, Bella was growing up so beautifully. My own boobs were and A and a half as Bella liked to say. She was being kind. I'm still tiny, but maybe I'll grow some more on our new birth control regimen. I'm just glad Charlie said yes. I did have really bad cramps, so it wasn't just my keeping Bella company.

Bella was already a B cup and well on her way to a large C cup. Her body was really slender in other places, but I could tell already that her hips would flare a bit. She wouldn't be heavy or overly padded though. She had already reached about 5'3" and hadn't grown anymore in the past year. Her legs seemed to go on for miles, highlighting her curves but still making her look slender and delicate. It was a dangerous mix for the rest of us as we imagined touching her waist and hips….

WHAT. THE. FUCK? I mean, yeah, I think Bella's hot and stuff, but I was really still attracted to boys. Unbidden an image sprang to mind that was seductive in its simplicity. It was simply Bella and myself holding hands, but my other hand was held by a boy. As the image moved further, they both put their arms around me with lingering caresses.

"Uh, Al? Earth to pixie dust! You planning on coming to bed anytime soon?"

Bella in bed….

GAH!

"Yeah, sorry. I was just thinking about Tyler's party," I said as I climbed under the covers and automatically draped an arm around her. We had our heads on the same pillow and were nose to nose sharing whispers in the dark.

"Oh. I'm so sorry, Ali. You should've gone without me...mph."

"Bell, stop. I'm not sorry we skipped it. I was just…" well, I can't say what I was really thinking about, "…just thinking about….kissing!" Or maybe I could just blurt it out.

**BPOV**

Kissing? Um, ok. I'll bite.

"Ok. Who did you want to kiss?"

"You!" Uh…huh?

I must've uttered that part out loud because Alice suddenly rolled to her back and flung her arm across her eyes.

"No! No, I didn't…well, I did… but…" she was seriously babbling.

"Alice, stop." I slammed my hand over her mouth to halt the babble and prayed she wouldn't decide to escape my gag by licking my hand again. That was always too gross.

With a deep sigh, she relaxed back into the covers and rolled back to face me. "It's just, I know neither of us have any interest in kissing ANY of the boys we go to school with, but we're teenagers, aren't we supposed to be excited for our first kiss and stuff? I mean, if a decent guy ever comes to this town, what happens then? Neither of us will know the first thing about being a good kisser, so he'll shack up with the tramp patrol!"

Ok, I'm following her now, I think. "Well, first of all, any guy either of us would be interested in would not be the type to run to the skanks just because we're new to kissing. Second, there's always Emmett!" She laughed loudly at that one and I had to join in with her. Emmett was refusing to be swayed until he found his "goddess". Not that either of us were into kissing him just now. Maybe in future years when we've all forgotten how awkward our tween years have been, but right now, he's just our Emmett, who talks with his mouth full, forgets to put the seat down and will beat up anyone who looks at us the wrong way.

"Ok, third, maybe we can just attack some random cuties on Port Angeles street corners!" We were giggling again. "No, really Al. I think our first kisses should be with someone we trust. Someone who means something to us…..OH!" I think my eyes must have been the size of dinner plates. I just got it. And suddenly I was seeing the love scene from the first movie we watched but it was Alice and I kissing and touching. Whoa. Where did that come from? I mean, I'm pretty much sure I like boys. I really want to kiss one and maybe touch one, but now I'm thinking about kissing a girl too! Oh dear God. That stupid shot has made me a nympho!

**APOV**

Um, I don't think she realized she said that part out loud. A nympho? Who's never been kissed?

"Uh, a nymphomaniac B? Really?"

"Shit! I said that out loud didn't I?" I giggled and nodded at her. She was turning that delicious shade of pink again. Wait, delicious? This is serious. She now has her hands over her mouth as if she was trying to physically hold words inside.

"Why would you say that Bella? I mean, I know we both talk about boys….a lot and have shared some fun times sneaking onto the web and finding naked pictures, but that doesn't make you a nympho." I don't think it does, anyhow…

"Mmmphh a pmmh mmhpp hmmph mmmmhh you!" Ok, translating…._she gave a spider monkey a manicure…._uh, never mind.

"No, can't translate that one, sorry B."

"But I was thinking about kissing you!"

Oh! "Oh. Me too."

**BPOV**

Wait, what?

"You too what?" I was now staring intensely into her face.

"I was thinking that maybe we should be each other's first kisses. I mean, come on B, all our important milestones are together. Why not this one? We can practice with each other!" Ok, not the motive I had for kissing her, but it would still be nice to learn with her rather than some forgettable boy.

"Um, ok. I'm in. Together. Like always."

She simply smiled at me and looked into my eyes as we both sat up. I would've expected it to be Alice who initiated the kiss or maybe her starting to babble about a game plan, but it was me that moved.

I leaned forward slowly and touched my lips to hers. I didn't close my eyes or hold the kiss very long, but the effect was monumental still the same. I pulled back and brought one hand to my lips, shocked at the sensation that remained on them still.

**APOV**

Her lips were so soft. They were a little fuller than my own, and man, did they pack a punch! Wow. A tiny peck was all she gave me, but I could still feel the tingle. She had made the first move, so I would make the second.

I brought up my hand and slowly traced the outline of her pink lips. I could feel her breath fanning across my fingers gently as she stared into my eyes. Slowly, so as to not spook her, I put my hand on her cheek and started to draw her closer to me. I closed the remaining distance, shut my eyes and then pressed my lips to hers. It was no less electric the second time. I parted my lips a little and tilted my head so that our noses would stop bumping. We both pulled back for a breath and then pressed back into a kiss again though with more force than before. She sucked my bottom lip in between her own, allowing for more sensation. I vaguely realized that we were both all the way up on our knees, but was shocked when her arms were around my waist, clutching tightly to my body. Mmm…more…

**BPOV**

Jeeze. I never thought...I mean….damn. Kissing Alice felt like that first sip of coffee in the morning or the feeling you'd get when you see the first daffodil signaling spring time. I felt alive. Her lips were smaller than mine but still so, so soft. I moved my hands without forethought until I was clutching her to me tightly. Her tiny arms snaked around my neck as she buried her hands in my hair. When I pressed my lips to hers after taking a breath, I felt the moist warmth of her tongue on my lips. My own came out and hesitantly touched hers. Someone moaned. I think I whimpered. We were softly stroking each other's tongues as our hands explored each other. I'm not sure how, but I ended up on my back with Alice on top of me. We were writhing together, still exchanging hot, wet kisses. When I pulled away for air, she moved her lips to my neck and began kissing down it. Oh sweet baby merciful monkey….

**APOV**

I felt ravenous, like I couldn't ever get enough of her lips. She was whimpering and stroking my back when she pulled me back up to her mouth and began a more forceful kiss than we'd had previously. It was when I realized that my hand was millimeters away from her boob that I pulled away. Her own hands were close to my ass and for some reason, I felt it wouldn't be good for her to go there just yet. I had a feeling that would be a powder keg neither of us were ready for right now. I managed to move from my perch on her body over to the side, bringing her with me so that we were once again nose to nose, sharing a pillow.

"Alice, I don't think first kisses are supposed to be like that," she finally said after a long pause where we each worked to get our breath back. I was heartbroken, but before I could say anything she continued. "First kisses are supposed to be awkward and sweet. That was…hotter than anything I could imagine. I think we may have opened Pandora's box Ali. I'm scared. What if we can't do this and be us, ya know?"

Oh…my sweet Bella. "Bella, baby, it's ok. Look at my eyes and tell me if I'm not still your best friend in the whole world. Nothing can shake that bond. What did that old guy used to say about friendship?" I seriously couldn't remember.

"Friendship is a single soul dwelling in two bodies." Oh, she always remembers that stuff.

"Yeah. We share a soul. There's no future where we don't remain best friends. But, maybe we have this spark for a reason. I don't think we have to analyze it all now, ok? I think maybe we let things happen as they may. I really want to kiss you again, probably more than I've wanted anything. Could we maybe continue to, uh, practice? If one of us is uncomfortable or decides they want to stop, we do. No questions asked. If we find a boy we'd rather kiss, we support each other. Deal?"

She looked at me for a long moment before leaning forward and kissing me sweetly. "We do this like we do everything…together."


	17. Changes and Together: AxB Flashback 3

**Hello all! I just finished writing this on the midnight train north, so forgive me if there are a ton of mistakes. As I said before, I don't know if I'll be able to update while I'm away, but will try to sneak one or two in. Enjoy! This is your first AxB lemon.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.**

**BPOV**

In the few months since my unfortunate encounter with the china cabinet, a whole hell of a lot has changed. It's kind of throwing us all for a loop because, c'mon, this is Forks people. The last big change happened when my mom left us like 10 years ago. One happy change is that I finally turned 15. I was an early start student, so I'm always younger than my classmates. Alice and Emmett are both about 10 months older than I am, so it sucks to have to wait to catch up. Another is that we made a new friend. The Monday I returned to school, Rosalie Hale joined the Forks High student body.

_BPOV A Few Months Earlier_

_Rosalie scared the ever-loving-snot out of me at first but the pixie-devil was not fazed by her ridiculous beauty and "don't fuck with me, bitch" look, and demanded that she be our new best friend. I took pity on Rose and mentioned that we're not all so forceful and that she was welcome to join us at lunch to see our relative sanity or she would no doubt be welcome at the populars table, the decision was hers with no pressure. She actually gave me a strange look so I figured my weirdness had been worse than Al's and we'd never see the lovely Rose again. I was wrong. That first day at school for her, she walked right by the "in" table without bothering to answer their greetings and just plopped herself down next to me at our more eclectic gathering. _

_"Everyone, this is Rose," nods and waves from the group, "Rose, this is the gang….oh…though not in a street sense. I mean, we don't wear colors and 'pop caps in people's asses" or anything. We…." The laughter was what stopped this particular episode of word vomit. Sheesh, I am such a dork. And now, I'm blushing. Damn._

**_RPOV_**

_Shit. I had been dreading this day for months. I knew it'd be a chore because I'm the new girl and that makes people curious but also because I'm so beautiful. Hey, I'm not being vain here, I just know my assets. I figured the popular girls would want to get their claws into me and was right on that count. Ten minutes at the school and I had already been invited to walk on to the cheerleading squad and to join their "special clique" at lunch and parties. Fan-freaking-tastic. And then I met the little one, whose verve for life is admirable and more than a little bit scary. When Bella, started to talk, it was like the antidote to Alice's over-energy. I could see the depth of that bond and was more than a little jealous. I want a person who I can count on always. Maybe I'll find it in Forks, who knows? I think the lovely enigma beside me may be a real friend to me._

_Huh. She seems embarrassed by her blushing, but it's actually one of the things that made me trust this Bella Swan. She's just as beautiful as I am, though I don't think she knows it, and she's genuinely nice and kind as well. When she invited me to lunch, she made it my choice without any pressure or expectations and then just smiled with those sweet pink lips and blushed before heading to class. I wasn't about to hit on her. I doubt any student here had even heard of bisexuality, let alone would accept someone who was bisexual. But, it didn't hurt to admire from afar. And boy, did I admire that girl….the little one too, if she stayed away from caffeine. And that is why I ended up at this interesting lunch table. Bella and Alice, aka the little one, started to introduce their group of friends around the table. Angela seemed sweet and shy, which is a perfect complement to her geeky-hot boyfriend who just seems to be a happy person. Riley was cute as a button, a little slim but sweet and shy. Alex was hot but in a weird skinny kind of way. Oh, wait a tic. They're together I think if that secret wink was any indication. There is one person I'd like to meet though…._

_"Bella, who is the hulk with the dimples at the end of the table? You know, the one starting at me in a somewhat creepy way?"_

**_BPOV_**

_Huh? Big with dimples sounds like Emmett but he's never been described as creepy before. I turn to see what she's talking about and, damn, poor Emmett. Boy looks like he took a 2x4 to the head. He is staring at the lovely Rose in a definitely creepy way._

_"Um, that's Emmett. He's really sweet and usually goofy. This is the first time I've seen him be creepy. And," I lower my voice in case of prying ears, "I think it may be caused by you. He's a romantic, our big bear, so he seems to be almost in awe of you."_

_"Oh. That's…..sweet." Rose has a peculiar smile on her face, so I bet there's more thoughts inside that head than "sweet" where Emmett's concerned._

_"This group we eat with is great. We all have very different skills and talents, but we don't see why that has to define who we choose as friends. Alice, Emmett and I are the closest though." Hmmm. Seems Rose may not like the idea of Em being too close to other girls. "We jokingly call ourselves "The Lost Boys (or girls-Alice insists)." Our families are all not so great in some ways so we made our own. They'll have to explain their own stories in their own time. My mom just took off over ten years ago and we haven't heard from her since, but my dad is the best and has kind of stepped in for all of us. It works."_

_"The Lost Girls….I can relate to that." Rose's voice is quiet and sad. _

_"I think maybe you can. Um, if you want, we do dinner together at mine. Charlie, my Dad, prefers to have all his "brood" under the same at least once a day so that he can check on us all and to make sure Alice and Emmett have an actual, non-takeout meal to eat. Actually, we always do dinner together at my house as I'm the only one who can cook, so you're invited whenever you want to come. If you have to do something with your parents tonight, we promise to understand."_

_"No! I'm free. Thanks. Where do you live and what time?" I passed on the details and then headed off to chemistry. _

**BPOV**

By the end of that first dinner, we were on our way to a real friendship with Rose. She just kind of fit in like we had been missing a piece all along and just never knew it. Emmett has gotten over some of his shyness about Rose but has decided to become friends before trying to romance her. Rose seems to get his plan and is on board with letting things happen slowly. Charlie took to Rose right away. Maybe it's her fearlessness or maybe it's the sweetness and honesty that she displayed around us, whatever it was that got to the chief made him start treating Rose as he does Al and Em. She has clothes at our house now, a key and an open invitation. Rose was able to share her family situation with us, after Alice and Emmett shared theirs, so we know what she's dealt with and can help her probably more than just about anybody. Charlie was pissed when he heard that they leave her here alone with a twice weekly housekeeper in a brand new place and go to Seattle to live. The only thing that kept Charlie from arresting their asses was Rose's adamant plea to leave things as they were because it's actually healthier for her to not be around them and their "issues". I imagine that they will be having the same kind of "come-to-Jesus" session with Charlie that Tanya did. At least, if they have any heart, they'll care enough to make sure that Charlie can help her and speak for her in their absence. Mrs. M took an instant liking to our blonde beauty and they became very close, very quickly. Rose was hesitant with us at first, but when we all just started to assume she was a part of things and always invited, she jumped right in and never looked back.

The biggest change in the past few months was the death of Mrs. M. It happened a couple months after Rose joined us. She was going to drive into Seattle to visit the graves of her husband and sons but was hit by a drunk driver in a SUV at two in the afternoon. She died instantly, so we took that as a blessing. The driver only broke his nose, but will at least get jail time for being so stupid. We're all still grieving. Loosing Granny McCarty and Mrs. M both in such as short time seemed to crash down on us all hard. There's been a lot of tears and cussing at the universe, but oddly, going through it together has made it all seem a little bit easier.

We were all floored when an attorney told us we had to be at the will reading. Mrs. M had no living relatives. She had spent every holiday with us since my mother left and was considered more family than Renee ever was. In the end, Mrs. M wanted to give the things she cherished to 'her kids'. For Emmett, it was all her sons' old weight lifting stuff and her cookie jar collection. It worked perfect for Em as he had a bizarre fascination with cookie jars….and not just for the cookies inside. The guy wanted to know the history and functionality and all kinds of other details. For Alice, it was all of her old fabrics, sewing machine, dresses, and a picture that she loved. For Rose, it was her husband's old tool set for his car and the shell of a sixties era sports car that was in the garage. Rose squealed louder than Alice and I think Charlie let out his own squeal when she asked for his help with it. I didn't think that was possible. Mrs. M shocked Charlie by leaving him her house "_in case your brood of wonderful kids keeps expanding!" _Yeah, Mrs. M got us. We're going to rent it out to a needy family to keep in the spirit of giving that our great lady taught us.

Mrs. M left me a few different things. First, she left me her truck to learn to drive with when I can. It's an old 1950s beast but her husband had totally refurbished it before his death ten years ago, and she had it revamped again last year. It's a sweet and crazy ride and is painted cherry red, so it's perfect for me. She also left me all of her husband's work tools and wood scraps and everything else. It's a real blessing for me because there are so many techniques and ideas I want to try but didn't have the right equipment. My wood and metal sculptures are the most popular that I make, so this is a godsend. It was her idea for me to start sculpting with wood. Charlie and Alice both had near panic attacks at the thought of me with tools and saws, but oddly, it's the only time I'm not clumsy. I got to know Mr. M a bit before he passed, so he was the one who taught me the beginnings of woodworking and even welding. Charlie did need to sit down when he heard his five year old daughter welded him a chair. Mrs. M also left me, Alice and Rose her jewelry to divide amongst us. I guess she knew Rose was going to be a permanent part of our family already and had added her in right away. I miss Mrs. M more than I ever missed my own mother. It actually feels like my mom died, since Mrs. M was a mother to me in so many ways.

The other major change that's happened is that I'm pretty sure I'm in love with my best friend.

**APOV**

Hmm….Bella has her broody face on. I bet she's missing Mrs. M right now. I do, desperately. She's the only mother I've ever really known. I just want to go to the jail where that drunk driver is and use my puppy eyes on the other inmates telling them that I was an orphan and how that mean man took the only mother I've ever had away from me. Big tears and the super-high-charged puppy eyes would win me a few tarnished champions. But B says we don't need blood on our hands, even indirectly, and I'm pretty sure that Charlie wouldn't let me visit a prison to try to rally the inmates to violence. Hmm…maybe if I bribe him?

Anyways, it's been a crazy time around here, that's for sure. I love Rose. She is like Emmett's missing link but she also seems to fill a hole that B and I didn't know we even had. It's weird but right when we saw her walk into school; Bella leaned over to me and just said, "She'll be important." I learned long ago to trust B when she has one of those feelings, so I jump right in and try to get to know this Rose. She really completes our trio for girl time, helping me gang up on Bella to go shopping and stealing my method of paying for her clothes and then ripping the tags away so she can't return them. Rose also joined the cheer squad with me, though I think it's mainly to support Emmett. They are so cute in this "friendship" stage. I may have caused that stage to speed up more than they'd like by maybe-accidentally letting it drop to Charlie that they are such a cute couple and I hope they go on a date soon. His eye started twitching seconds before the decree came booming out.

"NO! NO! No. You're still young. Please, just have mercy on me and wait to date until you're all 25, ok?" He really needs to work on his puppy eyes if he's going to throw requests like that at us. "Or, or….well, shit. Ok, Emmett, if you hurt Rose, I will…I will….come up with a really nasty punishment, young man! And Rose, honey, if you hurt Emmett, well, I'll let Al or Bella do something mean and girly to you without punishment." Seriously, I don't think any of us understood that completely.

Ironically, that freak-out earned Charlie a spot in Rose's heart for life. No one had ever worried so much or cared enough to threaten a boy for her before. It was a special thing for her and I know she talked to Charlie about it later. But, his freak out over Rose dating Emmett has made it pretty clear that Bella and I need to be very secretive about our romantic relationship.

Ah, yes. Romancing Bella. We haven't gone one day without kissing since our first. We still point out hot guys when we're in Port Angeles or somewhere else, but now, we both also point out hot girls. It seems that we've accepted that this isn't just going to stop. We are both attracted to men and women and we, or at least I, have come to terms with the fact that I am bisexual and always will be. I don't know where Bella is in this process, but it seems she's pretty similar to me given our frequent "practice sessions".

Mmm. Practicing with Bella is…luscious and warm. For the first two months we stayed true to the making out boundaries that we had unofficially set that first night. We hadn't gone to second base. Wait. What is second base now? Sheesh. They should publish that shit for educational purposes. Anyways, we hadn't gone to heavy petting yet. When Mrs. M died, it made us want each other more. I've heard that death makes you want to celebrate life, even had a creepy preacher give a sermon about it at a funeral. I don't need to hear about a minister's sex life….especially when I'm in mourning. But, B and I didn't want to start our next stage while grieving a dearly loved mother-figure. So, we kept at the same level without talking about it. Now, at another two months later, I'm tired of whatever base this is. Rose and Em are going on their first date tonight (dinner and movies at her house since they can't drive), Charlie has the evening and overnight shift, and Bella and I have a private sleepover just for us. Exxccelllent!

**BPOV**

Uh oh. Alice has that evil genius look on her face again. I don't think she even realizes that she steeples her fingers under her chin like a movie villain. It should be funny, but sometimes it's just downright scary because I'm the one who hears her first evil plots…you know, the ones that will get us life in prison or leave seriously nasty scars both mentally and physically. I can talk her down from the big ideas…usually.

At least I can still read her on that level. I'm not sure I've been good at reading her on the romantic stuff level. I mean, I know that we wanted to wait because we were so grief stricken when we lost Mrs. M, and I get that, I really do. It's just, I feel like maybe I want her more than she wants me. I mean, why does she even want me in the first place? She is gorgeous, a tiny sprite with big grey eyes and dark black hair that still hits her mid-back. Her fair skin and high cheekbones make her seem exotic and otherworldly.

And I'm….not. I'm not exotic or pretty. I'm shy and clumsy and boring. It's just hard being surrounded by beautiful creatures and being the "normal" one. Even my mom, or womb donor, Renee used to say that I'll never be pretty or beautiful. I've accepted it. But, I've seen women check Alice out before when we've been in Seattle or elsewhere shopping. Is she going to get tired of me and decide to practice with someone else?

Gah. I'm annoying myself with this shit. Ok, Bella, pep talk time. You can do this. She says she wants you, so you believe her. Alice doesn't lie to you. And it's damn well time I got to grope that hot little body of hers. Ok. Game on, bitches!

**APOV**

Hmmm…..Bella looks…..resolute. That's a bit scary to be honest. With everyone finally gone for the evening, it's time for us to get our groove on. Hmm…..how to seduce Bella?

"Hey Al? Can you do me a huge favor? I need…um…" she looks freaked out.

"Use your words, B! You need a cookie….beverage….a pair of new stilettos….um…cat food…bananas? I give up!"

"Ali, when have I ever wanted high heels? Or cat food….though I think it'd be cool to get a kitten….oh nuts…Charlie's allergic. What was I saying?" She appears mega distracted. "Oh, I need a couple bottles of water and if you can run to the basement and grab them there, that would be good. They're colder down there. Oh, and can you grab the cookies on the second shelf and…..and….a banana." What? My expression must have given my puzzlement away. "You said it and they sounded good."

Ok, a glorified gofer I must be. Maybe if she's in a good mood from all the weird stuff she wants, she'll be interested in some over the clothes or even under the clothes action. I start humming when I hit the basement stairs but can't figure out the name of the song that's running through my brain. I hate this feeling. It's like right there but can't reach the surface. I keep humming and singing some lyrics in the hope that a miracle will occur and I'll manage to figure the name out and eject this stupid song from my mental playlist. Ok, I have the water and the cookies and…..ah, yes there are the bananas. Deciding I now need a banana, I grab two and then start for the stairs. At the bottom I start yelling out the song after screaming, "B! Do you know who sings this crap? It's stuck in my head nonstop!"

"Miley Cyrus. And stop singing it before you infect my brain too."

I've reached the top of the stairs and am turning to her door when I start to talk again. "Well, she does sell millions and millions of records. Maybe it's like mind control in the music, you know….whaaaa?"

**BPOV**

Well, that's not quite the response I was hoping for, but talking about Miley Cyrus would dampen even the most romantic situation in my opinion. My poor Ali seems glued to the floor. I swear her eyes are bigger than ever and her jaw is still hanging open. Maybe my "operation Alice seduction" plan was a bad idea. Oh. Oh shit. She doesn't like it. I have to…

**APOV**

Dear Buddha, Baby Jesus, Mohammed, Hari Krishnas, Chuck Norris and Santa Claus: Thank you for my very own miracle. Amen.

Holy shit. The room is lit by candles with some soft music playing that is most definitely _not_ Miley Cyrus. On the bed, Aphrodite herself is laid out in just a bra and panties made from white lace. Her hair is all tousled and wild and her eyes are hungry.

Wait! Why is she covering herself?

"Um, you've been standing there staring and not saying anything. I thought that…umph."

I'm a total idiot for just standing there since I know very well how hard this must have been for her. I didn't even let her finish that sentence. Water, cookies and bananas go flying as I throw them in the air and pounce on the luscious brunette in her underwear.

"Oh God, Baby. So fucking hot. Please please please please. Let me kiss you." I don't give her time to answer as I plant my lips on hers with strength. I suck each of those pouty lips into my mouth one by one before licking them with my tongue. She doesn't miss a beat before her own tongue is out and stroking mine in this weirdly familiar rhythm. Honestly, it feels like our bodies were born for this. I have both hands planted in her hair when I pull my mouth off of hers and start kissing down her neck. She has this one spot, just behind her ear that makes her tremble and purr like a kitten.

"Oh, Ali. This isn't really fair, Al. I'm almost naked and you're fully clothed still. Don't you think we should start off in the same state?" Her smirking little smile just makes me want to bite her somewhere. I must've taken too long for her taste because she starts pulling my shirt over my head while I push my leggings off completely. I'm suddenly grateful I had the pretty white eyelet set on today. Huh, we're both wearing white which is somehow fitting.

"I don't want us to stop or doubt or anything tonight, Bella. I want you. As far as we feel we can go, ok? Bella…I love you, like really truly love you as more than my best friend. You are my everything in this life and I will always be here to cherish you. Even if we meet nice guys or something and want to try to expand our relationships, whatever. But right now, I am yours. Completely."

**BPOV**

I look up at her beloved face through tears that formed at the most amazing words in the English language. "I love you." Simple words on their own but together, they have a power to change the world. They have certainly changed mine tonight.

"I love you, Alice Mary Brandon. I've been yours all along, I think. We just didn't see it. You're right. I still have this weird feeling that we're incomplete, like there's something out there for us. And you know me and my "feelings" are usually right. We will face every single thing together. You are my partner on this strange journey of life that we've really just started, but I know with certainty, that you will still be my partner when our journeys are done. I am yours, Ali, and you are mine."

With that out in the open, it was like the things holding us back had ceased to exist. We're best friends. We're bisexual. We're lovers. We're together always.

**APOV**

Oh. How does anyone bear this much feeling? It's amazing and freaking terrifying at the same time. But I wouldn't trade a single second of this night.

With words said and gone, we came together. I leaned over her on the bed and laid our bodies on top of one another. Our kisses were languid and deep, having lost the urgency of nerves, we've relaxed into lovemaking the right way. Bella's knees come up on either side of my hips, cradling me in her amazing heat.

And we are hot. I can feel the heat from her core bounce against my own heat whenever I start to move on her. Bella tilts my head to the side and starts a trail of moist kisses down to my collarbone. She moves farther down at the same time that she flips me onto my back faster than I knew it was happening. Ok, so my lover is a sex-ninja. Good to know.

Bella continues her moist kisses across my collarbones and upper chest. I want her on my breasts so desperately that I think I'm begging out loud.

"I'll get there, love, I promise. For now, just let me worship you. If you don't like something, just say so, ok? Remember, we're learning this stuff together, all right?" Bella made the mistake of raising her head to look at me, so I jump into action, rolling her to her back while she's distracted. I'm not as fast or smooth as she is, but it got the job done.

"Me first." I dive onto her neck and kiss my way down to where I want to be quickly. I'm taking care to explore but I really need to touch and kiss those amazing C cups of hers. In three months, she went up a cup size and it's been killing me that I haven't touched them.

I reach the promise land and want to weep. The innocent white lace is just barely holding her juicy mounds in their cups. It would be so easy to….whoopsie! One perfect pale nipple has popped free. I take what is offered and bring my mouth to the peak. At first, I begin with slow, gentle kisses, but Bella's response is so intense that I can't stop myself from pulling as much as I can into my mouth and sucking. She is growling and mewling deliriously below me, so I try something new by flicking my tongue back and forth across her nipple. I finally release that breast with a pop.

"Wait, no, don't….ooohhhh." Yeah, Baby, I wasn't stopping, just trying to be an equal opportunity tit sucker. Mmm….they taste so good. She always has this berries and cream kind of smell about her, and I'm happy to learn it's part of her natural flavor. I wonder what she tastes like…..no. Let's not think ahead.

By this point, Bella is thrashing wildly. I had no idea breasts were so sensitive. Or maybe it's just hers. It's pleasant when I play with mine but not supersonic.

Ok, this bra needs to come off. Huh. It is surprisingly hard to get off of her from this side of things. I guess they aren't just idiots in romantic comedies when they can't get a bra off.

Before I know what's happened, she's unclasped mine and has me on my back again with my bra totally gone. Sex-ninja!

**BPOV**

Fuck me sideways. I never imagined having my tits sucked could feel so good. I mean, I've pinched them before and it always makes me a little crazy, but a mouth sucking on them just put it over the top. Now that I finally have Alice under me again, I'm going to reciprocate and maybe up the ante a bit.

I leaned down slowly, keeping my eyes on hers the whole time. Her lips are plump and swollen from our kisses and her earlier ministrations to my own chest. Those beautiful grey eyes are staring at my own when I first flick my tongue across her nipple. She whimpers and shifts her body. Emboldened by this success, I open my mouth wide and suck almost all the breast in, remembering to flick my tongue on her nipple over and over. I eventually move to the other breast, but this time, I take a few teasing little bites at the nipple which seems to have a very nice effect on my Ali. She's writhing and rubbing her thighs together.

Ok, I've been online and looked up what I'm about to do, so I'm just praying it's not a total disaster.

**APOV**

Oh my. It's so hot and sexy watching her suck on my breasts, but she looks a bit nervous now. We can stop here if she needs to, but before I can offer, I realize she was just psyching herself up for the next step. Slowly, giving me time to object if I want to, Bella glides one hand down the center of my body, flipping it so that she is fully cupping my sex. With her eyes on mine, she slides her hand under the white lace and tentatively pushes her fingers to my heated core.

"Wait." She shoots up like she's been shocked with a look of total shame on her face. "No! I just meant, I want to take them off. If that's ok?" Recognition crosses that glorious face and seconds later she is back straddling me on the bed. Seriously, is she part cat? Maybe some sexual superhero? Girl has super sex-speed.

"You're saying that out loud, Al." Oh, whoops. I give her a "sorry" look and she just rolls her eyes at me in tolerant amusement. The fact that we're still us even while engaging in some very hot girl on girl action is amazing. It just shows that we're doing what we're supposed to with our relationship.

"I couldn't agree more, Ali, but, um, could you maybe save the color commentary for a time when I'm not about to touch your pussy for the first time?" And, I'm so turned on I might die. The word 'pussy' just seemed to trigger the waterfall. She takes my silence as consent and lays back on her side half on top of me. She reached up to kiss my lips as one hand lowers to pinch each of my nipples on its journey south. Slowly, as if afraid of spooking me, she rubs her fingers through my pubic hair and down across my lips. She uses her index and middle finger to begin exploring in long strokes, concentrating on my clitoris to stimulate me more. While she rubs her thumb on my clit, one finger of her other hand slowly starts to press into me. It is tight, there's no denying that but it doesn't hurt. Neither of us have long enough fingers to reach each other's hymens. She carries on with her rubbing and strokes. Soon, she adds another finger and begins to pump them in and out of me more quickly while she kisses my lips passionately and plunges her tongue in and out of my mouth in time with her fingers pumping below.

"Oh Baby." It's all I can get out as I break away for a breath.

"Come for me Alice. Let me give you this first. Feel my fingers on your pussy baby. C'mon now, come for me Alice!" Holy shit! The tingling that had started a few seconds before abruptly burst into the most brilliant sensation I could ever imagine. I could feel my body clenching in its release and realized I was calling her name on a whisper. She gentled her strokes and leaned down to kiss me gently while I came down from the stratosphere. Eventually, she speaks.

"Was that ok?" Seriously?

"Bella, that was way better than ok. Honestly, I'm not sure what it is, but we have some mad sexual mojo. First times are supposed to be a bit messy and awkward but that was…..like a professional."

"You think I'm a hooker?"

"Oh GOD! No! I'm just saying that it was way better than anyone as inexperience as you or me should've managed. It means that you're a natural. You have a gift for giving love and pleasure and it's beautiful. I just hope I can be half as good to you."

"Silly Alice. You already are." With that she leans forward to kiss me with a hand on each side of my face. I notice an interesting smell and break the kiss. Oh.

"Is that what I smell like? Um, taste like?" I see her realize what I'm talking about and she lowers her fingers hastily.

"NO! Don't. Um, I want to know." I know I'm a bit hesitant, but I really am curious. She brings her hand back up slowly and holds it between our noses.

"Mmm. Alice, you smell good. I was expecting….um…." she trails off in embarrassment.

"Bad tuna?" My straight face is what finally breaks us and we both end up in a giggle fit. When it ends, we're curled together, skin to skin.

"Well, let me taste it and I'll give you the verdict," she offers. But that's not what I want.

"We'll taste it together. Like everything else."

**BPOV**

Wow. That was the most mind-blowing experience in my life. And I'm not even the one who came. Bringing her to orgasm made me feel powerful and open. It's a strange thing to try to understand.

Ok, so now we're going to see what Alice tastes like down below…together. I spread my fingers into a 'V' and lean towards the middle one while she goes for the index. At the same time, we suck my fingers into my mouth. Oh. My. Fuck. She tastes GOOD! I was expecting it to taste icky or be something I had to get used to, but no. Alice tastes like moonlight and herb gardens and other crazy stuff I can't think of right now.

"Wow, Ali…..mph."

"Sorry Baby, but that was so fucking hot I just can't wait." Alice had climbed on top of me and started kissing me with abandon. I reach down and start to lower my own panties since she's naked. She helps and we kick them off across the room and then continue kissing. I can taste her flavors intersecting in my mouth. It's intoxicating. I feel drugged with passion and want more.

"All right, I've got you babe." Alice lowers her head down to my chest and dives right on to my breasts, sucking harder than I had on her and even harder once my moans turn to words.

"Harder, so hard. Please, suck them harder." She pulls off and bites my right nipple with a bit of sting and I swear I can feel my pussy clenching from that sensation alone. One of her tiny hands has continued to lower and is brushing through the nest of curls that no one but the doctor and this girl have ever seen.

"So soft, Baby. Let me feel you." She strokes two fingers into my hole right away. The sensation is painful for a second but only one before it becomes pleasure times ten. When her thumb begins to rub my clit furiously, I start to moan out loud. She hasn't stopped sucking my breasts and is still applying hard pressure to them. When her teeth close around one nipple and bite, I explode.

The lights seemed to dim as I felt the crazy contractions going on in my pussy. I could actually feel the warm fluid seeping out of me and wanted to cry with relief to have reached that peak. It was, quite simply, perfect. It was perfect for Alice and I, and I wouldn't ever forget this night.

Soon enough, we were both sleepy, so we hopped up and tried to make the room look normal again in case Charlie checked on us. We hid the candles, turned off the music, had a scavenger hunt for bananas of all things finding one on one of the blades of the ceiling fan, and then threw on old t-shirts to sleep in. After straightening the bed, and removing my underwear from the lamp on my desk, we curled together in our normal pose. I knew, without question, that this was right for us. This is what we were supposed to be. I'm not sure what the future holds specifically, but I have faith that Alice and I are meant to spend our lives living and loving with each other, and who knows? Maybe we'll find a man who can love us both.


	18. The Nymph's Kryptonite

Hello Again! I am once again on a train, so I'm taking advantage of the time to send you all the next installment of Alice and Bella's story. There's one more flashback for them and then we'll hop back to the present. I'm debating doing another flashback of the guys before Rose and Em and eventually the group. It would be pure smut, most likely involving James and Laurent's payback for our boys seeing them. What do you think?

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

**BPOV **(Age 15)

How had it come to this? I was used to pain, having had more than my share of accidents due to my klutzy nature, but this was a different pain. Ok, Bella, diversionary tactics. It's time to focus on something else to escape the pain. Thinking about the last month was pretty distracting in any situation, so that's where I focused.

After that night when Ali and I had declared ourselves, it was like open season for orgasms with the two of us. We have gotten each other off literally every day since the first time. I was now doubly thankful the shot had stopped my periods and hers. We had nothing holding us back from our loving. We had gotten super careful and sneaky about being together sexually and always followed certain rules. One was that we made sure to take advantage of any time we had a house to ourselves. Another rule was that we could be together when others were home but had to stick to very quiet fucking or do so after everyone else was in bed. We had mainly stuck to fingering each other but had discovered another way to find our pleasure pretty quickly.

It all started with Alice and the porn.

About a week after our first finger fucks, we stole an evening together at Alice's house. Rose and Emmett had gotten lost in their own lusty haze, so it was easy to have one on one time with Ali when they were off on their own. Alice, who was not in the least bit shy about her desires, had gotten stealthy and ordered some porn via prepaid credit card to be delivered to her house while Tanya was out of town. I did not know this at the time but am grateful to her deviousness because of its results.

When we arrived, I was surprised that Alice directed me to their comfy den rather than her bedroom but went along happily in hopes of enjoying her in the open house. We settled down with some of Tanya's wine. Charlie had made a deal with us a couple years ago that we wouldn't get in trouble for alcohol as long as it was at home or at Alice's with each other. I guess he figured he couldn't completely stop us but could keep us safe if we did indulge. I had taken a liking to wine, so we frequently sampled Tanya's since she could never remember what she had at the house.

The wine made the mood even more sexually charged, so I was pretty shocked when Alice demanded we watch a movie. It wasn't until the film started that I realized she was still on the same page as me in regards to our evening activities. The video started with two college girls talking about disappointing boyfriends. The dialog sucked but the girls themselves were fucking hot. I started to get wet when they began kissing each other. Alice curled up beside me on the couch and began to run her hands up my thigh and across my stomach. Every so often I would lean down to kiss her neck or lips.

The girls on screen were currently engaged in licking each other's pussies. I gulped audibly, not sure if I was ready to try that yet.

"Don't worry B, we don't have to go there yet. It'll happen when it's right for us." Alice had unbuttoned my shirt while talking, so I stood to push my jeans and panties down before pulling her to the floor with me. I got behind her and began removing her clothes in between licks and bites to her neck while we both watched the film. I was a little confused when one girl started to thrust at the other from between her legs. She wasn't wearing a strap on or anything, so it seemed weird.

"Oh!" I finally got it. "She's humping her friend's clit. OH! So now they're pushing at each other's pussies!" That was so hot. At the word pussy, Alice pushed me down and crawled in between my legs. She dove right into kissing me with abandon, letting her tongue basically fuck my mouth as she used her hands to pinch my nipples. She knew that drove me crazy but was a little gentler than I would have liked. Our first time left my breasts bruised which totally freaked her out. My reaction to the sight, basically pushing her against the shower wall and slamming my fingers into her pussy, reassured her of my enjoyment, but she was still a little nervous.

"Harder Baby! Please pinch them harder!" Finally she complied and even moved down to suck on them and bite them. Alice's head at my breasts blocked an inch of the TV screen but I could still see the film enough to notice that a third girl had joined in on the action. She was eating one of the other's pussies but then proceeded to push a finger into her asshole. Hmm…need to store that away for later.

Alice brought me back to the present by rubbing my pussy with her hand while she sucked my tit with more force than a vacuum. It felt so good, I started to yell out curses and pleas at the top of my lungs. She pushed back up to kiss my mouth and then began to thrust her hips against my core. Her hipbone met my clitoris at just the right place. She was driving me wild. She increased her pace as she started talking.

"Mmm…Bella. So fucking hot. You like me fucking that sweet pussy of yours? Hmm? Maybe I should get a cock so I can fuck your hole until you scream. You like that idea Baby?" I moaned out a yes in between my cries of passion. My volume increased when she reached down and brutally twisted my nipple causing me to come in a violent rush. It was so intense that I felt like I couldn't move for a minute or two, but she didn't mind as she continued to stroke my body with her hands.

"Your turn." She wasn't aware that I had recovered enough to move let alone flip her onto her back. I didn't waste any time before I wrapped my lips around one nipple and began to suck. My fingers had already found her dripping sex and were rubbing up and down her lips, avoiding where she wanted me the most. She lay before me, spread eagle, just allowing me to pleasure her. The power of the situation went to my head a bit, so I once again moved quickly to a new position in order to heighten her pleasure.

I was a bit awkward at first, but I finally managed to get our legs across each other so that our pussies touching were touching. She was begging me to move, so I obliged and began to rub our sexes together. The feeling of our juices mixing combined with Alice's forceful rocking of her hips was incredible. I pulled my hips away and then slammed them back on hers a few times before grinding even harder against her. The moisture from our cores had spread all over our legs and continued to pour forth. With one final thrust, Alice came screaming.

I swear it's like I was possessed or something because I immediately moved back between her legs and started to plunge my fingers in and out of her again. I pulled my right hand free and brought it to her lips to suck. She was slightly dazed from the intensity of her orgasm, but opened her mouth and pulled my finger inside while my other hand continued finger fucking her. I pulled the finger back down and shoved it back into her hole. I immediately moved my other moist hand to her ass. Her eyes got wide for a second before she nodded. I gave her a tiny nod that promised to stop if she desired it before I started to rub around her little puckered hole.

I was still finger fucking her pussy at a rapid pace while I rubbed around her back door when I leaned up to start sucking on her tits again. I'll never grow tired of the way her breasts feel in my mouth. The skin is so soft and warm, that it was almost shocking when I got to her hard pebbled nipples. I started to flick my tongue over her nip at a rapid pace right as I pushed the first finger into her asshole. She shrieked, coating my hand in her juices in a violently powerful orgasm. Uh, wow. What the hell happened? Note to self: Alice really loves it when you play with her ass.

I was brought back into the present when I moved to rub my legs together to ease some of the arousal the memory had brought me but felt pain instead of pleasure. Oh yeah, great. I suddenly remembered where I was and was grateful that I was alone in the room now. I sighed and relaxed back, still thinking about Alice and our rules. I did actually break one when I got her off outside of our houses but I couldn't help myself.

It really wasn't my fault. Having experienced such mind blowing pleasure had changed me. I found that I craved sex at least once a day, if not more, so some days our quiet, hidden sessions in the dead of night or the more vocal times when we had her or my house to ourselves did not always contain my need. And really, it was all started by her cheerleading outfit.

I mean, the girl puts on a tiny skirt and tight, mid-drift baring top while bouncing around and letting other girls put their hands on her. It's like kryptonite to me every time. About a week before, I had attended the usual Friday night football game with Charlie to support Emmett, Alice and Rose. The more Alice got thrown in the air or did those insane gymnastics moves, the wetter I got until I couldn't stand it anymore. I told Charlie I was going to see a friend and climbed, very carefully, down the bleachers until I was right in front of the cheerleaders. I used our ability to communicate silently to indicate that I needed to talk to Alice right away. She caught on and suddenly bent down to her shoe where she ripped her lace. After showing the captain, she promised to be back soon and took off for the locker room.

I followed behind and snuck in behind her. When she got to the girls' locker room, she turned and started to ask what was up but I didn't give her the chance to finish. With a growl, I pulled the tiny girl into a shower stall and closed the curtain roughly.

"Bella, what's wrong? B? Wha….OH!" She stopped trying to speak when I shoved my tongue in her mouth and pushed one hand under her skirt. I didn't even hesitate before I yanked her lolli-thingy and thong down and began to rub her pussy. Alice is a quick study, so it didn't take but a few seconds for her to undo my jeans and shove her hand in my panties to begin rubbing at my clit in a furious motion. I used the easier access of her cheer skirt to use both my hands on her. I pulled on hand from her wet hole and used two of the fingers to probe her asshole. When I started to push one in, she spoke.

"More. I need more." I obliged and roughly pushed the second in as well. I started to thrust the fingers in and out of her ass at the same rhythm as the ones in her pussy. Less than thirty seconds later, she buried her face in my chest and came with jerking movements and a hot flush of liquid over my hand. I gently pulled her own hand out of my pants and zipped them up before cleaning her with a tissue from my pocket and pulling her underwear back up.

"Wait, but you didn't…." I shook my head at her words.

"I just wanted you. We'll get to me tonight." Her lusty gaze promised some serious fun later that night. We had returned to the game separately with no one the wiser.

"What ya thinking about Baby?" I lifted my head to see Alice standing next to me on the padded table. The rush back to the present had left me a bit disoriented, so I didn't answer. "Since your nipples could cut glass, I can guess where your mind is. I can't wait." Her voice had gone husky at the end of that sentence.

"I was trying to remember why on earth I would agree to this torture, Al. I mean, a scary woman just got up close and personal with my vajayjay and forcefully ripped out every hair in the vicinity. It fucking hurt like hell!" I knew I sounded whiney but having all of my pubic hair coated in hot wax and then ripped out had traumatized me a bit.

"My poor Baby! I promise it'll be worth it when I can lick your pussy like I've been dying to tonight. Happy Birthday to me!" Her last line was a loud squeal.

Yes, Alice had just had her sixteenth birthday. She's a total Aquarius baby. It fell on a Thursday, so we had celebrated with a big family dinner at ours with Charlie, Emmett, Rose and several of our friends from school in attendance. Charlie had been a bit disgruntled to learn last fall that Alice had already picked out a car and had wired funds so that it could be specially designed. Even though she doesn't have access to her total trust fund until she turns eighteen, she still had more money than most people made in ten years at her disposal. She was a cunning little sprite though, so she had initially told Dad that she ordered a canary yellow Lamborghini. He was not amused. In the end, Alice had "compromised" and changed her stated preference to a canary yellow Audi coop with a ton of personalized features. What Charlie didn't know was that it was the car she had ordered from the start, but she chose something more outrageous to talk about so that he would accept the Audi as a good thing. She's such a devious little minx!

It was now Saturday, and Alice had dragged Rose and I to Port Angeles for a spa day since she could legally drive us both and wanted to be pampered. Rose was somewhere getting a massage but I had been forced into the sadist's chambers to get my pussy "de-furred". I was totally excited for the reason behind the torture but not enthused about the actual experience.

Alice and I were going to take things further tonight. For her birthday, Alice wanted me to be her first in every way. I was ready to try oral sex and had been for two weeks, but that wasn't all we would be doing. Over the course of a late night post-coital chat, it had been decided that we would not wait for some boy to take our "maidenheads". We would be the ones to break each other's hymens and make love fully with each other. I was a bit nervous about the pain but too excited by the idea to really care. This was something no one else could ever have with us. We would always be each other's firsts. In the last week, I had taken to fingering Ali's asshole more and more because she wanted me to fuck her ass as well. I wanted to try it myself, but this weekend was about her so I could wait.

Rose would be with Emmett tonight and tomorrow and we would be at home. Charlie had taken off on a fishing trip last night and wouldn't return until Sunday night. Ironically, he was meeting up with Tanya's ex, Steven and a few other doctors. They had become sort of friends over the months and had taken to emailing each other. Steven had moved to Chicago and was bringing a couple new friends of his with him, basically another resident and then some billionaire hot shot surgeon. Charlie joined in as a sort of guide and local expert.

We got redressed and then met Rose out in the lobby. We stopped for lunch before heading home to Forks. After dropping Rose off at her house, we went to Alice's to get supplies. Alice had once again ordered some things for us online to help with our plan. I gulped when I saw the variety of toys she had but did not let the nerves take over me. With everything in hand, we headed home to take the final step together.


	19. All the Way Baby: AxB Flashback 5

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

**APOV**

Candles: check.

Romantic music: check.

Bath oil: check.

Wine: check.

Lubricant: check.

Dildo: check.

Vibrator: check.

Strap-on: check.

Fuckhawt Girlfriend: check.

Ok, I think we have everything. Poor Bella looks a little like those tiny monkeys with the huge eyes. She keeps glancing at the strap-on and gulping.

"B, you don't have to do this, you know. I mean, I want you to do this to me, but we can wait if you need to." I really, really want this but I refuse to rush her.

"NO!" Ok, maybe she hasn't changed her mind. "No. I want to do this with you. I'm just nervous, that's all. Hell, I'm mainly worried that I'll hurt you badly with that thing." Oh!

"Bella, we both know this isn't going to feel great the first time but I'd rather it be you than anyone. And, we'll definitely both be getting off one way or another, so that's already an improvement over most first times I've heard about!"

"You're right, Al. Let's do this thing!" I snorted at her verve but couldn't resist a little bite to her neck to show my appreciation. The little bite turned into a steamy kiss faster than I could blink. I was happy we had both decided to undress and put on robes when we got home because it allowed me instant access to her beautiful body. I untied her robe and pushed it off her shoulders while we were kissing and then quickly removed my own.

I broke our kiss and looked into her eyes trying to tell her everything that was in my heart just then. My oldest, best friend and lover nodded gently before taking my hand and leading me to the bed we'd shared our whole lives. We both climbed up onto the mattress and automatically curled up in our normal pattern where we share a pillow and face each other. The familiarity of the act seemed to erase any remaining fear for the both of us.

"Love you." Bella's eyes were luminous as she spoke those two simple words.

"And I love you." I leaned in to kiss her pouty pink lips. We kissed languidly for what could have been hours. Time had stopped for us just now, and I knew we would not take that for granted. Eventually, the heat between my legs began to overpower the lazy comfort of our kisses, urging me to further action. I broke from her lips and pulled back to gaze upon her face. Her eyes appeared black and wild. Her mahogany hair was in crazy tendrils all over the pillow, and those soft lips were swollen and red. She was Aphrodite incarnate and I wanted more.

With a growl, I pushed her to her back and started to trail my mouth down her body. I had to stop and worship those glorious tits of hers for a while. I didn't even hesitate to suck harder and harder as she demanded it as I knew it was what she truly wanted. Her breasts heaved with her breaths but I couldn't stop sucking them to care. The feel of her in my mouth was magic. It was like a juicy, plump melon or something with her sweet skin and soft pillowy mounds. I pulled back and bit at her nipple while pinching the other firmly.

"Oh fuck, Ali! Mmm…need you. So good. Harder. Suck me harder, please!"

I responded to her demands by jumping to her left breast with a vengeance and treating it to the same rough loving as the other. Soon enough, I needed more. I kept my fingers twisting each nipple as I crawled in between her thighs. I finally removed my hands to spread her thighs wide open, displaying her gleaming pussy fully. I had to stop and stare at her for a moment. From her tousled hair to her red swollen lips and luscious red tipped tits to her legs spread wide and unashamed, she was perfect. I couldn't wait another second. I leaned down and placed my mouth on her pussy for the very first time.

OHMYFUCKINGGODYESTHISISTHEBE ST! It's like my brain just started screaming out in pleasure inside my skull, or maybe that was Bella screaming. Doesn't matter. It felt like I was right where I was supposed to be. Bella tasted like honey and salt and berries. I started by licking up each lip of her pussy. The lack of hair made it easier to taste her, so I took full advantage. I ran my tongue over every inch of her. I just couldn't stop tasting her to focus! Finally, I realized that she was whimpering a bit and stopped my glutinous attack to focus on pleasuring my lover.

**BPOV**

Oh fuck me. Having Alice lick my pussy felt better than I could ever imagine. Just the sight of her black hair, long and shiny, in between my thighs set my core throbbing, but she just kept licking in no perceivable pattern. I didn't realize I had whimpered until she raised her head to look at me.

"Sorry, lover. You taste beyond anything I could imagine, and I just lost my head. Let me take care of you, Bella." With that, she lowered her mouth and began to flick her tongue at my clit in lightening fast motions. I was gone. My orgasm was already so close because of her attention to my tits that it just exploded out of me the second she started those fast flicks. I mewled long and low as I rode the waves of pleasure.

**APOV**

If Bella tasted good aroused, it was nothing compared to the taste of her cum. It was like a super concentrated rush of her flavor in my mouth. I couldn't stop myself from licking until I was sure I had every single drop. I swirled her taste in my mouth for a moment before I began to work on her again. I wanted her to come at least twice before we tried anything else.

I decided to use my hands this time to enhance the effect. I slowly inserted one finger into her tight little pussy while I sucked lightly at her clit. I added another and then another finger, always going just a little bit faster. There was something so completely intoxicating about having a part of me inside of Bella. I've been dying to try something and decided this was the perfect moment to make my move.

**BPOV**

Oh damn. Ali's tongue is pure magic. The three fingers she had in me were a bit painful at first but had finally started to feel really good when she just suddenly stopped. The next thing I knew, she had moved one hand to rub my clit and had slowly pushed another into my asshole. Mmm…that slight painful stretch always made me crazy because I knew what would follow would be incredible. Pretty soon she added another and another. I was already climbing to another peak when she started to lick around the opening of my pussy. Without any warning, she stuck her tongue into me all the way. Soon, she was literally fucking me with her tongue. I exploded.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAH!" The scream tore out of me as the most intense orgasm rushed through me. I felt limp and relaxed as I started to come down from the stratosphere. Alice had licked me clean and was now fumbling for something on the bed. I pulled her face down to me and kissed the ever-loving-fuck out of her. It was incredibly strange to taste myself on her lips but I totally loved it. It was like our very essences were mixed together in that taste. She suddenly pulled back.

"Are you ready, Baby?" I looked down and saw that she had managed to put the strap on onto her pelvis while I was coming down from my high. I took a deep breath and prepared to take this irreversible step.

"Yes, Alice. Please, be my first, my always." Her brilliant grey eyes shone even brighter for a second as one tear slid down her cheek. I knew I was also shedding some tears but this night was so special to us both that the tears weren't really a surprise.

She moved in between my thighs again and lined up the flesh colored dildo with my entrance. I was moist enough from having two orgasms, but she took a second to lube it further with my own fluids.

"Bella, love, you have to tell me when to move and when to stop, ok? I don't want to hurt you, ok?" Her eyes conveyed the depth of her nerves and concern.

"I promise. Now, let me give this to you, Alice. No one else can ever have this moment." I smiled at her and leaned up to kiss her sweetly as she started to push into me. I won't say that it was the best feeling of my life just then. It did hurt some, but her fingers had opened me some so it was probably easier than it would have been otherwise. I was more concerned with Alice's expression.

**APOV**

I was terrified. I didn't want to hurt her but I could feel her little body tense up when I first started to push into her. I can't do this. I can't cause her pain!

"B, I can't hurt you!" I had stopped and pulled completely out of her. I couldn't look at her face after causing her even that small amount of pain.

"Alice Mary. Look at me!" Wow. She pulled out the two names on me. I raised my gaze to her lovely chocolate eyes but was surprised by what I saw. It looked like the purest essence of love: giving, sharing, sacrifice and joy. I felt humbled by her sheer capacity for love.

"It's not really hurting me, Ali. It's more like claiming to my mind. But….maybe we can do this a different way." Umm, scuse me? This seems pretty straightforward. "Lay on your back." OH!

Bella rolled until she was straddling me before leaning down to join our lips together. I got lost in the sensation of our skin rubbing together and our tongues dancing, so lost, in fact, that I didn't realize that she had the strap-on in one hand until she broke the kiss, rose up on her haunches and then impaled herself onto it until her hips met my own. She stilled for a moment, and I held my breath.

**BPOV**

Um..ow. That hurts. Ok, deep breaths. Huh….the pain was already starting to fade a bit. There was still a throbbing, but it was less intense than I thought it would be at this point. I finally leaned down over Ali with the strap on still inside me and began to kiss her deeply. Tentatively, I rocked my hips forward and then back. Um, wow! That, while still sore, felt pretty damn good! I kept rocking, not even realizing that I was rocking faster and faster.

I tore my lips from hers to let out a moan of pleasure. I reached my hands up to the edge of the headboard to steady myself which gave her the opportunity to latch herself onto my right breast. She started with a slow suckling motion, almost as if she were drinking from a bottle, but soon sped up to a hard suction. Alice released the right tit with a pop and dove right onto the left. My pace had gotten to an almost brutal rhythm, but I refused to stop. I felt another peak coming for me and I was going to chase it until I got there. Alice must have sensed my desperation because, with her mouth still firmly latched onto my breast, she moved one finger down to where we joined and began to rub my clit in circles.

This orgasm rocked me so furiously that I lost my breath for a few seconds. My heart raced and my body seemed to throb from every single nerve ending. When I finally felt my lungs expand, I gasped loudly for a while until I felt like I could breathe normally. It felt like all my bones had just vanished, and I slid down in a heap on top of Alice's tiny frame.

**APOV**

Holy crap! That was….fucking perfect. Bella's climax just stunned me with the carnal primal nature of its arrival. I wanted to do that again and again so that I could see her like that as often as possible. She almost seemed to glow or burn brighter than every light in the room when she came. She looked divine or supernatural in her beauty and I loved her more.

Her little body was still quaking slightly when she moved to the side and dismounted. I pulled the strap on off so that I could get skin to skin to her more comfortably. Apparently, Bella had a different idea in mind. As soon as the straps were off me, she pushed me to my back and dove in between my legs. How did she go from zero to a hundred so fast? Sex ninja!

Bella seemed to think that my legs weren't wide enough so she pulled them over her shoulders before lowering her head to my dripping core. I had dreamed of seeing her face between my thighs but the dreams didn't hold a candle to the reality. Her dark brown hair spilled over my pale thighs, and her rich chocolate eyes glowed dark and brilliant as she locked her eyes on my own. Very slowly and deliberately, she stuck out that marvelous tongue and, with her eyes on mine, licked me from bottom to top in one fell swoop.

"Oh GAWD JEEBUS!" Bella's tongue on my pussy felt better than anything I had ever experienced. She changed to long licks up each lip over and over before she suddenly stopped on my nub and started to suck. I was surprised to feel her fingers push into my hole suddenly. She raised her eyes to my own one more time before gently biting my clit at the same time that she pushed a finger into my asshole.

Niagra Falls had nothing on me in that moment. My entire body quaked in climax and Bella feasted on my juices while I rode the feeling out. When I had stopped humping her face desperately, she crawled up my body like the cat that she sounded like at times and plunged her tongue into my mouth. Our tastes mixed so sweetly that it seemed like we were made for this. Her sweetness and hint of spice with my woodsy slightly floral flavor hit my mouth like a truck. Miraculously, I felt myself getting wet again.

**BPOV**

Yummy. Alice tasted divine. All my worries about hating oral sex seemed ridiculous now. I could seriously eat her three times a day for the rest of our lives and still want more. It was time now, though, to truly take Ali's virginity. I briefly contemplated the best way to do this. I had an interesting idea that I hoped she would enjoy.

After kissing her for a long time, I made my intentions to carry on known by moving down her sweet little body. Her breasts seemed to be calling my name, so I stopped at the right first and just jumped right in by sucking as much as possible into my mouth. I had learned quickly what Al's different noises meant. Sometimes she did want sweet cuddles and soft touches but often she just wanted hard screwing. This was one of her "give it to me hard" times so I started to use teeth and nails as I switched between her little globes.

I eventually left her breasts but didn't let my lips leave her body. I trailed my lips over every inch of her abdomen until I got to her hip bones. Rather than dive back into her pussy full speed, I leaned over the bed and picked up a small dildo and a small, but long vibrator. I then returned to kissing the inside of her thighs before placing one small kiss on her clit.

"Turn over, Baby." Her eyes were like saucers for a second but she caught on soon and eagerly turned onto her stomach. Her tiny little ass was just asking to be bitten, so I had to comply. She gave a tiny little yelp, followed by a giggle and a wiggle of her ass. "Vixen."

**APOV**

I loved it when B got playful. That tiny nip on my ass just made me feel even crazier. The girl has mad skills that's for sure. I seriously could not wait for her to play with my ass. I must have been a gay man in a past life because I was more excited to feel her penetrate my ass than I was to feel her in my pussy.

Bella took her time massaging my ass cheeks. I was still laying flat on my tummy, so she was able to lay on me and squeeze. She suddenly pulled my shoulder up so that I was more on my side with her behind me before she leaned over my shoulder to kiss me slow and deep. With her arms wrapped around me, she stroked my body from top to bottom, lingering on my breasts and in between my legs. With one final kiss, she pushed my shoulder down so that my torso was flatter to the bed but my hips were still perpendicular.

Slowly, starting at the nape of my neck, she kissed her way down my spine until she reached the top of my ass. I expected her to stop but she kept going until she placed one kiss on my tight little pucker. That tiny kiss was just the start. Bella stuck out her tongue and licked my asshole delicately.

. .FUCK! She pushed one finger in while still licking. She mirrored the action of her finger with her other hand at my pussy. Now I knew why I was propped up like this. She wanted to pleasure both holes at the same time. My girl knows me well. She added another finger to my asshole and began to dribble some kind of liquid over it. I'm guessing she was using some lube to make it easier on me. That moist movement blew me away.

"B, I need it now!" I begged for her to start with the dildo.

"As you wish, my love." She gave me a wicked smirk as she brought the dildo to her own mouth. I watched her lick the tip before sucking it into her mouth. She just kept going long after I would have stopped. She didn't stop until it was in to the hilt and then she pulled it out just as slowly. I was on fire from watching it. Once the dildo was free and coated in her saliva, she moved it to my asshole and began to rub it around the pucker.

"You need to tell me if you want me to stop, Ali. I don't want to hurt you, ok?"

"I promise. Please, Bella. Please!" I knew I was whining but the desperation I felt was unprecedented. I needed her to do more. She slowly put pressure on the dildo and pushed it until the head was all the way inside of me. I felt full and sort of odd for a moment but nodded for her to continue. She pulled back a bit and then pushed in more, continuing this pattern until it was all the way inside my ass. I felt filled to the brim but in a good way. She noticed my expression and upped her movements to slow thrusts in and out of my asshole.

I nearly cried when she pulled all the way out, but she answered my whimper before I could voice anything.

"I just want to roll you to your back so that I can see your face clearly while I make love to you." Oh. She was saying that it's time to go all the way. Excellent.

Once I was on my back, Bella crawled up to kiss me deeply. She began to rock back and forth in between my legs, using her pelvic bone to grind on my clit. I could feel the moisture leaking from me onto her hip. I wanted more.

"More. I need you to fuck my ass, Bella. And then my pussy. Please!" She quickly propped a pillow under my hips before moving.

She didn't say a word but dropped down to my pussy and began to thrust her tongue in and out of me at a fast pace while she fed the dildo back into my asshole at a much more rapid pace than before. She removed her tongue and moved up to bite my clit right as she began a rapid, forceful rhythm in my ass. I came with a roar. My body quaked with pure joy.

Suddenly, as my orgasm wound down, Bella pushed the vibrator in my pussy all the way to the hilt. I felt my hymen tear but the pleasure from her fucking my ass outweighed the pain tenfold. She paused though once I started to come down to allow me to adjust before she leaned forward and began to lick at my click at a slowly increasing pace. With her eyes on my own, she began to move the vibrator in slow, shallow thrusts. I nodded at her and then moaned when she stopped licking and began to thrust the dildo in my ass at the same pace as the vibrator. She somehow managed to suck on my clit at the same time.

"Faster Baby! Fuck me harder. Make me yours! Fuck me!" My mind whirled, unable to focus on any one sensation. My stomach began to tighten and a ferocious heat started to spread through my veins at a lightening pace. Bella sensed my turmoil and started to thrust faster and harder into my ass while she maintained the same speed in my pussy. When she leaned forward to suck my clit into her mouth again, I exploded.

"RRRAAAAAAAAA! BEEELLLLLAAAAAAAAAA!"

**BPOV**

Holy shit. That was the hottest thing I've ever seen. Alice in climax was certainly a sight I'd never take for granted. Once her little body stopped quaking, I slowly pulled both toys out and crawled up next to her.

"Alice?" She wasn't moving. "Al? Baby? ALICE?" She still wasn't moving. Oh God! I killed Alice with sex toys! "AAALLLICE!"

"Wha?" She opened one bleary eye and squinted at me.

"I thought you were dead!" I was still pretty freaked out but thankfully hadn't resorted to sobbing.

"What a way to go, huh?" I snorted at her answer and leaned down to kiss her gently. "Let's soak in a bath and then play some more, kay?"

I must've looked skeptical because she made a great show of bounding out of bed like a squirrel on Red Bull and ran towards the bathroom. Her tiny little ass bounced across the room, totally capturing my attention. She turned her head back when she reached the door.

"Coming?" She asked.

"As often as possible." I replied and jumped up to join her in a bath. We didn't even make it to the bed before round two.

**A/N: Hello all. We head back to present time next but I want your input as to the chapter after that. I can either do the Rose/Emmett history or do another flashback of the boys. PM me with your preference please!**


	20. Present Releases

**Hello again my lovelies. Seriously, you guys are fuckawesome. Yes, it's a word. Microsoft is just behind the times. ;) I will hopefully be able to upload at my usual insane pace as I am back in one location for a few weeks. Though I think I nearly gave a poor train conductor a heart attack when he got a glimpse of my screen checking tickets. Whoops. Note also at bottom! (Like Jasper!)**

**Dislaimer: I don't own anything.**

**JPOV**

Wow. Ali and B just told us in great detail about how they came together. We knew a lot of the basics but the detail and physical reenactment was beyond compare. I was so hard, it was painful. Edward had his hand lazily stroking my cock, but I needed more. Likewise, my hand was on his and Emmett's cocks, so at least we had some stimulation. They chose to act out a lot of the more graphic bits, so the two of them were seriously spent when they climbed back into the hot tub. They curled around each other happily and turned languorous eyes on our group.

Rose was curled into Emmett's side with one hand on his cock. She and Em seemed extra fascinated by the story because they had been there and knew nothing at the time.

"So that's why you forced Bella to get a Brazilian. I thought you were just trying to get her started young or get her ready for Newton or something." Rose's words caused Edward and I both to tense. "Sorry. Bad choice. I'm sorry." She did look repentant. "Seriously though, I can't believe that you were faking when that lace broke, Alice! You took off in the middle of a game, got finger fucked by Bella, and then returned to finish out the quarter with basket jumps. You're my hero!" She made big, impressed eyes at my Ali.

"Hey! I'm the one that screwed her against a wall with the whole town right outside!" Bella did have a point. That deserved some serious props.

"True. YOU'RE my hero. But to be honest, I really need to get fucked right now. That was too hot. Who wants me where?" Rose was demanding an orgasm and I think we were all willing to oblige.

"Well, I need to feel Edward fuck my ass, so why don't we start something, sweetheart and get these oafs to join in?" Edward apparently didn't need any convincing as he lifted himself to the wide ledge around the tub and pulled me out of the water. Thank god for water-proof lube and Bella's foresight in placing some in convenient locales around the basin. He had me lubed up faster than I could have blinked.

"Well now, climb on, Cowboy." Edward's amused drawl just made me want him more. Cocky bastard. I squatted over him and slowly impaled myself onto his long hard cock. I could feel the head stretching my body as I lowered until my ass met his pelvis. "God, your ass feels so good around my cock, Baby. Do you need me to fuck you hard? Huh? You want to get fucked like a little bitch?" I loved it when he talked dirty, so I was ready to start thrusting with the best of them but Rose halted my plans.

"Wait up there. I want in on this." With that statement, she straddled my lap and lowered herself onto my cock. Rose's heated core and Edward's hard dick were all I could focus on as I started to tilt my pelvis up and back over and over again. Since I was in the middle, it was best for everyone for me to move. I could feel Edward slamming deeper into me with every single thrust and was desperate for him to take control and fuck me like an animal. Hmm….maybe next time.

Thwack. Oh! The Bear wants to play now doesn't he? Emmett's meaty cock smacked into my cheek repeatedly before he shifted slightly to smack onto Rose's as well. Luckily for him, Rose had mounted me facing my torso, so we were both able to blow him together. Edward, seeing a cock next to my mouth, started to thrust up when I pushed back onto him, giving us even more force for our rhythm.

I eyed the dick in front of me hungrily but allowed Rose the first taste. Instead of pulling him into her mouth, Rose ran her mouth along the side from base to tip and back again. I joined in on the other side and took to following her lead. When she dipped her head to suck one ball and then another into her mouth, I wrapped my lips around his cockhead and started to pull it in as far as I could. When I felt him at the back of my throat, I swallowed around him and took him a little deeper.

**EMPOV**

Jeepin Jellybeans! Jasper could give head with the best of them. I was fascinated as I watched his lips surround me when he sucked me down. I couldn't help myself and began to thrust my hips into him over and over again. My little Rosie didn't want to be left out, so she bent her head and began to suck my nut sack into her mouth, one ball at a time. I could feel her tongue wrap around one ball and then the other in rapid motion.

Jasper kept sucking me but moved back so that he could start a bobbing motion back and forth. I swear that boy's head could break a land speed record when he wanted to really get it on. I saw Edward's green eyes fixated on my meaty dick in Jasper's mouth. I don't think he was even aware that he was licking his lips.

"Yeah, I know you want this cock, you little slut, but you have to share. Rosie and Jasper want to taste me too. There's more than enough to go around. You like letting Jasper do all the work? Why don't you show him how it's done?" With that, I pulled Rose up off of Jasper and then bent her over the edge of the tub and plunged into her pussy. Man, Rose had the sweetest snatch ever. It felt like hot syrup surrounding me.

"I want it hard, Baby!" My Rose was begging.

"Your wish, my command, Sweetcheeks!"

**JPOV**

I didn't have a chance to watch Em and Rose because Edward did indeed take charge of my fucking. With no other weight holding us down, he took control by holding my hips in a brutal grip and slamming his huge cock up into me at a lightning fast pace. His cock head almost pulled out each time he lowered his hips but before it could escape, he'd slam back up again.

"Mmm…fuck my ass, Lover. Come on, give it to me. I want you to spear me so hard I can't walk tomorrow. Fill me with your cum! .HARDER!" It seems that he got the drift because he pushed my torso forward forcefully and began to fuck me doggy style with all of his strength. I would've fallen into the water but Bella had recovered enough to catch me and was holding me up with one hand as she crawled under me. With no warning, she wrapped her lips around my leaking cock and just stayed stationary.

Edward had continued his insane pace and strength so Bella was able to stay motionless because my cock would slam forward into her every time he thrust his rod into me. It was so fucking good. My Ali crawled into the water and began to kiss me deeply in an effort to help hold us up. Em was slamming into Rose at the same pace as Edward was into me. I shut my eyes to take in all the sensations.

My nose was filled with the scents of good hard sex. It was a mixture of salt and each individual essence. Even the chlorine from the tub didn't distract from it all.

A carnal symphony of sound surrounded us. I could picture each thrust Emmett made into Rose just by the rhythmic slap slap slap of his thighs against hers. Her little grunts complemented his deeper puffs of exertion. Their slapping hips were a softer version of my own. Edward slammed so forcefully into me that it made a loud thwacking sound each time followed by a slight sucking sound as our sweaty skin separated. From under me, I could hear a sucking sound interspersed with those insanely erotic gag-like noises Bella made each time my cock entered her throat. Being Bella, the fullness of her mouth did not stop her from purring as well, giving the sound a low base track. The sounds of Alice and I kissing were so soft that they should have been drowned out by the louder notes but instead made a sweet sort of descant to the primalness surrounding it.

My philosophical moment was ripped away when Rose and Emmett both screamed profanities during their mutual climaxes. Their curses seemed to release something even more primal in Edward. I've seen him lose all control a few times and couldn't wait. Thankfully I didn't have to wait at all. He moved to where he was standing in the tub as he pulled out of me. Bella had caught his drift and was moving to lean back against the wall of the tub. Alice moved above her lover and braced herself on the wide ledge. Edward manhandled me into position where my torso lay on Alice and my cock lined up with Bella's luscious little mouth. Without further ado, Edward picked up my legs, held them straight under each arm and proceeded to slam his cock into my hole in one harsh thrust that propelled my aching cock into Bella's mouth and throat.

"Oh fuck. This is…unh….so…um….fucking…..HARDER!" I'm not sure how I managed to scream, but Edward didn't care about the why as he slammed back into me over and over again. His dick pushed so far up my ass that I thought I might be split in two before pulling all the way out and starting over. I couldn't handle much more. My orgasm was tingling so hard in my balsl that I was afraid I'd drown Bella with my spunk. She didn't seem concerned and reached up to squeeze my balls to an almost painful degree.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRR RRRRRRRRGGGGG!" My orgasm literally ripped through my body in a deliciously painful rush of energy. Bella, being her normal super-sex-ninja self, didn't even blink as I shot more come than I have ever before into her throat and mouth. Alice cradled my head on her body and stroked me gently to help bring me back to earth. Edward was still fucking me.

**EPOV**

I had felt his ass clench like a vise when he came, and anybody else would have come regardless of what they wished to happen. I, however, was still going strong. I realized at that point that Bella had crawled out from under Jazz and was leaning back on the edge of the tub next to him with her knees spread and her mouth slightly open, showing that she still had some of him to swallow.

An engraved invitation wouldn't have been clearer. I pulled out of Jasper, who sunk into the tub where the others had already returned to after their releases. Faster than a blink, I had Bella's hips in my hands and was pulling her to the edge of the platform with her legs dangling in the water. I leaned down to capture her in a kiss and got a mixture of Bella's natural honey and berry flavor mixed with Jasper's cum. It was a combination that blew me away. If we could bottle that shit, it'd be the most sought after aphrodisiac on the planet. With my tongue still wrestling with hers, I lifted her legs and pushed my cock inside her in one motion.

"You're not going to go gentle on me, are you? I want it just as hard as Jasper. Harder if you think you can manage it. My pussy needs to feel pounded and full. So fuck me hard, Lover. FUCK MY PUSSY HARDER!" I loved it when Bella got dirrrrrrty.

What my lady wants, my lady gets. I pushed her torso flat on the ledge and grabbed her legs and pulled them under my elbows before starting a rhythm that would leave her sore tomorrow, but she loved it, so I wasn't going to worry. Alice had apparently recovered more from their multiple orgasmic show, so she climbed up and straddled Bella's face. I heard Bella's happy kitten noise and smiled, happy my girl was enjoying herself. Alice leaned up and kissed me long and hard before pulling back and using her hands to twist Bella's nipples.

I could feel our Bella began to tense up and become frantic, so I knew her release was coming. She anticipated a photo finish as well, so she pulled out the big guns and slammed three fingers into the pixie's asshole dry. Alice opened her mouth and screamed, or at least I think she did, it was too high for anyone but dogs and weird sea creatures to hear naturally. She grinded a few more seconds on Bella's face and then climbed down to clean her face with her tongue.

I maintained my pace but shifted the angle a bit so that I would hit one of Bella's wild spots. At the same time, Alice was sucking Bella's tits and twisting the nipples brutally. Bella let out a small mewl of desperation before it changed to a roar of triumph. I felt her tight walls contracting on me with an intense strength and couldn't hold on any longer. With a roar of my own, I came in her pussy in long hot spurts that seemed to fill any available space.

We all slid into the tub where we sat for a few minutes with only our pants of exertion filling the silence.

"I'M HUNGRY!" Whoa, that scared the shit out of me. The bear needs food, I guess.

"Me too. Let's go heat up more leftovers. It's already early Sunday morning so we've done some serious marathons here and need a real meal to restore us. Then, I need to sleep a bit. We've been down here for like 35 hours now, so two six hour naps is not going to cut it!" Alice has spoken which means that we all follow. She's the last one of us to mention food or sleep usually so she must be starving and wiped out to say that out loud.

As one, we trudge over to the kitchen and begin pulling random things out to heat up and eat. After we have a bizarre spread of pizza, Chinese entrees, subs, lasagna, and others lay out, we jump in with gusto. Yeah, I guess we did need to eat judging by the silence of the group. After we finally had our fill, we put everything back in the fridge and headed over towards the beds.

Of course, we got distracted once….or twice…..but we did make it to the bed where we crawled under the covers in a tangle of limbs. Jasper was spooned up with Emmett with Rose in between us but managed to catch my eye as the others started to doze.

"You know what that made me think of? That group orgy in Chicago while Mom and Dad were on their honeymoon. Do the others know about that?" My mind jumped to those erotic memories instantaneously after he said that.

"Yeah, they know we did but not how it happened, etc. Maybe we can do a storytelling of our own when we wake up." I smiled wickedly at him and settled down to sleep with some seriously sexy men on my mind.

**A/N: It won't be shocking to most of you that most readers requested a really smutty ExJ flashback instead of jumping right into EmxR. Great minds think alike as I've been trying to figure out how to fit some background story in as well. This will actually be between 2-3 chapter arch because Edward is a chatty little fucker. But I do promise a six person lemon of the masculine persuasion. I started writing it and I think it calls for tequila, so I promise that I will try NOT to drunken-update. I'll try. Hugs!**


	21. Solidifying: ExJ Flashback

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

EPOV (age 15) December

Fuck. This was ridiculous. I mean, I had been somewhat pursing the Swedish exchange student for a while because she was seriously smoking, but she was the lousiest lay ever. I'm not being a harsh critic about this either. She thought she was great, and she was certainly no blushing virgin but in reality she was loose and slobbery. God, I sound like a pompous ass. I kind of even hate myself for thinking this way.

I guess the last six months with Jasper have spoiled me. Just thinking about even our most relaxed encounters had me hotter than I had been all evening with Yvette, so I concentrated on that and proceeded to give her a fucking she would remember. Finally, _finally, _she came again, and for the first time in my life, I had no qualms about faking an orgasm myself. I knew I'd be taking care of it later.

In reality, I really was a jackass for continuing to pursue these silly slutty girls when I knew what it felt like to be in love with the person you were fucking. There was no doubt that Jasper and I were deeply in love. We had literally been intimate every single day since our first time, and more often than not spent every second we could spare playing video games or just chilling or even whispering dreams to each other in the night. Yep, I'm a totally cock-whipped sap. And I fucking love it.

Dad and Esme had made all of us ecstatic by coming home from that first weekend a full day early engaged. They hadn't planned it and were totally freaked out about breaking it to us, but we were more freaked out about the possibility that they would have caught us fucking on the kitchen counter. So, when I had greeted Dad with a hug and a simple, "so when's the date guys?" they had been astonished. Jasper echoed my sentiments, making Esme beam like a freaking satellite in joy that her plan of getting us closer to each other by sequestering us for the weekend had worked. Granted, she had no idea just how close we got, but still, she was pleased. The post-coital glow certainly helped sell our enthusiasm on the idea.

One big talk later and it was decided. Jasper and I had assumed that they would be having some lavish affair, but with two really bad marriages under their belt, they didn't want to waste time on a big stressful affair. Vegas, baby.

Yep, the eminent Dr. Carlisle Cullen, billionaire philanthropist, and _the_ Esme Whitlock, interior designer for royalty and the stars alike, got married in a little chapel in Las Vegas with just their sons and her mother in attendance. Oh, hell yeah, Dixie and her 65 year old boy-toy came too, and I was in love again. Seriously, how can you not love a whiskey drinking, hard gambling septuagenarian with pink hair and the vocabulary of a sailor on leave? Honestly, I think the woman just got me. She did pinch my ass once before claiming as a grandchild. I had to love her more for it.

We had taken off that very night of their return. I managed to pull off a serious sneak attack by calling the chair of the hospital board and a number of other doctors to arrange for coverage so that Dad and Esme could take a whole six days off and have a mini-honeymoon. Honestly, Dad's popularity with the student doctors helped a lot along with promises of a massive blowout on our dime after they got back. Dixie offered to stay with us in Chicago though it was clear she didn't want to miss her poker tournament in Boca, but we happily informed her that we had plenty of people to contact if we needed help. Jasper and I then joined the mile high club on the way home and spent the next seven days fucking like crazy all over the house.

So, six months later and I should be thrilled. The man I love is literally a door away, my Dad has finally found his partner in life, and I have a kick-ass new grandmother and have gotten to fuck my man every single day. The problem is that I haven't been able to find a woman who satisfies me as well. I still lust after them, as does Jazz, but it's just stale. I'm seriously considering giving up pussy all together, at least for a while, maybe until we go to college or something. It's not like I'm not getting off spectacularly. I'm just a little worried about what Jasper will think.

On the one hand, he may be worried that I'm demanding a serious, marriage-like commitment from him. We're both so sexual that it may seem like I'm trying to change him or something. On the other hand, he might just be elated. I mean, the first time I came home after getting laid by a girl, he was a little possessive. Let's just say that I was bent over the first surface he could find and fucked for an hour straight. We had gotten past the kinks by now but still had moments when we got a little out of hand. Like when I blew him in the bathroom of the school because I heard Maria talking about his technique and lost my head. Thankfully our school has stall doors and walls that go all the way to the ground.

I have come to one irrefutable conclusion at this point. I could live the rest of my life without pussy and tits but could not survive without cock. Jasper's cock to be precise. And maybe others down the line. I still had hope that we'd find someone that was more than just her parts who could love us. I'd been doing research on polyamory lately that gave me hope. But it seems like a dream sometimes.

I sighed a bit when I let myself in the front door after getting a lift from the car service. When I trudged upstairs, I heard the tell-tale sounds of gunfire and explosions to indicate that Jasper was engrossed in video games. I was intensely grateful that I had showered at Yvette's because I could just go straight to where I wanted to be.

"Hey."

"Unn." Ok, Jasper is in monosyllables. Either he's really into the game or just trying to distract himself from my date with Yvette. _This is ridiculous_.

"What was that?" Oh shit, I said that out loud?

"Um, well, shit Jazz. Turn that off, Baby. I want to talk to you." He looked…scared. Why would he possibly look scared?

"Jesus, Jasper, I'm not sentencing you to execution, man. I just have some things on my mind that I need to share with you."

"Look, I get it, E. Don't worry. I won't be a pain about it or anything."

Umm, what? I must've looked completely lost because he started babbling on and on. Weird.

"I mean, I get it. You like getting fucked and like cock but prefer Yvette and Tanya and stuff. It's fine. We'll just pretend that we're friends like normal, ok?" Oh shit. I think he's crying.

"NO!" Whoops. Yelling at him won't be very reassuring, Edward. "No, Baby. Are you insane? Do you honestly think I'm, what, breaking up with you?" By his lost expression, I guess he did. "God, Jasper, how many times have I told you that I love you? How many kisses and soft words have we shared? Do you think that little of me that I could just throw away a love like ours?" Fuck, now I was crying.

When he was able to speak, it was a whisper. "God, Edward, you've always seemed like a dream to me. Something rare and fine to be the bright spot of my life. It's so intense, it's hard to believe it's real sometimes, ya know?" I nodded, and he brought his hands up to stroke away the few tears that escaped. "I get scared that you're just with me because you like cock. I've seen how you pursued these girls, E. It's like an obsession. I thought you wanted that more."

"Well, fuck." He snorted a bit which made me smile. I leaned up and stole a soft, but deep kiss before I started to explain. "I was trying to reassure myself, I guess. The suddenness of my attraction to you and other men," whoops, not a happy camper at that one, "was so intense, it was scary. We both know you're downplaying my adoration of cock. I knew I was still attracted to women deep inside, but I guess I was trying to reassure myself. The playboy had been such a huge part of me the year before that I was scared to lose it completely. It doesn't even make sense when I say it out loud now, but in my head it did. Blame it on fucked-up teenage hormones. But, Jazz, I don't want that anymore." I leaned up again to kiss him deeper, taking the chance to sweep my tongue across his lips to tease him.

"Edward, you don't have to say that because I'm all emo. I'm ok, now, I just….needed to feel you or something." He tried to look down, but I cupped his face in my hands. I had fallen to my knees at the start of my discussion, so I was able to look up at him at his perch on the couch and meet his eyes.

"I'm not just saying that. Yvette?" I waited until he met my eyes. "She was awful. I faked it." His blue eyes were so wide, I was worried that they'd be damaged if he didn't blink soon. "Yep, totally pretended, hopped in the shower to wash off the stripper smell and came home as fast as possible, totally freaking out about how to tell you I don't want to be with any of these girls anymore. I'm not asking you to stop-"

"I want to. Jesus, I've gone through the motions for so long and then cancelled so many dates lately, I'm pretty much already cut off. I want you. Until we find a woman or women that will love us both and accept our relationship as final, we stick to some ground rules." I gave him a confused look. "Well, maybe we can eventually find a super-discrete college chick that'll be with both of us at the same time or something." Oh, fuck. So hot. I was shifting a bit on my knees. By the glint in his eyes, I guess he was counting on that.

"Maybe Irina will come to town." I gave him my most seductive look as I ran my hands up his thighs. Mmm….basketball shorts with no shirt. Nice.

"Maybe she'll bring a big gay porn star with her." Oh fuck, he's pulling out the big guns. Getting fucked at both ends was a fantasy of mine. I pulled his shorts down as far as I could, finally managing to free his cock and balls. I kept my eyes on his blue ones while I deliberately stuck out my tongue and licked around the head of his totally hard dick. Still holding his stare, I wrapped my lips around his head and slowly started to feed his hot cock into my mouth.

"Mmm…oh, fuck me. Love your mouth, Baby. Take it all, c'mon, love, suck it all in." His wish is my command, so I plunged my head down half way before pulling up again and then pushing my head all the way down to his base. I started a hard rhythm of bobbing up and down when I felt his hand grasp my hair. "So beautiful. You're so beautiful with a cock in your mouth baby." Geez. I had to raise up my ass and undo my jeans before my cock fought its way out of the fabric in search of its own personal happy place. I was able to free it enough to jerk myself off while I sucked him off. So good.

"Yes, jerk that cock, imagine it's my ass surrounding you." At that I had to go hands free on his cock. I had gotten damn good at this, so it was feasible. I slipped one hand up to his mouth, and he greedily pulled two fingers in and sucked on them for me. When I pulled them out and began to fuck my own ass with them while jerking my cock and sucking his, he moaned low in his throat. He lasted thirty seconds before he pulled my head up and bent me over the coffee table. He yanked my boxer briefs and jeans down further so hard that I heard a tearing sound. So worth it.

With one thrust, he slammed his cock into my ass. His pace was brutal, but his words were of love. He was laying across my back with one hand on my cock, jerking in time with his pounding.

"Love you, Baby. Mmm….feel so good in my ass. It's your ass. I'm yours. Fuck, harder. Shit…..love you." I was gasping. I could feel my asshole clenching around his heat. My ass gripped him hard on the push in and it felt like it was trying to hold him inside on the pull out, like even my body wanted to keep him attached to me.

"Yes, my ass. All mine. But, maybe, if you're a good boy, I'll get you that all male gang bang you want for Christmas. You want that? Hmm? You want to be fucked by a whole group of us from all sides?" The imagery was too much for me. I came with silent gasps right at the same moment as I felt his hot cum fill my asshole. It was about five minutes before we could move enough to disengage. I think it was the weight of emotion as well as the serious hard-core banging that wore us out. Most couples would have celebrated such a big moment of commitment with sweet gentle loving, but we are definitely not most couples. It didn't matter how we did it, it was always both of us together. We settled on the sofa, automatically readjusting our clothes and cuddling.

"Oy!" We moved faster than both of us would have thought possible when the lights flashed. Having two techno-savvy teenagers with an unlimited black card and an intense desire to keep certain activities from the parents was a dangerous mixture. Thankfully we used our powers for good, well, good for us, at least. We had rigged a stair trigger to flash lights and set off a series of low tones when someone came up the stairs. Many a _very_ uncomfortable situation had been averted by that little bit of genius. In less than five seconds, we were both sitting on the couch with controllers in our hands. Jasper hadn't muted the game much so we were able to both look engaged in the loud noises and such. Jasper quickly rubbed his foot on the edge of the coffee table. Yeah, semen on the furniture, bad. I had sprayed Axe body spray right away, so it shouldn't smell like sex. Just desperate teenage boys. I wouldn't wear the stuff myself but it was good at masking sex musk. Ok. Good.

**JPOV**

Shit, shit shit. Edward alwaysseems completely at ease in these near misses, whereas I feel like I have a blaring sign that says, "I just reamed his ass after he deep-throated me," on my forehead.

"Hey Mom." I nodded my head in her direction, unwilling to make eye contact. Normally,I would probably risk it but the enormity of what we'd shared tonight still had me emotional.

"Hi Esme. Did you guys have a good time at the benefit?" Fucking boy scout. Edward had looked over at her with a sweet smile. I swear she might choose him over me if it came to a life raft only-one-can-survive situation. I'd probably save him too, so I couldn't really fault the woman.

"Yes, dears. It was lovely." She was perched on the arm next to Edward, playing with his hair. Dude was purring. Weird.

"Bullshit, Es, it was boring as hell and the food tasted like cafeteria food." Doc was leaning in the doorway with his tie undone but wandered over looking around like he thought a deep dish pizza might have gone overlooked by two teenage boys and left lying around. We had aced nonverbal communication early on in our relationship. He shot me a "food?" and I shot back a "sorry, dude….our bad." His shrug was accepting.

"Well, yes, but I was trying to be polite, dearest." Ooo, burn Papa C. The "dearest" that means "you're on thin ice, mister." I snorted. Couldn't be helped. But I did throw the poor guy a bone and hand him a bag of cheesy poofs that had survived our "retasking" of the coffee table a while ago. I got the grateful look before he replied.

"Edward and Jasper have both been to a number of these things, so I think they know the drill. By the way boys, I had way too many inquiries as to your lack of attendance for my mental well-being. Too many teenage girls dressed like high-class call girls and their cougar mothers missed you this evening." He shuddered. "So glad I'm off the market now so I don' t have to deal with them myself." I snorted again. I can't help it. I have this mental image of Carlisle cowering under a table while cougars in prom dresses stalk him. But I could sense danger. Ah, Doc, artificial cheese flavoring and dyes have made you slow now.

"Please. They still tried to corner you, Carlisle. I saw two grab your ass and at least three try to slip you a number. A ring won't stop most of those predators." Edward nodded in agreement with a little more enthusiasm than I would expect. "And, how exactly do you know what a high-class call girl looks like, Carlisle?"

Three sets of eyes transferred to the squirming man now back in the doorway as if looking for escape, cheesy poofs in hand.

"Reality shows." Edward and I both had trouble containing our mirth.

"Mmhmm….sure, you stick with that story for now dear. Speaking of call girls," whoa, scary-ass-trap of a lead in, "how was your date with Yanca, Edward dear?" Ooo…nice one, Mom. Carlisle started to snicker but remembered he should still lay low.

"Um, well, it was, um…" my poor Baby, I had no way to save him either, "it sucked, Mom."

"Oh. Oh, my boy!" Well, damn Edward. If he didn't look so fucking shocked himself, I'd say it was an excellent evasive maneuver. It was the first time he called her Mom and they were both feeling it. Mom had him in a head-lock but he didn't seem to mind. I took a peak at the doc and he was beaming. "Ok, ok. Love you both." Yikes, double headlock.

"Esme, I think you're suffocating them."

"Ok, well, Edward, sweetheart. She wasn't worth your time. I have a feeling you'll have great love. Several in fact." What the hell Mom? Scare the poor guy with his three future divorces you envision. "Night dears, love you!" She kissed both our foreheads and toddled off to Carlisle's embrace. The damn lights flashed again as they went down the stairs.

"That meant a lot, E. She really loves you like a son."

"I had no idea I was going to say it. Is that ok?" He looked nervous. Why, I have no idea.

"Of course, I think you made her decade. I know you love her and she loves you. No biggie." It really wasn't. "But sorry that she thinks you'll have multiple divorces."

"I don't think that's what she meant Jazz. It's weird, but I think she might know a little." We both looked panicked for a second. "But, then again, we always thought they'd catch on to something, just maybe not the concept of polyamory so soon, ya know?" We were both a little wigged by that.

We shut down the system and wandered into Edward's bedroom. Neither of us was done for the evening but we were content to hold each other tightly in bed for a while. My resident techno genius had also installed remote controlled locks on the doors so that no one could surprise us, assuming they made it through the stair trap without us finding out. It worked on both doors, so one would assume that I was just sleeping soundly if they knocked. He had even put the showers on a remote somehow as a further diversionary tactic. Love that evil-genius.

"Hey, Baby?" His hand was stroking my bare chest. "Did you mean it? I mean, not that I'm not satisfied with you, but about the….um…" he trailed off.

"Hell yes I meant it. Look, I got a bit crazy when you were off on dates with women, but if I'm there I think it'll be ok. I mean, I think we both needed reassurance, and I'm suddenly not worried that you'll leave me for another guy. Besides, I can't wait to see you getting fucked from both ends…."

He decided to show his appreciation for that idea….for the next few hours.

**A/N: We have one more chapter of setup for their "funtimes with others" and then the main event. Will come very soon I promise. Reviews are like a kick in the pants to me, so keep em coming, please!**


	22. Chapter 22: Planning Ahead ExJ Flashback

**Hello again! Here is the last pre-chapter before they get it on with a group of guys. It's filler but still important. It does have relevance to the story later, I swear. I hope to have the actual party up by tomorrow, so wish me luck!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**EPOV** Age 15 February

I was nervous. I mean, it's natural, I'd assume. It's not like there's a guidebook for this sort of thing, so I'm just guessing here. I imagine any guidebook on this subject would say that if you're knowingly going to participate in a gay orgy for the first time, it would be natural to have some nerves. I had Jasper with me, it was all going to be ok. And I did know these guys, so that was also a bonus.

Jasper, an Aquarius baby as Esme liked to say, had just turned 16, so he was happily driving his new Lexus SUV. Dad had whisked Esme off to the Pacific Northwest of all places. Last month, he went on a fishing trip with one of the pediatric residents who had met a local cop out there and hit it off big time. The two kept in communication, so when the trip was mentioned, the cop was asked to help guide them and join in the revelry. I did like the peds resident though. He seemed like a good guy and had told us how he came to meet his friend. It was a lesson in the fact that beer goggles may land you a total loon for a girlfriend, but sometimes you'll meet great friends in the journey. He had also hit it off with the looney-ex's ward or niece or something and liked to keep tabs to makes sure the girl was being taken care of and happy. Dad, who already considered this young pup doctor a great potential upgraded him to friend when he heard the whole story. I only got the cliffsnotes version so far. But Dad had loved the area so much during the trip that he whisked Esme out there for a few days. I think they were going to try to hook up with that cop they met. He and Dad seemed to have an instant deep friendship, which is weird. Dad lets people into his trust in stages. It's the price of being a Cullen sometimes. But Steven and then this "Charlie" had jumped straight to the inner circle.

"EDWARD!"

"What? Well shit, how far gone was I?"

"You ok, E?" We had to tone it down with the sweet names like 'baby' after a near miss in public once. While neither of us was ashamed, we also didn't want to deal with any issues that would arise for ourselves or our families. Jasper's hand reached over to stroke my leg, once again bringing me back to the present.

"Yeah, man, just a bit scattered. Mostly adrenaline from excitement…some nerves though." This was my Jasper, my lover, I could admit that. "I was thinking about Dad and Steven and the cop friend they have in Washington State. It's a weird situation. But, that's not why my brain is latching onto this moment to analyze it. I'm nervous, Jazz."

"Me too, but remember, we can all stop whenever anyone says stop. The other four have been together before but they know it's our first time with others. They also know it's just a fun night. No strings, no emotions for them." He was right. Everyone was on the same page.

So, how does a billionaire's heir manage to arrange a gay orgy at the age of 15? Well, it's all about knowing who to talk to along the way. This was my Christmas gift and Jasper's birthday gift rolled in one, so we were both taking great pains. We started with the two highest profile closeted gay guys at our school. We both still felt a little guilty for witnessing their rendezvous, so it seemed like a great way to make amends by letting them in on our secret.

Jasper and I differed on the how to tell them. He thought we should get them drunk and whisper it or something. I thought I should just start blowing him in front of them. It was sort of both in the end.

We had invited them and a group of other athletes over for pizza one day. We may have managed to slip the two of them some whiskey and insisted they hang around to sober up. When it was just the four of us, we went up to our game room. In the course of a video game battle, I started to rub my hand on Jasper's leg. Laurent's eyes caught the movement immediately. Jasper was shooting me panicked little looks out of the corner of his eye but didn't protest.

"You know, Laurent, James, we have some things in common." I deliberately switched to the seductive tone I had used with most conquests in the past as I amped up my groping of Jasper. He had put his controller down and started to stroke my hair. He may have had a little whiskey as well. "You see, we know that you're lovers." To take the focus off of them, I straddled Jasper and pulled him into a deep French kiss.

"Wha….What do you mean? How, um, how dare you?" James sounded unsure of his own outrage. Laurent had an odd smirk on his face, making me think he was onto my idea.

"James, it's clear that we're in good company here. But, I'm curious. I know for a fact that you've both fucked more than your share of ladies, so is that an elaborate act, or just youthful experimenting?"

"Neither." He looked pensive. I crawled off Jasper so that we could have an actual conversation. Dry humping him was distracting all of us. "We're bisexual. We're also very deeply in love with each other. It's a bit odd, I grant you." He nodded in absolute agreement. Poor James just looked terrified. "We're figuring it out as we go along….together."

A small smile graced his pouty lips as he glanced at our entwined hands. "I see that. So, how did you know about us."

"Well," Jasper drawled. The weird Southern twang he had at times was always useful in charming people. "We got in trouble for fighting last year, remember?"

"Foreplay." I grinned at him.

"Well, the day before school let out, we were sent to build costume cabinets for the drama department. Um, you guys came in…" ok, pissed off faces, "but we didn't know what to do. Neither of us were really even aware of our own sexuality so it was tense enough between us, but our parents and the school had warned us that we couldn't get in anymore fights. We didn't mean to get in that situation and I understand that you're furious. We truly have felt sorry the whole time. If it helps at all, you all were a catalyst for us to admit our feelings and desires to each other. So inspiring, we were fucking three days later." Yeah, we're smug.

"You could've said something." James was pissed.

"James, what would you have done if we suddenly showed up in the room after you two professed your affection to each other even before you got hot and heavy?" He looked a bit resigned at that question but nodded at me. "Yeah, you'd kick our asses to next year."

"So you tell us now out of guilt?" Laurent seemed impressed but somewhat skeptical. "Why risk it? I mean, James is the Governor's son, so yes, he'd have a lot to lose. I am the son of a diplomat. Again, major issues. But you are the only heir to the Cullen fortune. People who've never heard of our families know your name. Why risk this?"

I looked deep into his eyes for a moment. "Because we _are_ all in the spotlight. You guys get it more than anyone else. And, you love each other. I overheard you talking one day about next year. You're going to study in Paris together?" They nodded. "Well, I doubt you're going to write a tell all or anything. You're both old money so you don't need a payout. Plus, well," I hated to say this, but I was trying to figure out a way.

"Your family would destroy our names if we did come forward someday. Any money or publicity would be ruined by lawsuits and at least one of us is 18 and you two are not." Laurent was a smart cookie.

"We're not threatening. At all. It's like mutually assured destruction but we don't want to think of that side of things. We'd just like to share this with someone. I consider both of you friends. We've played together for years. It's a private school so it's not like we don't know each other." Jasper's voice rang sincere.

"Hmm…..share this?" James finally looked interested instead of scared.

"Well, yes. If you have interest, we might can share some physical as well as emotional support." I gave them both the full power bedroom eyes. It totally worked.

Laurent licked his lips. James was breathing a bit heavier. I could feel Jasper snicker beside me but didn't acknowledge it.

"I'd always wondered how you landed so many women. Even a teacher if the rumors are true."

"I'll never tell." I could do wicked with the best of them but I meant it on several levels.

"I believe you won't." James spoke first, surprising me. "Baby," he put his arm around Laurent, "you know D and Felix would love to join us for some play."

"D? Felix? Wait…NO!" Jasper was having a fit. "I saw you hanging with Demetri Slavnic and Felix Martinez last fall. They are both Heismen candidates and politician's kids. How the hell did you find the two guys with the most to lose if their secret or yours got out?" Jasper was about to genuflect. I was damn near it myself. They were two huge football stars and total manwhores, or at least fake-manwhores.

"Well, I used to, um, date D. We had a fling once and it started both of us down the gay road. Felix I met later. We trust them with our lives and they us. We really shouldn't have said anything." James looked freaked out at his slip.

"Easy my love. They can't exactly tell anyone without it getting out about them either. And they live in the same house together. Right now that's more damaging than our secret." Laurent seemed totally at ease with the situation. "We have all experimented together. I mean, it seemed natural to play with others who are very much in love as well. And we know D and Felix find Edward attractive. They saw you at some games and asked if we could introduce you. I think you'd fit in perfectly. We have rules." He actually clapped his hands together. It seems that now that he was comfortable with us, Laurent was willing to show his true self. Huh, never would have figured him for the effiminent type.

"We all have total medical blood tests before we rendezvous. Non-negotiable. Also, we use condoms. For anal, at least. And we generally do not kiss the lips of anyone but our love-partner." I nodded in complete agreement as this was also a requirement of ours. "We meet at a neutral location booked under a fake name."

I smirked. "Who do you think you're dealing with here?"

"Ah yes, the brilliant prodigy. I knew you'd be a crafty devil, Ed." He playfully slapped me. It was cute. I wanted to hug him. Jasper grinned next to me. James merely looked at Laurent like he was the queen of his personal kingdom. Or king. Whatever.

"We do NOT ever videotape. Now, I imagine you'd agree with that but I have a sneaking suspicion that you two are kinky devils so it needed to be said." He looked a bit sly at that as if in anticipation. "What the fucking hell?" The lights blinked and the unmistakable notes of the batman theme song rang out. Damn, Jasper changed the warning tone again.

Jasper and I snorted before whispering a quick, "parents in ten seconds." They wasted five looking totally awestruck but thankfully were able to turn and look at the video Jasper had clicked onto.

"Hi boys! Oh, you still have friends here! James, Laurent! It's so great to see you." Esme wandered over and perched next to me on the sofa arm. She liked to rub my back or Jasper's when she sat with us. I think it's a holdover from younger days.

"Hi Mrs. C! You look ravishing as ever!" Damn, Laurent was a smooth fucker. He even kissed her hand.

"Oh, you. Such sweet boys. Well, did you all get enough to eat?" We all nodded. "Is everybody sober now?" The two newbies looked terrified.

"It's ok. Mom, we're good. I swear." Jasper spoke calmly.

"Sorry boys. Didn't mean to frighten you, I just smelled the whiskey. These two normally don't let others drink here or around them at all to be honest." They looked flabbergasted at her bluntness. "I'm guessing you two needed a rest or a stress free night. My boys are always good friends, I know, so I won't give you hell about it." They were still awed. I'm pretty sure James might oust Laurent and name Esme the queen of his personal kingdom. "This time." Scary Mom voice was back.

"It's been over an hour mom and they didn't have much." I sounded repentant because I was truly sorry.

"Ok, wait another at least one more dears, or actually, I'll have one of the cars take you and Chaz can follow in yours, if that's ok." They nodded, pretty much ready to give her anything at this point. "Night sweethearts!"

She waved on the way out.

"You _have_ to tell me how you put in a warning system. That's fucking awesome." James was pretty much in awe of all of us at this point. It was pretty impressive, I must say_._

"MMm, yes. I imagine D and Felix would be interested in your expertise as well. Well, let's finish the rules, shall we?" Another happy clap and he was back to business. I sat back and kissed Jasper before focusing on negotiations.

**"EDWARD!"** Whoops, zoned out to the past again.

"E, Baby?" Jasper was nudging me. "We're here. We can turn around if you're that nervous."

"I'm ok. I really am. You?"

"Yep, I'm excited. I love seeing you in any sexual position, so this should be like Christmas and Easter and whatever else combined."

"Yeah, Jazz. I'm with you there. And I bet Demetri has a giant cock. Is it wrong of me to say that I want to suck a black cock? Damn. Now I feel like a racist."

"Edward, did you call Laurent a racist when he said he wanted to fuck your white ass? Or the message he passed on from Demetri that he and Felix can't wait to 'broaden your cultural horizons'? Well, hell. It sounds like they all want a piece of you baby. Maybe I'll just watch."

Jasper pretended to pout so I had to kiss him. I just had to, you know? "Yes, yes. And James wanting you to fuck his ass while he sucks Laurent off isn't important? Jasper, we know, or at least I am very much hoping, that being the new guys will throw us right in the middle. At least we met them all together that one afternoon." We did meet for coffee one afternoon before tonight so it's not like we're giving our bodies to total strangers.

"Mmm, lover. And I can't wait to see you surrounded by five hard cocks."

"Then let's go get setup for the guests' arrival, lover. Maybe I'll have time to suck that juicy cock of yours before they get here." I hopped out of the car and ran around to the back of the SUV. Jasper followed laughing and promising all kinds of wonderful filthy things. We were ready for this. We were ready for our first gay orgy.


	23. Free for All: ExJ Flashback w friends

**Hello Again My Lovelies!**

**See, I didn't keep you waiting too long. I will admit to some nerves about this chapter. Having never attended a gay orgy (Female...kind of excludes me on principle), I wasn't entirely sure how to go about it. So, please let me know your thoughts!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except a new toy. I'll let you guess what kind.**

Chapter 23

**JPOV** Age 16

I was trying to bury my nerves as we carried things into the remote cabin we rented for the night. Edward had already shut all the curtains and started a fire, so it was really only putting up refreshments that I was left with at this point. There were plenty of beers and whiskey as well as some snacks to replenish. Edward moved on to the toy bag where there was a dozen bottles of lube, condoms, double ended dildos, etc. The boy did like to be prepared.

"So, I was thinking. It might be awkward to start it all. I don't want this to feel like some horrible blind date, you know?" Edward smirked at me in response.

"Well, I kind of had an idea. As we're the newbies here, I thought it might be a nice welcome to show them what we've got, so to speak." And with that, Edward started to get naked. Now, Edward naked is a very distracting sight, so it took me a few seconds to realize that I needed to move too.

"Well now, darling, at least one of us needs to have some pants on to answer the door, no?" He just motioned to the side where a pile of towels was waiting. Ok then. With that last thought answered, I joined him in his naked state and playfully tackled him to the floor in front of the fire. Without further ado, I latched on to his mouth and began to grind our naked bodies together in a smooth rhythm. His hands roamed from my back to my ass on a regular circuit until he stopped suddenly to pick up some lube.

"Might as well get prepared." Right as he said this, his phone chimed with a text. "They're five minutes out. I told them to come on in, that we'd already gotten started."

No going back now, I guess. I rolled him on top of me and set to work lubing that wonderful little asshole of his while he kissed my mouth and neck. Edward apparently got tired of preparations and moved his way down my body until his mouth was at my cock. I was spread eagled in front of the fire while he sat on his knees with his head lowered to my dripping cock and his lubed asshole up in the air. I'm not sure we could've given our expected guests a better invitation.

Edward went to work in the way that only he can. He dove directly onto my cock with a fast bobbing rhythm that had his head moving at lightening speed. I decided to play with him, since I know he loves it, and fisted my hands in his hair and began to slam up into his throat. I love his little happy sounds that he makes with a cock in his mouth.

"Well, boys, I'd say that's one hell of a sight." I turned my head to see the four other members of our party undressing quickly. Hands caressed bare skin wherever it was revealed until Laurent, James, Felix and Demetri were all naked as well.

"Hmm….quite a sight, eh Jazz?" Edward was still pumping my cock with one hand but had stopped to look at the newcomers. The two couples kissed deeply sparking Edward to lean up and kiss me as well. When he pulled back, he leaned back down to my cock, gave it one final lick from base to tip, and then moved over until he was on all fours with his hard cock jutting down and his ass bared.

"Just so you know, I really like it hard and fast." Ah hell, he used his smolder voice and eyes. I bit my lip but was quickly distracted by James and Laurent who rushed towards me.

I sat up instantly and was happy to see Laurent's cock right at my eyelevel. James had chosen to go down on me and was currently bobbing his head on my cock like a champ. I think I'll have to nickname him Hoover or something. Damn. Laurent was thick but average sized but most are compared to Edward or even me. It didn't bother me at all though, as I opened my mouth and swallowed down all the way to the base on the first pass.

"FUCK! He can deep throat. Oh God." James was pretty damn loud.

"So can Edward." It was Demetri who spoke, and I cut my eyes to the side to see that Edward's face was buried in his pubes. Slowly Edward pulled off until he was at the tip…a full ten inches of cock had been in his throat.

"That's my man." I said it with pride and kept one eye on the large black meat pushing in and out of my love's mouth and the rest of my focus on the two men I was with.

**EPOV**

Damn. I want them. All of them. I want every single one of them to fuck me and let me suck them before the night is out. I saw Laurent and James head for Jasper. I was surprised that it didn't bother me at all. I guess the fact that we were there together made it easier or something.

I didn't have long to be distracted because suddenly a _very_ large black cock smacked into my face followed by a tan cock. Mmm, I get the athletes this round. Nice.

"You like it rough, do you? Well, you've never had a black cock like mine then have you? See what you can do with this?" With that, D pulled open my jaw and started to feed his mammoth cock into my mouth. I hummed in pleasure and kept sucking him in even when he started to pull out. I pulled back some and took a second to look at the lovely red bulbous tip before I wrapped my tongue around it in a swirling motion.

"Christ D. I think he knows what he's doing." Felix sounded impressed and started to stroke down my back to my sides. I felt one hand reach under me and was thrilled to feel his large hand wrap around my cock. "HOLY SHIT! D, he's almost your size."

I didn't give D time to answer because I decided it was time I proved my skills. I opened my mouth wide, looked up, pretty damn far, to his beautiful dark brown eyes and then plunged forward until I had my nose smashed against his pubes.

"FUCK!" D was happy.

I heard Laurent yell out, "he can deep throat," and then D's answer that I could to. I had pulled off and plunged all the way down over and over again. I didn't realize it but all the others stopped to watch at that point.

"Fuck, is he always like this?" James must have been asking Jasper.

"Yes. He is." Ooo, Jasper sounds smug and satisfied. "He really loves it when you fuck his face…hard. Oh, and he can take it as hard as you can give it in the ass, too." He said it like a casual fact. I briefly pulled off to suck D's balls and took the opportunity to wink at him. He mouthed, "love you," at me which I returned. Jasper then returned his attention to blowing Laurent.

Christ, seeing Jasper's blond hair bobbing over Laurent's dark pelvis was beyond erotic. I couldn't watch too long or I'd get too excited, so I returned to my current partners.

Felix had come back up to my head, so I started to blow him this time. He was about Jasper's size so it didn't stretch the way that D had done. Felix didn't hesitate to put his hands on either side of my head and start to push in and pull out. He seemed to have started a tentative rhythm, but I upped the game myself by pushing harder and faster. Pretty soon, he was pounding in and out of my mouth so fast that all I could do was stay wide open and enjoy. Every time his cock head hit my throat, I swallowed a bit and moaned inside. Poor Felix was reduced to one word little exclamations.

HOLYFUCKINGDUCKS! Demetri had just started to push his huge cock into my ass. It actually burned a lot at first but I didn't care. I wanted it all. I knew he'd probably go slow to ease me in, but I wasn't going to let him. I pulled off of Felix's cock in my mouth at the same time that I slammed my hips back, impaling myself on Demetri's ten inches in one move.

Fullness. It was a sensation of total fullness and heat. It was like something primal exploded inside of me and I just turned into an animal searching for pleasure by instinct. I swallowed Felix's cock again and it felt amazing. I had two cocks filling each end and I was in heaven. I rocked back and forth violently for a time, taking complete control of the fucking until my lovers recovered from their shock. Felix finally took charge of my head again and started humping my face while D started to slam in and out of my asshole harder than anyone had before. With a meaty cock in my mouth, I couldn't speak, but if I could, I'd have said, "MORE!"

I must have started to say it or moan it in reality because Felix began to curse frantically. He ripped his cock out of my mouth and pushed my face towards the ground seconds before I felt hot cum spray all over my back. His lover's release must have pushed D past his limit because he pulled out of my ass and must have ripped off his condom because I suddenly felt more hot cum spurt on my ass. They both just kind of fell to the ground trying to get a second breath.

I looked around the room, grabbing a towel to wipe up my back on the way. Oh, excellent. James and Laurent had Jasper engaged. Laurent was fucking James in the ass while James blew Jasper. Hmm…Jasper's ass or mouth? Decisions, decisions.

"Where do you want me lover?"

**JPOV**

Holy shitballs folks. This was the hottest thing ever in the history of the world. I just watch Edward get double fucked by a Latino and Black giant couple with huge cocks. I can't even describe how erotic it was to see their bodies, with darker skin tones, plowing in to his pale white ass and face. So fucking hot.

And now, he wants to know where I want him?

"Everywhere, all the time, my love." He smiled sweetly at my answer and hunkered down to kiss me like we were the only two people in the room.

"Damn." Huh? Oh, that came from Demetri. "You two are something else, you know that?" He was smiling slightly and cuddling Felix on the sofa.

"We're lucky." Edward's tone was honest and genuine. "Now, where do you want me, sweetheart?"

I thought through the possibilities, but Laurent spoke up. "Fuck my ass while I fuck Jamie's. He'll suck Jasper until he pops, we promise." Well, alrighty then. I couldn't see Edward's head but I knew he was behind Laurent.

James redoubled his efforts at sucking me down and man did he have skills. He did this thing where he dragged his tongue up the side of my cock on the way up before wrapping it around the head. It felt amazing. A little too amazing. Fuck.

"Fuck!" I pulled out and jerked my cock until I came all over my own stomach. Damn. He had one hell of a mouth on him. I stood up and wandered over to get a beer as I wiped myself up.

"It's kind of amazing to watch them all. Just sit here for a few. I guarantee you'll be hard again in no time." Felix was beckoning me to his side, so I happily complied. I drank my beer with one hand and used the other to stroke his hardening cock.

**EPOV**

It had taken me a while to work up to rimming Jasper but once I did, I was hooked, like most things having to do with gay sex. So, I didn't really even hesitate to get on my hands and knees and spread Laurent's cheeks and start to lick his tight little hole. His thrusts in and out of James' ass made it easy to set a rhythm. I heard Jasper cum and wished I was able to drink it up, but I had to content myself for this night anyways. Without further ado, I started to finger fuck his ass with one lubed finger at a time. I wanted him to be ready for me, as I'd noticed that James was a good deal smaller. I used my other hand to slip on a condom in a practiced move.

"Damn kid. You make everyone else look like an amateur!" Demetri had wandered over beside me to watch my preparations. I laughed and gave his cock a little teasing lick. "Mmm….boy you are a gift from the gods, you know that?"

"Well, it's just nice to have finally found my true talents." Sarcasm is my first language. D laughed heartily and then started to rub my shoulders and torso with long swipes.

"Ready for me Laurent?" I wanted to warn him ahead of time.

"Yes, you luscious man meat. Stick that cock up my ass. Please." The please nearly did me in with laughter but I managed to suppress it and started to push my cock into his tight little pucker. Wow. Dude was somehow looser than Jasper even without regular large cock action. Huh. Maybe we really are anomalies. I rocked back and forth going inch by inch, all with Demetri rubbing comforting strokes on my back and arms and speaking in quiet encouragements. It was sweet.

Finally, I was all the way inside of him. I waited for Laurent to start the movement since he was in the middle. He started tentatively. I could feel him pull forward off my dick and then push back. I worked hard to stay in place so as to not hurt him. Demetri seemed to sense that it was difficult, so he wrapped his arms around me from behind and was murmuring encouragement.

"Not all are power bottoms like yourself. You're wise to know this already. You're so good to him. Watch him take his pleasure from you. So beautiful to watch your red dick disappear into his black ass. It's lovely to see, like art, isn't it?" His words were seducing me a bit but did not bring forth my insatiable need for hard fucking. He was keeping me gentle. I'd have to thank him for that.

Laurent had started to pant heavier and heavier with each passing second. I knew it was only a matter of time before he came, James as well. Sure enough, within thirty seconds, they both yelled out their releases and slumped forward towards the ground together. I was still erect and wanting some real action.

**JPOV**

Mmm….Felix's dick was mighty tasty. I could actually taste a bit of Edward on him and that just made it so much better. Once I heard James and Laurent come, I pulled Felix to the floor and started to blow him again but on my side with my own hard dick pointing outwards. Edward took the invitation and latched his mouth around my cock with gusto. I didn't even need to look to see him there. I did however, enjoy the sight of Demetri sucking Edward's hard red cock into his mouth like it was the most precious delicacy in the world. I think Big D has a bit of a thing for my boy. It's cute. Felix completed the circle by pulling Demetri's cock into his own mouth.

For a long time, all that was heard was the random sucking and gagging sounds that come from good blowing. But, we were all too damn good at this to go forever. Felix was first. I pulled up enough for him to shoot his load all over my chest. Edward didn't hesitate to swallow every bit of me down, and surprisingly, Demetri did the same for him. It wasn't against the rules at all, we left that up to each person. Felix had no qualms about swallowing his mate's load as well.

Having had at least one orgasm each, we stopped for a bit to eat snacks and chat. We spent a lot of time talking sports which would have probably been funny to anyone seeing us like that. Six large naked men, in various stages of cuddle, talking about defense and championship level players.

Edward was, of course, already hard again. The boy had the recovery time of a machine. I wasn't far behind, so we engaged in some fucking of our own while the other's tried to get back to working order.

Normally, Edward and I switch around on who is on bottom or top though I'd have to say that Edward bottoms more. Now, it was my turn. I think he was trying to prepare me for Demetri's giant man meat. Anyways, I mounted him on the couch reverse cowboy style so we could continue to observe the conversations while we fucked. I sank down slowly onto my boy until he was in to the hilt. Without thought, I leaned back and began to kiss him slowly and passionately. It was as if the whole world disappeared again. We kissed, he stroked my dick in rhythm with his thrusts and maintained the same pace for both our sakes. Soon enough, our kissing turned primal and Edward began to slam his hard cock up into my asshole with more force and purpose. His fist tightened around my cock right when he changed our angles just enough to hit my prostate with ever single hard thrust. It was too much. I came with a loud moan all over my chest. My ass muscles clenched in spasmodic aftershocks, sending Edward into his own completion inside of my ass. We didn't disengage or move for a while. Mainly, we nuzzled our heads together and kissed.

"Um, wow." We both jumped a bit at the statement from the other side of the room. James, Laurent, Felix and Demetri were all just watching us, hands on each other's cocks, and staring.

"Well, are you just going to stare, or are you going to give us something to scream about?" My Edward. He does have a way with words, doesn't he?

**EPOV**

Hmm…what do I want now? It's like a buffet. Too many choices!

Jasper climbed off of me and took to cleaning himself up, but I stood up and went to the middle of the floor and dropped to my knees. My cock was soft from my recent orgasm but the mere thought of the different things we could try was starting to stiffen it up again. Sometimes being a teenage boy rocks.

"He's like a God of Sex, isn't he?" Laurent sounded amused when he asked the group, so I guess he was up for some more play.

"Well, I have a fantasy of being fucked at both ends over and over again by a rotating group of men. I think we can save that for last though, just for cleanliness sake, so maybe we can try something else?" There were a lot of lusty looks in my direction at my stated fantasy but I figured it would be a better closer since not everyone had my turn around time.

"Well then, let's see what we can do, shall we?" Jasper wandered over and kneeled in front of me before lying on his side facing me. I did the same and we engaged in a deep drugging kiss before both lifting our legs. Thankfully, the rest of the group seemed to get the idea, so pretty soon, all six of us were on the floor.

I felt someone testing my asshole for lubrication at the same time that Laurent started to feed his cock into my mouth. Felix, it turned out, was now inserting his hard cock into my asshole slowly, to let me set a rhythm with my sucking of Laurent. With my head to the side, it was easier for him to fuck my face by cradling my head in his hands and then thrusting down into my mouth at a fast pace. Felix lifted my leg back over his own and started to pummel my ass even harder than D. It hurt for a bit but that only made it feel better. His cock seemed to burn with heat as it pushed through the rings of my anus. The head popped out of my asshole several times with a popping sound before being forced all the way back in on one thrust. It was beyond pleasure.

Laurent's cock was thick and juicy and covered in wonderful veins. I spent more time working my lips on him than usual, tightening my lips around him and flexing them to add to the sensation. I suddenly felt a mouth on my own cock and looked down to see D licking it from base to tip almost reverently. He finally wrapped his mouth around the tip, hollowed out his cheeks and started to suck in earnest. Laurent obviously enjoyed the sight because he held my head tighter and started to thrust even faster into me. Felix was cursing in what I think was Spanish so I'm not sure what was going on with him.

Laurent broke first. He pulled away and shot all over my chest with a loud, "MERDE!" Huh, foreign language sex is hot. Good to know.

With my face free, I was able to see that Jasper was getting reamed by James while blowing D. He could deep throat the monster but wasn't as forceful as me. My current position didn't allow for me to help, so I just observed and enjoyed.

Demetri had apparently had enough of sucking me off at this point, so he rolled a condom onto me and then backed his ass into the spooning position that Felix and I were in at that point. I guided myself into him and Felix halted momentarily to allow me to enter his partner gently. Demetri had this amazing bubble butt that just made me want to drool. He was tight as sin too, so I was in heaven. Pretty soon, I was all the way in and after a second to adjust, I began a rocking motion that thrust my cock into Demetri on the downswing and my ass onto Felix on the up. It felt incredible. Having a hot cock fill my ass was the best feeling in the world I had thought, but having one fill my ass while mine filled another ass topped it. I started to rock more and more quickly as my instincts took hold. I was chasing a peak and was not going to stop until I got there.

Felix gave in first. He began to thrust back at me so that we were meeting with great smacks of skin and loud groans and curses. His pace became erratic seconds before I felt him pulse inside of my asshole. I didn't feel the cum fill me as it did with Jazz because of the condom but it still felt amazing. Once he pulled out, I went to town on D. I pushed him over until he was lying almost on his stomach and reached down one hand to pump his shaft and just whaled into him with all my might.

"So tight D! Fuck, you like my white cock in your asshole? You want this big cock to fuck you harder? Huh?"

"Mmm….give it to me E! Fuck my ass. Your cock feels so good in my asshole. Fuck it!" Our words seemed to give even more desperation to the act. Our bodies were covered in sweat and sliding against each other. The air was filled with musky male smells and the unmistakable aroma of fucking. Our skin squelched and slapped with every thrust of my cock into his tight asshole until he finally came with a violent roar all over the floor. His ass clenched my cock so tightly it hurt but that was all I needed to fill the condom I was wearing with my own juices.

We pulled away, sweaty, out of breath and elated from our orgasms. James had apparently come as well but my poor baby hadn't. I had to take care of that.

**JPOV**

Holy fucking toast. Watching pale Edward fuck the ever-loving-hell out of Demetri had me on a razor edge of coming with just the light strokes of my hand. James had finished and pulled out to go sit with the others but I wanted a front row seat.

Well now, Edward has noticed my lack of release and seems to be moving with purpose towards me. I immediately started thinking of disturbing things to bring me back from the edge. I wanted whatever he had planned to last a while. Thankfully, sick puppies managed to draw me in until I was just normally hard.

Edward caught my face in a kiss that would've melted titanium. My boy wasn't done yet. Seeing him like this, so caught up in giving and receiving pleasure is something I will never ever forget.

"Mmm. Love you Jazz." His smile was sweet and just for me as he pushed me so that I was lying flat on the floor. Without hesitation, he rose on his knees and lowered his asshole onto my hard bare cock. He should be loose and more open but he was as tight as ever. That's my boy. I felt the head push into the first tight ring of his anus and almost sighed at the feeling of home. It's always so good. I did notice that his cock had already started to harden again at just this first intrusion into his ass. Soon enough, he was all the way down so that his slick ass met my hips.

Edward started by lowering over me, almost hovering while he rode me well. Our mouths met with just lips at first. His soft thin red lips met my own pouty ones in a dance that had them moving in concert. Soon enough, his tongue swept into my mouth to stroke my own with the same rhythm his ass was stroking my cock. It was hot and sweet and intimate beyond belief.

Edward eventually sat up, cock fully hard again, and started to almost slide forwards and backwards on me with a slight tilting motion of his pelvis. It rubbed my cock so firmly in his tight ass that I could feel every ring and ridge intensely. His motion stayed the same speed for countless minutes until he finally spoke.

"Mmm Jazz, I think we might be ready for that grand finale. Shall you start us off?" I grinned at him and sat up. Before answering, I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him again as we grinded together.

"Yes, lover. I think we can get this started." Without further ado, I rose to my feet, with Edward still wrapped around me and moved until he was laying flat on the coffee table. I took one leg in each leg and spread them wide. I swear he can do the splits. Guy is a bit freaky with that flexibility, but I love it.

"Let's give my boy his greatest wish, shall we gents? A true old-fashioned round robin gang bang!"

**EPOV**

Oh God. I was really going to get this. It was a fantasy that I never thought I'd experience, but here we were, with a group of ready hot men with hard cocks. Thank you, whoever is out there!

Jasper still had his cock in my ass and had started to pound in and out with a brutal power and pace. It was fan-fucking-tastic. Suddenly, I felt my head pulled off the side and then filled with a cock. I'd guess Felix from the size but I couldn't see well. Whoever it was began to fuck my throat like no tomorrow. Next, someone put a condom on my hard cock and then squatted over me to fuck themselves on me. So much sensation. The cock in my mouth began a faster rhythm as whoever was riding me began a rocking motion that let me feel every single ring of the anus around me.

The cock in my mouth pulled out momentarily, allowing me to see that it was James riding my cock and Felix who was walking from my mouth to my ass. He rolled a condom on and speared my asshole in one fell swoop. His rhythm matched Jasper's for force but had a bit of a rolling motion to it to that had me wild. Jasper was currently feeding James his cock while James continued his rocking on top of me. Suddenly, two different dicks smacked into my face. I blindly opened and closed my mouth like a baby animal needing to feed. I did need to feed. I needed to eat some hot cock.

Laurent fed his cock into my mouth and then pinned my head to the side on the coffee table and started to thrust in and out of me at a rapid pace. I raised one hand and was instantly given Demetri's cock which I wasted no time in jerking. Felix's pace in my asshole and James' grinding on my cock was bringing me close to release. I moaned loudly as I felt myself fill the condom inside of James' asshole. He dismounted and got rid of the condom. Jasper kissed my cock sweetly before coming towards my head.

Laurent released my head and moved towards my ass right when Felix yelled out and pumped his hot seed all over my stomach. Laurent didn't waste time but jumped right into my ass like he was scared he'd never get another chance.

"Mon Dieu! Tres Bon. MERDE!" His French babbling was insanely hot but I didn't have long to hear it. Suddenly, everyone pulled off for a second while I was unceremoniously flipped over onto the floor on all fours. Laurent immediately reclaimed his spot in my asshole and took to rolling his hips in little humping motions. Demetri pulled my jaw down and shoved his cock all the way to the back of my throat. He began to fuck my face roughly. I could feel him slam into my throat but was unable to swallow around him due to the strength of the impact he made. I couldn't stop the moans though which he seemed to appreciate. Suddenly, I felt a hand on the back of my head pushing and pulling me on D's dick. Jasper was directing the show.

"Come on you little cock whore. You love it. You'd do anything to get a cock in your mouth, wouldn't you? Five cocks and you still want more. Eager little cunt, aren't you?" His smooth sex voice always made me crazy and tonight was no exception. My softened cock started to harden yet again which drew Felix's attention. He lay on his back and pushed under me so he could wrap his lips around my leaking head and suck.

Demetri suddenly pulled his dick out of my mouth and seconds later Laurent's cock was replaced with his own pounding thrusts. The sounds of smacking skin and slurping filled the air. Two cocks suddenly smacked me at the same time, so I opened my mouth wide and tried my damnedest to suck them both at the same time. Laurent and James had a faint latex taste to them, but being the smallest of the group meant that I could suck them at the same time. Their cocks stretched my cheeks painfully. I felt like a chipmunk and snorted when I realized that my cheeks weren't full of nuts but close enough. The time for snickers was gone however, so I tightened my mouth around them and pushed down and then sucked back up with a vengeance. Their cocks rubbed together in my mouth, different textures but similar heat. I raised my eyes to see them locked in a wild French kiss.

Demetri was panting in exertion but still going strong, stronger than ever in fact. I may actually be sore tomorrow but damn was it worth it. I could feel his legs shake next to my own as his hands fought for purchase on my sweat dampened hips. I'd wear those bruises with pride tomorrow. Jasper must have realized that all three were coming to their ends because he started to pull the two cocks out of my mouth at the same time as Felix stopped blowing me. He must've gotten hard again because he, Laurent and James were all masturbating with their cocks pointed at my ass. My head, however was not allowed to remain turned. Jasper pushed his cock into my mouth and began a slow slide in and out that was so sensual I wanted to weep.

D was roaring so loudly I was glad we had no neighbors. Within a thirty second period, Laurent, James and Felix shot spurts of semen onto my ass from every direction while Demetri's cum filled the condom he was wearing in jerky twitches. Slowly, almost as if he was afraid his strength would completely give out, D retreated from my ass. Jasper pulled himself out of my mouth and tenderly wiped all of the cum off my ass. My other four lovers for the evening were slumped on the couch in couples, breathing heavily and trying to come down from the rush of our orgy.

Jasper and I were still hard though, so we moved towards the fire where I laid down and spread my legs open in invitation. He kissed me as he slid home into my asshole.

"Still so tight. How is that possible, my love? I think you were built to loveand love well. I'm so lucky you love me." His blue eyes were locked on my own when he leaned back down to kiss me again. I pulled away though because there was something I needed to say.

"I'm the lucky one Jasper. I love you so very much. Thank you for letting us have this." I began to kiss him again deeper and with all the reverence I had for him as we made love in front of the fireplace. He came inside of me, filling my ass with his hot essence and then took my own into his mouth and swallowed. The others said their goodbyes and we promised to do this again, with genuine excitement. But, for now, we curled up, sated and content.

**So? Did I do ok? If anyone out there has ever been a part of a gay orgy, let me know if I did ok. OK? See ya'll soon!**


	24. Stretched

Disclaimer: SM owns them.

Present Day

**EmPOV**

I knew I was panting, but given the visuals Edward and Jasper just used to tell us about their first gay orgy, it wasn't exactly a surprise. We all knew they'd had them in the past. We tried to have full disclosure where former partners were concerned. Bella tended to get more than a little pissy if Edward or Jasper talked about the women they had but actually drooled a bit when she heard about the men. Alice just found it all highly amusing. Me, well, I was jealous too but only because I wished I had been there.

Our two handsome men had woken us all from a deep sleep with oral stimulation. Once we were all awake, they began recounting that orgy for us, taking care to demonstrate as well as they could with only two people. The rest of us had both come at least once, usually because we were all touching each other as we listened. Now, I was in need of a different kind of nourishment.

"Feed me." I was still a little too winded to use more than two words.

"Which do you want? Him or me?" Oh Edward, that's like an impossible choice right there, but unfortunately I needed a bit of time before I'd be able to take advantage of the invite.

"Real food." I was still with two word answers due to my lack of breath.

"C'mon boys, let's feed the bear." Bella hopped up and sauntered towards the kitchen. Man, I'd follow those hips anywhere, especially if they led to food.

"We did sleep for about eight hours, so I'm hungry too." My Rosie had Ali by the hand on the way to the food.

Well, crap. That would put the time at Sunday evening, meaning that our inaugural weekend was almost at a close.

"Don't look so brokenhearted, Em, we have the rest of our lives." Edward made a good point. I did want to christen some of the upstairs rooms, make that all of the upstairs.

Once in the kitchen area, we dug into the last of our stash of takeout. We had totally blew threw a huge amount of food. Even so, I'd imagine we've burned even more calories so it was a win-win situation for us all.

"Once we head up, I think Em and I will spend the night in our room, you know, so we can christen our space with a little morning loving." Rose was brilliant. We're lucky that our sleeping arrangements weren't going to be a problem. The others knew we loved them wholeheartedly but need more one on one time than they did. The four of them were happiest sleeping together, so it worked out well.

"I can't wait to be able to sleep next to you all every single night. The weekends or nights we managed to steel were never enough. At least Ali and I shared a bed pretty much all the time anyways. I know you and Jazz didn't want to take advantage of your parent's understanding by spending every night together." Bella was stroking Edward's hair as she talked.

"Yeah, it was horrible knowing he was so close but so far, you know? And then, when we found you, I'd just lay awake thinking about you and Ali cuddling and want nothing more than to be able to do that with all of you." Edward was rubbing Jazz's thigh with one hand and munching a sub with the other in between sentences.

"But now, we have forever together." Jasper was smiling at all of us in pure contentment before leaning over to kiss Edward's cheek and then Alice's on his other side.

Bella and Edward both finished first and started whispering to each other. We're all so used to them being in their own world that it usually didn't faze me, but their stolen glances at me and Jazz and Edward's very prominent erection were definitely drawing they eye.

"So," B began. "Are we all still on to go get our tats together on Tuesday?"

"Oh hells yeah!" I was totally excited. I couldn't wait to see our mark on all of them.

"Mmm, can't wait love. I've been dying to start getting some ink for the past year. I think it's fitting that my first will be one we all share." And, I'm distracted. The image of a tattooed Edward was making me hungry but not for the beef and broccoli on my plate. I did a nip and nut check and noticed that I wasn't the only one turned on at the thought.

"Did you finish the design, Baby?" Alice was still tucking in to her grub but did swallow before asking Bella about our art. Tiny could pack as much food in as me sometimes. I have no idea how she did it, either, but Jasper found it fascinating. She finally tore him a new one after she got tired of him staring while she ate when we all first met. Now he tried to stare on the sly.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot. Wait here." Bella's rise from the table involved a bounce so, of course, all eyes followed those luscious tits. When she returned, she noticed the universal stare at her chest but merely cleared her throat and laid a paper down in front of us.

It was kind of perfect. We all like Celtic design, so she stuck with that school but made it personal to us. It was three ovals with pointed ends that intersected each other. She had made them three dimensional so that they look like one flowing line. A solid circle went around the intersection of the ovals and words connected the outward tips: friendship, family and love.

"Bells, that's, um, that's perfect." Rose had tears in her eyes but brushed them aside to jump up and hug our artist.

"Really, love, it fits us all so well. I think we all love it." Bella was beaming at Edward's words, but we all took time to say it ourselves.

"So, we get them on our pelvises in the same place?" Her query was met with universal agreement.

"Marco gave us the name of the shop. He and his wives had work done there as well, so he knows they are discrete and very good. Um, he did give one warning though. Apparently, the female owner is a bit of a cougar, so we need to keep an eye on the girls." Edward had a wicked smirk on his face as he explained this to us.

"Shut up, Edward." B had her mean voice on but the sparkle in her eyes made me think she found it all hilarious. Her brief moment of eye contact with Edward seemed to morph into encouragement. Why would E need encouragement around us?

"Before we head up, I was hoping you guys would help me indulge a fantasy that I've had for a while." I was intrigued. Edward had great fantasies. His eyes darted between me and Jazz. "I want you both in me."

Huh? We fuck him all the time. I can't even count how many times one of us has had our dicks in his ass this weekend alone.

"At the same time."

Oh, fuck me.

**EPOV**

Emmett's eyes looked like they were going to pop out and Jasper let out a little whimper. Bella leaned over and began to kiss my neck hungrily. I knew she wanted to see this almost as bad as I wanted to do it. She was pretty desperate to try it as well but had decided to wait until another time. Actually she wanted to be double stuffed in her pussy and ass so it was even more in depth than my own fantasy.

I had never been DP'd before but was desperate to try it. I know it'll hurt, but with all the action my anus has seen this weekend, it was the best time to try it.

"Fuck yes." Ah, my Jazz as ready. His beautiful pink cock stood at attention and seemed to be pointing to me. I was already halfway to his dick when Bella pulled me back.

"That might be a bit counterproductive to your current idea, Babe." Yeah, she's right, but still, I would never get enough of his cock. Bella proceeded to pull me up with her and led us over to the bed area. Honestly, we probably should explore the room more, but she was right in thinking that this needed to be done somewhere comfortably. The others followed. Before I was able to get to the bed though, I was tackled from behind by a large bear.

"So hot, need to fuck you, please please please." Yum. Em was desperate. Once I got over the shock of landing on the bed, I pulled him to me and began to kiss him desperately. We had major whiskers by now, having been down here for almost three days, so the difference between his kisses and the girls' was even more profound. Well, Em and I had stubble. Jasper was still smooth. His inability to grow a beard was a source of great consternation to my blonde lover.

Speaking of the baby-smooth devil, Jasper pulled my head back and began to tongue fuck my mouth himself. His tongue speared my mouth over and over in a frantic rhythm that made me a bit wild. I pulled away and then pushed Emmett to the mattress in one move. I straddled him and began to grind our hips together as I resumed my frantic kisses. Hi thick cock brushed against my own, causing me to groan loudly.

"Fuck, your cock feels so fucking good, Em. You're so hot and thick. I can't wait to fuck myself on your cock and then feel it rubbing against Jasper's in my ass. Mmm, you like that, Babe? Hmm?" I added a swiveling motion to our grind that made my cock slip not only vertically against his but also push his a bit from side to side.

I was startled when a tongue started to lick my ass cheeks and then up and down my crack in long motions.

"You like my tongue on your ass, E? Such as little slut, you are. You'll take anything in your ass, won't you baby? We'll have to play with that now, won't we, hmm? "Jasper stopped talking and started in on those long licks again. He licked all up and down my ass crack but never on my pucker. He didn't lick my asshole until I started begging. His tongue made little circuits around it over and over again before flicking over it in a rapid-fire motion. When he started to push his tongue inside of me in a mirror of what he'd do with his cock, I had to close my eyes and stop humping Emmett for fear of coming right away.

The bear pulled out from under me and began to start talking to one of the others.

"Yeah, Ali, suck it in, sweetheart. Get me nice and wet for Edward's delicate little asshole." I opened my eyes to see Alice on all fours sucking Emmett off while he fisted her hair. Bella's head was buried between Alice's ass cheeks, mirroring Jasper's ministrations to my own. Alice was grinding her ass back into my girl's face.

Jasper pulled away from my ass and sat up. I rolled to my back and began to stroke my cock while watching the other four prepare. Rose was bobbing up and down on Jasper's cock while he fingered her asshole. Alice had pulled off of Emmett and was literally sitting on Bella's face while she rubbed lube onto Em's cock. Rose likewise pulled up and began to lube up Jasper. Bella managed to crawl from under Alice's ass finally and moved to my side for a quick kiss before she started to lube me up for entry. She knocked my hand loose and began to lick up and down my cock while her fingers fucked my ass with lube. With one swoop, she went all the way down and then entered my anus with four fingers. The combo was pretty devastating. She scraped me with her teeth on the way up causing me to come suddenly. Some of my semen leaked out of the corner of her mouth but Jasper was there to lick it away before sharing a kiss with her.

Relaxed from my orgasm, I finally spoke. "It's time."

Emmett came over and lay down beside me on the bed. I rolled over to kiss him deeply before getting to my knees and laying on top of him with my back to his front. I lined his cock up with my asshole and then mounted him in one move. I couldn't stop the small sigh of satisfaction that escaped. Emmett thrust in and out in shallow movements for a few minutes until Jasper crawled over and began to kiss me while stroking my hardening cock with his hand. Even I was surprised to get hard again. Maybe my stamina was a bit superhuman after all.

Emmett continued thrusting into me almost lazily. His cock filled me so well. The ridges and veins on his penis stimulated the sensitive nerves around my asshole in a way only he could.

Jasper ceased his kisses and laid his cheek against my own, turning our heads so we could watch our girls for a moment. Bella was propped up on some pillows with Alice and Rosalie each attached to one breast and her legs bent at the knee and spread wide open facing us. Their cheeks were hollowed out with the force of their sucking and Bella was full on growling in pleasure. She had one hand under each of them and was fucking their pussies with her fingers in an identical rhythm. Bella's bare pussy shined with arousal, and I could see both Alice and Rose's fingers rubbing her clit and hole. It was pure eroticism at its finest. Their pace increased to a frenetic race when her cries got louder. Their own climaxes hit within thirty seconds of each other causing them to halt their fingers for a time.

Bella, having come down a bit during their releases, amped up again instantly when Alice began to move her mouth in a suckling motion. She pulled off with a very loud pop and then bit Bella's nipple harder than I've ever seen. With a high pitched scream, Bella's cum poured forth into the two hands on her pussy. They continued to stroke slower before licking their fingers and cuddling together in their afterglow. I could see bruises forming on Bella's breasts and knew that they discoloration would be a source of satisfaction for my little minx. At least we were both kinky fucks.

Jasper pulled my focus back to our trio with another drugging kiss before sitting back in between my legs. Emmett's legs were pinned under his weight. Our bear didn't seem to mind the confinement though judging by his groping hands running all over my chest. He brought both hands to my nipples and started twisting when he stopped moving inside of me.

Jasper leaned over me and guided his cock to my full hole. The pressure when he started to push in was unreal. Emmett switched to soothing motions up and down my torso when he felt the change in my body. I consciously breathed in and out and finally lost the tension that had invaded my frame. Jasper resumed pushing slowly.

"Damn it, Jazz! Push it in harder, NOW!" I was done playing around. With his eyes on my own, he did as I asked. The head of his cock popped into my ass causing a significant amount of pain. The burning and stretching was beyond belief but I wasn't backing down.

"More." Again, Jazz acquiesced to my order and pushed further in until he was almost fully sheathed inside my asshole. He stopped and froze, waiting for me to give him a sign.

Christ, it hurt. The burn felt like I was being torn in two, but almost immediately, I felt pleasure as well. I didn't enjoy it a lot at first but soon the pain eased and was replaced with a feeling of fullness and pressure that made my cock leak precum all over my stomach. It felt like every single nerve ending in my body had moved to my asshole. I felt alive and indestructible.

"Move, Baby. Love me, love us." Jasper kissed me and then began to rock back and forth. He popped out once and had to reenter but instead of detracting from the experience, it enhanced it. I welcomed the return of the burn that his cock head caused on entrance. I could feel their cocks rubbing together sensuously, all silk covered iron and heat. Our curses and words of love intermingled until you couldn't tell who was speaking what when.

Emmett finally broke through the haze of unity by screaming his pleasure and throbbing inside of me in great spurts. His cum lubricated my ass even more and broke Jasper's final rein of control. When Emmett slid out of me, Jasper reared back and slammed into me over and over again with grunts of exertion that transcended language. My own cries were so loud that it almost drowned out his noises but the two somehow blended. We were both slicked with sweat, so it wasn't a surprise when I slid off of Emmett's chest half on the floor.

Jasper didn't even blink before rolling me to my stomach and forcefully holding my body down while he fucked the ever loving hell out of my asshole. My cock rubbed the sheets until I thought I'd weep from the intensity. With a scream, I came all over the sheet but Jasper kept pumping into me. One of his hands pushed my lower back into the bed and the other gripped my hip so hard I'd have bruises. I was shocked to feel another orgasm approaching for myself and began to beg him to come with me. When I came again, my ass muscles clenched violently, almost ejecting him from my asshole with their force and dragging his own orgasm from him. I could feel his cum shoot into my asshole with force and took to pushing my ass back up into him to milk him dry.

He collapsed onto my back in a heap with his cock still half inside of me. He slowly slid out with a mumbled, "love you." I tried to return it but had lost my voice from the force of my screams. I hadn't noticed but the girls had all managed to come a second time as well. Bella crawled slowly towards me and leaned down to gently roll me to my back before cuddling into my side.

"That was gorgeous." I couldn't agree more.

**EMPov**

Good. Great. So hot. My mind was shot from oversexiness or whatever. I knew Edward was done in as well. I'll never be able to describe how it felt to feel Jasper's cock sliding against my own inside of Edward's asshole. Overwhelming is the only word that fits.

Slowly, moving like survivors of some kind of war, the six of us made it over to the giant shower and managed to clean up. Even Edward stayed soft, so that was a sign of how much we'd done and felt. With great yawns, we ascended the staircase and walked out into our home. It really was great, but I didn't have it in me to care right then. The fearsome foursome headed up to the third floor where they had a giant suite that basically would end up being the entire floor by the time we finished remodeling.

My Rosie and I had a smaller, but still sizable suite to ourselves though we still claimed their room as well. We crawled into the mussed up bed and curled together tightly. Drifting off, I found myself bouncing back and forth between thoughts of cake and memories of the past. Hey, I am what I am, ya know? Food falls within my top five most important things on the planet. The top one was in my arms, and the memories of how that came to pass finally won out and filled my dreams.

**A/N: Hello again. I hope this fed your kink appetites. We're headed into Em/R flashbacks and will probably continue from there into the girls and boys histories until they all intertwine and we learn how they all came to be where they are now. I've hit a wee bit of writer's block but am hoping to get past it quickly. I have an idea for a slightly twisted super kinky vamp story that I may just pound out (no pun intended) to try to open up the block I have. It'll probably be a one-shot so no worries on a lengthy absence. Wish me luck!**


	25. Secrets and Reunions: EmxR Flashback 1

**A/N: Sorry for the delay but I had the hardest time getting into their heads for this one. I hope you enjoy it and promise to update more often now that I'm over the block, so to speak. There's a significant amount of back story in the next few chapters but there are some lemons too. We're going to start crossing back stories, so this will be fun!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them.**

**EmPOV **Age 15

I had long ago perfected the art of sleep peeing. It was a given that I had to open my eyes at some point but I never had to fully wake up, thankfully. I was just as talented at this at my old house as I was here at Chez Swan, aka my other home. I still lived with my aunt but spent most of the time here. Aunty Gemma or "Gem" as she preferred to be called these days was so rarely around anymore that some days I didn't even bother putting in an appearance. I swear it's like she just threw herself a huge coming out party after Granny died and took off. It's not like Granny was a homophobe or anything. Doesn't make any sense to me.

On this particular night I was moving even slower than usual. Football practice had kicked my ass today. Charlie was a Team Dad and even he was worn out just from watching. I stumbled to the bathroom and did my business before heading back to my room. For some reason, I turned briefly and happened to glance in the girls' room that night. I could have sworn Alice and Bella were making out. What I thought I had seen didn't register until I was back in bed. I hopped up and ran to the door but the two appeared to be deeply asleep. Huh. Maybe I was sleep-fantasizing or something.

I probably shouldn't mention this to anyone. I mean, first of all, Charlie would have a conniption if he thought I was spying on the girls. Second, my fantasy would probably get me smacked. Third, my mad sleep-peeing skills were something of a sore subject around here. I only messed up once! I mean, we had tried a bit of Tanya's wine and it went to my head. I was so used to my routine that I didn't realize I had taken a wrong turn until Bella started screeching in terror.

Charlie's face when he saw my dick in my hand in the girls' closet was something that will forever be imprinted in my brain. The fact that my brain hadn't quite woken up yet was something that probably saved my life.

"Why are you all in the bathroom watching me pee?" My obviously genuine confusion caused Charlie to relax a bit and shake his head. Unfortunately, Charlie wasn't the real threat.

"WHAT? EMMETT McCARTY! DID YOU PISS IN OUR CLOSET?" Alice ran past me to the closet only to shriek like some weird jungle cat. I didn't see it coming so the five foot nothing shrimp actually managed to tackle me to the ground before I knew what was happening. Poor Chief Pops was so shocked it took even him a second to move. Alice was clawing at me and screaming in a high voice that only kelp could hear. Wait, can kelp hear?  
Poor Bella just looked confused. She was not so good with waking up normally. Thank God Charlie's cop instincts kicked in cause I'm pretty sure I was seconds away from losing my most favorite appendage. The Chief managed to grab Tiny around the waist and hold her up but she was still kicking and screaming with claws bared. Bella finally caught on and walked over to grab her hands while murmuring soft words like she was trying to tame a feral lion. I'd be less scared of the lion.

"He….he…HE PISSED ON MY BRAND FUCKING NEW FERRAGAMOS!" Oh shit. Alice believed shoes were sacred. Oh hell, did I really piss on her shoes?

Charlie spluttered and choked for a second before his shoulders started to shake. Bella was a bit wiser and managed not to laugh but I knew she was dying to let loose. I was hoping to make sweet sweet lovin to a lady some time so I was not going to risk my manhood with a snicker.

Eventually, Charlie and Bella managed to calm her enough to be released, though I moved towards the door just in case escape was needed. After many apologies, one actually on my knees, I promised to buy her three pairs of shoes and make sure I was wide awake the next time I needed to piss. I may have broken that last promise but she didn't need to know that.

I was wide awake right now which just sucked. The whole purpose of my hidden talent was to keep me asleep. Damn. I decided to focus on what I usually thought about in bed, my Rosie. I still remember the day I first saw her.

_I wandered into the cafeteria ready to eat as usual. I had to give Newton and Crowley the normal death stare when B came in the room. Those two pervs need to stop staring at her like that. It creeps all of us out. I grabbed my grub and headed to our table, greeting the gang with the usual "sup". I wanted to check with my girls to see how their days were going. I know it's weird for a guy my age to have two girl best friends, but it just worked with us. Alice, as usual, did not need any prompting to start her recap. Oh, apparently she had cornered the new girl and tried to charm her. From Bella's amused expression, I'm guessing the poor girl was just as freaked out by Al's energy as most. I was snickering when I first saw her…..Aphrodite walked into the lunch room. Yes, I know who Aphrodite is. I'm not a total idiot._

_She had long blonde hair and blue eyes that shone with fire. This was not a girl to mess with and I loved her more for it. Oh yes, I was in love. I knew that instantly. I couldn't stop looking at her. I know she sat down and was introduced and stuff but my stare was absolute. Rose, my angel is named Rose. Bella finally gave me a glare that woke me up. Oh man, she was invited to dinner. This is awesome._

Despite my apparent creepiness, Rose still liked me. She was a tough nut to crack though at times. She was so hurt by her parents that she tended to keep everyone at a distance. I think it was the fact that we've all felt that before that helped her loosen up. That and she seemed to have a real liking for our Bells. If I didn't know any better I'd swear she _really_ liked Bella. Oh man, that mental image is one for the shower spank bank.

Luckily for me, Rose was not shy about sex. She wasn't a virgin which kind of made me nuts for a bit. I couldn't think about anyone else touching her first or I'd lose it. She didn't tolerate that bullshit though, so I was forced to move on quickly. The first time she went down on me I came in like thirty seconds. Hell, I was a teenage boy virgin. You try holding out when a gorgeous girl blows you the first time.

The second time was better. We were making out on her sofa when I started to pull her clothes off. She smiled at me and just winked before dropping to her knees in front of the couch. She kept smirking as she opened my belt and pulled my hard on out and wrapped those ruby red lips around the tip. Jesus, that was the hottest sight I've ever seen. She just started to bob up and down over and over again until I came in a gush. The girl swallowed me down without a pause.

And, now I'm hard. Shit. Man, I wish Rosie hadn't gone to Seattle to meet up with the Hales. They only trot her out when they need to show a perfect family. I thought Charlie was going to have a seizure or something when he heard her take the phone call from her mother demanding her attendance at some stupid society thing. Assholes.

Ok, evasive maneuvers. Um, Mrs. Cope's boobs. Charlie in a tutu. Garden gnomes. Hey, their creepy little eyes freak me the fuck out.

No luck. All I can think about is Rose and our sexcapades. Man, I swear our first time was beyond belief. We just moved together so well. And that stupid "Pie" movie lied. It was nothing like hot apple pie. It was better. And I had firmly believed that there was nothing better than pie.

Ok, if I can't scare my boner away, I'm going to have to take matters in my own hands. Ok, I could do this by memory, but why bother when I have my secret addiction right at hand. I pulled out my iPad and loaded up the site from memory. Hmm….what to choose? The lusty pirate romance or the crazy sexy vampire orgy…..decisions, decisions.

Yes, I Emmett McCarty am a Fan Fiction addict. I blame Alice. She got me hooked but I played it off like it was stupid. Secretly, I can't get enough. I mean, it started as a way to read some good slutty stories, but now I just like the ideas they give me! I mean, I learned a lot about going down on my girl from the women who write that shit. There were some seriously smexy cougars out there! Not that they're all cougars. I'm pretty sure one of them is a dude and another is a seriously pervy college student in my queue alone, but I like to think of them as hot, lonely cougars with hidden kinky sides.

Hmm….kinky sounds good tonight. The vampire orgy it is then. I pull up my chosen material and get down to business with finding the good stuff. Man, oh man is that girl on girl scene hot! Ever since Rosie told me she was Bisexual, I've been dreaming of a little female loving. Oooo….biting and spanking. My girl likes to spank….

I probably should have been a bit freaked out by her confession. I mean, now I have to worry about some chick stealing her away just as much as some dude trying it. But with Rosie, I just know that she loves me. I was a bit worried about how it would work though. I mean, would she need to find a chick every so often to get busy with or will she be content with my man meat? She said she didn't know. She's never been in love, so it's a mystery. I get that. I haven't either, so we'll learn as we go.

But the more I thought about it, the more I realized that I could handle it if she wants to find a girl to play with occasionally. I mean, sure, I freaked at first but now I know that she loves me and wants me completely. And I'd certainly be open to watching said girl-party but it's ok if she doesn't want to "perform." I know one of her previous lady "friends" is in Seattle with her, so I sent her off with the promise that she'd describe every detail to me if anything happened. She'd do the same for me if the situations were reversed, right?

Ok, I am so not thinking about that. I will not think about that slash fic I "accidentally" read. Not thinking about dudes having sex. Not thinking about buttsex. Not thinking about men blowing each other.

With a low moan, I come all over my own hand. Well, shit.

**RPOV**

"FUCK!" I hate them! Why do they do this to me? Why would they force me to come to Seattle only to ignore me the whole fucking time? I could have been in Forks with my real family.

I punched the pillow and then screamed long and hard into it. I heard the door open and shut before she started to speak.

"Sorry Rose." With a great sigh, Maggie crawled onto the bed with me. She was the closest thing to a real friend I had back east. I wouldn't say we were really close but we did share an understanding of what it's like to be a pawn to your parents. Hers used her as a weapon to hurt each other. Mine just used me when they needed a prop.

Her hand was stroking my back in long soothing motions. Ok, I'm not going to get turned on right now. I love Emmett and don't want to do anything with Maggie.

_But, Emmett said it was ok._

But is that a real "ok" or just a fake "I'm saying ok but it's really not" ok?

I sighed again. Maggie turned me over with one hand while stroking my hair with another.

"I've missed you Rose. I know we weren't super close but you know me better than most. And I've certainly missed our 'play-dates'. There's nobody quite like you in that area. Preston and Stanton still play with me sometimes but it's not the same without you." I tried to hide the small moan that wanted to come out but I think she heard it anyways.

"I don't think I can, Mags. I mean, I'm truly and deeply in love with Emmett!" I had showed her pictures of all of us. I swear she drooled when she saw Bella but she wanted Alice more. Apparently she looks like she'd be a spit-fire in the sack as well as out. She's right but I try not to think like that about my friends. They don't know I'm bi so it's best not to think sexual thoughts about them and risk the only real family I've ever known.

"I bet. He's yummy even to me. I mean, you know I'd rather have a woman any day, but damn, girl! He is fine!" I can't decide whether to laugh or growl at her so I settle for smacking her with the pillow.

"Ooo! Pillow fight. Can we?" I roll my eyes at her. She really needs to find some better lesbian porn if she's still on the pillow fight fantasy.

"You need new material." She nods and then snuggles into me.

"Remember our first times with the guys? I mean, they're almost fully sure they're gay now, not just 'bi-curious' but at the time they just wanted to experience everything." I'm not shocked. They're preference for men was always apparent, even then. Just like Maggie's lesbianism was glaringly obvious. I was the only one who truly wanted both sexes without fail.

I sighed again. Damn, I hate being a whiny emo little bitch. It just sucks that I can't talk to anyone who gets it, you know? I mean, Emmett will talk about it but there's something that he's holding back. I think I know what it is, but I want him to feel safe enough to talk to me. It's not that big of a shock. That boy loves to have his ass played with during oral sex so I think he's curious himself. I just wish he'd open up already. All that slash fan fiction must be confusing. He thinks I don't know about his little habit but he's hardly a super-spy with his tablet. The guy needs to learn how to hide his tracks if he doesn't want me to know.

My phone chimes on the nightstand letting me know I have a text from Emmett. It's two in the morning. Does he want phone sex? Hmm….thinking about him and those slash fics definitely has me horny as hell.

** Love you. And it's really "ok" ok. I swear. But I want deets. And no kissing. –E**

Holy shit! If I didn't know better I'd swear the big oaf was on the phone with Miss Cleo or something. I mean, how did he know?

**Doesn't feel all right. Want you here. –R**

**Really is ok. Will talk more when you get home. Love you always. But no kissing! –E**

**Love you. –R**

"Holy shit! Did he just give you permission to get it on with me if you give him a detailed play by play?"

"Mags! Do not read other people's messages! It's rude." I shove her playfully but she is having none of it. With one push, she has me on my back and is straddling me.

"It'll suck to not kiss you but if I remember correctly, your mouth is talented enough in other areas to make it worth it." She starts to kiss down my neck while she runs a hand to my knee and starts to push my nightgown up.

Am I really going to do this?

Her hand on my inner thigh decides it. With one last groan, I join in with her explorations. I start to run my hands over her body in long sweeps so that I can know how to rid her of her night clothes as fast as possible. Oh shit. The girl was wearing a full-on lace nightie.

"Jesus Mags. Did you wander down the hall in a nightie to seduce me?" Her giggled affirmative comes from my chest seconds before she pulls away and yanks my body upright. I hadn't noticed but she had my gown up at my waist and now was taking it off quickly. I likewise untie the front of her nightie with speed before raising my hips to remove my panties. Shit, she's not wearing underwear.

With a moan of pure feminine lust, I push her to her back and start to kiss from her neck down to her breasts. It feels incredible to have soft female skin under my lips again. Women just feel like velvet and smell so good to me. Her breasts are heaving with pants by the time I reach them which only displays them more beautifully. Maggie has implants but good ones that feel almost real. I run my tongue around first one nipple and then the other before latching on to one tit and sucking deeply. My right hand heads south to my ultimate destination while her own hands rub and pull at my skin.

Maggie decides I'm not moving quickly enough and pushes me back onto my back before latching on to my tits with gusto.

"Mmm….Rose you taste so good. Real tits suck so much better. Love your breasts babe. God, I missed them in my mouth. But I want your pussy in my mouth now." With that, she descends until she's kneeling between my thighs with her green eyes peering up at me through the dark. I don't want this position though, so I motion for her to turn around. Her eyes sparkle when she catches on and the curvy redhead practically levitates to get her pussy over my mouth so that I can eat her out while she does me.

Her lips are drenched in her juices, so I don't waste another second before I lean up and lick from top to bottom.

Oh God. I've missed pussy. The taste is so unique and alluring to me. It's not better than a man or worse, just different to me. I immediately begin a pattern of alternating between sucking her clit and tonguing her hole while she begins to lick me with enthusiasm. Her tongue strokes up and down my whole pussy before fucking my hole with long thrusts. She rubs my clit with one hand and my asshole with another. We did pop each other's anal-cherries so it's a normal thing for her.

It feels incredible. It's the little things that stand out though. Her silky hair is spilling over my thighs in sweeping motions. Her tits are rubbing my tummy with every movement. The high pitched sighs fill the air in a softer way.

I redouble my efforts and within thirty seconds she comes on my tongue in a rush. I don't stop though. I won't be able to be with a woman again for a long time probably so I want my fill. She seems to sense this as well and begins to finger both my holes while sucking my clit hard. My orgasm is silent but tears through me so hard that I shake from the relief of it. Maggie and I both come once more before we cease our actions. I don't want to sleep in the same bed as her though, so I shoo her out with worries about parents. Sleeping together is saved for my man right now.

As much as I enjoyed fucking Maggie again, she's not my Emmett. I miss him. Fuck this shit. I am done being their puppet this weekend. Rejuvenated by my purpose, I get up to shower and pack everything before texting my lame ass parents that I'm leaving. Thankfully, I turned sixteen in the past month, so I can drive myself home to my man and my family.

**A/N: The story about Emmett peeing on Alice's shoes is something a friend of mine once did to his female roommate while really drunk. Sad but true.**


	26. Home & Math Homework: EmxR Flashback 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own them.**

**EmPOV**

"Raawrrr!" I know I'm growling but I have no idea what woke me up.

"Oh shit. You woke the bear."

"Shut up Al." Wait. I know those voices. I blink sleepily and see three forms above me. Damn. Was I finally kidnapped by super hot sex aliens?

"No you moron! We're waking you up for breakfast." Oh shit. Was that out loud? And wait, is that my Rosie?

"Yes, you're talking out loud again, Em." Bella sounds amused at my predicament.

"And yes, I'm here." It is my girl! I open my eyes and grab her around the waist before pulling her down into the bed with me. I reach out and start to swipe blindly for the other two but they manage to escape.

"We'll be downstairs you big baby." Alice is way too fucking perky in the morning.

"Yep, she is." Well fuck.

"I was still saying my thoughts out loud wasn't I?" My girl giggles and snuggles into me happily before giving a girlish shriek and jumping back.

"Holy shit Em! Your breath could kill a bear!"

"You shouldn't wake a man up on Sunday morning and expect him to smell all minty fresh!" I know I'm grumbling but I also know she thinks it's cute, so I go with it.

"Yeah yeah yeah."

"What are you doing here, Babe? I thought you were luncheon bound or some shit." Rose gives a huff of indignation. Uh oh. I guess the assholes were just as bad as normal this weekend.

"I just decided I wanted to be with my real family. Though I imagine Maggie is pretty pissed I just took off."

"OH?" I know I sound way too interested but, come on. I know they were fuck-buddies back in her old city, so I was expecting a little lady-loving to go down. "Do go on…." I lean on the bed all Ron-Burgandy-seductive-like but she snorts at my attempts. I love her but the girl has no appreciation for seduction.

"Um…" Oh no. She's upset.

"Hey, I basically texted you telling you to go eat some pussy in the middle of the night. I was obviously expecting *cough* hoping that you'd follow through. And now you must share it in great detail before I ravish you for the rest of the day." Her eyes are wider than I've ever seen.

"R-r-ravish me?" He he he. Thank you fan fiction. I just nod happily. "Hang on, Romeo. We have family breakfast downstairs first. Then we can go to mine and you may 'ravish' me all you want handsome." Excellent.

**RPOV**

I watched his eyes carefully for our whole chat, but he never once looked upset or angry. He looked like he was dying of curiosity but not freaked out. Huh. I swear he seems like an overgrown puppy sometimes and then he goes and does something so emotionally mature and open that it shocks the hell out of me. I will never be bored.

Family breakfast was what I needed. I think Charlie was almost as happy to see me as Emmett was. Man, Bella had a hell of a Dad. I think it's cosmic justice for a superiorly shitty mother who basically convinced that gorgeous girl that she was plain and not worth knowing. I must have growled because Charlie is looking at me with a hint of alarm.

"Are you ok, honey?" His brown eyes are so warm and sweet. I'll never forget the first time I met him.

_Flashback_

_This was stupid. I mean, it's not like I know these people. I should just go back to the house. They'll never notice I wasn't there._

_"Miss Hale?" The driver, whose name I don't know yet, is looking at me in the rear view mirror with concern. He's an older African American man with a nice smile. _

_"Are you going to go in for dinner or just sit here and think about it?" I was shocked that he'd say that to me. Drivers back east were silent but not heard. I liked him better for it._

_"Um, you can go get food if you'd like. I don't know how this works." I am suddenly shy with this nice man. I guess I'm not used to people being so genuine with me. He looks a bit sad for a moment before he smiles at me again._

_"I brought myself a sandwich. I became a driver so I could have time to read and listen to my music. I'll be happy as a clam, Miss Hale. I was right happy to find this position out here in the countryside. It's a sight nicer to have time to read in such a pretty place." He smiled again._

_"Rose. My name is Rose. What's yours?" That smile of his just got wider again. _

_"I'm Henry, Miss Rose. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." I smiled at him and climbed out with the flowers we had stopped for earlier. I hadn't noticed the police cruiser pull up but there was a tall dark haired man climbing out in front of the house. Oh, that's right. Bella said her father is the chief of police._

_"You must be Rose. My gang told me all about you after school. Welcome to Forks." He smiled genuinely at me before waving back at the car. I could see him look a bit concerned but he turned and led the way towards the house._

_"Your gang?" The police man smiled again at me before he opened the door._

_"Yeah, my kids. Bella is my daughter by birth but I just kind of picked up Alice and Emmett along the way. You can call me Charlie." His eyes crinkle a bit at the corners when he smiles. Men where I'm from pay a lot of money to prevent that. I kind of like it._

_The whole night he chattered happily with the three kids around the table with us. They couldn't be more different but they all seemed to be completely at ease. Is this what a family is?_

_I must have looked confused because Charlie gave me a questioning look. I shook my head and tried to smile at him but it must have looked forced. He rose from the table and said he'd take Henry a cup of coffee before strolling outside._

_"He's protective." Bella sat down beside me so quietly I didn't hear her. She just seems so soothing. I can see the family resemblance. "We're all a bit of a motley crew around here. Each of us have history that left us somewhat abandoned. We chose to not let ourselves stay lost though. Somehow we banded together and became a family." _

_The tiny one sat happily beside me but her eyes were sort of sad when she told me about her parents. Emmett, who only looks hotter now that I see him at home all comfortable, told me his own story. Bella rounded out the conversation with the explanation of why there's no Mom at this table and how Mrs. M, their neighbor, became a part of the family. The lady must have known we were talking about her because she wandered in the back door at that exact moment with cookies for everyone. I got a hug and a cookie and an offer of a place to spend afternoons after school if I want it within minutes. I was a bit overwhelmed._

_Mrs. M tottled out after forcing more cookies on us. I'm not sure how it happened but I suddenly found myself telling them about my life. I didn't go into details about the scandal but they got the gist pretty quickly. No one looked at me different at all. It was so strange to just let my unhappiness fall out that I just sat stunned for a few minutes. I hadn't noticed Charlie come back in but he suddenly cleared his throat. I was scared of his reaction._

_"You're welcome here whenever you want to come, Rose. My shifts change but we try to manage family dinners whenever we can so I'll hope to see you here at them in the future. I heard your story, sweetheart. I have to ask you if they ever hurt you physically. I mean, I don't want to do anything without your knowledge. You have choices here. But your parents are mistreating you in a fashion that is illegal."_

_"NO!" I was startled by my own voice. I was forceful and adamant. "No, thank you. It may seem weird to say but I'm happier with this arrangement than I've ever been before. At least I won't have to be trotted out like a show dog all the time or set up on dates with eligible sons or anything." Wow, his nostrils just flared at that last bit. "Um, I think I'll be happy here. Can I try, please?" His dark brown eyes softened._

_"All right. I'll want to talk to them at some point. As Bella's Dad and someone who can care for you, not as the Chief. But I may be able to use that to make sure that they make some proper arrangements for your care in case of emergency. I talked to Henry. He's a stand up man, kiddo. I checked him out when I saw him at the diner earlier. We don't get a lot of professional drivers in town. He thinks real highly of you already. Said you remind him of his late wife a bit. He'll be on call if you need to go somewhere?" I nodded. "Well so will we."_

_I stared at him for a moment before nodding. I don't want to cry in front of these people. I've given them so much of me already but it takes all my strength to hold back the tears. I think I finally see what a family is supposed to be._

I'm brought out of my musings by Alice plopping in my lap. I swear she has no sense of personal space or boundaries. The girl will physically manhandle you until you move where she wants you.

"Where'd you go?" She looks insanely curious, but then again, curiosity is like a driving force of our little one.

"Down memory lane. I kind of miss seeing Henry so often, ya know?" He had been with us for the first six months of my life here before I got my license. He's still on call but retired into a little cabin on the water where he is surrounded by his books and records. He and Charlie were thick as thieves now that Charlie is trying to teach him to fish. Bella did tell me that it started out as a common protective instinct of me before blossoming into friendship. She was so happy that Charlie had another friend that was nice.

"Yeah, he's so sweet." Alice loves Henry which is kind of funny because he's so mellow but she's so crazy. "He's coming to the art show on Friday. He wants to see Bella's sculpture for the school." Bella had been asked to make an art piece for the school to display. It's this giant Spartan warrior of wood and metal that just rocks. Even my tight ass parents like her work. I see the tell-tale blush on her face that indicates she'd rather we talk about anything else.

"Yep, Carlisle loved it as well when Steven showed him the picture." He he he. Charlie is not going to let her shy away from the recognition she deserves. They're both super private but he's so proud that he can't stop himself. He was the same way when I got picked for the state cheering finals. I had never had that before but ended up crying like a baby on him. He just patted my back and blushed. It was so cute.

"Oh yeah, Steven said Carlisle's wife was dying to see your furniture work. Apparently their kids both do carpentry work as well. Her new son made his whole bedroom set just like you. You're more artistic though. He's all about functionality and high tech stuff, Steven said." Bella was bright red by the time Alice finished chattering.

"Yeah, I didn't tell my parents I had met _The_ Carlisle Cullen or I'd have to endure their insane schemes to meet him and get into his good graces." No one here except for Charlie and I had known that Carlisle was a billionaire with a famous family name. They all just kind of shrugged when I told them but Alice about had kittens when I told her that the nice doctor who stopped by for dinner after their fishing trip was newly married to Esme Cullen, formerly Whitlock, who happens to be Alice's design idol.

Alice has been systematically redesigning this house for years on the sly. She'll move in a new sofa with a similar color scheme and then maybe a new table every so often. Charlie totally knows but is ok as long as she doesn't get rid of his recliner. She did have it recovered once though so that was their compromise. Mainly she sweet talks Bella into redoing all the woodwork in the place. It's really beautiful in here now. She's used driftwood and such to make the mantle and redid designs in the carving of furniture to match the room.

"Yep, little B has them all under her spell, that's for sure. As long as they let her stay with her mysterious secret identity, it's all cool." Emmett started out all warm and loving but finished with a hard tone. He and Charlie were both freaked out when a promoter went to a school art show in Seattle that Bella showed at and became obsessed with signing her. The guy wouldn't take no for an answer and showed up here in Forks to talk to her at school and home and stuff. It was apparently pretty freaky because Bella was 13 and the guy kept going on about how the world needed to see the beauty behind the art and was super invasive of her personal space. Charlie managed to scare him away but they were spooked. Bella was a bit afraid to show her stuff again until Alice came up with the idea of just going by "The Swan" in the art world. It was wildly successful so that now, at 15, she was known as an up and comer but no one knew her full name anymore.

Charlie huffed but calmed down when he saw that Bella was giving her trademark eye roll at all of us. It was so normal it just kind of grounded everyone's mind from taking crazy leaps into paranoia.

"Shut. Up. Dr. Cullen was very sweet when he was here to seem interested in my stuff. His son and step son both do carving and building so he was happy to meet another teenager who does that kind of work. Steven is just being kind." Charlie snorted at her.

"Sweetheart, if I didn't know that Steven was a good guy, I'd beat the hell out of him for the way that he gets all googly when you smile at him." Did Charlie just say "googly"? Bella shakes her head. That girl is totally clueless.

"Please B. The good doc nearly had kittens when you showed him your workshop out back. He wanted to commission you to make a sculpture but decided just to buy the one you had of the entwined arms before you just gave it to him." He had looked flabbergasted at the gesture. Bella was so sweet and warm under her shyness that it could be shocking when you first know her.

"Ok. Moving on…" B got up to start the dishes but Alice beat her there with a brush on the arm. I'd swear if I didn't know any better it was almost a caress rather than a mere friendly pat. I think my midnight "girl-time" has me looking for girl-loving everywhere right now.

"Yep, let's head to yours, Rosie-baby! I need help with my math again." My poor man hates Trig almost more than he loves food. I don't blame him at all, but I'm really hoping it's a cover for sexy times. I'd rather spend the afternoon riding Emmett than riding the books.

"I am off to the station for the day so that Mark can go to his kid's birthday party. Honestly I think he's hoping there's some crime spree so he can have an excuse to get out of the Justin Bieber themed party that his girl is having." Charlie snorted and took turns kissing each girl on the head before smacking Em's back and heading out. I kissed each of my best friends on the cheek before Emmett grabbed me up and carried me out to my car. He turns 16 in a month, and I know he can't wait.

We get to the house in record time partially because I know that Charlie is at the station and not patrolling the streets and partially because I want to get it on with my man right damn now. Thankfully my red BMW has turbo charged engines. It's nice and beautiful but when Charlie and I finish the restoration of Mrs. M's car, I'm so driving it.

"Let's go work on math, shall we?" I smirk at Emmett before hopping out of the car and running towards the house.

**EmPOV**

With a growl, I start to chase my girl to the front stoop where she unlocks the door and lets us inside. Her feet touch the entryway for less than a full second before I sweep her up and carry her upstairs towards her suite. She tends to stay there for the most part. It's perfectly tailored for her so she's more comfortable than in the cold showpiece house the assholes decorated.

My Rosie is giggling madly as I carry her but stops suddenly and starts to suck on my neck and up behind my ear.

Oh fuck, don't let me drop her. Do not drop your girl.

"Cut it out for a sec, Babe or we're both going down." I have to warn her but hate that she does stop.

"Oh, I fully intend to go 'down' but I'll stop for now." Oh hells, yeah! Let the sexy times commence!

I plop Rose on her bed from my full height so she bounces for a second before settling with a grumpy look. I ignore the look and pounce on her, ready to have her naked, like right the fuck now. I take to undressing her with single minded intensity for a few minutes until I finally have my Rose all naked and ready for me. She's giving me a weird look though, so I stop for a second and sit back.

"Were you planning to ravish me fully dressed there, Stud?" Whoops. I still have clothes on. I start stripping but end up tangled in my own shirt somehow. Of course this causes the return of giggles from my girl but I don't mind because her boobies are bouncing when I finally get free of the cloth prison and start to work on my pants. "So, love, did you read any good fics last night?"

"Yeah, there was this vampire org….um, what are you talking about?" I'm naked but am too worried about the trap I just walked into to take advantage of it. She snorts and raises the bitch brow at me.

"You think I don't know about your little habit? Read any good erotic stories? Did this 'vampire orgy' have both sexes getting it on?" She sounds very innocent but I see the land mine. Do I tell her I'm curious or do I evade?

"Just talk to me, Em. We have no need for secrets. I promised to tell you about 69'ing with Maggie but you can't talk about reading gay fiction?" Well shit. I have a major dilemma here. She opened the door to me hearing all the details of her girl action but she also called me on my slash fics. Well, fuck it.

"Are you freaked out?" My voice is way more timid than I'd like, but I'm scared she's going to wig on me. Instead she laughs.

"Emmett McCarty, I told you openly that I was bisexual. I also told you I'd been with a group of other bisexuals. I'm certainly not going to hold it against you that you're curious. And besides, you love it when I play with your ass so much that I'd be more worried if you weren't curious." Oh, well damn.

"So, you've, um, seen two guys together up close and stuff?" Oh fuck, that's an image. I know I'm definitely hard right now.

"Yep. It's fucking hot, to be honest. I imagine you'd find it hot too. Have you ever seen it on porn or anything?"

"No. I was too chicken to look. I have nothing against anybody, but I was never open enough to be able to look without freaking out." She smiles sweetly before hopping out of bed and running over to her dresser. The girl pulls out this pink box and plops it on the dresser top before rummaging and pulling out some kind of DVD. Does she have gay porn here? Is that her on the tape?

"Uh, Rose. That' s not, like, homemade or anything is it?" She rolled her eyes so I'm guessing it's not.

"You might feel more comfy starting out with this." She strolls back to the bed in all her glory and lays curled up against my side while the movie starts. It's pretty bad as far as dialog goes but the ladies are certainly hot. They aren't all weirdly overdone with huge fake tits like a lot of porn. Ooo….girl on girl action. Rose has taken to whispering in my ear about how she licked Maggie's pussy last night.

I don't even pause the movie before I ravish her. I push her down and start kissing down her body until I get to that pretty pink pussy where I settle.

"Did she lick you like this?" I lick from top to bottom before I start to flick her clit with my tongue. "Did you fuck her with your tongue like this?" I know I don't sound upset when I ask, so she seems perfectly content to play along.

"No Baby. No one licks me like you. I did fuck her with my tongue but you are so good at that. Right there. Mmm….harder…harder….AHHHHH!" She screams her release and comes on my tongue with her sweet juices. I crawl up and flip her onto her side before climbing behind her. I cradle her tit in my hand and start a gentle kneading motion while I kiss up and down her neck. With the other hand, I guide my aching cock to her waiting pussy and push inside in one thrust.

She pushes back against me with every single thrust I make, so we're really grinding hard into each other. I know she's ready to come again when she starts to whimper so I change my angle and start to really pump into her so that I'm hitting her sweet spot on the up thrust. She starts to spasm around me in hard clenches causing me to come in her with a muffled grunt into her shoulder.

It was quick and dirty but perfectly us. We tend to be super sexual so I'm sure we'll be raring to go again soon. It's a rainy March day, and we have no homework, so we can just snuggle and screw until we pass out.

I had been vaguely aware of the moans coming from the screen but start to really tune in when the words change to nice dirty talking.

_"You like this cock? You want it in your mouth or your ass, Baby?"_

Oh! It's a scene with two dudes. Hmm…..the first one drops to his knees and starts to lick the other's cock with long swipes. I'm transfixed by the sight of a cock in a man's mouth. It's just erotic to see them so engaged with each other. I don't even realize I'm hard again until Rose speaks.

"Well, I'd say it's safe to say that you're at least curious about sex with another guy, sweetheart. You're hard enough to hammer a nail and almost drooling." I give her a shameful look but she laughs at me before reaching down to stroke my cock. "It's ok. I find it incredibly hot, actually. I'd love to see you with another guy. It would such a sight to see this big cock of yours buried in some hot man's asshole. Or maybe I'd rather see you with your lips wrapped around another man's dick."

I groan long and low before looking back at the screen. The first guy has the one he was blowing bent over a desk and is pushing his cock in and out of his ass with long hard thrusts. It turns me on so much that I feel the need to pound into Rosie like a crazy person. She doesn't want this however as she's headed south to check out my groin with her mouth. Before she wraps her lips around my cock she stops to say, "Watch the screen."

I can't stop watching the screen though I want to see my cock in her mouth. It's primal and raw but fucking hot watching these two dudes fuck like animals. Rose has taken to bobbing on my dick but I suddenly feel a finger on my asshole as she pushes inside. She must've lubed it with her own pussy moisture which is something I can't think too hard about or this will be over right away.

The guys on the screen are now on the floor with one on hands and knees and the other pounding in and out of his ass with forceful smacking sounds. I can see the cock of the guy getting plowed hanging down hard and long while he gets fucked. Well it's for certain that he's enjoying himself.

Ooo. Rosie has added another finger and is going much harder in her thrusting. I won't last much longer at this rate. When she suddenly pushes a third in, I'm shocked by the burning painful feeling that happens. She hasn't gone that far before so I wasn't prepared. The pain is gone soon enough and she's finger fucking my ass in hard pushes while she sucks my cock in deep. When the guy on the screen pulls out and shoots his load all over his partner's ass, I start to orgasm myself. Rosie drinks it all in and swallows before crawling up to me.

"So, what do you think?" I have to wait a few minutes before I respond since I'm all orgasm-drunk.

"Well, I think that I may want to try that at some point." She grins up at me happily before kissing me.

"We can play plenty in the meantime, I promise." Oh boy, this is going to rock.


	27. Let's Go All the Way: EmxR Flashback 3

**A/N: More Emmett for you guys! And to clarify, no E &J have not met the Forks gang yet. Carlisle did on his fishing trip though.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight**

**EmPOV**

Rose and I continued my "anal-education" as I termed it for the next couple weeks with increasingly intense practices. Today was the day though that we were going to try the ultimate we could do together. Today, my Rosie was going to fuck me with a strap-on cock.

I was so nervous. I mean, Rose is just so beautiful and graceful but the girl did love to spank and play dominatrix sometimes. It's not that I don't trust her it's just that this is a delicate experience and I do not want her "Mistress" side to come out to play during the exercise. Rose did not find my nerves in that area amusing.

"God EM! It's not like I'm going to force my attentions on you and tie you up or anything. You're the one who wants to do this. I'll go slow and gentle and use the smaller one to start with, ok?" She was naked and trying to reason with me. It was just too distracting.

"Rose, I can't have a serious conversation when your titties are in sucking distance." I leaned up and started to suck on her left breast.I heard the TV come on and suddenly heard male grunts and groans. I cut my eyes over to the screen to see three guys fucking madly. They zoomed in seconds before something smacked me in the face.

"Why don't we put your sucking to a different use?" The flesh colored strap-on was right in front of my face. I hadn't really felt any desire to suck on it but with my eyes on the cock being sucked on screen, I was able to pretend enough to not care that it was fake.

I started to lick the tip, imagining it was the luscious man meat currently filling the screen. It was working so well to pretend. I decided to see what I could do with this equipment and wrapped my lips around the tip before starting to go down. It hit my throat and I immediately started to gag. I pulled away and looked at it in confusion.

"How do you do that without puking, Babe? I mean, I want to but it's hard to get in that far." She smiled down at me and started running her hands through my hair.

**RPOV**

My sweet monkey man looked so confused. "Well, Em, it's all about practice. You'll get better. Just try to push your limit a little bit at a time." With that instruction, he went back to sucking the strap-on into his mouth and bobbing back and forth with enthusiasm. It was so fucking hot to see him with even a fake cock in his mouth. I wanted to see the real thing but knew we'd probably not find anyone to play with together for a while.

I pulled his head off and the poor guy actually started to protest. "It's time for more fun." I turned him to he was on all fours facing the screen and then kneeled behind him. He gazed at the man rimming another on screen with total concentration, so I decided to do what they were doing to help him adjust. I lowered my mouth and licked up his crack with one long line before flicking my tongue back and forth over his virgin pucker. Em started moaning and moving his hips in enjoyment.

I knew from seeing it before that they'd lick asses for a long time in the movie, so I decided to start fingering him to move things along. I pulled the lube up next to me and started to moisten my hand to ease the entrance and took the time to lube my strap-on as well. I slowly started to push the first finger in but he wasn't having it. Em rocked back onto my finger so that it was fully embedded. We'd been doing this enough that I knew my finger wouldn't hurt him. I added another immediately and then another after that after a few minutes. I finally pushed the fourth in but stopped and let him adjust again. My hands were naturally smaller than a man's so he still needed some stretching. Once he relaxed, I started a thrusting rhythm that had him moaning like a crazy man. Excellent.

Finally the guys on screen were getting ready to fuck, so I sat up and started to run the head of my strap-on over his pucker in fast sweeps. God, the sight of the dildo next to his ass was so fucking hot. I moaned long and low. With gentle pressure, I finally started to enter his ass.

**EmPOV**

Ow.

I'm not going to lie. Even after lots of practice, it still hurt at first. The burning was starting to ease finally though. I continued to watch the screen while Rose held still with the tip inside me. The professor was slamming his cock in and out of his disobedient student with forceful pushes. Rosie started slower with me. She pushed in a bit and then rocked back over and over again until the strap-on was all the way inside of me.

It felt beyond incredible to have my ass filled up with the rubber cock. When she started to move, it was like I could feel each ring of my ass clench around the object inside of me. Suddenly she hit something that made me want to scream in pleasure.

"Is that your prostate babe? Does it feel good to have my cock rubbing inside of you? Do you want me to fuck your tight ass now?" Oh God.

"FUCK! Fuck me, Rosie. Fuck me hard." She started to move faster and faster until she was thrusting as fast as the porn actors. I was moaning continually now and really starting to feel frantic when she suddenly leaned down and grabbed my hard cock in her hand. It only took a few sharp tugs while she thrust into me for me to come with a scream. She milked me continuously until my orgasm finally passed.

"That was….that was beyond belief, Babe. I want more." I grinned at her after saying that and pushed her flat so I could lick that sweet snatch. It was, like extra erotic to have the strap-on smack my forehead while she tilted her hips in enjoyment. She was so fucking wet. I guess she liked fucking my ass a lot. I started to suck on her clit while I fingered her until she finally came in a gush of fluid. I licked her clean before rising to lie beside her.

"Mmm…Babe. That was so fucking hot. We need to find you a real man to play with now." Holy shit. I couldn't fucking wait.

**RPOV  
**It was the first week in April and I was having a girls' weekend with my best friends while Emmett went to some super sports camp thing. He had to have all kinds of medical tests and stuff before he went. Apparently last time some of the girls from the lacrosse section of camp had a STD before they arrived and managed to spread it amongst the athletes in one weekend. Now everyone got a full battery of tests beforehand. They told parents it was a safety precaution and that most of the tests were for making sure the Athletes were strong enough to compete but everyone knew the real reasons.

I was somewhat hoping he'd find a guy to mess around with while there but I wasn't holding my breath. Alex from our school was going but he and Riley were exclusive and I knew Emmett would never go for them. I did sneak some condoms into his bag though, just in case with a note that said, "Hope you find a chance to use these but no kissing." It was our rule.

For now though, I was curled up with my girls watching sappy movies and eating gourmet chocolate. We went to Bella's since Charlie was working nights. Tomorrow we'd be having a spa day in P.A. before we went shopping. Bella was less than enthused with that part but played along to keep the peace. Alice was on a tear about new clothes for the summer so it was easier to assimilate than suffer the consequences.

Alice is kind of like the Borg from Star Trek. Resistance is Futile. Oh damn, I have to get B a t-shirt that says that for our next Alice-forced shopping trip.

**EmPOV**

I can't believe she snuck condoms into my bag, oh and there's some lube too. Cheeky wench. I wouldn't mind using the items but how do you find a guy to fuck around with in a camp full of macho Athletes? Well, it turns out all you need is a friend with super-gaydar.

I couldn't room with Alex because he was with the soccer group, so I had been put in a triple with two guys from Olympia. Alex took one look and told me they were gay. When I asked how he knew, he just smirked at me and walked away. Seriously, is that a built in gay super-power or something?

But, he was right. Vladimir was from Russia but had lived here for four years already. Stefan and he were "special friends" as I was informed right away. They were trying to be cool and let me know so that I wouldn't be uncomfortable if I saw them touch or something. They were fully out at home but weren't flaunting their sexuality in a camp full of pumped up jocks mostly from tiny towns.

"Emmett! Where is your head, dude?" Stefan had been trying to get my attention. We had a major workshop today that was mainly leadership activities so I couldn't claim exhaustion.

"Sorry, man. I zoned out." I gave him the "man-shrug of remorse" as Bella had termed it. I hadn't felt like dealing with the whole camp full of athletes, so I was back in the room. Apparently they were of a similar mind.

"I was asking if the blonde was your girl and why she'd suggest you use these condoms?" Well fuck. It seems I dropped them when I went looking for stuff earlier. The picture of Rose on my nightstand would definitely be confusing then.

"Er, well, yes she is my girl, but we've been, um, experimenting and she thought I'd have a chance to go further this weekend. It's an understanding."

"Experimenting like with other girls? Are you trying some weird teen swinger lifestyle?" Stefan reminded me of Alice with his curiosity.

"Uh, Stef, I'm pretty sure he's not talking about experimenting with girls." Vlad was equal parts amused and intrigued. Smug Russian bastard.

"OH! Really? So you're what, bi?" Fuck. This is a strange conversation to have with two dudes I just met.

"Um, she is and I think I am too, so we've been messing around. I was ok with her having some "girl" time with an old friend as long as she didn't kiss them, so she said the same to me. She really wants to try it with a couple other bi people and me one day." I had given up being cryptic. "But, we're not open or out or anything, ok? I'm not ashamed or homophobic, but I just don't want to deal with the idiots at my school."

"Hey, it's ok. Both of our parents are total hippies so it's not really an issue for us. Plus we have a zero bullying rule at our school that is strictly enforced." Vlad is gripping my shoulder to try to reassure me while he talks but I can see him having some kind of silent convo with Stefan.

"So, Emmett, ahem. We are exclusive usually but would you be interested in furthering your experiments with us? We all know each other is clean since we had to get tested to come here but we'd use condoms anyways." Ok, can I really do this?

"Guys, I've never done anything with a guy before."

"We've only ever been with each other so it's not like we're the experts or anything." Vlad is snickering while Stefan tries to reassure me.

Well damn. Do I really want to do this? I mean, I know I find them both attractive. Stefan had hair so blonde it's almost white and dark brown eyes but is only about 5'10" and really skinny. He's a kicker for his team which is good because he'd break in the first tackle otherwise. Vladimir is about 6' with black hair and ice blue eyes. He's muscular and toned. I don't realize I'm licking my lips until he starts to laugh.

"Well, at least we know you find us attractive. And damn boy but you are FINE." He's a bit dramatic in his speech but it works for him.

Fuck it. I'm so in.

**RPOV**

B and Al are in the kitchen getting ice cream when the text arrives.

**Is it really ok? –E**

.GOD! He found someone to play with guy on guy style?

**Oh fuck yes, and I want full details. Love you madly! –R**

I can't wait to hear everything.

**EmPOV**

Her text helps to calm some of my nerves. I look up at both of my new friends and nod firmly. They don't waste any time before pulling me to the floor. Stefan has the condoms out of the box and the lube handy but they start with undressing each other first. They kiss with full tongue and clashing teeth while pulling at fabric. I rip off my shirt and stand to drop my pants which prompts them to stop. Ok, that's a little nerve-wracking. Two guys are watching me strip. They're already down to underwear and have started to rub each other's crotches while they stare.

I bite my lip and unbutton my pants before pushing them and my boxer briefs off in one long motion down. I decide to add some fun to the equation by posing in ridiculous muscle man poses before turning around and shaking my ass at them. They both laugh and drag me back to the floor before removing their underwear. Damn, Vlad is about six and a half inches long with a slight curve and a decent thickness. Stefan, however, is the real shocker. Dude has like over seven and inches and some serious girth for a skinny guy.

I reach out a hand and brush his cock with my fingers. I've never touched a dude's junk before so this is a big moment for me. He sits quietly in front of me and lets me explore with my hands. Vlad, however has started to kiss down my neck and chest. Oh God, he feels so good exploring me. Stefan is still sitting peacefully in front of me, so I return my attention to his dick with one hand and start to rub his chest with another. I slowly begin to pump him with one hand while I add some lube to my fingers. I want this to be less intimate than with Rosie, so I'm hurrying things along.

I'm about to move to fingering his ass when I suddenly feel hot moisture on my cock. I look down and Vlad has started to lick up and down me with long swipes of his tongue. FUCK! There is a dude's mouth on my cock and it looks so fucking hot I can't stand it. I mean, he's not as pretty to watch as Rose but it's hot in a different way. When he wraps his mouth around the tip and starts to lower his head, I realize I have to focus elsewhere or I'll bust right away.

I turn back to Stefan and start to lower my head until I'm eye level with his dick. I stick out my tongue and taste him in a fast motion before I realize that I like the sensation and start to lick around the tip more enthusiastically. I manage to wrap my lips around him and start to lower down. He feels hot and hard inside my mouth but I can't go too far just yet. He doesn't seem to mind though because he starts to run his hand through my hair before speaking.

"Do you want to fuck or do you want one of us to fuck you?" Man, how do I choose?

"Let's do both. I think I'd rather try receiving first though because I'm more nervous about that." I go back to sucking on his cock and try to bob my head up and down so he'll get plenty of pleasure. I can feel Vlad stop sucking me a few seconds before he grabs my hips and moves me so I'm kneeling on the floor with my ass in the air. He pushes one lubed finger into my asshole and it burns a bit. I hold still though and soon enough am ready for more. I can't seem to quite wrap my head around the fact that I have another dude's cock in my mouth and another dude's fingers in my ass. I decide to stop thinking and enjoy. When Vlad gets to three fingers, I'm starting to get really impatient so I turn my head and tell him just to get on with it. I can hear the condom wrapper rip and some wet stroking sounds right before he moves behind me.

Stefan starts to stroke my head and directs me back to his cock, so I oblige and start to bob again. Vlad begins running his cock up and down my crack before he stops to press in to my pucker. It burns life hell but I hold still until I suddenly feel his head pop inside me. Damn. It feels better than I could have imagined. He's warm and real, which is so different from Rosie's dildos. I moan and rock back to get more inside me. He does the same rocking motion that my girl did when she breeched me until he is all the way inside. I can feel his ball smack my asscheeks when he gets all the way in and it's even more erotic.

He pulls out slowly but pushes right back in over and over until he has a moderate pace going. I return to sucking on Stefan's cock with gusto. It's beyond hot to feel a cock in my mouth and one fucking my ass at the same time. I know this won't last long for me. Vlad proves this by bending slightly to change the angle which makes him rub my prostate. I pull my mouth off of Stefan to look back and moan softly at the sight of a muscular man thrusting into me. He goes faster and faster until I finally loose all control and begin to push back at him with forceful slams. I didn't see Stefan move but suddenly feel a hand on my cock stroking. It's too much. I come with a low moan of satisfaction which causes my ass to squeeze Vlad hard enough to trigger his own release.

I can't stop myself from collapsing heavily onto the floor. I'm breathing hard like I've run some marathon and my anus is a bit sore but damn, if I don't feel great. Stefan has moved and is making out with Vladimir who has disposed of the condom and is moving towards one of the beds. He moves so he's lying on the edge of the mattress and I can see his legs bend and part so that his asshole is on display under his spent cock. Stefan moves to start kissing him again with even more vigor than before while he lubes his lover's ass up and sheaths his own cock in a condom. He penetrates the large Russian in one thrust that has him moaning a little louder than he should in a building full of people. Stefan shushes him but starts to tilt his pelvis over and over again at an increasing pace. It's so fucking hot to see these two strong dudes going at it. I can feel myself harden again.

"Can I fuck you?" I whisper this into Stefan's ear while he continues to pump into Vlad's ass. He nods and grins before focusing back on the guy in front of him. I grab a condom and roll it on before lubing up. I start to lube his asshole in short stroke with my fingers.

"Just fuck me already Emmett!" Ok then. I push so that he's leaning over Vlad and place my cock right at his asshole. Holy fuck that's hot. I push slowly since I'm larger than his partner and take my time until I'm all the way in and my balls are smacking his cheeks.

FUCK! It's so tight and hot.

"Oh Vlad. He is so big and thick in my asshole. Let's let him fuck us both, shall we?" He looks over his shoulder and nods, so I start pushing in and out faster and faster until I've got his hips in a vise grip and am hammering away at his red little asshole like a crazy person. Each of my thrusts pushes him into Vlad which has the dark haired man moaning like a whore. Stefan manages to quiet him again with whispered words and long kisses.

"Oh God, I'm almost there." Vlad's voice is low and full of anticipation.

"Me too, Baby. You going to come with us Em?" I don't answer but push in and out faster until finally they both groan and suddenly my cock is being gripped in a vise-like sheath of muscles as Stefan's spasms rock his asshole. I'm done. I bite my lip to hold in the scream and pump into the condom in fast spurts of cum.

"Holy shit."

"Well said, Emmett. Well said." Stefan and Vlad cuddle on their bed and I collapse back on my own in a heap of exhaustion.

**Well, I guess I'm officially out of bi-curious territory now! I sigh with satisfaction at knowing this about myself. I am bi!**


	28. Crisis Management: Crossover Flashback 1

**A/N: Ok, we're about to start crossing between the groups so they can all end up in Forks together. Let me know if you can't follow it!**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight**

**EmPOV (Age 16) April**

"Ow Ow Ow Ow. IT BURNS!"

"Hold still, Emmett! Squirming will only make it hurt worse." I tried to hold still but I couldn't stop the instinct to move from taking over. I kept moving until she finally pulled away in a huff.

"Fine you big baby! Put the Icy Hot on it and take it easy awhile. If you can't hold still, I can't rub the cramp out." Rose tossed the tube of medicine and walked into the kitchen with a huff. I get momentarily distracted by her swaying hips as I remember the massive fuck-a-thon we had last week after I recounted my encounter with the guys to her.

"You know, Em that sounded an awful lot like bad porn dialog." Shorty was snickering at me from the recliner. She was text chatting with Steven while he was on break. I'm glad they stayed in touch. Dude was a funny Facebook friend to have.

"And how would you know what bad porn dialog sounds like, Alice Brandon?" My tone was smug, I know, but come on she walked right into that one.

"Em, I hate to break it to you, but we're not all the innocent little sweethearts you and the chief would like to believe."

"WHAT? WHO THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN MESSING WITH? NONE OF THOSE LOSERS ARE WORTH YOUR TIME!"

"What the hell is going on in here?" Bella was standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips looking for all the world like a scolding mother.

"Alice has been getting it on with one of the loser boys from school and they're showing her porn." Bella blushed bright red at my words and opened and closed her mouth a few times before replying.

"And you haven't seen porn, Emmett? And did Alice say she was screwing a boy from school?" Oh shit, the bitch-brow-hands-on-hips combo. She's good, very good.

"Um, no?" She nodded at me and beckoned Alice in to help with dinner after rolling her eyes at all of us. Rosie wandered back in and gave me a dirty look. I had finished my ointment application and now needed to do Rose damage control.

"Rosie? Can you come upstairs for a second?" I gave her the puppy eyes and she caved before following me up to my room. I learned my pathetic eyes from Alice who is the grand champion so there really can be no turning them down.

Once she crossed the threshold, I swung her up and pushed her against the closed door before kissing her deeply.

"Em, mmm…they're downstairs…unf….Charlie home soon." She gave a great moan when I unbuttoned her pants and stopped arguing. I twirled her around to the bed and crawled beside her to kiss her while my fingers got busy. Everything was ok for a few seconds and then, wham…..

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAA!" Holy shit, was that a weird orgasm or is something wrong? "IT BURNS! GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

I heard the thunder of tiny feet on the stairs seconds before the door opened and Bella and Alice were standing there taking in the scene.

**BPOV**

"What the fuck?" Rose was on the bed writhing with her pants around her knees and her hands at her crotch in between swipes at Emmett. Emmett looked majorly confused and kept trying to touch Rose which only prompted more screaming. I thought for a few seconds before speaking.

"Emmett, speak. Don't BS me right now, mister!" He looked abashed and started talking.

"I thought I'd try to get Rose less grumpy with me through some smexy times with finger fun but she started screaming." Ok, weird as these weren't happy screams.

"IT BURNS!" Burning? Oh shit.

"EMMETT! Did you wash your hands after you put on Icy Hot?" Oh fuck. By his expression, I'd say he didn't.

"OH GOD! HE MAIMED ROSE'S PUSSY FOREVER!" Oh shit, Alice was freaking out again.

"ALICE! Go on your phone and look up what to do, ok?" I thought giving her something constructive to do would help. She ran to the hallway and started talking super fast to someone. What the hell?  
"Emmett, perhaps you should go wait downstairs, ok?" Rose was clawing at him like a beast.

"BELLA! STEVENSAYSTOTELLWHATISGOINGO NSAIDITWASAPRANKWITHPANTIESB UTHE'SNOTSURE." Um, scuse me? I'm fluent in Alice-isms normally but I didn't get that. Oh shit, she has Steven on Facetime with the camera pointed at us.

"DO NOT FACE TIME MY PUSSY WITH A MAN!" Fuck me sideways. Rose had heard. I grabbed the phone, turning it towards myself before turning to Al.

"Go wet several washcloths with cold water and then bring us up some of the lemonade from downstairs with some aspirin." She took off at lightining speed. I took a breath and looked down at the screen.

"Um, hi Steven. We have a bit of a crisis here."

**StevenPOV**

I'm glad my doctor training had kicked in because for once I wasn't blushing at the sweet little brunette beauty.

"Bella, what's going on? Alice was frantic and said there was a prank but I think she was lying." She had claimed Icy Hot in the underwear went wrong but she was shifty about it. Dr. Cullen wandered into the lounge with a curious look on his face when he heard Bella's name. He raised an eyebrow and sat down next to me with his normal patient air.

"Oh hell," I could hear screaming curses in the background, "Emmett had a muscle cramp from a game he was playing this afternoon. He rubbed some Icy Hot on it and then proceeded to try to cheer Rose up with some 'play-time' and forgot to wash his fingers before he started." Oh fuck. Ouch. Her beautiful face was bright red but she seemed in control still. Poor little Alice was a basket case.

"Well Bella," she blanched for a second at Dr. Cullen's voice but just nodded gamely, "I think the wet washcloths are the best idea for it all. A soak in some cool water would also help with the sensation. I think she'll start to feel better once the area is irrigated, ok sweetheart?" He was charmed by her when they met so I'm not shocked he's gone to his "dad" tone with her.

I heard more shouting from the phone before Bella huffed and rolled her eyes. "Fucking brilliant." I couldn't stop the snort that came out and noticed Carlisle snickering beside me. I suddenly heard Charlie Swan's voice before Bella started moving.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" Oh damn. I don't think she'll be able to tell him the truth. Poor Charlie may have a coronary. I saw a flash of black behind Bella's head before she made it to the stairs.

"Hey Al, fill the tub with cool water to about six inches deep, ok?" Good, keeping Alice occupied was key right now. "Um, hey dad. We had a little incident. Steven says it'll be ok though. Some guys put Icy Hot in Em's boxer briefs as a prank but he didn't change after the game. Rose spilled something on her pants so she stole his bag and put the boxers on not realizing they were laced with the ointment. It's apparently pretty painful but it's all under control, I promise." She had automatically turned the phone towards Charlie when she finished speaking so now I had a clear view of his red face. Bella did get that blush honest, I guess.

"She'll be ok?" This was directed at us.

"Yes, she will. Bella's going to help her soak a bit in cool water so she'll be just fine. If it still hurts after that call us back." Carlisle was using his soothing voice. I'm glad he figured out not to tell Charlie the real story. The guy had this vein in his head that didn't look good, so it was healthier for him to live in ignorance of the truth.

"Bella, what can I do?" She was unconsciously turning the phone to face the people speaking so it was like we were right there with them. The gargantuan teenager looked completely sheepish and freaked the fuck out.

"Emmett, I'd say you should keep your distance right now. She's liable to hurt you out of pain and fury." He looked like someone kicked his puppy. I guess this lesson is burned into his memory from now on.

"Ice cream." Bella had the phone pointed towards herself so I saw her look of confusion when Charlie started talking. "This is a girl issue. We'll go get ice cream. It's just safer to stay away and come bearing gifts when girl stuff goes down around here, son." Charlie is a wise man.

"Great idea, Dad!" Bella looked beyond relieved that she would be rid of two of them soon. I saw another blur of black and then Alice was bouncing next to Bella frantically.

"What now B? Huh? Huh? Huh?" Damn. I pray to never see her after a caffeine hit.

"Ice Cream. Go with the guys to get ice cream for Rose when she gets out of the tub. You'll know what to get better than they will." Poor little Bella looked a bit desperate but I heard Alice start ordering the two males out the door and lecturing about proper ice cream flavors for different occasions. Bella collapsed on the sofa with a huff for a second.

"Do you ever feel like the inmates are running the asylum?" Her lovely brown eyes were full of humor, exhaustion and wisdom. I was blushing again, damn it. "Sorry." Now she was blushing too.

"No need, sweetheart. I'm sorry to laugh but I have to say this was some much needed comic relief. Go tend to Rose and let us know how she's feeling in a few hours, ok?" Carlisle was smooth and calm despite his snickers.

"Ok, thanks Docs!" She smiled sweetly before hanging up. I sighed too.

"Man, you need to be careful how you sigh like that when she's around, Steven." Carlisle was snickering louder now.

"Who was that and when can I meet her?" Fuck. Dr. Tate was behind me drooling over little Bella and looking way to predatory for his well being.

"That is a 15 year old with a policeman father that really likes his gun who knows how to hide a body and not get caught." My words must have convinced him to move on because he suddenly had to check on a patient.

"I'm not perving over her, I swear. I just think she's lovely. It's like if your favorite painting came to life one day in front of you." Yes, I'm defensive, but it's called for right now.

"I know, Steven. You treat Alice and Bella both like your favorite nieces. I'm just fucking with you." Carlisle stands up looking more energized than before. "My poor son just about lost it when he saw a picture that picture of her. Charlie might kill me if they meet face to face because Edward is smitten." It's true. The boy did look gobsmacked when I showed pictures of them on Facebook to the Cullen clan at dinner last month.

That would be a great match, I think, but I'm a bit concerned. I can't say anything to Carlisle though. I mean, how do I tell him that his son and stepson seem to be sexual charged around each other? Come to think of it so do Bella and Alice. Weird. A code got called suddenly and we were both out the door.

**BPOV**

I managed to help Rose undress, trying not to drool over her totally fuck-able body, and sat beside the tub rubbing her back. She was breathing long and slow and was gradually starting to relax. Good, I'm glad this bath is working. Wow, she has a delicious round ass. I licked my lips.

NO BELLA! FOCUS!

I looked up to see her giving me a considering look but I turned her attention to Emmett to distract her.

"We told Charlie it was a prank the guys played on Emmett. I'll make a show of putting some of his boxer briefs in the wash later so that he'll believe it or at least let himself act like he believes it." I grinned at her cheekily.

"Oh fuck. No! Dad cannot know that Emmett was fingering me in the bedroom, Bella!" I raised an eyebrow before soothing her with strokes on her hair. "OH! I didn't mean to….I just…."

"Rose, honey, stop! You know we all call him both Charlie and whatever form of Dad we choose. It's ok for you to as well. I think he might have a kitten from joy if you ever call him that to his face. He'll be ok. Charlie is great at going along when he'd rather not admit the truth about girl-issues to himself. He and Emmett will be back with Alice and probably all kinds of pampering stuff. Let them coddle you a bit and it'll all be fine." I continued to stroke her hair. Rose reminded me of a skittish colt sometimes. I just wanted to calm her and take care of her because of it.

We let her soak for a while and chattered about Steven and Carlisle Cullen and how good it was for Charlie to have friends who he can email and chat with from time to time. Rose told me I should see a picture of Carlisle's son because he's super-gorgeous and a total prodigy. I blushed at that one because she says he's hotter than Carlisle and that is one seriously fine looking DILF. We giggled for a bit at how Emmett has invaded our way of speaking with words like "DILF or "smexy". All was going to be well in our little part of the world soon enough. Rose and Em were happy as clams together and so were Al and I. I kind of wished for a boy with big strong shoulders to hold me sometimes but decided not to dwell since I was already so blessed.

**A/N: Next we see what ExJ have been up to since their Feb gay orgy time. It's the start of how they move to Forks!**


	29. February's Mixed Bag: ExJ Flashback

**A/N: Hello everyone! We're back with E&J right now but we're about a month or two before the Emmett and Icy Hot incident. This is what was going on for them during that time and leads into their move. Hang with me as I do have a plan! There's some angst in here and the next few but it's important, I swear!**

**I'm fighting a nasty cold so forgive me if I have grammar issues. I still don't have a beta volunteer so I'm going it alone.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight. I own an almost empty box of tissues and a cat about to turn 21.**

**EPOV Age 15 February**

The two and a half weeks since our mad gay orgy had been great. Dad and Esme had actually bought a house in Washington State. I think they had plans to move there in a few years time. We were all more than a little tired of the society and media in Chicago, so I understood. Jazz and I even talked about suggesting we move before we go to college but we figured they'd talk to us if they thought it was a good idea. In any case, Esme had met Dad's new friend from there but not his "brood" of kids. She adored Charlie and is anxious that we all take a family weekend out that way to see the house she wants to restore.

In our lives we haven't had any big changes other than the addition of Demetri to our close circle of friends. For some reason, both Jazz and I hit it off with the college student. We hung out with Felix as well but mostly it was us and D watching the game or just hanging out. He even came to the house and met Dad and Esme, though that was a chance meeting. Esme was startled by the scary look of our big friend but he charmed the hell out of her and she was then happy that we had bonded with him. For some reason, I just trusted the guy. I never felt that with Felix but both Jazz and I felt comfortable enough with him to talk about our missing birth parents, our crazy life in society and even our hopes for a set of bi-lady-friends to complete us. He was freakishly wise and sweet about everything and confided a lot in us as well. I was pleased that the weekend had given us such a great friend.

Jazz and I also noticed an interesting side effect of our crazy sex party. We were now even more insatiable with each other than normal. There was something about watching each other get screwed hard by other guys that made us want to fuck like bunnies. We were luckily able to do so at least once a day. Actually, that's what I was doing right now. I was waiting for Jazz to come up for bed so I can feel his hard dick in my ass.

Other than the addition of D to our circle, life was pretty quiet. We do have a new student at school that is more than a little annoying. Jane Volturi would not leave me alone no matter what I did. It's gotten so bad that even a few teachers have noticed how uncomfortable she has been making me. Two of my teachers contacted Dad and Mom and worked with us so that I never sat near her. Yeah, it was that bad. The girl was nuts, as in, "bunny-boiling" kind of crazy. We're being super careful to keep our distance.

Ooo….I hear movement on the stairs. Excellent. I peek out and see Jasper looking towards my door. I wave him towards me with a raised eyebrow and a grin. He walks straight over and pushes into my room before closing and locking the door. The next thing I know, I'm pushed against the door and his lips are on my own. As usual, I have to moan at the first taste of him on my lips. He is just fantastic with those sweet lips and tongue. He starts kissing down my neck and onto my bare chest. I was wearing only boxer briefs, so he had an easy route. My ass was already lubed as well but I was hoping that would be a surprise for him.

His lips worked over to my nipple where he started to suck and bite. I reached down and tried to pull his shirt off so frantically that he laughed at my desperation.

"You seem a bit hurried there lover. Why don't I help you with that?" He stood up straight and pulled his t-shirt off. When he went to drop his jeans, I was shocked to see that he had no underwear on underneath.

"Commando, Jazz? Fuck, now it'll torture me every day at school wondering if you have underwear on or if I could just unbutton your jeans and find that delicious cock." He just winked before dropping to his knees.

"That's the point, lover." With that, he started to nose my dick through the cotton of my boxer briefs. I can't tear my eyes away from him nuzzling my cock like that. The head is fully exposed above the band, so he moves his mouth up and starts to lick the tip with tiny flicks of his tongue. He grins wickedly before he pulls my briefs down and engulfs me in one heated plunge.

Oh fuck. FUCK! I pound my head back against the door in torment from the wicked things he's doing with his tongue while he sucks me. I look back down and see that his blue eyes are still watching my face. His mouth is wide and wrapped around me snugly. I watch mesmerized as he pushes back and forth almost lazily. My cock slides so smoothly in and out of his hot mouth that I want to scream at the beauty of it all. He pulls off and turns his head so he can lick and nibble at that magic little spot in between balls and ass that has so many great nerves. He then rolls his tongue around each ball in a twirling motion while one hand creeps towards my asshole.

He's back to bobbing up and down on my cock when he starts to rub my little pucker and feels that it is already moist. This time I'm able to give a wicked smile of my own. I push him off my cock and saunter over to the bed where I pose myself and wait for him to catch up.

**JPOV**

Uhhhh…..

Wha?

Ohhhhhhh…

FUCK! I finally start to think again a few seconds after Edward has gotten into the position he wants on the bed. The gorgeous hunk of man just crawled onto the bed, got on his knees and then leaned over so that his hands were wrapped around the bars of the headboard. His legs were spread and his glistening little asshole was on display for me like some sort of sacred shrine I could kneel before forever.

I stopped thinking and started moving when he looked over his shoulder and gave me a hot glance of impatience. I'll fuck that smirk right off of his face. I pounce on the bed and crawl behind him before grasping my dick and rubbing it up and down his crack. I'd normally lube a little more on myself but he seems interested in a rough and ready fuck, so I'm going to go with it and assume he got himself fully ready. I pause with the cap of my cock next to his hole and just look for a second at the fucking beauty of the sight.

I rear back and slam into him in one hard thrust that buries me so deep that my balls smack up against his own. Edward gives a great grunt of satisfaction before tightening his hands on the bars and looking back at me.

"C'mon lover. Give me that hard cock. Shove it in my ass until I beg for mercy and then fuck me some more. I love the feel of your dick in me, Baby. That's it. Fuck me, Jazz!" I've started thrusting almost automatically at his words but now I take charge by leaning all the way over his back. We're torso to back with my arms extending in front of us and my hands wrapped around his before I speak.

"Well then, darlin, you better hold on cause I'm going to ride you like I've been dying to all day long." I tighten my hands against his while I tilt my hips at a fast pace. I finally pull my hands away and sit back so I'm behind him again and able to grasp his narrow hips. I tighten my hands around his legs and rear back over and over again before slamming into him so hard he'd move forward if my hands weren't holding him steady. I can hear our skin smacking loudly with each impact mixing with his grunts of exertion from taking me so hard and fast.

"You like me fucking you like a little bitch? Mmm…I know you love this cock in your ass, Baby. You're so desperate for a good fucking, aren't you? Well, why don't you take control for a bit, darlin. You just fuck yourself on me for a while." I stop moving and he starts thrusting back at me right away. Wow, he really does need to feel me tonight. It's enchanting to watch his ass rock back and forth on my cock. Our skin shines with a mixture of sweat, lube and loving. His asshole is wide open for me but still so snug and tight around my cock that the sight makes me want to come immediately. He starts to rock faster and faster with his hands still on the headboard but I take control back.

"No, you're my bitch tonight, lover." I use one hand to hold his hips and then reach the other up to his head and grab his hair. I pull his head back roughly before hammering my hips at him again and again. His back is arched allowing me to continually hit his prostate which has him literally begging me.

"Please, Jazz, please right there. Oh faster baby, fuck me faster. Oh it's so good. Keep going. Right there, yeah RIGHT THERE!" He leans down and bites his pillow while screaming in release. I'm seconds from biting his shoulder when I come to my senses and just bury my head in his back and ride out my orgasm while I shoot my load into him in long spurts of heat.

We collapse in a lump onto the mattress which can't be very comfy for him as he just landed in his cum. And, I'm suddenly glad that Edward is so anal about laundry. He'll have these in the wash by school tomorrow. The guy does laundry all the time. He has a bit of a clean freak gene in him that is just weird to see in a teenage boy. It does mean than any gay toys or porn or props are put away first thing in hidden compartments that no one can find. Thankfully he does my sheets too, so I don't have to worry about it.

And, why am I thinking about laundry?

"I have no idea but it you didn't sound so out of breath and orgasm-drunk, I'd be insulted." Oh shit, I'm so sated that I'm saying things out loud without realizing it.

I lean over and kiss his pout before answering. "Love, you just fucked the sense out of me. For some reason I just started thinking about you landing in your cum and stuff. I think it's possible my brain is damaged from so much sex. I'm ok with it though if I get more times like that with you." He grins almost shyly before kissing me sweetly. We roll under the covers together and curl up. Knowing him, he's already got my bedroom door locked and has an alarm set so I can get to my own bed before the parents wake up. We've been lucky not to get caught sleeping together. We drift off in a happy post-coital gaze after whispered words of love and devotion. God, I love my man.

**EPOV**

What the fuck? I roll over and see my phone lighting up on the nightstand as well as the clock that shows it's only two in the morning. Who the hell would be calling me? Jazz snorts a bit as he wakes up and starts complaining. I shush him and grab the phone to see who dared to wake me after such amazing sex.

Demetri is calling me?

"D? Is everything ok? It's like two am and we have high school schedules you know!"

"E-e-edward?" FUCK!

"Felix, what's wrong?" I sit up and turn on the light before running over to my dresser. Jazz is sitting there looking confused but I just know something is wrong.

"Edward," he sobs in between words, "D won't wake up. He's lying in a bedroom unconscious and there's blood on his ass! I think…I think….OH GOD!" He's sobbing too hard to continue but I don't need him to go on.

"Jazz, get dressed. D is in trouble." I finish dressing and grab my keys while Jasper grabs some of his clothes from my dresser.

"Felix, have you called 911?" He starts speaking frantically.

"NO! I can't do that! He's one of the most elite college players in the country and a shoo-in for a Heisman this year. He can't be that football player that got raped. I won't do that to him!" I know that he's probably right but this is fucked up.

"Felix is he at least breathing ok? Are there any other injuries that you can see? Where are you?" He assures me that D just seems to be unconscious. They were at a frat party before they headed back to the building where most of the team lives. The party followed so it's a mad house there. He lost sight of D about an hour and a half ago.

I rush out and run downstairs, not stopping to second guess myself. I bang on Dad and Mom's door frantically until I hear shouts and they both open it looking terrified.

"DAD! Felix is on the phone. He found Demetri in a bedroom unconscious. He can't be woken up and it…fuck…it looks like he was raped." Mom gasps and clutches my hand before reaching behind me to Jasper. Dad has taken off to the closet and returns wearing jeans and a sweatshirt. He grabs his bag and we turn to go.

"Did they call 911?" I explain Felix's reasoning and also mention that they are a couple. I don't want to out anyone but Dad needs to understand the full ramifications here. Gay football players aren't exactly big in the NFL and D has wanted to go pro his whole life. Dad nods and pulls out his phone to make a call. Apparently he knows the team doc and is able to get him and the coach on a conference call. They are both against calling 911. They finally agree on getting a private company there and we take off to meet them at the dorm.

"Are you boys ok?" Dad has his doctor face on but I know he's worried about us.

"Yeah, just, we need to get there Dad." No one misses that this is the first time Jasper has called my father "Dad" but we don't mention it. "He's a great friend, even so soon after meeting him. I have no doubt we'll be friends for life. Jesus, who fucking rapes a college football player?"

"Maybe someone found out he was gay and went crazy?" My theory is far too scary to contemplate.

"Well, from what I hear, there was a similar rape on campus recently. I think it was a man so it's possible he's just the latest victim. The other had been roofied, and I'm betting we'll find out he has been too. Shit. We need to call the cops guys. They need to know this shit." We all think for a few seconds before Dad nods and starts to dial.

I hear speakerphone pick up and a groggy voice ask, _"Carlisle Cullen? Is everything ok?"_

"Hi Commissioner. I'm sorry to bother you so late but we have a serious situation. Are you familiar with Demetri Slavnic?" He listened for a second as the old policeman starts to talk about how big a fan he is. "Yes, that's him. He's friends with my sons and they just got a call from someone who says they've found him in a bedroom unconscious. He appears to have been raped." The voice on the other end has risen in shock as he starts to question like a trained interrogator. "Yes, well, you see why we're having to do this quietly? He has worked his whole life to get here so he shouldn't have to enter the Heisman lineup or the NFL draft as that player that got raped. My boys and I are on the way there and the coach and team doc are meeting us there with a private ambulance company owned by an alumni. The coach said he'd scare the guys into their rooms so we can get Demetri out safely. I'll treat him myself and know of a great proctologist we can work with but we need to keep any police involvement very quiet. I don't think we should even radio it in at all at this point." The commissioner is saying that it's procedure but he understands, etc. "To be honest, the building is full of people right now so there's no way we can track who was where. They were calling campus police to scare everyone who doesn't live there away."

"_Well shit Carlisle. I don't want to destroy this kid's career. I mean, a lot of people would be behind him but there are a lot of bigots in this world. I actually already know who is on the rape case at the campus so I can call them directly. It's a scary thing for parents to hear about so it definitely crossed my desk. They're a good couple of detectives and die hard football fans. We'll do this as quiet as possible. Can you let me know how the poor kid is after you examine him?" _

"Yeah, I'll give you a call."

_"Edward? Jasper?"_ We answer the questioning voice from the speakerphone with respect. _"You did good guys to get your Dad and try to protect your friend. He's got a bad time coming as far as dealing with it all but he'll get through it, I promise." _We thank him and he hangs up.

"Oh, FUCK! Finally." We're here at last and see the campus police running scared drunk people off. I run into the building with Jazz and Dad on my heels. Glad the old man has been keeping up with his cardio. I see Felix and another player waving frantically at me.

"EDWARD!" He sounds like he's happy to see me but I see stark terror on his face and another emotion I can't figure out. "This is Jenks, a friend. We found D together."

"Did your coach and team doc arrive yet?" Dad is in full on emergency mode as he pushes past all of us and heads down the hall. I recognize the coach as he pokes his head out of the door.

"Dr. Cullen, thank God." The man looks haggard and sad as he greets Dad. I'm frozen in the door at the sight of our large lively friend so still and quiet. There's a sheet pulled over him but he's still not moving. Dad starts checking him as I pull Felix in and shut the door. Jenks has gone to get the team doc and ambulance crew.

"Felix, we've contacted the police commissioner who will work with us on getting this done quietly." He looks pissed. "Shut the fuck up and just listen, ok? He's contacting two detectives directly. There was another rape here last month and they are afraid there is a connection. They'll do this secretly so we can keep D's name out of reports and press. Now, we need to spread a story in the building. It's not like we can sneak him out on a gurney without anyone seeing. I say we should tell people that he fell while drinking and hit his head." Jazz takes over for me while I turn towards Dad.

"Yeah man, we can say he's awake and fine now but coach freaked out and demanded the best doctor in Chicago which happens to be our Pops. It works, ok? Calm down. We're all here for D, ok?" I notice Felix getting shifty again and make a mental note to find out what the hell he is squirming about. I don't think he hurt D but I'm afraid he's going to freak out and take off on him while he deals with this shit.

Dad has checked Demetri's pulse and is looking at his eyes and stuff. I have no interest in becoming a doctor but I do at least know some stuff. From where I'm standing it looks like he's passed out from drinking too much but he's a bit too loose to be just drunk.

Dad sighs. "Yeah, I think he was slipped something. Fuck." He shakes his head and looks back at me right as the door opens. Three people stride in and I notice a gurney and two big guys behind them. "Fucking finally!" Well said Dad.

"Hi, we're Detectives Shane and Cavanaugh, SVU. I think we'll wait and talk at the hospital. If anyone asks, we're just lawyers from the college or something." The male detective smiles slightly as he says this but the lady looks pissed. I can see her eyes trained on D's still form and move in front of him protectively. She looks up and holds my eyes for a second before smiling.

"Good, he'll need good friends like you to get through this shit." Oh, she was just worried. "I'm Cavanaugh. He's on every fantasy team I've got, so I'll be damned if we let his career suffer because some sicko went after him." She nods before stepping aside. I like her.

The team doc whispers with Dad before we all end up moving out of the room so the medics can put him on a gurney. We form a cage around him and head outside. I'm on the lookout for cell cameras but mostly people just seem drunk and vaguely curious.

We pile into Dad's car again and follow them to the hospital where we end up playing the waiting game. I do manage to corner Felix at one point after we all tell our stories to the detectives. I notice Cavanaugh eying Felix as well with a bit of concern. Jasper was of a like mind so he was right behind me when I managed to get a few seconds with him.

"Are you hanging in there, man? This sucks but you have to be strong for him, ok?" I refuse to let him escape which he instantly tries to do.

"What the fuck Felix? Why do you look like you're just being bothered by this shit rather than like you're worried about your boyfriend that you love?" Jasper's whisper is pissed sounding.

"Look. Not everyone has that storybook happy lovey thing you guys do with each other. I do love D but I don't think I can handle this shit. It's hard enough trying to hide my sexuality but I can't imagine trying to deal with his issues on top of it." Oh man, I have never wanted to hit someone so hard in my entire life. I manage to catch Jasper before he does punch him but it was close.

"You little shit. You need to try. He's going to have a shit load of things to deal with and he needs real caring people beside him." I try reasoning one last time.

"That's why I called you two. You can hold his hand and stuff. I can't deal with it." With that last statement he just leaves.

"I…I…I…grrrrr." I'm out of words.

"Did he bail?" It's the lady detective and she looks pissed! "I fucking had a feeling he was looking for the nearest exit. Gah. I hate people who run when the going gets tough in a relationship." I look at her in consideration. "Yeah, I could see it in the way he acted. I see something with you guys too but I won't ask and I won't comment to anyone. I'm a third generation Irish Catholic cop who knows what it's like to want to hide who you are. I'm guessing that's not your deal but like I said, I don't really need to know." She smiles and shrugs before turning away.

"Are we totally obvious together or something?" She was able to hear Jasper's words clearly enough so she did actually answer him.

"Nah but you guys have this way of moving that's fluid and warm. It's intimate, I'd say. But, I also know you have a reputation with the ladies Mr. Cullen that is not all a smoke screen. It's cool. The girl I used to date was a friend of yours. Irina?" I'm shocked. She snickers as does Jasper. "I see you do remember her well. She doesn't gossip about you to everyone but she did tell me a few choice tidbits."

And my ears are red. She keeps snickering and wanders off to confer with her partner.

"Man, you have a rep even with lesbians. I love it." Jasper has a fake proud look on his face.

"Irina is bi or at least was with me." I shrug and go to meet Dad when he exits. It seems they'll be no permanent damage but D will have to come back for checkups and return in ten days for the results of his STD screen. There wasn't semen so there's no DNA. They think he wore a condom, so we're all thinking he'll be clean but still, it's best to be certain.

Jazz and I stay with D until he wakes up and then the rest of the day skipping school and baseball practice. He took Felix's departure with more grace than I would have.

"He wasn't worth it if he can't even be a friend to me right now." He had tears in his eyes but refused to shed them for his former boyfriend.

Mom showed up with a care package for D and stuff for us to eat. She fussed over him and mothered him until I think he was almost blushing. His parents did get to us that afternoon. He was adopted as a kid by a Russian couple which is why the large black man has a last name like Slavnic. His mom cried and his Dad thanked Carlisle about a million times as well as us. We did leave and go home that night because he was released.

His parents stayed in town for almost a week. He had started seeing a therapist right away and was doing ok. He was having issues with feeling secure and safe so I promised to come and put in some new security for him. He moved off campus a few days ago to a quiet apartment building near the coach's house. The coach had proven to be a stand up guy as far as support was concerned. He was there for whatever D needed.

The night after his parents left, we dragged him to the house for dinner and spent the evening watching basketball and acting like idiots on the living room sofa. It was a total guys night with Dad perched on the chair screaming at the screen right along with us. We did have a mishap with some roughhousing. Jasper accidentally pushed me too hard and I lost my balance right into a table with a very ugly antique vase. Unfortunately the vase and my basketball shorts did not survive. I had managed to cut myself through two layers of clothing right next to my hipbone. Dad ran to get his bag but was unable to make it out of the room before Esme came in to see what was wrong.

We froze like statues, every one of us. We're all over six feet tall and in good shape but we were terrified of the small framed woman in the doorway. Her eyes flicked between the floor and us for a few seconds before she sighed loudly.

"I hated that damn thing anyways. Dixie got it in Thailand but it just was ugly to me. Now I can blame you when she asks where it is. OH! Edward honey you're bleeding!" Her mom instinct took over and she pushed everyone away so that I could lie on the coffee table and get stitched up. Twelve stitches later, I was able to go back to the game with some Advil and ice cream from Mom and a whispered promise from Jazz to kiss it better later. D was sitting happily, completely comfortable and at ease for the moment. If only the peace could last.


	30. Pizza and Problems: ExJ Flashback

**Hello again lovely readers! This chapter is more drama but there is a sweet lemon in there for you too.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them.**

**JPOV Age 16 March**

It had been five days since the unfortunate demise of Dixie's vase. I had kissed Edward's stitches very gently and then moved my attention to his cock to make him feel better. He was rather relaxed and happy after that. It was a Friday afternoon at lunch and I was about three minutes away from bitch-slapping the newest student to our school.

Jane Volturi will not leave Edward alone. Teachers have noticed, other students have noticed and Edward was getting fed up. She had broken into his locker and left pictures of herself naked. She had showed up at the house and harassed Chaz for not letting her through. Security now had a picture of her to compare to anyone they saw near the property. Mom and Dad reached their own breaking point last night when she called the house phone over and over and texted Edward more pictures of herself naked. They called the school and had set up a meeting for early tomorrow morning to discuss this situation.

In the meantime, we were trying to avoid the crazy bitch as much as possible but it wasn't working very well. She was currently perched on a chair at the next table over but I saw her start to make a move in our direction. Edward sighed and said goodbye to the table before hauling ass out of there at a fast pace. I stayed behind to issue a last ditch warning.

"Listen, this is too much. Leave him alone. Leave our entire family ALONE." I said goodbye to the group and chased Edward down in the quad. "E wait up!"

"Hey Jazz. Sorry. She's creeping me out. Listen, you know how I volunteered to go with Demetri to his appointment today? I texted him a few minutes ago and he's on this side of town. He's going to pick me up in five and we'll get something to eat. Detective Cavanaugh wants to check in as well so we might just meet her for lunch. Do you want to ditch now or are you going to practice?"

We had baseball practice that afternoon that he would be skipping. I think Edward's calming presence will be good for Big D when he goes for a checkup and to get his STD test results. The lady detective had turned out to be really awesome. I had a sneaking suspicion that she knew that D was nervous and was going to tag along to offer some moral support.

"Hmm….I'd love to ditch but maybe this is for the best. I'll stay here and just float the rumor that you went home with a 'migraine' to rest. Maybe psycho will hear and will leave you alone tonight. Text me when you know the results and what time you're done. Maybe we can meet up for some food and a game or just hang with D or something." He smiled that special sweet smile that he only gives to those of us lucky to have his love.

We were behind the SUV in the school parking lot so I risked a quick squeeze to his hand.

"I love you Jasper."

"I love you too, Edward. Always."

D interrupted our hallmark moment by pulling up with a squeal of tires behind our car. Well, it was my car. I think Edward was asking for a classic car for his birthday in June. He kept mumbling about bench seats whenever I asked why so I think he had sexy motives.

"Hello my bros!" I snorted at his term of endearment since he had been way more intimate with us than any 'bro' should be. "Let's escape Edward! It's like I'm ditching school all over again!" He was excited which made both Edward and I happy. He had been dealing with the trauma as well as could be expected but we were both still worried about him.

"Yeah, yeah let's get out of here before the nut job sees." He climbed in the car and waved when Demetri pealed out of the parking lot like it was a great escape scene. I was glad to see his playful side was still there.

I wandered back towards school and ran into James and Laurent. I noticed the psycho standing close enough to hear and made a point of telling them about Edward's horrible migraine and how he needed a quiet afternoon at home to recover. They both believed me completely but I was worried about the gleam in Jane's eye. That girl was scary as hell. She pretended to be on the phone when I walked by on my way to class.

I continued to spread the headache rumor until it was common knowledge. I had more than a few girls ask me to pass on their sympathy and offers for pain relief. Sheesh. I was in love with Casanova apparently. I mean, yeah, I knew his sexy skills were beyond belief but still this was crazy. I also got to see him at his most human though so maybe that was the difference. I mean I saw him when he belched and had morning breath and stuff.

Finally I was safely in last period and waiting anxiously for news about D. I was a bit concerned that Jane wasn't here but knew Edward was safe with Demetri.

**EPOV**

"FUCK! I don't know how much more I can take of that bitch!" I felt awful for complaining about my stupid problems when D was going through so much worse. He read my expression though and started in before I could apologize.

"Hey! Don't start apologizing or anything. This is a potentially really bad situation, man. You have a right to be freaked out. I saw her at the coffee shop we were at and I've seen the way Ma and Pops Cullen are worried. This is not a small thing, E. I know you're worried about me but I'm also worried about you. We can lean on each other, dude."

"You're right. Jesus, am I ever grateful to James and Laurent for bringing you into our lives. Please excuse my Dr. Phil moment but I gotta say that we're lucky to have a friend like you, Big D." I was being completely honest. He was pure gold through and through.

"Um, thanks man. I wasn't sure if you were regretting being my friend or anything." He sounded so lost for a second that I just wanted to hug him. Fucking Felix.

"Shut the hell up D. Felix is a moron who doesn't deserve you in any capacity. You are just as worth of love and friendship now as ever, maybe even more so since you're still going and not hiding in a closet like I would probably be in your shoes." It was the truth. I can't imagine what that would be like to live through or worse what it'd be like to see Jasper live through it.

"Thanks, E….for everything. You and Jazz are amazing. But I have to warn you. I think I'm a little in love with your Dad. Your Mom too. He's F.I.N.E. and she's like the epitome of female grace and kindness."

"Fuck off you jerk! Those are my parents!" He snickered happily and before parking near a pizza place.

"Aw yeah! Perfect. A Chicago Pie is just what I need. Is Colleen meeting us here?" He shook his head as we climbed out.

"Naw, man. She got held up with a case but I think she's coming to meet us at the doctor's appointment. Or not." He broke off suddenly but I heard her behind me so I knew why.

"Ooo….lunch with two handsome gentlemen….no sexual innuendo meant, Jailbait." She had taken to calling me and Jazz "Jailbait." It was especially funny since she was a lesbian. She had really been there for D though. She took him to her own therapist to get him talking and healing. Apparently her family legacy wasn't the only reason she became a cop in the sexual assault unit. She had been attacked in high school and survived like our D. They were fast friends.

We snagged our pies and spent the lunch happily eating and discussing the March Madness brackets we were putting together. I usually win so they were interested in my system. I handled it with all the seriousness I use to invest our millions. Dad thought that was hilarious. I ended up giving Colleen financial advice as well. She knew Irina so she knew I was the one to find the scheme her father was running and had schooled the FBI on how to figure it all out.

We avoided talking about Demetri's appointment but it was hanging there. I also had a feeling of dread regarding Jane but that we did talk about. Demetri had apparently been gossiping with Colleen about the whole thing. She asked a bunch of questions trying to gauge the level of my concern about this chick before sitting back and speaking.

"She's broken into your locker, harassed you sexually via text and calls and tried to get into your house. Edward, this is bad honey. You might need to think about a restraining order at this point." She was completely serious about the subject which made me think that D had filled her in on just how worried we all were.

"Yeah, you're right. I just don't want the media to get a hold of this shit. It's been a stressful enough month for the family as it is. Dad got sued for malpractice. Every doctor that watched the surgical tapes said that he did an exemplary job and was completely in the clear but it eats at him anyways. Another jerk stepped up and sued as well. The investigators say they are both very shady characters and just want a payday from the Cullen name but it's hard nonetheless. At least the hospital is behind him on this." Neither of them were aware of this shit. We were playing it close for the moment.

"We weren't supposed to know at all but Jazz and I are more observant than most teenagers with our parents." I looked at Demetri hesitantly before continuing. "We've been toying with the idea of suggesting a move now. I know they're planning on moving after we graduate but Jazz and I are as sick of the media attention and schemes as they are. We're holding off on mentioning it though so that we don't put any pressure on them."

"Edward, I can see you worrying. It's cool, man. You're here now when I need my friends the most. Even if you do move, it's not like we won't keep in touch. I've been toying with going pro a year early anyways so it may have been me moving next year. I don't think you're abandoning me, dude. You are soooo not Felix." Demetri smiled at me and nodded happily before chowing down again. Colleen was shaking her head in a bemused way.

"You are such a freaky 15 year old, kid. I mean, most wouldn't have the sensitivity to pick up on that kind of stuff let alone be considering your parents' stress levels and possible moves to a more peaceful locale. If I was into guys and you weren't whatever it is you are, I'd swear devotion and wait for you to turn 18 with bated breath." She went all drama queen there at the end to be a smartass.

"We're bi, Colleen. It's not like you haven't figured that out." We chatted quietly for a bit about our relationship and the future we're hoping for before it was time to leave.

Dad met us at the butt-doctor's office to lend his own brand of support. D seemed a little relieved to have him there for his exam, so I waved them off and settled down to a million investment questions from the lovely detective. When Demetri came out, we both rose to our feet with concerned expressions.

"I'm clean." The sighs of relief were almost palpable. "I'll come back for a few more physical checkups and another blood test in a few months as a precaution but it looks like I didn't catch anything."

I texted Jazz who was leaving practice. His congratulatory text was immediate as well as a request to know where we were going to celebrate. Dad was off now too, so we actually met up at home for Chinese and Mom's brownies as well as a movie marathon. Colleen got called to a crime but was able to get some brownies to go. I'm going to have to keep an eye on her around Mom. I caught her checking Mom out and then she basically professed her love after she took a bite of a brownie. D stuck around longer but took off about midnight, leaving us to our own devices.

**JPOV**

Edward and I locked ourselves in our game-room-lounge thingy to have a little fun before bedtime. We tried not to sleep in the same bed that often so Mom and Dad wouldn't catch us, so we were meeting in the middle so to speak. Plus Edward had done both sets of sheets before school this morning so I didn't want to soil them already.

Edward was very cuddly and sweet tonight. I think we were both remembering how rare our kind of love is after having seen Demetri get dumped during a crisis. We dropped to the floor and began to kiss hungrily. His red lips parted under my own allowing me to slowly stroke my tongue in and out of his mouth in a sensual caress. We made out for a long time with long drugging kisses and strong kneading hands.

I eventually really needed to feel his skin against mine. I rolled so I was leaning against his side and started to unbutton his jeans. He was doing the same to me. We both removed our shirts before snuggling back into our embrace. I always loved that first shock of awareness I get when our chests touch for the first time during an encounter. It's erotic and loving and pure.

I gently pushed my hand under his boxer briefs and started to stroke him with lazy passes up and down. He took the time to push my pants and underwear down, so I kicked them off and assisted him in the removal of his own. Finally naked together, we returned to making out slowly while we grinded our cocks against each other. Fuck, he was scorching hot to touch. Eventually the lust started to take over so we moved so that my back faced his front. From this position he could lube my ass up but still cuddle me with one arm.

He gently breached my asshole with first one finger and then another and another until he had three fingers rubbing me inside and out. I was done with his fingers so I lifted my leg and rested my foot on his leg behind me. As usual, we didn't have to speak to know what we each wanted. Edward placed his cock head against my asshole and thrust up several times so that he was rubbing in between my cheeks. I moaned lowly every time his cock head brushed my tight pucker.

Finally he stayed in place and pushed gently until my hole opened and his head popped through. I love that burning flash of pain that happened each time he did this. It was a reminder that it was all real. He tilted his hips back and then pushed in hard enough to seat himself in me all the way.

Fuck, he's so big and hard and hot. He didn't move at all for so long I almost wept. He merely waited with his cock buried in my asshole until the sheer pleasure of his presence there made me clench onto him. I was close to coming just from this alone but I wanted him with me so I pushed my hips back and forth a bit to get him to move.

His loving was slow and deep. It felt like he'd hit my stomach with every push inside of me. I leaned my head back and met his lips so that we could mimic the motions of his dick with our tongues. We laid there and fucked lazily for countless minutes. Eventually the need to come got too great so he started to move faster and faster until his hips were moving so fast and hard that my own got pushed over a bit with each push.

He pushed one arm under me to grasp my chest back into him and the other moved so that his hand was able to grasp my leaking cock firmly. He stroked me with every thrust he made inside me until it all became too intense. I came with a quiet gasp that he captured with his mouth before his own pace started to falter. With a final lunge, he came inside of me whispering my name into my ear along with declarations of his love.

I nearly came again when he pulled the hand covered in my cum up and licked it clean. Fuck that's hot. We were both tired though, so we parted after cleaning up with a sweet kiss and a promise of a full afternoon together doing whatever we wanted. I ambled off to my room with a contented heart.

**EPOV**

I sighed again as I thought about my sweet man lying just down the hall. Someday we'd live in our own home where we could cuddle and sleep together and wake up next to each other every day. With all my security enhancements, we probably could here but we chose to at least try to honor our parents' home by not fully shacking up in it.

I double checked my bedroom as I usually do before bed to make sure that any sexual items other than the requisite teen-boy-lube-in-the-night-stand were put away in the secret compartments hidden throughout the room. If you don't know how to access them you could search all day and never know where they were. Satisfied that we were secure in our secret, I curled up in my clean bed in pajama pants and eventually drifted off to sleep.

Unfortunately, I was woken only an hour later by raised voices from downstairs. I stumbled to the door and out into the hall and found Jazz there as well. We both shrugged and started down the stairs only to stop when we were faced by our irate parents and several cops.

"Edward Cullen, you are under arrest for the sexual assault of Jane Volturi. You have the right to remain silent…"

**A/N: Please don't hate me! The next chapter is finished but need editing. Reviews might help me edit faster...I'm just sayin!**


	31. Overwhelmed: ExJ Flashback

**A/N: Sorry! I was going to post the next chapter immediately but lost internet right after. Thankfully we're on again so he's the resolution of Edwar**d's arrest.

**SM owns Twilight**

**EPOV**

"Wha? Huh? Dad?" I was so shocked that I couldn't seem to think straight. Dad was looking at me with fear and concern, Mom was in tears but still berating the cops for daring to arrest me like this and poor Jazz looked as out of it as I was but I could see his temper start to boil.

"Do you understand your rights?"

OH! They're talking to me. "Um….what? I don't understand. Someone please tell me what is going on?" I know I sounded desperate and confused but the detective trying to arrest me was unsympathetic. He was in his mid-forties and had a horrible unibrow with the grumpiest face I've ever seen. He reminded me of a bulldog.

"You didn't think she'd turn you in, did you rich boy?" Bulldog was a dick. His partner seemed to be trying to shut him up but was unsuccessful. I guess being younger and nicer doesn't fly with cops.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Who turned in who for what?" I just couldn't seem to grasp what was going on here at all.

"Edward, Jane Volturi was raped and she says that you are the one who did it. There is video evidence of the rape, so you need to focus here and let us know you understand your rights." The younger detective tried to explain.

"Edward, don't say anything. I called Marcus and he'll be here in five minutes." Good. Marcus was our attorney. He'd have to explain this shit to me.

The older detective was done talking though so he pulled my arms behind my back and put handcuffs on me roughly**.**

"TAKE THOSE HANDCUFFS OFF NOW!" Mom was pissed. "You haven't even questioned him or given him a chance to speak at all!"

"I'd have to agree Detective Marsh. With a case this volatile, we need to listen to both sides with an open mind." It was an older man who joined our bizarre group on the stairs.

"Captain Martini, we have video evidence of him raping her and a search warrant for his bedroom to try to locate the items he used." Bulldog was not giving me up.

"We have her word and are waiting on the doctor to examine her and we have a video that needs to be authenticated. There is no need to handcuff the young man in his own house while he's in pajama pants and no shirt or shoes. We can question him here." The Captain person was pissed that the Bulldog would argue with him.

"Would someone please tell me exactly what is going on? I've spent the last two weeks trying to avoid that psycho and was even advised _by a cop_ to get a restraining order against her. And now, she says I raped her? I….I…I" I was nearly hyperventilating from the overwhelming confusion and fear plaguing me.

"EDWARD!" Huh? D is here? "YEAH RIGHT, YOU AND WHAT ARMY ARE GOING TO STOP ME GETTING TO MY FRIEND BUDDY?" Oh shit. D might hit a cop.

"Demetri! You don't need to get physical. They'll let us through. I'm Detective Colleen Cavanaugh with SVU, please let us pass." I was so relieved to hear a friendly voice that I nearly cried.

They came around the bend of hallway and stopped to look at our bizarre group on the stairway.

"Gentlemen," Esme made it sound like a dirty word, "perhaps we can move somewhere else to discuss this so that we can all face each other?" Bulldog started pulling me up the stairs towards our floor. We went in to the lounge and sat down but I had forgotten our early warning system.

Marcus must have arrived and been let up because the lights flashed and the theme from Jaws started to sound. Everyone but me and Jazz looked freaked the fuck out. Good. Maybe they'd get a taste of not knowing what the hell was going on!

"It's a security feature. If someone passes a certain point on the stairs, the lights flash and music plays to alert us they are near." I sounded exhausted as I explained.

"Nice. So this way, you can have your little 'sessions' with unwilling victims without fear someone will catch you." Huh? Now I sound like a serial sadistic rapist.

"No, wait. Edward, is this part of the system you're testing and putting together for D?" I sighed in relief that someone understood but Colleen just plowed on. "What else is there?"

"Um, you can lock the bedroom doors from a remote or your cell phone and I've been looking at other ideas to make it even more safe."

"A lot of the victims of violent sex crimes I work with would love this. Feeling safe is a big thing in regards to healing, so it will truly make their lives better." Colleen looked at me with pride as she said that but I just sort of nodded.

Now, I am here to give my statement as is Mr. Slavnic. We have both been with Edward several times this week so we can testify that he was with us during those times. For instance, we were all together from about 12:15 until 8:00 last night. Hopefully we can help you get to the truth of the matter quickly." There was something off about this speech, almost as if she was making a point to the cops about something but I couldn't follow it. Did the rape happen during that time frame?

"I need to speak with my client for a moment, please. You could go ahead and take their statements while I speak with the family if that is all right?" Marcus really wasn't asking. The cops started to grumble but looked resigned.

"You can use the downstairs study. Demetri? Could you show them the way, please?" Esme was still trying to be a good host, but it was easy to hear the strain.

"NO! We can't leave them up here to destroy evidence in his room." Bulldog was not giving up his shiny new suspect.

"We can all move downstairs and you may post a guard at the bottom of the staircase to this floor. But you will NOT enter that child's room until we have discussed the issue." Marcus is scary when needed. Thank God he's on our side.

"He's not a child. He's a criminal." Damn, that cop really hates me.

"Edward may not seem like it, but he is still only fifteen years old. You would do well to remember that Detective." Dad is warning him to treat me a little less harshly. I doubt the warning will work.

We head out and move to the downstairs area. I am still handcuffed unfortunately but don't want to make a fuss about it. The detectives, Captain and Demetri go into the study so that D and Colleen can give them statements about when I was with them this week.

"Wait! We need to protect D. Can we ask the three questioning him to sign non-disclosure agreements? I'd feel better if Marcus was there but if it's not possible at least the forms would be a signed promise to not discuss his problems outside of this circle." I was not going to ruin D's life to save mine. Dad nods and goes to the study to confer with the Captain. He swears all three will sign the NDA and will not discuss what they hear with anyone. He also promised to tell Demetri that this was being done. He should have some comfort knowing his story won't get out because of this.

Now that I think about it, it's weird that D would be here in the middle of the night with Colleen.

"How did they know?" My question has a mixed response. Mom and Dad look confused. Marcus looks worried for a second, but Jazz looks curious as well. "I mean, Colleen isn't assigned to this case, obviously and it couldn't have hit the news so how did Demetri find out and know to come give a statement?"

"Maybe Colleen heard from someone at work and knew you'd need support. She could've called Demetri to be here for you as well." Maybe, but I was still a little confused.

"Fill me in on this Jane Volturi." Marcus was in lawyer form now.

**JPOV**

I was desperately trying to stay calm for Edward but all I really wanted to do was pick him up and carry him away from all this insanity. I wished more than anything that I could just hold his hand or hold him in my arms to give him strength, but now is not the time for anyone to find out about our relationship. Our parents would be fine but it could cause us even more headaches if someone talked to the media or if the cops thought it was a smokescreen to hide our sadistic sides or something. Who knows what would happen? The past few hours have proven that you can never predict what will come next.

Doc, Mom and I take turns filling Marcus in mainly to give Edward a few minutes of rest so he can get his head together. Edward is freakishly smart and creative so to see him so lost and confused is scary. Emotional overload can knock even the most brilliant on their asses and my lover is no exception.

Marcus' face grows more and more concerned as we detail the escalation of her attentions. "Did you keep the pictures and messages? Can your security team identify her as one who tried to get on the property?"

"Yes." Edward's talking again at least. "We did keep all the messages as well as the stuff she put in my locker. Um, I need my phone to show you the pictures and such and maybe, could someone get me a shirt?" Oh damn. We're both still shirtless in flannel pants. I nod and head to the door right as it opens and the three cops, Colleen and Demetri enter. There's a definite shift in attitude but I'm not sure what. I explain my mission and run upstairs, hoping that this can be over soon.

**EPOV**

For some reason I have spent the last ten minutes thinking about how much I want a shirt. It's not like I don't have anything to think about but I can't get my partial nudity out of my head. I guess I feel more vulnerable and exposed this way or something so I can't wait for Jazz to return with some cloth armor for me.

Bulldog is unhappy as he uncuffs my hands. I really should try to learn his name but nothing seems to stick in my head right now. Colleen was talking to the young detective with a look that you normally only see when you're chastising a kid. OH!

"Is that one of your brothers?" My voice is still too quiet but at least I'm speaking in complete sentences again.

"Oh, hell! Sorry Kid! This is Detective Michael Cavannaugh, and he is my brother though I'm not sure I want to claim him right now." She's obviously pissed at him for arresting me. It's sweet.

"Call me Mick, please Edward. Colleen has filled us in about you so much I feel like we already know you." He's smirking at his sister tolerantly.

"Hey man, it'll be ok, I swear. You're not alone." D crouched in front of me where I was still rubbing my now free wrists. I nodded and tried to smile but it couldn't have looked happy.

Jazz returns and hands me a shirt, socks and my phone. Putting the shirt on has a marked effect on me. I feel a bit more secure and myself, so I'm able to sit down and start speaking.

"Um, I don't know what you want to know exactly." I look towards Mick and the Captain hoping for some guidance.

"Edward, why don't you tell us how you met Jane Volturi and what has been your relationship the past weeks she's been a student at your school." The captain is nodding in encouragement.

"Um, ok. Well, she just moved here or just transferred to our school or something. The first day she was there, I was introduced to her by a classmate. I tried to be polite but didn't really want to engage her in conversation at all. She was a bit creepy even at that first meeting. After that, she would come up to me in the halls and start talking randomly about her day or asking me out on dates or offering me sexual favors." I can feel my ears burn and know I'm blushing at having to say this in front of my parents and a bunch of cops.

"From what I've heard, you usually take girls up on those offers." Fuck you Bulldog.

"Not anymore. I got tired of just playing the field. And I never lied to any girl I went out with. They all knew I wasn't looking for a relationship with them before anything happened. Yeah, I was an asshole for a while but I never would force a girl or try to coerce one. Anyways, I gave that life up a while ago. I never got the happiness I wanted."

"Anyways, after the first couple of times she approached me, I stopped speaking when she'd come up to me. I usually tried to ignore her or I would walk away. She frequently followed so I spent a lot of time hiding in the men's room. One day about a week after she got to school, I was eating lunch in the cafeteria when she walked in and just sat on my lap and started to stroke my chest. I jumped up and sat her a foot away from me as soon as I got over the shock. I was done with politeness and trying to get her to leave me alone by ignoring her by that point and explicitly told her that I was not interested in her, did not like to be touched by people I don't really know and that she needed to leave me alone. Um, she didn't take it well."

"She took to staring at me in class for hours and showing up wherever I was in school. She started to show up at places I was outside of school too. Several teachers noticed her watching me and approached me to ask if I was ok. We worked together to keep us on opposite sides of the classroom and were careful to make sure I never ended up in a group with her for projects or anything. The teachers all went on record with the school to report the harassment because she didn't stop and I was visibly upset by it all."

"She got my cell phone number somehow and began to text me pictures of herself naked and doing sexual acts. She sent texts that were dirty or creepy or even threatening. She got our house phone number and called over and over because I refused to speak with her. I think she tried to get onto the property as well but you have to talk to Chaz about that one. She also broke into my locker at school and pasted more pictures of herself and some she made on the computer of the two of us at weird locations. We took them down and put them in the file the school was keeping. I changed combinations but she got in again yesterday."

"WHAT? Why didn't you tell us?" I'm not sure which member of my family was most upset that I hadn't told them about it.

"Well, I found it before lunch. I was so happy to get good news for D that I forgot for a while. Then I figured I could show you this morning at the meeting." They were only mildly appeased. "Sorry! Anyways, I went to my locker before lunch and there was another picture there of her in some S&M getup and a card. The card said 'You _will_ love me, Edward Cullen. We are blood mates.' There was a little vial of something in the envelope. I think it's her blood but I didn't stop to check. I already had my backpack so I just shut the damn locker and went to text D to see if he could get me early. I went to lunch to wait but she tried to approach me again in the cafeteria. I took off before she could reach me and went to hide in the parking lot behind our car."

"Oh, Mom, Dad, sorry but I kinda skipped school yesterday afternoon. I just couldn't handle anymore of her craziness. I felt like I was being hunted and had a target on me or something." They nodded in understanding so I guess I'm off the hook for that one though it's not that big a deal considering I'm facing a rape charge.

"He was scared, guys. I swear he almost pulled all his hair out while we were at lunch. I actually followed him out of the cafeteria but had waited to warn that crazy bitch to leave him alone. I didn't really threaten her or anything, I promise. I just told her that she needed to leave him alone and get over it already. I caught up with him in the quad and we walked to the car. You can probably find us on the security cameras they have. We were there less than a minute before Demetri pulled up. Edward got in the car and they took off. I went back to start a rumor that Edward had a horrible migraine and was home resting. I made sure Nutjob was nearby when I said it. She started dialing someone as soon as I finished but I didn't know what else to do, so I went to class. Though, now that I think about it, she wasn't in the last class of the day." Jasper was adamant about her behavior to me.

"You'll have to give us that statement officially later but thanks for filling in some of the missing pieces. Now, Edward, what happened from there for you?" The captain had totally taken over the interrogation probably to save us the antagonism the Bulldog had been showing. Ironically, he was looking less angry and more considerate as we talked.

"Um, so Jazz caught up with me in the parking lot. We leaned against the car for about a minute or two. You might not be able to see that part on the security logs though, now that I think about it. Anyways, I hopped in the car with D and we made our escape." I smiled a bit at our pealing out of the parking lot like we were on the lam. "We headed into town to Chi Pie for lunch. Colleen, um Detective Cavannaugh met us there. It only took about 15 minutes to get there so we were still there during the lunch rush. We finally got seated and then sat and ate and chatted for a long time. We actually just sat and talked and chilled to kill time until Demetri's appointment. He, uh…." I shot a questioning look at him.

"Yeah, I told them everything. No worries, man, they signed your forms. Don't worry about me, just finish telling them your whereabouts yesterday." Hmm…the way D said that really makes me think that maybe she's claiming it happened yesterday afternoon while I was with D and Colleen. It would explain why Colleen called him and rushed down here. She probably heard the details at the station.

"Um, we went to his check up and met up with Dad. I sat with Colleen in the waiting room for over an hour talking about investments. There should be security cameras outside the office and there was a receptionist there who would have seen us. Demetri came out at about 5:00 with good news, so we decided to celebrate. Dad, Demetri, Colleen and I came back here to meet up with Jazz and then Esme for takeout and March Madness. We were all together from the time we got home until Colleen left for work and D left later at midnight. Chaz, our security guy, would have tapes of what time our cars came in and stuff. That's really all I know." I showed them the file of pictures and texts on my phone and sat back with my hands in my hair.

"Well, you definitely have a solid alibi. The main concern is that there is a video of the alleged attack." I stopped breathing. How?

"Wait, there's a video?" I sounded incredulous and overwhelmed.

"Yeah, she said you took it to remind her of what you do to girls who disobey you." Bulldog is puzzled.

"But whoever took it left it with her? I don't get it." I was beyond confused. "What does it show of the person supposedly raping her?"

"Well, it shows a bit of their groin and genitals." Well fuck.

"OH! OH! OH!" Is Demetri having an attack? "OH! Your grandma's ugly ass vase saves the day dude!"

"OH!"

**JPOV**

Uh, what? Edward just started laughing hysterically for no reason. Why would Dixie's vase make him laugh like that?

"OH FUCKING SHIT!" I figured it out. Oh no, Edward's laughs are sounding more like sobs than anything right now. Mom moves and kneels in front of him. I jump up and lean so I'm against his leg. I want to rub my cheek on his leg to give him some comfort but can't. Fuck.

**EPOV**

I'm losing it. It's gone. The laughter just exploded out of me on a wave of overwhelming emotions. I know it's turning to sobs but I can't seem to stop. Mom is on her knees trying to get me to look at her and Dad rubbing my back and murmuring that it'll all be ok.

Ironically, it's the captain who is able to break through to me. He walks over and leans down so his face is near mine. He put both hands on my face and held it still very gently.

"Son, it'll be ok. You're almost done with this nightmare. Just take some deep breaths and you'll start to feel in control again. It's ok, son. It'll all be ok." His voice was calm and serious which is what I needed to hear apparently as I started to breathe easier right away.

One tear had fallen, so I brush it away and shake my head before sitting up and nodding.

"I'm better. Sorry. Um, if you have a video that shows the person's groin, we can easily prove it's not me." I do not want to 'drop-trou' in a roomful of cops and my mom but I think it's inevitable. "About five or six days ago, we were horsing around while watching a game. Jasper and I were shoving on each other and heckling D's team choices." I smile at the memory. "We got a bit too forceful though and I knocked into a table with a very ugly vase my new grandmother gave Mom. My hip smashed into the vase, sending it to the floor broken but it managed to slice my pelvis on the way down. I have twelve stitches right here." I point to the area before continuing.

"Um, Mom could you turn around?" She huffed at me but did. My flannel pants were drawstring so I untied them and lowered the top to show my junk to the cops. "If you have his junk on camera, this should help prove it wasn't me." I can feel my skin burn bright red. I'm now terrified that I'll never get an erection again because of this traumatic moment.

"Yep. Not him. At all." Mickey Cavannaugh is red faced himself as he says this. "He's about twice the size of the other guy." Oh! Huh. Should I be insulted she hired some with a small dick to impersonate me? Nah, I'll just go with relieved.

"Well damn, Jailbait. It's a good thing all of those cougars that were checking you out yesterday don't know what you're carrying around." Colleen has managed the impossible. I am suddenly laughing as I pull my pants up.

"Thanks Collie."

"Well shit. It really wasn't you." Bulldog is a bit flabbergasted at my innocence.

"Edward is a great kid. I'm glad you have this sorted well enough that we can save him further trauma." The Police Commissioner has arrived. "Carlisle, I am so sorry this happened to your family. You all do too many good things for our city to have to deal with these negative issues. Edward, are you all right, son?"

"Um, not really, sir, but I think I'm just in shock." I'm pretty sure it's shock because I just started to sway a bit. Jasper is next to me in a blink and is leading me to the couch. He makes me lay down and then sits in front of it like a guard. I love him so damn much.

"Esme, go get some orange juice and maybe a cookie or something from the kitchen. I think he's been a bit overwhelmed. Actually, I've been worried since yesterday son. You've been looking a little pale, so I want to take some blood and make sure you're not getting something." Dad is in doctor mode. I do feel a bit icky to tell the truth and had a slight headache yesterday. I thought it was just a Jane-headache.

"You may be right but you're also warm so we'll do some tests to make sure." Dad is smiling.

"I have got to stop saying my internal thoughts out loud. That could totally land me in trouble at some point." I smile at Dad and his relief is so great at my seeming ease that he actually slouches next the couch in a lump.

"Oh crap," the captain says before sighing. "We need you guys to come to the station for formal statements and to press charges against Ms. Volturi. She has filed a false police report and will also face stalking and conspiracy to frame charges amongst others. I just received a call from the forensic doctor that examined her stating that she was NOT raped. She had clearly engaged in rough sex but there were too many indications that it was consensual including proof that she climaxed. We will be demanding a psychiatric consultation." The captain has said all of this with a resigned look on his face. It will not be a pleasant day for anyone at headquarters.

"You'll have no difficulty with a restraining order in case she makes bail though I believe we can set the condition that she must enter a full security mental health facility if she chooses to post bail. Still, it would be best to cover all your bases." The commissioner is still speaking mainly to me in that calm voice. "We will accompany you to the station as it is currently a circus outside your grounds."

"Yes, I'll be calling Chaz to up our manpower for a while. I'm also putting someone with both boys until this nightmare is over. Sorry guys, you'll have a driver and a guard on duty both at school and here at the house but only for a while. Whoever it is can stay downstairs but I'd feel safer if you aren't alone for a bit." Jazz and I both instantly agree before sharing a look. When all this blows over, we plan to have a little chat with the parents about moving the hell away from here.

I downed my juice and ate the cookies Mom brought in and suffered through a blood draw from Dad. After that, we got dressed and headed out to the station. It was a madhouse. I've never seen so many reporters in one place in my life. The police held them away from us as we entered but their screams at me aren't something I'll forget soon.

Unfortunately, someone forgot to tell the Volturis that we were coming in just then so we ran into the loony-tune and her parents just after the security checkpoint. Mr. Afton Volturi was tall and skinny whereas both his wife and crazy daughter are short and curvy. Weird.

"WHAT IS THAT RAPIST DOING WALKING FREE? WHERE ARE HIS HANDCUFFS? ARE YOU JUST GOING TO LET HIM GO BECAUSE HE'S AN ALMIGHTLY CULLEN?" He was enraged. This would not be pretty.

"Sir, please lower your voice. You do not want to do this here. There's a lot we need to talk about." The commissioner is trying to diffuse the situation until we can get somewhere private but the man refuses.

"NO! I'm not going to be quiet and meek and let him get away with what he did. I'll shout it from the rooftops if I have to in order to get justice for my innocent little girl." Oh shit.

"Sir, your daughter is about to be arrested for falsely accusing this boy of rape and many other criminal charges. Perhaps you should follow us so we can explain it all!" Bulldog has joined the fight.

"So you're saying she's lying? A girl comes in and says she was raped and you assume it's a lie?" He's still shouting and a lot of people are looking.

"No, we did investigate. Edward Cullen was with a number of other people yesterday afternoon and evening that can all testify to his whereabouts including a detective from our force. There are security camera videos that can likewise corroborate his story with hard proof showing his location at the time of the incident. He has also been forced to expose himself to us in order to prove that he was not the man on the video tape. It's irrefutable. Trust me, I've seen the evidence myself. This innocent kid did not rape your daughter. And it's looking more and more like no one did. The forensic doctors say that she had ecstasy in her system on multiple occasions in the last week alone and that she has evidence of repeated rough sexual encounters. That could all be coincidental, what isn't a coincidence is that she also had a clip of the encounter on her computer that showed further into the event where she sexually rewarded and thanked her hired partner for his contribution and initiated another romp. She edited it the video to cut that part out. Whatever sex happened was consensual and your daughter enjoyed it. I'm sorry to say that, but you needed to know." Bulldog has joined Team Cullen all the way. I'll have to learn his name now.

"WHAT? I DID EVERYTHING RIGHT! I CALLED YOUR STUPID PARENTS TO MAKE SURE THEY WEREN'T HOME. YOUR IDIOT SHADOW, JIZZPER, WAS AT BALL PRACTICE. YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HOME ALONE SICK! I HIRED A BIG GUY TO FUCK ME ROUGH ENOUGH TO LOOK LIKE I WAS RAPED. I HAD EVERY DETAIL PERFECT. WHY CAN'T YOU SEE IT? WHY WON'T YOU GIVE ME A CHANCE TO SHOW YOU THAT YOU LOVE ME?" We all knew she was crazy but the verbal proof is fricking terrifying.

I tried to step back but she flung herself at me like an evil monkey and was clawing and squirming at me. Then the crazy bitch shoved her hand in my pants and tried to squeeze my junk to death. Luckily for me she has little hands and I have a big cock.

"Oh hell no, you evil little cow." Uh, what? Jane is ripped off of me not by the cops but by an irate Esme Cullen. I instinctively grab her and hold her back because I don't want to visit her in jail for the next twenty to life. The cops had Jane in a choke hold to restrain her though she is still screaming terrifying professions of love and threats.

"You little moron! Didn't I teach you to be more careful? God, all you had to do was get the details right and we'd be set for life when he married you but nooooo…" Mrs. Volturi was startled out of her rant by Bulldog putting handcuffs on her.

"Mrs. Volturi, you are under arrest for aiding and abetting a crime." He led her away. Everyone else was silent for a few seconds until finally Mr. Volturi spoke.

"I…I….I am truly sorry for the heartache and trouble my family has caused you. I will personally go speak to the media right now to proclaim your innocence and take responsibility for my child's criminal activity. Again, I am so very sorry." He sounded like a broken shell of a person and I actually felt a twinge of sympathy for him.

"Well son, I'd say you are officially cleared of any suspicions. Soon, the whole world will know that you were the victim not the criminal." The police commissioner smiled at me before walking away.

It was too much. I just….

**JPOV**

"Edward!" My man just collapsed to his knees with his head in his hands. I landed in front of him and raised his head. He was conscious but sort of blank faced.

"Edward, sweetheart? It's ok, honey. It's over, you're safe." Mom had her arms around him and was speaking soothingly. I didn't know what to do.

"He's overwhelmed. There was probably a small corner in his mind that was still scared he'd be arrested even after the police verified his alibi and agreed that there was no way he made that video. I think when it hit that he's really safe, it was just too much to feel at once." Carlisle was speaking quietly to me and mom but the captain was there and heard it as well.

"He's right. The emotional trauma of an arrest can be devastating but this has been particularly difficult. Also, he does seem a bit under the weather, Doc, so maybe we should hurry this process along?" He kneeled next to Edward. "Son, we're going to move to a private room in the back, ok? You're safe now. Jane Volturi is locked up and likely to stay that way for a long time. Come on, we'll get you through all the paperwork and home in no time."

Edward had come back to his own body, or so it seemed. He shook his head and blinked for a few seconds before nodding and standing up. I put my arm around his shoulder s to help keep him steady.

"Man, you are like super-hot there E. I think Dad's right and you're getting sick or something. Let's sign this shit and go home and veg, ok?" He smiled at me with my special smile and we all headed back to a conference room.

It took about an hour to sign everything and have our statements done officially. I imagine they were speeding the process along for Edward's sake. Steven, one of Dad's doc friends, ran by and got his blood sample right before we went into the conference room. He called Dad a few minutes ago and they're still chatting.

"Man, this is worse than the stupid SATs. My hand is cramping like a motherfucker." Edward suddenly froze and looked towards Mom. "Sorry mom."

"It's alright sweetheart. I'd say this whole situation calls for cursing." She answers before she resumes petting his hair. She hasn't really let go since he fell in the lobby. I think she's terrified they'll come back and try to take him away from us. I am too, but I'll deal with that later when we have him home safely.

"Well, son, your blood shows that you're fighting some kind of bug. I think it's a cold but we'll keep an eye on it. It's likely the stress of the whole situation from the past few weeks left your body tired and you just couldn't fight off the germs." Carlisle clears his throat before continuing . "Um, apparently someone had a cell camera in the lobby. The whole confrontation with the Volturi family and your collapse were caught and have been broadcast on the net. It's a national story, boys so we'll have to discuss how to handle school and such for a few days until it dies down, ok?" Well shit.

"Dad." Edward looked at me and I knew what he was asking. I nodded immediately. "Dad, Mom we want you both to know that it's ok with us if we move before we finish school. I know you guys were talking about waiting til we got to college but it's not a problem for us at all, ok?" Edward was keeping eye contact with his Dad so I focused in on Mom. They need to see that we mean this.

"Ok. We'll have to have a family meeting once this shit-storm blows over. It's still a complicated business because of the hospital but we can figure some things out after we talk." Mom was nodding in agreement with Dad.

"Hey Dad?" I didn't realize that this is the first time I've called Carlisle 'Dad' in front of mom. I have before but she wasn't there.

"Oh….oh….." she started to sniffle. Edward just pulled her against his chest and rubbed her back. I grinned at them both before turning to Carlisle.

"Dad, I was thinking I might not play baseball this season. I know Edward has talked about it as well but we know how much you love coming to games. I just thought we should add that to the family meeting agenda." I was trying to inject some normalcy to the situation. He looked surprised but nodded.

"Ok, then. Are we done yet? I want to get home to some peace and quiet. Steven is going to bring some vitamins and stuff over tonight along with Italian from Romeo's so we can all relax today." Oh man, I love me some lasagna.

"How sweet of him!" Esme didn't go on because the captain was back.

"Hello Cullen Family. We're good to go as far as paperwork is concerned. The D.A. has agreed to bail for Ms. Volturi but she must be taken directly to a secure mental health facility and stay there until trial. You really are in the clear. Now, let's just get you the hell out of this station without getting trampled by the media. I am going to personally destroy whoever had that cell camera on and thought it was a good idea to post such a thing." I don't think I want to ever piss this guy off. He looks like a teddy bear usually but now he's like the Chuck Norris of Teddy Bears.

"Um, thanks Jasper." Oh shit!

"I seem to have caught Edward's issue of speaking my thoughts out loud. Is there medicine for that?" I'm seriously asking Carlisle this but he's still snickering over my ninja bear. I hear more laughter and notice that both Cavannaughs and the other detective are standing there.

"Oh man, you just gave us gold, Jasper! I am so coming up with a nickname for this. It really is the perfect description of the cap!" Colleen is snorting in laughter.

"Ok then, now that I've spread my joy here, let's blow this joint and go home where sanity prevails." My words start Dad and Mom on the snickers again.

"Yeah, you think that if it makes you feel better, son." Dad is shaking his head.

"We're all mad here." This is from Edward who apparently needs to stop watching Johnny Depp movies so much if he can quote them. I just sigh and wait for the nuts to calm.

**EPOV**

Getting home was a nightmare, pure and simple. The camera people pounded on the cars and screamed in at us. Chaz had showed up himself at the station with a large black SUV with tinted windows to at least get us some privacy. He had hired a lot of off duty cops to work shifts on our security for the next few weeks.

When we got to the gatehouse to our property, I was shocked to see some posters and what looked like candles and stuff. They all stated full support for our family and proclaimed me innocent. What the hell?

"Oh my. I think that cell phone video may have helped us more than hurt. It seems like most of the reporters want to know how you're dealing and what being falsely accused feels like. Your innocence seems to have been pretty much accepted as fact already. That's one good thing at least." Mom is wide-eyed as our car pushes through the mass of bodies.

"Fucking finally." I can't hold the sentiment in when we are finally able to get to the house. Mom snorts before answering.

"I'm giving you all a moratorium on cussing for a bit but I will go back to being the enforcer tomorrow!" Ok then, free for all cussing tonight only!

"Son, you should go lay down, ok? I'm going to have Chaz do a security sweep of your room just as an added precaution. Do you want to be there?" Dad is not taking chances that psycho got in and planted a camera or something.

"Yeah. I can help. Then I plan to curl up and sleep until this is all over, or I plan to try at least. Um…Jazz…could you just sit in there with me please? I don't…." I need him near me but know that the parents will come check on me and we don't want to open that can of worms now.

"Oh honey, of course you don't need to be alone. Jasper will crash with you tonight. Honestly, I know how private you are sweetie, so I'm glad you're asking someone for help. Now, it's only 10 am so I'll call you on the intercom and wake you up a half hour before Steven arrives with dinner and your medicine or vitamins or whatever doctor shit Carlisle has coming." Cool, Mom cussed.

"Ok. Chaz my man, let's secure this joint."

"Sure thing kid. I'll keep you safe in this house. I swear it." It's easy to forget that we do have a lot of people who care about us. Dad and I have grown really close to our security people and house people as well over the years. We have parties and holiday festivities and know all about their families. It's so natural to me that I take it for granted sometimes.

"I know you will. I have no doubts. But, you can't be everywhere man, so make sure you delegate, ok? If some reporter tries to get to the house, let one of the guys on the perimeter take them down. Your wife will kill me if you end up with broken bones." He grins and nods. His wife is a bit scary so I wasn't lying.

Jazz is quiet behind me but sticking close. I know he's still pretty freaked out as well. I don't know how I would've handled it if it was him so I get the silence and the slightly desperate look in his eyes.

"Soon." I whisper to him. He nods and we enter my bedroom.

"At least the cops didn't end up having to search it. That would've been a pain in the ass though I'm sure they wouldn't find anything you didn't want them to, boy-genius." Chaz loves my gadgets and hidden shelves and stuff. An inkling of an idea has started but I'll have to let it percolate for a while. Hm….

We run a detection wand over everything, but I go a step further and load up a program that will show me every wireless signal in a 100 foot radius. I designed it myself so it's not something they would know how to do.

"There's no signals coming from in here or anywhere else in the house that aren't ours. I think we're clean, guys." Chaz gives me his 'you are soooo going to show me that shit later' look before saying goodbye and leaving. I'm already sitting on the bed but Jazz goes to manually lock the door before he suddenly runs full tilt at the bed and tackles me.

He's not being sexual or aggressive at all. It's like he wants to wrap me up and hide me from the world. It's that total love he has for me that broke the last dam on my emotions. I start to cry silently but am soon sobbing in great heaves and horrible noises. My Jasper cries right along with me, as we rock in a tight embrace and find solid footing with each other.


	32. Sickness & Visions: ExJ Flashback

**A/N: I am so sorry. I've had the last chapter uploaded on FFnet doc manager but forgot to actually post it. I swear it wasn't intentional! Here's the next with more of the boys. Edward is sick and they get their first glimpse of the ladies. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Them.**

**JPOV**

Ugh. I roll over to look at the clock and see it's about 3 pm. Well 5 hours of sleep is better than nothing. Edward is still sleeping deeply but is pretty hot to the touch. I wonder if he's really sick or just had enough to deal with earlier. It doesn't matter as I don't feel so great myself. I do have a hell of a headache so I jump up and run downstairs for some juice and Advil for both of us.

I hear Mom and Dad talking intensely in the kitchen and stop for a second outside to see if anything else is wrong.

"Carlisle, should we get therapy for Edward? I mean this has been beyond stressful and we don't know what the emotional toll will be." Huh. It could help but I bet that Edward won't want to go once he feels better. I'll make him talk about what he's feeling though if I have to hold his yummy ass down to do it.

"Es, I don't think he'd go." See? I was right. "He's so private that it's not easy for him to talk to anybody except us, Jasper or Demetri."

"Thank God the boys met Demetri when they did. He's such a good friend and they have grown from being there for him." Mom does love D. "And the boys do have each other. Their bond is so freaking powerful that maybe just being together will help." Uh oh…..

"Yeah. I was surprised one of them didn't speak up to use their relationship as further proof that Edward wouldn't rape that girl, but at the same time, I get why they don't. I think they haven't talked to us about it because they're worried it would be awkward for us. They may be right about not being open outside the house. I mean the society assholes around here would have a field day with them being step-brothers."

"Yes, but Carlisle I think it's more than that even. They seem to be waiting for something, have you noticed? And they do still like the attentions of girls a great deal even if they aren't dating any of them. I think it's more complicated than our kids being gay so we need to let them figure it out. They're smart and responsible kids. I don't think we need to worry on that realm."

Well fuck me sideways, the 'rents did know. I think our house just became "Don't Ask Don't Tell." But that doesn't work either because they'd be happy if we spoke to them about it. I just don't think they are ready to hear that we're searching for another partner for a polyamorous lifestyle. They seem just fine with us being gay so I doubt it'll be too bad when they find out but I think we'll continue to play this close to the vest for now.

"Yeah. They really do have an incredible bond though, don't they? I'm happy our boys have that with each other." Well damn. Dad is kinda awesome. "So, Steven says he'll be here around six."

"Hey guys," I enter the kitchen looking sleepy and trying to seem like I didn't hear all that stuff. "Edward's running hot and I've got a headache so I'm in search of Tylenol and OJ. He's still asleep. What time should I wake him for Steven's arrival?" Mom is on the case with headache meds, OJ, apple juice for Edward if he doesn't want orange and some crackers. She puts all this on a tray while Dad answers.

"He'll be here around six. I think he's bringing a strep test and his kit to examine Edward though I'm officially adding you to the roster, Jazz. You're pink so I'm worried you both have something. Also, he's getting both your favorites from Romeo's. He was pretty freaking irate when he heard. One of the lab techs had the video playing and he was beyond pissed. We're lucky we got to know him and grew this friendship."

"Yeah, he seems great. I like the story you told us about his girlfriend being nuts but him becoming friends with her ward. It's double cool because you guys got to meet your new friend out west because of it." I down an entire bottle of OJ in about 30 seconds so Mom goes for another with concern.

"Yeah, he actually called Charlie this morning to find out what we can do from the legal standpoint. I've got to call Charlie myself to let him know how things shook down. He hasn't met you guys but apparently was pretty pissed this was going on at all. He's super protective of children, as you can guess since he has his whole brood of "lost boys". Steven can explain more at dinner." I nod and take the tray from Mom who is feeling my forehead.

"Go drink this and take the ibuprofen. See if you can get some into Edward too. I'll call up on the intercom before he gets here, ok honey?"

"Yeah but only if you guys lie down and take a nap too. It doesn't look like you've slept at all and we were woken up in the middle of the night." They do look exhausted.

"We talked to Marcus and the D.A. and the commissioner and every single person who's ever been related to a Cullen it would seem. Dixie wants to shoot her with a shot gun so I'd say we're lucky that they're travelling now so we won't have to attend her trial." Dad looks bemused at my grandmother's antics.

"Well, let's not pretend we all haven't thought about payback but thankfully cooler heads prevailed." With that, I take off up the stairs and am happy to notice our parents headed to their own suite on the ground floor. Good. They really do need rest.

When I make it to our floor I automatically head to Edward's room. He's awake and blinking sleepily around when I shut and lock the door.

"Where did you go, love?"

"Sorry. You were roasting hot and I had a headache so I went for Advil and juice and got caught up talking to the parents. They're laying down for a nap now and will buzz us up here when Steven arrives in a few hours. How you feeling?"

**EPOV**

How do I feel? Uh…

"Not sure. It all seems surreal, you know? I do have a headache and feel achy but mostly I'm just tired right now." I grab one of the OJ bottles and chug it down in one long drink. Wow. I was thirsty. He hands me some apple juice next and I gratefully swallow the medicine with it. I don't feel too sick right now, just tired.

I lean up and kiss Jasper's sweet lips that are cool from his own juice. The combination of his flavor and the citrusy juice is nice so I deepen the kiss until we're lying on the bed making out.

"Babe, we both need to rest. I mean, I don't expect you to be ready for this or anything…I…" He's trying to be responsible but my hands have pushed into his pants so that they can cup and knead his glorious ass. It's hard to think through that.

"Jasper, I just….I need to feel you, do you understand? I was so scared that I'd be taken away and not have you next to me every day. Please? Can we just feel each other and ignore headaches and stress and whatever else there is?" He capitulates with a groan of longing before pulling me to sit up and removing my shirt, pants and underwear. The boy had me naked within thirty seconds. I return the favor until finally it's just us, skin to skin.

Jasper rolls me over so that he is grinding down into me with tilting motions while we kiss in long languid strokes of tongue against each other. Just feeling his skin rub against mine has me teary eyed with gratitude that I can still have this. It's the most at peace I've felt since everything went to hell this morning. He pulled away from our kiss to look deep into my eyes.

"I….Edward…I was so scared." His own tears fall down that strong beautiful face so I kiss them away one by one until we're both shedding too many to catch. I need to feel him even more.

"Please, Jasper. I need to feel you in me. I need to feel your love when we move together." He doesn't answer verbally but when he rolls to get lube out of the bedside table, I know he's right there with me.

I don't stop kissing his lips as I grab the bottle and lube up both hands. I move one to my ass where I start to push two fingers in to stretch and prepare while the other hand starts a slow gentle stroking on his cock to lubricate it quickly. We're groaning and kissing and sighing so much that I don't know who is making what sound.

I pull Jasper so his back is tilted up against the headboard and his knees are bent. I mount him slowly, letting my asshole envelope his cock gently while I sink down. We let loose identical groans of pleasure when he's fully seated in my ass. I lean forward to kiss his pink lips gently while I start to raise and lower at a languid pace. It's not hurried or wild or even fucking. We are making love in the purest sense of the word.

His knees come up behind my back so I feel fully cradled in his warmth. Each time our lips separate, he takes to kissing my neck and shoulder. Hands roam over every inch of skin we can find as I rock sensually on him. His cock is moving inside of me in small little adjustments that hit my nerves so, so good. He sits up suddenly and is nose to nose with me while I ride him. This position pushes his cock even deeper into my ass so it feels like he could touch my heart if he went any further.

Instead of kissing me or speaking, Jasper simply looks into my eyes as we start to rock together more forcefully. I feel trapped in his blue gaze and can't stop the contented smile that sneaks out. His smile is so full of joy that I almost begin to cry again but an increased intensity and pace distracts me enough. In one long swoop, he strokes his hands all the way from my ass to my hair where he grips on while biting at my jaw.

The pattern changes when I push him back flat and start to rock faster and faster while holding his hands and staring in his eyes. His cock rubs me inside and out so well that I'm climbing to the peak at a rapid pace. My own cock is smacking from his stomach back up to mine so he grabs it and strokes me in time with my rocking. I'm seconds from coming when I lean down and kiss him with all the love I have in my body. I feel him come long and slow in my ass right as I pump my fluids out over his waiting hand.

"Thank you. Thank you for loving me. Just having you near today was what got me through." I need to say this to him so he knows. He smiles his sweet Jasper smile before answering.

"I would rather it have been me than have to watch you suffer like that. It was horrible but we're here together again and no one can keep us apart. I love you more than anything, Edward."

"And I love you." I kiss him sweetly but am suddenly wrecked with exhaustion.

"Yeah, it probably wasn't a good idea to have crazy intimate love making when we're both getting sick, but I know we needed it too much." Jasper is grinning as we clean up. I decide to stick with my underwear as does he before we crawl under the sheets.

"We have about two hours before we have to get up for dinner. Oh, by the way, our parents know we're lovers."

"WHAT?" I shouldn't be shocked but I am.

"Yeah, I overheard a conversation about how happy they were we have each other. They understand though why we haven't said anything, and it's not just because we're step-brothers now. Mom and Dad both noticed that we still like girls too so they're just going to let us do our thing until we figure it all out. I think the fact that we love each other so deeply is too apparent for them to worry about us getting in trouble."

"We knew they'd suspect I just didn't expect to have confirmation that they are aware. We should still respect the house, you know not sleep together every night and stuff. But it's cool that they're ok with it. And it's weird that they picked up on the fact that we aren't completely gay. It's unusual for sure." My throat is getting hoarse again so I decide to nap and talk later. Jasper must agree because he's given up trying to keep his eyes open. I feel oddly at peace considering how fucked up this day has been but then again, when you have true love next to you, peace is always near.

"Boys!"

Huh? Who's voice? Wha?

"Edward….wake up!" Dammit….who the hell is shaking me?

"I am you doofus." Huh?

"You're speaking your thoughts out loud again. I've started doing it too and we both need to break the habit man. Mom is calling to wake us up for dinner." Oh. I felt Jasper get up and head towards the intercom to answer that we'd be down soon.

Rolling out of bed really shouldn't be this hard. It feels like I'm moving through soup, like the air is resisting me. Shit. I hate being sick.

"Dude, you look like shit." Jasper really shouldn't judge right now.

"Why thank you dear, you look lovely yourself." My better half snorts at me before heading towards his shower.

"I'll meet you down there soon. Just think, maybe Steven will bring drugs to make you feel better." Hmm…he sounds hoarse now too. Great, first I'm arrested for fake-assaulting my psycho stalker and now I have the flu. Can I take double standardized tests next? Maybe have to run suicides up and down the field for a few hours?

It takes a few minutes to realize I'm grumbling most of this out loud again.

"Shit."

Showering does make me feel more alive than before, so I'm able to put on track bottoms and a t-shirt with little to no cursing and make my way downstairs.

"Edward!" I never knew it but Esme Cullen was part marmoset. Or was it sloth? I can't remember but whatever are the little furry things that latch onto you and don't let go. Mom currently had me in some sort of hug that was slowly draining my ability to breathe.

"Esme, he's turning blue." Thank you Captain Obvious, aka Dad.

"You're welcome, Son. And I take it you've reached your normal level of grump when you get sick?" I sighed loudly because apparently I have no filter tonight.

"Yes, I feel downright evil right now." I'm not exaggerating. I kind of hate everyone at the moment.

"I swear you can always tell when Edward is getting really sick because he becomes grumpier than a snake. It's amazing." Dad is shaking his head affectionately.

"I heard you may have drugs for me, old man. Cough 'em up cause I feel like shit." I'm not mincing words.

"Steven has some vitamin stuff for you and some stuff to help your throat and head. He'll be here in five, so just hang in there." I decide it's best not to answer so I don't say something I'll regret.

"Dude, is he always this evil when he's sick?" Great, Jasper has joined in on the fun. Come to think of it, he sounds awful too.

"Oh no. You're really sounding bad yourself, honey. You both go claim a couch and blanket. We'll eat in the den tonight and vegetate. Can you fix it so the TV is connected to the internet? I can never remember how. Steven was going to show us pictures from Charlie's kids. His daughter just created a huge sculpture for their school that's supposed to be brilliant." I'm really trying not to growl but I just don't feel like watching a slideshow of some teeny-bopper's clay molding of a puppy or something.

I'm totally acting like a sulky teenager which I hate so I try very hard to find some semblance of a filter to keep myself from alienating everyone. Jasper has crashed into a corner of the couch and curled up like a baby. I'm guessing he gets pitiful when sick. It's amazing that we love each other so deeply yet still have so much to learn. It's hard to remember sometimes that it's been less than a year that we've known each other.

I manage to get the TV hooked up with a few presses of the right buttons by the time Steven arrives.

"Guys! How are you? Jesus, I about had a heart attack when I saw the news. What a nightmare!" He shakes both of our hands before plopping on the arm chair with a huff. "I brought some heavy duty vitamins and some antibiotics just in case. I'm going to give you each a quick exam since your Dad has been somewhat distracted today. He just wants to be careful."

Jasper and I suffer through the normal pokes and prods before he finally gives his diagnosis. "Well, Jasper I think you just have a cold. Edward, you probably started as the same but I see some signs of infection. I think the stress you've been under has probably weakened your immune system too much to fight off an infection in addition to a cold. You get antibiotics plus the normal regiment. I'll also leave some cough syrup just in case." Well damn, that sucks.

While Mom and Dad get the food ready to serve, we turn on the news to check the fallout.

"Shit." Jasper nailed it with that one. There really is nothing else to say.

The news reports are divided between our front gates and the police station. The cell phone video where the Volturis confront us and I end up on my knees has a life of its own. There's so much talk about emotional damage to me and false accusations that it's easy to forget that the girl behind it all is mentally disturbed.

"This is bad."

"No shit, Sherlock." Ah yes, my lover has such a way with words.

"No dumbass, it's bad that they're focusing so much on the cost of false accusations. It's incredibly rare for it to happen. It just makes it even more likely that people will be afraid to report actual rapes. And now they're claiming I'm being held on suicide watch and that I'm nonresponsive. I swear they're just making shit up to keep viewers without a shred of proof."

"Yes, you're right son." Dad has returned with food and it looks like hot toddies for both of us. Sweet. The hot liquor burns so nice on my throat. I manage to down the whole thing in about thirty seconds. "Ok then, I think you can have another considering the day we've had. But you're right Edward. They are totally out of hand." Thankfully he's gone to the bar to get me hooked up with more molten hot goodness.

We dig into the food without speaking much more. It's like we're all at a loss for how to deal. Thankfully we've managed to find some reruns of a sitcom to keep us all distracted.

"I need to do an interview." It takes a second to realize that I've spoken. Four sets of eyes seem just as shocked as I am myself.

"Edward, I don't want to expose you to those piranhas." Dad's right but this is out of control.

"Yeah, I don't want to either, but I think we'll have to do it if we want any peace. Can we put the word out that I'll do one interview based on a lottery system? Except I'm not doing Fox News. I hate those fuckers." I'm a bisexual rich white guy. It's not a shock. "We'll make it a morning show and invite them here. They'll see we're ok but actually sick and not just hiding. I can also make the case for the rarity of a false accusation. It looked like there were a lot of people from the community who were looking for something to do as a sign of support. Maybe we can say that we're making a donation to a charity that advocates on behalf of sexual assault victims to reinforce that victims should be heard and not prejudged. I can ask Colleen for a good one." I stop to finish my second hot toddy and am pleased to notice my throat feels a bit better.

"Well I…." Mom has lost her words.

"Um, Edward, it may sound condescending coming from me, but I'm proud to know you man if you'd do that after the shit you've been through." I don't get why Steven looks shocked while he says this so I figure a shrug is a good enough answer. Jasper's giving me this look of love that makes me a bit nervous. What is the deal?

"I'll talk to Marcus and set it up for tomorrow night. They can air it Monday. I think pre-taped would be best so we can let your throat rest some." Dad texts Marcus to call him when available. Our attorney is sure going to earn his retainer this month.

"Mom said you wanted to show us some sculpture or something?" I've decided to steer the conversation elsewhere so that maybe they'll look at something else for a change. "Here's the wireless keyboard. The TV is wired in so you can just load it there." I hit some keys to show the internet on our huge flat screen, and Steven gets to work loading up Facebook.

"So I don't know how much you boys know of how I met Charlie so I'll recap. After a very drunken hook up," he gives Esme an apologetic glance but she just shrugs, "I ended up in a relationship that was kind of a nightmare. I somehow found myself on a trip west to her hometown so she could introduce me to her niece that she has custody of. I was concerned when she mentioned it because the chick was always on the coast or flying around everywhere. She really shouldn't have dated a pediatrician if she wanted to sweep a teenager under the radar. Anyways, in a desperate attempt to keep me around, Tanya flew us both west to Forks, Washington. Her niece, Alice Brandon was right around 15 and not amused when she got a call telling her to be home for a "family dinner." Alice is a tiny little thing with enough energy to fuel ten linebackers." Dad laughs and nods in emphatic agreement.

"So she suffers through a dinner which does nothing but show how little Tanya actually sees of her ward. Alice, however, doesn't hold my relationship with her aunt against me so she's very friendly and chatty. I heard all about her best friend Bella and Charlie and Emmett. I could tell they were her primary family but Tanya kept trying to change the subject. The crazy shrew didn't even know that Alice had been to the hospital that week. Apparently little Bella," Steven is full-on blushing as he says her name….weird, "had passed out and fallen into a glass cabinet. Alice ran through glass barefoot to the phone and ended up with a lot of stitches. Bella actually had to spend the night in the hospital as well. So it was especially annoying when a few days later Tanya forces Alice to leave her friend for a sham of a family weekend. I held my tongue until Tanya tried to help her with homework that the kid had already done when she clearly had no clue what she was talking about. I managed to get both Alice and myself out of the house before Tanya knew what was going on at all."

Steven is lit up as he talks. He's a pretty laid back and fun guy but he just seems happier when he talks about this family.

"I took Alice to Charlie's or 'her real home' as she termed it. She also warned me not to get involved with women while wearing beer goggles, so that should tell you how fiery and real she is." Jazz snorted at the thought of the brilliant young doctor getting schooled by a 15 year old girl in relationships. "I was actually seriously concerned about her at this point because Tanya had been criminally neglectful. Alice basically told me that I just needed to meet her family to understand why she was ok. Charlie immediately pushed her behind his body when he saw me like he was going to take a bullet for her. Alice introduced us and ran up to help Bella downstairs." He's still blushing, weird. "Charlie took me to the kitchen, gave me a beer and then explained how his wife had run off when Bella was five. Bella got super withdrawn and down until she brought Alice home with her one day from school and that was the end of it. The two were inseparable. Over the years, Charlie has managed to get Tanya to sign over rights to him to make decisions for Alice medically and in other legal ways. The night before was the first night that Alice had spent apart from Bella in over a year. Alice pretty much lives with the Swans. The girls picked up Emmett along the way as well so that now Charlie has two girls and a boy that keep him young. They've since added another girl to their group, Rose, who is giving Charlie daily heart attacks by dating Emmett. I liked Charlie immediately and it seemed mutual. I kept in touch with both he and Alice and Bella at times. When I mentioned wanting to fish to him, he invited me out in January and I dragged your dad along."

"Yep, it was great. We caught the biggest fish and just had a relaxing time. You'll both like Charlie when you meet him. He's very laid back and quiet but funny as hell. Our boat had an engine problem the last day so Charlie called Bella who invited us all for dinner. I got to meet them and see her work. I actually bought a piece for your Mom." Well damn, it seems Dad has caught Steven's gushing thing. What is it with these Washington people?

"Oh, Carlisle's right. Charlie is a sweetheart. I can't believe he hasn't remarried yet. Those Forks women are nuts. I was sad to not meet the kids though. Apparently Alice forced Bella to go shopping in Seattle. I did get to see her work though. Oh my gosh, I thought you two were the most talented teenagers in the world but she may beat you." Esme is gushing now too. What the hell?

"Hey! What the hell, Mom? Isn't it like a law or something that you think we're better?" Jasper was insulted but I was too tired to verbally protest.

"Well, you guys can see for yourself." Steven has pulled up the profile of what looks like a tiny fairy. She's very pretty with big grey eyes and black hair. I hear a gasp and look to the side to see Jazz looking like he's seen Jesus or something. Interesting.

"This is one of Bella's pieces." He clicks to an image of a large metal and wood sculpture that reminds me of a fairy tale forest. The detail work and sheer imagination is unbelievable.

"Damn. That's amazing carving." Yes, I'm impressed. "Who does the welding?" Steven smirks at me before clicking to another and then another. Some are just wooden furniture pieces that are gorgeous but others are more sculpture. There's even a painting or two and some photography.

"Bella does it. She started when she was 5." Shit. I couldn't even begin to tell you how to weld like that. Who is this chick? "This is the piece she did for the school. I know you wanted to see it Esme." It's huge. The Spartan warrior stands about 8 feet high and features different techniques to make him look battle scarred and worn.

"Holy shit." I have no other words.

"Yeah, I concur." Jasper is as intrigued as I am.

"Hold on. I can show you Bella if I click on a different link." I have this image in my mind of what she'll look like. I think it's kind of a female lumberjack vibe with a stocky build and lots of flannel that I expected. I was so wrong.

"God." That is easily the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my life. I can't seem to tear my eyes away from her. She's laughing in the picture and I can almost hear the musical tones in my mind. She's arm in arm with little Alice and they are all smiles for the camera. My beauty has dark brown hair, pale skin with a heart-shaped face and the sweetest dark brown eyes I've ever seen.

"Beautiful." I don't realize that I sigh it or that I'm staring at her a little too hard. It takes an elbow from Jasper to jar me out of my gaze. I look at him and see his raised eyebrow and curious eyes taking in my expression with the utmost interest before flashing over my shoulder. Shit. I just went gaga in front of the parents. I turn to catch a look of extreme confusion shared between my parents and a wistful sigh from Steven who is still staring at the screen. I have the sudden urge to punch him for looking at her too long.

"Ahem. Her work is so lovely, isn't it boys? I hope we can take a family vacation out there this summer and meet them all." Mom is trying to corral us to some semblance of normality again. I can't seem to get myself together though. I just feel completely turned on my head and have no idea why.

"Guys, I think I need to crash. I'm really starting to feel worse." I need to get out of here. It works as Mom has hopped up and is doing her hand to the forehead routine. Do you automatically gain the human thermometer ability when you give birth or do you have to work for it? I'm brought out of my musings by Steven and Dad plying both me and Jazz with Tylenol and vitamins. I also get antibiotics which Dad makes me take in front of him since I was famous for dumping pills rather than taking them as a kid. He seems to still feel the need to check up on me.

"Night guys. Hang in there, Edward. This craziness has to end soon, ok kid?" I accept Steven's pat on the back and another hug from Mom as well as another dose of Tylenol for later from Dad and finally manage to make it to the stairs. Jazz is right behind me as we make our way up and we automatically head towards my room.

"I told Mom I'd crash in here tonight to keep an eye on you after all the excitement which means that she won't feel the need to come check on us." We both change into flannel pants before crawling into bed.

"So, Edward, mind telling me what that was all about with the little brunette goddess?" Ok, is this a trap? We're lovers and partners, so it could be a trap.

"How about you with the tiny one?" He looks chagrined and finally gives up the pretense.

"Man, I have no idea. I just have never had a girl capture me like that, you know?" He's confused.

"Yeah, trust me, I get it." Just thinking about the lovely Bella has me confused. "It's just weird because I know we always thought we'd find a woman to be with both of us and everything but I never figured to be as attracted to another person as I am to you." I say it with a hint of concern and question so he knows I'm just as confused as he is.

"I get it, Edward, and I'm not freaking out about you having an instant connection with Bella's picture because I had the same with Alice's. It's just…how does this work? I mean, it's not like we're going to find these perfect girls who happen to be bisexual or at least willing to share us in a small Podunk town in Washington State, right?" Jasper's voice is sad by the end of his question.

"No, you're right but it's weird that we'd have such visceral reactions to two best friends like that. I mean, I can't get her face out of my head. I don't love you any less, so don't think that." I'm desperate that he understands that.

"No," he strokes my jaw gently while he answers, "and I certainly don't love you less. It's just like there's more space in my mind and heart suddenly. I don't get it and we certainly don't have to understand it all tonight. I mean, we'll probably meet them sometime but it's not like we're going to get to see them all that often." He sounds sad as he says it and I have to cuddle him a bit to make him feel better.

"I know. Even if we do decide to move as a family, I imagine it would at least be to a small city or something because Dad and Mom both work in high profile fields." It's true. I know they bought a house there but I figured it would be a weekend retreat.

"Yeah but you never know. The last 24 hours have changed us all man. Who knows what'll happen in the future?" I kiss my man because there have never been truer words.


	33. Moving Forward & Just Moving: ExJ Flash

**A/N: Hi Everyone! I want to clear up something that a few of you mention in reviews. In the chapter where Edward goes to the police station, there was a section where the cops tell Jane's father she enjoyed her fake-rape. In my head, I meant to include a different description where they talk about a longer version of her video where she's seen thanking her partner and having sex with them again but I didn't translate that to words like I meant to. I really do need to find a beta to help me with that kind of thing. Even reading something back, it's easy to read what you meant to say instead of what was really implied. I've gone back and changed it to read more clearly as I do not want anyone believing I'm bashing rape victims or claiming that an orgasm makes you a willing partner. I've been a victim of assault myself so I actually have the opposite intention. Edward will do an interview here where he advocates for victims' rights and more public education which was always my intention. It's why I had them go through D's experience to begin with (or partially…). I hope this clears up any confusion, and again, I'm very sorry if any of you felt personal affront with that part of the story.**

**With that said, enjoy. This chapter will catch the boys up to the Forks kids and set the stage for them moving and meeting their ladies!**

**EPOV**

"Edward? Sweetheart you need to wake up." I was right in the middle of a dream where the gorgeous Bella was dancing the hulu with a koala. It was better than it sounded. "Come on Edward, wake up honey."

"Mom….no." I don't think I need to elaborate.

"You need more Tylenol and Marcus scheduled the interview for you." With a final growl and the image of a certain brunette in a grass skirt fading away, I roll over to face my persistent mother.

"Fine." Her smile is a little too forced but then I guess we're all still reeling a bit.

Huh. Where did Jazz go I wonder? He was in bed with me last time I rolled over.

"Jasper is already down stairs watching some disturbing cartoon with a creepy baby that's head looks like a football." I can't help the small grin at Mom's disdain for the genius of Stewey. "It's one pm so you will have time to rest before they get started. Marcus was adamant that you get to choose your interviewer. He's an old college friend of the network executive so it worked out. You'll meet them both at 4 pm to decide, ok?" I must have grumbled out a yes because she nodded and left me to get up in peace.

Damn, I feel like ass. I don't even have my normal morning wood to deal with at this point. I drag my sorry butt into the shower before dressing in jeans and a t-shirt to head downstairs. Marcus, Dad, Jasper, Mom and Steven were all around the lunch table eating sandwiches. There was a truly astonishing number of fruit and gourmet food baskets perched on every available surface.

"Dude, you look awful. Maybe you should postpone this shit a day." Jasper is pale and miserable looking too but I decide to not mention that at this point.

"I think we should move forward with the interview today if possible. The rumors of your emotional collapse are getting more fuel with each hour no one sees you." Marcus looks concerned but resolute. I was right there with him.

"Yeah, I'm doing it now. Not only do I want to illustrate that I'm not curled up in a ball somewhere whimpering, I also want to address some of the news reports that are giving false information on rape statistics. It's unfair for others who are victims to be judged based on a well-known case like this one. From what I saw last night, they're running with limited information they got at the station and from that video. We need to try to stem it if possible but I won't go into many specifics. Did you add in the caveat about having a legitimate source on these things to give expert testimony that shows that this is a very rare case?" I grab a mug and head for the coffee. Caffeine will be my best friend today.

"Yes, we have an expert lined up as well as a representative from a local victims' advocacy group. Your detective friend put us in touch with them." I grunt my approval and sit next to Jazz to sip my liquid gold and try to eat a sandwich.

"Well kid, I can give you a vitamin shot beforehand that should have you feeling ok enough to make it through the interview easier. We'll work this out so you don't look quite as miserable as you do now." Steven is trying to be funny so I manage a smile for him.

We finish lunch and move to the den to relax for a bit before we meet the reporters. I get plied with tea, prescription lozenges, antibiotics and juice pretty much constantly. The prescription stuff is nasty but has an immediate effect on my voice so it's worth it. Jazz gets the same kind of treatment just minus the nasty throat gunk.

At quarter to four, I head up and grab a green button up shirt to put on instead of a t-shirt. I don't want to be a tool and wear a tie for a national morning show but I also don't think a t-shirt with a picture of Einstein is all that appropriate. By the time I make it downstairs, we have new guests in the formal living room.

A collection of men and women begin setting up equipment in the den but two women stay behind to greet us in the "receiving room" as Mom calls it. One is young and blonde with a fake tan and fake breasts while the other is in her early thirties with brown hair and eyes. I'm automatically prejudiced in favor of the brunette but try to be fair.

"Hello Edward. I'm Shaina Smiles from the local affiliate here in Chicago. It's so _delightful_ to meet you." Jesus, the blonde seems to be hitting on me in front of my parents, lawyer and other adult witnesses. What the hell?

"Hi Edward. I'm Sabrina Evans from the network in New York. I'm sorry we're catching you while you're unwell. I promise we'll be gentle." Hmm….brunette it is then. She's genuine in her friendliness and has no hidden undertones.

"Hello. Thanks for meeting us here. I'm sorry we have to do this pre-taped but as you can see, I've caught some sort of bug that got infected. My voice is a bit unreliable right now, so it's better for us all to have time to break." I must succeed in giving them my normal lady-killer grin because Jasper rolls his eyes with a snort. It makes me want to laugh myself but I decide to try to appear sane and normal.

"Oh, you poor thing. You just need a talented nurse." Shaina tried to purr it but it just sounded like she needed to lay off the cigarettes. Ok, this is enough. I think Mom is about to pounce on her.

"Um, thank you. Marcus?" I nod my head and he leans in though I can tell he's already made up his mind as well so my choice isn't a surprise. I turn back to the women with a polite smile. "I need to get doctored up a bit so I'll be able to answer you without looking delirious, so I'll see you in a bit." Jasper and Steven trail me to the kitchen before busting out laughing.

"Holy shit. You'd think the circumstances would have sunk in enough for her not to go all puma on your ass, Edward. I thought Esme was going to smack her." Steven can't stop chuckling so I move away from him when he gets his vitamin shot out and tries to stick me.

"Calm your ass down before you come at me with a needle, man." Jasper is snickering even harder which sets me off again. Damn, laughing feels good today. "Oh!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt. They're giving Shaina the bad news and your mother said there's coffee in here." Sabrina is trying not to smile as she takes in the scene. Jasper turns on the charm and gets her the coffee while I get my shot and a throat spray. Steven's smile brings out a matching grin on her face that has him standing a bit straighter. Flirt.

"It's ok, miss. We're just happy to laugh again after all this craziness." Jasper has her in the palm of his hand within minutes. We pass the time with the two of them and Steven chatting happily about school and life in general while I rest until a make-up person arrives to torture me. Sooner than I was expecting, it's time for the interview to start.

**JPOV**

I am so fucking proud of Edward that I feel like I could bust. He's charming and self-effacing when he talks about his experience with enduring Jane's stalking and false accusations. He's adamant about correcting the misinformation that the media has been spreading regarding the unreliability of rape victims. You can tell he's dead serious when he talks about it.

"You know, what really upsets me about this is that it seems to be making the media and public question the validity of all rape claims but in reality, this is the exception instead of the rule. Most of us know someone who has endured an assault even if we don't realize it. I have a friend who was raped and has been going through so much to heal. It would be a crime to trivialize the bravery it takes to stand up and report a crime like this. We've come a long way as a society but we still have further to go before the stigma of being a victim of a sex crime is erased from our collective mentalities. The arrest and interrogation was scarier than I can express to you, but I would rather go through it a hundred times than find out that even one victim was too scared to come forward because of this incident." He's mesmerizing in his passion for those who are hurt or used. I know he's thinking about Demetri's face every time he leaves therapy or has a nightmare. It's only been weeks so we both know it's just the start.

"A lot of people have asked how they can help our family cope. Well, we're making a donation to a local group that helps victims of sex crimes come forward with representation and emotional support. We'll be releasing the name of the group, so if anyone wants to help, that's how you can do so." Mom looks like she's about to burst with pride. The interviewer is trying to maintain her professional demeanor but it's clear that she's become a fan of my lover 100%.

They conclude his portion of the interview with Dad explaining that while he has been traumatized, he's not having a breakdown or hiding in terror in the house. You can see the sweat start to bead on his forehead from the rise in his temperature and the pallor of his skin get worse by the end so it's clear that he is legitimately ill and unable to venture out. He jokes about getting to miss school for a few days before sincerely thanking everyone for their thoughts and prayers. The interviewer wants to talk to Mom, Dad and Marcus, so they break to set up for that allowing us to snatch Edward and deposit him upstairs in his bed with more Tylenol and juice. My poor man is out cold within minutes.

When the interview airs the next morning, it actually has the effect it intended. The dialog mostly changes from speculations about false claims to legitimate statistics and information about the large number of victims who never even come forward due to fear. Surprisingly, Mr. Volturi was one of the first to publically throw his support behind Edward and make a very generous donation to the charity. The reporters still speculated about Edward's emotional health but it was less intense and more about the long-term effects rather than a suspected breakdown.

I started to feel better on Monday but Edward was still down with a fever until Tuesday night. We ended up staying out of school the whole week in hopes that the reporters would all be gone by the next week and we could return in peace. We weren't that lucky unfortunately, as some reporters were still hanging around the gates but we did at least get to leave the house mostly unscathed. D had come to visit several times during the week to keep us from going nuts.

Our sex life hadn't really taken any hits from the whole ordeal other than the days Edward was out with a fever. The only thing plaguing our relationship was our secrets.

I could not stop thinking about Alice from Washington. There was something about her little face and big eyes that just drew my mind. Edward was similarly afflicted with a case of Bella-itis. He called her name a few times in his sleep but I haven't wanted to call him on it yet. I mean, what do I say?

_Hey lover, did you know you've been moaning another person's name at night?_

I'm really not sure how to broach that subject without sounding accusatory. I just have to hope for an opening or for him to bring it up, I guess.

**EPOV**

It's been over two weeks since the interview and thankfully the reporters are all gone. Jane is still in a mental hospital awaiting trial, so I don't have to look over my shoulder. I'm still even more careful than normal with our sex toys and cameras and stuff but I'm not too worried about intruders anymore. I've added a number of security updates that have added to my sense of calm. I added another motion detector so that even if someone misses the one on the stairs, we'll still get a warning. I've also set it up so that we can arm a system from our phones that will let us know if there is motion detected on our floor while we're gone and automatically turn on security cameras to record whoever it is.

Jazz and I both quit the baseball team. Dad was a bit upset but after a long discussion where we both swore this was something that we had been thinking about even before the 'nightmare', he acquiesced and allowed us to make our own decision. I think Coach cried a bit though. The guys on the team were all supportive which was a bit of a surprise. I felt bad about it but I really was just feeling tired of it all to the point of losing enthusiasm for all my hobbies. We both actually devoted our extra time to more in depth woodworking and design. I also tweaked more security systems and such. It worked for us.

Jasper and I were even closer than before with one little exception. I couldn't get a certain brunette out of my head. I think Jasper was likewise thinking about his own female distraction so that helped curve the guilt some. The confusion is another story.

The week after I was sick, I tried to convince myself it was a just the fever. It worked ok until I woke up with my cock in my hand and her name on my lips having a seriously intense orgasm at 3 am. Desperate, I broke into Steven's Facebook account and pulled up pictures of her to prove to myself it was the illness. It wasn't.

She was just as beautiful as before and just as captivating to me. I got a bit obsessive about going to Alice's page to look at updates about Bella and her. It ate at me because I couldn't stop thinking I was no better than Jane with the stalking. I was at the end of my rope by the second week in April and desperate to talk to Jasper but too afraid to admit to my obsession.

And that is how I ended up here in the shower at 3 am, stroking my cock following another intense dream about Bella.

_Her brown eyes are almost black with lust as she crawls towards me. The masculine hands stroking my body never stop as she lowers her full pouty lips to the tip of my cock and wraps them around the head with a purr. Jasper lowers his own mouth to begin to lick my asshole from behind while Bella sucks my cock with more power than I've ever felt before. She pulls off with a pop before lying down beside me and spreading her legs wide. I can't stop the panting breaths that escape while I crawl so that I can bury my face in her pussy and eat her in long slow licks. She screams out my name over and over on the first peak. Jasper slams his cock into my asshole at the exact moment I move to bury my cock in her sweet pussy._

I'm so focused on the details of the dream that it takes me a second to realize that Jasper has climbed into the shower and dropped to his knees ready to suck my cock.

"NO!" I jerk away violently which scares the ever-loving-hell out of us both. His eyes are wide with confusion and pain at my rejection of him. It's like a bucket of ice water to my heated libido causing me to soften immediately. Jasper jumps up to run out of the shower but I know I can't let him go like this.

"Wait, please! Jasper, I'm sorry. You scared me and I wasn't aware of what I was saying." He's at my bedroom door with a towel around his waist but he turns to face me with a defiant expression.

"You were saying _Bella._"

"Fuck." I grab a towel and go to sit on the sofa in my room. I know I'm about to pull my own hair out but can't seem to stop myself. I hear him sigh before he joins me on the couch.

"You say her name in your sleep sometimes. I didn't know how to tell you. I knew it would upset you and it's an odd situation. If it makes you feel better, I've been dreaming about Alice too. I'm guessing you probably stopped me out of guilt, but I'm glad we're finally talking about it." I looked at him surprised that he would admit this.

"If it makes _you_ feel better, the dream I was trying to, er, _work out_ involved you and Bella both." I can see his trademark devilishness return to his eyes.

"Oh really? I want details on that hotness later." I nod and grab his hand tight.

"Um, I have another confession." Take a deep breath and just tell him, Edward. "I broke into Steven's Facebook and have been sort of cyber-stalking Bella through Alice." I close my eyes and wait for his disgust.

"Really? Shit, show me man. I can't get Alice out of my head and you can't seem to exorcise Bella. Maybe we need to talk to each other and share this shit to work it out. And wipe that self-loathing look off your face. You're not scaring the girl or even contacting her. It's just like you're doing therapy for yourself when you do this." I drag him to the bed and pull up the site on a tablet. We both audibly sigh at the picture of the two of them that is Alice's profile pic.

"I did this because I thought it was a bizarre reaction to the antibiotics or something. It wasn't." We look at their pictures in silence for a bit before Jazz stops me.

"Edward, wait. Go back a picture." I flip back to a picture of the two of them curled on the couch eating ice cream. You can see the bond between them is incredibly rich and deep. "Look closely at Alice's hand." I focus in and notice right away where he's going with this. Her hand is perched almost on Bella's ass but it doesn't look accidental in the picture. It looks like it's mid-caress.

"No, it's got to be a weird timing issue or something. But they do have a certain chemistry even in photos. It wouldn't surprise me if they did eventually try making out or something. It's there if they would look. I don't think we're lucky enough for them to be that open yet." He nods at me before answering.

"Maybe they have, who knows? All I know is we seem to be in the same boat but instead of helping each other row, we're trying to hide the oars." I'm not sure about his metaphor but I get his drift.

"Ok, we deal with this fuckery together, love. Besides, like I've said before, what are the odds we'll get to spend any real time with them?"

"Probably not much but at least we aren't enraged with jealousy at the mere idea of one of us liking a girl. It's a good sign that we can make this shit work the way we want." Jasper's smile is sweet and a bit wistful prompting me to want to make him focus back on the fun of the moment. I turn the tablet off and toss it aside before rolling on top of him and undoing both of our towels.

"You know, Jazz, it's 3 am and we're both wide awake. Whatever should we do, lover?" His returning grin is wicked which spurs my own lust into overdrive. His hair is still damp from our shower debacle so I have to run my hands through it before grasping his head in a tight grip and lowering my lips to his. His familiar taste hits my lips and rekindles the insane amount of lust I was feeling in the shower.

"Mmm…so fucking good, Babe. Why don't you tell me about your dream, lover?" I realize where he's going with this and decide it's a good idea. I reach over and grab some lube before I start though because if he reacts half as intensely as I did, someone is going to get fucked hard. I hope it's me.

"Well," I start in between kisses down his chest, "I was standing up with you behind me and her in front of me. She started to wrap her lips around my cock and flick her tongue over the tip." He rolls me over and starts to reenact this part of the dream for me. My mind is flipping back and forth between the dream image of Bella's pouty lips wrapped around my tip and Jasper's firm ones doing the same. It's incredibly erotic. "You were behind me, rimming my asshole with that talented little tongue of yours. Mmm…..yeah like that, Baby. So fucking good."

I have to stop a moment at the sight of him with my pelvis lifted and his face disappearing under me to lick ferociously at my pucker. He improvises with his lubed fingers to enhance the sensation. I can't stop imagining Bella on her knees blowing me while feeling him behind me with his tongue up my ass like right now. He returns to my cock with a grin while fingering my hole in slow strokes.

"Um…she….ah….she starts to suck my cock with so much force I want to scream." Jesus, he's going to town bobbing up and down on my dick with long slow slurps and deep quick plunges intermingled with licks to the slit that have me leaking precum continuously. "I..ah…dive onto her pussy and start to lick her clit while fucking her with my fingers before I switch and fuck her tight hole with my tongue." He pulls off of my dick momentarily.

"What does she taste like, Babe? Does she taste sweet like honeysuckle or salty and spicy like a rare delicacy?" Oh God. I'm having a hard time holding off from coming all over his face while he talks.

"She tastes like ambrosia, sweet with a hint of something mysterious, berries and heat all wrapped into one…." He resumes sucking me off in earnest as he progresses to four fingers spearing in and out of my tight hole. I can feel him hum in enjoyment. "Fuck, I'm so close Baby! Um, I make her come on my tongue and then move up so I can bury my cock in her pussy right when you slam that hard dick into my ass in one move." He hums again which is all it takes for me combined with the hedonistic images in my mind. I pour into his mouth in several long pumps and have to bite my fist to keep from screaming the house down.

"Fuck, I love you, Babe. That was fucking incredible." I'm panting with the force of my orgasm but know that we aren't done yet so I try to get myself together.

**JPOV**

We're both gasping from the eroticism of his fantasy combined with the reality of me bringing him to his release, so I decide to wait to describe my own lusty dream of he and Alice until another night.

It seems no more words are necessary when he grabs my head and pulls me up for a deep drugging kiss. It feels like his tongue is searching my mouth for any missed drop of his fluids to taste. He's got one hand stroking down my back to grab my ass roughly while he uses the other to stroke my aching cock.

"Jazz, Baby, fuck me. I want you to fuck me hard and slow, ok?" I don't answer verbally because I think I might actually whimper. I simply remove his hand and put my arms under his legs to lift them enough for me to get a clear shot at his tight little asshole. I push in slow but in one move so that his hips are moving on their own accord by the time I'm buried in an effort to chase the pleasure that my fullness will bring to him.

I bend my knees up so that they rest under his thighs and then push my arms under his back to grasp his shoulders. With this leverage, I'm able to start a hard humping rhythm in and out of his narrow cavern that has us both delirious in pleasure. Every single thrust is forceful enough to push his body up a few inches if I wasn't holding him in place. He can take it though and looks like he'd beg for more if he could talk.

Edward's asshole squeezes my dick like a vise every single thrust. The pressure and heat of him are staggering. I've kept my eyes locked on his own from the first entry but now lean forward to begin kissing him desperately. His night whiskers burn the skin on my face but the sensation is more pleasure than pain. He grabs my hair and tilts my head to allow him further access to my mouth before he begins to mirror my thrusts into his ass with his tongue in my mouth. In one long sweep, he moves his hands roughly from my head to my ass where he gets a grip hard enough to bruise and hangs on for dear life. He only breaks his lips away to say one word.

"Harder."

I use my legs for more power and begin to hump him with even more powerful thrusts. Anyone else wouldn't be able to walk tomorrow but my man will most likely be wanting to fuck again in an hour. I'm a lucky fucker.

We continue like this for a long time. I can feel the sweat dripping from my face to his and notice that his hands are slipping a bit on my ass. I have no idea how long we've been fucking like this but I know I can't hold on much longer. His cock had long ago hardened at our mating, so I can feel it rubbing the skin of my abdomen in hot little grinds that leave a trail of his fluid on me. I pull my head up so I can see his gorgeous green eyes at my own release.

"I love you, Edward. We're together and we'll face it all the same way. Come with me now, Baby. Come, Edward!" I lose the steady pace I've been maintaining the second I feel his muscles clench down in his orgasm and start to jerk spastically into his ass while I shoot my cum into him with one huge pulse.

"I love you too, Jasper. You're right. We'll do it all together, love." We've been lying a few minutes recovering before he's able to speak those words but it's just the thing I needed to hear.

I'm surprised to notice it's already 6:30 am though and jump up in shock.

"Yep, that was a marathon for us. I think the idea of a female presence may have sparked even more crazy lust which I kind of thought was impossible." Edward's grinning smugly at the thought that we managed to last for so long so intensely.

"Yeah, but now we have to get dressed for school, and I'm betting even your miraculous little ass isn't going to handle those desks that well." I see I've made my point when he jumps up and heads straight for the bathroom.

"I'm soaking in the tub you smug bastard. Go get ready and I'll see you down there later."

**EPOV**

I feel a bit lighter than air all day long and it seems Jazz has too. Dad and Esme both noticed and seemed to be thrilled at our optimism and energy though still cautious. We still haven't talked in depth about moving, but I think they've been waiting for us to start to be our old selves fully. As much as we've felt great together, the strain of our secret girl-crushes and the healing of the trauma from the arrest have both been showing on our faces.

Jazz and I meet up with D after school to work on installation for his extra security features and to just spend some time with our friend. His therapy is going well but he's still got a long road to recovery. I know he's lonely but he's said flat-out that he's not ready to be with anyone right now. Colleen has actually become one of his best friends which is something that he holds onto as a sign of good from something so horrible. We've also had a few game nights with her brother along. He may not be out, but that man is fully gay. Mickey seems to have a thing for D but has been very subtle so that Demetri hasn't figured it out. I think he's waiting for D to be ready but he's definitely carrying a big torch for our big friend.

"Yo little E! You want a beer? Jazzy-poo is driving but you, my friend are still on a learner's so you can have a brewsky. Oh hell, that sounds really horrible now that I think about it considering I've fucked you both. I'm so ashamed…." He drops his head in mock shame but his eyes grow wide in real fear when he hears her voice behind him.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't just hear you admit to fucking a couple of teenage boys, there D, but only because I know you all. I forget Edward isn't 45 all the time and think you're a little kid in a big body. Plus, that mental image is a little too delicious to let go of now." We all look at her with varying degrees of shock and confusion. "What? Gay sex is hot. Just don't do it again." She shrugs and then gives him a hard look. He nods instantly. I think he knows that he's not nearly ready to contemplate even a casual sexual relationship.

"Er…plus you were only nineteen at the time D, so it's not like you're a middle aged man screwing around with us in secret or anything." Jasper's words actually manage to calm D enough to actually get me a drink though it isn't a beer. I think he's remembering that Colleen could arrest him at any moment.

After she teases D for a while longer, Colleen joins us for some serious gaming. I'm brought out of my competitive mindset by my phone buzzing insistently on my leg.

**Meeting Dad at Romeo's….be there in thirty minutes? –Mom**

Jasper has an identical text so he's nodding at me excitedly at the thought of Italian.

**Invite D and Colleen –Mom**

"You guys want Romeo's? The 'rents are meeting us there in thirty."

They both are enthusiastic in their agreement so we end up at a big table, eating really great food and laughing together. Steven joined us and related a story about Charlie's kids from earlier in the day that had Dad in tears while he tried to help tell it. I'm not a chick but just the thought of Icy Hot on my junk was enough to make me wince. The fact that Dad talked to Bella earned me a smug look from Jasper.

It was a great night as a family, so we head home following Mom and Dad with full bellies and content hearts. We pass both parents so we're the first one at the guard gate and are surprised it's empty. It's never empty.

"This isn't good, E." Jasper's worried. Chaz should be there.

We park in front of the gate and I pull up my new security camera app after turning my phone back on from dinner.

"Shit. I got an alert that there was movement on our floor a few minutes ago but had my phone off. I think someone's in the house." By this point, Mom and Dad have both pulled up behind us. They're at the guard gate looking scared and ready to throw both of us in the nearest vehicle and haul ass out of there. It's not an overreaction. We're wealthy and a public name, so the threat of kidnapping has always been taken very seriously by all the family. It's why we have a full time security force.

"Hold on…I'm pulling up the feed from our hallway. I got an alert while my phone was off that someone triggered the motion sensor. Dad, get on the radio and call the other guards on duty around the perimeter to see if any heard from Chaz." He's on it already but nods at me to let me know it's getting done.

"Shit. Call 911. There's three people in our bedrooms." I show everyone the image of three figures moving towards our bedrooms. Mom is already on her phone with the police but she relays the information along with the fact that the other guards haven't heard from Chaz in a few minutes.

We move our cars to the side of the guardhouse and wait together in Dad's Mercedes. The other four security men are still on the perimeter per Dad's orders but Chaz's second in command, Lou, has come to meet us. He's armed and pissed.

"We can't find him….wait. Stay in the car." His attention is caught elsewhere and he runs to the wooded area behind him and leans over before calling loudly for Dad. Mom has a death grip on both me and Jazz so we can't follow immediately but do manage to get free after few seconds.

Chaz is propped against a tree with a bottle of booze under him and is passed out cold. Now, it would seem incriminating but we all know Chaz doesn't drink. His father was an alcoholic and abusive so he refuses to touch the stuff. At a closer look, I can see a weird burn on his coat.

"Mom! Send the ambulance back here when they arrive. He's been tasered or something." Dad is on his knees checking his vitals with quick hands.

"His vitals are ok. I think they just stunned him a bit. Let's leave him here just in case and wait….no, here they are." Dad waves them over as I run up to the first cop on the scene. It's Bulldog!

"Hey kid. I heard the 911 call on my way home. What's happening?" The uniformed officer behind him defers to his lead, so I show him the security footage and explain how it works.

"Good job, boy-genius. Ok, let's move you all further back and we'll go in."

The medics transport Chaz out and take off for the hospital right away at Dad's urging. Mom has gone back to her death grips on both of us so I put my arms around her to try to comfort her worries and my own.

"Kidnappers, Carlisle?" I don't think she knows she's said it out loud. He starts to whisper soothingly to her that it's all ok but she's just too far gone in her fear for us.

"Why are they on the boys' floor? It's not right…they should feel safe here…..I can't handle this shit!" I switch places with Jasper for a bit so we can both attempt to reassure her but it's a long few minutes waiting for word.

"Dr. & Mrs. Cullen!" Oh thank God….the captain from before is here. I never thought I'd be happy to see these cops again but damn if I don't want to hug them all. "We've heard from Detective Marsh. It's not quite what any of us were expecting. You can come up to the house now. It appears some ladies were trying to stage a welcome for the boys."

"WHAT?" Oh shit, Mom has gone from terror to fury in a split second.

"Yes, we found two young ladies and one older in Edward's room. It would appear that they were trying to…um…greet young Edward and Jasper and entice them to some sort of rendezvous. We've run their names and it looks like they are society types that fell on hard times. Er…it's a mother and daughters."

"What?" My voice is loud in horror. I can see Jasper looking just as freaked out. "Oh fuck that's gross."

"Ew."

"Yeah kids. I'd never have thought it but I think I have a strong fear of high society ladies now, present company excluded Mrs. Cullen." Bulldog has joined us with a similar display of disgust.

"This is….fuck….I've never….arg!" Dad has no words.

"Seriously, do we have a 'come fuck with us!' tattoo on all our foreheads or something? What the hell is going on? It's like we're in some horrible Tella-novella." I can't help the incredulous look I give Jasper. I see Dad has the same one. "What? They're freaking addictive." I am soooo storing that shit away for further harassment.

At the door to our house, we're greeted with two young women in negligees and an older woman in a similar state of undress.

"Get your hands off of me, you fools. We're waiting on our boys for a night of fun. This is a ridiculous misunderstanding." Wow, they sure can screech.

"I've never seen them before in my life, have you Jazz?" I swear I've never seen these weirdoes.

"Uh no. I'd remember that horrible plastic surgery." God I love it when Jazz gets a bit catty. Mom actually snorted a laugh at that one but I realize it could be involuntarily so I maintain the hold I have on her lest she attack these bitches.

"But we saw you ask for our support on TV, Baby. We're here for you…" It's the mother saying this so I'm trying really hard not to throw up.

"I am going to need so much therapy after this shit…." I don't realize I've said it out loud until Bulldog lets loose a snort of his own.

"You and me both kid. That one has claws." He's rubbing his arm. He directs them to arrest the ladies and we're allowed in the house to check out our bedrooms.

"Oh fuck…I have to burn that mattress now and I spent two months carving my head and foot-boards. That's just fucking great." I'm pissed because I made all that shit myself but I know I can't sleep there after seeing my silk neckties ready for them to use as restraints and all the various lacy things there.

"Can you burn memory foam? Shit, I have to look that up." I know I'm babbling but I feel more violated than I thought.

"FUCK!" Jasper went to check out his room and is not happy. I run in there and see handcuffs and candles and what looks like body paint all over the place. I don't recognize any of it so I know it's not ours. I had done a quick visual survey and none of our hiding spots were exposed in my room.

"THIS IS BULLSHIT! I AM DONE WITH THIS FUCKING CRAZY SHIT! NO DON'T YOU SHUSH ME, CARLISLE CULLEN. THESE CREEPY WOMEN BROUGHT WHIPS AND EXPECTED TO GREET OUR SONS IN THEIR OWN BEDS. WE. ARE. MOVING."

"Esme Cullen has spoken." I say it out loud in a kind of awe at the sheer fury that she can convey when she's really the sweetest person on the planet.

"Hallelujah, holy shit, where's the Tylenol?" Jazz quotes at me under his breath. Dad starts to snicker before remembering his irate wife.

"Um, so where will it be, Mom?" I decide to help the old man out. We walk back down stairs before she answers.

"Carlisle, are you sure about being happy working at a small hospital?" Oh really? They've discussed this at length apparently.

"Yeah. It would be nice to work somewhere I can see I'm making a difference. And I won't miss the society galas and shit. Are you ok to work from home in such a small town?" No. It can't be.

"Wait…what?" Jasper is exchanging quick glances with me that display his own shock and surprise. It would be too good to dream….

"How would you feel about being small town kids in Washington State?" Dad seems nervous.

"I'm in."

"Hell yeah."

"Well that settles it, I guess. I figured we'd have to convince you." He seems surprised but Mom and Dad both grin at us before Dad pulls out his phone and scrolls through his contacts.

**A/N: Annnnnd...we're caught up with the Forks gang. I know it's crazy far-fetched but I never claimed this story was true-life. It's more fun this way though the trio that broke in was inspired by something I saw on a rerun of Nip/Tuck the other day. Any situation too fucked for Christian from that show to enjoy is pretty disgusting. **

**I hope this cleared up my horrible error with the dialog at the police station. I really was trying to have Edward become vocal about rights the whole time...it's important, I swear. )**


	34. Past and Future Views: BxA Flashback

**Hello again. I got suddenly inspired tonight so I hope you enjoy!**

**SM owns Twilight.**

**CharliePOV**

It's days like this that I swear are making my hair turn grey at a faster pace. I mean, I know that story about Icy Hot on Emmett's underwear was fake. What the hell do I do about it though? Being a father to teenage girls is a terrifying thing. I have to love my Bella for trying to save me the trouble of having to address the whole damn incident but Emmett's face on the way to the store was enough to make me sure it was a lie.

I just have to be ok with this kind of lie though. It's the only way to stay sane. I sip my beer and nod at my wisdom in allowing them to think I'm ignorant of all the things they want to hide. I have to admit that I've spent many sleepless night wondering if I should address Alice and Bella's relationship or if I let them come to me with it eventually.

I'm not an idiot. The bond they have is clear as day. My super-cop senses told me it was true even before I saw them kissing in Bella's workshop. You'd think I'd have hit the roof, but what could I really do? They are the dearest people in each other's lives. They've spent virtually every night for over ten years together, crying over their lost families and laughing about boys. It was the giggling about boys that was confusing the hell out of me and making me even more determined to keep silent. I'd put it up to them trying to seem like just best friends if I hadn't come across them asleep with fan magazines of that vampire boy all over their bed. They giggle and chatter and blush, well Bella blushes, and they dream about a handsome boy that will sweep them off their feet.

So why are they still doing that if they're in love with each other? There is just no handbook for this situation. I've decided to be grateful that my girls have someone they love that dearly to spend their days with and leave it at that. At least I know neither of them will get pregnant. I have nightmares about little Emmett's running around at their high school graduation. That's enough for me to worry about.

"Dad?"

"Why is he scrunching his face like that?" I know this is Alice. Her whisper is about the same tone as most people's voices in situations like these. Girl has no stealth.

"I don't know. Hush. Daddy? Come on now, I know you're not that into that game." Oh hell. Bella has her hands full on her hips and that damn eye brow raised. I have no idea where she learned that look but it's damned effective…even on me.

"Ahem. What is it girls?" She gives me a satisfied nod that she's managed to engage me before answering.

"Rose and Emmett fell asleep curled up together upstairs. I think you can safely leave them like that considering the….er…circumstances of Rose's afternoon." Man, I feel bad she inherited my blush. I'm cursing the damn thing myself right now but she's right. Rose would castrate Emmett if he tried to touch her tonight.

I snorted. "Yeah, I 'spect so." She nods at me before sitting down with a huff.

"Steven was weird on the phone. Maybe he's getting sick. He kept getting all red." Bella's puzzlement is both funny to me and perplexing. How can she not know how beautiful she is? Don't get me wrong. I don't want her vain, but still, she should realize the effect she has on people.

"He gets that way every time he sees you B. Poor Steven has a bit of a crush on you. He has since we met him." Great Alice, thanks so much. Now she'll be freaked out about him and I may have to confront my friend. Being a single dad to my special brood has taken up a lot of my time so I don't have that many guys I'd really consider friends which is why I let Steven get away with sighing over my teenage daughter. That and the fact that I can tell it's not sexual at all. He would never have walked away intact that first day if he was having dirty thoughts about my 14 year old. Just sayin.

"Shut up. That's ridiculous. He was dating Tanya. As fake as she is, most men would still consider her attractive," I snort because she's gone from moderately appealing to trashy in the past ten years, "ahem…I was saying that men find that type of woman attractive. It's silly to say he's blushing over a 15 year old girl with boring hair and eyes." Where the hell did that come from? I tell my girls they're lovely every day but it's like she just can't hear it.

"Bella, sweetheart, you're beautiful. I wish you'd see that." I'm only saying the truth but she gives me a tolerant look before she hops up.

"Thanks Daddy. I'm going to hop in the shower. You guys don't get too crazy down here while I'm gone." She giggles, a sound that always makes me happy, before going upstairs.

I've never actually brought this up with Alice because I respect their bond of confidence but I've had enough of her degrading herself.

"Alice, honey, do you know why Bella won't see herself clearly? I'm not asking you to break her trust, I'm just worried because I thought she'd grow out of it but she hasn't. It's not like she's not attracting attention, so how can she not see?" The amount of attention my daughter and my two adoptive daughters get scares the hell out of me.

"Dad….I…I have to tell you something but you need to understand that I couldn't break her trust before. Rose and Emmett both know as well so I feel less worried than I would have before. We've never said anything because we thought she'd grow out of it too." I'm seriously freaking out but manage to keep my cool-cop-like demeanor. "I know you worked a lot before Renee left. It's what you thought she wanted to make your lives better so you should know Bella doesn't blame you for that." I blame myself plenty. "Well, I know she was a bitch to you but she was downright abusive to Bella."

I swear I'm about to have a heart attack. "She _hurt_ Bella?" My baby was only five when that bitch left.

"Well, no…I mean, yes…she did slap her sometimes but that's not what I'm talking about. Whoa Dad, you need to sit down. I've never seen you that purple!" Alice is freaking out so I manage to sit because once she hits hysterical I won't get any answers.

"Ok. Well, I know you were aware that Renee was nuts but I think she hid just how batty she was from you. She used to make Bella tend to her with brushing her hair and other beauty type things for hours while she explained that Bella would never need to do this as she was naturally ugly. She spent a lot of time pushing Bella in front of the mirror and telling her which features were wrong and why she wouldn't get pretty when she grew up. When they read fairy tales, she told Bella that she wasn't the princess, she was the ugly sister or whatever. There's lots of examples like that but it was so ingrained in her to believe that that she hasn't been able to give it all up. It's shocking really. I read online that those early years can shape our minds or something. Bella just has some disconnect where she can't see herself or others' reactions to her."

"How did I not know this? And why would she say that to a child?" I'm a cop. I'm supposed to notice this shit.

Alice snorted. "I only figured it out because I heard her reciting that shit in her sleep one night when we were like 8. I woke her up and made her tell me what the hell was going on and why she kept saying 'my fault'. The day she left, she told Bella it was her fault. I think she knew her daughter was extraordinary but she herself would never be anything worthwhile. I always wondered why she didn't tell you but she finally confessed that Renee told her if she blabbed her problems to you, you'd leave her too." I didn't know heart break actually hurt your chest like this.

"Daddy, we've all been there for her this whole time. I think it's the fact that you've never treated her different than anyone else, and really it's the fact that you are so proud of her that has made her come this far. I didn't know how to break that confidence. She's so much better about it."

"She is better Pops." Emmett is on the stairs with the most serious look I've ever seen him wear. He must've woken up wanting food or something but now he's entirely focused on our conversation. "I got it out of that one when we were 10. She talked to Rose herself. I think, if we give her time, she'll talk to you as well. She was doing so much better last year but Mrs. M's death kinda rocked her world a bit too much. I think she backslid a bit." He sat near me on the arm of the sofa and held little Alice's hand. "Trust me. I had this whole plan to find the bitch and beat her up when we were 11 but the little one said she wasn't worth our time." He grins at Alice. "Rosie's been a huge help, I think because she treats Bella's beauty like it's a given all the time and it starts to seem like she can accept it."

"I should look into a therapist. I should've looked into therapy for all of you long ago. You've dealt with so much heartbreak. It's too much." The guilt that I didn't know this is going to eat at me for the rest of my life. I can tell that now.

"NO!" Whoa. Alice is against therapy but it might be that I should force this issue. "I see that look, mister. This isn't an issue you should force with her. I think it'd make her feel like a freak and make her regress more than it would help. As for me, I feel pretty damn content with my life, so I don't really see why therapy is an issue."

"Do I strike you as a troubled child, Pops?" Emmett's goofy face is enough to make me smile even a little which I would've said was impossible thirty seconds ago. "Seriously, I agree with Squirt." Smack. I don't even have the heart to tell her not to hit people right now. "Bella would be alienated at this point. I think it may be something she can look into down the road a ways but right now she needs to feel normal more than anything. I feel the same way so I can sympathize. It's the feeling of being a freak that makes you crazy. If you feel like you have a place to belong, you can get through anything."

Well damn.

"Damn. Every time I think you're a total moron, you say something completely wise like that Em. I hate that. Choose one or the other, won't you?" Oddly their normal banter is soothing. I hear a thump and am out of my seat before I hear the breathless voice from upstairs.

"I'M GOOD! GRAVITY DECIDED TO ATTACK BUT I PREVAILED!" I love that she has a sense of humor about that shit. Alice is giving me a "see what I mean?" glance. I have to admit that I hear what they're saying. I am going to talk to Steven about this shit. Or maybe I should call Carlisle. Steven might put a hit out on Renee in Bella's honor or something.

"Dad, your phone is ringing. It's Carlisle." Bella's flushed face pops into view. I can't help but grab her and hug the crap out of her when I see her even as I answer the phone. She squeaks in surprise before kissing my cheek and dancing into the kitchen with a happy bounce. Yeah, I'll listen to the Squirt but I'm keeping my eyes on her for backslides.

"Hello?"

_"Charlie? Hey, it's Carlisle. I'm going to need those contractor's names sooner than expected."_

"Is everything ok? I just realized it's kinda late there."

_" Well, it's a long story, but I think Forks is getting four new residents this summer."_

"Uh, what?" Is he serious? That would be very cool. The hospital has been looking for a chief for a long time and it'd be nice to have he and his lovely Mrs. around.

_"We've hit the end of our patience here. A trio of harpies broke into the house, tasered my guard and set up seduction camps in the boys' bedrooms. Esme is beyond fed up and I am too. I'd like to see our boys not feel like they're worried for all our safety every time they go to school."_

"Holy shit!" I've attracted attention from all three kids. "When do you think you'd move? I can email you a list tomorrow and I'll help in any way I can. I'm not shocked that you want a new start after the last month but I'm surprised you're moving here permanently. Pleasantly surprised. Just tell me what we can do."

_"Thanks Charlie. It means a lot."_

**BPOV**

"Huh. Wonder what's going on? He has his happy but focused face going on right now. That's always intriguing." I love my girl. She's so attuned to everyone's faces that it's kinda freaky but in a good way.

"Well, I'd say the rich doc is leaving Chi Town but I'm wondering what that last month thing was about?" Emmett really is like another girl when it comes to gossip. Charlie rolls his eyes and gives me an amused look before heading to the kitchen to hear better.

"Let's look it up. They're rich and well known, right? Maybe one of the boys had an affair with the Mayor's wife or something." Alice has that insane curiosity look on her face again that is just scary.

"Guys, maybe we should just ask Dad." My attempts at 'voice of reason' only work about 50% of the time but I keep trying none the less.

Alice and Emmett are already on the couch with Alice's laptop and Google on screen. As usual, I'm pulled in despite myself. She types in Carlisle's name and we get a ton of recent hits from every major news outlet in the country.

"What the fuck?" I'm not sure which one of us said it but we all seem to be thinking the same thing.

Alice clicks on a major network's site and we all read the article detailing how Carlisle's son, Edward was arrested for sexual assault only to find out that the girl in question was a psycho-stalker chick who staged the whole thing. There's a picture beside the article that I find myself focused on intently. It's a young man with pale skin and crazy-looking bronze hair. He has the greenest eyes I've ever seen and a smirk that you just want to kiss the hell out of as soon as you see it.

"Beautiful."

"Uh, B? You ok there, champ?" Oh shit. That was out loud wasn't it? I can feel my face flame in embarrassment.

"Don't feel bad, B. I'm a dude and even I have to admit he's hot." Alice and I give him incredulous looks. Emmett has never been the type to comment on another guy before though this guy's is gorgeous enough to distract anyone.

"Yeah but with a father like Dr. C, he'd have to be fine." I decide not to focus on whether Alice is drooling over Carlisle or Edward.

"Oh, sweet. Videos." When she clicks on the first link, I realize that it's a cell phone video.

"Holy shit." That was me, I know it. It's a pretty horrific scene at what looks like a police station. I know I whimper out loud when he falls to his knees at the end of it but I can't help it. I just want to hold him and tell him it'll be ok.

"Fuck. That's brutal. I just want to beat the shit out of that chick or hug him to death or something." Alice clicks on the other link before grabbing my hand. We're all stuck watching now because we need to know how he came through it all. It's an interview. This boy, this beautiful boy, doesn't display the anger or bitterness I would have expected. He spent most of the interview talking about how this shouldn't discourage other victims from coming forward and how important it is to be supportive. He's clearly sick as a dog the whole time but he keeps talking even when his voice is hoarse.

"Fuck me." Indeed, Alice. Indeed.

The last shot is of the whole family together on the sofa talking quietly. I hear Alice gasp but I have no idea why. When I follow her eyes, I see them focused on a blonde boy next to Mrs. Cullen.

"Well damn. That is one attractive family." Emmett was the one to say it but we're all thinking it. The boy, Jasper, has sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. His smile is a bit puckish, like you think he'd have a secret you'd be dying to know. Hmm….I get why Alice is staring now. If Edward is my kind of boy, Jasper would be hers. Interesting.

"So you guys know about why the Cullens are moving, I take it." It doesn't matter that it was public domain or that we're all old enough to read the news, we all still look like we got caught with our hands in the cookie jar. "Stop looking so damn guilty. It's obviously not a secret and I was going to tell you all anyways. The Cullen family is moving to Forks." He goes on to explain more of why they're moving and about how he's going to help with finding workers and such.

"Well damn." Again, well said Alice.

**APOV**

Huh. The Cullen family will be joining the community of Forks this summer. Charlie was obviously excited as he told us. It sounds so bizarre and exotic in a bad way, this life they're leaving in Chicago. What kind of 15 year olds have grown women breaking into their bedrooms? Sheesh.

Though they are quite the teenage specimens. Edward a tall drink of total yumminess. I know Bella was drooling over him right away, and I have to concur that he is utterly lickable. Then there's Jasper.

If I wanted to lick Edward, then I want to eat Jasper whole. Um…ew. That is bringing about horrible Silence of the Lambs flashbacks….new analogy.

"Ali? Why are you mumbling about fava beans and Chianti? Do you have a meal you want me to fix or something?"

"Fuck no!" Bella looks startled by my vehemence. "Sorry, I mean, no thanks. I was having Silence of the Lambs flashbacks." She looks puzzled for a second before it hits.

"Ew. No more fava beans in this house…..thanks Al." I giggle and cuddle into her side happily. With Rose in Emmett's room, we have the bedroom to ourselves all night long. I plan to take advantage of that.

"Er, I was thinking about the Cullen boys…or Cullen and Whitlock boys, I suppose." She doesn't even pretend to misunderstand.

"You're not freaked out that I had such a….visceral reaction to Edward's picture, are you?" My sweet girl would rather do anything than hurt my feelings.

"No Babe. I had the same kind of thing to Jasper though your Edward was yummy too." She blushes so sweetly I have to kiss her. I lean into her gorgeous face and press my small lips to her full ones. I can feel the heat rush through my body at the first swipe of her tongue but want to finish this conversation before I ravish her.

"We both know we're bi, so it's not a shock to have little crushes on boys…or big crushes. It's hard to say which yet but we're not hiding it from each other or freaking out about it. We're open and talking. Ooo….maybe we can corrupt them into having gay sex in front of us." That gay porn I ordered was so fucking hot.

"Ali, they're step-brothers. I don't think we can expect to turn them into bi-lovers. It's not like we have to worry about it anyways. Well, I don't. Jasper will go nuts for you, darling. You know he will." I want so badly for her to see herself how I see her.

"Well of course he will, as Edward will for you." I ignore her derisive snort. "But, we agreed to figure this shit out together. If we can't have them together, we don't have them at all, right?" I don't want to sound insecure but there is a tiny part of me that's afraid she'll fall for this guy and decide she was just "curious" instead of really bisexual like me.

"Alice Brandon, shut the hell up." Whoa, I pissed her off. I find myself suddenly on my back with Bella looming over me. Do not get distracted by her gaping top showing her tits….do not get distracted by her gaping top showing her tits.

"Eyes up here short stuff." Oh damn. I got distracted.

"They're just heaving so beautifully because you're angry." She sighs before lowering herself flat on top of me. I can't see my favorite playthings anymore so I focus back in on her face.

"I love you with all my heart. I can't be happy without you in my life and bed, Baby. You have to trust in that and know that I physically couldn't leave you for a guy because I'd be leaving a part of myself." I know she's right. I'm the same way.

"Sorry. It's easy to get scared sometimes." I kiss her beautiful cheek with reverence when she sighs quietly.

"I know, but we're in this together, Ali. Always." That's all I needed to hear. I grab my girl and roll her over so I'm hovering above her. I begin with small kisses to her face before locking my lips onto hers and slowly entering her warm mouth with my tongue. Her hands stroke down my body to my ass to grab me tight and hold on.

Bella was wearing one of Charlie's old flannel shirts as a nightgown. I'd never tell her because I love to buy her new stuff too much, but the sight of her in her old comfy clothes always turns me on to no end. I lower my hand to her knee and pull it over my hip before running my hand up her silky thigh to push her shirt up over her delicious ass.

"Mmm…so good Babe." We're whispering so quietly that we'd never hear each other if we weren't literally on top of each other. I push back from her so I can unbutton her shirt. Each button reveals another slice of pale skin that I kiss until I get to her belly button. I never meet panties though.

"Oh naughty girl. No panties? However shall I punish you?" I grin wickedly before pushing my face back up to her tits. God, those breasts should be national monuments. They are fucking epic. I nuzzle my face into her plump mound before licking delicately at her nipple. They both harden so I use my hand to tweak the other into a tight nub. She's already writhing under me and panting. Her breasts are beyond sensitive to the touch. Without pause, I lower my mouth and pull a large portion of her breast into my mouth. I work my mouth over it so that I'm sucking hard enough to please her while my free hand hones in on the promised land.

Bella's pussy is drenched in her fluids when I touch her, drawing a gasp from both of us. Her tit pops out of my mouth with an audible pop when I gasp. I realize I'm neglecting them so I hop to the other while my hand strokes her lower lips with light touches.

Bella suddenly rears up and grabs my body tight. She rips my camisole over my head and starts to frantically push my panties down over my butt cheeks. I untangle myself from her long enough to get completely naked which gives her the chance to push the shirt off her shoulders to the bed. Fully naked, we kneel facing each other and start caressing every inch of skin we can find. Her hand zeroes in on my pussy immediately while the other goes straight to my ass. Fuck.

Bella reclaims my lips while her hands tease both my holes. I use my own to begin a frantic rubbing of her clit. Her legs widen on the bed so that her pussy is easier to access which allows me to use both hands while still kissing her mouth. I rub her clit furiously with one and use the other to fuck her tight hole in fast strokes. When her breath starts to speed up to her climax, I tear my mouth away from her and lean down to bite her nipple. She throws her head back on a silent scream of release and I'm blown away by the sheer beauty of Bella in pleasure.

Her body quakes as she comes down from her high so I'm startled when she suddenly whirls me around to lay me flat on the bed. Her mouth goes immediately to my core to begin a fast rhythm of plunges while one hand rubs my clit with a quick pace. She pushes her other hand up to my mouth so I pull them in and suck them like she's giving me a cock to lick. She pulls them out and moves them to my ass to push into my tight entrance with one rough thrust.

Fuck. She's now fucking my pussy and ass with furious pounding fingers while sucking my clit hard. I can see her brown eyes locked on my own waiting for me to erupt. It's too much. I turn my head and bury my face in the pillow so I don't scream down the house when I come violently. She switches back to licking my hole to gather every ounce of my cum and drink it in. She sweetly carries me through the aftershocks before crawling up my body to cuddle.

We do manage to get dressed and curl up together again before we fall asleep but it was a close call this time. I'm suddenly drained by the day, but am still coherent enough to realize that the image in my head before I drift off is of my girl and I curled around two beautiful boys in a large bed. I'll be damned if I don't make it happen.


	35. Inspired & Ready: Flashback Crossover

**A/N: We're crossing over so they can start to meet. It's early May now so they're all still in school but maybe they'll see each other soon...**

**SM owns Twilight**

**BPOV Age 15**

I was already moving to my sketchbook before I even woke fully. The scene from that cell phone video where Edward fell to the ground and his sweet interview both replayed in my mind over and over again all night long. In the first, hands of those he loves helped to raise him up. In the second, he himself offered a hand of helping to those who have been victimized. Inspiration typically struck me at the strangest times but this was on another plane altogether. I felt energized with purpose to create the sculpture in my mind that would be my own view of helping hands.

I thankfully did manage to wake fully up before hitting the stairs with my sketchbook, so I ran back into our room to grab some pajama pants and a hair tie before heading down to the kitchen for coffee and some quiet time to myself. Charlie used to sigh when he saw all of us drinking coffee from about age 12 on up but now he just accepted the fact as inevitable, especially since his own addiction fueled our desire to try the stuff. The only one not allowed was Alice, for obvious reasons.

Armed with liquid gold and a fertile mind, I settled at the table and lost myself in the process of sketching my next work with pure joy. I never realized it was 4 am or that no one else was up yet. My concentration was so absolute that when Charlie came into the kitchen at 6:30, it took him 6 tries to get my attention.

"Sheesh Bells. That was some focus you had going. What's that?" He was as curious about my vision as he always had been so he sat down and pulled the sketch towards him with his own singular focus. I hopped up to grab myself a refill of coffee before looking over his shoulder. "It's hands, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I kept thinking about the Cullens and then us. We're always around to lift each other up and it's remarkable. This is sort of to honor that, I guess." The sketch was complete which actually shocked me. I usually take a few days to get everything perfect. "Maybe I can donate it to charity or something after it's done. It would kind of extend the giving, if you will."

"Damn. Every time I think I can't get prouder of you, kiddo, you do something extraordinary like this. It's brilliant. Do you mind scanning this in to the computer? I'd like to send a copy to Carlisle because he loves your work so much." His pride always made me feel warm and safe but today he made me feel a million feet tall.

"Um, sure, if you think he'll like that." I don't want to douse Charlie's enthusiasm, but the Cullens are big city arts supporters from what I hear, so it's not like they'll get anything from a 15 year old's creative process.

"I'll do it Dad!" Alice had somehow snuck into the kitchen which is pretty impressive given the amount of energy she normally exudes. I hate that old show Seinfeld, but I did see a resemblance between the way that Alice and that Kramer guy come into a room. They both make an impression. "Oh, it's beautiful B! It's perfect!" She snatched up the picture and darted away before either of us could so much as blink.

"Do you have the decaf coffee she likes? Let's switch the pots now." Dad had a deep and abiding fear of Alice on caffeine that the rest of us shared. It was a scary thing to behold, that's for sure. I ran over and started a new batch with decaf before she returned. She normally wouldn't bother but on Saturdays she loved to have her coffee.

"Done….whew…that could've been bad." I saw Dad snort in agreement at my worry. "I don't have homework so I'll be out in the shop probably most of the day. I have those wood pieces that Carlisle sent me as thanks for the sculpture I gave him. I think I'll use those and whatever metal I can find. Hmm…." My mind was already outside, so without another word, I headed to my shop to get lost in my art.

**EPOV**

Ugh. I hate hotels.

We had not wanted to stay at the house until we were able to clean everything up from the cops and do a security sweep, so we had gone to a discreet hotel and rented a couple of rooms. It was late by the time we got here so we were all having a slow start. Jazz had woken up a few minutes ago and was currently messing around on his phone while waiting for room service to bring coffee.

"Holy shit!" Jasper was sitting bolt upright with one hand on his phone and the other gripping the arm of the sofa. I was instantly worried since our luck has been somewhat sketchy of late.

"What? Did the media find out we're moving already? Dad has to sit down with the board today to tell them. Mom is going to call a conference meeting with her staff too, so they don't even know yet though they often work from home so it's not a huge thing, I'd guess." I know I'm rambling but I hadn't slept well and was tired of all of it.

"Um, no but Alice Brandon has sent me a friend request on Facebook." He sounds kind of confused and awestruck at the same time.

"Wait, what?"

"She sent me a friend request with a message saying that they all look forward to meeting us and will help us with getting the house set up anyway they can." Huh.

"She doesn't waste any time, does she?" I pull out my own phone and find a similar notice. Bella had not added us though. "Bella didn't add us yet though."

Jasper wanders over to me and sits beside me on the bed. "Well, from what Steven says, Alice is very outgoing and Bella is more than a little shy so that's not necessarily a surprise given her modesty. I mean, anyone who can create art like she does but do so without courting attention would have to be modest." He's stroking my leg in a soothing motion to try to erase my tension.

I can't even explain why my heart suddenly hurt at that brief second when I thought that maybe she doesn't want to be our friend. It's stupid since I know it's a new idea for all of us to think we'd be in the same place plus we've never met or spoken.

"Hell, she may not even know our names, faces, even genders at this point." Jasper leans down to kiss me sweetly before answering my random thought.

"I imagine if she didn't, then Alice will make sure she does. Judging by her pictures, she and Bella are pretty much joined at the hip, so she'll probably hear any news we relay in short order." A brief image of them joined at the hip in a much naughtier way than he meant flashes through my mind.

"Oh fuck…that mental image is going to be hard to erase." I guess Jasper went there too from the look on his handsome face. Hmm…..

I was seconds from pouncing on my man when a loud knock interrupted my movement.

"Fucking cockblocker." I guess Jazz agreed with my growl of annoyance. I strolled to the door after adjusting the issue in my flannel pajama pants and opened it to find Dad looking very excited.

"Hey, did either of you bring a laptop or tablet? Mine died and I need to look at something Charlie sent." He's mighty peppy this morning. I think the idea of leaving Chicago must really appeal to him.

"Yeah, what do you need?" I went and grabbed my laptop off the coffee table before plunking down on the couch with a huff.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Room service brought your coffee." Dad turned around and pulled the cart into the room behind him. "I thought my handsome face would be enough to perk you up but I guess I was wrong." We didn't really stampede him trying to get to the caffeine, but it was close.

"Morning boys!" Mom has arrived and is just as perky. Huh….even though we all have shit to do before we can make this official, we all seem to be feeling better from just having made the decision.

"Well, damn. That's just…perfect." Mom was looking over Dad's shoulder at something on the screen. "The hands motif works so beautifully. It's abstract enough to allow people to interpret it the way they choose but you get the general idea of what she's trying to convey. Oh! Do you think she'd agree, Carlisle? It would be perfect." They were gushing about something.

"Care to share, parental figures?" Jasper was obviously just as intrigued as I was. "You guys look like you're going to have kittens over there so it must be good." He lounged down on the opposite sofa right before Dad started talking. I wandered over to sit beside him to hear what the hell was going on.

"Well, Charlie's gang heard his half of our phone call last night so they knew something was up. By the time that we ended the call and he went to tell them our news and why we're moving, they had already been online looking up recent events to figure out what was happening. Charlie said Bella and Alice were indignant on your behalf, Edward but that they were all set to help us however they can with the move."

"Yeah, I got a friend request from Alice Brandon on Facebook this morning. She offered her assistance there, as well." Jasper filled in what we knew.

"Well, when Charlie got up this morning, he found Bella in the kitchen lost in her own world sketching. Her coffee was stone cold and it took him many tries to get her to notice him. She got inspired by the sense of family she saw in us and their own unique family. She was drawing up her next sculpture and finished it in record time. He said she's already out in her shop working on it." He turned the laptop and handed it to us so we could see. "Esme and I had planned to donate a large amount to the hospital to both ease my departure and to build the new wing that will help a lot of veterans. We toyed with finding something to commemorate it as a donation…."

"It's perfect, but do you think she'd sell it to you?" It really was perfect. The drawing was detailed enough to convey her vision of dark wood in a hand-like base with gleaming abstract metal figures showing what looks like someone offering aid. The detail of her vision made it magical.

"No, I don't think she'd sell it to us. She outright gave me the sculpture I admired last time I was there. Your mom sent her some teak wood as a thank you which she plans to use as the base. I was thinking we could maybe convince her to accept some high quality metal for the rest as payment. Charlie thinks if we make it so she can use whatever it is to make the piece better, she'd be more likely to accept it." Ok, so I had a crush before but now I'm seriously attached to just the idea of a girl so sweet she'd only accept a payment from a friend for work if it was for the art she creates. It went against most everything I'd experienced in high society, so it seemed even more special.

"I also think we may be able to upgrade her workshop a bit so she has a higher ceiling to work with but I'll have to work on her for that one once I meet her in person." Mom had that determined gleam in her eye so I knew she'd succeed. "What do you boys think metal-wise?"

"Bronze or copper mixed with a darker metal might be a great contrast." I said it even before I realized what I was thinking but I instantly knew it was a perfect mixture for this piece.

"Oh perfect! I can sort of see it in my mind with that gleaming bronze finish. Oh Carlisle, will you call Charlie now?" She used the big blue kitten-eyes on him so he was a goner.

"Yes dear but let's let the boys get their stuff together and such. We're back in the house already. Chaz was there first thing to sweep the place. He's still pissed that he got attacked by a teenage girl so no harassing the poor guy." I don't think either of us had any intention of giving him shit about that.

"That wasn't a teenage girl, it was a barracuda. No worries, Dad. Chaz is family….speaking of which, I had an idea that I want to run by you for him and the other security people we've had around for years." I briefly outlined the idea I had to fund a security firm that installed specialty security products but also offered self-defense classes and the like. I thought they could even have a charitable side that worked with assault victims pro bono to help them learn to feel safe in their own environments and learn to protect themselves. Dad was all for it and we already had the perfect guy to run it in Chaz. It was a win-win situation all the way around.

_Two weeks later_

Our whole family has been incredibly busy the last couple of weeks. We got the house cleaned up and as secure as possible while Dad met with the hospital board to tell them he was leaving. They were pretty upset but the very large contribution that we were giving the new veterans wing finally convinced them it was going to be ok. We were pretty much building the entire wing so they had no room to give him shit. Plus he had a number of names for suitable replacements ready so they weren't left in the dark. At first, Forks Hospital apparently thought it was a joke that such a famous surgeon wanted to work there. Charlie managed to convince them at last that it was true so they were elated with the whole thing.

Mom had talked to her office who would be handling the day to day things in her absence. She'd still travel and work with high profile and special clients but would be available via phone and webcam instead of in person to her staff here. Mom was flying out to the house today to meet with the contractors one on one to go over every single specification.

We had spent an evening together pouring over the building plans of the huge old house to determine what room should be where. It was cool because Jazz and I would still have a floor to ourselves and Mom and Dad would have a small two-floor wing for their rooms and offices. The basement was going to be an indoor pool for half and the other half would be a gym. We'd have a den on the ground floor for all of us, but we'd still have room on our floor for our own game room as well as a music room. There were also several outbuildings that Jasper and I could commandeer as workshops.

The media now knew about our departure but surprisingly were somewhat supportive. The details of our break-in were leaked, which didn't surprise anyone, so the world knew about the issues we had faced. The vast majority of media outlets aired positive pieces about protecting the family and living a simpler life. Granted, an indoor pool and mansion aren't simple to most but to us, it would be a quiet existence.

Demetri was all for our retirement to country living, as he put it. He had decided to go pro immediately. His parents had been supportive once he explained that he needed to start fresh and was planning to resume classes in the off season part time and finish once he retired. A lot of different teams were sniffing around but right now it seemed like he might end up with our own Chicago Bears for a year to start. They were willing to offer him a rare deal that allowed him the option of leaving after two seasons if he so chooses.

It was currently a Thursday morning before school. I had just crawled into the shower when a strong arm wrapped around my waist.

**JPOV**

"Mmm…morning lover." Edward in the morning was the sexiest sight ever. He was so grumpy and ruffled with his whiskers and crazy hair. I just wanted to eat him up. Well now, that might be a fantastic idea.

"Morning love." He turned in my arms and pressed his lips to my own with a happy sigh. Moments like this where we get to just be together quietly are the ones we treasure most. His soft kiss quickly became heated when he felt my morning wood press into his own erection. We began a grinding dance of roaming hands and tangling tongues that ended up with his back against the wall of the shower and me pressing up and into his belly with every stroke of my tongue. The rain-like showerhead poured hot water down onto our skin as we rubbed together.

"I want to ride you so sit down gorgeous." Edward was not wasting time. He pushed me onto the wide seat in his shower before grabbing the lube disguised as body oil. While he poured some on his hands to prepare himself, I took advantage of my new height and grabbed his beautiful cock hard before pulling him over to my waiting mouth.

The head was leaking precum in little drops so I stuck my tongue out and caught them before they were swept away. Edward groaned low in his throat the second my tongue touched his sensitive slit. He raised one leg and placed his foot beside my ass on the bench for leverage as he leaned down with one hand and started to rub lube on me. I took to kissing a line from hip to hip before licking up and down his coppery trail of hair. When he finished lubing my cock, I was able to grab his own again and slowly began to wrap my lips around the tip. I saw one of his hands reach behind his back to probe his own asshole with lubed fingers.

"You better get yourself nice and slick baby because I want to fuck you so good you feel it all day." I had pulled my mouth of his cock long enough to speak but dove right back on and plunged it all the way into my throat in one motion while he cursed and rocked above me. He was hot and hard in my mouth and filling my throat. I pulled back off before beginning a fast bobbing motion to spur him along.

He must have really been feeling the intensity because he pulled his cock away from me in one move before he pulled my hips to the edge of the seat and placed both knees beside them. I couldn't tear my eyes away from his vibrant green gaze as he slowly lowered.

**EPOV**

Fuck. I was seconds from coming while he sucked me but I wanted to feel his cock in me when I came, so I pulled away. Now, as I slowly lowered my hips to meet his hardness, I felt lost in his blue eyes that carried so much love and passion. I felt his hardness hit my butt and reached around to spread my cheeks and guide him home. The feel of his tip pressing into my pucker seemed electric this morning. I went slow for both our sakes and felt the tip pop into my asshole with a burn before lowering down in one long drop.

His cock was so hot in my ass that I wanted to scream in a kind of primal joy but I contented myself with looking into his eyes and started to raise and lower myself slowly. His hands stroked from my knees to my ass where they gripped me in a kneading caress. I moved up and down over and over again never breaking eye contact with my lover. His strong callused hands travelled from my ass up to my shoulder and finally he plunged them into my wet hair and pulled my face towards his waiting lips.

His kiss broke the leash on our control in its fervor and hunger. I began to bounce on him with frenetic little noises which he assisted by slamming his cock up into my ass over and over again. We were tangled in a wet mess of limbs and grunts for minutes before the intensity started to ramp up again. He wrapped his arms around me and grabbed onto my shoulders almost as if he could pull me down harder onto his dick. I continued to tangle my tongue with his as I held my hips steady and let him drill his hard length into my asshole ferociously. We were bound so tightly together that my cock was being rubbed and stimulated by both our bodies.

His rhythm hit a fever pitch, sparking my nerves so intensely that I came in a messy gush all over both of us with a long moan into his mouth. He continued to pound into me for another minute before his pace faltered and I felt him fill me with hard pulsing spurts.

We sat tangled together for several minutes kissing gently and cuddling before we both hopped up and washed quickly. We usually got in a romp in the morning so we weren't late but we did now both need to refuel so we rushed through the rest of our ablutions in quiet contentment. On the way downstairs, I remembered what I had planned to ask him this morning.

"Have you heard anything else from Alice?" He was fully open about their limited contact. She was posting a lot of pictures of her and Bella wrapped around each other which had fueled some serious screwing for us as we both described our fantasies to each other. Yes, it was probably fucked up to do, but we are teenage boys so I'm not beating myself up over it.

"Nah man. Her status was about some club at school yesterday so I think she's been busy. Bella's been locked in her workshop a lot lately as well from what I can gather. Alice posted something the day before yesterday about doing homework while watching the master at work so I think that's what she's talking about." He was more and more in-like with the little one with every post he read. I have to admit that my admiration of the lovely Bella only increased with each picture posted. Since Alice had also friended me, I could see them all whenever I wanted.

"Well, Dad said she was hesitant about the metal but agreed that a veterans' hospital was perfect for what she envisioned with the piece. He says she's just worried about it not being good enough."

We both made identical scoffing noises. Having access to Alice's pictures had allowed us to see so much of Bella's work that we both knew she never did anything that wasn't great.

"Boys!" Shit! Neither of us were expecting Mom to be waiting at the bottom of the stairs. Jasper jumped so much he almost fell so I reached back to grab him. We got steady and turned to look at our very amused mother. "Sorry sweethearts! I didn't mean to scare you. I just got a call from your school, and guess what?"

"Esme they haven't even had coffee yet so don't torture the poor kids." Dad was a smart man. I gave him a look of gratitude which made him snort.

"Ok, ok. Look, your school called to tell us that they had a huge mishap with the pipes. You are both out of school for the rest of the week!"

"SAAA-WEET!" Jasper was ecstatic. He hates English so any excuse to avoid class thrills him.

"How bad is it?" I was just curious though I was obviously excited as well.

"Pretty bad. There's a lot of water damage they need to work on in some of the classrooms. They're not sure but it might be a prank gone wrong. The pool was filled with jello but they're not sure if it's a freak coincidence or not." I gave her a curious look. "Yep, someone thought it would be funny. Right now they think it's a fluke that it happened at the same time but they will investigate."

"That's an old one. It was around even in my time." Dad was snickering happily at his memories.

"So, how would you boys like a field trip?" Mom was almost bouncing with joy. Wait…does she mean….?

"Forks?" I didn't bother asking the full question. I wanted answers now.

"Yep. Your Dad is coming out tomorrow night but you two could come with me today if you want. I can't rent a car for you because you're only 16 Jasper but I'm sure we'll figure something out. You can see the area, check out the new house and meet Charlie and his kids!" Now she was full on bouncing.

"Hell yeah! Let's go!" I was all in and I could tell Jasper agreed with me. We're going to Forks and I may just get to meet the lovely Bella before nightfall.


	36. Crash Into Me: Flashback

**Hi! Sorry for the delay. RL has been sucky to me the past week or so. Here we go...I promise to update quickly for the next chapter!**

**SM owns Twilight.**

**BPOV Age 15**

Gah, I hate mornings, or at least I hate school mornings. If I'm up of my own free will it's one thing but school days just suck.

"Morning Babe!" Alice was extra perky today. How could I fall in love with a morning person? It just doesn't seem real.

"You're grumpy. I'll get you coffee." I sat up quickly to protest but she just shook her head at me. "Very funny B. I'm not that bad on coffee but I'm already too pumped today to need it." Awesome. We're all safe. "Morning Dad!"

I heard grumbling before he stuck his head in the doorway. "I'll make sure she stays away from the coffee, kiddo. You sure you're ok to cook a big dinner tonight? Esme wanted to make sure it wasn't an inconvenience to you."

"Yeah, Dad, I got it. I'm actually going to make extra meat and fish for the next few days since I'm still knee deep in my current project. It'll work for pasta and stuff as well. It's already marinating and I'm going to have Ali stop by the store with a list of fresh veggies. I'm thinking we'll grill, ok?" He nods his agreement before wishing me a good day and shuffling down the steps. A few minutes later I hear Al wish him a good day at work followed by his cruiser starting up.

"Here's your coffee sweetie!" As long as she's bringing caffeine, I can handle the bouncing thing she's doing and enjoy the effect on her swaying boobs. I sat quietly sipping the precious beverage for a few minutes while she chose my wardrobe for the day and accessories. It's best to just go along with what she wants at this point. We've had enough disagreements in the past that she knows my limits well. Jeans and a Stones t-shirt with knee high boots are today's choice so I'm cool.

"Thanks Ali. Sorry, you know I can't help my morning grump." I get a sweet smile before that certain spark enters her eye.

"It's still an hour until we have to leave and we're all alone here in the house. Whatever shall we do?" Her devilish smile alerts me that I'm about to get pounced so I set down my coffee and wait for the delicious attack to begin. She surprises me by grabbing a strap-on from our secret hiding place and dancing towards the door. "Why don't we have a shower?"

**APOV**

I've been wanting this since I woke up with Bella's breast in my hand. I hate waiting but managed to hang on a full hour before waking her up. Now, I was towing my girl to the bathroom where our little shower waits. She's already getting naked on the way, so I join her by removing my skirt and top in a flash.

"No underwear, Alice? Would you have gone to school like that all day if I hadn't woken up?" I nodded which put that special sex-ninja gleam in her eye. Oh hell yeah baby! I'm so gonna get fucked hard.

When she leans in to start the water and adjust the temperature, I use her distraction to my advantage and grab her tits in both hands from behind. They're full and soft and warm from her rest. I want nothing more than to suck on them for hours but have to content myself with twirling her nipples around and around until she climbs into the tub pulling her hair up as she goes.

"We'll have to do this hard and fast, lover. Do you want to fuck me or would you like me to fuck you? Hmm?" She pulled the strap-on up to her mouth and began to lick it voraciously but kept her eyes on mine.

"Fuck me in the ass, Baby. I want to lick your pussy then." She smiled with those perfect full lips so I just had to lean in and kiss her long and hard. We started a hard rhythm of grinding and groping against the shower wall before she turned away and grabbed the body oil to lube up. I helped her fasten the straps but kept getting distracted by her swaying breasts with hard nipples. I latched onto the left and began to suck hard while pinching the other.

"Fuck yeah, love. Suck my tits, bite me and mark me as yours." Oh fuck. I went back to her other breast in a flurry of switching hands and did indeed suck her so hard she would probably be marked. My girl was mewling in pleasure, so I dropped one hand and slammed three fingers into her hot cunt in one fast push. She clutched my shoulders and came on a long sweet little whimper.

"You're so beautiful when you come, Baby. Let me taste you now." I brought my fingers up and began to lick them clean but she wouldn't let me have all the fun. She began to suck on a finger and rub it with her tongue as one hand drifted down my body and into my crack to stroke my asshole. Bella brought her open mouth back to my own as she started to probe me and stretch me to make sure I was ready.

Finally she was satisfied so she abruptly turned me to face the wall and spread my legs before rubbing her fake cock back and forth on my clit at a speed that had me drooling for more. I felt her pull away from my pussy suddenly and then felt that amazing stretching burn that precedes a good ass-fucking. She pushed it all in at once so I was full before pulling back and slamming forward again.

"You like having my cock in your ass, Ali? Hmm? Want me to fuck you harder, Baby? Do you need more?" I was nodding because I couldn't vocalize what I needed but as usual, she seemed to know. Our words were always hushed since we lived so closely with others but I was looking forward to a day when we'd be able to scream the house down while fucking like bunnies.

Bella pulled back and started to pound my ass at a frantic pace while one hand crept around and started to rub my bundle of nerves as well. Every thrust filled me so well that I wanted to weep with the intensity but it was all too fast to pause to appreciate it. I was seconds from coming when I felt her lower a bit and start to push up into my ass from a slightly different angle. That was all it took.

I slammed my own ass back into her over and over as my climax rolled through me. She gentled her rubbing and stood still to allow me to get every last sensation I could from my peak. When my spasms ended, I pulled away and turned around before kissing her sweet mouth with all the lust and love I had in me.

I knew we needed to hurry but I wanted to lick her too badly to postpone this part of our morning romp. I dropped to my knees in front of her as she leaned against the wall and pulled one of her legs onto my shoulder. That delicious cunt was shining with arousal, so I dove right in and began to lick her lips and clit over and over again. I knew she was trying to remove our toy, so I stopped long enough to help her before diving right back on my treat. I used one hand to pump in and out of her hole while I started to suck on her bundle with happy little hums. She always got mega turned on from fucking me so I knew it would be fast this time but even I wasn't expecting her to explode so suddenly on my tongue. I replaced my fingers with my tongue to catch every last drop before placing a sweet kiss on her clit and rising up.

"Well, your bun kept your hair dry but mine got a bit damp, love so we'll need to hurry this along so I can fix it." My hair wasn't too bad but I'd still need that extra five minutes.

We washed quickly before hopping out and racing through our morning dressing routines before grabbing granola bars and hauling ass out of the house. I drove like a bat out of hell and managed to make it to the school with five minutes to spare.

"Yep, I know I'm good." I was quite proud of myself on the way into the building but Bella was giving me terrified looks.

"You're a menace on the roads, Alice Brandon!" With that last remark, she headed to class and I went off to first period. Thankfully we only had about three more weeks of school and then it was more free time which meant I could seduce my woman properly and still work on getting the Cullen boys to fall in love with us….and each other if I was very, very good.

**EPOV**

"Edward, dear, are you all right?" Damn, the woman only met me last year but her mom-super-spidey-senses were just that good. I know I'm a little fidgety but I thought I was hiding it better.

"I'm fine. Just excited to be out of school." Jasper was giving me a smartass smirk from across the plane aisle. I know for a fact that he's nervous about meeting little Alice, so it's not like I'm the only one. And it's weird in general since we're in a relationship but we're both excited to meet these others that we're attracted to. Ok, trying to think that through has given me a headache.

"And I have a headache. Do you have some Tylenol?" Those were the magic words. Mom was on the case and getting me some pain pills and would also stop inquiring because she believes it's about the headache and not the fact that my male lover and I are both meeting girls we have crushes on and could possibly fall in love with too despite the fact that we've never met and they probably will run screaming when they find out that Jasper and I are in love and have butt-sex but want them to join…..

Holy shit. I'm totally rambling in my mind. This is ridiculous!

I took the pills from Mom and then lay back with my earbuds in to relax for a bit. The music does the trick so I'm at least a little more at ease by the time our plane lands on a tiny private airstrip at around 11 am on Thursday.

My first thought is that it's just so….

"Green." And that right there is why Jasper is my mate. The man thinks on the same wavelength I do a lot of the time. But it was just so much green. The lack of sun was oppressive at first but for some reason, I found it soothing. Interesting.

"It's kind of wildly beautiful. I mean, even the rain is kind of starkly pretty. I think I'll like it here." Mom grinned at me over her shoulder as we loaded into the rental car. Jasper was gazing around at our surroundings with eager anticipation. I felt the same way. This was a place of beginnings.

We headed out and after about 15 minutes arrived in a tiny town. Yikes. It was going to be one hell of an adjustment from having any type of cuisine or store available to this, but I think the benefits are higher.

"They do have pizza and Chinese delivery boys so don't look so terrified. Port Angeles is about 40 minutes away and has more restaurants and such." Mom pulled into the lot at a police station that would have fit into the entryway of the Chicago police headquarters.

On the way inside, I noticed that we got a lot of interested looks. I guess being the new people in town would keep the focus on us for a while but I'd still take that over paparazzi or crazy socialites any day.

"Esme! Welcome home!" A tall man with dark brown hair came around the counter and embraced Mom with a smile. I could see how he'd be scary in an official capacity because he had a pretty direct stare, but right now he was all smiles and friendliness.

"Charlie! It's good to see you again. The boys' school had to shut down for a few days so they joined me last minute. We can pick up dinner though so your Bella won't have to cook for a crowd." Charlie was already shaking his head.

"Bells has so much meat and fish marinating that we'll still have leftovers. I'll send Alice a text to pick up extra veggies and we'll be good to go. Edward, Jasper, welcome to Forks." He shook our hands with a quiet kindness that I had seen in his daughter's eyes on Facebook. "Well, I contacted the contractors to show up Saturday morning to meet with both you and Carlisle, so why don't we head out to the house to take a look around. The kids won't be done for another few hours."

And cue the butterflies in my stomach. I could see Jasper was a bit antsy as well but we just nodded and headed back to the car.

**JPOV**

Ok, keep it calm Whitlock. It's not like you've never met a couple of hot chicks before. I shouldn't be this nervous but Edward's concerns were valid about how we can have any sort of romance with two small town girls and still be together. I really wish there was a guidebook for this kind of thing.

The town was basically a main drag lined with shops that had various streets attached where small houses perched for the inhabitants. I knew from our parents that we would live farther outside of town so I wasn't surprised to head into a more rural landscape. After 15 minutes, Mom started muttering something that sounded like "where is that damn road" but I wasn't sure what she was really saying.

Edward let out a yell of protest when Mom turned the wheel because it looked like she was driving us off the road into the woods. Thankfully we were on a tiny beat-up road though so we both relaxed back.

"We'll be getting the drive cleared for sure." I think Mom was talking to herself again. After a minute or two, we came to a gate that was propped open. We'd need to fix that shit. Just because we were going low-key doesn't mean that no one would bother us forever.

Past the gate were more woods but they quickly opened up into a wider drive that ended in front of a sprawling rundown white house. I could see the appeal for sure but knew we'd have a lot of work to do in the meantime.

"Can we even stay here tonight?" Edward was on the same page as me apparently. I wasn't entirely sure the place was safe for overnight stays just yet.

"No. I have a room booked at the B&B a little ways back. Actually I have to call and get another for you boys." She had climbed out while answering but none of us had heard Charlie pull up behind us so we were startled when he spoke.

"Boys, you're welcome to stay with us tonight if you like. Emmett's aunt will be in town late tonight so he'll be headed there to make sure everything at the house is ok after dinner and will stay the night. His room doubles as a home office at our house but has a queen bed. If you two have a problem sharing, we also have an air mattress." Charlie started to hush Esme's protests before turning back to us.

"We can share with no problems. Thanks Chief." Edward was already charming the guy with his polite boy-next-door manners.

"Excellent. Let me text Al and let her know. Once you tell Alice something, everyone else knows within minutes so it's kind of a one-stop shop for information spreading. And Bella had a test this period if I recall correctly." I noticed Edward's ears turn a bit pink at Bella's name and was looking forward to teasing him about that in depth later.

We had seen lots of pictures but touring the house made it all more real. A lot of the damage was cosmetic so it wouldn't be too long before we could actually stay there. Apparently a real estate deal had gone south recently so several contractors were stuck without work. Charlie was thrilled that those families would have an income while helping us get moved in even quicker. He highly recommended some of the men from the local Native American reservation as the main people to work with here.

"They do quality work and aren't greedy on price. It's a different philosophy of living than you may be used to but they don't see the need to gather wealth to store away as much as others. Also, if you help one part of the rez, you help all of the rez because they take care of their own." Edward was intrigued by this concept but I was more interested in seeing if they had any native carving tips I could use. Edward may be the genius with gadgetry and such but I was damn good at designing furniture myself.

"Oh and Bella has offered to help with woodwork if you'd like. She's made most of the stuff at our house and Alice did the decorating. She's got a bit of a hero-worship going for you, Esme so she may talk your ear off." I think Mom was looking forward to interacting with girls for a change so she was excited.

We spent a while wandering around and making plans before Charlie offered to show us to his house for a rest before dinner. Mom had talked to the inn she was staying at so she would just head over later tonight. I noticed it was near the end of the school day and was suddenly overcome with a bout of nerves about meeting Charlie's kids. If nothing else, we wanted to make a good impression simply to ease our transition, so the pressure was on.

**BPOV**

Yes! I usually had art and then yearbook at the end of the day but all my pictures were done long ago for yearbook and Mr. Winkle was delighted to let me leave to focus on my current project at home. I had lunch now but was all too happy to check out and head home to work. I texted Ali and the others before heading out to walk home. It wasn't far so I was back safe and sound in less than 10 minutes. Ali texted me back to say that she'd stop home in an hour to get my input into the grocery list and tell me some interesting news since she also got to head out early because of yearbook.

With a happy sigh I wandered back to my workshop and stopped to take in my work in progress. Damn…it was really coming together. Given the size, it should've taken months to get this far but it was like I had been possessed by some energy that just _had _to finish this. Judging by it now, I'd say I could have it done in less than two weeks. It truly was beautiful.

I turned on my music and donned my protective gear before climbing to the very top of the small scaffolding I had rigged to do some work on the figures' heads. As usual, I got completely lost in my work so I didn't even notice that hours had passed or that I was no longer alone until it was too late.

**JPOV**

The house was tiny compared to even our pool house back home but had a warm and homey feel that made you comfortable instantly. The white two story home sat at the end of a street lined with three other houses. I could see a boat parked to the side and the corner of another building peeking out from behind the house. I'm guessing that is Bella's workshop. We were already out of the car when a loud horn sounded from behind us. Turning, I saw a yellow Audi zoom up to the curb.

"Alice! Why aren't you in school, young lady?" The chief sounded stern but I could hear the affection in his voice.

I realized all of that in the back of my mind but most of my attention was focused on the tiny girl springing from the car and speeding over to us. I felt like I was frozen for a few seconds but came back when Edward elbowed me harshly. I observed Alice quietly while she interacted with the man she considered her father.

"I had Yearbook last period but it's sort of over, at least my part is. Bella's too…though she left over two hours ago because Mr. Winkle wants her to work on the sculpture." She was all expressive hands and sparkling energy as she spoke in a fast cadence. Her black hair was cut now to her chin and framed her large grey eyes perfectly. She was fair skinned but so vital that there seemed to be a permanent glow about her. She was over a foot shorter than me but didn't appear child-like or delicate like you'd imagine. Her sheer vitality poured from her in waves.

"Ok then. Ali, this is Esme Cullen and these are her boys, Edward and Jasper." She walked straight up to me and stood on her toes to peer up into my eyes.

"You'll do!" She gave a quick nod to herself. "I'm Alice! I've been so looking forward to meeting you both!" I got a fast hug with a freakish amount of strength behind it before she turned and repeated the maneuver with an amused Edward. Mom met her hug with one of her own before turning to Charlie.

"Wow, you have such gorgeous girls, Charlie. How many boys have you had to threaten with a shotgun recently?" She was smiling, so I know it was a joke but the reminder of Charlie's gun-ownership definitely diverted my mental undressing of the lovely Alice. She had run over and was standing near me with one hand on both my and Edward's arms.

"Let's go so you can finally meet Bella!" She peered up at Edward with a look that reminded me of those stories about the puckish fairies that liked to cause mischief. My poor man looked a bit startled. I could tell he was unnerved by her attention and inflection in talking about Bella to him. I was enamored already but her sweet sneakiness just made me want her more.

"Well, lead the way darlin. I think this is going to be a fun afternoon." She raised her eyebrows at me when I said this before she grabbed my hand and led me to the back yard with Edward and the adults following behind us.

**EPOV**

I wanted to snicker so badly at the image of my man being towed around by such a tiny creature but the knowledge that I was feet away from Bella had my breath lodged in my throat. I could already see Jasper's crush on Alice deepening and I had a feeling my own would be just as intense. Interestingly, I wasn't jealous at all. I was already totally attracted to Alice myself so I couldn't begrudge him his feelings.

The white shed needed updating but was clearly well loved. I heard Green Day pouring out along with the whine of machinery before Alice pulled the door open. Stepping inside, I was completely struck immobile.

At first, all I saw were a pair of very shapely legs in tight jeans and knee high black boots. Following that though, I found myself staring at the most divine female ass in all of existence. It was soft and curvy with just enough padding to make things fun. I really hoped I wasn't drooling obviously.

Continuing my perusal, I saw a strong back and a slender neck that was bent over a welding torch. I could see that she was wearing an apron and shielding but it only made her hotter. The torch shut off suddenly and then she raised her mask up and I saw her profile. She was entirely lovely with pink tinged cheeks and her lip pulled between her teeth. She reached up and undid her hair tie before removing her gloves.

It happened in slow motion for me.

"Bella! Look who's here!" You could see that she believed herself to be alone from the visible jerk her body gave at the unexpected noise. Alice had spoken right as Bella started to turn which was the worst possible second.

"Meep!" Her sweet voice let out a little noise before she started to fall from the very top of the ladder-like structure. I have no idea how but suddenly I was right there in time to catch her before she hit the ground. The speed of my movement made me unsteady though so we both tumbled to the ground. I was able to spin at the last second enough that she landed on top of me and not the floor.

For a split second after we fell, our eyes met. I felt like everything in me shifted somehow so that even though we were stationary, I was still falling. Her big brown eyes blinked in wonder at me even as she blushed a delicious shade of pink. Her body was all soft and warm on top of me and I just knew.

Fuck. Me. Sideways. This is my woman.

**JPOV**

Holy shit.

**APOV**

. .

**BPOV**

It felt like I fell for hours but it must have been mere seconds. The hard body that I collided with was a complete surprise to me as I had no clue someone could move that fast. Realization came quicker after that but I was still fighting scattered thoughts.

_Jesus, he smells amazing._

_Wonder why they're here early…_

_Did I turn off the torch?_

_I wandered if he's that firm everywhere…_

My mind finally centered on the fact that I was still lying prone on a stranger's hard body. _So fucking hard…._

Gah. Focus! I pushed up and was met with the most striking green eyes I've ever seen. I got a little lost for a moment until I saw his lip quirk up at the corner. That smirk was simply delicious. I had an urge to lick it.

"Oh! Hi!" Great, Bella, just fan-fucking-tastic. I sound like an airhead.

"Hello…"

His voice was smooth like caramel but I didn't get to hear much before he was drowned out by a host of other frantic voices.

"Bella!" I knew one of those was Alice and the other had to be Charlie.

"Are you two ok?" It was a warm male voice and male hands that actually lifted me up. I turned my head to find that Jasper Whitlock was lifting me up like I weighed nothing with blue eyes that expressed nothing but pure concern and kindness. Damn. It's like they were a double threat of hotness.

Jasper sat me down and I was immediately engulfed in Alice's freakishly strong embrace. I heard murmurs and turned to find Charlie and a beautiful woman looking both Edward and myself over with concern as Jasper crossed to his friend.

"Are you ok, baby girl?" Dad had obviously done a perusal of me to check for noticeable damages but was still worried about unseen hurts.

"I'm ok, Daddy. Well, I'm ok thanks to Edward. I'm so sorry that I fell on you!" I could feel my face getting red in embarrassment.

"Oh sweetheart! It's our fault for startling you like that. I'm so sorry, you sure you're both all right?" Esme Cullen had a quiet warmth to her that I instantly loved.

"I'm fine, Mom. She's light as a feather." Edward grinned that crooked smirk at me again and I felt a little drool form in my mouth at the sight.

"I'm ok. I have frequent disagreements with gravity. It's normal around here." I smiled a little as I addressed the beautiful people. Damn….that was too much hotness in one family unit.

"Oh! Sorry dear, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Esme and am already a huge fan of your work. OHMYGOD!" The sudden Alice-like squeal at the end had me and Charlie both jumping in alarm. "It's basically done!"

Esme had run towards my sculpture and was circling and mumbling to herself. It sounded like praise, so I just sort of watched quietly. Jasper joined her instantly but just stood quietly and looked on. I was dying of nerves until I felt a gentle touch on my arm.

**EPOV**

"Huh." I reached out to touch her arm and received a sudden shock that seemed to shoot straight from my skin to my heart to my groin. She was still blushing that delightful pink color but I could see her dark brown eyes dart to my own in confusion at the sensation of our skin touching. I knew I shouldn't just randomly touch this woman, but I couldn't remove my hand if my life depended on it.

"It's breathtaking, Bella. It's like a glimpse at your heart the way the love and selflessness shines through the piece." Ok, so that was a bit more flowery and touchy-feely than I would've liked but it was all true. A sharp tug on my other hand alerted me to Alice's presence.

"You got it perfectly right!" She bounced and pecked my cheek before wandering over to Mom and engaging her in a discussion about art.

"Oh-kay." I was a bit shocked because she was literally airborne when she kissed my cheek and then moved faster than I've ever seen a human go to talk to Mom.

I heard a sweet giggle from beside me before she spoke again. "You get used to it, I swear. Just think of her like a gremlin. Only instead of water, never e_ver_ give her caffeine." Her smile showed through her eyes in a bright light that sort of stunned me. I was in serious trouble with this girl. Mom pulled her away before I could get her to speak again, but I didn't follow because I heard a throat clear lowly behind me.

Oh shit. Bella's shot-gun owning father just witnessed our little interactions. Jasper was smirking with glee from across the room at my look of terror. I noticed Tiny next to Jasper also watching with a grin.

Jesus save us if they ever team up against us.

"No kidding." Charlie's amused voice startled me.

"I said that last part out loud?" He snorted next to me and simply nodded in answer.

"Wait til you meet Emmett. That would be one unholy trinity right there." His smile had a hint of his daughter's warmth in it as well. "Thanks for catching her, son."

"Of course." And that was that. I did notice Charlie had a slightly confused look on his face but figured he'd ask if it was about me.

Mom had Bella cornered and was talking art very seriously. I heard her ask how long it would take to finish and was surprised when Bella answered two weeks. I thought it was pretty much done but she was clearly just as much a perfectionist in her work as I was in mine. After a few more minutes, we all congregated together again to head into the house. I enjoyed helping Bella stow her tools and equipment as did Jasper. I knew he was angling for welding lessons from the longing looks he gave the tools.

Bella echoed Charlie's sentiment about us staying there and had no issue with cooking for all of us combined. Mom was determined to help her though so the two sat down and came up with a quick shopping list. Alice dragged Jasper and me to the store with her which was an experience. I was used to gourmet groceries so the small supermarket seemed strange to me. She caught on to our gawking though and laughed delightedly before reminding us that we weren't in Kansas anymore, so to speak.

Returning to the chief's house, we saw a red BMW parked next to the curb which signaled that Charlie's other "kids" were here. I was curious about them after everything we'd heard from Steven, so I followed Tiny into the home with anticipation.

My anticipation turned to fury when I saw my Bella being manhandled by a large brute.

**BPOV**

If Renee had been the perfect example of a shitty mother then Esme Cullen had to be an example of a truly stellar one. She was warm and kind with a quiet strength that I admired immensely. I imagine this woman never felt insecure a day in her life which was something I'd like to learn.

She insisted on helping me cook by saying that she never got to cook with anyone at home and would love to share a kitchen. Apparently she had banned all her men from the kitchen after one too many near misses. We chatted happily about art and school so easily that I didn't even notice the time passing.

When Em and Rose wandered into the house, we introduced them to Esme. Their introductions were a great deal smoother than my own. Charlie, however, was quick to inform Emmett of my near miss after he laughed when I tripped over thin air on the way to the fridge.

Emmett grabbed me up and was holding me off the floor to do an inspection for himself when a pair of hands suddenly grabbed me from behind. Quicker than I could blink, I was behind Edward's body as he faced off with Em.

"What the hell are you doing?" Esme and I were both gaping at the irate boy as he tried to shield me. Dad, ironically, looked to be watching the scene with the same enjoyment he got from a baseball game.

"Whoa, who the hell are you and what are you doing with our Bells?" Well damn. That's all we need is a macho-male pissing contest. I started to speak but Rose beat me to it.

"Put 'em away boys. I think you're both misunderstanding the situation. I'm Rosalie Hale and this is Emmett McCarty. Bella and Alice are family to us, so he gets a little overprotective. We just heard about her near miss earlier and he was checking for injuries." I wanted to smile at her dry tone and impatient air but I decided it would be better to save the kitchen from a stupid fight so I spoke up too.

"Em, Edward was the one who caught me, so we have him to thank for my lack of injury. Now, let's introduce you properly, big bear. Jasper, Edward, these are our best friends Emmett and Rose." Edward relaxed instantly and looked a bit sheepish.

"Sorry man. I guess the fall earlier still has me on edge. It's nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you both." His grin earned him a raised eyebrow from Rose and a smirk that made me afraid she was up to something. Jasper also got an inquisitive lift of the brow. That's never good.

"Hey man! Nice to meet ya!" Emmett, as usual, didn't stand on ceremony as he pulled both boys into a manly hug.

"Easy with the bro-hugs, Em. Not everyone is used to an affectionate bear like yourself." Alice was shaking her head with a smile at the startled looks Edward and Jasper wore.

"Like you're any better, Al. I swear you have no notion of personal space." Rose was proven right as Alice jumped her with "forced cuddles". It was a frequent occurrence that none of us Forks-dwellers batted an eye at anymore. Esme merely smiled happily before returning to her chopping and starting a conversation with Rose about some common acquaintances.

The afternoon passed into evening with lots of laughs and a truly embarrassing number of blushes from me. Edward had engaged me in conversation about woodworking after he inspected all of my work in the living room and kitchen. Alice dragged all of them upstairs to check out the bedroom furniture as well which was when Rose cornered me.

"Spill, B." My confused look made her roll her eyes. "Edward Cullen is one of the most eligible young men in the country but he's never showed any preference for a specific girl before. Yet, interestingly enough, he can't stop staring at you or talking to you. Jasper looks a lot too but he seems to watch Al more so I'll bug her about that."

"Rose!" I was hissing in embarrassment. "He's being polite. It's nothing. A guy like that dates the homecoming queen not the clumsy plain artist so just drop it." She started to argue with me but halted when Esme returned.

"Bella, sweetheart, you are more talented than any artist I've met in years. I swear once the art people of Chicago see that sculpture, you're going to be beating off admirers with a stick." She swept me into a hug that conveyed pure comfort and caring. I blushed before heading to bake the brownies I had made.

**EPOV**

"Was I hallucinating just then or did Bella refer to herself as 'plain'?" I know I sounded belligerent but I couldn't stop myself. Mom, Jasper and I had all heard her statement but thankfully she didn't know that. Mom had rushed right in with compliments but her eyes met mine when she hugged our sweet girl. I could see extreme concern in their blue depths. We could tell already that Bella wasn't the type to angle for compliments so her sentiments had to be real to her.

"Shh….come on." Rosalie led us down the hall to the living room. Emmett and Charlie were watching an action movie but looked up when we entered. For all that Emmett appeared to be a stupid jock, he was really pretty damn perceptive because he looked instantly worried.

"What happened?" He was looking to his girl with a hint of protectiveness that made me like him even more.

"They overheard a conversation I was having with Bella. I was teasing her but she cut me off really fast and basically said she was plain and boring." She perched on the arm of Charlie's chair and he automatically wrapped a comforting arm around her. I could see sadness in his brown eyes but no surprise.

"Wait, she says that shit a lot?" Jasper was pissed. He was a softie for the quiet shy girl already.

"Yes. Um, I can't tell you everything but she was poisoned by her mother to think that she's unattractive and boring. She's better than she used to be but sometimes she slips back into that frame of mind more severely than others." Alice was clearly heartbroken as she spoke.

"But…." I was having trouble with my words. "She's literally the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on in my life. How can she not see it?"

"I'm not sure, son, but I'll be trying to figure out a way to help her as well." I hadn't heard Mom come in the room. "She's out back with the grill just now." Charlie got up and followed her out of the room speaking in hushed tones.

"What is her mother's name?" Jasper rarely got truly angry but when he did it was impressive. He turned to ice and could make you shiver just from his quiet words alone.

"It's not worth it just now to find her or I'd help you track her down and make her pay." Emmett was dead serious. "Trust me. I've spent years telling her how beautiful she is but it's just hard for her to grasp. We'll keep working on her, I swear."

We stopped talking when Charlie came back but he knew what had been the topic of our hushed conversation.

"I just learned some of the details recently but it's not something I can share as I'm not even supposed to know. Let's just say that I'm on it and had planned to talk to Carlisle about how to help her with her confidence." He smiled a bit but I could still see his sadness. "Now, dinner will be ready soon. It's not raining for once so would you all like to eat outside?"

We all agreed so we set out to get everything ready. Dinner was a boisterous affair with even more laughter and some seriously delicious food. I think Jasper may cut me and steal Bella for her cooking alone. And he loves me so that's saying something!

Not that I had Bella but I was head over heels for her already. I made a point to engage her in conversation most of the night about art and carpentry but we also discussed music and books. She had my attention fully which seemed to unnerve her a bit but she kept up with my chatting happily.

It was almost 10 pm by the time we all settled down. We did move back inside earlier but had continued our evening trading stories and getting to know each other. Bella offered Jasper and I the use of her truck for the weekend since we technically couldn't drive a rental. I was a bit shocked to hear that she had a truck but even more stunned when I saw it.

The fifties era vehicle had been restored beautifully so Jasper was literally drooling at the prospect of driving it. I learned that Bella wouldn't turn 16 until September but had inherited the truck. They took turns driving it to keep it in shape but everyone had their own vehicles for everyday use. She was quick to offer it for all of our visits before we moved and had our cars on hand.

Emmett and Rosalie left to visit with his aunt despite his grumbles about her hitting on his girlfriend whenever she saw her. That would be a bit awkward, I'd imagine. Mom likewise left to go to her B&B and Alice took over setting us up in Emmett's room at the house.

We bid each other goodnight before turning in. Jazz and I got ready for bed silently and didn't start talking until we were settled under the covers.

"Holy shit, E." His arms came around me in one swoop as he held on for dear life. "I didn't expect it to be so intense. I swear this is just a strange as fuck situation but they are just perfect, aren't they?"

"Oh thank God. I've been worrying that you would be upset that I couldn't stay away from Bella." I confessed this in a whisper that prompted him to claim my lips in a soft kiss.

"No, I get it completely. It was weird but when we finally all met, I just felt…." He couldn't seem to find the words so I finished his statement for him.

"Complete." He nodded sharply before speaking again.

"I can't believe what we heard Bella say though. I mean, don't get me wrong. I think Alice is pretty much the perfect woman but even I admit that Bella is probably the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. I mean, we've met so many women who pay to try to get her kind of beauty but she's just clueless about it."

"I know. I swear I'm going to get more details. You could try charming it out of Tiny but I have a feeling she'd never betray Bella unless it was to someone who loved her like her family and she will take a while before she believes we're a part of that group. We'll figure it out though." I was idly stroking his strong back through his t-shirt. "Did you notice anything odd about their bedroom?"

"Hmm?" Jasper had been lost in thought.

"Well, Alice lives here, right? So wouldn't they have two beds normally?" He sat up suddenly and stared into my eyes intensely.

"Holy crap, I didn't even realize that. I mean, I'm not assuming that they're like us or anything now that you've brought it up but it is a little encouraging that they're that comfortable together. Now, did you notice the way they move together?" He was smiling a little as he asked me.

"Yeah. They're always in concert it seems. It's pretty hot actually." I was smirking at him which caused him to grin. "Don't take this the wrong way, but I find your Alice kind of hot too. It could be useful if we ever tell them about us or something."

"Hey!" He noticed the sadness that filled me at keeping our love a secret from those two girls. "We will tell them. Neither of us can go into a relationship that would be as important as ones with them would be without being honest. We'll take this as it goes, Edward. Just remember that I love you completely." He leaned down to kiss me before laying down beside me to rest.

"Love you too." I heard a mumbled acknowledgement but knew he was sleepy. As much as I wanted to take comfort in his words, I couldn't seem to find any. These are two girls who have been raised together their whole lives in this tiny town. How could they ever understand our love for each other without hating us? And could they care for us both and each other the way they'd need to in order for us to be together?

I laid awake worrying a long time before sleep finally came. My dreams were filled with scenes of Bella turning from me in disgust or Charlie pulling his shotgun out and forbidding us from ever seeing them again. Sometimes the dreams were good but mostly they were filled with anxiety and pain. It was not a peaceful night at all. The one bright spot was admitting the truth to myself after waking from a dream of dancing with Bella under the stars. I was already in love with her.


	37. Confusion: Crossover Flashback

**A/N: I got inspired by so many new favorites and followers. You guys give me warm fuzzies! This is more of their first interactions and a few words from their puzzled parents. No lemons but I'll make it up to you in spades soon. We may jump forward to current time for a little interaction at the love-shack if you catch my drift.**

**SM owns Twilight.**

**BPOV**

Sleep hadn't come quickly last night. For some reason, knowing the sexy Edward and Jasper were across the hall was both comforting and disturbing. It was strange just how strong I felt for that boy in just a few hours.

A small hand began to caress my back and crept around toward my tummy.

"Morning sweetie." Alice was still sleepy so her voice was a little groggy which always makes me smile. She's normally so vital that the small vulnerability she shows at this time is a rare glimpse of her sweetness.

"Morning love." I rolled to face her and she started to nuzzle my neck happily. "Did you sleep ok?"

"Yep. I was worn out from meeting such handsome new men." The look in her eyes made me a little afraid. It was the same one she wore when she was planning some new scheme. "Don't you find them both just totally yummy?"

"Yeah Al, they are both gorgeous but don't get any ideas, missy. Edward needs a supermodel on his arm not me…though I think Jasper has a thing for you." She stopped her sweet nuzzling to stare at me incredulously.

"Isabella Marie Swan! You are insane! That boy stared at you for hours and spent the entire night at your side. He kept wanting to go into the kitchen to help you cook but Esme forbid it. I think she's excited to be around girls for a bit. Two teenage boys probably aren't as fun shopping and gossip companions. Anyways, he watched you all night long. It was so apparent that even Charlie noticed!" She had taken to physically shaking me with each word more and more emphatically.

"Damn, Ali! Stop before you give me whiplash you lunatic!" I pinned her down and started kissing her neck in an attempt to distract her.

"Oh no you don't. I will not be distracted." I sighed and rolled to my back. "Just make me one promise, B. Promise me you'll be open to whatever possibilities may come and stop doubting that you deserve love. I mean, I'm a picky bitch and you're the one person I love most in the world so what does that tell you? You're the one with the sixth sense about people so how can you not see the possibilities?"

"I love you too, Ali and you know I'm my own blind spot. And come on! It's not like we have a traditional relationship. How can I be open to romance from a boy and keep our relationship a secret from them at the same time?" It felt hopeless to me.

"Oh Bella. Just promise me you'll try, ok? I have a feeling that it will all work out just fine." She was doing that evil genius thing with her eyes again. "Did you notice how they are together? It's like they're extra charged when they're near each other."

I had noticed how close Jasper and Edward seemed but I wasn't holding my breath. We both rose and got dressed before going for breakfast since we had sexy houseguests. Interestingly, neither of us made a sexual move towards the other like normal. I think that having new people in the house made us both a little nervous on the physical front.

I had Al get ingredients for a frittata yesterday so I just threw them all together into a casserole pan and tossed it in the oven before grabbing coffee. I heard a throat clear and turned to see Jasper leaning in the doorway.

"Morning darling! Is that coffee? You are a goddess among women, little Bell!" I couldn't stop the blush at his sweet flirting. Jasper just made me feel warm and comfy. Edward suddenly cleared his own throat from behind Jasper. He made me feel warm too but in a more intriguing way. Not that I didn't get a little hot and bothered by Jasper too. Gah….I'm confused.

"Morning guys! Um, there's a frittata in the oven and the coffee is fresh." They were boys after my own heart because they headed straight for the liquid gold. Jasper playfully held the coffee too high for Alice to reach and had her laughingly jumping for it. Charlie joined us a few minutes later and we all sat down to eat together.

"This is nice kids! We normally all grab and go in the morning." He was happy with a full house. For such a quiet man, my Dad certainly liked to be in the middle of a crowd as long as it was his kids.

"I'm out early again today because of yearbook but B is done even earlier. Do you guys want to see the school or did you want to wait until later?" Alice was in planning mode.

"I think we'd both like to see the school we'll be attending. Mom has our records as well so we can drop them off at the office too. What time should we stop by?" Jasper was grinning at Al engagingly. I could see her preen under his attention and had to restrain my giggles. I noticed Edward suppressing his own grin.

"Well, Bella is free once lunch starts so you could come by and meet all our friends and then she can show you around the school during the next period. I know we'd both like to see your new place so if you wait around, we can ride together when I get out." I let her keep planning away until it was time for school. Dad was working all day so he was gone already. We bid the guys a quick goodbye before heading out.

The notorious small town gossip had already spread about the new family visiting town and the fact that they had been seen with Alice and Charlie both was common knowledge. Because of that we all got more attention than normal.

The banes of my existence, Jessica and Lauren both approached me with false sweetness to ask about the new "hotties". It was such a joke since they were normally heinous to me for no reason. Alice and Rose both hated the "skanky shrews" and made no effort to hide the fact as they ignored their repeated questions.

For some reason Mike Newton, Tyler Crowley and Eric Yorkie all decided to try to pump me for information as well. I rarely dealt with them as they tended to stay away from fear of Emmett's wrath and a desire to flirt with the pretty girls at the school.

I stopped by my locker before heading out to meet the guys for their tour. Unfortunately, Tyler decided to corner me yet again. I couldn't figure out why the hell he was so interested in Jasper and Edward.

"So Bella, how well do you know these new kids?" Huh?

"Um, our parents are friends but we just met. I'm sure we'll be great friends." I wasn't in the least bit worried about being their friend as I knew they were both genuine in their sweetness to us all.

"Oh." Ok, why is he disappointed by that? And why does he look determined now? "So, Bella…we're friends right?"

Well to be honest no, but I couldn't say that. "Uh, oK?" He was really starting to freak me the fuck out because he had me backed against the locker and was looming over me.

"So, why don't we get-"

"Bella! There you are love! Did you forget our date?" I was incredibly relieved to hear Edward's voice and decided to think about him calling me 'love' later. He not so subtly moved me to his side.

"No! Sorry, Edward. I got caught talking to Tyler." I was thanking him with my eyes. "Where's Jasper?"

"Right here, darlin. You ok, little Bell?" Alice was bouncing next to him and giving Tyler dirty looks.

"Yep. I'm happy you guys are here! This is Tyler Crowley one of the juniors." They nodded at him but didn't offer to shake hands or speak. Edward still had me glued to his side.

"Ah…ok. Nice to meet you both. I'm off to lunch." Tyler was gone in a blink. Alice started laughing delightedly and was soon joined by Emmett who had been lurking behind the other guys.

"Nicely done, guys. I've spent years trying to put the fear of God into Tyler and his pals where Bella is concerned. They're already afraid of Al on her own merits so it's mainly Bella they leer at." I gave him an incredulous look but noticed Alice and Rose nodding. Whatever.

"So, darlin…lead us to lunch! Now Miss Ali, why don't you tell me just what you did to make those big jocks afraid of little old you." Jasper was grinning in pure glee. They all started away with Al detailing some of her crazier schemes.

**EPOV**

Alice was a trip. I made a mental note not to ever make her angry at me though.

"You've heard that phrase 'don't piss off the fairies'? Take it seriously where Al is concerned." Bella was grinning at me sweetly.

"Is it ok that I just jumped in? You looked nervous and upset but I don't want to presume…" I really did want to presume but decided to not pressure her.

"No!" It was louder than anything I'd heard her say yet which thrilled me. "I mean to say, um, thank you. He was freaking me out a bit." She had that blush on her face that made me want to cuddle her or fuck her silly.

We continued on to the cafeteria in quiet conversation about our mornings. We had already been to the office so we were set to start our tour. It would be a serious adjustment to switch to a tiny public school like this one. Our private school class in Chicago was as large as the entire student body here.

The cafeteria was standard institutional décor but that hardly registered. The silence that greeted our entrance had stolen most of my attention.

"We don't get many new students here let alone handsome city boys so you'll be gawked at a bit. Sorry." Alice did give a few glares to people which had a remarkable effect as conversation started again. "We sit over here." She started to lead us to the back but was waylaid by two trashy young women.

"Well hello there! I'm Lauren and this is Jessica. Why don't you come sit at our table with us? We only invite the most popular people so I know you'll fit right in with us." Ew. She was orange from fake tanning and was wearing perfume that reminded me of something you'd expect a druggie stripper to have. She also had issues with personal space. Her claw perched onto my arm which was not acceptable.

"We're just fine with our current companions, thank you." I wasn't going to be rude but I did move behind Bella and put an arm around her.

"Get lost, skanks." I seriously love Rose already just for her spunk. The two wannabes scoffed but wandered off. Clearly Rose and Alice had fostered a healthy fear of their anger in the student body.

"Ugh. Thanks doll. Those two are foul!" Jasper was shaking his head at their attempt to walk sexy-like back to their table. It mainly looked like they had bad hemorrhoids.

Alice danced over to a table full of normal looking kids who didn't look like advertisements for bad plastic surgeons. She began the introductions. I was impressed at the gay couple who were so open in this tiny town. I guess I need to remember that just as the stereotypes of rich white boys were sometimes wrong, so were some assumptions about small towns.

**JPOV**

"I think I'll like it here." Bella gave me an incredulous look but just smiled at me in answer. "Well, yes it will be a change but you have a group of real friends who don't seem to care about the material stuff a lot of our classmates worship. Plus, I'm already ahead of most of these classes so homework will be easy!"

"Lazy bum." Edward was walking quietly beside Bella. We probably looked like we were guarding the tiny woman since we were walking on either side and were so much larger. Actually that sounded about right. I felt very protective of our little Bell. She reminded me a lot of Edward in her kindness and warmth but had a vulnerability that was endearing.

We had been walking around touring the school but now ended up sitting outside on the picnic tables to wait for little Alice. I had spent the morning pondering our two new lady friends. The bond they had was unique and really made me wonder if they realized the romantic possibilities. I wasn't going to say anything to Edward about my deepening suspicions just in case I was wrong. Plus, he wouldn't listen just yet…stubborn delicious man.

And there is my little sprite. Damn but that woman is FINE! She was basically skipping her way across the pavement to us. She didn't slow down though once she reached us but simply launched herself at Bella who caught her with practiced ease. I got the feeling that she didn't even have to think about the action anymore.

I listened as Edward and Alice chatted about the school building and students with Bella but my attention was drawn to the two girls' body language again. They were side by side with their heads leaning up against each other and arms intertwined. It was encouraging to my plans.

"Yo Yo Yo! What is up family?" Emmett was sauntering up to us with his Rose attached to his side. I saw Edward eye the big guy appreciatively and had to concur. He was a fine specimen of man.

"Emmett McCarty! Are you skipping class?" Well damn. It wasn't little Alice who put that scared look on the big lug's face but sweet Bella. She had one eyebrow lifted and was staring him down with a look I did not want to be on the receiving end of ever.

"Um, no?" Edward snorted out loud when Emmett phrased it like a question.

"Chill Babe! I texted Charlie that we were cutting out to see the guys' house so we're ok. Besides, we were only going to do free time in last period today." Rose looked a little intimidated but was still standing up to the "bitch-brow" that Bella sported.

"Ok then." And that was that. She went back to her default shy sweetness almost like the scary look had never happened. Edward was gazing at her in awe with a look that basically said "I worship Bella Swan."

We took off to the Swan house to drop off the cars and consolidate into Emmett's huge jeep. It was a little heartbreaking to me to leave the sweet cherry red classic truck behind but I knew I'd get to drive her again so I relented. I got over my disappointment when I realized that I'd get to hold little Alice in my lap the whole way. I started an internal mantra of "don't get a boner" over and over to keep myself from shocking her.

We spent the whole afternoon at the house until Dad arrived. Mom and Alice spent several hours touring and talking color schemes and treatments or whatever. I could tell Mom was thrilled beyond belief with her girly time. Edward had gotten engaged in a conversation about mechanics with the lovely Rose. They talked like a couple of mad scientists about various machines and potential new ideas with Emmett adding in colorful commentary.

I spent the whole afternoon with my little Bell. I really shouldn't call her "my" anything yet but she just made me feel warm and protective at the same time. Little Alice sparked a fire in my blood but Bella sparked a slow burn. It was good that I could feel for both of them so strongly. I could see Edward warming up to Alice more and more with every interaction and knew that we were on the right track. For the relationship I had planned to work, we all needed to love each other.

Bella came alive when talking about carpentry and art though the two were basically the same for her. She really did put her soul into everything she made. We snagged drawing supplies and passed sketches back and forth for everything from the mantel to the banisters. Edward finally joined us and the result of our three talents combined was astonishing. They were easily the best sketches I'd ever had a part in before and I knew the finished products would be pure magic.

"Oh my God!" Mom snatched the sketch pad from Edward's hand before he could stop her and started flipping through the pages with gusto. "I didn't think any of you could impress me more but the combination of your ideas is just…..I have no words." She wrangled Dad into the mix and he readily joined in the praise. I could see both Bella and Edward blushing at their enthusiasm.

"Bella dear, I hear that sculpture of yours is almost done. We're breaking ground on the facility in a few weeks and will have a public ceremony and reception. Esme said you could have it done in time, so we want to present it that day. We'd love it if you'd come with the sculpture and be there for the unveiling, I already talked to your dad and he agreed but I'll leave it to you. I know you've fostered your anonymity so we won't introduce you or put pressure on you but we'd love to have you….well all of you really. Everyone is invited." Excellent idea Dad! We could see them again sooner than we thought if they agree.

"Um….ok?" Edward rubbed Bella's back when he heard the nerves in her voice. "I know there's a good chance my full name will get out so I'm prepared. I just don't do well as the center of attention so I really want to just attend quietly if that's ok." Good, I had been worried about this. If a famous designer and art lover like Esme Whitlock Cullen personally selected a piece of art, it was sure to get plenty of attention. Edward and I had both gotten the story from Emmett last night about the guy who basically stalked our girl when she was barely 13, so we understood her reticence. But it was a given that some stupid media person would dig into the mysterious artist, The Swan and find it all out.

"Oh, good. I was worried for you Bella. I know you're very private but the media are crazy relentless and I was scared you'd be caught by surprise if they track your name down." Edward has stopped rubbing her back and just outright grabbed her hand when he started talking. "But, you'll have two more big guys to scare off any unwanted art admirers this time." I loved that boyish grin he had and it seemed that Bella was equally enthralled.

"Make that four, though your Mom isn't technically a guy." I could see the questions in both their eyes at our interactions with the girls. Awkward….

"Thanks." Dad was putty in Bella's palm at this point. I think he and Mom might already choose her over Edward or me at this point.

"Hey B!" Alice appeared out of nowhere and latched onto Bella like a monkey. "We're thinking dinner plans…..did you have something in mind or should we get takeout?"

"Well, actually I was planning burgers on the grill. I took them out this morning and we just need some pasta salad and chips and stuff. It'll be easy." Mom pulled Bella away from Edward and started walking to the car with both girls. Edward and I shared an amused look before he followed with Emmett and Rose.

"Son…" Dad was beside me looking uncertain and uncomfortable. I could see that he was at a loss for how to express his concern. As far as he and Mom knew, Edward and I were still ignorant of their knowledge of our real relationship.

"Um, ok. This is weird but…." I tried to think of the best way to say that we were lovers but also wanted the girls to be with us both without really saying it. "Oh! Um, sometimes Dad, it's not a matter of _'either/or'_ but a question of _'and'_." I left him to ponder that concept and hopped in the jeep for the trip back to Chez Swan.

**CarlislePOV**

I'm pretty sure there isn't a parenting book in the world that covers this fuckery….ok….um…our kids are great people so we'll just let them decide their own love lives. Oh shit, what do I tell Charlie?

**CharliePOV**

I need whiskey. I had been observing my girls for the past day as they met the Cullen family. It was clear that Edward was seriously interested in my little Bella and that Jasper was equally into Alice. What puzzled me was that Jasper seemed to be just as protective of Bella and Edward and Alice were also flirty.

Now, if I add in the fact that my two girls were in love with each other, it just got even more impossibly confusing. Interestingly enough, Carlisle and Esme seemed to be concerned as well. I hadn't noticed any overt signs of romance between Bella and Alice so I had no idea how they would know that the situation was so complicated.

When I went to the whiskey, I saw pure hunger in Carlisle's eyes. Without a word, I poured him a glass and we sat outside together and began to drink. The kids headed out to a bonfire at First Beach to show the boys some of the natural beauty of the area. Esme grabbed another whiskey and perched in front of Carlisle's chair.

I knew we were getting seriously tipsy already so it wasn't a shock to me when my friend's liquid courage caused him to start the conversation none of us wanted to have.

"So, um, Charlie…." I sighed as he searched for words.

"I know what you're going to say, Carlisle. It's just fucking complicated as hell isn't it?" Poor Esme actually tipped over in shock. We managed to get her upright again but her words knocked me on my own ass…metaphorically speaking.

"How did you know about our boys being a couple?" I did a total spit-take of whiskey in shock. After spluttering for a few minutes I was finally able to speak.

"What? I was talking about Bella and Alice being in love…" They couldn't have been more shocked if I had donned a tutu and started pole dancing.

"Um….the girls are _together_ together?" I nodded at Carlisle but was stunned when he began laughing hysterically. "Oh my fucking hellfire and muffins! _AND! _I get it! _AND!" _Hellfire and muffins?

"_And_ what you fool?" The man needed to answer me. I realized then that Carlisle and I both were far past tipsy and straight into drunk. Thankfully Esme had been more moderate.

"Jasper said something to Carlisle earlier about it not being a matter of _or_ but a question of _and_." I thought about this but the whiskey wasn't letting me comprehend her meaning. "I think they're all _bisexual_ and are interested in each other as a group as opposed to just being gay."

"Uh, is it supposed to make me feel better that my girls are not only in love with each other but possibly interested in a group relationship with two teenage boys as well?" I really wasn't sure what to make of it. "This is an impossible thing to reconcile so fast." Carlisle was nodding but still laughing like a loon.

"I agree but our kids are all old souls who are more mature than most adults I know. If anyone could make something like that work, it would be them. And it's clear that there's already a strong connection between the four even from just observing them for a day. I think if we tried to intercede and stop something from happening, it could push them away and make them believe they're unnatural or wrong for feeling the way they do. I don't want to see them have that kind of spiritual crisis just so we can be more comfortable with the status quo relationships." Esme was again the voice of reason.

"I wouldn't devalue their choices like that. I raised them to know good people when they see them and to trust their instincts so I can't go against all that now. It's just a strange thing to wrap my mind around but I'll get there. Honestly, the strength of the connection between them is freaky even for fully-grown adults. I think I'm just going to look at it as they would have more people to support and help them. It'll be easier for them to not show it in this town though. We're not as old fashioned around here as you might think and have a number of gay families here but this is a different extreme and they don't need to fight public perception at this age." Huh…at least the whiskey was wearing off some. It was a sobering discussion.

"I agree. Though I wouldn't stop them from coming 'out' or whatever I think they're all content to remain private about their relationships. If it helps, Edward looks like he'd take a bullet for Bella and Jasper seems to calm Alice down somewhat. It's nice to see." I could see Esme picturing all kinds of possible futures while Carlisle spoke but decided I had enough shocks for one day.

Apparently life didn't agree because the kids pulled up in a screech at the curb and Edward climbed out carrying a shaking Bella.

**A/N: I know, I'm evil. I'm already writing the next chapter and might get it done tonight so don't break out the tar and feathers yet...hmm...feathers...**


	38. Yanked and Cuddled: Crossover Flashback

**A/N: I did promise a speedy update...is this soon enough?**

**Enjoy!**

**EPOV**

Jasper had pulled me aside before we left to mention his little chat with Dad. I couldn't decide how to feel about it so I pushed it away from my mind and focused on the beautiful girls that were taking charge of our hearts.

We were currently on the way to the local reservation to attend a bonfire on the beach. I've seen lots of beaches in my life as Dad and I were no strangers to travel but I had to say that the wild beauty of the pacific coast really surprised me.

"Don't look so shocked E. It may not be Aruba but it's hard to beat the natural charm of this place." Emmett's bro-pat on my back had me pitching forward. That guy really needs to watch his strength. Sheesh. I heard the sweet sound of Bella giggles and saw her smiling at my reaction.

"He's kind of like an overgrown puppy. Just swat him on the head and he'll learn." Rose let loose a guffaw at the analogy but Emmett acted mad and grabbed the little brunette and held her over his head. I swear I was seconds from a heart attack the entire time she was seven feet in the air. Alice must have seen the panic I was feeling because she looped her arm with my own and started to whisper.

"He'd rather do just about anything than hurt any of us. Don't worry. He tends to toss us both around a lot but he's never once dropped us." I smiled down at her in relief. Jasper started forward as well to intercede so she released me and ran to pull him aside for a similar chat. I was startled to find that Rose took her place and hooked our arms together.

"I see the way you look at her, you know. Emmett hasn't killed you yet because I told him you were genuine in caring about her and wanting to know her-Jasper too. But don't make me a liar, pretty boy cause I will do worse than kill you if you do." Her smile scared the hell out of me so I nodded emphatically.

Emmett's loud laugh brought me back to my normal semi-calm self. "What did you say to him, Babe? He looks like he's going to puke!"

Thwack! Alice jumped up and smacked the back of his head at the same moment Rose smacked from the other side. Thankfully he had put Bella down already.

We continued on to the bonfire site saying hi and getting introductions to various people along the way. I felt so comfortable with these four new people. It was strange because before Jazz I didn't have that type of connection with anyone. Demetri had also been an instant friend so I decided to trust the feeling. It hadn't led me wrong yet.

"BELLS!" Another enormous boy was running towards our group. Emmett looked a bit grumpy so I figured this was not one of those friends he trusted. Jasper and I both jumped in front of Bella at the last second which made the large man-child skid to a halt. "Who the hell are you and why are you blocking my girl?"

.Fuck?

**APOV**

Gah! This kid will never learn and he's seconds from getting a fist in the face from Edward. "Jacob! This is Edward and Jasper who are staying with us now. They're moving here this summer. And it's a damn good thing they stopped you from manhandling Bella since you dropped her last time and Charlie threatened to hide your body somewhere they'd never find it!"

He looked pissed plain and simple. Bella sighed quietly from behind my Jazzy and Edward.

"Hi Jake. How are you?" She was too damn nice to this overgrown puppy. He has drooled after her for years. We were only six months apart in age from him but he just seemed so much more immature than us. That growth spurt last year caused him to assume she'd finally be interested so he'd been even more insufferable.

"I'm great now that you're here. You want some firewater? I smuggled some in but have it hidden so the gang doesn't get it. I'll share with you." She sighed again before answering.

"No thanks Jake. We're going to show the boys around. We'll see you later." She grabbed both Edward and Jasper's hands and started to lead them away. Jacob looked so sad I almost felt sorry for him but his next words to Em, Rose and I killed that thought.

"Why do you 3 get in between us all the time? Stay out of it." I did the only thing I could and just started laughing hysterically. Em looked like I had lost my mind but Rose joined in and the stupid mutt finally wandered off cursing us under his breath.

"That was mean, Ali." Whoops. Bella was just behind a rock nearby with the boys.

"Er….what was I supposed to do? He won't leave you alone even though you've told him no flat out!" Yes, I may be a little possessive but she's my woman and he's soooo not worthy.

"What the hell do they feed the boys in this state? He was like 7 feet tall and your Emmett-bear over there is at least 6'5". Sheesh." Jasper shook his head and stared curiously at the Native boys.

"Is it just me or is that kid like an annoying Labrador puppy?" Even Bella started to laugh at Edward's description. He was dead on right and I could see the same possessive air in his manner that I had. As long as we played on the same side, we'd get on just fine. And boy does he have a delicious ass! I just wanted to bite it.

**BPOV**

"Alice!" I whispered it so only she would hear. She did have the grace to look a bit sheepish but I saw her continue to eye Edward lustily.

"What? If I have my way, we'll all get _extremely_ acquainted." I felt myself turn scarlet at her sly whisper and just prayed Edward hadn't heard that.

"What has you blushing so deliciously?" Oh my! Um….

"Now you've shocked her into silence but it is beautiful when she blushes isn't it?" Alice was seriously laying it on too thick tonight. I reached down and pinched her side quickly.

"Meep!"

"Bells I think Al has caught your "road-runner" disease." Emmett seriously loved to get that noise out of me so hearing Al do it probably made his day.

We continued to banter back and forth for the next hour. I think we may have introduced the boys to the entire teenage population of the three surrounding counties. They received a lot of flirty looks and some outright invitations to sex but just remained polite and distant with the girls who tried it. I have to admit that it was seriously flattering the way they both stayed completely focused on Al and I.

Edward and Jasper's relationship is starting to puzzle me a bit. I'm usually really good about reading people, actually it's a gift I have. Their relationship is totally murky to me though. It makes no sense since I should be able to see it as long as it doesn't relate to me. I just don't get it.

"You have a brood going on there, beautiful. What's up?" Jasper draped an arm over my shoulder and leaned in to hear my answer.

"Um…just puzzling a bit over something. I'll work it out eventually, I'm sure." Edward rubbed my back comfortingly. He had been touching me for most of the night in some way or other. I always felt better when he was in contact with me. Maybe Alice wasn't crazy after all.

Speak of the tiny devil, she bounced up and dragged the boys to meet Sam who is a leader of the tribe but only a few years older than us. He was a good guy who you could always count on so I was happy they seemed to be getting along.

"I'm going to get another soda. Be right back." I didn't wait for Em and Rose to answer as they were making out like they were trying to eat each other. I started to walk towards the drinks but heard my name being called in a whisper. I'm not entirely naïve so I was careful to keep in sight of everyone as I walked towards the boulders and trees. Unfortunately, I underestimated the trickery of whoever was messing with me. Whoever it was yanked me back suddenly so I was in the shadows and started to paw at my body.

In the past, I had been yanked into closets and other dark places so I had assumed this was another stupid joke. I hated being messed with but it really freaked Ali and the others out though so I always tried to be careful to not allow myself in a situation where the stupid "yanker" could have fun with me. This was different.

Whoever had me now wasn't being playful or tentative. They were bruising and rough and I let out a cry when their grip on my arm turned truly punishing. I tried to pull away but tripped and fell into the boulder.

"OW!" The little yell must have been louder than I thought because suddenly he was there and I was free.

**EPOV**

Sam seemed to be a good guy and I made a mental note to see if we could make sure he and his friends were hired to help on the house.

I suddenly had a really bad feeling and turned to check on Bella.

"Where's Bella?" I know I sounded more alarmed than a simple question deserved but something just felt off. Emmett must have heard me because he lifted his head from Rose's neck and started to look around.

"She's been gone less than a minute but she' s not at the drinks like she said." He was on his feet and looking concerned. I headed over towards the tree line as the others went to various people to ask if they'd seen her.

It was a little cry but I knew instantly it was her. I ran forward and saw her struggling against someone before falling into the rock beside her and yelling "OW!"

I yelled for Jazz and rushed her so I could grab her up and look her over. She was out of breath and clearly in shock. What the fuck?

All of the others were next to us instantly but whoever it was that grabbed her had vanished. The guys looked but couldn't find his trail. Fuck.

"Baby are you ok?" I started to lay her down on the ground but she clutched me so tightly that I reconsidered and just sat with her on my lap.

"I…um…someone yanked me but they were so rough and hurt me and it's not like before…" She rambled a bit but we had caught the most pertinent parts.

"This has happened before?" Jasper asked Emmett but we suddenly had our hands full with Bella and a panicking Alice. She was whimpering and rocking and crying.

"It's ok Ali. I'll be ok." Bella spoke soothingly. Jasper must have noticed Alice coming apart at the seams because he dropped down and pulled her into his lap. She quieted instantly but kept one hand on Bella's body at all times.

"Holy shit…he's the Alice whisperer."

Emmett's proclamation made my girl snicker a bit but she suddenly flinched and started shaking again. Sam had run over and told us they didn't have a clue who it was. He also said he'd be contacting the tribal police which Bella tried to protest.

"No Bells, someone assaulted you on our land. It's really not ok but we'll let you get home and someone will come see you tomorrow, ok sweetheart?" Sam was speaking lowly and calmly as if to a wounded animal but it worked because she nodded with wide eyes.

"We need to get you to Dad. What hurts specifically, love?" I was carrying her to the Jeep and saw Jazz haul Ali up as well.

"I think my ankle is sprained and I have some bruises. I'll be ok." She seemed pretty sure but I wanted a professional opinion. We piled into the backseat with the girls on our laps. Alice was rubbing Bella's leg and Jazz had taken to stroking her hair. We had her surrounded by warm bodies so she would feel safe.

The drive passed in silence and low soothing murmurs. When we pulled up, I was shocked to be met by a slightly tipsy Charlie and Dad.

"OH! Sweet child what happened?" It wasn't Mom who was talking or stroking Bella's hair. It was Dr. Carlisle Cullen. He was already a marshmallow for the little brunette in my arms. Thankfully he was sobering quickly as we related the story. Charlie had started to get a bit more focused as well.

"Fuck." Well said Chief. I had Bella on the couch and was sitting next to her on the floor. Mom had taken up residence at her head and was stroking her hair while Dad checked her out. They sat her up and helped her remove her jacket and t-shirt because she was wearing some camisole thingy and they wanted to check her arm when she flinched at being touched there.

There on her pale perfect little arm was a very clear set of bruises from someone wringing the limb in a hard hand. The bruises were purple-black and obviously painful. Charlie stared for a second in horror but I had to escape. I was seconds from tearing into something and didn't want to destroy Bella's house.

**JPOV**

Edward was about to lose it. I felt the same way but knew one of us needed to stay in control. It wasn't just me that followed him out though. Charlie and Emmett were there as well and just paced themselves as Edward muttered lowly and pulled at his hair.

"C'mon E. We got to her and we'll watch over her a hell of a lot more closely. I know you want to hurt something but she's scared now and you make her feel safe." He stopped and looked at me with a mirror of the anguish I was feeling.

"He's right. We need to calm down because she's got her granny's sixth sense for emotions and what we're all feeling right now will freak her out." Charlie walked over and put a hand on Edward's shoulder comfortingly. Emmett did the same for me and we all stood quietly for a minute. Dad stuck his head outside eventually.

"She's worried about you all and I want her to calm down a little. She'll be sore as hell tomorrow unfortunately so I want to give her something a little stronger than ibuprofen but want your permission Charlie. Ideally, I'd want to x-ray that arm. Whoever did this squeezed hard enough on her to make me concerned about a bruised bone. It's unusual to have that much force behind a squeeze but she says she fell into a boulder so it may have put more pressure on the injury. She's got some bruising around her waist and her ankle is sprained as well. I've already cleaned some scrapes on her hand."

"Fuck." Edward was pulling his hair again but breathed in deeply and let it out once before rushing inside. I would probably freak out more later. It was my way and I knew he'd comfort me as well.

"She says no x-ray so I'll just be bugging her for check-ups for the next two days." Dad smiled grimly. "I doubt any of us will let her aggravate her injuries for a while. Esme is going to help her change into pajamas and Rose was going to curl up on the trundle bed for the night. I think they were discussing comfort movies and ice cream for while the medicine kicks in so the ladies are on the case."

"Thank you." I could hear the profound gratitude in Charlie's voice and knew without a doubt that this man's world revolved around his kids completely.

"I'd like to hear more about this 'yanker' and what they've done in the past." My request was met by both Charlie and Emmett with grim nods. Dad looked confused but even more worried. "After the girls get her settled for bed, that is or maybe tomorrow morning." I knew we needed to get them all down first.

"Yeah, Alice is pretty upset too. Those two seem to share everything, even the scary painful stuff." Dad was right, I'm guessing because Charlie smiled a bit and nodded.

"Yeah, our Al doesn't do so well with emergencies." His wry grin made want to ask about past experiences but I pushed it away and followed him inside.

**BPOV**

Oy. This hurt like hell but I was more upset about being the center of attention.

"Hey, none of that!" Edward was back and clearly aware of my uneasiness. I hated the look on his face when he ran out.

"I'm so sorry, Edward." He shouldn't ever look that upset.

"What?" He was staring at me like I'd lost my mind. Rose and Alice both snickered but I was going to ignore them right now. "You did nothing wrong. I got a bit upset at your injuries but it's not your fault. You certainly didn't ask for someone to jump you, love. There's no need to be sorry."

"Er…sorry?" I wasn't sure what the response should be to his statement. He laughed but I still saw the worry in his eyes.

"I am your chariot, milady. Let's get you upstairs so the girls can get you in your jammies. I think Dad wants to give you something kinda strong because he said your bruises were much deeper than the average. It'll help you sleep but we need to get you somewhere you can crash first." He reached down and lifted me so gently I wanted to cry a little. We headed upstairs and I could see the consideration in my Dad's eyes as he watched a boy carry me so sweetly.

"Thank you Edward." He sat me on my bed and kissed the top of my head before promising to be back up soon. Esme was already there with Alice and Rose grabbing my pjs and getting some pillows at the bottom of the bed for my foot. Now that I thought about it, I was seriously starting to hurt. I couldn't stop the tears from filling my eyes but was shocked when Esme lifted me up and just pulled me into her arms.

"There, there sweetheart… I thought you might crash soon. The shock was wearing off and it probably is making the pain really start to set in. Rose, can you get Carlisle, honey?" Rose was off and Alice ran to change into her jammies as well before crawling into the bed beside us and laying her head on my leg.

Esme continued to cuddle us both sweetly and I had a brief moment of clarity when I realized that my mother had never once felt love for me or even care. This was what love felt like so if she didn't love me at all, then maybe she didn't know jack-shit about me either. I had to put the thought aside to deal with later though because Carlisle and Dad both came in just then.

"Hey girls!" Dad walked over and sat next to Ali but made no move to separate Esme and I. Alice curled into his lap like a little monkey.

"Bella, I looked through your medicine chest to see what was there. Your Dad says you've refused a lot of strong pain killers so I thought it would be better to look there for tonight. This is strong but I think you're going to start feeling more pain as the night wears on so I want to get ahead of it." Carlisle handed me two pills and some juice. I swallowed without complaint because he was so right.

"I think she's already hurting a lot. It seemed to hit suddenly." I nodded to agree with Esme but stayed relatively still.

Edward walked right into my room without looking at anyone but me and sat down next to his mother. He had found the ice packs in the freezer from past injuries. "Here, sweetheart. These should help some." He lifted me away from his mother and leaned back against the headboard so he could hold the ice on my arm. I chose to pretend I didn't see Dad, Carlisle and Esme's amused looks. "I can check in about six hours and give her another dose if you want, Dad." Carlisle nodded his assent.

"You kids are welcome to watch a movie with them while Bella falls asleep but then I'm banishing you to your own rooms! Emmett…." Charlie sighed. I forgot they were in Emmett's room for the weekend.

"Oh! I can sleep on the couch!" Edward obviously didn't want to kick him out of his own bed.

"Well either you and Jasper can sleep on the trundle bed here or Em and Rose can. We'll leave the door open Dad so don't worry." Alice gestured underneath the bed. It was a full size pullout so they would fit but it'd be tight.

"It's ok. Rose and I can sleep in here. It wouldn't be the first time we all fell asleep together." Emmett was fine with the idea but Alice and I exchanged a look.

"No offense Em but you two snore like chainsaws and I think B needs more sleep. If the guys don't mind, it might be better for them to stay here." Poor Dad. He was between a rock and a hard place already but the puppy eyes sealed the deal.

"Thank you boys for taking care of her." He sighed a bit and started to get up by laying Ali down next to me. She curled into my body sweetly. Esme and Carlisle gave us both a kiss on the head before walking down with Charlie. Emmett set up the DVD to watch movies and helped Jasper pull out the trundle bed. He wanted me to explain how it works but I was not really able just then.

"Whoa…tthhoths drugs are goods."

"Drugs turn Bella into a Parsel-tongue. We don't tell other Griffyndors though because there's such as stigma." I hear Alice explain but was too comfy to care.

"Yooou smelths good." He really did smell amazing. It was so nice to be curled with both Alice and Edward that I just surrendered to sleep.

**EPOV**

I felt her little body go pliant in sleep and relished the feeling of her trust. Alice was curled into her other side sweetly and already half-asleep herself. Emmett and Rose both snorted at the fact that they didn't even make it through the credits but left quietly to go to bed. Jasper ran next door and grabbed our bags but I was too comfortable to want to change or move so I just snuggled down with Bella still perched on me.

Jasper was in awe of the trundle bed Bella had made. It really was cool to see so I was curious myself at how it worked. When he got settled, he reached up one hand and grabbed mine.

"Love you."

"Love you too." It was whispered but neither of us needed to shout our love from the rooftops to know it was real.

"I kinda already love them too." It was even quieter than the first whisper. I squeezed his hand and responded just as quietly while gazing at Bella's lovely face.

"Me too, Jazz. Me too."

**A/N: Sorry Jacob fans but I am 100% Team Edward. He always kind of reminded me of a labrador in the books too...**


	39. Nightmares and Laughter: Crossover Flas

**A/N: I've been inspired lately! I just finished writing this and have only done a fast edit so please forgive any grammar issues. I figured you'd all enjoy a nice new chapter in your inbox this fine morning.** **I've been picturing parts of this chapter since the beginning so I loved writing it. Enjoy!**

**EPOV**

It was the tiny whimper that woke me. I looked down immediately to Bella perched on my chest but she was wide awake and silent. Her attention was focused on Alice who appeared to be having a nightmare.

"Ali….come on honey…wake up!" Bella was trying to shake her gently to wake her but her own movements were sluggish and stiff. I moved to help her but Jazz beat me to it. He crawled over us and pulled Alice into his lap and started to rock her until finally she woke up.

"Wha?" The poor little thing looked terrified and majorly confused. I moved Bella a bit so Alice had a clear view of her friend.

"It was a bad dream, sweetie. You're ok." Alice suddenly pushed forward and wrapped herself around Bella.

"It was you…he got you and hurt you so bad. I…"she hiccupped "I couldn't find you." It was heartbreaking to see the little bundle of energy so broken and scared. Jasper rubbed her back gently and Bella whispered soothing words in her ear.

"Oh girls…." Charlie was in the doorway. I probably should have been worried about being found in bed with them but he seemed to have a grip on what was going on already.

"Daddy…he got her and….and…" Jasper hopped up and moved so Charlie could pull Alice into his lap. She clung to him tightly but was instantly calmer. Bella started to move to cuddle them both but let out a little cry when she tried to use her muscles.

"Easy there love….it's actually time for some more pain medication, ok?" It had been around five hours since her last dose so it should be ok. Charlie nodded his head at me in agreement with this plan.

"I hate that stuff but this really hurts." Oh God. No no no…..crying Bella is kryptonite to me. Charlie once again came to the rescue by shifting enough to comfort her and Alice both. He gave me a reassuring nod and then motioned downstairs.

Jasper and I both headed down to find Bella's pain medicine and some crackers to take with it. While I grabbed juice and stuff, he refilled ice bags for her injuries. I stopped momentarily and walked straight up to him and grabbed him close to me. I could hear Emmett and Rose both moving upstairs so I made it quick but I gave him a kiss that said everything I needed him to know just then.

"I know, Edward. Me too. And I swear that girl's tears were going to kill me!" I nodded at him grateful that he was just as affected as me.

We broke apart and continued our preparations before heading upstairs. Em and Rose were perched on the side of the bed but moved to the trundle when they saw us. I scooted back up to sit against the headboard and helped Bella lean against me before giving her the medication and juice. Jasper was perched next to Charlie with Alice's juice.

"Why don't we turn on that movie again and let the medicine kick in for a bit. It'll keep us all calm and relaxed." My Jazz was brilliant. Charlie nodded emphatically and even Alice managed to perk up to smile at him.

"I'll leave you kids to watch it together and head back to bed. Come get me if you get scared again or if the pain is too much, ok?" He looked at me and Jasper after the girls agreed so we gave sneaky nods to say we'd keep him informed. I guess he figured that it wasn't worth the fight to get us out of the bed especially since they were hurt and scared. The door did stay open though.

Bella was warm and drowsy against my body but she scooted down a bit to cuddle with Alice as well. By the time they fell asleep, I was spooning Bella and Jasper was spooning Alice with the girls between us. I could hear the snores from Emmett and Rose letting me know that the movie was another wasted effort.

**APOV**

That was easily one of the worst night's sleep I've ever had yet also one of the best. It's kind of screwed up since I wasn't hurt but the nightmares were all about losing Bella. However, having Jasper and Edward curled up with both of us was like a dream come true. If only I had been able to sleep peacefully and enjoy it.

I wriggled a bit because something was poking me in the back.

Oh my….If Jasper's morning wood felt like that then I needed to invest in some bigger strap-ons to prepare us both. Damn…my man was packing. And he was going to be my man…one way or another.

I saw Bella start to stir as well which made Edward wake up instantly. He cuddled her and asked if she was ok and basically just took care of my girl. Oh yes, these boys will be ours.

Eventually, we all migrated downstairs though Bella was carried, much to her chagrin. Esme had commandeered Dad's kitchen for breakfast so we had a warm, full meal together. Damn that coffee looks good….I was so tired that it couldn't hurt.

Curses! Foiled again by Dad. I sighed loud and long but stuck to my Sprite like a good little fairy. Hmph.

**BPOV**

Don't get me wrong, being carried around by a big strong man is nice and great feeling but I really wanted to be allowed to walk on my own two feet. I had just recently been deposited on the floor to sit on my own for a while. We were currently at the new Cullen home while the parents met with contractors. Sam and the tribal police had interviewed us all this morning but frankly stated that they had no clue who had hurt me. I, for one, had decided to agree with Alice, Em and Dad and said that I would not attend any function without someone beside me. That "yanking" was scary and certainly no joke.

Emmett and Rose took off after a bit to spend some time with his aunt who was leaving tonight. That reminded me that it was Mother's Day tomorrow. We always cooked a big brunch for Charlie since he wore both hats. I looked over to Edward and Jasper who were sketching furniture ideas like me. Alice had started to decorate in her mind so she was running amuck around us.

"Um, we always cook Charlie a big brunch on Mother's Day since he wears both hats in our family. I know you probably have plans at home but you're welcome to join us tomorrow morning so Esme can have a home cooked meal." Jasper nodded happily but Edward looked a little miffed.

"Bella, you shouldn't be cooking some huge breakfast. You need to rest up!" Sheesh….

"I'm already stronger and I'll be even better tomorrow. If it makes you all feel better, I can give everyone an easy prep job so it'll just be a matter of me doing the actual cooking. You can supervise the whole time." He was such a worrier! Jasper snickered at my clearly placating tone.

Man, Edward could match Alice for the ability to sigh dramatically. "Fine, but we'll be helping as much as we can. It's my first mother's day with Mom so I wrote her something and I think Jasper made a bowl or something so we're covered present-wise." I nodded at him but was insanely curious about what he wrote.

"We all got Dad a new fishing vest so we're good too!" Alice was back. I could tell she was tired but she refused to sit and rest a bit. It's rare to see her run down like this so it was even more apparent than it'd be with someone else.

It was getting close to dinner time by the time the final contractor had been hired and we wanted to clean up the place a bit. Well, everyone else would clean and I'd watch, or so I'd been told by Esme, Carlisle and Edward. Dad just smirked at me but didn't argue with them. We ordered pizza and called Emmett and Rose to grab some drinks on the way and the food. We passed the time til they arrived sweeping and just generally getting things ready for construction.

Ew….Emmett was downing one of those awful energy drinks when he walked in with the food. That shit is nasty. We set up on the ground in the kitchen with paper plates and had a loud dinner full of embarrassing stories and laughter. Carlisle and Dad wandered off eventually to check out something or other but the rest of us stayed to finish the food.

My attention was caught suddenly by a sneaky-looking Alice. What is she doing?

**JPOV**

I ate too much pizza but I consider that my right as a teenage boy. I was lounging next to my little Bell when I saw her face scrunch up in confusion. I followed her gaze to Alice but didn't see anything wrong. From my angle, I could see her drinking one of those energy drinks but not doing anything that should warrant such sneakiness. I…

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Bella's scream halted all conversation. She was crawling towards Alice which had Edward racing after her. Alice froze like a deer in the headlights and just stared at her best friend's desperate attempts to reach her. Weird…it looked like she was hiding her drink.

"Oh God NO!" Emmett was now looking at her drink in horror. What the fuck?

"How much did you drink Ali?" Bella had turned into someone that the Spanish Inquisition would have been happy to employ. Her voice was hard and tough.

"I'm just tired. It's fine…you are soooo overreacting." I think we might have believed her except she appeared to be shaking a bit. Well damn…

"Um….love, what happens to Alice when she drinks caffeine? In detail, please." Edward's voice was low and serious as he too turned to watch my girl with fear.

"Come on guys…it's just a Red Bull. She'll be a little hyper but it'll wear off." Alice looked at me gratefully but I couldn't respond because I was staring at Emmett putting Rose on the counter and climbing up next to her. Bella likewise seemed to be looking for high ground. Edward scooped her up and they both ended up on another counter. I saw my mom sneak out the doorway in search of Dad and Charlie. I was the only one still on the floor.

I really should've moved….

**EPOV**

It started with her shaking and then progressed in to what appeared to be supersonic speech and movement. The Tasmanian Devil had nothing on Alice on Red Bull. The reason for our move to high ground became apparent when she started twirling around and cleaning at hyper speed while talking continuously in some sort of fast forward language that I couldn't understand. Jasper realized his mistake in staying on the floor pretty quick when she started to sweep him up with whacks of the broom.

"Well fuck…I'm going in." Bella clutched me back to her while shaking her head.

"No…it'll only be worse. I'll try to distract her with something but he needs to move. If you go down there, she may get rougher with that broom. She won't mean to hurt you but her judgment isn't so good right now." Ok then…

Bella grabbed an empty cup from the counter and tossed it over Alice's head so she didn't see where it came from at all. It worked though because Alice raced after it like a dervish.

"Move Jazz!" I whispered it but he didn't need the urging. He was already hopping up on Bella's other side.

"Jesus, does she fetch too?" Jasper whispered it to Bella but she shushed him. Maybe caffeine gave the gremlin super hearing too. I saw Dad, Charlie and Mom appear in the doorway but was not in the least reassured. Dad made a move to try to grab her but Charlie pulled him back.

"Just let it run its course or you could get hurt." Unfortunately, Alice saw them just then and came after the lot with a broom and trash bags. I have no idea what she was going to do with them but she didn't have the chance as Charlie tossed Mom onto the nearest counter before clambering up and dragging Dad with him.

"So, this has happened before?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Yes, but not this bad. She did nearly incapacitate Emmett once though because she was wearing stilettos. That's why I warned you about caffeine. Emmett….why did you bring Red Bull here?" She was pissed and it looked like he was getting it from Rose too.

"God, I'm sorry. I figured she'd know better but I was really wiped out after last night so I grabbed a few for us. Please don't let her hurt me!" Alice had turned towards him while he talked which had the giant man cowering and whimpering like a baby. Bella huffed next to me and suddenly tossed a can of soda to the corner. It spilled which definitely distracted the evil pixie but had her eyeing our group with suspicion.

"Look innocent." Jasper's whisper was counterproductive because trying to look innocent makes you look guiltier. She finally whirled away and focused on cleaning up while still chattering in some strange language.

For forty minutes, we watched her spin, flit and zoom around the room. She left to the living room for a bit but we didn't climb down. Eventually she returned and it seemed she was moving a bit slower.

"Is it wearing off yet, Baby?" I was whispering to Bella. I had been working with Jasper to keep her comfortable even on our counter since she was so achy today. Dad had warned that she'd probably be a bit worse this evening due to her body starting to heal. It seems he was right and unfortunately we were almost at the time for another dose of medicine for her.

"Yeah, give it ten minutes and then I'll go in and she'll probably crash." Oh hell no. Jasper and I both started shaking our heads but Charlie's voice stopped our protests.

"Bells is the one who'll get her to stop moving when it seems she's starting to run down. She'll crash out fast so just trust her." I couldn't let her climb down there alone. She gave me a sweet smile before stopping me from arguing again.

"No, it really is ok. See how she's moving a little slower and you can understand her words a bit? She'll see me and be loving and cuddly. We've done this before I promise." I sighed but relented. After about ten more minutes I could really see a difference in the evil being formally known as Alice.

Bella got off the counter and crawled over to her friend slowly. She didn't touch her but just sat quietly. It was freaky how in the blink of an eye Alice just dropped and wrapped herself around Bella. She continued to chatter but Bella just stroked her hair and hummed a little tune until in the middle of a sentence, Alice just passed out. She was sleeping deeply and peaceful on Bella's lap.

We all stayed on the counter a few minutes basically from shock. The original Forks crew hopped down first but I was close behind. Jasper seemed to need another minute. I think seeing the evil-gremlin side of his girl had frightened him deeply. It was not unexpected then when he broke into hysterical laughter out of the blue. I knew he was just letting it out in any way he could. Eventually we all joined in.

"Why is everyone laughing?" Alice's sleepy voice caused instant silence in the room. Bella snickered and whispered reassurances which made the little one pass out again. I was surprised when I looked around that the frenetic fit had resulted in a pretty damn clean place. Huh…

**JPOV**

Um…wow. I thought the caffeine thing was a joke. I would never make that mistake again. Red Bull and all its yucky cousins was banned from every household we would all ever live in. I was a little hesitant at first to lift her up and carry her to the car but Bella assured me it was over. Dad even checked my girl's pulse and said she appeared to be sleeping deeply. He was shaking his head in shock for a whole hour after it was over.

Emmett and Rose headed to her house for the evening. I think he was still scared of Alice which Bella explained later in detail with examples of him 'sleep-peeing' and other events. But from the looks Rose was giving him, he was also clearly in for some fun. We ended up back at the Swan's where Alice woke up and remained docile and sweet as a lamb the rest of the evening. Bella dozed on and off from her medicine and could not have been cuter in her sleepy state. Charlie just kept shaking his head and muttering about grey hair.

Edward and I settled back into Emmett's room and even took advantage of the door's lock to have a quick and quiet little 69. I knew he felt a little odd with the girls across the hall but we needed each other too badly to just sleep. I did feel him get up at one point during the night but dozed back off before he returned.

**BPOV**

Alice seemed rather unconcerned about her psycho-caffeine-break. She basically said that they've seen the worst so everything else is going to make her look fabulous. I seriously love her views on life sometimes. She "helped" me to bathe which resulted in orgasms for both of us. At first, I had some issues though because the guys were here and I wasn't sure if I should feel guilty.

"Bella, we've been in love for a long time. Our hearts are big enough to have them too but we still need to be together. If it was the other way around, would you begrudge them buttsex and BJs?" Just the thought of that scene had me ready so she used that to her advantage, well both of our advantages in the end. We curled up and slept peacefully for a while but I was sore and woke up in the middle of the night needing to do something.

I had no desire to take more of the heavy drugs so I started to limp my way downstairs for some ibuprofen and maybe a little workshop time. I should have known he'd hear me. I swear it's like Edward has radar for damsels in distress.

"Hey….wait. I can get your medicine." Fuck me…he was all sleepy and rumpled. I wanted to bite him. No! Bad Bella.

"It's ok. I just want some Advil and maybe to carve a bit in my shop. Go back to bed." He was already shaking his head no before he responded.

"Nah…I'm awake now. Can I join you outside?" I nodded and he ran up to get shoes and a jacket before scooping me up and carrying me downstairs. We made a pit stop in the kitchen for drinks and snacks and meds before he carried me out to my shop. I showed him how to turn on my little space heater before settling us both on the ground at the base of the sculpture with a blanket.

He was really excited to help me do some detail carving so we just chatted randomly at first while we worked. Normally I get lost in my own world while I work but for some reason it didn't happen with him there. We ended up lost in the process together for quite some time. By the time we needed a break, the sun was peaking up over the horizon.

"It probably won't show for too long but it's nice to see." I smiled at him when he asked about how often we see the sun and such. We finally made our way into the kitchen where we sat and had coffee and toast together quietly.

**EPOV**

The past few hours had been almost magical for me. I know that as long as I live, I will remember sitting with the quiet brunette in her tiny workshop whittling away at wood and enjoying each other's presence. Bella didn't feel the need to chatter on and on about anything. She was able to sit quietly and be perfectly comfortable which is something I've rarely found with anyone else.

I already couldn't picture my life without her in it and hoped we'd be able to find some way to make our lifestyle work with hers. She and Alice were certainly close enough to feel love like ours and it hadn't escaped my notice that they never referred to each other as sisters. They also didn't refer to Emmett or Rose as siblings either. It was always "best friends" or "chosen family" but never a specific relationship. Maybe I was reading too much into it but it did seem to be encouraging that they wouldn't have that mental block if we were able to open them to the possibilities.

I had been dead serious about not letting Bella do a lot this morning for breakfast. I already felt bad that she'd sat on the ground in a cold shed for so long but the process of making her art seemed to do more for her than any medication could. She seemed rejuvenated if still a little stiff. I had started chopping up fruit by the time Alice and Jasper wandered down. Alice called Emmett and Rose who showed up about a half hour later. By that time, we had muffins in the oven, a fruit salad, the makings for omelets and pancakes.

We totally surprised Mom and even Charlie seemed a bit surprised to see all of us working on brunch. Mom loved her song I wrote her and made me blush bright red by playing it on the player over and over again. Bella kept looking at me with a bit of awe which did not hurt my ego at all.

The time for us to leave was approaching too damn fast for my taste. Jasper and I both pulled Alice and Bella aside when we had a few minutes left.

"Um…we were wondering if we could email or call each other while we're still in Chicago." I've never been this nervous with a girl before. Bella blushed scarlet but nodded and handed me her phone. We did a round robin of phone exchange before Dad called us to the car. Impulsively, I leaded over and kissed Alice's cheek before turning to Bella. Alice giggled and gave me a kiss as well before pecking Jasper's cheek. We both turned to Bella and placed a kiss on opposite cheeks at the same time. I could feel the heat of her blush under my lips. I was really going to have to hide a hard on now.

They waved us off from the door. I was happy to see that Emmett had Bella in his arms off the ground. I knew he'd watch over our girls with a sharp eye until we saw them again.

"So, do you guys think you'll like living here?" Dad was smirking smugly from the front seat but it turned to a frown when Mom smacked the back of his head.

"Shut it, dear. Like you aren't giddy as a schoolgirl as well. I think you'd happily trade either boy for little Bella or Alice already….but they are enchanting sweethearts, aren't they? And Rose and Emmett are just so dear!" She turned and smiled at us with pure joy radiating out of her eyes. "I think this will be the start of something really wonderful!"

"I think you're right, Mom." Jasper and I grinned at each other. I knew there were a lot of hills to cross yet but I could already see the possibilities so clearly that I couldn't wait for the future to come.

**A/N: Aren't they cute? Next week we have a few weeks separation and correspondence. I do promise to make it up to you lemon-wise in the chapter so expect the guys and girls to have their separate fun times. They will have joint fun soon, I promise.**

**Toodles!**


	40. Phones & Feathers: Crossover Flashback

**A/N: What can I say...so many new followers and reviews inspired me! We're getting there folks...hang on for the ride!**

**BPOV**

It had been a little over two weeks since the boys had gone back to Chicago. I'm not sure what I expected but I certainly never imagined we'd talk to them every day. Sometimes I'd talk to Edward on speakerphone while I put finishing touches on the sculpture. Others I'd end up talking to Jasper while Alice got distracted. Still other times, Alice and I had them both on speaker and the four of us chatted about everything and nothing. It may seem silly but the times we seemed to talk about nothing at all were some of my favorites because we could just _be_ together no matter how ridiculous the topic.

Rose and Emmett had joined in on some of these times so we got to where we'd put them on Skype for all of us to interact with like they were in the room. I was pleased to notice a growing bond between the guys and Emmett because he was so often surrounded by girls. He called us his "besties" and was perfectly content to have two female best friends but I knew that deep down he enjoyed just talking bull with other boys.

Dad was remarkably supportive of our newfound closeness which shocked the ever-loving-hell out of all six of us. We had expected to face the overprotective Charlie's wrath but he was of the opinion that more people loving us was a good thing. I think the fact that it was Edward and then Jasper that found me that night on the beach and saved me helped matters. Plus they were a hell of a lot more mature than other boys our age.

I heard my phone chime with a text and grinned as I reached over to grab it.

**Hey Beautiful! How's it coming? -E**

Gah….that boy made my girly bits tingle with even a text.

**_Finishing touches….someone sent me a very cool brand that I need to put on the base. –B_**

I mentally began the countdown and in true form, the phone started ringing within ten seconds.

_"Hey you! Where are you going to sign it?"_

Edward's voice always reminded me of warm caramel sauce. Unfortunately that thought always led to me thinking about drizzling his body with warm caramel sauce so it wasn't always a good thing.

_"Bella?"_

Whoops.

"Hey…I'm here. I think I'll put it near the pinky nail of the hand base. I seriously cannot thank you enough Edward. I know you enlisted some help to get my Swan design so I am doubly grateful."

Yeah, Edward had found a willing ally in Alice for just about everything. I was hoping to turn the tables and conspire against her with Jasper when we left for Chicago in three days time. Edward knew I used a detailed miniature swan detail as my signature and had Alice find a clear drawing so he could have a metal brand made to let me sign my work easier. It really was gorgeous.

_"You are very welcome. I can't wait to see it all finished. Are you sure you're prepared for the attention the sculpture will likely bring?" _

He and pretty much everyone else had been terrified that I wouldn't handle exposure well. I kept reminding them that the first time I faced the art world, I was only 12 years old. While nearly 16 wasn't all that much older chronologically, I had grown so much personally that it made all the difference.

"I'm ready. It's ok, really. Dad has been making us all take his refresher course in self-defense recently. Some of the other parents have heard what happened and now want to see it offered at the school at one point for all young women and even the boys. He's talking to his deputies but Carlisle said that you were starting a company and non-profit out there for a similar purpose so he may pick your brain."

It was true. Charlie had really taken the attack to heart so much so that I was rarely alone. I managed to steal some time in the afternoons though so it was ok. And as usual, word had spread far and wide making me miserably embarrassed but grateful at the same time that maybe other girls would learn how to defend themselves better because of the whole thing.

_"I'll be glad to help. He's right to use this as a way to educate young people about how to protect themselves. Mayb_e _we can get some of our guys to help teach the class." _I could hear him get lost in his own mind again and started giggling at the mad professor I was so infatuated with now.

Yes, I had admitted to myself that I was completely enamored of him. It had helped that Alice was likewise swooning over Jasper though we both acknowledged that we had an attraction to them both. I know Al was up to something every time the subject came up but had decided I was happier not knowing until it was too late to stop whatever scheme she had going.

"Earth to Edward…." I waited for him to start stuttering apologies which happened virtually immediately. I have no idea why but Edward Cullen seemed just as intrigued by me as I was by him. He would fall all over himself to make sure he didn't say something wrong or upset me in any way. I decided to enjoy this phase of whatever we were doing because pretty soon we'd all be close enough to speak our minds and the sweet tentativeness would be a fond memory.

_"Sorry….sorry, love. I just get caught up in my ideas some times. I know you understand since you get so lost in your art. Now, you are officially done with school, yes?"_ I think he was more excited for our school to end than I was. It seemed to mark another notch in the countdown to us all living in the same place. His own school was done tomorrow. He and Jasper finished early so that by the time we got there they'd be free and clear.

"Yep. Alice is finished this afternoon and Rose and Em have another day. Then they are going to fly out with us and paint the town red or whatever that phrase is." I heard his warm chuckle echo through the phone. "OH! I almost forgot, birthday boy…have you decided where we're going to eat Thursday?"

Edward's 16th birthday was Thursday, the day we arrived. I knew he was beyond excited to get his license and had serious designs on a classic sports car of some kind. I had to admit was sexy in the pictures.

_"Hmm….well, Mom was talking about cooking here but with the dedication Saturday and her working so much to be able to base herself out of Forks, I told her we could go to Romeo's and have a big family dinner. Steven and our friend Demetri are coming and you might even meet Colleen Cavannaugh who's a friend and a detective here in the city." _ I knew exactly who she was as he had talked a lot to me about being arrested and having to go through all of that. I was excited to meet their friends.

"I can't wait. Ok, I think I need two hands to brand this statue so I'm going to let you go. I figure you'd rather wait a few hours to chat than me miss coming to Illinois because of a burn…"

_"Yes! Go work…I'll talk to you later this evening."_

We said our goodbyes and I got down to business marking my work.

**EPOV**

I caught myself sighing again after I hung up with Bella. I really was turning into a girl. I comforted myself with the knowledge that Jasper was worse. He and Alice gossiped like little old women. It was hilarious. I may have mentioned that to him one night which caused him to show me just how manly he was…twice.

Ok, no getting hard just yet, Edward. Jasper was next door studying for the bane of his existence, English so I couldn't exactly attack him. He was a highly intelligent guy so it's not like he couldn't understand literary analysis, he just didn't want to bother with it. Bella had been instrumental in getting him interested in the book he had to choose for his final paper which was due tomorrow with a short test as well. She spent three hours chatting him up about the historical accuracies and fallacies of certain novels set during war times. I found him nose deep in one of those books later so her tactic worked like a charm. I had just planned to bribe him with torrid sexual acts…

I decided to think about my upcoming birthday and knew that our Chicago friends were just as excited to meet Bella and the others as she was to meet them. I thought back to when they first saw her picture. Demetri and Colleen had been over one afternoon as we had only been back from Forks for a few days and they wanted to see what we thought of our new home.

_Flashback_

_"Hello my besties." I had snorted because he reminded me of Emmett in that second. I got a dirty look but Jasper explained quickly why it was funny. Colleen's greeting had been more relaxed though she still called me 'kid' on a regular basis._

_"So, this is an interesting turn of events…what did this nice jock look like?" I knew he was fishing but threw him a line by opening Facebook on the flat screen. Alice and Mom and even Emmett had taken tons of pictures while we were there and put them up for all of us. I had my favorites saved as my backgrounds on different machines._

_Jasper snorted which had Colleen raising a brow at us._

_"What? It's not the jock that has Edward's ears turning pink is it?" FUCK! I slapped my hands over my ears only to realize a second too late that she was baiting me._

_"SEE! I told you something was up, D. These two sounded too giddy when we talked to them earlier." She literally rubbed her hands together before putting on her cop face for interrogation time._

_"Sheesh, Collie. You don't have to break out the rubber hose. We'll tell you." But I had just pulled up the first picture and after one look they didn't need to be told. It was of the four of us at the bonfire on a driftwood log. Jasper and I were on the ends with the girls between us. In the second the picture was taken, Bella and I had been looking at each other as had Jasper and Alice. The result was a photo that was just beautiful in the emotion it conveyed. You could see the feelings in our faces clearly._

_"Fuck me. Who's the brunette and please tell me she's 18!" I gave Colleen a dirty look but she merely sneered at me before staring back at Bella. "Damn the other one is gorgeous too! Explain."_

_We did explain in great detail about the girls and how we felt and how confusing it was. When I got to Bella being attacked, Demetri shocked the hell out of us by jumping up angrily._

_"Who did it?" He looked like a scary motherfucker just then so we didn't joke around as we explained the history and how we had no idea who did it. "Fuck. She sounds like a sweetheart and shouldn't have to be scared."_

_"Indeed." I was seconds from going into a full-on "brood" as Alice had called it. Jasper was filling them in on his suspicions that the girls could have a sexual connection if they opened their eyes but also detailing their histories so they'd know why their bond was so special and deep._

_"So, let me get this right….that girl," Colleen pointed at Bella "thinks she's boring and ugly?" We nodded. "Fuck. I'd like to find that mother of hers and beat the snot out of her."_

_"No kidding. I'm gay as can be but even I admit that she's freaking gorgeous." D grinned at me. "You two would have some seriously deadly-hot babies." _

_"Uh…" Yeah, not going there just yet. Jasper was snickering beside me. "What? You know I don't have the rose-colored glasses you do about it all. We're not exactly the usual teenage boys, J." _

_"Have faith, Edward. I have a feeling it will all be ok." I swear he and Alice were just freakily the same in some ways. She had that same mystic belief in happy endings._

_We scrolled through the remaining photos showing us hanging out and Bella's sculpture. Colleen was devastated that Rose was only 16 and D had declared Emmett "serious man-meat." Demetri was giddy at the news that they'd be here in two weeks. We both threatened him with terrible pain if he revealed our secret to them or hinted in any way._

_"I'm hurt, boys. You know I wouldn't out you though the thought of you four getting it on is making me wish I wasn't still stuck in celibate hell." Colleen nodded her agreement and had the same far-off look in her eyes._

_"Ok…enough of that you two. It's creepy with us right here." Jasper's tone held finality so they nodded and we spent the next hour chatting away about what to show the girls in Chicago._

_End Flashback_

I heard him coming before I saw him. Jasper was on the phone with Alice. He had her on speaker so I could hear her chirping away about shopping here in the city or something. I knew Mom was dying to get out with them in the stores but poor Bella just groaned every time it was brought up.

"Listen Taz," Jasper was taking his life in his hands with that nickname….Alice did not like it one bit. "We'll let you torture Bella for a while with girly stuff but then we'll kidnap her and take her to a museum or something. We don't want the poor girl to run screaming from the city." She giggled and answered him before screaming out to me.

"Hi EEEE!" I don't know how she knew I was in the room. Creepy little pixie…

"Uh, hi Al! I just talked to Bella. She was getting ready to use her "Swan-mark" so don't go surprising her suddenly, ok?" She giggled again and told me she was just walking up the drive. She had to go by her parents' house to pick up a package of some kind. We said our goodbyes so she could unload her car and Jasper dropped the phone onto the bed next to us and crawled up to my side.

"MMmmm…you smell good lover." I leaned over to kiss him properly and hummed back in response. Luckily we had no problem being together sexually now despite our attraction to the girls. He had slowly fucked the strange guilt-like feeling right out of me so now I was just eager at every opportunity again.

"Fuck, Jazz…I love your tongue babe." He was tonguing my neck in a slow downward motion. I had my shirt off and was working on my tablet when he came in so I pushed him up and removed his shirt so that we were even. We began to grind down into each other harshly.

"Fuck...you have to study. How about a quickie?" I grinned devilishly at him and rolled to the side to yank my jeans off and grab the lube. He was right behind me but decided to spend some quality time sucking my cock while he lubed me up.

"Fuck, Jasper you have a hot mouth. Mmm…yeah…lick my balls baby." He started bobbing up and down rapidly so I grabbed his head and pulled him off before rolling over and reaching back to separate my cheeks for him. "C'mon baby, I need you to fuck me hard." He moaned and fisted his cock with his lubed hands quickly.

He finally rolled on top of me and fed his huge cock into my asshole in one slow thrust.

"FUCK!"

"God, Edward, your ass is so fucking tight. I love being inside you. Love you…" he trailed off and laid full length on top of me while tilting his pelvis frenetically so he was drilling his dick into my ass. I tried to mumble my love back at him but ended on a groan when he pushed his hand in between my body and the bed to fist my leaking cock.

He straddled me and reared his pelvis back to get more leverage. We were quiet except for the sounds of moaning and slapping skin increasing as we fucked relentlessly for several minutes. His pace started to falter and I could feel him getting impossibly harder inside of me.

"Fill my ass, Jasper…fuck..yes…so good." His dick began to pulse and I felt the welcome hot spurts of his come fill me. He rolled me over quickly and wrapped his lips around my cock head while pumping with his hand until I shot into his mouth in one long rope of fluid.

"Fuck….love you." I was out of breath as was he but we just basked together for a few moments quiet time.

Gah…what the hell? I yanked his damn phone out from under my ass and tossed it aside to continue recovering. At least we didn't break it…

**APOV**

. .Of. …fuck.

I had thought Jasper had forgotten something when my phone rang after hanging up with him but realized quickly he must have butt dialed me when I heard Edward murmuring about Jasper's talented tongue.

I unloaded the bag of new clean strap-ons I had washed onto our bed before sinking down and just listening to the raw gay fucking going on with my boys.

. ….porn had nothing on those two. I could picture it in my mind and knew I was wetter than ever before. I had my hand in my panties and was rubbing before I realized what I was doing.

Gah….should hang up!

_"God, Edward. Your ass is so tight."_

"Unnnnhhh…" I fisted my hand in my mouth because the image of Jasper fucking Edward's tight little ass had me on the verge of coming.

The back door slamming and my girl's sweet voice finally woke me from my sexy-trance. I hit end and tossed the phone across the room like it was on fire. I was pacing frenetically back and forth trying to figure out what to do as I heard her start up the stairs.

**BPOV**

"Um…Ali?" I really shouldn't be nervous. I had seen her car out front so I know it was her but she always answered me. I paused in the doorway and just stared at her in confusion. Poor little Alice was pacing and muttering under her breath while shaking her head in disagreement with herself. I'm pretty sure she wasn't aware that she was also giving a pretty thorough hand job to a large strap-on with her hands.

"What…I mean…holy fuck…and.."

"Uh Ali? You ok?" She whirled to face me and it was like she had been shocked into action. Her eyes took on a predatory gleam that had me clenching my thighs at the same time I started to inch backwards. It didn't do any good though because she had leapt to my side and was pull frantically at my clothing and licking up and down my neck.

"So fucking hot…need you…fuck me." Well, ok. I guess she needs some loving right away. I get that so I joined her in ripping off our clothes after slamming the door. No one else was due home for another hour or so thankfully.

"Bigger cocks, Al?" I was eying the larger dildo appreciatively when she pushed me onto my back on the bed.

"We'll need the practice."

"Uh, ok…" I decided it was safer not to ask and simply pulled her up so she was straddling my face and began to lick her dripping pussy in long swipes. She reach back and grabbed my tits roughly while riding my face and staring down at my eyes. I reached around and slammed a finger into her ass dry while I thrust my tongue in and out of her tight little hole. She started grinding harder on me until she was nearly suffocating me. My eyes must have shown alarm because she lessened her movements and stroked my hair gently. I went back to eating her out at a rapid pace and added two more fingers to her asshole which had her coming on my tongue harder than ever before. Her essence flowed into me in a huge gush making me realize she really had needed this.

She lowered and began to kiss me deeply so she could taste herself but had one hand on the strap-on next to my head. I pushed her up and helped her get it on before turning her over so I could ride her. The dildo was about 8 inches and thicker than we'd ever used. I lowered myself onto it slowly and felt the burning stretch that signaled a new intrusion. For a few seconds I held perfectly still as did Alice under me. Finally though, I reached up and grabbed the headboard and started to rock.

Alice leaned up and latched her mouth onto my right breast with a huge amount of suction. She began a teasing alternating pattern of fingers twisting and mouth biting torture on my sensitive peaks.

I fucking loved the larger cock in my pussy. I felt full to the brim and could feel my body moving around it as I bounced up and down on her pelvis. For about five minutes, I continued to ride her faster and faster. Eventually, she had enough of my control and pushed me over so that I was on all fours with my hands still on the headboard. With a great slam, she began to fuck me hard.

"You like my big cock, Baby? Need me to fuck you hard?" I begged her with whimpers so she grabbed my hair and wrapped it around her hand before letting me have it. Her freakish strength made the fucking even more powerful and sooner than I would have thought I was leaning down to bite the pillow instead of screaming out my release.

I knew she was ramped up too so I rolled over and grabbed another dildo before sticking it into my pussy in one plunge. I was moist enough to lubricate it quickly so I removed it and sat up to push it into her asshole. She growled long and low before tumbling face down onto the bed and letting me impale her over and over again. It only took about a minute for her to come violently. I collapsed on her back while we both tried to get our breath.

"Umm…Bella…why are there feathers everywhere?" I looked up and she was right. There were feathers on the bed and in our hair.

"Fuck baby…we must've been so into it that we tore the pillow open!" I started giggling uncontrollably which just started her laughter. We heard a car pull up though so we jumped up and began pulling clothes on quickly. I kissed her and ran downstairs to the kitchen in time to greet Emmett when he grabbed a soda. Our poor bear had math tomorrow which he hated so I gave him some cookies and milk and promised him a whole chicken for dinner.

I hope Ali manages to get those feathers up because I have no idea how we'd explain that one.

**APOV**

As I frantically began to gather feathers, I was able to finally think clearly again. Ok, so I think I won't tell Bella what I heard just yet. I mean, we usually have no secrets but this isn't my secret alone to tell. Plus, I wanted to have a little talk with one Jasper Whitlock. He didn't know it yet but their sexy world was about to get a couple more freaks added to the mix…

**A/N: Sorry**...**but I have to end the chapters sometime! I'm already writing the next one so those of you who review telling me to work faster can rest easy...**


	41. Arriving & Cornered: Crossover Flashback

**A/n: Sheesh! You guys are a demading lot! ) Well, I had a burst of creativity last night so you now have 3 chapters coming at once. It's a lot of info and action so hold on tight!**

**EPOV**

I slept late on my birthday and wandered downstairs still half asleep. Jazz and Dad were sitting in the living room on their laptops with D lounging nearby.

"BIRTHDAY BOY!" I was terrified to see the large pro-footballer bearing down on me but tried to hold my ground like a man. He swooped me up and carried me into the living room before depositing me on the sofa with a thump.

"Meep." Fuck.

"Bwa-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah! Dude! Did you just make a roadrunner noise?" Demetri was literally rolling on the ground. Jasper and Dad were laughing out right at my confused and shocked face.

"He he…Bella does the same noise when she gets frightened. I guess he caught it there!" Jasper was crying now in his laughter at me. I started to get huffy…I should've stayed in bed.

"Yeah D…you and Emmett are going to get along really well!" Dad looked like he couldn't wait.

"Traitors." I was pouting and not ashamed of it.

"Leave him alone boys. It's his birthday! Happy birthday sweetheart!" Mom leaned over me with a cup of coffee and then kissed my cheek before wrapping her arms around my neck. I leaned back into her and sipped my coffee smugly.

"Mama's boy." It wasn't D or Jazz who fake-coughed it….it was my loving father.

"Carlisle…." Oh shit that was the scary Mom-voice.

"And proud of it." I was unconcerned with their laughter. I knew what it was like to not have a Mom so I'd own that title proudly. I got a hard squeeze around the neck and another kiss on the cheek for it. Dad looked a bit miffed but I could see how happy he was in his eyes.

The phone started to ring annoyingly so Mom ran and answered it. "Hold on Mother…I'll put you on speaker for them."

"Happy Birthday Edward!" Dixie's low voice was full of cheer. "How does it feel to be 16 at last young man?"

"It feels great Dixie! I can finally drive instead of having to suffer Jasper's old-man driving." She cackled with glee and started to razz him about driving like _her _grandma.

"I take road safety seriously, Dixie." He was the one pouting now. D snickered in pure enjoyment at the conversation.

"I saw those pictures of you boys on the Facebooks. Now, those are some mighty fetching little ladies but if either of you knock one of them up, I'll castrate you myself." Gulp.

"Ahh…we won't?" My voice was an octave higher than normal. This wasn't a woman who made idle threats. D had his head in a pillow but Dad was snickering out loud with Mom's head buried into his shoulder.

"I hear you laughing Carlisle Cullen! Do you want to be a grandpa before 45? I know for a fact you two go at it like rabbits so don't try to tell me you both raised boys who don't have sex-drives!" Oh God….I couldn't hold in the laugh even though I was slightly horrified. D was crying in hiccupping sobs. "And remember what I said about making me a grandma again in your forties, young man! You're too old to be knocking up your wife so wrap that shit up when you two go at it for God's sake!"

"Eeeee…." Dad let out a high-pitched whine of pure mortification and fear but I was on the floor in tears as was Jasper. Mom was bright red but laughing hard herself as Dad just shook his head in complete shock.

"Ah..ahem..yes…well, thank you mother. We need to get ready to go pick up our guests so we'll let you go!" Mom managed to get that sentence out after a long time.

"Ok then…remember boys…no sex without a love-glove. Have a good day! Oh, Esme, I forgot! I found you a new vase that's even better than the last one. I'll send it to you in the next few days! Happy Birthday you young man-hunk! Post more pictures on the Facebooks!"

She hung up but no one was able to speak for quite some time. D was trying to catch his breath desperately while Dad seemed caught in some kind of horrified trance. I was on the floor next to Jazz holding my stomach and trying to forget my new grandmother referred to me as a…

"You young man-hunk you!" D cackled it out before collapsing again. Yeah…that.

**BPOV**

I shouldn't be this nervous. I mean, we've met the guys before and talked to them literally every day. I love Esme and Carlisle and I know my sculpture is the best I've ever done. So, why am I nervous?

"Sheesh…chill Bells! You look like you're going to have a coronary." Emmett was sprawled across the cabin's sofa like an indulged sultan.

"Sorry! It's just we're on a freaking private plane flying to a huge city where my art will be on display for tons of people!" I stopped to take deep breaths.

"Yeah, not to mention a certain sexy green-eyed hunk who can't get enough of you waiting for you to wish him a happy birthday properly." Rose was giving me her evilest slutty look which did not help my heart palpitations.

"Oh calm down, sweetie. That boy expects nothing of you that you wouldn't give. He'd rather jump in front of a train than make you cry so don't worry on that front." Rose had switched back to "compassionate Barbie" for a few minutes.

"Ok…I'm going to come back to calling me a Barbie later, missy since you look like you're going to pass out." Fuck….I really need to learn not to say that shit out loud.

"Yeah, you do." Emmett was guffawing at my horrified face. "At least you did that spoken-thought thing here with us. Imagine if you'd done it with Edward and said something about taking a ride on his disco-stick."

Oh God.

"EMMETT McCARTY!" Ooo..Rose's mean voice was back. I heard the smack but wasn't looking to see it. It sounded like she got impressive force behind it.

"Ok, Bella come on sweetheart…calm down." Alice curled up next to me and started rubbing my back soothingly as Rose took the other side and stroked my hair. Emmett appeared in front of me shaking his head in shock but just lifted me and sat me on his lap so that he could give comfort too. We sat quietly like this for about ten minutes before the male co-pilot came out of the cockpit.

"Hey kids…we're landing in five. Seatbelts please!" He winked at us and returned to the front.

"He is so hitting on Bella right in front of all of us! She's 15! I'm telling Carlisle!" Emmett was muttering about stupid old pilots. I couldn't help myself and started to giggle at his old-man grumbles.

"Hey you crazy kids! Get off my lawn!" I was imitating Emmett's old man voice so well that he burst out laughing which had us all going. I felt the tension leaving my body with each giggle.

"Ok, I'm ok now." We strapped in and chatted idly about Chicago while we touched down. I ran to the window when Alice squealed to find that we were pulling up to a hanger where Edward, Jasper and Esme waited. We gathered out things quickly and were at the door by the time the pilot/attendant met us there. He smiled again which brought back Emmett's grumbles so we were laughing when we exited the plane.

**EPOV**

Fuck. Bella was coming off the plane hand in hand with Alice and laughing. She should always be laughing. It made her whole being just shine.

Grrr….I wasn't the only one appreciating it though. The pilots followed them off and one was checking her out a little too intently. "He has to go."

"Yes dear but don't upset them." Apparently Mom had noticed the leering guy as well. "He's a sub we got for Mac. He will not be flying them again." She was not happy either. Jasper grunted beside me in total accord.

They started towards us in the hanger so we stepped out to meet them. Bella's beautiful brown eyes were wide with happiness but she seemed a little timid. Alice was not in the least timid as she launched herself at Jazz and pecked his cheek. I just opened my arms and Bella grinned and walked straight into them. I got a cheek kiss as well before she greeted Jazz and then got smothered in hugs by Mom. Em and Rose joined the hug procession. I noticed the new pilot frowning in our direction. That's right dickwad….taken!

"Happy Birthday!" She grasped my hand and smiled up at me. I just sighed a bit and smiled down into her perfect face.

"It is now." She blushed beautifully. Jasper snorted beside me but Alice decided he was being rude and abandoned him to curl into my side.

"Sweetness gets rewards, _Jazz."_ Huh. She put a weird inflection on his name. Has she ever called him Jazz before?

We got distracted before I could inquire by the arrival of a large truck from the art moving specialists. After checking weight restrictions and such, we realized that it was possible to move the sculpture on the same flight as the gang. They set to work unlocking the cargo hold as a tall white haired man moved towards Mom. I recognized him as Mr. Smythe from the Chicago Museum of Contemporary Art. He mooned over Mom before nodding to us kids.

"So Esme, I am dreadfully excited to see this sculpture you've been raving about. I confess I did look up some of the artist's other work online but haven't found many details about the artist himself. Impressive talent but I should have known that as you have an expert eye." He sounded like an ass-kisser but the truth was he knew she was a brilliant art-connoisseur and valued her opinion. "We have a storage space ready for it. Ah….here it comes now!" He sounded like a kid at Christmas.

Bella's tiny hand suddenly clenched on mine as she peered over at the pallet being lowered to the ground. I knew she wanted to see for herself so I pulled her behind me towards it. She started running her hands on the packing around it looking for breaks or issues.

"I'll want to double check at the museum if I can." She was speaking quietly but Mom heard it.

"Of course, sweetheart. We planned to follow the truck there now just in case." She wrapped an arm around Bella.

"Um..excuse me but we have restorers so perhaps we should let an expert assess it's state?" Mr. Smythe was looking at Mom like she was a lunatic for suggesting a teenager inspect a work of art for damage.

"Who better to inspect it than the artist, Reginald?" Mom had a smug look in her eye when she answered. _Reginald_ stared at her before looking at Bella and the sculpture back and forth for a minute. Bella was too busy checking her creation out to notice.

"This…" his voice was high pitched in incredulity "this little girl made that sculpture? She is _The Swan?_" He made it sound like a formal title which finally drew her notice a bit.

"Um…I'm sorry. Were you speaking to me, sir?" And 3…2…1…

"Oh my!" He was all a-flutter now talking at her and Mom about how lovely and talented she was. Bella was bright red but trying to remain cool and calm. Mom realized she was a bit nervous so she distracted the awe-struck man by telling him we'd meet him there.

"Uhh…" Poor Bella was at a loss for words.

"I'm sorry honey but you will get a lot of that kind of thing. You're brilliant and beautiful so people will want to know you. We'll keep them away though until you're ready." Mom was leading her to the car with an arm around her little shoulders.

"Come on boys and show us your town!" Alice grabbed my hand and dragged me behind Mom which had me smiling in a bemused sort of way. Life around this one would never be boring.

**APOV**

"I am so freaking proud of our girl!" I was seated beside Edward and Jasper in the middle seat of Esme's pimped out SUV. I tried to talk quietly so Bella wouldn't get distracted from her art talk with Esme. They just adored each other so I think Esme was just as excited as my boys to see us!

"She is something else but she does have amazing family and friends supporting her." Ooo…nice one Jazz! I threw him a bone and gave him a sweet nod before turning to Edward. He shouldn't have laughed at Edward's sweet side but that wasn't why I had him tiptoeing around me. I was planning to ambush him at the earliest opportunity so I wanted him to be afraid.

"Have you gotten any gifts yet?" I listened to him detail Jasper's gift of some electrical thingy-ma-bobby and then his friend Demetri's gift of designer shades. Cool gift from a guy. I think I'll like him. I happened to know that Carlisle and Esme got him a vintage Volvo sport car of some kind. I thought it would be dorky but the picture was fuck-hawt. I really hoped it had bench seats for some easy auto-lovin.

"Uh, Ali what is that particular look in your eye just now?" Whoops…I must have put on the sexy-eyes and scared the poor boy. Best to ease him and Jazz into the full-force of my sex-magic slowly.

"Sorry…thinking about shopping!" He looked towards Bella terrified and I could tell he was thinking of ways to save her from my evil-clutches. I snorted out a laugh which I heard Rose and Em echo from the back seat. A different car had taken our bags to the Cullen mansion so we could ride together.

"It's ok, Edward. I know Bella's limits and will call you when I know she's reaching her breaking point." He nodded but was unconvinced. Jasper was curiously silent beside me.

Good….fear me handsome boy!

**JPOV**

I am….confused. Alice had seemed really excited to see me and Edward both but was now sort of giving me a pissed off vibe. I tried to go back in my mind but the only thing I had done was laugh at Edward's cheesy sweetness. I couldn't tell her outright that I laughed because it got to me every time too so I was kind of stuck.

"Women are strange and terrifying creatures, my friend. Just accept that you'll never understand them now and it'll save you a lot of headaches down the line." Emmett was whispering his words of wisdom from the other side of my head. I was a bit shocked because it was a pretty damn smart philosophy. I turned and cocked an eyebrow at him.

"I like to mix it up and say something really smart every so often. It throws everyone off their game." Fuck that was a sexy little grin he had. Those dimples were just….damn. No! Friend! Don't drool…

We had just pulled up to the museum valet and were following Mr. Hoity-Toity to the back while he continued to fawn over our little B. She was doing really well at smiling at him and answering quietly. I could see him getting thoroughly charmed by her blushes and sweetness. And…another one bites the dust. It might be better for the world that she never realized the kind of power she had….

I saw Edward sticking to her side like glue so I stuck with the confusing Alice for a while. Emmett and Rose wandered off to find bathrooms and snacks but Alice grabbed my hand and dragged me forcibly to a small room in the storage area. She slammed the door and then turned on me and advanced slowly.

"Ahhh….Alice…what is….um….please don't hurt me?" Fuck, she's tiny but fierce!

"So, _Jazz_-per….you remember when I talked to you on the way home the other day?"

"Of course. I remember every time I get to talk to you." See, I can be sweet! I saw a flicker of warmth in her eyes before the mask slipped back on and she continued her prowl.

"Oh, I don't think you realize how _illuminating_ that conversation really was….you see, after we hung up, you called me back." My back was against the wall and I was staring down at her tiny Machiavellian face.

"Uh…no I didn't." I remember that because I had fucked Edward hard and fast right after we hung up.

She leaned up and whispered one sentence in my ear that would change everything.

_"God Edward, your ass is so tight!"_

Whaaaaa? Oh fuck.


	42. Celebration & Frenzies: Flashback

**Previously: **

**"Oh, I don't think you realize how ****_illuminating_**** that conversation really was….you see, after we hung up, you called me back." My back was against the wall and I was staring down at her tiny Machiavellian face.**

**"Uh…no I didn't." I remember that because I had fucked Edward hard and fast right after we hung up.**

**She leaned up and whispered one sentence in my ear that would change everything.**

**_"God Edward, your ass is so tight!"_**

**Whaaaaa? Oh fuck.**

**APOV**

I really should've done this a little nicer probably. But I had no idea how to broach this subject without freaking him the fuck out, so I decided to go with scaring the hell out of him so he'd be so relieved when I admitted I wasn't mad he'd be willing to work with me on getting the other two on the same page.

Perhaps that was a mistake…..

The poor boy was opening and closing his mouth like a fish and staring at me with absolute terror on his face. He started to pant a bit and I was scared he'd pass out.

"FUCK! Breathe Jasper! I'm not mad….fuck…I didn't think you'd have a freaking panic attack….just breathe baby!" He slumped down so he was sitting with his back against the wall of the drab little room we were in which looked like some sort of large janitor's closet. I decided the time for subtlety was over so I straddled his lap and got nose to nose with the poor guy.

"Bella and I are lovers too." I whispered it so quietly I was afraid he wouldn't hear but he certainly did. He sat up straight and grabbed my body to him and leaned back to stare into my eyes.

"What?" I looked around frantically because I just realized we were in a fancy museum and they might have cameras in every room. No one needed to overhear this shit. He must've figured out what I was doing because he leaded in so that his head was on my shoulder and his face hidden by my hair.

"They don't have audio back here." I gave him an incredulous look. "Edward's a geek when it comes to security and went over the specs the other day to make sure it's safe for Bella's masterpiece." I couldn't help but soften a bit at Edward's overprotective sweetness. "Now, would you mind repeating that last bit…please?"

I leaned in and turned my head to his head so that my lips were practically kissing his ear. "Bella and I are lovers. We're in love but we want you both too. Hearing you was…well it was so fucking hot I had to go at my girl with a huge strap-on doggie-style but it also relieved me. I thought I'd have to work a long time to get you boys to see your attraction to each other. I mean….I had planned to…"

He pulled back and just stared into my eyes before leaning in like he was going to kiss me. I wanted it but stopped him.

"Fuck Babe. I want to kiss you sooo sooo badly but I can't without telling Bella everything first. We're partners and don't keep secrets so it's killed me to keep this to myself." My eyes were starting to tear in my fear that she'd be angry at me.

"Shhh kitten, it's ok. We'll work something out together to tell them tonight. Umm…we'll have to distract Em and Rose." He looked at me for ideas.

"Easy as pie, sugar. Those two are hornier than a pack of jackrabbits. Well, we're really worse but we're sneaky enough so no one knows. All I have to do is mention a nice bedroom away from parents and they'll be off to fuck." His brilliant blue eyes were slowly going black with his complete arousal at my pronouncement of our sexual appetites. I could feel his cock hard under my pussy and desperately wanted to dry hump this man. "Uhh…so glad I got the larger strap-ons to prepare."

"FUCK!" He hissed and closed his eyes in frustration. I realized it was probably a bit too…er…hard for him to have this discussion with me straddling him so I climbed off. He made a little whimper of protest but I shook my head at him.

"We need to talk but right now we have to get back to the others. Close your eyes and think of England, Babe." I have no idea where I heard that one but he snorted and shook his head ruefully so I guess it worked.

We wandered back down the hall not touching since we were both on a hair trigger. Bella and Edward were starting to look a little too tired of the museum guy's attention so we had perfect timing. Em and Rose appeared just moments later with drinks for all of us. Poor Jasper downed an entire soda at once. Edward stared at him in concern but he just shook his head and looked amused.

You've got to keep a sense of humor in all things or life will drive you bat-shit crazy.

**EPOV**

"I think Alice may have tried to have her way with Jasper." I was whispering to Bella whose head whipped around to stare at her friend. She was looking intently but didn't seem amused like I was. Weird. "I'm kidding but he looks a bit afraid." Actually he looked horny but I didn't think she'd just ignore it if I admitted to knowing that look of his well.

We were finally able to get away from the schmuck and leave. By the time we got home, it was mid-afternoon. The girls were awe-struck by the house. Rose was used to wealth but Bella had never seen this kind of house up close. We gave them all a tour before showing them their rooms. Bella and Alice were staying on the second floor by the stairs but Em and Rose were both in rooms farther down the hall. I got the impression that they'd sleep together regardless and were pretty loud. By the time the tour was through, it was nearly evening so we separated to get ready for dinner.

Jasper must have rushed because he was already gone by the time I got done getting ready. I went down to meet the girls in the den but just found Rose, Em and….

Holy fuck….she was gorgeous. Bella was wearing a dark blue dress that had little straps but was made of some lightweight casual material. It made her skin look luscious. Her dark curls poured down her back and were held back on either side by little clips. She was wearing makeup for the first time in our acquaintance but it didn't make her more or less beautiful. It simply highlighted certain features like her eyes…..fuck.

"Breathe Edward. You're lucky Charlie couldn't come til Saturday morning cause he might have shot you by now." Emmett smacked my back hard and walked over to Rose who appeared to be giving Bella a pep-talk. I shook my head and rushed over to her.

"Bella…" I breathed out her name like a prayer. "You look…divine, delicious, delectable." She giggled at my silly alliteration and blushed sweetly.

"You look wonderful too!" She was gazing at me from under those lashes with dark eyes.

I remembered Rose's presence and turned to her but didn't see Alice. "Rose, you look lovely as always!" She grinned and kissed my cheek before leaning in to whisper.

"I understand, Edward. She's too beautiful not to stare at." She looked back at Bella and for a second I thought I saw desire but it was gone quickly. Weird.

"Jasper? Alice?" I heard a little giggle and turned to see the sprite dancing over to us with Jasper following like a loyal hound. The image made me grin. She was lovely in red that was similar to Bella's dress but with a shorter skirt.

"You look beautiful, Ali!" I kissed her cheek and noticed Jazz complimenting Bella. I could see the hunger in his eyes. That boy is lucky I love him or I'd kill him for that look.

"Oh my, Es! We have some gorgeous ladies here tonight!" Dad was grinning wide and held open his arms which were quickly filled with three giggling girls. "Yep….you know you wish you had my skills boys!" He winked at us but Mom shook her head in shame.

"Such a ladies' man….but you all look gorgeous! Oh! We need pictures!" Well fuck. Jasper and I had never bothered with a school dance so it looks like Mom was making up for that now. I explained it quickly to the girls so they'd understand and was pleased when Bella said they'd never gone either. Good…that was something we'd do together….if….

Fuck. I wasn't going to worry tonight. It was time for fun with my favorite people.

**BPOV**

Holy shit! "That man should come with a warning label…they both should." I heard a giggle and noticed Esme heard me. I blushed but she just shook her head.

"I know just how gorgeous my boys are…after all I got my Carlisle and he is one sexy man!" She grinned at Alice and I. "At least now I know my boys have girls worthy of them on their arms." Gah! This family killed me with their compliments!

We piled into two cars with Jasper driving one and Carlisle the other. Edward and I rode with his parents and had a good time talking about Forks news. The house was coming along really fast. It was almost up to code to be livable. They still had a ton of work to do but they'd be able to sleep there in one wing after another week.

The restaurant looked really fancy but Edward whispered that they actually invested in it to begin with so not to worry. It seemed like everyone stopped to stare as we came in the dining room. The owner led us straight to a private room in back but it was unnerving on the way there. Ok, Bella….you aren't giving this family up so you better learn to live with attention.

**EPOV**

"Sheesh….I can see why you guys need to get away if that's the reaction you get going to dinner." Alice, as usual, didn't mince words. We all laughed as we got our seats. Demetri strolled in a few minutes later with Colleen on his arm. His grin was wicked but he softened when he saw Bella's blush and sweet smile. I knew the big softie wouldn't harass her.

Colleen made no secret of the fact she was in awe of our lovely companions but also didn't make them feel uncomfortable. She and Rose became quickly involved in a discussion on cars. Demetri kissed every girl's hand and shook Emmett's with a firm grip. I could see him eye Em's ass as he turned away. Well, who could blame him? It was mighty fine.

He sat right down on Bella's other side and preceded to charm the pants off her. She quickly got over her nerves with him and the two were soon laughing and teasing each other. He called her his "little beauty" which earned him a dark blush and a snicker from Alice. She was just as engaged by our large friend from her spot across the table next to Jazz. He merely looked content like all was suddenly right in his world. It made me sigh a little bit to see him so happy which he noticed. His eyes were full of nothing but love when he smiled at me.

Dinner was about to start when Steven came rushing in late. He had gotten held up but made it in time and soon engaged Alice and Bella in a long conversation. The poor guy about swallowed his tongue when he saw Bella in her dress all made up but he rallied and now was just being an interested friend. Charlie called to wish me a happy birthday and repeated his apologies that he couldn't make it until Saturday. I opened his present on the phone and found a new fishing rod. I've never been fishing but was suddenly eager to try it and thanked him genuinely.

Rose and Em were waiting to give me my gift at the house which Bella and Alice concurred with at once. I kind of only wanted one thing from Bella but was too scared to ask without her knowing the full truth. God but I wanted to kiss those sweet lips just once. Well, that wasn't true. I wanted to kiss them over and over but once would do on this day.

Dinner concluded with a large tiramisu which had Bella and Alice moaning in a way that made sitting at the table very uncomfortable. I could see Jasper shifting a bit as well and figured that at least I wasn't alone in my torment. I was under control by the time we left but couldn't believe my eyes when we reached the main doors.

**BPOV**

Edward halted so suddenly that I ended up a step or two ahead of him.

"Fuck." He was suddenly irate. I had no idea what I had done to anger him so I just stared up at him worriedly. "Oh God, no Baby! Bella, sweetheart…why would you think I'm mad at you? You're the best gift I got today." Ok, cue the blush. "There's paparazzi outside. A bunch of them." He was growling the last bit.

I couldn't help the actual fear I felt when I followed his eyes. There were about ten photographers waiting out there with cameras. I wanted to look around for movie stars but knew instinctively they were here for our guys. Alice was at my side in a flash and gripping my hand as we stared out at the vultures with big eyes.

"FUCK! Those bastards!" Whoa…Carlisle was pissed. He saw our big eyes and softened immediately. "Sorry….I just hate that they're waiting like that." He conferred with Emmett, Edward, Jasper, Demetri and Colleen while Esme and Rose joined us in a huddle.

"Oh girls…I'm so sorry. It's a scary experience to be caught in a group that big but we'll get you home safe. This is why we have a guarded estate here. I know we'll have security and a guard in Forks but it won't be the same kind of thing at all." I knew they had to plan out security as a precaution. Dad had explained everything. Actually Henry would be moving into a cottage on the property as would one full-time security guy. Henry's house had been damaged in a bad storm so he was happy for a chance to live somewhere farther from the water. I also think he was a little bored with retirement.

"Ok, girls…here's the drill. The valet will have both cars pulled up outside. We will all flank you young ladies to the cars and split into the same groups as before. Stay with your partner until you're safely inside. D and Colleen are going to help hold them off, ok?"

"No…it won't work. There's 30 of them now." What? My head whipped around and Jasper was right. Why were they here? Colleen suddenly pulled out her phone and hit a button. She was calling in some friends.

"Ok my brother, Stan Marsh and another officer you have met before are just getting off work. They'll be here to help us hold them back in a few minutes. I think it's because Jane's competency hearing starts tomorrow. It got moved up. I'm so sorry but I didn't know right away." She was looking right at Edward. He was back at my side but had gone stiff at the mention of his accuser.

"It's ok Edward. She's locked up and we'll all be safe at your house soon. By the end of next week you will be in Forks with us and we can build furniture and hang out at the river and whatever else we _should_ be able to do as teenagers on summer break. We're all together here and you're damn well not alone." I finished with a head nod but wasn't expecting to be lifted out of the air and hugged hard. He buried his face in my hair and held on for a second. I could feel the momentary desperation for that quiet life and knew I'd do anything to make it happen. Ali's arms came around us both and then Rose's, Em's and Demetri's. We were a human tangle of arms but it was what we all needed.

**JPOV**

I had been in love with Alice completely already but I was now completely in love with Bella too. She said exactly the right thing to him in her quiet, simple way and it was what we all needed to hear. I actually saw tears in D's eyes over the tangle of bodies in the hug and knew he realized she was perfect for his best friends as well.

"Um…is this invite only or can anyone join the 'beautiful people' hug?" Mickey Cavannaugh's amused drawl made us all realize we were making a spectacle of ourselves. No doubt someone would record this on a cell and post it but I couldn't find it in me to care. Colleen made the introductions and I could see the detective Edward call Bulldog was visibly moved to see him so surrounded by support. He moved over and spoke quietly to he and Bella for a second and was pretty much instantly charmed by her sweet blush and shy smile.

Mickey seemed to take an instant liking to my little Ali when she asked him very politely to "shoot those nosey motherfuckers, please." It was the please that got him so he flanked her other side. D was on Bella's side and Bulldog took Edward's as we all pushed out into the fray. It was fucking insane. They screamed and actually tried to pull at us. And then I saw it….someone had gotten a hand past D and yanked on Bella's arm. She started to teeter a bit and cried out. Oh fuck!

**BPOV**

Oh God…there were too many and they just shouted and grabbed and I couldn't handle it. I felt stupid but I had tears on my face by the fifth foot outside the doors. Then someone pulled my arm hard. I lost my balance and started to fall. Demetri got knocked into the cop behind him and Edward had been jostled a bit so he was desperately clinging to me. I was terrified I was about to be stampeded. I felt a heel hit my hand and cried out which started the chain reaction.

**CarlislePOV**

I went behind the kids so I saw it all. Oh GOD! Little Bella was knocked down and I could see the second Edward realized that someone had touched her. I was just as enraged but knew we couldn't start throwing punches. He started to fight back to her and D did the same. The scum with cameras just pushed harder but suddenly I heard it.

"Please just help me out of here, Edward! Just help me up!" It was the exact perfect thing for her to say because he stopped the violent rage that had started and switched into protection mode.

Edward stopped dead and screamed at the top of his lungs. "MOVE THE FUCK AWAY NOW!" It was cold and ruthless and for some reason, it worked. Normally yelling just made them crazier but the pained little cry that came from the ground after he yelled had registered with a few more human scum among the crowd. Suddenly Demetri had help pushing back and they were able to create enough space for Edward to lift Bella into his arms and carry her forward. Interestingly the sight of him carrying the small girl with tears on both their faces had the reporters moving a bit to give them room. They probably only wanted to get clearer pictures but I didn't fucking care just then.

I ran like a bat out of hell to the front seat and slid in as they pushed into the back. Esme was right behind them and perched in the back with them to assess damage. We were able to pull out with the assistance of more policemen who had arrived. I didn't breathe easy though until I saw Jasper behind me in the rear view mirror.

Esme was sobbing but had the phone on speaker and Alice picked up in a rush. "Are you all ok? Is anyone hurt?"

"NO! IS SHE OK?" Alice was sobbing herself so hard that Rose took over.

"IS BELLA OK?"

"Yes…I'm ok. Just a few scrapes. Nothing major." My poor little sweetheart was shaking from the shock but held it together. I could see my son's anguished face in the mirror and knew instinctively she'd spoken calmly for his benefit.

"OH thank God!" Rose's soft side was showing in the tears in her voice. "That was fucking insane! Um…we're ok. Jasper had to carry Alice and Em picked me up. Colleen actually is driving and D is in the passenger seat. We're ok. Let's just get the hell home."

I agreed and pulled up the voice operated phone but it rang before I could command it to dial Chaz.

"Carlisle?" Oh fuck….it was the police commissioner.


	43. Taking Comfort: Flashback

**EPOV**

Ok, so one hour ago I had been having the single best night of my life and now….I was at the police station. What the fuck happened?

We walked in from the underground garage to find the atrium full of people. It was late at night so what the hell was going on here? I was still carrying Bella and had no plans to stop anytime soon. A sudden yell had me turning automatically.

"EDWARD! WHAT RESPONSE DO YOU HAVE TO THE MURDER/SUICIDE OF MR. AND MRS. AFTON VOLTURI AND THE DEATH OF ANOTHER PATIENT AT THE HANDS OF JANE VOLTURI?"

Um….what? I had stopped dead in shock at the question as had our entire group. The reporter was pushed out but I saw more than one phone camera trained our way. My eyes were wheeling desperately for someone with authority who could tell me it was a lie. I finally locked eyes on the Commissioner himself but the sadness there only confirmed the horrible story.

"I…uh…" I was falling apart when she reached up and put her hand on my cheek.

"Shh…it'll be ok, Edward. You're not alone, remember?" She gazed at me steadily with those dark brown eyes of hers with so much kindness and love I almost couldn't stand it. I finally closed my eyes and just lowered my forehead to hers. It was probably only a few seconds that we drew strength from each other but it felt like ten cups of coffee were hitting me at once. I raised my head and nodded at the cops to lead the way.

We must have been in the same conference room as the last time we were here but I really couldn't remember. They wanted me to set Bella completely down to be checked by Dad but I held on tight. He didn't even ask me to release her but began to look us both over with concern. She showed him a few bruises and her hand was a bit swollen but nothing was broken. It looked like a sprained wrist which just made her sigh. Her shoulder was aching as well but he thinks it's just wrenched a bit.

"It would be nice to go a few weeks without a bandage someday, you know? That's my new goal. Maybe I can give myself rewards for every week bandage free…" She drifted off but grinned impishly up at me. I snorted a laugh at her attempts to diffuse the situation.

"Yeah, little Bell, from what I hear that may be a pipe dream. But you keep the faith darling." Jasper's eyes were pained but he felt better to be teasing Bella. Alice was calmer than she sounded on the phone but still sat in his lap snugly with Rose and Em on their other side. Mom had been off to the side talking on the phone, no doubt to Chaz and Charlie. She sighed as she hung up.

"Well, Charlie says 'thanks' for scaring the hell out of those reporters, sweetie. He's already found some footage online and went ballistic." I paled at the sudden fear he'd keep me from Bella for her own safety. "Oh, honey, he was upset _for_ you not _at _you. He's going to fly out tomorrow just to be on hand. Apparently his deputy is about to kiss Charlie's feet for saving him from having to attend the Justin Bieber concert with a bunch of tween girls."

Jasper snorted out loud. "A fate worse than death." Bella nodded which made me happy that she wasn't a victim of Bieber-fever.

"Hey! Some of his stuff is good!" Oh Emmett…you really shouldn't have admitted that. Rose hung her head in shame but Demetri looked positively gleeful. He actually rubbed his hands together. We heard chuckles and turned to see the Commissioner, Bulldog and Mickey standing there with the captain of the squad as well.

"I'm glad to see you guys have such a strong support system but son, you dug your own grave with that comment." The captain was smirking at Emmett whose head just pounded down on the table.

"What's the real story? Please." I needed to know. Bella stayed put but put her arm around my neck. I could see Bulldog giving her a glance over to check for injuries. He whispered to someone in the hallway and we immediately had a tray of juice bottles.

"You might need some sugar. That was a big shock." He shrugged and I think he blushed a bit.

The Commissioner sat down next to Dad and looked right at me. "About 5:00pm this evening, Jane Volturi was at dinner in her hospital. She didn't show any signs of violence in her confinement so she was allowed actual forks and such." Oh fuck… "The guard in the dining room said it happened out of the blue. She told another patient to give her the last roll but the patient had already started to eat it. She didn't yell or anything but just picked up her fork and began to stab the other patient repeatedly. The guards reacted fairly quickly but the locations of the stabs were to vital areas. The patient died within a minute. Jane sat calmly after stabbing the other person and nibbled on her roll. All she said was 'I wanted that roll.'"

I was shaking. Bella was running her hand through my hair and Alice was behind me with her arms around my neck and Bella's. I could feel Jasper's hand on my leg under the table as well as Dad holding my arm from the other side. Mom was crying as was Demetri and Rose and Emmett but I just sat and shook…waiting for the rest….

"God, Edward…I'm so sorry but that's not it….Ahem…Mrs. Volturi was on bail and not considered a danger….what a fucking joke," Alice snorted out loud which made the older politician's lip twitch a bit. "She knew that her goals were gone when Jane killed someone and decided to punish her husband for his perceived crimes. She killed him and then fired on the police so that they had to shoot her. It's called "suicide by cop"."

"How?" I cleared my throat. "How did Mr. Volturi die?" I have no idea why I needed to know but I just couldn't get the image of his remorseful face out of my head. He wasn't responsible for his crazy child and wife yet he was their final victim.

"He died instantly, Edward. He didn't suffer." I just decided to assume he was shot since he wasn't giving details. "We tried to contact you all but your phones were off. Detective Mickey Cavannaugh and Detective Marsh both received calls but not until they were already at the restaurant. Someone heard the call to the house on a scanner and alerted the press. All it took was one patron with a cell phone to find you all. I'm so truly sorry you were put in danger by the press. You can be assured that the Mayor is going to press for a mandatory distance law in the city. They won't be able to come within five to ten feet of their prey by the time we're done." He was smiling grimly.

"I'm glad. No one should be scared like that." I held on to my girl tightly and she nuzzled my face in response.

"Carlisle said you're all ok, right? Miss Swan? Are you hurt at all?" He was peering at her so she straightened and smiled at him. Yep….she's dangerous. The hardened cop smiled at her so sweetly I was shocked for a second. Alice snorted in my ear.

"I'm ok, sir. Just a sprained wrist and achy shoulder. I'm a frequent hazard unfortunately…gravity and I just don't get along." She was sweet and self-conscious in her explanation which earned her a real fan in the Commissioner.

"Doc?" Bulldog was at the door. "I had the guys grab a med kit. Here's a bandage and cold pack for the little lass. We can also have a couple people off duty at your house tonight for extra manpower. I'll be glad to help and I know Colleen and Mickey would both offer to stay as well." They nodded and Colleen spoke up.

"I was already planning on camping out if you don't mind. It might be good to have extra hands on deck with the rabid feeding frenzy they had earlier." She leaned back to listen to another officer whisper in her ear. "Fuck."

I sighed and waited for the next blow. She surprised me by coming around the table and kneeling in front of Bella and I. "The photos of you carrying Bella as well as videos of you seeing the paps in the restaurant and then hearing the news and her comforting you have hit the web full force. They have your name, Bella as well as the fact that you are the mysterious artist 'The Swan.' I'm guessing someone at the airport or museum."

Colleen started to rub Bella's leg because she was clearly shaking again. Bulldog was around the table with a fresh bottle of juice and cookies to place next to us. Dad pulled Alice onto his lap next to us when she whimpered a bit but Bella hadn't spoken yet.

"Bella?" I was whispering softly in case she had really gone into shock.

"I'll be ok. We need to call Daddy," she cleared her throat, "our Dad because he'll go ballistic when he hears. He's a cop and very fond of his guns so he should probably talk to all of us." She smiled at the cops who chuckled. "I'll really be ok. I know it'll suck for a few days but we will be back in Forks eventually and able to get back to being kids. That's all I want for all of us." She was so soft spoken that you could have heard a pin drop. I could see all of the others nodding and giving me encouraging looks.

"We can always give Alice a Red Bull and sick her on the paps…." Emmett's idea had us all busting out in laughter. The story of Alice on caffeine was told to many chuckles and a lot of tiny pixie grumbling but I think Em was on the right path. That'd scare anyone. I had forgotten Steven's presence but he offered to split off and go get Charlie in the morning so the press wouldn't see us leave to get him. He kissed all three girls on the head before departing with his phone to his ear. I knew he was giving Charlie a detailed report.

We had about ten armed cops flanking us downstairs. We loaded into three unmarked cars while cops drove ours as decoys and headed home. As we drove up to the house, I was surprised to see a strange car. Dad and Mom hopped out of the police car and stood by the new addition sheepishly.

"Er…happy birthday?" Holy shit! It was the 68 Volvo sports car I had been drooling over. It was cherry red which matched Bella's truck perfectly. It was a strange thought to have but it made me smile. I momentarily forgot murder and mayhem and just felt like a 16 year old with my first car. Bella tugged on me to put her down but I refused. Jasper wandered over and Bella leaned towards him with an eye roll for me. I surrendered her to my man and looked at my new baby.

"Ok, I want to play with this soon." It was dark and I was tired so I know the others had to be. We shuffled inside and Mom started to get more rooms ready.

"Esme?" It was Bella's sweet voice that halted Mom's "Suzy-homemaker" moment. "Um, Colleen can stay in the room you set up for us if that's ok. We can stay in one of the guy's rooms and they can bunk together. That'd be what? Two extra rooms only?"

Mom smiled brightly at her and nodded knowing that the girls probably would feel better closer to us. "Wait…we can pull out the air mattresses and put them in the game room. Have a massive slumber party with all of us. Then we'd have Em & Rose's room for Mickey or Detective Marsh." She smiled again and wandered upstairs to get out the equipment.

"Good call, Edward. We do better together." Emmett's words were simple but he was absolutely right. Jasper helped Ali grab their bags while Rose and Em grabbed their own. I had to let Bella out of my sight to change but she just smiled indulgently at me and wandered off.

Jasper and I went with Em and D into my room to change. Luckily Jasper had clothes in there so we had PJ pants and t-shirts on in no time and even produced some for Demetri who was gleeful at the idea of spending a night on the air mattress with us and his "little sweethearts." Oh yeah, total softie. Emmett laughed loudly and nodded at the big guy in agreement.

"Yep. I can take down any motherfucker on the field but I'm putty for those girls." They got deep into a discussion on football and were fast friends in no time. By the time we all settled, we were pretty damn tired. Bella and Alice told me I still had their gifts to open as did Rose and Em.

Rose and Em had gotten me a stereo that would play an iPod even in a classic like my new car. I was thrilled. Rose just made me promise to let her look around the engine. We decided to try to install it together which was going to be a trip.

Bella looked terrified suddenly so Alice went next. She had designed me a whole new bed set. It was rich chocolate brown and gold with soft fabric and beautiful designs. Honestly it was gorgeous. Mom and Dad came in just then and Mom about went to pieces over it. I couldn't wait to get my new room set up.

"Um…my gift is a little too big to have brought on the plane but I drew it out for you. I also haven't finished making it because I wanted to give you a chance to tweak the design. Here." She handed me a big envelope. I knew I'd love whatever she made me but it even took me by surprise. "I thought you might miss the sun….and I know you haven't been able to settle on a design just yet for your new bedroom stuff. This seemed like you but I can make whatever you want..mmm..mmm.."

I had my hand over her mouth to physically stop her rambling. I couldn't stop staring at the design. It was perfect. She had drawn a headboard that basically looked like a giant sun with rays but was so funky and masculine that it was perfect. She had detailed dark wood with bright metal compliments on the rays which were like bars. I had to shift a bit at the mental image of being tied to the spokes with her riding me while Jasper fucked me. Focus Edward…almost the whole family in the room.

"God, Bella…this is extraordinary. I would've never come up with something so perfect. I only want to change one thing." She looked at me expectantly. "I want you to let me help you build it." She grinned hugely and nodded.

"I was thinking we can carry the design into the footboard…" She trailed off and just blushed when everyone else demanded to see. I honestly thought Mom might have kittens she loved it so much. Demetri just looked at Bella with eyes that seemed to say, "I will give up cock and spend my life worshiping you, my Goddess." I gave him an exasperated look to which he just shrugged.

Bulldog had come in with Chaz just then to let us know we were secure. He looked at the picture and then looked at Bella a few times. "You designed and are building this, little lamb?" She blushed and nodded. Mom pulled out her phone and showed him the design of the sculpture. "You have a rare and fine spirit, Miss Bella. I look forward to seeing your name in the museums in the future." Bella looked at him for a moment before she hopped up and pecked his cheek. They both blushed but seemed pleased with their new friendship.

The over 18 crowd minus Demetri headed to bed. He wasn't sure where to place himself but Bella solved his dilemma by patting the space next to her. He plopped down and she snuggled up next to him. I spooned her and saw Jasper doing the same with Alice who was also curled up with D. He had the biggest shit-eating grin on his face and just sighed out loud.

"This right here, my friends, is the life. Two lovely ladies curled in my arms and a compliment of gorgeous men for me to drool over." He sounded content but I wasn't sure if realized he had just outed himself to the whole room. Bella and Alice didn't look the least surprised but Emmett sat up suddenly.

"Wow! You're gay?" D nodded nervously and I held in a snicker as I saw Rose's hand hovering behind Emmett's head just waiting for him to say something stupid. "That rocks man. It's a brave thing to be out even to your friends if you're a pro-baller. I'm happy to call you friend, Dude." He grinned and his dimples winked out which I know is what made D blink stupidly for a second.

"Well damn, Baby. I kinda want to jump you now!" Rose sounded impressed.

"Not in the same room as us, please. I've never witnessed hetero-sex and think I need to keep that particular cherry just a bit longer." Alice's loud guffaw started the tidal wave of laughs the followed Big D's plea. He grinned at the girls in his arms.

"Well, unless you two want to ditch these losers….I might just turn straight for you ladies!" Bella giggled happily and kissed his cheek.

"Nah…but thanks…they're too cute to just ignore."

"Yes, indeed little beauty…they are." He sounded completely content and I had a moment of gratitude for our new friends who made him feel so comfortable. It was only a matter of time before he confided what had happened to him and I knew they'd become another source of support for the big guy.

We all started to doze though Em and Rose's loud snores caused another giggle fit. D was next to sleep followed by Bella and myself.

I was rudely awakened not long after by Jasper shaking my shoulder. I noticed vaguely that Bella was missing and sat up to stare at him in alarm.

"Come on, E. I have another surprise for you." His grin was devilish but I didn't think we could get away with anything naughty with this group in the game room. I rose and followed him but was surprised when he led me to the music room where a perky Alice was chattering at a grumpy Bella.

What the hell was going on?

**A/N: Unless I get another creative frenzy**, **this will be the last update tonight. I am working on the next chapter right away so hopefully it'll be out tomorrow! Enjoy**


	44. Truths: Crossover Flashback

**A/N: I'm shooting this out before the festivities begin. Have a happy new year everyone!**

**JPOV**

"Alice….I don't think forcing them to play _Truth_ _or Dare _and make out with us in front of each other is quite the way to handle this. I mean, yeah…I'd love to mack on my guy a bit and fuck, if I don't want to see you and B make out for hours, but given the excitement of tonight, I think we need to take a more gentle approach."

"Fine…then what do we do?" She was huffing at me in impatience. We had decided to tell Bella and Edward that we were all the same tonight as a kind of last minute birthday gift but with all the trauma and Bella being hurt, we really had to come up with a delicate way to break this news.

I was currently whispering with Alice in my bedroom. The little minx had poked me until I woke up and dragged me out of the game room. I get the impatience, of course, but poking is just not a good way to be woken.

"Go get Bella and take her to the music room. It's sound proofed in case one of them screams or something. I'll get Edward once you're in there and then we'll just sit down and tell them calmly." I gave her a confident nod which apparently she bought because she zoomed out immediately. In reality, I was freaking nervous as hell.

I heard the girls enter the music room and went to wake up my man. He was warm and sleepy which had me desperately wishing for twenty minutes alone with him to show my appreciation for his cuteness. Unfortunately, he noticed immediately that Bella was gone which scared him into serious action.

I managed to convince him it was ok and teased his libido a bit to get him to move. When we entered the music room, I could feel him relax with relief to see Bella. My poor little Bell looked grumpy as hell though. Alice was so excited she was almost vibrating and apparently forgot that Bella was injured because she wrapped her arm around B's shoulders and squeezed hard.

"Aaaaaa!" The pained cry broke my heart and had both Edward and me racing to her. She had tears running down her face and was cradling her arm tenderly. Poor Ali looked horrified.

"Oh GOD! I'm so sorry, Baby! Did I hit your wrist?" She was seconds from panicking so I stepped in and wrapped her in my arms. Luckily I could feel her start to relax almost immediately.

"No." Bella let out a little hiccupping sound. "My shoulder. Fuck! It hurts like hell." Edward turned her a bit and we all gasped at the sight of the angry bruising and swelling that marred her lovely skin.

"Your surprise is going to have to wait. Disengage the alarm so we don't wake everyone but we need to get her some medicine and an ice pack or heat pack….not sure." Edward scooped her up as I ran and used my phone to turn off the stair sensors. Alice clung to me as we all headed downstairs as a group.

I swear Dad has some weird telepathy or something because he came in the kitchen seconds after we did and looked us all over in concern.

"Bella's shoulder is swollen and purple. It's weird since her wrist mainly hurt earlier but when she got hurt at the beach something similar seemed to happen and she didn't feel everything until a bit later." Edward was running soothing hands on her skin.

"Ok sweetheart, let me look at it, ok? You were in shock both times we've seen you hurt and I think in your case that the adrenaline makes your brain not register everything that's injured. I've seen it before in patients who get hurt in a traumatic way. It's actually why I woke up. I was headed up to look in on you kids." Dad frowned down at the inflamed joint. "I don't think it's anything major but I'll have Steven take a look in the morning as well. It looks mostly like a sprain and a lot of bruising but I bet it hurts pretty bad. Joints are sensitive."

"Oh dear…I was afraid of this." Mom was also in the doorway and rushed straight over to little B. "Let's see…can she have more ibuprofen?" Dad nodded at her so she ran to get the medication. "Heat or ice?"

"I think heat might feel better and help her sleep some. Bella, I know you don't like it but I want to give you some stronger pain medication for a day or so. I won't make you take the big stuff but I think Tylenol 3 will help to ease you. If your muscles are tensed up in pain, it can take longer to heal. Also, you're getting a sling for a few days at least. I think if we manage the pain well you should be able to get rid of it within 3 days or so." Bella merely sighed wearily which had Mom and Dad both smiling.

"Did it wake you?" I could see Mom thinking of ways to prop her up or something.

"It's my fault." Bella shushed Alice but the little pixie kept talking anyways. "She got up for the bathroom and I followed. I put my arm around her and squeezed and she just let out the worst cry!" She had tears spilling over onto her pretty face even though she had sort of edited the actual story. Mom wrapped her arms around little Ali and started to rock her soothingly.

"It's not your fault, Ali. I was already hurting really bad and didn't warn you my shoulder was acting up. The guys heard me yelp and ran to the rescue. Sorry to wake you all up!" Bella was quick on the uptake but I could see her blaming herself which had Edward frowning.

"Bella, I'm glad we heard you. I'd hate to just sleep through you being hurt. You heard Dad. He was already on the way upstairs." He cuddled into her back and spoke in a quiet and calm voice.

"Little Bell, we'd want you to wake us up, you know." She smiled at me and nodded to let us know she heard.

"Is everything ok?" Bulldog, er Det. Marsh was in the doorway looking rumpled and concerned. "I heard noises and wanted to make sure nothing was wrong." He frowned when he saw Dad applying heat to Bella's shoulder. "Uh oh…delayed reaction?"

She giggled and nodded but winced when she moved too fast. "Yeah…it's happened to me before so Doc was coming to check on us but we were already down here." I could see he was burning with curiosity about how she was injured before. Dad nodded subtly to him in a promise to explain.

"Hmm…I think I have some Tylenol 3 from Edward's last football injury. He hates that stuff as much as you do. I'll grab it and have Steven bring you your own prescription tomorrow." Dad ran off and returned in a minute with the pills. "You shouldn't be quite as sleepy and out of it with this and it may take a bit to start working."

"Come on, beautiful. We can hang out in the music room for a few until you're ready to lay down." I grinned at her before nodding to Edward who scooped her up for the trek upstairs. "Milady…" I turned my back to Alice who giggled and hopped on for a lift of her own.

The adults bid us another goodnight and we headed out. I remembered to reset the alarms and then we were back in the music room. Now for the fun or terrifying part….

**EPOV**

I had forgotten about Jasper's "surprise" when I saw Bella in pain, but my curiosity was returning now. I set Bella down on the sofa in my music studio and saw Alice prance over to sit next to her with a bounce. I turned curious eyes on Jasper who suddenly looked scared to death. What the fuck was going on here?

**APOV**

Oh dear…it would seem Jasper is having a bit of stage fright. Ok, I'll just do this my way. I grabbed Bella's hand and leaned over to her ear gently.

"Don't get mad at me until I finish, ok? Remember I love you and there's nothing that can ever change that. We do everything together, right?" She looked concerned but nodded. Edward was staring at us in confusion.

"Ahem…the other day, I spoke to Jasper and then you on the phone while he was studying for his last final. You weren't aware of it at the time, but somehow one of you managed to _really_ butt dial me after we hung up which led to me hearing some very interesting things." Edward went deadly pale and turned to Jasper in horror. "It also led to a very fun interlude for us but more on that later."

"It would seem, my dears, that we have all been keeping a huge secret from each other." Bella stiffened next to me and shot me a terrified look. Please let her forgive me for not telling her sooner….

"Our secrets are the same."

Bella looked over at me with wide eyes. I could see her struggling to comprehend what I was saying.

"They're exactly like us, my love." I leaned over and kissed her sweet lips. Her eyes stayed wide open on mine but she returned my kiss warmly. When I pulled back, I could see my sweet girl's eyes wheeling back and forth between the three of us in rapid sequence.

**BPOV**

.FUCK? Oh my god…did Alice just say that Edward and Jasper are bisexual too? Fuck…it's not possible…

**EPOV**

I've always been the smartest person in any given room so I never had to struggle to understand something that others clearly got. Until now….

_Our secrets are the same?_

And that kiss wasn't exactly a bestie-peck. I…I…I…

**JPOV**

"Breathe Babe!" I started rubbing Edward's back as he panted and stared widely around at us like we were aliens. "Fuck….now you see why 'show and tell' would have been a bad idea, Al?"

She nodded and continued to rub Bella's back. Ok, let's just lay the cards on the table plainly so my man will stop freaking-the-fuck-out.

"Bella," I waited until she locked eyes with me. "Edward and I are very much in love and are in fact, lovers. We are bisexual and have felt a connection to you both from the first second of our meeting. In fact, we both had little crushes on you girls from Steven's Facebook pictures before we even met you." She raised an eyebrow at me but smiled slightly.

"Edward." I pulled his face to mine and leaned in to kiss his sweet lips. I heard a gasp and saw Alice and Bella staring in rapt amazement. "Bella and Alice are also very much in love and lovers, as well. Alice heard our…er…session on the phone. Apparently it was quite inspirational." I grinned at her and saw Bella turn bright red.

**EPOV**

Holy shitballs. Alice heard us fucking…it was _inspirational?_

" .confused." Alice giggled at my announcement.

"OHMYGOD! That's why you came after me like an animal the other day? Jesus Ali, no wonder you got so freaky with me….that would be…hot." Bella was grinning at Alice.

"Whaaa?" Why am I the only one lost?

"Edward." Bella rose and kneeled down next to me as Alice did next to Jasper. "We've had a crazy night so I get why you're having a hard time comprehending. Hell, I'm pretty sure this is all a dream right now but since it's more of a dream come true situation, I'm happy to go along with it. I've been driving myself crazy thinking you'd never understand that I love Ali but also want to be with you. If this is indeed real, I'm going to be thanking fate every day of my life for giving us all this gift." Her dark eyes looked into mine with nothing but honesty and understanding.

"OHMYGAWD!" I have seen the light at last. Bella let out a giggle at my exclamation as did Jasper and Alice. I decided to go with Bella's philosophy. If this was a dream, I was going to enjoy it.

I cupped her lovely face in my hands and leaned down slowly. Her eyelids fluttered closed on a little sigh but I kept mine open for a few seconds more. When my lips touched hers for the first time, it felt like pure fire was flowing through my veins. Her mouth was full and soft. I brushed her lips in a soft caress but was suddenly pushed back as she straddled me and licked my bottom lip with her tongue. I opened for her and reached out with my tongue to stroke hers. We gave out twin groans of satisfaction as we kissed frantically. It was so different from kissing Jasper but just as right. I heard a groan from beside me and knew he was kissing our Ali as well.

**APOV**

Well damn…those two are just…unf…Bella had basically pounced on Edward and I briefly worried about her injuries but lost that train of thought when two large masculine hands grabbed my face. Jasper didn't mess about with tentative explorations. Our kiss started with a crash of lips and teeth and tongue that had me kissing these panties goodbye. Damn….he tasted like man and had such a firm jaw and body. Fuck!

Oh yes…want to fuck…no…can't yet..gah!

I pulled back abruptly and panted a few seconds. I could see that Edward had to come up for air as well and giggled a bit as his stunned look.

"Oh man…I know that feeling, honey. She can erase every brain cell in your head with her kisses." He grinned at me but Bella gave a playful growl before claiming my lips with hers in a hot kiss of passion and play.

**JPOV**

"Umm..mmm" I was whimpering…or maybe Edward was whimpering. Fuck if I know. The two most beautiful women on the planet were kissing with full-on "let's fuck" enthusiasm. Oh God. I think I may die the first time I see them together…or even more…the first time I see the two of them fuck Edward…

"Me fucking too, Babe." I must've been talking out loud again. I decided to stop that by grabbing Edward and kissing the fuck out of him. His thin lips parted and his tongue tangled with mine in a familiar dance. Our hands began to stroke and press but I could tell we were both trying to maintain some control.

" ."

**BPOV**

"Oh we plan to love." Oh my….I didn't mean to say it out loud but I'm damn glad I did. Unf…

"Holy mother of monkeys…that was the hottest thing ever." Alice and I had stopped our kiss to watch our two beautiful, strong men make out and feel each other up. Fuck…

"Ahem…" I knew we had to get some control before we all lost it and destroyed the house in a primal fucking frenzy….that thought had me drifting away again.

Alice snorted. "I think what Bella was trying to say before she got lost in some no doubt delightful mental images," my blush gave me away, "was that we should talk a bit and as much as we'd love to hop in bed or even on the floor and go at it like beasts, we have family one door away and things to discuss."

It's a credit to their maturity that both boys were able to adopt serious expressions and cease groping each other and us. We settled into a tangle of arms and legs propped up against the couch to talk.

"I know it's fast but…" Edward had to stop to find his words. "This feels so right. It has from the second we met you. Jasper and I both have experience with women and were each other's first men, well mainly," I want that story. "But when we realized how different it was to be with someone you love, we stopped seeing any women and just focused on each other. We made a promise that we wouldn't get involved with any women who couldn't be with both of us."

Not going to lie…the thought of either of them, but especially Edward, with another woman makes me have violent thoughts but I get that they didn't know us or really about love at the time.

"Have you been driving yourselves crazy with worry about how it would all work with us like we have?" Edward understood my convoluted question and nodded as did Jazz. Alice snorted.

"I told you from the beginning that I'd get them to see the cock-loving light if it killed me. Thankfully they were already buttsex fans." Edward's ears turned pink but Jasper smiled at us wickedly.

"Don't worry…she's a total buttsex addict." Both boys froze and looked at me in shock.

"Did you think we just licked each other to death?" Alice's voice was pure seduction. "Oh no, my men…we popped each other's cherries…both of them." She started to stroke my ass possessively.

A high pitched keening sort of sound started to come out of Jasper which had me worried he was having a stroke or something. At least the noise seemed to wake Edward up who turned to his lover with raised eyebrows before shaking him roughly. Jasper came back to his senses quickly and shot Alice a dark look.

"You'll be demonstrating that for us in great detail at some point in the _very_ near future." She winked and continued to rub my ass.

Whoa…total energy fail….I started getting sleepy very suddenly.

"OH! Fuck….the drugs must be kicking in." Edward moved over to wrap his arm around my waist being careful not to jostle my shoulder.

"Ok, let's summarize then, shall we?" Alice was in organizer mode which had Jasper trying not to laugh. "We are all on board with a group relationship, yes?" Nods. "We should wait til Bella's not in pain to test the physical limits but neither of us have ever been with a guy so it's actually kind of a big deal for us."

Edward growled low in his throat. "You've only been with each other?" I nodded. "Good." I had to give him the bitch-brow which he had the grace to react to with sheepish acceptance. "Er…sorry." Alice giggled at him but started to talk again.

"Um…should we try to talk and know each other more before we let our hormones go nuts?" All four of us nodded at once. Good…I was glad they were understanding of our need to know each other better. "Of course, we can still be with our same-sex partners. Sorry boys but we've never gone a full three days without getting it on so I doubt we'd be able to hold out." She didn't look sorry at all.

"Wow…I think they may just be able to keep up with us, Babe." Jasper winked at Edward as he spoke. "Can I try one thing though?" We nodded. He crawled in front of me and cupped my cheek in his palm before leaning down and kissing me sweetly. He tasted yummy. I felt Edward move and heard Alice sigh a bit. I turned my head briefly to see them kissing slow and deep. Fuck that was hot…

"Not an ounce of jealousy…" Jasper seemed to be talking to himself but I nodded. Our loves also nodded as they broke apart. "It seems the feelings are universal. I think this is a gift from the universe for us to find such perfect compliments in each other. I can't wait to spend our lives laughing and loving together." None of us argued that it was too soon to talk about forevers or that we're too young. We all felt the same intense knowing within us. I kissed him again because he had said it just right. I then kissed Alice before engaging in a long, intense kiss with Edward.

Alice yawning halted our sweet kiss exchange and suddenly I was almost asleep where we sat. We moved back to the game room and snuggled down into a cozy foursome. My shoulder was still hurting but I was too relieved, grateful, thrilled…blissed-the-fuck-out to care as I realized that we might just get to have these amazing men in our lives to love forever.


	45. Laughter & Complications: Flashback

**A/N: Hello my lovelies. Thanks for every review. I'm sick with the flu so I haven't been replying much but I love every single one. We are entering "drama-town" for a bit. There's some demons they have to confront. I've received a number of questions about when Em/R will join in but it's going to take time. They are testing waters and learning how to be together at first but the other two will catch on after a while.**

**EmPOV**

Mmm…warm arms were wrapped around my body all nice and cozy. One of the hands actually rested on my ass possessively. Huh….when did Rosie's hand get so damn big? Whatever…it feels great. I heard music start suddenly and was confused.

Da-nah….da-nah…da-nah….Da-nah….Da-Nah..DA-NAH!

I know that sound! I was awake in a flash and only one word came to mind…..

"SHAAAAAARK!"

**EPOV**

Gah…Jasper must've fucked with the warning tone for the stairs again.

"SHAAAAAARK!"

"Wha-huh?" I sat up suddenly at the frantic scream only to stare around in confusion. Emmett and Demetri and Alice were standing on the couch with their arms around each other looking down at the ground in terror.

"SHARK! GET TO HIGH GROUND!" Emmett's screech could have been mistaken for Alice's. The three amigos were legitimately terrified. Rose looked over at me from the other side of the room with a similar "What the fuck?" expression that I, Jasper and Bella were all wearing. I heard loud snorts coming from the door and turned to see Dad, Bulldog and Colleen holding each other up with tears running down their faces.

"GET UP YOU FOOLS! IT'S COMING!" Alice was now pleading with us to find high ground. Bella's little shoulders started shaking and little snorts escaped from her hidden face. Jasper was clutching his stomach as I too dissolved into laughter. Dad was laughing so hard he had fallen to the floor and was currently smacking his hand on the ground and snorting through his tears.

Demetri caught on first. It seems he was just now really waking up. "Oh fuck it all." He hopped off the couch and laid face down on the air mattress but I could see his shoulders shaking too.

"We're…..we…." snort, "we're on….the third floor….on…..dry…land." It took a while for me to get the whole sentence out through my laughter. I could see the reality of the situation setting in for Alice but Emmett still looked terrified.

"Land sharks?" It was a timid question from the big guy. That was the last straw for Rose who rolled to her back and howled at the ceiling while clutching her stomach. "It's not funny….I've seen that movie and that is the song that always accompanies the big man-eating shark." Mom had apparently joined the group at the door because I heard her swear in between giggles at Emmett's explanation.

"Ahh….Em…not real….uh…sharks don't have….theme songs." Bella was trying really hard to stop laughing and reassure our big friend but the contagious giggles were hanging on hard.

"Wait…Rosie if you're over there, how did you have your hand on my ass?" Apparently Emmett had accepted Bella's explanation because he stepped off the couch though he continued to look around the floor warily. I noticed Demetri wearing a shit-eating grin right next to where Em was sleeping.

"Bwa-ah-ah-ah-ah…" That was Rose's response to D's smug look. Emmett laughed as well once he caught on and complimented Demetri on his "strong hands." He did have great hands…

We all continued to laugh like lunatics until Bella made the mistake of rolling over and jarred her shoulder. "OW!" I leaned over her and saw Dad trying to get himself together to come see her. He checked her out and pronounced that it was time for more medicine. She grumbled but acquiesced.

"Oh crap…I came up to get you to tell you Charlie is on his way over with Steven. Um…we're also national news…again." Dad was looking at me with a sad look but I had expected it so I wasn't surprised. He shifted his gaze to Bella who had gone dead white at the fact that we were all a national news story. "I'm so sorry honey but you're in a lot…well, actually _all_…of the coverage. There were cell phone videos of you comforting Edward in the restaurant and police station as well as lots of pictures and videos of us getting bombarded outside." He sat down and put his arm around her to soothe her as he could tell the thought of so many eyes on her actions was really freaking her out.

"Honestly, from what I've seen this morning, it's not as bad as it could be. For the most part, it's a lot of coverage about how we're dealing with the latest news and then how seriously the paparazzi are overstepping and endangering people. The media seems to love Bella, though. Pictures of your work have been shown honey. I know this is not what any of us planned or expected in our wildest dreams but you're not alone." Mom had joined Dad in hugging her gently while explaining the reports. Bella nodded and then sat back with a determined look.

"Well, let's get down there and see the damage then…though I'm definitely not going to fight you on the painkillers this time, Doc. I think I'll need them." He smiled widely at her and nodded in agreement.

"Hell, if there weren't cops present, I'd ask you to share, darlin." Jasper kissed her head as he said this and walked over to the doorway. Colleen smacked his chest half-heartedly but we all knew he was mainly joking. Bulldog was still standing there looking at Bella with concern. I know he was curious about Bella's previous injuries the night before and judging by the protective stance he had, Dad had told him the whole story. I have a feeling he and Charlie are going to get on famously.

**BPOV**

Ok, I can do this. It doesn't matter what any of them say because I have my family and a girlfriend I adore and now two boyfriends that have hearts of gold and look like they could put an Abercrombie model to shame. I'm a woman of strength. Hear me ROAR!

"Um…love? Did you just roar?" Well fuck. Edward stared at me with a hungry look awaiting the answer to my question. Alice saved me though.

"Of course she did. All girls have an internal power-puff mantra that makes us able to deal with crazy shit…or at least all girls should have a mantra." I snorted and nodded at her in thanks.

"Yep. I tell myself I'm a fierce bitch and can take down anyone in my way." I totally believed Rose when she said that.

"I call myself Xena and picture myself lassoing people who piss me off." I seriously love Esme right now. I giggled at the shocked looks Jasper and Edward were sending her but could've done without noticing the lusty speculation in Carlisle's eyes. She winked at him saucily on the way out. "Let's meet downstairs in about ten, kids! Steven's bringing bagels!"

"And Mama Cavannaugh is dropping off breakfast casseroles and homemade muffins and stuff." I looked at Colleen in surprise. "She saw the news and was too pissed to sleep last night so she started baking. It's her thing. When I came out to her, she baked about 2,000 cupcakes and donated them to the church. She was perfectly fine with it all by the time she was done." She smiled at me. "I imagine you disappear and do magic with wood and metal and stuff." I nodded happily at her.

"Oh that reminds me. I left the woodshop unpacked so you could mess around if you needed a distraction." I smiled at my Edward in thanks. They had already packed up a huge amount in the house but the family areas were still intact. We were planning to pitch in and help them get over the hump with personal stuff. A professional moving crew had done most of the house and would be back to finish next week.

Alice gently pulled me to Jasper's room to get ready for the day. We decided on a tank top and shorts so that my shoulder could be tended to easily. It looked icky but it could've been worse. She pulled my hair up in a ponytail before donning her own casual clothes. By the time we got downstairs, the boys were already on their first cups of coffee. I turned when I heard voices coming from the entrance hall and felt tears fill my eyes at a very welcome sight.

"DADDY!" Alice, Rose and I said it all together before rushing him in a tangle. He grabbed us up and held us tight but I noticed he was careful not to hit my shoulder. I noticed tears in Rose's eyes too and was happy she felt safe enough here to show her true emotions.

"My girls…" he sighed in relief. "It seems you guys have had an exciting visit so far. Let's get you some food and let Steven look at your shoulder Bells. I know you promised to take the medicine Carlisle asked for without complaint so I'm betting it hurts." I nodded in response and felt him kiss my head.

"Bella?" Steven was blushing but seemed to be switching into doctor mode as he saw my bruises. "Fuck." I snorted which made him laugh. "I swear I should've hit some of those bastards with the car, Charlie."

"Yeah…damn…" Dad had his "I wanna shoot a motherfucker" face on and I was glad he couldn't bring a gun on the plane. Carlisle pulled him aside to make the introductions while Edward brought me coffee so Steven could check me over thoroughly

"I see some bruises on your legs, Bella. Did you get hit in the ribs at all?" I nodded quickly hoping Edward wouldn't see. His growl made me sure he did though. I pulled up the tank and my cami underneath and heard his growl deepen. I had a number of dark bruises on my side but they didn't really hurt all that much. "I think Carlisle's right, sweetheart. It looks like a wrenched shoulder and sprained wrist though I imagine the bruising everywhere just makes you achy. Have a bagel so we can get this medicine in you." He fitted me with a sling and then led me to the kitchen where I was surprised to find a strange woman.

"Oh you poor dear! I'm Collie and Mickey's mother, Nora Cavannaugh. I just wanted to bring you all some food to keep body and soul on speaking terms since you've all had such a difficult few days." I liked her immediately but she wasn't able to stay. She dragged Demetri down for a kiss and cuddle and then started out. We all thanked her profusely as she waved her exit and started filling plates to eat in front of the TV.

The news was….weird. We had managed to catch the start of a report about us and there's no description for just how odd it was to see my picture on the national morning news. I couldn't do much more than stare in horror. I could hear the others talking but just retreated into my head for a bit to try to take it all in.

**JPOV**

I could see little Bell pulling in to herself right before our eyes and didn't know what the fuck to do about it. She swallowed her medicine and accepted pampering without comment but you could see she just wasn't there anymore. I looked at Ali to find out what the hell was going on and noticed Edward about to pull all his hair out.

"It's ok. She has to pull back sometimes to deal with stuff that's just overwhelming. She's still here and will reanimate soon most likely. It's like overstimulation just causes her to shut down a bit. It's actually a good thing that she retreats a bit otherwise she could panic or worry herself to death. It's her way of processing." She shrugged and continued to plow into more food than anyone her size should be able to inhale. She saw me watching her and gave me a look that spoke of retribution if I kept gawking. I'm a smart man so I moved on quickly.

I turned my head as another news program came on…

_"A shocking turn of events has brought the famed Cullen dynasty back into the spotlight. Sixteen year old Edward Cullen, widely known as a prodigy and _the_ hottest young bachelor in Chicago, made headlines not long ago after being accused of rape. After submitting to interrogation and exam by the police force, it was discovered that young Edward was being set up by a vindictive young woman whom he had rejected. In the only interview the family has given on the matter, Edward asked for the world to give all support to victims of sexual assault and not let this rare incident cloud society's judgment of victims. He and his family also announced later that they would be leaving Chicago to pursue a quieter and simpler life elsewhere. _

_"Last night, Cullen was again thrust into the spotlight by the actions of the same girl who victimized him in the first place. Eighteen year old socialite Jane Volturi stabbed a fellow patient at her mental health facility fatally last evening. Upon hearing the news, her mother murdered her father and then fired on police forcing them to shoot her to protect themselves. She died at the scene as well._

_"Cullen was out celebrating his 16__th__ birthday with his parents and step-brother, Chicago's second most eligible bachelor, Jasper Whitlock. They were joined by family and friends including a lovely young woman seen to be cozy with the young billionaire. Sources claim that the young woman in question is the lovely Isabella Swan of Washington State where the Cullens will be moving to soon. It later came out that the beauty is none other than the mysterious critically acclaimed artist known only until now as 'The Swan'. We don't have any details as to the reason she has produced work under this identity but can speculate it is due to her age, which is only a tender 15. _

_"This has all the makings of a true love story including danger and intrigue. Cell phone videos from the restaurant show Isabella, or Bella as she is known to friends, comforting her young suitor after they find themselves trapped inside by the media. _

Then they show the video. I was there and even I find the video of Bella comforting Edward and our massive group hug to be touching. It's clear the amount of love we all have for one another as well as the connection that E and B feel.

_"Paparazzi swarmed the restaurant exit prompting the Cullens to call in several off duty police officers to aid them in getting from the door to their cars. Unfortunately, the media hounds would not cooperate and tried to physically reach the family. One reporter got through the others and was able to grab onto Miss Swan's arm so forcefully that she fell to the ground. The video we're about to show is disturbing so please be warned…._

And there it was in living color. Charlie was frozen as he watched them try to grab and pull anyone they could. I had been in front so I hadn't seen her fall but the image is one I won't forget soon. Edward's face was so painful to see when he realized she was in danger. Her words came out clear as day and probably had saved the lives of several reporters as Edward and Demetri both looked murderous beforehand. I did notice several reporters including a woman trying to push their colleagues back to protect her. Interesting. Edward scooping her up and carrying her to the car while tears ran down both their faces was one hell of a money-shot.

_"The Cullen family has not commented but we have been led to believe that little Bella was indeed injured in the incident though her injuries appear to be relatively minor. The whole family unit was taken to the police station where they learned the news of the Volturi's deaths and Miss Volturi's violent act._

Now it was a different video. I fucking hate cell phone cameras. You could see Edward fucking freak out when that reporter started screaming the news to him but once again little Bell said the right thing. I was happy to realize I never felt an ounce of jealously seeing it all. I felt the same as they did so it wasn't even an issue.

_"As you can see, Bella Swan once again manages to comfort her shocked beau and bring some calmness to a horrible situation. We really don't know much about the young lady yet but what we do know is that she is quiet and shy to most yet impossibly kind. Those who know Edward the best seemed thrilled that he has found a companion whose heart is so much like his own._

_"This incident is just the latest in a long series of close encounters between celebrities and socialites and paparazzi. Many, including the Mayor of Chicago, are calling for stricter laws with regards to proximity and invasiveness when it comes to public figures. It's important to remember that while they are mature and seem old for their ages, Edward and his Bella are both underage kids who deserve protection and privacy. Neither has courted public attention and in fact both are known to be incredibly attention-shy and private. I, for one, would be happy to see them and their whole family be able to live a quiet life that would allow them to just be kids. Let's hope the world agrees…"_

It was then that I realized it was the same reporter that interviewed Edward last time. She looked pissed as hell on our behalf and I remembered that she was a decent person when she was here.

"I knew I liked her for a reason." Mom had recognized her as well.

"Holy crap that's weird." I whirled my head so fast my neck popped when I heard Bella speak. It would seem that she was back from her mental vacation. "I'm not going to lie. That was a bit much to handle but she seemed to be sincere at the end and I recognized her from your previous interview so I'm guessing you charmed her so much she's Team Edward, right?"

Edward just grinned at Bella in relief and amusement. She was right though…at least that one reporter was Team Cullen all the way.

**EPOV**

Damn. My girl is amazing. I couldn't help but freak the fuck out when she just kind of shut down but I tried to take comfort in Alice's lack of worry. After last night, I knew that she loved Bella completely so if she wasn't worried it couldn't be that bad. I'm happy it didn't last long though because I hated seeing that spark missing in her brown eyes.

Fuck I wanted to kiss her so bad right now. I wasn't as worried about PDA with her as I would be with Jazz because our parents aren't married and we're not the same gender. Well, it was more the married parents thing as I know for a fact they couldn't care less that I'm bisexual. But I didn't want to push Charlie just yet seeing as how he was already freaked out after seeing that video. I was too. I hadn't wanted to watch but it was like a train wreck. I had to admit, if only to myself, that watching Bella and I together was a rush. It was like you could see the love hanging in the air around us. I sighed at the memory.

"Uh, Edward? You ok there son?" SHIT! Charlie was looking at me part amused and part concerned.

"Yeah!" Uh, fuck…my voice was like an octave too high. "Ahem…yeah…just a lot to deal with, you know." He smirked at me and I could tell he knew I was in love with his daughter. Please don't shoot me….

"Yeah. Thanks for saving her. I can see that you are genuine, son. You don't have to look at me like a firing squad is staring you down. Just…" he seemed at a loss for words "um…don't jump to conclusions but be open to…uh…things." His eyes flashed briefly between Alice and Bella and Jasper before returning to mine.

Is this what a heart attack feels like? Because I think it might be. Did Charlie just hint that he knew our real relationships? Does my new girlfriend's gun-toting father know that I like to get fucked in the ass by my boyfriend and his daughter likes to eat pussy but also wants to screw both of us guys? That sentence sounded weird even in my head.

He snorted. "Breathe, kid." He shook his head and stood up before wandering back into the kitchen. I turned and saw Jasper looking at me with the same terror I was feeling.

"Did he just…?" I nodded at his question. "Damn…ok…not thinking about that." I nodded again in complete agreement. We had way too much to deal with to contemplate that fuckery just now.

"Oh Baby…." Bella was out like a light on the sofa with Alice curled up with her also asleep. We let them be and started in to the kitchen. Em and Rose were also napping so it was just us heading in to see what was going on.

**CharliePOV**

Right now, I really needed to beat something to a pulp. The rage filling me made me feel like a caged lion about to tear through everything in its path. Those fuckers hurt my baby so they could make a few bucks. They traumatized all my kids to the point of tears. Rose doesn't cry easily so she had to have been very scared and even Emmett looked teary. Edward and Jasper were quickly rooting a place in my heart so I was even more pissed at the thought that they had dealt with this shit before. I paced the kitchen in a frenetic bout of frustration.

"God Charlie…I'm so fucking sorry!" Carlisle was beating himself up for nothing. I saw his face on the damn video and knew he was seconds from murdering some of those scum to get to my baby.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Carlisle. Our family was put in danger for greed and we just need to protect them now, ok?" He nodded at me with total confidence before checking an incoming text.

"Chaz is coming up with a report." He ran to let him in and passed Demetri in the hall. The large kid reminded me a bit of Em so I had taken a liking to him instantly. He also seemed quite fond of Bells and Carlisle has said that he's a very close friend of both Edward and Jasper. Those two don't suffer unworthy people so he must be a good guy.

"I think you may have scared 10 years off Edward and Jasper's lives with whatever you said in there. They looked frozen. Nicely done!" He grinned at me. I hadn't meant to scare them but I guess it's not surprising. I gave Esme an innocent shrug when she looked at me curiously. She just nodded. Yeah, it was a hell of a situation no matter how you dice it.

Carlisle came back followed by a stocky guy with a no-nonsense demeanor. He's told me that every single member of his security team has been with them for years so I know this guy must be pretty dedicated. Carlisle looked irate. This is not going to be good.

"Hi everyone." Carlisle introduced us all briefly. "Well, I've actually dealt with several of your colleagues this morning detectives." Fuck, that can't be good. "We had twelve separate instances of reporters trying to sneak onto the premises. They were all stopped early but two made it onto the lawn. I still don't know how. They were escorted off the property and turned over to the police for trespassing."

FUCK! No wonder Carlisle looked irate. When his phone buzzed again on his belt, he nearly threw it through a window but managed to stop himself and take the call across the room.

"Thanks for watching out for them." I shook Chaz's hand.

"My pleasure. I've known Edward since he was tiny. I used to go to his little league games and cheer the kid on as did a bunch of our team. We take our duty very seriously." I was happy to hear they were so dedicated but not surprised to hear that Carlisle treated them as equals. For a billionaire, the guy certainly didn't treat anyone as less than himself. He took off back to the front gate to run interference.

"FUCK!" Ok…Carlisle just dropped the f-bomb and kicked over a chair. I'm a little afraid to know what caused this shit. He stalked over and I saw immediately that Edward had gotten his hair pulling and nose pinching honestly.

"FOR FUCKS SAKE CARLISLE CULLEN YOU BETTER TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON RIGHT THE FUCK NOW!" Well damn…every eye in the room was on Miz Esme in shock. That's a spitfire if I ever saw one right there.

He sighed but looked right at me. This was going to suck.

"My attorney received a call from a reporter this morning. Well, he received about a hundred calls from reporters but one was different. It seems the reporter was trying to warn him instead of ask questions. Charlie, I hate to say it but your ex-wife appears to be trying to get her 15 minutes of fame…"

** .Life.**


	46. Purging: Flashback

**WARNING: This chapter contains memories of child abuse. Please be warned.**

**EPOV**

Jazz and I certainly had impeccable timing because I just heard Mom tear Dad a new one. I held Jazz back to hear what was going on as I wasn't sure they'd be as frank with the "kids" in the room.

_"My attorney received a call from a reporter this morning. Well, he received about a hundred calls from reporters but one was different. It seems the reporter was trying to warn him instead of ask questions. Charlie, I hate to say it but your ex-wife appears to be trying to get her 15 minutes of fame…"_

I was so instantly irate that I clenched down hard with my hand. Jasper yanked it off of his chest with a hiss.

"Yeah, I'm pissed too but don't maim me, E. We need to be intact to end this woman." I nodded at his harsh whisper. Dad was still trying to calm the outraged adults down. Mom was dropping more curse words than any sailor could ever dream of sticking together but Charlie was dead silent.

"Tell me." His words were low and menacing. Note to self: if Charlie ever uses that tone of voice on you, change underwear and move to another country under a fake identity.

Dad started. "The reporter is apparently new to the paparazzi business and only in it because she's trying to make enough money to hire a lawyer to get custody of her niece from her late sister's husband. He's a cokehead and whoremonger who tends to forget the kid exists but wants to keep her around for image." Ok, sad but get to the part I need to hear about Dad and we'll help the lady later. "Well, she was one of the ones who pushed the reporters back to try to protect Bella last night which certainly didn't earn her any points with her peers. Early this morning, she was approached outside the office of a gossip rag by a Renee Higginbotham, who identified herself as Isabella Swan's mother. She offered the reporter intimate details of Bella's childhood as well as an exclusive interview in exchange for cash. I have no idea what she's doing in Chicago but she seems to be trying to make a quick buck at Bella's expense. Charlie, the reporter is stringing her along to buy time but I need to know more about this Renee. Can you tell me the whole story about what she did to Bella?"

"No, but I can."

**APOV**

I had woken up to find Bella, Em and Rose still fast asleep on the sofas. I got up to get a soda but I found Edward and Jasper lurking in the hall outside of the kitchen. Unfortunately, I figured out pretty quick what was going on after listening to Carlisle talk. I don't want to betray Bella's confidence but they need to know the details to protect her.

All eyes had turned to me and the boys when I spoke. Dad was already up and walking towards me with concern.

"No, I need to do this for her. You can ask her too when she wakes up but I can fill some in now. I think if it comes down to Renee coming back, she'll probably be willing to talk more. Also she's comfortable with everyone here and is more confident than even a few weeks ago so maybe she can handle the conversation better." He pulled me to the table where I gratefully climbed into his lap before turning to the room. Jasper sat on the floor at my feet and Edward just leaned in the doorway like an angry jungle cat. This….this was going to suck big donkey balls.

I began with how I heard Bella crying in her sleep and begging someone to love her. I was staring into space as I described the time and effort it took to get Bella to talk to me about it. Eventually I started to give them the specifics I knew they wanted.

"Renee did hit her sometimes though it was always open-handed. Bella always mentioned those times as the easy ones so it made me realize that those scars weren't nearly as deep as others. Every day Renee would sit Bella down in front of a mirror."

"She would sit me down and tell me exactly why I was ugly." I jerked back into myself and turned to see Bella standing the doorway in Edward's arms. "She's back isn't she? It's the only reason you would be talking about it, Ali. I know that." I ran into her arms and held her tight.

**BPOV**

This was one of my worst nightmares come true. I was now standing here about to tell all the people who are dearest to me why I'm so boring my own mother couldn't love me. I know it's not really that way but it feels true sometimes. Em and Rose had joined us when I did so we were all assembled. Edward's arms felt heavenly but I was scared he would see the truth in her words and reject me too.

I walked over and sat on Dad's other knee. He kissed my head but stayed silent to let me speak.

"Each day she would sit me in front of a mirror and start to tell me what was ugliest about me…

_Mommy had that look again that just made me want to cry. I didn't want to look at the mirror and see that I wasn't a pretty girl or a princess. I just want to curl up and forget that I'll never be pretty and that I ruined everything. She said I had to and pulled my arm really hard. The smack to my butt was harder than usual and made me start crying._

_"Stop that! You have nothing to cry about you spoiled little brat. Don't I feed you and clothe you every fucking day? Now look in that mirror and tell me what you see."_

_I know what I'm supposed to say so I do. I know what I am._

_"I am not pretty. I have boring hair and dirty eyes. I will never be the princess and no one really wants me around. I must be obedient and quiet and stay out of the way. Daddy doesn't want to hear me whine. I must not speak to him of my boringness and must be quiet around him or he will send me to live alone in the woods where I will die."_

_I don't sigh or cry anymore because I have to be a good girl and I know that Mommy would not lie to me. Mommies tell you what's real. She said so._

"She did this everyday with different phrases about my physical self. I had to brush her hair a hundred strokes twice a day and compliment her features and beauty and apologize for ruining her life."

I went on to give more specific instances and details. I could hear sobbing but was unable to really look anywhere or feel anything really except Edward beside my leg stroking my skin gently. His touch seemed to combat the ice that flowed through my veins at every word. I sighed because I'd never talked about the next part with anyone before but they needed to know it all.

"When I was four, she used to have a man come to the house. It was weird because he'd come through the back woods and to the back door. She said if I told anyone what was going on, she would let the man kill Daddy. I didn't understand so I used to hide in the cupboard. He brought white powder with him, which of course I now know was cocaine, but at the time I just thought it was the bad snow that made Mommy nuts. She actually left bruises when she snorted that shit. I lied and said I fell a lot. I didn't want Daddy to die and leave me alone with her. That guy used to have sex with her in the living room. Fuck, I really wish I had insisted we burn that damn sofa…."

I had wanted to burn it but didn't want to explain why so I couldn't voice that desire out loud. Thankfully hurricane Alice had gotten rid of it for a better model.

"The day she left, she pulled me in front of the mirror again. She explained quite clearly that she was leaving because I was worthless and ruining her life. She said that if I told Daddy any of this, he would think I was a liar and would send me away. Now that I remember it, she also said something about getting what she deserved but I have no idea what she was talking about. Money would be my guess."

I was suddenly completely exhausted. I came back into myself in a rush and was able to take in the crying forms around me. Alice was clutched to me with her tiny body heaving in harsh racking sobs. Esme had her head on Carlisle's shoulder but was gazing right at me with nothing but fierce love in her face. Rose was cradled in Emmett's arms while they cried together. The look on Emmett's face was half heartbreak and half fury. I could sympathize. Our other friends have varying looks but most were divided between sympathy and anger as well. I saved Jasper and Edward for last.

Jasper had tears on his face but he was looking at me calmly and openly. I saw nothing but love and understanding for me in his beautiful eyes. He had his head leaning on Alice's leg and he was stroking her gently to soothe her.

Edward…Edward was staring at me with a ferocious kind of love. It was like his eyes were delving into my soul and wrapping me in loving armor. It was intense and consuming the way he gazed at me but his sudden rise to his knees had me gasping in shock.

"Bella Swan. You are the single most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on in my life. There is nothing ugly or boring about you, love, either physically or mentally. I've never met a kinder or more worthy soul." He kissed my forehead before dropping his head to my lap on a sob.

I turned my head to see the last reaction…the one that had the ability to make or break me. Dad's eyes were red and heartbroken. He stared at me with regret but the thing I saw most was unwavering love and acceptance. His complete devotion broke the last hold on my emotions causing a loud sob to break free and my body to collapse into him. I was sobbing so hard that it was painful but he merely held me tight with soothing strokes to my back until I finally passed out from sheer emotional exhaustion.

**EPOV**

If I live to be a hundred, I will never forget hearing Bella tell her story. When my girl sat at what was for her the mouth of hell and spoke calmly and directly, I felt more pride than I thought possible. She was facing this shit head on and was not going to hide away any more. The things that bitch said to her innocent child made me more violently enraged than I have ever been before. She broke something in this remarkable girl that has only recently begun to mend.

My eyes had met Charlie's one moment during the telling. I think that if he had been on fire and bleeding, he still would not have had so much pain in his eyes as he did listening to his daughter's truth. I could see self-blame and regret and hate and grief but when she turned those brilliant eyes on him, he managed to rein it all in and give her exactly what she needed: love.

She cried in long, loud sobs that shook her little body fiercely. I could do nothing but watch and rub her leg while she purged because I knew she had to let it out or she'd drive herself crazy. Mom came over after a minute and pulled Alice into her arms to rock the sobbing girl. Dad crawled onto the floor and put arms around both Jasper and I before beckoning Em and Rose over. We all sat together and waited for our girl to let everything out.


	47. Standing Strong: Flashback

**CharliePOV**

I just lived the worst minutes of my entire life as my baby sat and told me what was going on right underneath my nose. I was a cop for Christ's sake. How could I not have seen what Renee was doing to my child? I had worked so many hours back then to try to provide for them and keep Renee calm and peaceful. I thought she had reserved her vileness for me as she always seemed nice to Bella on the surface. I will go to my grave with this regret in my heart, I know that now.

Finally…fucking finally, my baby passed out in my arms. I could see that Alice was curled asleep on Esme but that Rose and Emmett and Jasper and Edward were all wide awake and waiting for Bella as I had been. The room had cleared of all others while she cried but they began to trickle back in when the loud sobs quieted. Every face in the room held one of two emotions: grief or fury.

"Apparently I was a blind fool then which I can't ever change. But right now, the one thing I can do is make damn sure that woman is kept away from my kids." Nods greeted this pronouncement and I noticed Edward give Jasper a significant look. He was still wrapped around Bella's leg but I couldn't ask him to move anymore than I could let go of her just now. Holding her was a comfort to both of us. I wasn't a blind man. I could see how completely and deeply he loved her. I could also see that Jasper loved her just as truly as did Alice.

It may not be conventional but in that moment, I had a revelation.

Maybe fate was giving my daughter extra love to make up for the lack she had felt before. Who am I to disagree with fate? I was fully on board with their unorthodox relationship and would fight to the death for their right to be together as a group.

"What is Renee's full name? And any other details will help." Ok then. Edward was a boy on a mission and since I also tend to cope better with a task, I filled in the details for him so that he could work some magic on the laptop that Jasper had retrieved.

"Um…Edward…please don't do any _really_ illegal hacking with us cops in the room." The lady Cavannaugh, Colleen was looking right at him with humor and a bit of warning. I had forgotten the police presence in the kitchen but was again grateful that they were there.

"Chief Swan?" Detective Marsh was looking at me with sympathy. I had noticed that he had fallen under our girl's spell already and knew from Carlisle's many talks about Edward's arrest that he had ended up becoming a big supporter for the boy. "I recorded her story just in case so that we would have it and she wouldn't have to go through it again. I'll have it sent from my phone to yours and then secure my copy so that it can only be used on your say so. I didn't want to presume but it was clear that she had a very difficult time talking about it…"

"No! You did great. Thanks! I'll make sure to get a copy for the lawyers." That was good thinking on his part. Bella did not need to relive this shit if possible.

"Charlie, can I give it to my lawyer here? He was there for Edward and I trust him implicitly. Please don't argue and let us do this. Bella's only been exposed because of her tie to us so I want to protect her too." I nodded at Carlisle's pleading face. I wouldn't be too proud to accept the best help for my kids.

"Ok…it looks like she's gone by several names since she split. I can find a Renee Higginbotham, Renee Swan and Renee Dwyer. It's possible that she used other aliases but this is what I found on a first pass. Looks like marriage number two ended when her hubby got arrested for selling coke to underage kids so that's why she went to her maiden name. Fuck….she just landed a job last year at a girls' home as an art instructor not too far from here which is how she managed to get here so soon. She doesn't have an arrest record that I can see though I can tell you she tends to go through money really fast making me think she's still using."

"EDWARD! Kid, I told you not to hack with us in the room." Colleen was exasperated but I could see she kind of adored him.

"I just used Google, Collie." Ok, that kid's innocent face was way too good. I'd have to remember that since I could plainly see bank records and what looked like a police file from where I was sitting.

"Ahem…did Google turn up any law enforcement flags?" He turned to me with a grin when I asked since he knew I could see him hacking into government databases.

"Why yes Charlie, it did. It seems that she was questioned in a drug and prostitution ring in Florida under her married name but fled the state before proof of her involvement could be found." Well damn…how the hell is Bella going to react to her mother being questioned for prostitution?

"Skanky bitch." Esme's murmur almost made me laugh since she was so lady-like normally. Carlisle's phone rang which had dread pouring into my stomach again.

"Marcus? I have you on speaker with the family and Bella's father. This is a much worse situation than you are aware of, my friend." Carlisle's warm voice was grave.

"Fuck it, Carlisle, I'm so sorry but the woman has figured out the reporter was stalling and has gone elsewhere. From what I've heard, she's found someone willing to pay for a story and is already talking. Find a TV or laptop and start looking because it'll hit soon. I'll get to work on injunctions and anything else we can think of to stop her." He hung up.

For a split second, there was silence but then we all started to bustle into the den. I laid Bella on a sofa careful to watch her hurt arm and arrange the sling better and covered her little body and saw Jasper do the same for Alice. We turned to TV or phone or laptop and all started searching.

**EPOV**

"FUCK!" My whisper held all the rage I was feeling but none of the force. Jasper was beside me with his hand on my back helping me search online. I've always been raised to respect women and protect them but I'm pretty sure I will beat that bitch into the ground if I ever cross paths with her.

"Carlisle, you need to alert Marcus that he may have a new client. I swear if I see that bitch I will cut her so bad she'll need an army of plastic surgeons to be able to leave her house." Uh…go Mom? Damn but she's scary when she's pissed.

"Ahem…there are cops here Es." Dad was really trying to save her a murder rap but he needn't have bothered.

"I didn't hear anything. Did you Collie? Mickey? " Bulldog was looking mighty hard of hearing as he said that. Both Cavannaughs shook their heads no.

_"New information on the case of the Beauty and the Billionaire up next." _

Oh God. Those fuckers gave us a title and a cutesy graphic too. Next thing you know they'd be combining our names ridiculously or something. Damn. I loaded the video up on the TV and we all turned to watch in silence. Our front gates came into view causing me to flinch in anger.

_"We have new exclusive information about the epic love story the press have named 'Beauty and the Billionaire'. Isabella Swan's mother has joined us for an exclusive interview outside of the Cullen enclave._

_Ms. Higginbotham, what is your reaction to the sight of your daughter's name in the news with such a prominent family?_

The camera cut to a woman with obviously dyed blonde hair who looked to be about 50. She couldn't be more than late thirties or early forties given the details I've heard but life had not been kind to her looks.

**_"Well, I wasn't surprised really. Isabella's always been able to charm people into believing she was sweet and innocent. She has a talent for appearing vulnerable but is actually very forceful."_**

_"I understand that you are not a part of Isabella's life despite your desperate pleas for her to see you."_

The ho-bag faked tears at the vapid reporter.

**_"Yes, she has refused to see me which must be her father's doing. He's very overbearing and can be quite scary at times. Now I hear he's all but adopted two very pretty teenage girls Isabella's age. I'm terrified for her! He's a brute and I had to escape but he kept her from me. I've been working for years to get her back but he's turned her into a different person. She lies and uses her looks for whatever she needs. I don't know if I can save her anymore!"_**

_"Ms. Higginbotham, she appears to be genuinely sweet and quite shy in the videos. Reports from her hometown of Forks have her described as 'an angel' or 'truly wonderful'. Are you saying she is deceitful enough to lie to a whole town? Is she mentally unstable?"_

Oh these two are going fucking down…I am going to-

"WHERE'S BELLA?" Jasper's scream had all of us turning to the couch but it was empty. A loud slam made me start running towards the door. My blood froze when I saw Bella running full-tilt towards the gates with Alice trailing twenty feet behind her. I took off praying I could stop her from doing something she'd regret.

**Chapter**

**BPOV**

Bitch. Cunt. Skank. Vile. Vindictive….

The words flowed through my head over and over again in a litany of rage. I had woken up when they turned the TV on and listened to her describe me with apathy. I don't care what she says about me. It was when she started to hint that Daddy was….

Arg! I had jumped up and run to the door. Running jostled my sling and hurt like hell but I didn't care. Alice was seconds behind me but wasn't able to stop me. I could hear her behind me and the others as well but I wasn't stopping until I said what I needed to say.

"OPEN THE GODDAMNED GATES!" Chaz must've heard my screech because he came tearing through the side door looking for trouble. I didn't pause but ran right past him and out the door. I could hear him cursing and telling them to open the doors but leave the wrought iron gates closed.

She was standing in front of this house like she had a right to be there. I couldn't stop myself from freezing in terror when I saw her. She had tormented my dreams for years so it was like facing my own personal boogie-man. The reporters were screaming at me but I could only see her.

"Oh BABY! You came to Mama!" She rushed at me but I flinched back so sharply I fell. I could feel him lift me up from the ground but he didn't try to pull me away. Edward merely stayed behind me waiting. I knew the reporters were quiet now but it didn't really register that they were all watching me.

"Why are you here? What do you want from me?" I spoke quietly but I knew she heard me. The look in her eyes changed from speculative to hateful.

"Why, I'm here to support you, hunnybunny! I'm your mother!" It sounded false and too bright. I suspected she was coked up again.

"Are you high? What are you on Renee?" Her attempt at motherly behavior was slipping.

"Shut up, you little bitch. I'm going to get what I deserve. You destroyed my life so you and your little boyfriend need to pay." She whispered that part but I think the coke was making her unable to modulate her tone because everyone heard her. I sighed and could feel my body slump in exhaustion.

"I have nothing for you Renee. I've been carrying what you did to me around in my mind for ten years but not anymore. I told Dad everything and he will make sure you can never hurt me again. The only reason I never said anything before is because you made it clear your _friend_ or dealer would kill him. I guess that kind of thing sticks in a four year old's mind and can make even the most rational person afraid." I continued to speak lowly but I was done hiding. She had no part of me and I wanted the world to know it.

"Isabella…"

"I'm called Bella…always have been." My retort was mild and almost disinterested. My lack of fear was getting to her.

"Bella," she bit the word out. "Come to Mommy and let me save you from that man. I know what's really going on there." I stared at her like she had three heads.

"What are you talking about you crazy woman? My father is a good man who would never hurt me or any child. He's done nothing but love me and try to repair the emotional damage you caused in the first five years of my life. _He_ would never tell me I was trash. _He _would never spend every day pointing out how ugly and plain and boring I am. _He_ wouldn't slap me around. _He _would never threaten to leave me alone to die in the woods like an animal." I was almost yelling by the end but I had to get it out. "You can't hurt me anymore. Go away Renee. You have no place here." I turned around and moved to Edward and he scooped me up and carried me through the door. I heard gasps and only just remembered the obvious bruising on my shoulder and arm but didn't stop to explain. She made the very stupid mistake of trying to follow me.

"Renee, it is taking everything in me not to hurt you the way you hurt our innocent daughter but I swear on my life that if you step over the threshold of that door, I will tell Carlisle to let his wife go because she has been fighting us to get at you since Bella stepped through that door. You would be trespassing on private property so she would be well within her rights to react defensively." Charlie's voice was dead silent.

"Oh yeah…you just want to hide the real reason you have three teenage girls living under your roof from the world." Oh that fucking bitch did not….

SMACK!

Alice had zipped past everyone and smacked Renee. She stomped back over to where I was peering through the bars at the scene.

"YOU VAPID, EVIL, FOUL CREATURE. THAT IS MY DADDY YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT. THAT MAN TOOK ME IN WHEN MY PARENTS DIED AND MY GUARDIAN DECIDED TO LEAVE ME WITH A HOUSEKEEPER THAT DIDN'T SPEAK ENGLISH WHEN I WAS JUST FIVE YEARS OLD. HE HAS BEEN AT EVERY SCHOOL RECITAL AND EVERY CONCERT. HE LET US PUT PINK BOWS ON HIS HEAD AND HAD TEA PARTIES IN THE AFTERNOONS. HE CHAPERONED FIELDTRIPS AND THREW BIG PRINCESS PARTIES FOR OUR BIRTHDAYS. HE HAS DONE NOTHING BUT BECOME THE FATHER THAT I NEEDED AND BEEN THERE EVERY SINGLE DAY FOR ME AND ALL OF US. FOR YOUR INFORMATION, THAT LARGE BOY OVER THERE IS ALSO FAMILY TO US. CHARLIE SWAN HAS BEEN AT EVERY FOOTBALL AND BASEBALL GAME HE EVER HAD AND HAS TAUGHT US ALL WHAT IT MEANS TO BE A GOOD PERSON. I THANK GOD EVERY SINGLE DAY FOR SENDING ME A TRUE PARENT. BECAUSE OF THAT MAN, I KNOW WHAT A REAL HOME FEELS LIKE. I REFUSE TO LET YOU EVEN HINT THAT HE'S NOT THE MOST HONORABLE AND KIND MAN ON THE PLANET, YOU ABUSIVE, HORRIBLE WOMAN.

DON' . . . .AGAIN."

We all just kind of stared for a second at the vibrating little bundle next to me. Dad came up behind us and leaned down to calm her down.

"Ok, Ali-cat. You did real well and I thank you for protecting our family but why don't we go back up to the house now, ok sweetie?" I could see he was worried about us both. The complete care and concern he was showing had tears running down my face again. I turned into his arms but was distracted when I heard a loud feral snarl. Then, the screaming began.

**EPOV**

God I was exhausted. And so fucking proud of my girls I could burst. But I actually just kind of froze when Mom went all angry-momma-bear on that trash. Apparently she had stepped over the threshold of the door. Mom was all swinging legs and arms and curses and fuck, if she wasn't just magnificent.

"You morons! Call the police! She's assaulting me." Uh…the police are already here bitch.

"Ma'am, you were warned not to enter her private property upon fear of attack. You willingly chose to disregard that. I'd be happy to take your statement but I've been told you carry drugs, so I'll have to perform a search as a precaution." Bulldog was on the case.

"Esme. We need you here with us and not in jail, Mama Bear. She's not worth it." It was quiet but Bella's voice managed to break through Mom's rage. She stopped and stepped back before stalking over to Bella and Alice and standing in front of them menacingly.

" . ." She eyed the woman with extreme hatred. "If I ever so much as hear of you talking to one of our kids again, I will have you arrested for abuse." She turned and gathered the girls in her arms with complete love.

"I've got you my darlings. It's all right now."

Chaz shut the gate and pushed Renee back off the property. I heard a split second of silence before the shouts started.

"Good. Maybe they'll eat her alive all Gladiator style." I gave Jasper a grin and turned towards the girls. Alice was still attached to Charlie like a little limpet. Bella was curled up with Mom but I walked towards her and scooped her up. I saw Charlie do the same for Alice and Emmett do the same for Rose. I think our girls have had enough excitement and need a bit of quiet.

**BPOV**

I was on overload. In one day, I had been outed to the media as The Swan, faced the paparazzi, come out of the bi-closet to Edward and Jasper, learned the men I cared for were lovers, had first kisses with said men, become a national news story complete with a stupid nickname, come clean with my Dad and everyone else about everything my mother had done and said to me, and confronted her in front of an unknown number of paparazzi.

"Do you ever feel like you're stuck in one of those tellanovellas? I mean, I just expect like a long lost sister to pop up and be carrying your love-child or something." I started to giggle which had Edward looking at me in alarm. Jasper was chuckling beside us but I could see his concern as well.

They were right to worry. I was seconds from losing my fucking mind. I started shaking and then sobbing and then hyperventilating. It was too much. I welcomed the blackness that crept around me like a warm blanket.

**JPOV**

"Little Bell?" She had started shaking in Edward's arms seconds after bursting into hysterical laughter. Alice was already out cold from crying in Charlie's arms so I remained focused on Bella and Edward. We had crossed the threshold into the house in time for the laughing to turn into sobs. Dad and Steven were pulling her from Edward's arms to lay her on the couch but it was no use. She began to hyperventilate so severely that she sounded like she was choking. Steven ran to his bag and pulled out a vial and syringe.

"Charlie, I need to give her a sedative. Her pulse is through the roof and she feels like she can't breathe. I think she's on emotional overload. It's been five hours since she took pain meds and this is mild enough that it shouldn't be a problem." Charlie nodded but had tears running down his face. He looked like he was being pulled through the fires of hell. Edward was shaking visibly so I tried to grab his arm.

"How can I help her…just tell me." To my surprise, Charlie grabbed him and pulled both of us into his arms to give us comfort.

"We're letting the doctors help her. That's all we can do just now. You've both been rocks for the girls today. Let's let them rest their little bodies and minds. I want you both to rest too. They'll need you when they wake." He pulled back and kissed both our foreheads before walking over and sitting on the couch in between Bella's little unconscious body and Alice's.

He nodded and waved at someone and I saw Rose rush forward and crawl onto him with a great sob. Emmett just sat at his feet and laid his head on Charlie's knee. Steven stayed perched next to Bella watching over her but Dad came over to Edward and me and pulled us both into a fierce hug. We felt Mom join in and just all relaxed in their arms for a second.

I pulled back when I got a look at Mom's hand.

"Uh…Dad, I think you need to take a look at the champ here. She may have damaged her hand on that cow's ugly face." He grabbed Mom and began tending to the scrapes on her skin. "Uh…I'm guessing you all don't want to move them upstairs alone so I'll bring down the air mattresses to let them get comfy here. That way when they wake up, they'll be with all of us."

I felt Edward behind me on the stairs and knew we both needed a few minutes to gather ourselves. I turned quickly and pulled the door shut behind us after we entered the game room. He grabbed me and just held on as tightly as possible before we both burst into loud sobs. We fell to our knees together and just held on tight.

**EPOV**

I held on to my Jasper as if we were drowning and we could save each other. I've always preferred to be the one that shit happens to. I don't cope well watching people I love go through hard times. I guess no one does but I just feel so useless.

My sobs began to quiet so I just held on to Jasper and rubbed his back soothingly. He always freaked out most when something was over with and done. It made him great to have in a crisis but was hard to go through, which I understood. I pulled his head up and kissed him with every ounce of love I had in me. I don't think I could've made it through this day and been there for the girls without him. He made me stronger and better.

We tasted like tears but it didn't matter. This kiss was about comfort not passion. I slowed our lips before giving him a last peck and pulling back. "Let's get our girls a more comfy bed, shall we?" He nodded and took a deep breath.

"Fuck man, that was worse than I thought for little Bell. It's no wonder she doesn't see herself clearly. I think we need to make a point of telling her how wonderful or beautiful she is every single day of our lives, ok?" I just smiled and nodded because I agreed. I heard Jaws start playing and actually felt the urge to chuckle.

"Land shark…" Jazz snorted. A loud knock sounded at the door.

"If you boys are smoking anything good in there, I want in on it!" I yelled for Emmett to open the damn door and just come in already. His eyes were red but then again so were ours. Big D was behind him and looked like he had been sobbing as well. He looks like a scary mofo but is a really sweet soul.

"We thought you guys could use some help. Rosie fell asleep too and the parentals are talking details and fallout." Emmett smacked our backs before moving to the mattresses. "Let's take both, kay? We're all wiped and it'll be easier for you two to cuddle the ladies this way." He grinned smarmily at us both before heading downstairs.

Demetri stayed back for a second. "You guys ok?" We nodded. "I've never wanted to hit a woman but if Ms. Esme didn't attack, I would've. Fuck that was awful."

I slapped his back and pulled him into a one-armed hug but he wanted none of that. Two big arms came around me and I felt Jasper join in. D made me feel safe which I needed just then. He finally pulled back.

"I happened to wake up and notice you four missing last night…" He was dying of curiosity. Jasper looked to the door but the alarm had alerted us that Emmett was already downstairs.

"They're like us, D. Together." D's eyebrows shot up before he grinned hugely.

"Like you in that they like...uh…variety too?" We both nodded. "Awesome!" He looked like this was the best news he ever heard which warmed my heart. "You two deserve it. Umm…don't tell Collie but I've been talking to Mickey a little more lately." He whispered it like it was a dirty little secret.

Jasper grabbed the other air mattress and he and D started forward while I gathered pillows and blankets. "Uh, D? Hate to break it to you friend, but Colleen is more than aware that Mickey has a thing for you and that it's starting to be mutual." Poor guy looked shocked.

"We considered taking bets on how long before you two go on a date but decided you might see it as pressure. Take your time, man. He'll wait, I'd wager." He looked at me gratefully as we descended the stairs but didn't say anything else.

Mom had cleared space and started a fire in the fireplace. "Uh…Mom? It's June."

"So? Fires are comforting. I've turned the air down a bit but I swear you boys like it frozen in here. Haven't you noticed they usually grab throws and wrap up?" Huh…I guess it did make sense. We settled the mattress and blankets next to the one Em brought down before turning and grabbing up the girls. Steven was still perched protectively in between them and reminded me not to jar her shoulder. I gave him an exasperated look which had him apologizing.

"I get it, man. No worries." We all got it. We were all trying to do whatever we could to make our girls feel better. I settled Bella in near the fire but just crawled right in next to her. I was wiped and knew I'd feel better just holding her for a bit. Charlie nodded at me from across the room so I knew he got it. I'd guard our princess even in her sleep.


	48. Rest & Reports: Flashback

**A/N: Hello again! We're still doing a lot of plot details but it should move quicker after this chapter. I am having a hard time coming up with a "final solution" for Renee. I'm either going to kill her off horribly or something else icky. I'm a bit brain dead from the flu though so my evil genius is limited. PM or Review with ideas and I will totally credit you! **

**We'll move on to group lemons soon but they are trying to be a little bit slow and get through everything traumatic first. But I sooo want them to just get down to it already, right?**

**JPOV**

Ugh…I rolled over and landed flat on the floor.

"Fuck." I heard a chuckle and saw Charlie sitting there with a cup of coffee.

"I just came in to check on you guys. It's been well over three hours since you lay down and we're talking dinner. Thought I'd see if anyone had a request." He smiled but I could see the sadness lingering in his eyes. I hopped up and walked over to sit beside him.

"You know that you made their lives amazing, right? Bella could've been seriously screwed up in much worse ways but she always knew that you loved her completely. There's not an ounce of blame in her for you on any of it. She mainly sees you as another victim of Renee's and is proud to see that you're so strong and vital without her. I know it's hard, well I'm guessing it's hard as I don't have kids so I wouldn't know…not that I plan on kids any time soon!" I stared at the man in front of me with wide eyes for a second cursing my verbal diarrhea. He just snorted but nodded he understood. "Anyways, I think if she sees you carrying so much blame for yourself, she may feel guilty for telling you or something. It's a clusterfuck no matter how you slice it but she adores you. They both adore you."

"You guys are the freakiest teenagers I've ever met, but thanks son. I'm trying. It takes time to process and I'll be kicking my own ass for a while but I'm committed to keeping her on a healthy track so I'll focus purely on that." He smiled at me.

"So….Pops, what's for dinner?" Em was propped up next to Rose and they were both wide awake. I could see Edward's eyes open as well but our little beauties were still out like a light.

"It's a topic of great discussion in the kitchen, Em if you want to give your input." He hopped up and dashed forward. "Demetri and the detectives left for a bit but we have another off duty cop coming here as back up. Steven is staying the night to be on hand for the girls. Let's head to the other room to chat." Charlie nodded towards the kitchen before leaving. I know I was worried about the fallout from earlier and knew Edward would be too.

"You guys go with them. I'm going to curl up with my girls and snooze a bit more. All this emotional drama has me wiped and I know I'll have to deal with my parents soon because of it. Best to rest up in advance." Rose's smile was grim. She crawled right over between the girls and snuggled in happily. Alice attached herself to Rose's side in her sleep which had her hard grin softening immediately. Edward leaned over and kissed Rose's forehead before getting up.

"Just remember, Rosie, we're a team. You don't have to deal with them alone. And my parents have a scary motherfucking lawyer so if they try any shit we can make them wish they never heard our name." He grinned evilly which had her smiling as well. Good. Rose was a part of our family and we fought like lions for the people we love.

Edward and I walked into the kitchen in a tired daze. We had all slept but the complete emotional upheaval of the past 24 hours had just wrecked us. Mom walked right over when we came in and pulled us both into a hug.

"How's the hands, Frazier?" Edward was grinning at her with the smile that made me want to kiss the hell out of him.

"Her fake face was soft as butter boys." Mom walked back over to the table with more smugness than I've ever seen. I seriously love that woman.

"Oh! Charlie said we were getting a different off-duty policeman for the evening?" I looked at Dad curiously. Obviously the Cavannaughs and Bulldog needed to go home to change and check in with work and such.

"Yes. I spoke to the commissioner earlier and he was pretty pissed that we've been having so many attempts to get on the grounds. The captain volunteered to hang out here tonight as a back-up. After the afternoon, a lot of reporters want to see how you kids are faring, so we're going to stay on high alert for a while." He was somber but tried to reassure us.

"Good. I liked him." He had been very kind to us in the past. The doorbell rang just then so I ran to answer it and let him inside. "Hi Cap! We're in the back discussing dinner. Come on in and I'll introduce you." He greeted me quietly but with a calm confidence that was reassuring. He did stop in the doorway of the den and just look at the girls sleeping deeply. I knew he was curious.

"It was too much. She's been tossed head first into a tornado the past day. Confronting that monster was the last straw. Her little body was already bruised but her heart just got crushed. Our friend Steven is a pediatrician so he's keeping an eye on things. We want them to rest as much as possible." He nodded and followed me down the hall. "You know, I don't think I know your name now that I think about it. I just know you as Captain."

He grinned at me before answering. "Well, I've been called 'Chuck Teddy' around the precinct since you called me the 'Chuck Norris of Teddy Bears.' But my name is Deke Martini. You can call me Cap though as most do." I laughed remembering that I hadn't meant to make the teddy bear comment out loud. I'm just glad he had a sense of humor.

I showed him in and made the introductions before crashing onto a kitchen chair. "So, what's the reaction to our little matinee earlier?" Edward rolled his eyes at my bluntness but was also dying to know.

"Well kids, let's order dinner first." Dad ordered pizza and pasta for everyone as well as all the sides and what not. We needed hearty, simple fare to survive this nightmare.

"Ok, so here's what's happened since you all fell asleep. Marcus has been on the phone getting injunctions and orders of protection for all of you kids for Renee as well as the reporters they could see causing problems and knocking Bella down on the video. The mass media has turned on Renee a bit. She apparently lost it after the gates closed and started screeching at Chaz and the reporters with all kinds of bizarre accusations. They ate it up, of course and have shown a lot of it online and on TV. There was some issue with a couple of trashy rags trying to edit footage of Bella confronting her to cause more scandal but they're being dealt with as we speak. The main stations have aired the shot in its entirety and let me say, it is not flattering to Renee at all. Her 'whispering' was louder than Bella's speaking voice. Little Bella is being championed by all kinds of people. Interestingly, while there are some who are trying to rip Charlie a new one , most seem to be on his side. When Alice and Bella run straight to him, they cameras kept rolling and saw the way they interacted. A lot of reporters are in Forks but if they were looking for scandal, they're disappointed. Charlie's loved there so they've basically heard all kinds of praise."

Charlie snorted at Dad but just shrugged. Well damn. I doubt little Bell's going to be pleased with her newfound fame as an icon for abuse victims but at least she's seen for the real and amazing person she is.

"Have there been any problems with Alice's aunt or Rose's parents?" Edward was clearly concerned for all our friends. I knew that Charlie actually had a good relationship with Em's aunt. While she has taken off on him and is negligent, she has also made sure he was well loved and cared for and comes back to see him much more often than the others.

Charlie sighed. "Tanya is pissed but I have enough proof of negligence on her part that she knows better than to try to cause problems in the media. She released a statement in full support of me and the girls that basically states that she believed that I was the best person to raise Alice and she was acting in her ward's interest." He shook his head in bafflement but I knew he was relieved to not have to fight with her. "Rose's parents are quite a piece of work. They were more pissed that this is bothering them than anything else. Though they were incredibly pleased to see Rose's name anywhere near the Cullen name. I made it clear that it was not something they can profit from so they released a statement through their lawyer that they are out of the country on business….which I'm sure they are by now."

"Rosie will be relieved. She was dreading dealing with them." Emmett looked pissed as hell but also kind of relaxed at hearing they were gone. Charlie nodded in agreement. I'm guessing they've had to comfort Rose before after she has dealt with their vapid vanity.

Dad's phone buzzed and he hopped up to run to the front door. Marcus arrived in a flurry of fast talking with a woman trailing behind him looking exasperated.

"Hello All! Esme, you are a wild one, darling. I was secretly cheering you on when you jumped that vile creature." He was so polished and put together that it was funny to hear him championing Mom's violent side. "Ahh! You must be Charles Swan! Carlisle has raved about you and he doesn't suffer fools so I know you must be a wonderful man!" Charlie shook his hand in a sort of bemused fashion. Marcus could be somewhat effusive if he wasn't involved in a legal matter. "Where are the lovely ladies I've heard so much about?" He was looking around eagerly. I'm pretty sure he was most curious about little Bell because he's a huge art buff.

"It's been a very hard day for them. Bella…" Charlie trailed off sadly.

"Ahem, sorry Marcus but we're all on edge. Bella just sort of broke a bit after she confronted her mother. Steven and I stepped in when her pulse got too high and she began to have difficulty breathing. He gave her a mild sedative. In all honesty, I'm impressed they've not needed it until then. It's been overwhelming for us all and Bella was so close to being trampled last night…" Dad shook his head sadly. He led Marcus out and they returned a few moments later. I'm guessing he showed them the girls asleep in the den so that Marcus would know they were nearby.

"Such lovely young ladies you have there, Charlie. I'll do everything in my power to help you protect them." He sat down and began to explain a million forms and such to Charlie and Dad. They were signing restraining orders against Renee for all of us. Sometimes I forget that I'm a minor with all the shit we have to face.

"I'm going to go check on the girls. I think Bella could use some food but I'm worried about waking her." Edward was going to rip his head bald if he didn't let up on his hair some.

"I'll go with you both. You're right in that food would be ideal at this point. It really was a mild sedative, so it should be wearing off already. She's probably going to be in pain when she wakes up since she hasn't had anything for it in a while." Steven was behind us as we entered the den to wake our ladies.

**BPOV**

"What the hell?" I was having a lot of trouble waking up for some reason. Was Alice asleep on top of me again? I wiggled but felt nothing holding me down. It was almost like my body didn't want to cooperate.

"Shh love, just relax and wake up slowly. You may be a bit groggy." Oh damn…that boy has one hell of a voice. I rolled towards it instinctively and was caught in his arms. "Do you remember anything, sweetheart?"

"Um…." Ok, take stock Bella. "Ow."

"Yeah, I bet you are hurting. You haven't had any pain medicine in over eight hours." What the hell? They normally are right there with the drugs every single time it's due. Why didn't I….

"OH FUCK! Where is she?" I sat up and started swinging violently only to cry out loudly when I tried to swing my hurt arm. "Oh!"

"Ok, baby…just relax. You're safe. She's not here. You guys got rid of her good." Um…ok….let me try to figure this shit out.

"Bells?" I turned towards Dad's voice and finally managed to get my eyelids to cooperate.

"Daddy? I'm….confused." It was an understatement but I figured he'd understand. I could see the worry in his eyes but he just dropped down next to the air mattress to talk to me. Huh….when did I get on an air mattress in the den?

"Renee came here but you went and confronted her. Do you remember?" I nodded and tried to shrug but the pain was a bit much. "Well, you and Ali chased her off and Esme may have made sure she was gone a little…er…more forcefully." I turned my head wildly to see if she was ok only to find her behind Edward and smiling a bit smugly. I couldn't stop myself from smiling back at her.

"I think it was the last straw for your poor nerves today kiddo because you started to hyperventilate when we got back here. Steven and Carlisle gave you something to calm you down and you've been asleep over four hours now. It's dinnertime." Oh damn…how embarrassing.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about, love. We were all on the edge today and you faced off with your worst nightmare. Needing help is nothing to be ashamed of." Edward wrapped his arms around me comfortingly. I saw movement out of the corner of my eye and turned to meet Alice's large grey eyes blinking sleepily up at me. She nodded in agreement.

"I must've passed out on my own because I have no idea how I even got back to the house. At least you remember some of it." She shrugged and looked a bit confused but a bit more rested.

"Honestly Bella, given what has happened to you in the past day, I'd be worried if you weren't suffering some shock and stress." Steven spoke calmly while he took my pulse. Dad had moved back to let him through. "It was very mild and is probably already out of your system. We can get you back on the pain medicine now but don't be surprised if you're tired again right away. Emotional stress wears the body down fast." He smiled sweetly at me before nodding at Dad in reassurance. Guess I checked out ok.

I started to push up but was a bit wobbly. My head felt like it was full of fuzz and I was still sleepy. I usually felt like ass after crying a lot so this is pretty much normal. Edward wrapped his arms around me and lifted me up. I gave him a frustrated look but he just wrapped my legs around his waist and carried me towards the kitchen.

"What? I like pampering you. It's what makes me feel better. You do want me to feel calm, right?" Well fuck it all…how the hell do you argue with that? Even with a clear head that's a nonstarter. I just settled for a serious bitch-brow but let him haul me around without verbal complaint. Dad was behind us grinning like a loon. At least he seemed ok with Edward and I being involved. I don't think we'll be mentioning that I'm also involved with Jasper and Alice both just yet. The poor guy had enough on his plate right now with a damaged kid and psycho ex.

"I should've told you, Daddy. I was just scared." He shook his head as Edward settled me into a seat and kneeled in front of me.

"I understand babygirl. You told me now so that's where we'll start, ok? I'll get into it more later, but we've got a restraining order for you and the other kids to protect you from her and Carlisle's lawyer friend is here to help us keep you all safe." He looked up at an older man across the room. He was very polished and a bit over the top but had kind eyes.

"I'm Marcus, Bella. I've been friends with Carlisle for years and am a fan of your work. Art is a passion of mine, so I'm already familiar with your talent, my dear. It's an honor to meet you and don't you worry. We'll make sure to keep your family safe." He smiled engagingly and I couldn't help but grin back at him even though his compliments had me blushing. I could see him as a Puck-like influence and figured I'd like seeing him in action.

A woman in her late thirties appeared behind him smiling. "Oh! This is my associate Gianna Scalia. She works with a lot of family law so I thought she'd be a good addition to our team. She's also able to practice law in Washington State so I thought she'd be a perfect fit." She was a gorgeous woman with long dark hair and blue eyes. Her handshake was warm and friendly. I actually saw her eying my Dad appreciatively. Alice caught it as well and met my eyes with a big grin. She had been dying to play matchmaker with Dad for years. I shook my head at her but she just nodded happily. I'd have to corner her yummy little butt later and keep her in line.

"Bella, you did an amazing thing when you stood up for yourself and your family today. It takes immense inner strength so be proud of yourself, dear girl." Gianna looked at me with nothing but sweetness and pride. I had to smile at her for being so genuine.

The doorbell rang, taking the attention away from me thankfully. Chaz appeared with a ton of food.

"Little beauty! It's great to see you awake. That was pretty impressive. I just know you'll keep our boy on his toes in the years to come!" He grinned at Edward with amusement. The affection was clear as day between them. We all piled into the food like starving wolves. I took the pain medicine as well as anti-inflammatory pills without complaint. In all honesty I was hurting like a bitch.

Carlisle must've noticed me wincing a lot. "You were shaking pretty intensely this afternoon, Bella. It's probably made you more sore. I'd recommend a hot bath after dinner before the medication makes you too sleepy. It'll make you feel much better, I promise." I nodded because that sounded like absolute heaven to me.

Gianna and Marcus talked with all the parental figures in the room while the rest of us chattered about absolute nonsense. I was desperately curious how our little afternoon played in the media but knew we needed to eat and recharge before tackling that. After dinner, Alice bounced over to me with a certain gleam in her eye.

"Bella, I'll help you with the bath since you can't raise your arm to wash your hair. I scoped the bathrooms upstairs and Edward has a huge tub so that should work." I nodded at her but was pretty sure where she was really going with all this. I saw Edward and Jasper exchange looks and noticed they were both shifting uncomfortably. We all dispersed to different bathrooms to bathe and get into pajamas.

Edward did indeed have a huge bathtub. I had a sudden image of the four of us sharing a steamy bath and filed it away for future consideration. Alice danced away from me and started the shower across the room which I didn't understand until she locked the door and turned back to me with a wicked gleam in her eyes. Oh hell yes, I'm getting an orgasm with my bath.

Alice ran over and started ripping the clothes off of me in a rush while the tub filled. We unwrapped my wrist and I climbed in and settled back against the tile. I wanted to make sure she enjoyed her bath time too so I gave her a come hither look and beckoned her to lay against my body. Her naked skin slid down against me igniting every single nerve ending on my torso. I moaned low before beginning to kiss up her neck. I couldn't use both hands but I only needed one.

Since we were on such a time constraint, I plunged my good hand directly down right as her mouth turned to meet mine. As our tongues tangled, I started to rub her clit in hurried flicks while spreading her lips with my other fingers. She grabbed my bad arm to hold it steady and just let me fuck her with my fingers until she exploded on my hand. I pulled it up and licked it clean with a quiet "mmm."

It must've been the "mmm" that did it because she was suddenly moving me up to sit on the side of the tub before she buried her face in my pussy and began to fuck me with her long tongue. Her fingers played my clit like a fine instrument so that within two minutes I was cresting into her waiting mouth.

I sunk back in the tub on a sigh, suddenly exhausted. Alice actually did bathe me at this point but we were both so tired that it was completely asexual. After about ten minutes, we climbed out and dried off. She helped me dress in pajamas before running over to turn off the faucet in the shower. When we stepped out into Edward's bedroom, the boys were waiting with expectant grins on their faces. I could feel myself blush bright red at their knowing looks.

**EPOV**

Oh man….they both came out all rosy and relaxed. I'm going to have to assume from Bella's blush that their shower went much like ours did. I managed to fuck Jasper nice and hard after blowing him and still get done before they did. The fact that we could share this made me feel on top of the world.

"So boys….good shower?" The little pixie had a devilish look to her eyes.

"Why yes, darlin. We did have a _very_ good shower." Jasper was grinning unrepentantly and rubbing his ass. Bella growled lowly in her throat. If she didn't look like she was half asleep, I think she might've jumped him.

She walked straight to me and stood on her tiptoes to kiss my lips with hunger. I gentled the frantic play of lips and tongue so that it became soothing and comforting. We had our whole lives for fast and wild. I knew we weren't ready to make love just yet but it would happen very soon, no doubt.

"Let's go watch some news coverage before you two crash." I picked her up again which earned me a tolerant sigh and headed down stairs. Charlie smirked at my carrying her and her look of total patient amusement. We landed on the couch and turned to the TV with trepidation.

"Ooo….Anderson Cooper." I stared at Bella in total shock. Did she just moan over a guy with white hair?

"Those eyes are just…" et tu, Alice?

"Sooo blue."

"MOM!" Jasper and I shouted the protest in unison but she just shrugged at us.

_Back to the soap opera out of Chicago today. The Cullen grounds have been relatively quiet since the showdown between young Bella Swan and her estranged mother, Renee Higginbotham. While Ms. Higginbotham made a lot of claims of coercion against her former husband, her own abusive treatment of her child soon came to light. We now have exclusive interviews that show that the pattern of abuse she started with her own child has carried on to others._

"Oh God." Bella's eyes were fixed on the screen with horror.

_Several wards of the girls' home that Ms. Higginbotham works at have come forward to the media with additional claims of abuse from their instructor. We don't have specific details, however we have been led to believe that these claims will be compared with statements given by Miss Swan to verify a pattern. Ms. Higginbotham was also no stranger to the law as she was questioned in a drug and prostitution ring in Florida but fled the state and assumed a different name before she could be arrested. Her second husband is currently serving a sentence for drug trafficking. We have not been able to find Ms. Higginbotham for comment._

_On another front, the scene in front of the Cullen gates has provided fuel to the fire of arguments for mandatory safe distances for paparazzi as well as extra protection for minors. Little Bella is clearly bearing the marks of injuries that were not present before her run-in with the paparazzi yesterday. As you can see here, when she first comes out, you can see the bandaged wrist and sling as well as a number of bruises on her legs. _

They show a picture of Bella from the front and highlight each area with lines. Bella is staring in horror at the screen so I grab her up onto my lap again and just hold on tight.

_The worst bruises are not visible until she turns. Here, you can see that her shoulder is black and blue and obviously quite painful. Her young boyfriend remained poised behind her for the entire encounter and actually lifts her up to carry her to safety as it becomes apparent that she is shaking quite severely by the end of the confrontation._

_The Swan and Cullen families have not issued a statement as of yet. They are scheduled to break ground on a new Veteran's wing for the local hospital that the Cullen family has generously endowed tomorrow morning. One of Miss Swan's sculptures is also set to be donated to the hospital and unveiled tomorrow. No word has been received as to whether the family or Miss Swan will attend the ceremony now._

"We should still go." I looked at Bella in shock because I figured she'd be the first one to volunteer to stay home. She continued on after making eye contact with all of our parents. "This hospital is a _good _thing that the city desperately needs. If they're going to follow us anyways, might as well make sure they follow us and show something worthwhile that needs attention."

"Good point, dear. I think if we're careful we can arrange it just fine." Mom pulls out her phone and begins to make calls.

"Do you all think I should do an interview?" Now I'm not the only one staring at her in shock. Charlie looks nearly apoplectic.

"Bella, you don't have to do that, honey. I'm sure we can release a statement through Marcus or something that might satisfy them." Dad is shaking his head no emphatically.

"Bells, I don't want to expose you that way." Charlie looks terrified by the prospect.

"Yeah, but we don't have anything to be ashamed of and I want to make sure the world knows it. It might also help the public to support the new legislation regarding safety zones and the paparazzi. We could have the same reporter who interviewed Edward come and talk to us all briefly. It would be fast and very limited but at least it'd be an official statement from us." Well, fuck. Now it makes sense the way she says it. I don't want to deal with them either but she's right in that we need to make this a cautionary tale.

"I'll talk to them too." Dad just sighed when I said this. He can see the wisdom in it as well. Charlie is still on the fence but it's clear to see he's considering it.

"I'm so ssssleepy now." Uh oh. Bella's really fading fast. "Where are we tonight?" Good question. We still have a lot of people and a partially packed house.

"You guys can sleep in Edward's room," Mom is looking at the girls. "The boys can sleep in the game room and Charlie can sleep in Jasper's room." Well damn…I wanted to hold my girl. Mom seems to know what I'm thinking but gives me a dirty look to remind me we're 16 and she's not stupid.

"Ok….giddyup horsey…" Damn…my poor baby is really out of it. I scoop Bella up as she's trying to kiss Charlie's head. He just nods at me in amusement as I carry our girl out.

"Can I sneak you into bed with me?" Her whisper is not so stealthy. I can hear Emmett laughing behind us and remind myself to kick his ass later.

"Uh…not the best plan, love. I'll be right next door if you need me." She gave me an adorable huff but it turns into a yawn that has her eyes closing. She's out before we get to my bedroom. Alice is nearly unconscious as well. Rose climbs up behind them and crawls in to snuggle.

"Let's go guys. Tomorrow has to be a better day, right?" We all just shrug because the way things are going lately, who knows?


	49. First Date: Flashback

**A/N: Yes, you read that title right. This is their first official date. There is some citrusy bits in there for you all to enjoy. Their first time together will happen in the next several chapters but I'm still working out logistics. Also, don't forget to send me suggestions as to Renee's fate. I'm a bit blocked and could use some new ideas on how to deal with the witch!**

**EPOV**

Fuck. I hate that they're right next door but I can't go cuddle my ladies. I can't really cuddle Jazz right now either with Emmett snoring like a freight train. I sighed loudly and heard a snicker from beside me.

"Yeah, me too, buddy, me too. Ever since they walked out of the bathroom all pink and pleased…..guh." Jasper's whisper was husky. Hmm…maybe I can get a little fun time in the music room?

"Follow me." I crept up and snuck towards the door only to see it swing open. I froze in instinctive terror of being faced with Charlie but it was just Rose. She had been crying.

"Oh honey, what's wrong?" I pulled her into a hug with one arm.

"My fucking parents called. In the middle of the goddamned night, they called and bitched me out for making them look bad. I hate them." Jasper and I each took a side and just hugged her tight. I was startled though when big arms wrapped around us all. It seems Emmett's radar had perked up and he knew Rosie needed him.

I passed her over to the big bear who scooped her up and snuggled her in under the covers before turning to me.

"Go and curl up with the girls. If you leave the door open, Charlie will figure it all out. I'll fill him in on everything in the morning. It's better if they have you two to wake up to just in case they get scared." We nodded and left the game room door open before running to my room and leaving that door wide open too. They were curled up together like kittens in the big bed so we each took a side and climbed in to cuddle our ladies.

I woke up fairly late but still before the girls. Jasper and I seem to be synchronized though as he woke up immediately after me. We headed down to get coffee and decided to bring breakfast to the ladies. Mom, Dad, Charlie, and Cap were sitting around talking intently over coffee. They stopped when we walked in and Mom hopped up to help us get breakfast for the group together.

"Er….you're probably wondering why we had to play musical beds last night." I was looking at Charlie with a healthy dose of fear.

"It's my fault, Dad. My parents called and upset me so I went in and ended up booting them out of the bed. I just needed Emmett to calm me down. We all left the doors open though so you'd know it wasn't anything bad." Rose looked rumpled and embarrassed but Charlie was already shaking his head.

"I could tell something upset you when I stuck my head in this morning.. You always get red nosed for a while after you cry so I figured it was something like that. I'm so sorry, honey. They aren't worth your tears." He pulled her into his arms and rocked her for a bit. She sniffled but spoke calmly.

"Damn right they're not. These two were really sweet though when I came in crying. Those drugs must've been strong though because B didn't even budge when the phone rang. Alice could sleep through a zombie attack but Bella usually knows if something's up." She was shaking her head in bemusement.

"Yeah, she never even moved. I think her body just shut down on her like yesterday. Hopefully the sleep helped some. I hate to see her look like a zombie like she did yesterday afternoon." Jasper was cringing at the memory. She had big circles and was so pale. It was heartbreaking.

"Well, we'll head out to the ceremony in about two hours or so. We're taking helicopters so it's less of a hassle to get there with the paps. Colleen and Stan are off duty again and will be there to help us get through as will a couple of the guys from here. We should be just fine." Mom was ticking off things on some mental checklist from the looks of things. "Oh! We thought it'd be fun to have a helicopter tour on the way home. Isn't that cool?"

"The girls and Em will love it." I was sure of it.

**BPOV**

Ok, so life around the Cullens was definitely different. I mean, yes, the mansion and cars were a dead giveaway but the helicopter transport to the groundbreaking just took it up a notch. It was so cool that even Dad looked impressed. Though wearing a sundress to get on a helicopter was a bit daunting. I was terrified of having a Marilyn moment though Edward seemed to be desperately hoping for one. Pervy boy…

The ceremony itself was fairly boring, a lot of civil servant speeches and such. We sat with the guys and our extra muscle on the front row so I had to look attentive. At least I looked the part. We had all gone for sundresses but mine was especially cute. I decided to look my age and went with a white cotton dress with little red flowers on it, a thin red satin headband and wedges. It was youthful and sweet which is pretty much all I wanted to convey just then. I couldn't even try to live up to the "Beauty and the Billionaire" idea the media had of me. Ridiculous.

It was totally nerve wracking to see them unveil my sculpture like the next David or something. The "oohs" and "ahhs" of the crowd had me bright red and looking at my feet most of the time. Edward put his arm squarely around my shoulders and held on tight. I could feel gentle pats of encouragement from the whole group including Demetri who had turned up in support. The small reception afterwards really tested my limits but I managed to converse with everyone without making a total fool of myself. Marcus and Gianna were in attendance and his jovial reaction to my latest work had me giggling happily which is apparently the picture the media wanted as a ton of flashbulbs went off.

I did get to meet and talk to a lot of veterans at the event and they were all really sincere and just good people. One asked me how I came up with the sculpture, so I sat down by him and started to explain watching Edward's video and looking at our family and how we all needed help and found it. That was the inspiration. He had the sweetest smile and kind eyes. He had lost both legs in the war, so he was bound to a wheelchair but didn't let that stop him. I was totally charmed.

Unfortunately, the press also ate that up. It really pissed me off that someone took a cell phone video of that conversation and sold it. They had been very diligent with security but one of the big wigs had insisted on all kinds of staff members and it was one of them. Jerks. The vet just grinned at his 15 minutes of fame and told me not to worry that he was more than happy to bring attention to their cause.

We managed to get out of the ceremony without encountering the paps up close so it was a win all around on that front. The helicopter ride back turned into a tour. It was amazing to see the city from the sky. I can see why Edward loved his hometown so much though I also had firsthand experience with why he was anxious to leave it.

The parental figures had agreed to a short interview under supervision and scheduled it to film the next day. To say I was nervous would be an understatement. I was freaking petrified but determined to do this once and for all. Renee was still in the wind but I had seen the reports from the girls at her work and was furious on their behalves. I fully consented to sending the tape of my statement in as evidence and offered to answer any further questions if they needed it. Now that I had spoken my truth aloud, I was determined to see it through.

Esme was determined to take us shopping and not even the paparazzi were going to stop her. In truth, she had gotten some pretty funny press for her "mama lion" routine so they were suitably afraid of her wrath. It was pretty funny actually. In the end, she secured Colleen and another off duty female officer to join us along with two members of the security team from here. It would be fun, or I hope it would be. I'm counting on Esme's zen to counteract Alice and Rose let loose on Chicago. Some stores would be open especially for us. Alice actually fainted from excitement when told.

Tonight however was some sort of surprise the boys planned. I have no idea what the hell they were doing but I was dying of curiosity.

**EPOV**

"You know that together we've probably slept with more women than attend Forks High School, right?" Jasper's reassurance was shit.

"Not helping, Jazz. String up more damn twinkle lights. Fuck. My manhood is disappearing as we speak." He looked horrified at the prospect. Jasper was _very_ fond of my manhood.

"Damn…sometime in the near future, you two are going to teach me your secret ways of wooing. The girls are going to squee when they see this shit." Emmett was munching on chips as he entered the room.

"Are you sure you don't want to join us?" I was concerned it would be rude to ditch he and Rose but from his grin, I'm guessing he was all for it.

"Nope. Have my own romantic evening planned with a full-on bed picnic. With Charlie and the others dining with Marcus tonight, I'm taking advantage. Well, that and we'll have our bedroom back. Charlie will be moving to the second floor too." He wiggled his eyebrows to show he was thinking of naughty fun times.

"Ok, well we'll all get food from the same place and just order it together. Actually, I think Mom already ordered it. I also ordered flowers so we should be good. Has the personal shopper arrived yet?" I was pacing but I was so fucking nervous.

"Personal shopper?" Emmett hadn't heard this part of the plan.

"Uh, yeah. We got the girls gifts. From Tiffany's." Jasper refused to make eye contact with Emmett.

"Fuckers! Now I'm going to have to think of something really fantastic. Guh." He walked back in shaking his head like a wet dog. I couldn't help but snicker at him but I called the florist and added something special for Rose as an afterthought.

"Ok, let's get ready." We walked back inside only to come face to face with a very excited Esme.

"I peeked. Sorry! It's so sweet, boys. Oh, I have two gentlemen!" She handed us the blue boxes from the jewelers so I peeked as well. Perfect.

"What do you boys have there?" Charlie wandered in wearing a suit.

"You clean up good, Chief!" Jasper shouldn't have sounded so shocked, but Charlie just laughed and nodded his thanks.

"Um…we got the girls something from us." I opened the box as did Jazz. Charlie looked at the gifts before looking up at both of us with a small smile.

"They're lovely and perfect for them. Though if those stones are real, you may want to ease Bells into that information. She _hates_ having money spent on her." He was dead serious.

"Uh…really? That's weird. Most girls I've ever met get pissed if you don't spend money on them. Just another way our B is different." Jasper was intrigued but a bit stymied by the concept.

The caterers arrived to start setting up prompting an amused snort from Charlie.

"What? I figured a little pampering would be in order. Do you think she'll hate it?" Honestly I was seriously scared. Bella was a new kind of woman for me.

"No, she'll freak out but love it all. She knows you're not trying to buy her, kid. I think it's all about feeling worthy of gifts. She's better than ever before though so keep trying." He squeezed my shoulder in a show of support before wandering off to find Dad for a glass of whiskey. I had forgotten this would essentially be the first official date for two of his girls. It's probably a bit bittersweet for him.

We ran up to change before heading back down to meet the florist. Emmett nearly kissed us for ordering a fancy bouquet for Rose which wouldn't be unwelcome but would probably lead to awkward questions later. He headed off to set up his "bednic" and we went to make sure everything was ready for our girls.

**BPOV**

"Ok, so I just realized that this is our first actual date. Holy crap. It feels like we've been together for a while but we've never actually gone on a date with the guys. Isn't that weird?" Alice was sort of vibrating with excitement. "Should we do the third date rule?" I stared at her in confusion. "You know, wait to have sex until the third date…"

"Uh…" I haven't really figured that part out yet to be honest. "We always said we'd wait until we fell in love with guys to have sex. Are you there yet?" I was curious about her answer. I knew where I was on this issue.

"Yes. I love Jasper." I knew she wanted to expound on it but Rose was with us getting ready. She looked at me curiously.

"I think the whole world knows I'm in love with Edward. Apparently we're open books." I was still coming to terms with being a public figure.

"Yes, it's kind of obvious the way you two feel. It has been all along, but don't rush it. The parents will be back in a few hours so they'll probably check in on us and you do not want that horror." I shuddered at Rose's words. Yeah, especially if we _all_ consummate our relationship together. "I'm off to a picnic with Em. Laters babes!"

She was so going to have sex with him. She spent more time on her underwear than anything else. I grinned at Alice after she left and knew she was on the same page.

"Ok, so no sex tonight, dammit." Alice was horny. My poor girl was desperately needing an orgasm. I'd gladly give her one or ten but we were on a time constraint.

"So, I love Jasper, as well, you know." I looked her in the eye. This is what we wanted but I needed to be sure she was on the same wavelength. "It's slightly different than with Edward but still strong."

"Me too, only with Edward. It's good, isn't it?" I smiled and nodded at her in complete contentment. It really was good.

A knock on the bedroom door had us both giggling nervously. We opened it to find Edward and Jasper standing there looking sinfully delicious in button down shirts, slacks and blazers. Yum. They each held a bouquet of flowers, daisies for me and sunflowers for Ali. It was perfect.

"Ohhhh….so pretty!" I couldn't help the squeal which had Edward smirking in amusement. He leaned down to kiss me before turning to kiss Alice as well. I took the opportunity to plant a full kiss on Jasper's warm lips. Sooo good.

"You two are breathtaking." His voice was pure liquid sex. I think my panties just combusted.

They led us down the stairs and towards the back of the house. I couldn't stop the gasp of pleasure at the sight that greeted us. The sun room was turned into a twinkling paradise of fresh blooms and little white lights with candles lit all over. It was perfect. In the center of the room, a table with four chairs sat with gleaming place settings and covered dishes.

"This is too much!" It really was.

"No, it's perfect." Leave it to Alice to expect the best. I grinned at both our guys in amusement. They ushered us to our seats, holding out the chairs like perfect gentlemen. Soft music played in the background as we opened our first dishes to start the appetizers.

Conversation flowed so easily between all of us as we talked about family, friends and things we planned to do this summer. There was no awkwardness or tension as we avoided the heavier things we'd been dealing with for days. It was ease and comfort. Edward eventually switched out our place settings for main courses of lobster with butter sauce. It was decadent and delicious. The dessert was chocolate cake so rich that I couldn't stop moaning. Edward and Jasper both threatened to take the cake away if I didn't stop torturing them but that only caused Alice to join me in teasing them.

When the last plates were cleared, the boys started to look nervous. I exchanged a glance with Al and saw she was just as perplexed.

"Ahem…we wanted to do something for you both when you arrived. With everything that happened, we didn't want to rush you or upset you. A little birdie may have told us you don't like gifts, love." Edward was smirking at me.

"Traitor…" I couldn't believe Charlie tattled on me. "I'll try to be good, ok?"

"Ok. These are for you." Jasper handed Alice a blue box as Edward did to me. I saw the Tiffany's logo and had a brief flash of panic but pushed it down because they just looked so nervous and hopeful. Opening the box, I saw a beautiful platinum link bracelet with charms hanging off the side. The first was a little silver fork which made me laugh.

"That represents your home and our beginnings." Jasper was grinning at Alice and my amusement at the tiny utensil. "The second is the tower we saw this morning from the helicopter to represent Chicago and your trip to see us."

"Um, the last charm is green for you, Bella and blue for Alice. It's our hearts. We're giving them to you." Oh….it was a green stone cut into the shape of a heart dangling delicately from the links. I knew it had to be a real emerald but didn't care because the stone was nothing in comparison to the meaning.

"Oh!" I had tears in my eyes as I looked up into his beautiful green gaze. "You have mine too. You both do." I couldn't stop the smile.

"Yes, we do love you." Alice threw her arms around Jasper's neck as I did Edward's. I claimed his lips in a kiss that carried every single ounce of my love for him. I finally pulled away only to find Jasper waiting so I kissed him just as deeply. The love flowed so strongly between us all that it was almost palpable. I couldn't stop the tears of joy as they poured down my face.

Alice was crying as well but she was still bouncing for joy. We showed each other our bracelets with giddy squeals. She had a sapphire heart. It matched Jasper's eyes perfectly.

"Gah, Al. You nearly gave us a meltdown trying to pick a color. In the past three days you've told me your favorite color was pink, red, yellow and blue. We decided on blue at the last second." Jasper was shaking his head in amusement. It really is funny since she changes her mind so damn much. Edward snorted at the little bundle of energy that tried to look offended.

"Ok, ok…you're right." We continued to chatter as the guys led us out of the sun room and up the stairs. We settled into the game room in a comfortable group with glasses of champagne that Edward produced almost from thin air. As far as first dates go, this one kicked ass.

**EPOV**

Ok, that went well. They really do love us both. I still can't believe it sometimes. It seems so much like a dream that I want to pinch myself to make sure it's real. Tonight had exceeded our expectations. I hopped up and ran to the iHome while grabbing my phone. I made sure to engage the alarms so that we'd have warning of parental check-ups before docking it and loading up a slow playlist. When Joshua Radin's _Everything's Alright_ started, I tried to pull Bella up to dance with me.

"No no no no. I do not dance." She was shaking her head emphatically. Alice took the decision out of her hands by goosing her ass until she had to stand up. I grabbed her to me, careful of her sling and curled her into my body before starting to sway.

"I won't let you fall, love." And I wouldn't for the rest of our lives. "I love you, my Bella."

"And I love you, my Edward." She tilted her head back for a deep kiss that started to get out of control. I felt a hand brush down my back and turned my head to capture Jasper's lips in a kiss that heated into a fierce mating of tongues. We broke apart and just watched our girls kiss deeply for a minute before pulling them both over to the sofa. I wasn't planning on sex tonight but that doesn't mean we can't play a little.

**APOV**

I glanced at Bella and could tell we were on the same page. We both pushed the boys onto the sofa before straddling them and kissing them. I knew Bella was irritated at her sling but she did manage to latch onto Edward's hair with her good hand. I turned my attention to feeling Jasper's toned chest. Fuck he was so hard and hot.

I grinded my pelvis down and felt his cock hard and ready under me. This was a first for me so I was a bit nervous but having been with Bella so many times, I was more ready than most for some good times. I started a grinding rhythm that had me dry humping his dick at a frenetic pace. He pushed up into me forcefully with little grunts and moans. One hand came up to my right tight and started to knead it gently. I broke away to breathe as he kissed down my neck and turned my head towards Bella.

She was also taking a breath so I pulled her head towards me and began to kiss her as we rocked and grinded on our men. I opened my eyes after a moment and saw Edward's lips attached to the top of her chest. I grinned down at him and untied the top of her sundress to release one breast to his eager mouth.

"Mmm…she loves having her tits sucked. I can suck and bite her to an orgasm with just my lips on her nipple." His eyes were pure black as he stared at her perfect juicy breast now bouncing in front of him. I saw him lick his red lips before licking the tip in tiny flicks. I moaned along with Bella. It was so fucking hot to see his mouth on her. He turned his head and grinned at me before pulling down the other side of her dress. It was not easy given the sling but he had her other breast free in a moment and latched on to it with gusto. Well, since the first one was free…

**JPOV**

Fuck. Alice was riding me hard but she still managed to lean over and suck Bella's pink nipple into her mouth. Bella tossed her head back and moaned lowly while she rocked on Edward's cock. Fuck, if it's this good with clothes on, we may not survive real fucking. I pulled one hand from Alice's ass and stroked the side of Edward's face until I could insert a finger in his mouth around her nipple. I flicked it back and forth across the tip along with his tongue and she just sort of exploded.

We all watched as she rode him harder and keened out a mewling whimper. Damn, Bella in pleasure was beautiful. Her tits bounced frantically as she rode out every last spasm. I could see Edward was close so I reached over and began to kiss up his neck while I lowered one hand to where she was humping him and squeezed. He groaned as his hips began to jerk up into her as he came.

I turned back towards Alice who had watched all this with rapt fascination and pulled her hips back down onto my hard cock more forcefully. I saw Bella's hand start to fumble with her skirt and decided to help. When she got it free in the back, she grabbed my hand and pulled it up and under the lace of Alice's panties in the back. She used both our fingers to dive into her crack and start to rub her tight little pucker. I wasn't going to push in dry but Bella had no problem which seemed to be all Alice needed. She fucking shuddered above me as she slammed down onto my cock one last time with force. Fuck.

I was so hard I was in actual pain at this point. Bella leaned over and kissed me while she removed her hand from Alice's ass. I felt Edward's jaw under my own and then felt him begin to lick and suck on my neck. Suddenly, three hands found my hard cock and began to rub together. Oh God. I exploded on a gasp of pure pleasure.

**BPOV**

Holy crap. That was…intense and erotic to the max. My breasts were still hanging out but I couldn't find it in me to care.

"Jesus. You're so fucking beautiful." Edward was gazing at me in total adoration. I couldn't call his expression anything else so I wouldn't bother to deny it.

"That was Fuckhawt!" Alice was bouncing on Jasper which had him wincing slightly. I tried to still her with my good arm but Edward was the one who managed to temper her enthusiasm.

"Uh, Ali? You really don't want to damage Jasper's cock. It's way too fantastic to lose." He grinned at her unrepentantly. She groaned a little but stopped bouncing.

"So…" I was dying of curiosity but unsure how to ask what I wanted to know.

"Uh, B? You mind putting those beauties away? I can't listen to a damn thing with them so perky and juicy right in front of me." Jasper was staring at my tits as if mesmerized. I snorted but started to put them back into my dress and let Alice tie the front up again.

I settled down sideways on Edward's lap and noticed Ali do the same to Jasper. The guys were holding hands between us with one hand and rubbing our backs with the others. It was cozy and intimate and perfect for us.

"So?" Edward was trying to figure out what I wanted to know.

"Um…how does it work with you two? Does one 'receive' all the time or do you switch?" Alice's eyes got big but she nodded enthusiastically to signal her curiosity too. Jasper grinned at both of us wickedly.

"We switch off. We both like to fuck and be fucked. Edward especially loves to bottom. He has the tightest little ass and can take it harder than you can believe." Ali and I moaned a bit at that image. So hot….

"And he can deep throat so it's a win/win no matter what." Jasper was enjoying our reaction a little too much. Alice decided to punish him.

"So can Bella. She can swallow a strap-on like nobody's business. And man can she take it rough….damn. I swear I nearly squeezed her head to death with my thighs once but she just kept right on licking my pussy happily." She looked to be innocently retelling but I could see she was trying to torture the poor boys. Edward just grabbed me and started to kiss me again deeply like he was still hoping to find a taste of Alice.

Jasper let loose a tiny whimper but got cut off by both boys' phones buzzing. Esme sent a text letting them know the parents were on the way back.

"Huh….awfully considerate of her to warn us. I'm guessing she's afraid Charlie will shoot one of us if he finds us in a compromising position." Edward was snickering at Jasper's explanation but they were probably right. We passed the love onto Rose and Em by warning them before separating to clean up a bit. The boys rejoined us and we put a movie on minutes before our two friends arrived upstairs putting their clothes right still. I snorted a bit but Rose heard me.

"Yeah, like you haven't been up to anything naughty, little miss. I see those kiss-swollen lips. Oh! Jewelry!" It's like she was possessed by Alice for a second with the squeal she let loose. She gushed over our bracelets with the guys while telling us how Emmett showered the bed with rose petals and gave her a bouquet of lilies that were deep red. I saw Em look at Edward with a nod of thanks and knew my man was at least partially responsible. I just had to kiss him for it.

We were all happily watching a movie when the warning tone announced that we were getting a parental visit. I had to get one of those and made a mental note to ask Edward if we can figure something out for our small house. The boy is a genius so he'll probably come up with something.

Dad followed Carlisle and Esme in and I was amused to note his cheeks were a bit pink. I think Gianna might have been at dinner and that is a woman who will wear a man down until he gives in. It should be fun to watch even from a distance. He didn't seem shocked by our bracelets so I'm guessing the guys showed him beforehand. Esme gushed and squealed with us before reminding us that we were going shopping tomorrow. I was genuinely enthusiastic for once about shopping because it would be a new experience to go with a mom-like figure. Mrs. M had always been more grandmotherly in my eyes so this was new. Esme looked fit to burst with excitement so I'm sure it would be ok. Let's hope, at least. It was the animalistic gleam in Alice's eyes that had me terrified. Oh sweet Lord, protect us….

**A/N: Shopping and interviews next followed by site seeing and eventual trip back to Forks. Don't forget to send your suggestions for Renee to me!**


	50. Frights & Firsts: Flashback

**A/N: I started this chapter with the idea to write shopping and the interview but ended up getting distracted. I have a feeling you will all enjoy my distraction though...lemon alert.**

**EPOV**

We didn't get a chance to cuddle the girls last night. Bella had to take her pain medicine and passed out pretty quickly. Alice seems to be able to sleep like the dead regardless so we just returned to Jazz's room for the night.

This morning, the girls left with security in tow for shopping leaving us with Dad and Charlie and Em. We met up with Demetri and hit the batting cages for some male bonding. I had just come out of the cage when my phone buzzed from my pocket. Pulling it out, I answered curiously.

"Babe? You ok?"

"_Edward. You have to save me. She's gone mad. For the love of God, come get me." _

I was freaking out but put her on speaker so that the others could hear. Jasper looked as worried as I did but Charlie seemed to be expecting this.

"Did someone get to you?" I had to ask just to be safe.

_"Esme created a monster. No seriously, don't you dare laugh at me, Edward Cullen. I can hear you laughing too, Daddy and I swear on your fishing pole, if you don't come…"_

_"BELLA! Look! Garter belts! In Pink! AREN'T THEY AWESOME! COME ON!" _

Alice's voice was high and manic.

"Uh, love? Where's Mom?" Did she trample her to get to the clothes?

_"She's gone mad too! They're not even speaking English anymore. It's all cut and size and weird fashion phrases that I don't understand. I'm a DONKEY ON THE EDGE!" _

"Uh, what?" She's a donkey? I looked at Dad to find out if she could've had an actual mental break but Emmett was laughing.

"From Shrek dude. The donkey? Nevermind." He looked horrified that we were clueless.

"Where are you?" This was ridiculous. Obviously Bella was unhappy so I needed to fix it.

_"Neiman Marcus, I think. Or is this Bendels? Fuck." _She trailed off suddenly. _"No, I'm not calling for help. Really. I swear. The guys just wanted to ask for new boxers." _

We all groaned but then froze when we heard what sounded like an angry bear. She was grunting and growling but I could make out a few words Alice used every so often.

"…..wimp…..no stamina…..paisley…..monkeys." The monkeys had me worried. Was she going to buy a monkey?

"BELLA!" Charlie sounded a bit desperate. "DO NOT LET HER BUY A MONKEY. We'll be there to get you soon." Uh was this really possible?

_"Ok, we really are at Niemans. Hurry." _The line went ominously dead.

"Um…how frightened should we be?" Jasper's eyes were huge.

"To have Bella that freaked out?" Emmett and Charlie shared a look before turning to us. "Very."

**BPOV**

Pure terror. It was a strange feeling to be so afraid of people you love but I comforted myself with the knowledge that this must be what people in zombie movies felt like when they saw they saw their loved ones trying to eat brains.

"Red. We need RED!" Rose had demanded color changes to the equally excited sales people. I think a small country could be fed for what those three were planning to spend. I had taken refuge for a moment behind a rolling rack of garments and found myself face to face with a seamstress that was shaking in fear.

"Have you ever seen anything like it?" I was desperate to know how far gone we were.

"No. It's like the lovely ladies that walked in were possessed. I'm a little afraid for my safety to tell you the truth." She was a younger woman with a sweet smile. I grinned at her in conspiratorial camaraderie.

"I called help."

"You called the cops?" She looked shocked.

"No. Well, yes one of them is a cop but I called our family. They'll rescue me and try to calm them down." I felt my phone buzz and looked down to see a text from Jasper.

**Nearly there. Hang on darlin! –J**

"Thank God." No sooner had the words left my mouth than the rack moved and we were exposed.

"There you are. We have a pink suit for you to try on. Every girl needs a suit." Uh, why? Am I a junior executive now? Esme pushed me towards the fitting room in a whirl. Thankfully her mania for suit-buying had spared the poor seamstress any reckoning.

I was pushed into a suit that looked like something Hilary Clinton would wear and then buried in capes and gloves and furry boots. I looked up as Alice came towards me with a pink carpet bag and saw the horrified faces of the menfolk staring back at me.

"SAVE ME!"

**JPOV**

"Holy mother of…"

"Bloomingdales." Not exactly how I was going to finish it Big D but it'll work. There were clothes everywhere. Lace frills and see through satin started to catch my eye but the terrified shriek distracted me.

"SAVE ME!"

"Fuck." Bella's eyes were wide but that was all I could see of her. She was wrapped in cloaks and furry lined things and holding a pink bag with gaudy orange rabbits on it. Edward was already across the room trying to extricate her from the mess of cloth but Alice blocked my way.

"WHYAREYOUINTERRUPTINGGIRLTIM E? THISISGIRLSONLYGOAWAY!" Uh, was that English?

"Ahem…Ali-cat?" Charlie was approaching her cautiously as if she was poisonous or rabid. The rabid thing might be accurate. "Bella's shoulder is hurting something awful so we have to take her home for Doc to look at it."

Bella looked relieved at his quick thinking. She was revealed finally in a god-awful suit that made her look miserable. She quickly scampered away behind a rack of clothes to change though Edward posted himself in front of it protectively.

"MOM!" I was curious how she had let this get so out of control but her eyes were dilated with pure capitalistic glee.

"Uh, Es? We're taking Bella. You have to leave here in one hour. Do not make me have them drag you out." Dad was talking slowly to her but she just nodded before engaging three more sales girls in discussion. They tried to flirt with us but Alice hissed menacingly and that seemed to work to frighten them off.

Bella ran from behind the rack full tilt until she was caught up in Charlie's arms before dashing away and out the door.

"Save yourselves!" She was gone. We all followed at a fast clip and made it into the car before the paps had any clue what had happened. "DRIVE!"

A few minutes later, Bella's grip on my arm started to loosen. Girl was freakishly strong when freaked out.

"What the hell happened back there?" Dad had a haunted look on his face but she just shook her head.

"I have no idea. It's like they just fed off the other's craziness until they were too far gone to be reached. I hid with a scared seamstress for a while. Oh shit. I left that poor woman undefended." She looked upset but not enough to go back.

We headed home to get ready for the interviews that afternoon. Bella was a bit clingy which neither Edward nor I had a problem with at all. With Dad, Charlie, Emmett and Demetri absorbed in a game, we were able to curl up on Edward's bed together.

I was currently making out with her while Edward sucked up and down her neck on the other side. She pulled away suddenly and looked up at me.

"Do you think Alice will be upset we're making out without her?" I snorted and shook my head.

"I think she'll corner us later on her own as well." She giggled in acknowledgement and resumed by kissing Edward. I was dying for a taste of those breasts so I pulled her t-shirt up and yanked down the cup of her bra to suck one hard nipple into my mouth. Fuck, she tasted like strawberries and cream. Soooo good.

We heard the warning tone and scrambled to get put together and off the bed but it was just Alice. She wandered in looking blissed out and climbed on Bella's lap contentedly.

"They said we could nap for an hour or two until it was time to get ready. Wasn't shopping fun?" We all stared at her like she had grown two heads but she just smiled. "Now, what were you up to just now, hmm?" She hopped up and dragged us over to the bed. Edward ran and locked the door before jogging back over and crawling on top of Alice with a leering grin.

"Ah-ah-ah…I think we need a little demonstration, don't you baby?" She crawled up to Bella and started to kiss down her neck.

"Hmm…yes indeed. I'd like a demonstration." Her voice was muffled as Alice kissed her but she was able to continue when Alice pulled away to remove the sling and then her shirt. She popped Bella's bra off and began to suck on her nipples playfully as Bella started speaking again. "Why don't you show us how you please each other?"

Bella turned and pulled Alice up to remove her shirt and bra as well. The sight of their naked breasts pressing against each other had my cock leaking precum in a continuous stream.

Edward, it seems, was already in motion to fulfill their wishes.

**BPOV**

Fuck. Edward just tackled Jasper to the bed in a heap. Alice had stopped sucking my tits and was now curled into my side. I turned to ask her a question but she just shook her head at me.

"They're all napping. Even Dad and Doc and them. It's all good." Awesome. We're golden for a bit.

I turned back in time to see Edward pull Jasper's shirt off and then his own. Fuck, they were beautiful. Edward was pale with long muscles moving under his skin sinuously. Jasper had more of a tan but was just as slim and muscular. I wanted to lick them both from head to toe but satisfied myself with tweaking Ali's nipples as they continued to pleasure each other. Their mouths met in a dual of strength that had glimpses of tongues peeking out every so often.

They turned to us as one finally before dropping their hands to each other's waistbands.

"We want a show, too." Edward grinned with pure sinfulness. "Touch each other while we do." Fuck, I was dripping at just the thought.

I hopped up to my knees as did Alice and we decided to give them a show. She twisted both of my nipples harshly before reaching around to my ass to grab handfuls. I lowered my good hand to her waist and slowly pushed her skirt over the swell of her tiny butt. She aided me since I was still somewhat disabled so that her skirt fell to the bed in a heap. Her yellow lace panties looked innocent but the look on her face was pure sin.

She reached forward and latched onto one of my nipples with her teeth as her hand went to the button of my shorts. She teased me by looking up through her lashes and biting down harder while she pushed her hand into the gap created by the open button and zipper. I moaned for her.

She reached up suddenly to my panties and shorts together but caught my eye as if in question. I nodded that I was sure and she began to push them down while lowering her head to my hips. I was sure. This was completely right. I turned my head to see the boys rubbing each other's crotches while they stared at her head lowering until she was able to place a single kiss on the front of my bare mound. I reached over and pulled her own panties off but we settled as one with our knees pointed towards each other so they couldn't see everything just yet.

"You're turn."

**EPOV**

"Eeeehhh." Jasper was unable to talk and I was little better. They were so gorgeous and sexy together that I wanted to weep with joy at having them both. Bella's eyes were darker somehow and slumberous as she leaned forward and licked at Alice's nipple delicately. Alice's breasts weren't as large as Bella's but were perky and pointed in desire. I desperately needed to taste them both but tried to focus so that we could give them what they'd asked for.

Jasper was licking up and down my neck but I didn't want to waste anymore time so I pushed him up and pulled his pants over his hips in one move. He grinned down at me before reaching for my fastenings to loosen my own pants. We jumped up and kicked them off before climbing back onto the bed together to kiss and grind. His hands went to my ass as I started to lick down his neck with my eyes on the girls. He, too, was eying them up and took the opportunity to run a finger over my asshole in a teasing motion that had Bella whimpering delightfully.

I decided not to tease anymore, so I reached down and grasped Jasper's length in my hand and fisted him. He groaned but did the same which felt like heaven on my aching cock. I began to lightly stroke him up and down before deliberately smearing his precum with my thumb. Performing for an audience of our girls was so fucking sexy.

"I've never seen a real cock up close before. You're beautiful and huge, Baby." Bella's breathy voice had me moaning in want. Her eyes stayed fixed on my cock but her hand was creeping toward Alice's core with unerring aim. I was desperate to see her pussy.

"Come on lovers, just open those legs and show us heaven." Jasper's sex voice had me wanting to comply so it was not a shock to see Alice's legs flop open suddenly. She was glistening with arousal and completely bare. Jasper whimpered deep in his chest but just tightened his hand on my cock. I hissed but began to thrust into his fist unconsciously.

Bella, on the other hand, merely smiled before pushing Alice's hand down and down until it was surely rubbing her pussy but still out of view. She settled herself more comfortably and slowly opened her legs.

"Fuck me, you're gorgeous. I bet you taste fucking divine." She really was gorgeous. Her pink lower lips were puffy and her fluids coated her giving a visual representation of her desire.

"She does." Alice lifted her fingers and began to suck them into her mouth. It was the last fucking straw. I dove down and felt Jasper right with me. Bella let out a little noise of shock but it turned into a moan when I buried my face in her dripping cunt and started to feast like a dying man.

She tasted like berries and some kind of spice and salt and I wanted more. I licked up and down her lips but avoided her clit. With one hand, I continued to stroke Jasper's cock as he did mine. I met Alice's fingers and bit at them to move out of my way. I heard a giggle but she complied. Bella fisted her good hand in my hair and held on as I began to thrust in and out of her hole with my tongue. She was writhing above me so I finally brought my free hand up to plunge into her tiny entrance as I bit on her clit lightly. She gasped and flooded my mouth with her juices as she came on a crest.

**BPOV**

Holy fucking shit. This is…unf.

Edward just dove onto my pussy and licked me to a wrenching orgasm. I was wrecked and had to just lay there for a moment to catch my breath. He was not stopping though so I had to pull his head up and direct his eyes up to mine. He grinned repentantly at me but I just giggled and leaned forward to kiss him. He tasted of me so I was humming a bit in happiness as we kissed. I had heard Alice come a few seconds before me so I turned my head to see them kissing as well.

"I need a taste." I pulled Jasper to me and kissed him deeply to taste every bit of Alice I could. He was all too happy to share. I knew they hadn't come yet so I was anxious to help them out but it seems Edward was already on the case. I heard Jasper moan and looked down to see Edward's head bobbing up and down on his cock. Fuck.

"We need a better view, E. Hold on." Alice started pushing us around until Jasper was situated between us and Edward was kneeling in between his legs. He grinned up at me before winking and lowering his head to lick around the head of Jasper's cock.

Jasper's dick was huge. He had to be nine inches and thick with a pinkish tinge to the skin. I could see liquid pouring onto the tip and figured it had to be precum that I'd read about. I wanted to taste him but just sat back to enjoy the show. Edward's lips wrapped around the tip in a tight grip before he plunged down to Jasper's base.

"Holy fucking monkeys, Baby. That is so fucking hot." Alice was gobsmacked by the sight.

"Fuck, Baby. You look so good with a cock in your mouth." Edward grinned at my compliment before bobbing back up and down a few times happily. Jasper was having a hard time holding still so Edward pulled off and licked up the side of his whole cock before speaking.

"Fuck my face, love." He grinned before wrapping his mouth around Jasper's cock again and holding still. Jasper smiled and grabbed Edward's hair in a tight grip before slamming his hips up into Edward's mouth. Edward just moaned lustily at him and blinked up at us all. I could see pure pleasure in his eyes.

Jasper's hips started to thrust up faster and faster until all I could see was his shining dick disappearing into Edward's waiting mouth. After a minute, he started to lose pace a bit until he suddenly jerked up and moaned low in his throat.

"Fuck me, that was gorgeous." Alice waited for Edward to swallow before diving down to kiss him hungrily. I was fixated on his own leaking cock.

It was magnificent. I had always found penises to be odd looking in porn but he was beautiful and huge. He was bigger than Jasper by a bit and a bit paler but rock solid. I ended up kneeling down near his groin to get a better look. I glanced up and saw his eyes watching me hungrily.

"I've never done this before, so tell me if I mess up." I was a bit nervous to do this one armed but figured it was mostly mouth so I just leaned down and kissed his tip. He tasted salty and tangy but not bad at all. Huh.

I licked once from base to tip before wrapping my lips around him and pulling the head into my mouth. He was by far the biggest thing I'd ever put in my mouth. Our strap-ons had all been modest sized so it was an adjustment. I took my time as I lowered my head to open my throat and adjust to him there. He gazed at me the whole time with complete focus.

**EPOV**

Ok, so licking Bella's pussy and then sucking Jasper's cock had seemed like all I could want fulfilled today…that was until I saw my cock in her lush mouth. It was fucking beautiful. She looked so focused on her task but was still enjoying herself in her explorations. Alice was curled into my side but Jasper's head suddenly appeared next to Bella.

"Oh God." He leaned down and sucked a ball into his mouth before twirling his tongue around me teasingly. "Fuck."

Bella suddenly plunged all the way so that her face was buried in my pubic hair. Jasper pulled up to watch her in awe.

"Fuck, Edward. She can deep throat like you." Yes she could.

"Oh God, Baby. You look so fucking gorgeous with my dick in your mouth. Fuck." I was babbling but who could be coherent at a time like this? She began to bob up and down quickly and started humming happily as she went. I was seconds from coming already and tried to tell her to move but just got a dirty look in return. Jasper went back to sucking on my balls which was all it took. I shot my cum into her throat in long spurts that were almost painful in their intensity.

She pulled off and swallowed before turning to kiss Jasper deeply. I laid flat out and tried to catch my breath for a while as Alice giggled next to me.

"Told you she was lethal."


	51. Fair & Fowl Friends: Flashback

**A/N: Hello again. This is a bit of filler and some just silliness that I wanted to include. I'm working out a few kinks in plot but hope to update again very soon. Enjoy!**

**BPOV**

After a rushed shower with Alice, I finally managed to head downstairs. The living room looked like a shopping tornado had hit. Holy crap….

"Did you leave anything for the rest of Chicago?" Damn. That's a lot of stuff. "You do realize that even with a private plane, we may not be able to fit all that. And you do realize we share a closet right?"

"Uh…" Great. Alice has lost her words in the face of her shopping overdose.

"That's ok. We can set you both up a closet at our house too!" I flinch at the sudden proximity of Esme's voice. I'm still slightly afraid of her after seeing what happens when she gets hit by the shopping bug. "Oh, sweetheart, I am so sorry. I have no idea what came over me. I truly think that's what possession must feel like." She's sheepish and apologetic as she approaches me gently.

"It's ok. It was just a triple threat. I'll be fine in no time. Plus the boys got to show off their mad 'rescuing' skills. I think they felt all manly afterwards." I giggle a bit as I say this because they certainly do feel manly…._everywhere._

Alice's snicker tells me she's right there with me but she merely replies with "yeah, well, now they need to get their manly butts down here and move this stuff upstairs." Esme nods and runs over to call them on the intercom but stops when she sees them arrive on the stairs. I notice quickly that Dad, Carlisle, Em and D are all coming into the room too. All eyes are on the insane amount of bags and packages occupying the living area.

I can't help but snort as Edward and Jasper stare in total fascination at Alice and Esme's shifting forms. I look Jasper right in the eye before speaking.

"Behold your future." A Vanna-wave with my arm highlights his future as a shopping Sherpa. Dad and Carlisle start laughing loudly but stop at a look from Esme. Yep, sucks to be the men-folk right now.

With our men doing the grunt work, it didn't take too long until the living room was back to normal. Esme and the girls pulled me upstairs to begin the beautification process for the interview. My nerves were back in spades by the time I was dressed in a dark purple skirt and pretty crocheted lavender tank. They completed the look with natural makeup and small jewelry accents. I looked like exactly what I was….a slightly broken but still fighting teenage girl.

**ReporterPOV**

"Excited Sue?" My cameraman Monty was one of the few who called me by my given name of Susan since I go by my middle name, Sabrina, on air.

"Yeah. It's great to be asked back and I actually enjoyed interviewing the family before. That Edward is a dangerous young man! It's so easy to forget he's 16 and from what I've seen of his girl, she'll likely be the same way. I'm nervous though because she's clearly been through a lot. It'll be difficult to get her at ease enough to make this painless for everyone."

"Well, she appears to be a real sweetheart so I'm sure your gifts will help a lot." Monty knows how I feel about abused kids so I'm sure he's aware that this isn't just another interview for me. My brother and I know all about abuse unfortunately but I made damn sure we're safe and sound now.

I'm currently doing background research on my laptop in the back of a blacked out SUV. The gates of the Cullen mansion are still pretty surrounded by paps at this point. They're dying for another peek at the little beauty and her billionaire boyfriend. Ugh…I hate this business sometimes. I only ever went into TV to provide for my brother Lee while he was still a kid. I always wanted to write travel articles and art critiques. I glance beside me at my gifts for little Bella. I hope she likes them.

We're ushered through after a brief security check and led up to the house. It's an intimidating front but I know from experience that it's a home and not a showpiece. I still take a deep breath before hopping out of the car. "Ok, Susie-girl…let's do this."

The door opens before we can knock and I'm greeted with the seriously too gorgeous to be allowed face of Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I mean, seriously, he is beautiful. He's all warm graciousness and hospitality and you can tell immediately that it's not just a front. We're ushered inside and I actually feel my steps falter a bit when I get a look at Carlisle's companion.

Damn. I've seen pictures of him from the news reels the past few days but I was so not prepared for the hotness that is Police Chief Charlie Swan. Tall with dark hair and eyes, he radiates a calm sort of kindness that has me entranced. I'm praying to God that my greeting didn't look as spastic as it felt from the inside but by Monty's sidelong look, I'm guessing I wasn't quite acting normal. Sheesh. I see the ruggedly handsome man's face light up and follow his eyes to the stairs where three beautiful girls are descending with Mrs. Cullen. He looks like his own private suns are rising as he gazes at his daughters and it's quite possibly the sexiest thing I've ever seen. Oh fuck me sideways…I'm going to need new panties.

**APOV**

At first glance, the reporter appears to be in her late twenties or so but a closer look makes me think she must be at least 35 but wearing it very well. She's also a little pink cheeked and shy with my Dad. Interesting. What's more interesting is that he appears to be very aware of her as well. I thought Gianna might be fun to set him up with but now I'm revising my opinion. Hmm….

The lady's name is Sabrina Evans and she exudes a sort of innate kindness that makes me exhale audibly in relief. I'm nervous as hell for Bella since she's so damn shy. I think this lady is up to the task of coaxing her out of her shell to talk openly though.

"Bella?" Bella smiles at her and I can see Sabrina melting a bit. My girl makes such an impact. "I know you don't like attention, so I brought something to help you relax a bit. I…well…I hope that's ok?" Bella nods sweetly and then visibly brightens when she opens the bag and finds a block of soft wood and whittling materials. "I've interviewed a lot of artists and find that they are more comfortable with a sketchpad or something in their hands. I thought this might work better for you though, dear."

"Oh thank you! It's perfect." Bella is clearly feeling more at ease which has not only me but Edward and Jasper relaxing a bit. They decided to talk in the back garden so that she can carve or whatever it is she does without worrying about a mess. We can't all go with her though so it's just Charlie and Edward and Esme that follow them out.

"Aaagh. I can't stand waiting. Someone entertain me!" My demand has Emmett snorting in laughter but Jasper takes me seriously and whisks me over to teach me how to kill aliens on his video game thing.

**CharliePOV**

By the time Monday night rolls around, I'm freaking exhausted. They'll air part of the interview with us tomorrow morning but are doing an hour show on it tomorrow night. I was all set to keep an eye on the reporter but it turned out not to be necessary. Sabrina Evans was a delight. She had dark hair and pretty eyes that weren't calculating like other reporters I've seen. She was genuinely charmed by Bella and Edward and made sure to make them at ease and to protect them as well. If she was concerned that a question or response could be misinterpreted, she redirected so that it could be answered safely.

Damn but she was pretty. And smart and just a tad bit too insightful. After the interviews were over, I found myself alone with the pretty lady for a few moments. She had put her hand on my arm gently and pulled me to the corner to speak privately.

"Charlie, forgive me for being forward but I think I may be able to help you at some point." I know I was looking shocked because every time a lady offers to help me in Forks, there's usually a sexual connotation to the offer. "Oh. Wait…sorry…uh…that sounded…damn." She took a deep breath before continuing.

"I never wanted to be on TV. When I started out, I had planned to go into print journalism to write travel articles or art critiques." I must've looked confused because she elaborated. "I found myself raising my 13 year old brother when I was a junior in college. He was openly gay…well bisexual really, but he didn't figure that out until later. My parents were not tolerant people. When my Mom died, it pushed my Dad over the edge and he became horribly abusive to Lee. The police stepped in when a neighbor heard the screaming and called me from the hospital. My father died in prison but the damage he had done required a lot of surgery and physical therapy. A TV offer came and I had no choice but to accept it."

I was kind of shocked that a public personality would share something like this with me but also puzzled as to why. She was a real enigma and I was used to understanding people fairly quickly in my line of work. After Renee it became a goal of mine to get better at sizing people up.

"So, I raised Lee and learned a hell of a lot about raising a very sexual teenager. When he was 17, he met a couple-male and female, both of who he became involved with out of the blue. They're still together today and just had a baby. So, I have some experience with parenting a teenager in a poly relationship." A significant look at me had me freezing in terror. A reporter was aware of my kids' sexualities meaning the world could know whether they're ready or not. "NO! I would _never, EVER_ out anyone. I'd never even hint of what I suspect to anyone but you, but I wanted you to be aware that I've been there and am available if you need to talk."

Now, I'm a bit cynical, I'll admit. It's a job hazard for even a small town cops but for some reason, I instantly believed her. She was approaching me far from anyone else's notice and had not so much as hinted at the knowledge with the kids. She was offering me her personal contact information and a friendly ear…nothing more.

"How?" I couldn't figure out how she knew. I mean, it's not an obvious conclusion and with Edward and Bella so completely in love…

"When I interviewed Edward the first time, I had a feeling that he and Jasper were more than friends. I guess maybe having seen it all happen firsthand before, I'm more attuned to it or something. But I also saw how blatantly in love that boy is with Bella and then the way the four of them interact. It's really kind of magical, you know?"

I nodded because I did know. "They aren't aware that I know. Well, I imagine they know I have suspicions and the boys know for a fact that Esme and Carlisle do but we're letting them have their freedom to figure things out. They're not exactly normal teenagers in any case." She smiled brightly and nodded before gushing about how much she enjoyed talking to my Bells.

"Charlie, I really do swear that I'm sincere in keeping this a secret. It's not my truth to tell and even now, society isn't usually understanding of poly relationships. They're wise to keep it quiet given their notoriety. It allows them time to just be the kids they should be. I'll go one step further and have a NDA drawn up for me after this interview airs that states I cannot discuss your kids or the boys with anyone but you and their parents. Don't argue…it'll be a safeguard since I'm media."

After chatting a few more minutes, I shake her hand and promise to use her personal email address soon and I actually mean it. Maybe life is throwing me a hand to help navigate the next few years. She fully consented to my briefing the Cullens which I do. Esme is on board immediately. She's an instinctual person by nature so she just trusted her gut on how reliable Sabrina is. Carlisle is a bit slower but decides to go along and even takes the reins on the NDA. I think this could be the start of something good.

All that brings me back to the present. The looming TV special hangs over our heads. Bella is miserable at the concept of seeing herself interviewed and I'm not much better. I did answer some questions as well so it's likely I'll be in there too. On the bright side, she had a great day today so I know she's happy.

It was Sabrina, er Sue as I've been told to call her, that helped make today so good. The kids were trying to strategize a way out of the grounds to sightsee that would let us escape the paps. Sue suggested we hide in the station van and the SUV and sneak out tonight. We ended up staying at Demetri's apartment on air mattresses as a group. It's really weird to end up camped out with a bunch of teenagers but still fun.

We snuck out early and managed to see Navy Pier and a number of other places before the paps caught up with us. We had security meet us so we were able to continue sightseeing in a more secure manner. My girls loved getting out of the house and seeing Chicago, so all the cloak and dagger BS was totally worth it. They'd be here for a few more days but would be focusing on packing up the house. I'm heading out early tomorrow to get back to maintaining law and order in the crazy world of Forks. Yeah, sarcasm is my first language. Bells sure got that one honest.

**BPOV**

"Food." Emmett has spoken apparently. By late afternoon, we had managed to see a lot of Chicago and were suitably tired. It was getting on dinner time, so the negotiations had begun as to where to eat. Unfortunately for the group, once Emmett gets a food craving, it's kind of impossible to steer him away from it. Luckily for us, Chaz's mad driving skills had lost most of the paps so we only had two or three following us as we headed to our destination.

"Seriously Emmett? We're in a huge city that has some of the best restaurants in the country and _this_ is your choice?" Edward's incredulity is understandable. Not everyone understands the genius of our dinner destination.

"Dude! Colonel Sanders is a national treasure. The Original Recipe Fried Chicken is a monument to American culinary ingenuity." Huh…who knew Emmett even knew four syllable words like that. "Plus, we don't have a KFC in Forks or P.A. The nearest is Seattle! It's a travesty." At this point, he's shaking his fist and projecting his voice so that it sounds more like a battle cry than anything else.

"Oh-kay…" Jasper is trying really hard not to laugh. Carlisle has given up that fight though judging by the shaking shoulders in front of me. We pull into the KFC parking lot and hop out to go in and order. We have overruled his desire to eat here and plan to get takeout so we're on the way outside when all hell breaks loose. What happens next is one of those freak incidents that you never see coming.

Emmett, Alice, Jasper and I were stuck inside waiting for part of our order so we are the last to leave the restaurant. The door is a push open one that leads to a small sidewalk with a railing bordering the lot. We all push out and the door shuts but unfortunately, we're unable to walk any further.

Standing on the sidewalk and facing us with accusing eyes was a flock of chickens. Live, pissed off fucking chickens.

"What the hell?" Emmett's voice was hushed in fear as we stare off with the poultry mafia. Seven mean-ass looking birds have us cornered outside of the door so that we can't move. I realized suddenly that I'm holding a box of chicken in front of me and pushed it behind my back with a guilty start. Emmett was eating some the last I saw so I decide I better warn him too.

"Emmett." My voice is hushed but deadly serious. "Hide. That. Drumstick." The head chicken's beady little eyes follow his movement as he slowly hides it behind his back.

"Oh God! Is that the chicken's cousin or something? What if we're, like, eating its family?" Alice starts freaking out beside me but unfortunately Jasper was unable to stop her due to his sudden freezing terror. Apparently, Jasper has bird-fear.

"Alice, I love you sweetie but shut the hell up!" My voice is low and calm. She quiets down but is still shaking next to me. I abruptly decide that we're being ridiculous and tell them that.

"They're chickens. We're bigger than they are. Let's just go." My bravado only lasts about a foot as the "enforcer" bird swoops down and starts to peck near my toes. Jasper lets out a girly scream of terror before hiding his 6'2" frame behind Alice's 5' nothing little body. Unfortunately, the flock begins a mad clucking that is actually ominous enough to have me backing up with wide eyes.

"It's like 'chickens of the corn' or something. I'm naming that one Malachi." Emmett's pointing at the one I've decided is the gang leader.

Hysterical laughter breaks out in the parking lot which reminds me that we're supposedly not alone here. I look to the side and see my father, my boyfriends' parents, our security team and one of the loves of my life holding on to each other with tears on their faces as they laugh at our predicament. As if that's not enough, I see two paps down the row laughing as well but still recording this shining moment.

" .Cullen. I don't know how and I don't know when but sometime in the near future you are going to pay dearly for standing there and laughing at me while I'm cornered by Chicken Corleone and her henchmen. Do I need to explain what that means for your future happiness or are you going to stop being a jackass and .NOW?"

**EPOV**

Uh oh. I'm in trouble. I'm pretty sure that was an allusion to my never getting to see the holy land, aka Bella's pussy, ever again. Fuck. Ok, pull it together Edward.

"Sucks to be you, kid."

"Thanks so much Chaz. Now, does anyone know anything about chickens?"

Unfortunately, our group is completely ignorant about poultry unless you count Charlie's knowledge of which marinades taste the best which doesn't seem useful at the moment. I look back at the group at the door and see that Bella is desperately trying to hide the bucket of chicken she's holding behind her tiny waist. Every time she makes a move, the largest chicken mirrors her. Jasper is totally useless in his terror but I file away his attempts to hide behind little Alice for future teasing. Emmett is crouched over his bucket of chicken like it's the holy grail and he's going to fight to the death for it. I start laughing again before I realize it but the twin evil growls from Alice and Bella have me stopping immediately.

My Bella's eyes break from her fowl tormentor to meet mine. Oh damn…

"That's not good, kid. She gave you the eyebrow which she only uses for major mad moments." Charlie is still snickering as he delivers this sage pronouncement.

"Thanks so much, Charlie. Aren't you trained to handle emergencies like this?" He's a cop for Christ's sake.

"You expect me to help my teenage daughter's boyfriend out of the doghouse?" He and Dad both snort laughs. "Trust me, kid. I'll sleep nice and peaceful tonight with the knowledge she's too mad at you to even let you hold her hand."

I can hear the two paps laughing out loud at his philosophy and then realize that they've been joined by others. Great. Hmph.

"Oh no." Alice has her thinking face on and from what I've seen, that's just plain scary. I'm still pissed at Charlie but I need his expert opinion on the matter. "Charlie? What does that particular facial expression mean on Alice?"

"Oh hell….that, son, means someone is about to pay and we may need bail money." I nod because that's what I guessed.

The three non-comatose hostages have their heads together and are whispering frantically. We all watch spellbound as the head chicken starts to inch in closer.

"NO! That's CANNIBALISM!" Alice's shriek is quickly hushed by the other two but she still casts a wary eye on the chickens as if they could understand her. Bella and Emmett start digging around in the buckets which prompts another round of mad clucking that is pretty scary.

"No, I'm not sacrificing my yummy goodness to those feathered bullies!" Emmett's exclamation is quickly hushed by a forceful Bella. She reaches down and does something with her hand that has him squealing and begging for mercy. After a second, he nods and she goes back to digging in her bucket.

"Edward….if you ever want to be acquainted with my lips again, you will grab Jasper and get him to safety once we make our move." Her voice is still scary-calm but the mention of kissing has Charlie grumbling from beside me. I manage to give him a smug look in retaliation for his earlier betrayal but return my attention to creeping forward towards the hostages when Bella speaks again.

"Remember…we don't have to run that fast…we just have to run faster than the others." Uh…what? Unfortunately, it all becomes clear seconds later when Bella and Emmett start waving biscuits in front of the chickens before launching the pastries in the air towards the paps. They're running instantly so I grab Jasper in a fireman's hold and take off towards the cars. I hear screams of fear and see the latest additions to the paps scuttling backwards to their own vehicles as the chickens race towards them in search of the flying biscuits.

We pile into the van and Chaz takes off like we're running from the law. There's dead silence for a second before Rose starts guffawing loudly. We're all laughing hysterically after a few moments. We don't even realize that Jasper's come down from his terror-coma until he speaks.

"We're in the middle of Chicago…where the hell did the chickens come from?" Huh.


	52. Interview: Flashback

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I've been battling health issues this week. Please read the A/N at the end because I'm looking for some help!**

**SM owns Twilight**

**RPOV**

After chicken-gate as Chaz has called the incident, Bella started to actually have some remorse about throwing bread at the paps and them possibly getting hurt. Carlisle assured her that they were all locked in their cars without being pecked but she still felt guilty. I swear the girl is some sort of mythical creature to have concern for people who've been making her life hell for days. It just makes me love her even more, but that is a subject that I'd prefer not to think about just now….

We made a stop for Bella's sake before heading back to the Cullen compound. Poor Charlie, Chaz and Edward nearly had heart attacks when she jumped out of the van and walked right up to the paps that were at KFC, but my girl had this.

"Um…I'm really sorry we threw a biscuit at you and sort of sent the urban poultry mafia squad of hit-birds after you." She was blushing and smiling sheepishly which the three paps actually seemed to eat up. She handed them a box before turning to go back to the van. The loud laughs had her looking back over her shoulder with a cheeky grin.

"Thanks for the biscuits!" One of the paps screamed just before she hopped in the car giggling. We managed to finally get through the gates and into the grounds safely.

It's now Tuesday evening and we're all preparing to watch the interview with Sabrina-Sue or whatever she's called as it airs. Bella has refused to watch herself so she's locked away in Edward's woodshop packing up tools and doing some carving. The rest of us are sitting on pins and needles to see how it turned out.

_"Good evening and welcome to this special edition of Outlook. For the past week, we have all been witness to a story out of Chicago that sounds more like a Hollywood blockbuster than real life. It has wealth, violence, emotional abuse, gorgeous people and true love. We're speaking of course about the Cullen family and their recent difficulties that the press have dubbed 'Beauty and the Billionaire.' _

Yeah, like you bastards don't just love that name so much you have specialized graphics and theme music for it. Idiots.

_Our special correspondent Sabrina Evans has just returned from Chicago where she caught back up with Edward Cullen, prodigy and heir to the Cullen fortune and his lovely girlfriend Isabella Swan who has already achieved notoriety in the art world at the age of 15. _

The camera leaves the overly tan and botoxed anchor and cuts to Sabrina's video footage of the interviews. It starts with scenes of us all hanging out and laughing with each other. We look like any group of friends just having a good time during the summer. You can see Edward and Bella laughing and cuddled up together while Jasper does some weird dance. I need to get that story later….

The story begins back with Edward's arrest and the subsequent interview from then. She cuts to one spot in particular that I've never seen before. You can see on the screen that Edward is obviously not feeling well but he still manages to be ridiculously charming.

_"Edward, I've noticed that there's no young lady here for you. Do you have a girlfriend?" _

He shakes his head and looks adorably modest.

_"Um…I don't have very good luck with girls. They all just wanted a 'Cullen' on their arm or to be showered with gifts and stuff. I used to play the field but I found myself getting really cynical at 16, so I just finally gave up for a while. I refuse to settle anymore until I find a girl that wants the real me. If I can find a girl who loves me for who I am really, I'll be a happy guy."_

"Aaaannd….millions of panties just combusted across the nation." Emmett's random announcement has Edward smacking him but the rest of us are laughing with him.

Edward gets a text suddenly that has him laughing out loud so he shows the rest of us.

**_Damn kid. How am I supposed to be the mean father who distrusts you when you say shit like that on national tv? -Charlie_**

Charlie had flown home this morning because they needed him at work. We were sad to see him go but we'll be following in a couple more days. I look back at the screen as Sabrina finishes the first interview clips and begins recounting the whole restaurant incident complete with cell phone videos. We've all seen this shit a million times but it never ceases to amaze at just how magical B and Edward are together. The love they exude is blatantly real and very rare.

Oh! Here's our girl!

_"Bella, thanks for agreeing to meet with us. I know you're very private so we'll try to be gentle." Bella is visibly nervous but smiles with a sweet blush and nods. Her shoulder still bears obvious bruising but she had been able to lose the sling, so she actually got to use both hands to whittle the piece of wood she was given. The camera pans down to her hands as they discuss the restaurant incident. The figure of something in the wood is already taking shape by the time they rise back to her face. _

_"I never expected that kind of situation to ever be something I'd have to face. I had always been so very private especially after what happened when I was 12." This, of course, prompts some questions about that time. "I had been placing top in a lot of art competitions for students and actually ended up being switched to mainly college level contests. I was still using my name for them so it wasn't hard to track down information on me. At one particular event, a promoter started to come up to me and ask to represent my work or to 'market' me. I was 12 and even shier than now so his touchy-feely approach actually scared me. He literally always tried to touch me when he saw me. It really disturbed my family as well. He refused to hear us when we said no to his offers and actually stepped up his pursuit. He began to talk about using me physically to promote my art which I didn't get but definitely wasn't interested in trying. Dad was really disturbed by the comments and began to wonder if we needed to take legal action. Unfortunately, the promoter showed up in my home town and followed me to school and home and such. We ended up with a restraining order and a universal decision to take a year off from any shows before going back under only my last name. It worked though because people just started to enjoy the mystery."_

_"Bella, when the Cullens asked to use your piece, did you realize that it would lead to recognition of your real name?"_

_"Yes. I was aware but the cause is one that's dear to me since my Dad's a cop. He may not have served in the military but he serves this country here at home so it's something that I care deeply about. Plus, I figured it would be a few art critics or something. I wasn't really expecting anyone to really care all that much." Sabrina smiles at her confusion. It's clear that she's not acting at all. Bella genuinely does not get her appeal._

_"So…tell me how you met Edward." Sabrina looks a little giddy at this which I imagine is completely real. She seemed very fond of both of them in a maternal sort of way. Bella recounts how they met including the fact that she fell off of a scaffold into his arms which has the seasoned reporter sighing in pleasure. They talked more about how they just fell so hard and fast before Sabrina switched to Edward's interview. Damn, that boy is one fine figure. _

_"Well, I had actually seen a picture of Bella before we went to visit the area. Dad is friends with Charlie as well as another doctor here and he showed us some of her work via pictures. It was actually right after the arrest and I remember thinking that I had never seen anything as purely beautiful as the little brunette with the shy smile. I could not get her out of my head over the weeks." _

"Ok…even I want to jump you right now, Edward." He looked over at me with a smirk and a wink which caused Emmett to block my line of sight to Edward all together.

_"So….you have to give me more than that! I've only seen devotion and a connection like yours once or twice in my life and that was with people who have been married for 50 years, so there has to be more!" She's kind of moved from calm reporter to gushing female but it works for her._

_"Well, when she fell and landed on me in her workshop, there was a split second before the others reached us when she raised her head and looked at me. Those eyes of hers…well, it was like my entire world just shifted suddenly and resettled with her at the heart. It felt like my world was suddenly the way it always should have been. There was never any going back for me and apparently not for her as well." _

"Guh…" Alice has lost her words in the face of supreme manly sweetness. I'm right there with her.

_They switch back to Bella whose carving is really freaking speeding along. It looks almost like some sort of tree but who knows. Sabrina starts talking again._

_"So, Bella…did Edward step on any toes when he swooped into your life. A girl as lovely as you must have had a lot of admirers." She's blushing bright red and drops her eyes._

_"Um…no. I've never actually even noticed any of the boys at home. I'm not some homecoming queen that has men chasing her down." _

Every single person in the living room snorted out loud at that ridiculous statement.

_"I'm the shy artist girl who prefers to spend time with my family rather than party. I mean, I had never even kissed a boy until I met Ed.." She trailed off and puts her hands to her cheeks in mortification at this admittance. Edward plops down beside her on the garden bench with a smug grin before he pulls her hands away. His hand on her cheek calms her embarrassment but has them getting lost for a moment in each other. Sabrina has to clear her throat to break their trance._

_"Bella doesn't see herself clearly… ." Bella is giving Edward the bitch-brow as he says this but he plows on with only one nervous glance at her. "When I got to our new school for the tour she promised us the day after we met, a guy was leaning over her and trying to ask her out. She just didn't realize it." Now Bella just looks confused._

_"Huh? But.."_

_"See?" Edward shares an exasperated look with Sabrina which has Bella huffing at him in annoyance. It's too cute to watch. "And the entire walk into the cafeteria and then later at a bonfire, I had to send death glares to more guys than I can recall who were watching her or trying to flirt." Bella is just shaking her head and murmuring that he's crazy but it just drives home how completely clueless she is about herself. _

_Sabrina actually brings up her attack at the bonfire which has Edward looking murderous and Bella squirming in embarrassment. "I've heard for a few years that it's a prank to yank people into a closet or something. It's happened to me before and I hate it but it was never a scary thing. Just annoying. That time was different and I have no idea why. Whoever pulled me behind that boulder was intent on hurting me. We've just never found out who it was."_

"You guys…has anyone but Lauren or Jessica ever claimed to have been 'yanked'?" They all shake their heads at Emmett's question. "Fuck. Those two lie so much that I'm betting it never happened. They probably were jealous of the attention to Bella or something twisted like that." Yeah. I was thinking the same thing which was a problem we'd have to face another day.

The interview talks about how scary the restaurant incident was from Bella and Edward's point of view with added clips of Carlisle, Esme and even Charlie thrown in there. The one with Charlie was one that I think will stick out to most people.

_"My kids are my entire world. I know that there's been stories about how they all came to be part of our family, so I'm not going to comment on that and would like to ask others to leave it alone. These are 15 and 16 year old kids, not celebrities. They should be safe to live without being judged and attacked by the country." Sabrina is nodding with him as he talks. "Now, Bella has always been my sunshine. That girl somehow turned out to be the most kind and gentle soul I've ever seen. So, imagine that you're a father and watch that clip again. When she falls to the ground, I…uh…I…" He can't even find the words to describe the terror but it's clear on his face. "I had to watch as she was put in harms way for nothing but pure greed. People wanted a picture to sell and could have killed an innocent girl to get it." _

Yep. Charlie's quiet strength is what most will remember when this issue comes up as they fight for safety laws. I'm so proud of him.

Sabrina goes on to talk about the police station and the injuries that Bella sustained with clips of Carlisle explaining where she was hurt and describing the pain we had to witness her suffer. It's damning to the press and I'm impressed Sabrina has made it so clearly anti-media.

Now she's talking about Renee and gets some background from Charlie regarding Renee's exit from their lives and lack of contact at all for ten years. He also talks candidly about how her complete betrayal was why he worked so hard to be a better cop. His take on learning about the extent of Bella's abuse had everyone in tears.

_"As a cop, I can tell you that it's not uncommon for children to hide abuse from a beloved parent. It's normal to fear reproach no matter how close they are to you. I've seen a lot of cases where the good parent is threatened as a means to keep the kid quiet so from a professional standpoint, I get that it's common to have one parent in the dark. But then personally? Personally, I'm at a loss for how I never saw it happen. It's so easy to forget that cops are humans and suffer the same sort of blinders with our families as most people do at times. Now I'm just trying to deal with the aftermath._

_"I knew Bella has battled self esteem issues her whole life but chose to combat it with love and pride in her. She's gotten so much better but sometimes I still see something in her eyes. I nearly forced her to therapy a while ago but oddly the other kids were the one to remind me that being singled out might be worse for her just then. And they were right. I have talked to a child psychologist who basically said therapy would only work if Bella wanted the help. She would not have been a willing participant then, so I focused even more on telling her every single day that I love her and am so proud of who she has become. _

_"And yet still, I blame myself and probably always will. I try not to let it show because it will hurt her to know it. If I wasn't absolutely positive she will be avoiding TVs when this airs, I'd never say it here. I always assumed that I had taken all of Renee's abuse. I worked long hours back then to provide for them so it was always special when I'd get to spend real time with Bella. We never talked about her mom or anything heavy at those times. I just enjoyed reading my little girl stories or helping her bake cookies. I didn't see it, and despite how completely aware I am that Renee was a master at deception, there will always be something in me that carries the fault of not seeing my child was being hurt." _

Alice crawls over to me and curls up with Em and I so we can cry together. It just hurts so deeply to see the man who saved us all in a lot of ways in so much pain and blaming himself for a psycho's behavior.

_"Bella," Sabrina has moved to sit next to her on the bench and speaks gently to keep her calm, "can you talk about Renee at all?" It's a genuine choice. It's clear that Sabrina will drop it if Bella can't. _

_"Yes." Her answer is quiet and sad. "I never understood why she hated me. I mean, now I realize that everything she said wasn't true. I can logically know that and accept it but it's still hard to live with everyday. Her complete dedication to reminding me daily that I'm not pretty or interesting isn't something I can easily forget. Hearing her threaten my Daddy's life or feeling her smack me around are things I can't forget. And no matter how much I know I shouldn't, I still can't help but wonder sometimes…"_

_She trails off and looks up at Sabrina with wet eyes. "If my own mother couldn't find me worthy of love, how can anyone else?" She looks back down at the carving she's doing though she swipes her face a few times to erase the tears. Edward's frame suddenly comes into the screen as he lifts her up and cradles her on his lap. _

_They cut away from the two of them for a bit and show Sabrina walking through the garden talking. _

_"It's hard to imagine when you hear it that a girl like Bella who is so talented and extremely intelligent could be so unaware of her physical beauty but after talking to her, there's no doubt that our little Beauty can't really see the beauty in herself at all."_

_They cut back to the bench where Edward has apparently refused to let Bella go so she ends up talking from his lap. "I'm better than I used to be. Now, I know that I'm not worthless and boring all the time. I still fight it but I refuse to give up and let her win. If my family finds me worthy of love then I have to trust that they're right and remember to love myself as well. I'm a work in progress." She smiles and hands Sabrina the carving before hopping up and walking away with Edward._

_Sabrina looks down to see a beautiful swan carved out of wood. The details are phenomenal and she appears completely shocked to have seen the creation of something that beautiful with her own eyes. _

_They cut back to the studio to discuss Renee's alleged other crimes and her recent disappearing act. _

_"The Cullen family will be moving to Washington within the next weeks. I'm hoping that the other members of the media out there will join me in letting them have the peace and quiet they deserve. I'm sure we'll be hearing about Bella Swan's artistic genius for years to come but I hope they get to relax a bit and enjoy being 16 and in love without photographers and video cameras following their every move. These two families are truly special because they're made of people who choose to call each other family despite past heartbreak and lack of blood ties. It's remarkable and beautiful. Good luck, kids."_

"Well damn." Edward is shaking his head back and forth in amazement. "I think she just scolded the mass media. I seriously think we need to play matchmaker with her and Charlie cause she's kind of awesome." A lot of laughs and nods show complete support for that statement.

"Do you…" Esme is still crying. "Do you think Bella is truly starting to believe she's worthy of love because I can't stand the thought of that girl feeling like she shouldn't be loved."

"Yeah Esme, she really is better. She's even improved more while we've been here despite all the craziness. I think Bella is always going to discount her looks to some extent but she doesn't really care about appearances anyways so it's not a big deal to her. As long as she continues to realize that psycho was wrong, she'll continue to heal." Alice can be wise for such a shrimp.

We hear footsteps coming and turn to the doorway. Bella is peeking around the corner but blushes when she realizes we're all staring. "Is it over?"

"Yep! You were fucking amazing!" Alice lets out a squeal and runs over to drag Bella into the room. She clearly is uncomfortable hearing the details so we give her the general gist.

"Uh, Bells?" Emmett sounds serious but I raise my hand to get into smacking position just in case. Jasper snickers at my movement. "You probably should know that you're going to be getting a lot of fans from this interview, sweetie. You put a face to some issues that a lot of kids face so it means that you're someone who has lived through hell and come out amazing. Don't be surprised if people celebrate that."

"Well damn, Em." My harsh whisper has Bella snickering in amusement despite her blush at his words.

"You can lower your hand now, Rose. I don't think he needs a smack for that one." She starts giggling full out when Em turns his head and sees my hand hovering behind it. Pretty soon we're all laughing like lunatics and piling on Emmett to give him forced cuddles.

Our family rocks.

**A/N: Hello again lovely readers. I apologize again for the lack of updates. On a positive note, I have two stories that are fighting to get out of my head right now and I need your help to firm up the plot of one. The first is a straight up E & B romance with a rock star E and former Disney star turned Bieber-esque teenage Bella who has a horrific stage parent. It'll be fun but no poly or slashy goodness.**

**The second is another poly story. I haven't come up with a name yet, but I will tell you it features CEO Edward who is ****_very_**** Bi and very sexual and a young Bella caught in a bad situation as well as two other men. I am having trouble deciding on the other two members of their relationship though and would like your help. Let me know in a review if you would prefer Jasper, Emmett, Jake or Seth as the last two people they fall in love with. Thanks!**


	53. Showdowns & Plans: Flashback

**BPOV**

"Edward…just let me hit one of them…c'mon…I'll make it worth your while." I was playing dirty but those bitches were pissing me the fuck off. They had basically ignored Alice and I while they tried to feel up our men in front of us. One even told Edward that she'd be happy to give him some fun while he played nice with the poor reject for the cameras. He just ignored her but I wanted to cut a bitch.

"Not worth it, love. Wait…that's not what I meant. You make everything worthwhile so whatever you do is worth anything…I just meant.." I was snickering at his fumbling attempts to take back his wording. I ended up shutting him up by rising to my toes and kissing him deeply. His groan and tightened hands let me know he was content to stay like this no matter who was watching. I pulled back but he tried to pursue. I finally had to put my fingers on his lips to stall him. God that pout is to die for…

"Shh. Don't worry, love. I made a deal with your Mom." My mention of Esme had him looking supremely confused. "We're cutting out of here in about 10 minutes. She's telling everyone that we are meeting up with some of your local friends for our last night but we're really sneaking out the back and heading home to chill."

"Excellent. I love you, my little evil genius." I grinned up at him and tried to ignore the flash that came from beside us. Why on earth do they find our dancing so fucking interesting?

"Here's the plan…" I whispered the instructions that we'd worked out and he nodded before looking over at Jasper with Alice. Jazz nodded at him so I'm guessing Alice filled him in as well. I looked for Rose and saw a situation brewing that could turn very ugly. "Alice!" Her eyes followed mine and she looked back at me in alarm. As much as I'd love to cut a bitch, I'd never actually do it. Rose on the other hand….

**EMPOV**

Oh shit. She didn't just say that. I looked around desperately for backup and thankfully saw all four of our friends making their way over to us. Fuck but Edward was looking hot tonight. Gah! No Emmett! Bad Emmett!

"Yeah, I bet he only keeps her around to fuck him. I mean he's a total DILF but still…ew." Some trashy blonde girl with a badly done fake rack was trash talking the family.

"You know what bitch? You wouldn't know real family if it bit you on your ass implants." Ass implants? They can do that now? Er. Focus. Right. "That is my real father as far as I'm concerned so you damn well need to shut your fucking mouth before I ruin your shitty plastic surgeon's work." Oh dear.

"Hello dears! How are you enjoying the party?" I'll say it til the cows come home…Esme Cullen rocks. "Oh, Rose dear…let me introduce you to some people who are worth your time. Look! They mayor wants to say hello!" I snickered at the look of pure outrage on those tramps' faces. Their looks changed to calculation as Edward and Jasper walked up with the girls. This should be fun.

"Oh Edward! I'm so happy to see you here. I hate that your parents are making you move…but we could come visit to keep you _in the loop._" It was the redhead who let loose with that one.

"Edward, I love you dearly, but please tell me you never slept with any of these creatures. I'm afraid I'd lose some serious respect for you, love." Bella's calm voice was pleasant on the surface but had a sort of calm underneath that would've scared me.

"Not with a million condoms would I have ever gone there, my love. Besides…now that I have you in my life, no other women could possibly compare." His panty dropping grin had me wanting to drop my own boxers so I know little B was a goner. She smiled sweetly as he leaned down to kiss her and happily opened for his tongue. Now, part of me thought I should freak out at seeing such a carnal kiss with a girl that I've grown up with and considered family but in reality, it was just hot. I've never actually thought of Alice or Bella as sisters which-is kind of odd now that I think about it. Whatever. I've always recognized the hotness that they have so it's no wonder I'm getting a bit turned on watching B reduce Edward to a panting idiot with just her lips.

"Thank you, sweetheart. Now, I believe we all are leaving soon to go spend some time with people you actually want to see, so we should make our goodbyes to the people who are important here." With Bella in the lead, we all turned and walked away from the skank patrol without another word to them.

"Bella?" Edward sounded a little strained. Poor guy. "I'm going to have to ravish you later, just so you're aware. I don't care if I have to bar the doors and windows, I will have some quality time." He he he.

"Babe! You ok?" I sidled up to my Rosie with relief. She was still with Esme who looked very content to have a daughter on her arm. She really has adopted us all in her heart which kind of rocks. Mrs. M was always our grandmother figure so it was cool to have this new relationship to explore.

"Yep, but I'm damn ready to leave. I forgot how much I hate these things." She was pouting prettily. I was going to have to follow Edward's lead and pull her in for some private time when we get home. We've never had sex in a pool….hmm….

"Ok…Chaz is out back with a limo running. There are no paps so you should be good to go." Carlisle had joined us to help us make our escape. We said a few goodbyes before ducking into a hallway that led to the bathrooms. Edward had scoped out the layout earlier so we were able to get moving in the right direction undetected. I feel like a spy….it's awesome.

"Em? Are you humming the theme from Mission Impossible?" Alice was peering up at me curiously. Whoops….had no idea that was out loud.

"Er…no?" She pinched my ass with a snicker and walked up to grab Jasper's hand. Man that girl has freakishly strong hands.

"Da-na-na…da-na!" I decided to go with it and Jasper joined in. The rest of them laughed at us but we stopped when we hit the doors outside and rushed to the limo.

Chaz pulled away from the back door and turned onto a side street. I wasn't expecting it, so when Alice stood up and opened the sunroof, all I could do was stare.

"FRREEEEDOM!" Bella started snickering at Alice's yell of triumph.

"We really need to break the Braveheart DVD." I whispered it to Rose so the shrimp wouldn't hear and retaliate but was content to let them wrangle her inside as I mentally planned my aqua-activities for the night.

**EPOV**

Fuck…I am so glad I'm free from those stupid parties for a while. I know I'll have to attend some eventually but living in Forks guarantees me a break from the socialites. And…now we have at least 3-4 hours at home without parents. While Jazz and I get away with being together easily, I've noticed it's a bit more challenging to get real alone time with the girls. I'm hoping that shit will calm down some as time moves on. I think the adults are more worried for Bella's emotional health than anything so they're all being super clingy.

But now…well, now I get my lovers alone…or not. Fuck…I never thought about Em and Rose.

"Edward…" Emmett's whisper was more of a rumble but I let him think he was being stealthy and just nodded slightly towards him. "I'm taking Rose to the pool for some….er aqua therapy. I trust you two can find something to occupy the girls tonight?" He was giving me the wagging eyebrow look. I snorted.

"I think we got it covered but just so you know…don't come up to the third floor without calling first." He grinned at me in a conspiratorial way but I noticed Alice's little shoulder's shaking. She was trying not to laugh at his lack of subtlety.

We passed through the gates quietly and were soon pulling up in front of the house. Chaz hopped out and surprised us with a few deep dish pizzas from the front seat.

"I know you hate party food so I got you guys something for your last night in Chi-town." He winked and then drove away. We dove on the boxes like starving wolves once we got inside. Fuck, it was so good. I managed to tear myself away and made Jasper come with me upstairs. I wanted to set a pretty scene for our girls.

By the time we heard the warning chime, we had managed to get everything set up properly. My bed furniture was already gone to Demetri's for his use after we disinfected it post break-in so we set the mattress up on the floor and snagged a bunch of candles I happened to keep out. I had slow music playing on the iHome I left out so I think we were ready. It was time to finally make love to our women.


	54. Consummating: Flashback

**A/N: So I have to confess that part of my writer's block was performance anxiety on this chapter. Ironic, no? Here are some serious lemons for you lovely people! Enjoy!**

**EPOV**

"Fuck, I'm nervous as a virgin on prom night, Edward!" Jasper was fidgeting. I leaned over and kissed him deeply to try to calm us both a bit. This was a big night for all of us. I heard a plop and looked over to see that Bella had dropped the box of sex stuff she had confiscated earlier with a grin.

"I'm going to have to punish you for that one, love." Her answering grin had me hard instantly. Damn. I watched as Alice turned to her girlfriend and pulled her into a torrid kiss that had them both running their hands all over the other's bodies. I leaned back to Jasper and began to run my hands up and down his chest from behind him.

"Aren't they fucking gorgeous together? I want to have you fuck me hard while they lick each other's pussies….and maybe I will fuck that tight little asshole Alice seems to be pointing towards us." He groaned and reached back to grab my dick in my pants. We had both shed our ties and jackets already, so I was able to unbutton his shirt quickly and pull it off before removing his undershirt. Before I could get to my own top, I heard him gasp. When I looked to the side, I saw why immediately.

**APOV**

Mmm…I loved this night. I had just managed to get Bella's dress on the ground and was currently sucking on her delicious tits while she fingered my ass. I had gone with a thong tonight but Bella had already gotten it off of me so I stood there in only my stilettos. I heard Jasper's gasp of shock and turned with my face still at Bella's breasts to look at our men. Edward was grinding into Jasper's ass and had one hand down his pants stroking. Fuck me, I want them both right now.

Bella must've been on the same page because she walked over and pulled Jasper's face into a kiss while I began to make out with Edward. He tasted so spicy like cinnamon that I moaned low in my throat. I took over undressing him like a present and was happy to finally get him down to black boxer briefs. On my knees, I looked up at his burning gaze before I tongued his cock through the cotton. I was suddenly yanked up from behind though as Jasper moved me to the bed quickly. I saw Edward lift Bella into onto him with her legs around his waist as he followed.

He laid her down next to me on the bed and happily started to remove his underwear. Bella had apparently already tossed Jasper's because he was grinding his bare cock into my pussy with a vengeance. Tonight we'd go bare-back because we wanted it all the first time. We were on some serious birth control, so we felt safe enough to go this route together. He kissed me so sweet that I almost cried as his tongue caressed mine deeply.

"I love you all." He made eye contact with me then Bella before leaning up to kiss Edward deeply. I loved watching their tongues peek out as these two strong men kissed. I needed to feel my girl, so I turned and pulled Bella's face to mine while I lowered one hand to her very wet pussy.

**BPOV**

Fuck, they are gorgeous. Our men were currently running their hands over each other's naked bodies which had both Al and me dying of lust. I was rubbing her clit quickly as we snuck in kisses and watched them. She was doing such a good job of rubbing me that I was near coming already. When I saw Jasper reach down and finger Edward's ass, I lost the fight to hold out and came on a cry. Alice was likewise affected because I felt her come on my fingers as well.

The boys turned to us when I cried out and gazed down with happy faces at our entwined forms. Jasper crawled towards me hungrily before diving onto my pussy and licking me clean of my come. I loved the sight of his blonde waves moving between my raised thighs. Turning, I saw Edward's eyes peeking over Alice's pussy and almost drooled at the shining juices on his face. Jasper had started to lick me again so fast that I was already ramping up again.

**JPOV**

Fuck me, she tastes divine. It's like some sort of tangy fruity taste that has me wanting more. I looked over her mound and saw Alice writhing on the bed in ecstasy. Edward does have a talented mouth, that's for sure. I resumed staring up at Bella's flushed face and body with a happy hum. I could feel her starting to clench already and was looking forward to having her come directly on my tongue. I lowered from licking her swollen nub to thrusting my tongue in her tight little hole right when Alice leaned over and bit her tit hard. Bella screamed out triumphantly as she suddenly gushed into my mouth on a wet tide. Fuck, that was gorgeous.

**BPOV**

I knew Alice had already come again with Edward's tongue in her so I shouldn't have been surprised that she managed to set me off with her mouth but I hadn't seen her move so it took me a few minutes to recover from the surprise. We all lay together happily panting quietly for a bit but Edward and Jasper hadn't come yet so I know they were desperate for release. They were slowly stroking each other's cocks but I wanted to feel Edward explode inside me so I beckoned him forward with a bent finger.

He crawled up and settled between my thighs with a happy grunt of pleasure before leaning down to kiss me slowly. His taste mixed with Alice's was so fucking hot that I felt myself start to tingle again. I was a bit nervous to be honest, since I've only ever had silicone in there before, but he seemed to sense that and began to run his hands over me gently.

"We'll go slow, my love. I know this may be a bit sore at first, but I promise to be gentle." His sweet smile just made my heart hurt with love for him. We both heard Jasper and Alice whispering as well and turned our heads to the side to watch them. Jasper sat up a little and guided his hard cock to Alice's entrance before leaning over her and capturing her lips. He pushed in slow but Alice barely flinched at the size of him. His gentle rocking was loving and sweet. I turned back to look up at Edward.

"Please, fill me up Edward." His eyes turned nearly black with desire but he remained gentle as we both lowered our hands to guide him to my core. The head actually burned a bit but it was a nice kind of feeling rather than unpleasant. He wanted to go slow but I wanted him all so I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him into me forcibly. Our breath met on a mingled sigh of pure pleasure when he was fully inside of me.

There was no comparison. A real cock in me felt a million times better than any strap-on ever could.

"Fuck, love. You are so tight…never felt that tight...unf." Edward was panting over me but I needed more so I brought his face down to mine for a long kiss before I started to rock my hips up into him to get a rhythm going for us both.

**EPOV**

Oh God. I've never…oh…

I had never been with someone bareback before other than Jasper. The feel of Bella so fucking tight and hot and wet around me had me worried about being a three-pump chump but as we got into a rhythm together, I relaxed some. Our lips never once parted except to whisper words of love and sighs. I could not stop running my hands over her lithe curves as I thrust in and out of the tightest pussy in the universe. Damn.

Her curvy little hips met mine on every thrust down into her so that she was completely wrapped around my body. I noticed her left hand disappear and turned my head to kiss down her neck to follow it. She was holding Alice's hand while Jasper made love to her next to us. I reached up my own hand to cover theirs and felt Jasper's join our clenched hands. Looking down, I saw tears in Bella's eyes and knew my own were also watering.

The sheer beauty of our love-making was staggering. I felt completely truly happy in that moment of togetherness. The emotions pouring out of all of us were beyond belief. Bella suddenly reached her free hand up and turned my head to the side so that my cheek rested on her own. We watched as Alice threw her head back on a cry of joy as she reached her peak with Jasper inside her. His own release hit with hers causing both our loves to quiver with feeling. Their rhythm slowed somewhat until they were finally spent together. They laid together and turned as one to watch our bodies move.

**BPOV**

Having Alice and Jasper's hands in ours was the last thing I needed to feel truly complete and at home. Edward's hardness continued to stroke in and out of me in a slow grind but after our lovers peaked, he started to speed up some. I was so close to the highest peak I'd ever felt so I met every single thrust inside my body with my own frantically tilting hips. We had abandoned slow and sweet for pure needy thrusting but it was no less loving.

I felt Edward start to falter seconds before I reach the pinnacle of sensation as I came with a loud scream into his waiting mouth. His own climax was silent but I felt him turn his face into my throat with a loud gasp. I could feel him shooting inside of me and knew that I wanted to feel that every single day of my life. We continued to rock together as we both started to come down until Edward finally stilled and collapsed on top of me in a boneless heap.

Alice's giggle brought me back to full coherency so I turned my head and saw her and Jasper both giggling at Edward's prone form.

"I think you may have killed our man, Bella." Jasper's little grin made me want to kiss him for hours but I settled for blowing him one since I was pretty much pinned to the bed. "Edward baby….if you don't get up, she'll suffocate and you'll never be able to visit your new favorite destination again!" I giggled outright at that thought.

"I can't blame him….Bella's pussy really is the height of exotic locales." Alice's cheeky smile towards me had me giggling even louder.

"You know…if I hadn't felt you come harder than anyone before around me, I might find that laughter a bit insulting." His words were garbled but understandable from his position on my chest. His slightly indignant tone had us all laughing and he eventually had to just join in.

This right here is home for me now-curled up with my three lovers laughing and spent with nothing between us but love.

**JPOV**

Damn…that was just…damn.

Edward finally moved enough to roll off Bella so we all just cuddled together happily for a while before the girls started to get restless. I could tell that Bella was raring to go already. I think we may have found someone with just as much sexual voodoo magic as Edward. I swear that boy could go for days with hardly any breaks.

Being inside Alice was very, very amazing. My little lover felt beyond words coming undone under me. I knew she really loved anal but wanted to experience regular sex first with me. Now I could not fucking wait to get in her tight little ass….I decided to let them lead though so I just laid back and watched as Alice started to stroke on B with long loving caresses.

She leaned over and began to kiss Bella deeply as she mounted the other girl. Their grinding dance had Edward and I both growing hard instantly. I crawled over to my man and started to crawl up his body as well so that I could do some grinding of my own. After Ali's tiny body, Edward suddenly seemed huge but the familiar feel of him set me back at ease instantly. I leaned down to push my tongue into his mouth but we both broke the kiss quickly. We wanted to watch.

**APOV**

Fuck…my girl was still raring to go as per usual. I swear she's some sort of bizarre mystical creature but she's my sex-freak, so I'm perfectly content to try to keep her insatiable appetites satisfied. There was something I was dying to do though, so I started to kiss down her body quickly.

"I want to see what you and Edward taste like together, Baby." She moaned as did our spectators. I wasn't willing to just let them watch though so I pushed my ass into the air and wiggled it suggestively. "You think this is a free show? There's a price for admission…one of your cocks better be in my ass soon."

I happily turned back down to Bella and lowered my face to her waiting core.

"You going to lick my cunt, Baby? I know it's been missing your long tongue…" She trailed off before fingering her own nipples happily. Fuck. I leaned down and licked from base to top once before pushing my tongue inside her. The flavors had mixed so nicely that I enjoyed the bouquet with a little moan of happiness. I felt someone pull on my shoulders and knew that Bella wanted to taste them both as well. I crawled up and locked lips with her seconds before I felt fingers start to probe my asshole. Excellent.

**JPOV**

"Fuck." That was beyond hot to watch Alice lick Bella's pussy lips and then kiss her to share the mixture. I decided I wanted to be a part of that action, so I crawled towards the lube we had out and grabbed it up to get our little sprite ready for a good ass-fucking. I squirted the pineapple flavored liquid onto my hand before I started to brush her tight pucker.

"It's so little." Edward's hand had joined mine to help prepare Alice and I had to agree. Compared to a man, her ass looked tiny. I shared a concerned glance with him but Bella must have seen it cause she suddenly burst out laughing when Alice went to lower back to eating her out.

"Don't worry boys. I assure you she can take either of you." Alice turned her head and glared at us over her shoulder.

"Worry-warts. Trust me, I can handle it as hard and rough as you want to give it." She turned back to her feast and happily began humming as she licked Bella. I got distracted for a bit by the sight of her dark hair moving up and down in between Bella's pale thighs.

"That is one hell of a sight…mmm." Edward must have agreed with me because he started to nod in between pushing a finger in and out of Ali's pucker. After a minute he nodded at me so I pushed one finger in next to his and we both started thrusting. Damn if that little minx didn't just start riding our fingers. We must've looked shocked because Bella started laughing again and I heard a muffled giggle from between her thighs.

"Told ya." Her smug little grin made me want to push something in her mouth but I decided to focus on Al's ass for now. I finally pushed a third finger in and started to move slowly but as usual, Alice took control.

"Gah…stop playing around and put your cock in my ass already! Sheesh…" She turned back and leaned back to her task. She must've been taking out her frustration on Bella because I suddenly saw her start to writhe and fist Alice's hair in her hand. She let out a low purr of completion and happily began to pet the hair of the girl who'd gotten her off.

Bella scooted down a bit and kissed Alice's mouth but our little sprite was really impatient at this point.

"What do you think they're waiting for, an engraved invitation?" Bella giggled at her frustrated mumbling before scooting out and coming up to my side.

I watched in amusement as Bella grabbed the bottle of lube and started to rub it on my cock. She did stop to bring one finger to her mouth to taste it which had Edward and I both dropping our mouths in pure want.

"Mmm…pineapple…nice." She ignored our stares and simply took my cock and moved it over to brush on Alice's asshole. "I can't exactly do it all for you, Jazz." Her amusement had me rolling my eyes but I went forward with her suggestion and started to push inside the tight entrance. It was beyond tight but I finally popped the head in and stopped. Alice wasn't having it.

Why did I ever think she'd let me do this at my own pace?

**APOV**

Boys…grr. I appreciate their sweetness but I wanted cock in my ass NOW. Jasper went slow to push the head in which I appreciated because of his size. I fucking loved that burn of pain that happened whenever I was first penetrated. My sweet boy stopped then though which was not acceptable, so I simply rocked forward and pushed backwards suddenly with one fast movement.

"Holy crickets! That's soooo fucking good!" I was beyond caring what came out of my mouth. Jasper could move in back there as far as I was concerned. He filled me so much that it was just shy of really painful but there was something about the feeling of him that made me ravenous. I heard Bella's silvery laugh and imagined poor Jazz was a bit shocked to have me take control. He really should get used to it.

"You planning to move anytime soon there cowboy?" Another laugh from Bella had me giggling too but he took my words to heart and started to thrust slow. I decided to just go with it this time and let him move in and out of my body gently.

"Fuck. Yessssss…..fuck my ass, Jazzy…mmm…so good!" It was beyond amazing. Hmm…I wonder if I can get Bella or Edward to come around front and keep me busy?

**EPOV**

Damn. Alice may be tiny but she is fierce in every way. That girl was fearless since most everybody I know would be wary of having someone Jazz's size in their ass a first time. Not our Ali! I watched mesmerized as Jasper's rosy cock slid smoothly in and out of her tight little hole. Damn. I really want his cock in me too. Mmm.

Bella had sidled up to me and was happily kissing up and down my neck. I was a bit shocked though when she urged me to stand up but I did it anyways only to find her licking my cock like a lollipop. I saw Jasper turn towards me and watch as her tiny tongue stroked up and down my length. I pushed over so he had access and then just watched as the two of them kissed before his mouth wrapped around my head. Bella moved behind me and I suddenly felt her little tongue probing my asshole.

"FUCK!" Jasper looked up at me from under his lashes and I knew he was thinking of my dream with the two of them doing something similar. Damn. Her tongue pushed into my pucker along with one small finger. "Oh GOD!"

I reached behind me and grabbed my girl before I got too crazy. I grabbed the bottle of lube off the bed and lowered back to my knees before grabbing her and throwing her over my legs face down. She let out a squeak of surprise but switched to a moan of wanton pleasure when I pushed a lubed finger into her ass. Her fleshy cheeks jiggled a bit with her rocking which made the sight even fucking better.

I looked over to see Jasper and Alice both watching as best they could. His pace had picked up to almost frantic in and out of Alice's ass but she was right there with him rocking back onto him with every single thrust inside of her. Alice suddenly let out the most unholy scream of elation and started to slam forcefully into his hips so much that he was almost knocked down. Jasper screamed as well and I saw him jerk unsteadily in and out of her as he came. It was primal fucking and I wanted in on it.

I had progressed to three fingers in and out of Bella so I knew she was as ready as she'd ever get. I knew she didn't love anal as much as Alice but she still enjoyed it. I still planned to go super slow though. Bella climbed up and bent over in front of me to give me access. Jasper crawled over to watch as I slowly started to push into her tight little taint. I had never felt anything tighter in my entire life.

"Tightest thing I ever fucking felt." She gave a hum of appreciation and reached over to Jasper beside her to stroke his soft member happily. Poor Alice seemed to be a bit delirious from her recent pleasure so we let her relax and watch with sleepy eyes.

"Jasper, I really want to lick your cock, Baby. Will you move over here for me?" Bella's sweet plea had my man groaning in want but he moved over towards her. I licked my lips when I saw that he had already progressed to a semi. I'm going to need some cock time soon….

Bella happily dove down and started to pull his whole member into her mouth with a purr of satisfaction. She actually purred. I decided to see if she liked a little speed, so I started to increase from my very slow measured thrusts. I tore my gaze from Jasper's hand petting her bobbing head to look down and watch my cock slide in and out while her ass gripped me tight. Her round cheeks shook slightly with every hard thrust I made into her.

Bella suddenly pulled back and moved to sit up. She was actually straddling my legs at this point with her back snug up against me. I wandered why until I saw her crook a finger at Jazz and he crawled forward. Oh God…

**JPOV**

Well I do believe little Bella wants to be fucked in both holes. Jesus…she is perfect for us. I grinned at Edward before turning to wink at Al who was lounging lazily on the pillows like a kitten. Once I was in front of her, I nodded to Edward who leaned back and pulled Bella with him. Her sweet little pussy was shining and ready for me. I leaned over to her and kissed those sweet pouty lips before I pushed up and inside of her in one thrust.

"Yessss." She was hot, tight and ready. I could actually feel Edward's cock through the barriers inside her and I know he was feeling it too. I leaned past her and started to kiss him as Bella started to tilt her hips back and forth so that she was the one fucking us. I wrapped my arms all the way around her body and his and held on for the ride.

**BPOV**

"Oh. Oh. Oh!" I couldn't stop gasping in pleasure at the feel of Edward's giant cock in my ass and Jasper's in my pussy. They let me do the moving and were frenching with happy moans beside my bent head. I caught Alice's eyes over Jasper's shoulder and was instantly more turned on at the blatant pleasure she got from watching.

I turned and pushed my mouth to theirs so that I could have part of that carnal kiss. We were a mess of lips and tongues as we took turns kissing. I was so fucking close that I could taste my next orgasm so I ended up ripping my mouth away and rolling my hips faster and faster. I could hear them pant in my ear and knew we were on the edge of a mass explosion. I put more force into my rocking which was all I needed to come apart spectacularly on their cocks. I felt Jasper shoot into my pussy while Edward poured into my ass and felt like a total goddess.

I was seriously shaking from the intensity though. In contrast to the frantic fucking we had been doing seconds earlier, both Edward and Jasper started to withdraw and move me gently to the pillows. They were each spent but they tucked me in next to Alice and curled up on either side of us. I knew we'd likely wake at some point to carry on given our crazy sexual appetites but right at this second, all I wanted was to fall asleep wrapped in the arms of my lovers.

Edward leaned over me and kissed my lips sweetly.

"I love you." It didn't matter who whispered it…it was a universal truth for us all.

** A/N: Now, before I get reviews demanding Em&R added in ASAP, I'll break it to you gently here that it's going to be a bit before that happens. This is actual all on a specific timeline but we are getting there, I swear!**

**And now...I need a drink after that one!**


	55. Purrs: Flashback

**A/N: Since you guys are just so sweet, here's another dose of pure lemonade for you. I just couldn't help myself...**

**EPOV**

It took a while for me to really wake up. I had been sleeping the peaceful rest that only comes after a night of fantastic fucking, so I was surprised to find myself waking at 4 am. When I finally managed to open my eyes, I saw Bella tucked up against me naked with Alice in front and then Jasper behind Al. Our bodies were a mess of entwined limbs proving that even in sleep, we clung to our closeness.

"Mmm…hi Baby." Those gorgeous chocolate orbs were blinking up at me sleepily. I automatically leaned down to kiss her pouty lips. A little hum of pleasure sounded from her throat which was apparently the only thing it took to wake the little one.

"I know that sound…my girl is happy." Alice's little head popped onto Bella's shoulder with happy sparkling eyes. I stared at her in shock…she was out cold five seconds ago. Bella giggled a bit at my confusion.

"Al can go from zero to sixty instantly. If I didn't love her so desperately, I'd probably have killed her years ago." She tempered her words by turning over and drawing the sprite into a kiss that quickly started to get out of hand. I had guessed they may need more rest but it seems they weren't exaggerating about being just as insatiable as us. I saw Jasper move a bit and knew he was awake to enjoy this as well.

Bella rolled on top of Alice and started to grind down into her gently as their kiss quickly got more and more carnal in nature. I just laid for a bit to watch as Bella kissed down Alice's neck to her breasts to lick and lave them with her tongue. I decided to join in when she moved over to the other breast and lowered my own head to kiss Ali's sweet mouth before sucking her free tit into my mouth hungrily. I happily flicked my tongue over her hard nipple which had her arching her back in pleasure.

Bella had begun to lower even further so that she was nestled in between Alice's creamy thighs. I pulled off to watch eagerly as she stuck out her tongue and lightly flicked Ali's clit a number of times teasingly. Alice lowered her hands to fist Bella's hair which was all Bella needed as motivation to begin eating her girl's cunt voraciously.

"Yes, Baby…that's it. Fucking lick my cunt love. You're my little bitch, aren't you baby? Hmm? You just love eating pussy, don't you?" Fucking Christ! Alice was seriously dirty talking to Bella in a way that I would've thought she'd hate but apparently not. Bella moaned loudly with her tongue buried inside Alice's entrance.

I suddenly felt wet heat on my cock and looked down to find Jasper with his mouth wrapped around my head slowly feeding my hard dick into his mouth. Fuck me. I felt his hand start to probe my asshole with wet fingers. He slowly kept blowing me while he fingered my ass with lube which had me panting with want. I turned my head back to our girls though because I wanted so see Alice come on Bella's tongue.

Their eyes were on Jasper's head bouncing up and down at my groin but Bella managed to turn her attention back to the girl she had balanced on the edge of climax.

**BPOV**

Fuck. Alice was leaking onto my tongue steadily making me want nothing more than to fuck her into oblivion. I decided she needed to come NOW because our boys were getting ready to put on a show neither of us should miss. I quickly pushed my hand under her ass and slammed two fingers into her taint in one plunge. Her body arched up off the bed and I could see her mouth opened on a silent scream of pleasure as her body clenched and shook with her pleasure. I drank every ounce she gave me up before soothing her inflamed tissues with light licks.

Alice reached down and pulled me up so that I was laying on her fully before kissing me wildly. Her tongue pushed in and seemed to search for every smidge of her flavor she could find. I fucking loved that she wanted to taste herself on me so badly. We broke apart at the groan from beside us and turned to see what the boys were up to.

"Fuck. Me." I couldn't agree more Al. Jasper had pulled off of Edward's dick and was leaning up to kiss him while he fingered his ass between the man's legs. I could see four slick fingers pumping in and out of Edward. They noticed us staring and looked to the two of us with expectant faces.

"How do you want us, loves?" Oh hell….there were too many choices that I wanted to see and while I know we have the next sixty to seventy years to see them all, I couldn't seem to choose what I wanted first. Luckily, Alice never battled indecisiveness.

"I want to watch Jasper fuck Edward in the ass from behind for a minute before Edward rides his cock like a cowboy and B mounts Edward. Then I'll ride Jazzy's face til I burst." I must've made some sort of whimpering sound because Alice giggled at me before leaning up to suck on one of my tits. The boys just kind of stared for another minute before Jasper moved suddenly and latched on to my other breast with more suction than I'd felt so far tonight. I heard a purr come from me and started in surprise which had all three of my lovers chuckling at me.

"I think I'm going to call you my little wildcat from now on, darlin. I swear to all that's holy that I thought Edward was the only human that purred naturally like that." Excuse me?

"Edward purrs?" Alice and I said it together before looking at Edward in shock. My sweet man, who had fucked us all tonight and done any number of wanton things before us actually blushed. My coo of pleasure at the sight was echoed by Alice who jumped Edward for a long kiss.

"I didn't really realize I had developed sexual feelings for Bella until I noticed that I was thinking of her blushes as 'delicious' or 'yummy.' You really are the perfect foil for her and us too!" She was still cooing at him but he had moved from embarrassed blushing to looking like a proud jungle cat. I felt Jasper latch back onto my breast and giggled down at him while I stroked his hair.

"Ok, enough cuteness…I need to see some gay fucking NOW, people!" Alice was back in director mode which had Edward smirking at me but was enough to get us all moving. Edward actually laid down flat on the bed to allow Jasper to straddle him. His look of total want and desire was proof that he seriously loved being fucked.

I crawled over and sat on my knees by Jasper because I wanted a front row seat. Alice stopped near Edward's head though and actually positioned his arm in such as way that his hand was pointing up before she climbed on and started to rock on his fingers happily while staring at his asshole in fierce concentration. I had to giggle at the amused look Edward was sporting at her maneuvers. Poor Jasper had frozen and was just staring open mouthed at them.

"Yeah, I'd say you get used to her taking what she wants but luckily, it's something you never get used to, lover." He grinned over at me in understanding before shifting his gaze to the perfect globes of Edward's ass. I decided to be useful and reached over to spread his cheeks so that his pink pucker was ready and waiting.

Fuck that's hot. Jasper reached over and grabbed my hand before wrapping it around his hard cock. He was thick enough that I didn't make it all the way. I unconsciously purred again which had both men groaning but I managed to shift focus back to the very hard matter at hand by pulling on his dick a bit. Together we moved it to Edward's asshole before Jasper started to brush over the entrance with his cock-head. Edward's hips bucked a bit at the sensation but Jasper's hand on his back had him stuck flat on his stomach.

Jasper leaned a bit and pushed so that his head popped inside Edward's taint. Edward moaned out in pleasure but I was frozen still and mute.

"That is the single most mind-blowingly sexy thing I have ever seen in my entire life." Apparently my voice had come back because I said it but I was still having trouble forming coherent thoughts. Jasper rocked backwards before pushing harder so that his dick disappeared inch by inch inside of Edward's hole. I heard Alice come swearing as she rode Edward's hand but couldn't look away from the sight of Jasper's huge cock sliding in and out of Edward so smoothly.

**EPOV**

"Oh Fuck…yes….fuck my ass Jazz. Oh God, your cock feels so good!" I had started mumbling when I felt him sink in fully and was unable to stop. I seriously always loved having a cock in my ass but something about the girls watching him fuck me just made it that much better. He had been moving slowly in and out but suddenly switched to hard slamming thrusts that had our skin slapping together loudly.

"Oh fuck, Edward…so fucking sexy!" Bella apparently loved seeing us together which made me happy. I suddenly remembered Alice's desired scene and wanted to experience it right away.

"Wait….let me ride you, baby." Jasper grinned at me as he withdrew and rolled to lay flat on his back. I crawled over and pulled Bella into a fierce kiss before straddling my man. I was fucking shocked to see Bella's hand holding Jazz's cock upright but went with it as she fed it into my ass. Jesus….

I decided to just enjoy the ride for a second, so I leaned down and started to kiss Jasper hungrily while rocking up and down. It felt amazing. I eventually leaned back and began to just tilt my hips back and forth. Bella had had enough of watching though because she suddenly appeared standing in front of me straddling Jasper's body. I leaned up and licked her clit happily which had her fisting my hair.

"Umm…as…uh…fuck Edward! As…um…gah! I need to ride you now!" I loved hearing how I affected her. She lowered so that she was bent at the knees so I stopped and waited as she slowly lowered herself onto my leaking cock. I could see over her beautiful shoulder that Alice was straddling Jasper's head and rocking like a fiend.

Bella stopped when fully seated with her feet flat on the bed behind us as she straddled me. I grasped her ass hard in both hands and started to rock back and forth slowly.

Having Jasper's cock buried in my ass while mine was buried inside of Bella was the single best experience of my life which is saying something. I'm obviously no stranger to pleasure but this was on another plane all together. I stared up into her lovely eyes and knew she saw how affected I was. My sweet girl just wrapped herself around me with both arms and legs before lowering her mouth to mine. We kissed deeply and slowly despite the frantic rocking of our hips because we were both so lost in the sensation of loving.

I have no idea how long we stayed that way. I vaguely heard Alice swear as her climax hit her hard and then felt her little arms wrap around Bella from behind. Our kisses turned desperate but we still didn't peak. I felt Jasper start to thrust unconsciously up into my ass and knew he was seconds from coming apart but we still didn't peak even when he shot into my ass forcefully. I managed to climb off of him, mourning the loss of his presence in my body but knowing he'd be sensitive and need a moment.

I pushed Bella down and began to hammer in and out of her body so hard that I was scared I'd hurt her but she merely slammed up against me just as wildly. Hands cradled both of our bodies as we lost our minds in each other and I knew Alice and Jasper were with us in this primal mating. I saw Bella's eyes flash with pure love seconds before she clenched around me tighter than anything before which triggered my release to pour inside of her in long, ferocious spurts. She was still clenched around me when she suddenly cried out again. I don't know how it happened but I exploded again inside her warmth. We collapsed together which made me realize that Jasper had been fingering me while Alice cradled Bella.

This feeling…right here is what it's all about.

This was home.


	56. Noticed

**A/N: Hello lovely readers. I have another multi-chapter post in one day for you, mainly because I fear your wrath if I leave it all cliffy-like. We're getting to more drama and moving closer to R&Em finding out about the four lovers. There's a bit of a time jump from last chapter as well.**

**EPOV**

"Can you guys believe we start school tomorrow? It seems like the summer has flown by." Alice was staring into the bonfire with a frustrated look.

"Baby, you love all the activities and stuff, so why the long face?" Jasper was rubbing her little back as she pouted.

"I've discovered a great love of free time." I snickered as did Bella. Emmett and Rose snickered from beside us as well. "And, I finally know what I want to do when I grow up for sure, so I'm anxious to keep learning stuff."

We had all made a similar discovery this summer. The new house had been livable when we arrived home but it was a very long way from done. Everyone pitched in to help with anything from carpentry work and one of a kind accents from Bella to my various little contraptions for the house to Jasper's architectural ideas. Rose was a whiz with mechanics, so I spent more time getting to know her this summer while we worked on some new ideas. Two months ago, I would've predicted a deeper friendship between me and Emmett but oddly Rose and I had become very close.

Emmett was great for brute strength but he also had a great eye for structure and building. Oddly enough, he really loved custom plumbing work which he discovered after Esme flew in an expert to make the house top of the line and get our basement lagoon to be perfect. Emmett and Jasper seem to have developed some kind of bro-mance based on their love of cheesy entertainment and knocking stuff down. On my part, I was usually either working with Rose or with Bella. We were building so much of the furniture ourselves that she tended to be stuck in the woodshop a lot of the time. Jasper also worked on furniture design, so if I wasn't with her, he was. She also did a custom banister, mantle and front door that had Mom squeezing with joy. Alice had spent more time with Mom than any of us due to her love of color and decorating and the two were kind of scary to witness when they got deep into their creative zones together.

I've decided it's just another gift from fate that my five closest friends, three of whom are my loves, all want to pursue similar careers. A late night with some serious alcohol had led to our plan to start our own company together wherever we ended up. We did eventually tell our parents and to say they were thrilled is an understatement. Charlie was over the moon at the idea that we'd all be together wherever we went to school. He knew just like Mom and Dad that Jazz and I would be with Alice and Bella no matter what but finding out that Em and Rose were going too just gave him some extra peace.

Now we just had two more years of high school to enjoy before we chose an area and found schools for all of us. Tomorrow was going to be Jazz and my first day at Forks High which I was both happy and not happy about. I was happy I would be at the same school as the girls but I wasn't happy that I couldn't grab one of my lovers during the day and have a rendezvous somewhere hidden like we had been doing all summer. Alone time had been a problem at times due to Mom and Dad putting in so much work on the house too. They had both had to travel at times, so with a little planning, we made it work so that the girls could stay with us at those times. Charlie was being easier to deal with than I'd thought but he still kept up a strong parental front against teenage debauchery.

Ahh….teenage debauchery…

"I know that look, Edward. Mind out of the gutter or everyone will know. You're reaction isn't exactly little." Bella was whispering in my ear all sweet and sultry like. I made a slight whimpering sound that must've carried farther than I thought because Emmett started snickering at me.

"Shut it." My dirty look just caused him to snicker more. He was in a great mood since he got back from football camp in Seattle. I have no idea why that is, but Rose seemed to be jumping him at every opportunity so maybe she had a uniform fetish or something.

I had chosen not to play which was due partly to not feeling the sport anymore and partly to a shoulder injury I had from a falling piece of wood a few weeks ago. It was healed now, but it hurt like a bitch for a while. I had, however, received some very nice nursing from my three partners, so that kind of rocked. Sponge bath anyone? Alice and Rose were cheerleading and Emmett was playing, so no doubt we'd still be attending the games and be part of the experience.

Speaking of football…

"Hey…is everyone still on for D's first game?" We're all flying to watch Demetri in his premier game as a Chicago Bear. The club was thrilled to have him so he was definitely playing in the opener.

"Hells yeah! What was the decision on skybox vs. field level tickets?" Alice was excited. Oddly enough, the pixie enjoyed football immensely. I think it feeds her dark side and that scares the hell out of me and everyone with a brain. She liked the violence of it all. We played with the girls in the backyard once….and only once.

"I think the stadium level is going to work. Charlie's going too as are Mom and Dad. We have a huge section with seats for the Cavannaughs and Bulldog and D's family too! We'll have security there so no worries. The last I heard, Dad was going to give the skybox to a foster kids organization for the day." Jasper was excited to see D again and so was I.

We talked to the big guy all the time as did the girls. I think he talks to them more actually. The big lug freaking adores them both. He loves Rose and Em as well but Bella and Alice are his "little sweeties." I had to have a talk with him about calling from the locker room using Facetime after the girls got an eyeful of some of the Bears roster. Unfortunately, some of the team remembered Bella very well from the news coverage in June and were dying to meet her. Demetri has been my ally in reminding them all that she's "jailbait."

He was doing amazing in his recovery. He was finally ready to try dating again. Literally one hour after he told Colleen that, Mickey showed up on his doorstep with pizza, beer and super hero movies featuring leather clad men. Apparently it was killing him to wait for our boy but he did. They've been dating exclusively for one week and the girls are frequently on the phone with him gushing away.

"Hey Bella! How was your summer?" Ahh…the puppy is back. Fan-fucking-tastic. Never mind that Bella's cuddled into my side with her hand on my thigh…oh no…he has to wander over and try to engage her.

"It was the best yet, Jake. And yours?" She's too nice. Thankfully this was only the second time we'd run into the overgrown rodent since we arrived back in Forks. We usually were at the house working but it was so near done that we decided to join up with our classmates for the bonfire tonight.

"Ok…boring as usual but I did rebuild my motorcycle and have fun cliff diving. You should go with me! We can do it after school tomorrow. You don't have to jump off the high one…"

"No."

"Excuse me?" Oh crap. Bella was looking at me with her hand on her hip and that one dangerous eyebrow raised….evasive maneuvers.

"Yeah…why do you think you decide what she does? That's abusive right there!" Bad choice of words, dog-boy.

"Hey! That's my boyfriend you're talking about. He doesn't dictate my choices but I'm offended that you even insinuated he'd mistreat me. Now, I have no plans to cliff dive but thank you for asking. I'm going to get a drink….Edward…follow me." I saw Jazz staring at me with wide eyes. Yep, I'm a dead man.

**BPOV**

Why that little bastard! I can't believe Jacob would say that about Edward. And Edward…

"What do you mean 'No' there, sunshine?"

"Uhh…ok…I was thinking 'no way in hell should Bella jump off a cliff' but all that came out was the 'no'. I wasn't trying to tell you what to do…though for the record, I'd hogtie you and drive you straight to Charlie if you tried that shit." He started off well and then went to the telling Dad card. They had been fishing together a number of times and were actually buddy-buddy despite Dad's grumbles about teenage boys and his daughters.

"Oh really?" Yes, Edward…keep digging….

"I mean that I'd worry about your mental state if you of all people thought that'd be a good idea. You fall over thin air and I love you too much to be able to stand by and watch you do something you know is dangerous." And that right there is why I can't seem to stay mad at the boy. He's got a golden tongue when he needs one, that's for sure….mmm….he does have a talented tongue.

"What are you thinking about there, love?" Well damn…he knows my aroused face too well. I'll just have to torture him then…

"Your extra-talented tongue, my love." His jaw dropped open and he stared at me totally lost for words in his arousal. "Though my tongue is certainly talented as well, no?"

Muu-uu-ah-ah-ah….

"You are killing me here, Bella. We're on a beach with a bunch of teenagers and you say that?" Awww….poor baby.

"Meh….can't help the way my mind wanders around you." I leaned up to kiss him before turning around. "Now, I really am thirsty." I led my man over to the cooler to grab a soda. Angela and Ben were standing there so we hung out to chat with them a bit.

"Incoming." What? Angela was looking over my shoulder.

"Bella! You are looking lovely this evening…when are you going to go out with me?" I turned and stared at Tyler in confusion. Edward was growling next to me.

"Huh?" My complete lack of understanding flew over his head.

"You and me, babe. Let's party." Oh for heaven's sake.

"Uh, thanks but I have a boyfriend Tyler." I felt Edward's arms come around my waist seconds before a kiss landed on my neck. I know he's marking his territory and I should object but it feels kind of nice that he's possessive…to a certain extent.

"Well…when you change your mind." He wandered off but his cronies stayed behind.

"So, how was your summer, Bella? You haven't been around much." Mike Newton was looking at me funny too. What is going on?

"Uh, yeah. I haven't seen you since school let out, I think. Summer was great." I have no idea if I've seen him at all.

"Oh…well we ran in to each other a few times but you were usually heading somewhere. I'll see you guys tomorrow then." Mike wandered off towards the beach.

"What the hell is going on? It's like the second I turn up with a boyfriend, they suddenly start flirting with me!" I don't get it.

The loud laughs around me were pissing me off. Even Alice and the others had joined us. Edward seemed to sense that I was getting irritated because his arms squeezed me gently from behind.

"Bells, they've been flirting with you since 5th grade. You just never noticed before. I've spent a considerable amount of energy trying to deflect them but they always find a way to talk to you eventually." I stared at Emmett in confusion. He was shaking his head but smiled a bit at me.

"You never have seen yourself clearly, love. I noticed it the first day we went to the school. It's ok though…I think they're getting that we're together…or they better get it." Edward's words helped but I still felt like an idiot. Were they really flirting with me for years without me noticing?

"Bella, don't feel too bad, ok? It's not a bad thing that you don't register them. They're flirting was ridiculous and would have made you uncomfortable if you'd noticed it." Rose brushed her hand down my arm sweetly.

"Ok…this is surreal and giving me a headache. I need marshmallows." I grabbed a bag and headed back to our log to enjoy some chocolate and sugar therapy with Emmett trailing behind to partake as well.

**RPOV**

"And I thought the clueless idiot routine was just a front for her hunt for fame. I guess she's just really stupid." Oh hell no you little slut. "Hi Edward. Hi Jasper. I want to _personally_ welcome you to Forks. Perhaps I can show you _around_ sometime?" What is with the weird inflections?

"Do I know you?" I love it when Edward gets bitchy.

"I'm Lauren and this is Jessica, silly! We met and had a moment this spring!" I felt Alice shaking beside me and knew she was laughing at the desperate skanks.

"Uh…I don't think so. I have no idea who you are, and I'd rather not find out. Now, never, _ever_ insult my girl in front of me again." Edward turned without waiting for a response and walked over to join B and Em in s'more heaven.

"Oh Jasper…I'm sorry we haven't _welcomed_ you yet this summer!" Seriously? She was trying for Jasper now like Edward hadn't just dissed her?

"I have no desire to be welcomed by people who insult my friends and ignore my girlfriend next to me so I'd say it's a win for me that you haven't." He turned as well to join the others but Alice stayed with me. Excellent.

The two bimbos were hissing to each other in irritation.

"Listen you trash….stay away from our men. Right now, I find you merely ridiculous and something to ignore, so stay in that zone and don't do anything to make me your enemy. Do you remember what happens to people who I consider enemies?" I seriously love it when Alice goes all "godfather" on people. The two actually pale at the memories of Alice's previous revenge efforts before they both scurry away like the rodents they are.

"I didn't even get to threaten them! Damn…" I was disappointed. I do enjoy putting the fear of God into people.

"You can get the next ones, Rose." Alice grabbed my hand and dragged me back to the fire to get her own chocolate fix. I ended up plopped down between Emmett and Bella but my monkey-man was too focused on the perfect roasted marshmallow to snuggle. I know better than to get in between Emmett and food perfection.

I sat quietly while Edward cuddled onto Bella beside me. I loved the way they are together because it was a reminder that our sweetheart of a friend had found her prince. If anyone deserved happy ever after, it was Bella. She had escaped her own evil queen already so now she just had to keep moving forward.

Thoughts of that bitch Renee tended to make me feel homicidal but I couldn't help stewing over it. She hadn't ever turned up after that incident at the gates in Chicago turned the public against her. I was afraid she'd try to contact Bella and mess with her but so far we had heard nothing. While we weren't looking for her, others were. The police in Illinois had issued warrants for her arrest for child abuse as well as selling illegal drugs to minors. The allegations from the girls' home she was working at turned out to be true after the poor little ones in question were able to show bruises and give testimony about verbal abuse that matched perfectly with Bella's testimony about her own treatment. They had other proof too I think but we were all staying out of it. Charlie knew more but unless Bella or one of us asked specifically, he wasn't going to go there.

Speaking of bad parents, I surprisingly hadn't had to deal with mine at all this summer. They decided to stay overseas to avoid gossip following the media coverage we had endured in Chicago. Their society friends were all aflutter at the thought that they left their child to a blue collar worker. It's stupid since a lot of them leave theirs with nannies 24/7 so it'll die down and go away eventually.

Emmett finally got his gooey perfection and sat back to eat the last one with happy little grunts. I love the way he has such innocent enjoyment in little things. I also love the way he enjoys big things as evidenced by how many times I jumped him since he got back from football camp. He had met up with his two friends from before and had a lovely two days with them from all his descriptions. I actually got to watch the final day as Stefan fucked my man. Ooo….now I'm horny again.

"Ahem…" I made sexy eyes at Emmett but he was still focused on his marshmallow. Gah! I take back what I thought about enjoying watching him. He's an idiot.

I saw heard Bella snickering from beside me and turned to see her watching me squirm and him remain oblivious with silent giggles. Jesus, when she laughs like that, those perfect tits of hers bounce so beautifully….gah!

"Something funny, B?" Do not think about her tits…

"Nope…not a thing, Ro." She tried to look innocent which had me snickering as well. Our giggles ended up turning into full blown laughs. I seriously adore that girl because she can make me laugh or cry or whatever I need without realizing she's helped at all.

"Ok ladies…it's time to head home and get beautiful for school tomorrow!" Alice was going to torture Bella with beauty rituals which was always fun to be a part of so I happily followed her skipping form towards the cars.

Edward had _finally_ gotten to drive his birthday gift after it arrived here in Forks which had been a total blast because he let me drive it frequently too. That little honey of a car which we'd ended up naming Gatsby had a kick ass engine. Bella's truck was dubbed Daisy and I know she was looking forward to finally getting her license in a few weeks.

Edward had helped Charlie and me work on my rebuilding project as well so I had spent more time with him this summer than I would've thought. He had quickly become one of my favorite people with that sweetness he keeps hidden under the dry humor and excellent manners. I think that he must be a hell of a lover though because that boy can smolder better than almost anyone I've seen.

I did get my girls to confess to sleeping with their boys and apparently his sweetness isn't the only thing he's keeping hidden. According to little B, our boy was packing some serious heat. Jasper too if Alice wasn't exaggerating. There was something off when they talked about it though that I can't stop wondering about. It was just a weird vibe but I'm starting to worry they don't trust me as much as I do them. I feel like I'm missing something and I hate it.

Of course, I haven't exactly opened up to them about my sexuality or experience with ladies so I can't really call them on their weird behavior. It was driving me nuts though. I'm getting close to the point where I just want to tell them about me so that I don't have secrets from them at all. Honestly, it's the only thing that I haven't ever told them but with Emmett being bisexual too, I don't think it's just my secret to share. It's a hell of a conundrum.

**BPOV**

I wish I could figure out what's bothering Rose. She's been worried and a bit sad all summer and I have no idea why. Well, that's not true. I have an idea but I'm not sure what to do about it. I think she may sense that we're not being completely honest about our relationships when we girl-talk with her. I don't like lying to anyone but I'm scared she and Em would think we're freaks or unnatural for our unusual romances. The four of us have talked about it at various points during the summer but no consensus has been reached. No one likes hiding things from our best friends but there is a concern that it could cause tension or anger or even disgust from Rose and Em if we confessed.

My extra little sense usually gives me an idea of what people are feeling but for some reason I'm blind about this matter. The last time we talked about it, the boys were both on board with telling our friends the truth. I know Edward and Jasper were worried Emmett would reject them or get angry at them for 'corrupting' us but I think it'll be ok. Oddly enough, the real holdout was Alice. She seemed extra nervous that two of our family might shun us or something. I think it's her fear of being left that's driving it but even she seems to be coming around. Maybe soon we can agree and then just see what happens.

A sudden shiver ran through my body. Alice noticed immediately as did both Edward and Jasper.

"What's wrong, love?" Edward had me on his lap while Rose got her kicks driving his car.

"Something's not right at home. I don't know what but something bad is going on. Ali, call Dad." She was already dialing and put him on speaker.

"Yello?" Alice rolled her eyes but I didn't care about his dorky greeting.

"Dad." He heard it right away in my voice.

"What's wrong?" He had switched to cop mode instantly.

"Something is wrong at home. I have no idea what but I just got the strongest feeling that we're going to find problems there. Are you still at work?" Such is his faith in my little quirk that he didn't even think to placate me.

"Yes, but I'm on the way out now. Don't worry, sweetie. I'll meet you there, ok?" We disconnected and rode the rest of the way in silence.

We pulled up right after Dad who didn't even comment on us sitting on the guys' laps instead of being belted in like we should. He went in first but didn't see anything off about the living room or kitchen. I felt it as soon as we entered though…someone had been in here. I walked immediately up the stairs to our bedroom without hesitation. Edward was glued to my side.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA!"


	57. Questions: Flashback

**CharliePOV**

I had been sitting at my desk doing paperwork when Bells called. My grandmother and my mother both had a sixth sense for emotions and such so I never questioned Bella's feelings. As soon as she spoke, I had heard the alarm and fear in her voice. I felt shivers up and down my spine but managed to answer calmly as I hauled ass out of the station. Mark watched me run out with alarm, so I'm guessing someone will be following shortly. Good. That particular tone of Bella's voice was new and not a good thing.

I arrived quickly and ran inside. The living room and kitchen were fine but something did feel off about the place. What is going on?

"AAAAAAAAAAA!" The bloodcurdling scream from upstairs had me in motion instantly.

"KIDS!" I ran upstairs two at a time right as I heard Deputy Alistair run in the house behind me. "Cover me!" I knew he'd watch our rear.

Edward had Bella in his arms and was ready to knock me down to get out of the house with her. Jasper was tossing little Ali over his shoulder despite her hysterical state. Rose was staring in horror into the bedroom but grabbed Emmett's hand and ran too.

"Get them out of the house and locked in the car, now!" I heard them running downstairs right as I entered the girls' room.

"FUCK!"

Alistair came running up behind me. "I radioed for backup." He stopped dead. "Holy shit!"

The girls' bedroom was destroyed. Paper and cloth was everywhere. Books had been ripped apart and tossed in the air as had clothing and anything else they could reach. Some of the furniture was smashed into pieces which I know would hurt Bella most since she made it all. Their computers were in pieces on the floor near some dents in the wall that they must've made when they hit it. The destruction was complete but it wasn't the scariest part.

The mattress had been ripped open with some kind of blade but stuck on one of the intact parts was a large animal heart with a knife through it. The wall above the bed had words painted in what might have been blood.

"NOTICE ME NOW, BITCH?"

Now, as a father I was screaming hysterically on the inside. As a cop, I was trying to analyze this scene to understand what was going on. The conclusion was one that chilled my blood: someone was targeting one of my girls…no, someone was targeting Bella. Under the animal heart was Bella's drawings or paintings with some of her clothing slashed and covered in blood. It was her they wanted to hurt.

"Someone is after your daughter, Chief." Alistair was a smart kid, so I knew he'd figure it out too.

"Yes, someone wants to hurt and scare Bella. But why?" Neither of us had an answer but I knew we'd be searching until we could find one. "I need to go talk to them. Secure the scene and I'll send the guys up."

I went down stairs slowly but just waved the other cops through without speaking. My silence probably said enough. The second I appeared on the stoop, Edward's car door opened and Bella rushed out at me with Edward chasing right behind her.

**BPOV**

Alice's cries were quieter now that Jasper had her. It was bizarre but a damn good thing that he had some sort of 'Alice-Xanax' quality about him. Emmett wasn't speaking at all and Rose was gripping my hand to the point of pain but I couldn't find my voice to tell her.

"You're safe, I swear. I'll protect you, I promise." Edward was murmuring to me or himself, I'm not sure which. I knew he and Jasper were freaking out on the inside but they were both trying to be strong for us, which I appreciated.

The front door opened and I moved so fast that Edward couldn't stop me to get out of the car and get to my Dad.

"Daddy!" He jumped off the stoop and caught me in midair before crushing me in a hug. Other cops had arrived and run inside to start the process but I knew he'd come find us as soon as it was safe.

"Baby girl." He saw it too, I'm guessing. I knew it was aimed at me from the second I got that first feeling in the car. The paintings and drawings were just the confirmation of what I could feel. Someone wanted to hurt me.

"Why?" It was all I could ask.

"I don't know, sweetie, but we'll find out, ok?" He was trying to stay calm but under my cheek I heard his heart thundering. Tiny arms wrapped around us both followed by more arms as the others joined our hug. A car sped into the street with a screech seconds before Esme jumped out and ran toward us.

"Kids! I got a text from Jasper saying there was something wrong. Why are there police? Is everyone ok?" She had dove straight into the hug-fest while trying to pat all of us down to check for injuries. Carlisle's car screeched in next and soon he was running toward us as well. I stepped back from Dad so that he could answer them.

Edward still had a hold of me so I just leaned back in his arms for a second to absorb some of his strength. Why would someone want to hurt me? Could it be Renee? I doubt she'd care enough to bother or be stupid enough to try. She'd be Dad's first suspect in anything happening to me.

And why the bedroom? If they wanted to hurt me…

"NO!" I was out of Edward's arms and running around the house before I registered that I was moving. "No. No. NO. NO!" Arms wrapped around me from behind and lifted me off my feet. I fought him to try to get free but Edward was too strong and much bigger than me.

"Let your Dad look first. You can fight me all you want, Bella Swan but I'm not letting you run into that workshop blind!" I stopped kicking him and just sagged down. Dad ran past and directly to the new workshop that the Cullens had had constructed while we were still in Chicago. Esme had figured I couldn't say no if it was already done. It was locked and fire resistant and much bigger than my old one so I loved it instantly. I had a bunch of different projects in there and was terrified they were destroyed. My art was part of me so it would break my heart more than my bedroom being destroyed if I lost any of it.

"It's still locked up tight, sweetheart. I'll grab your keys and check it out, but I think it's ok." Dad smiled a bit and went in the house before returning with the keys. Jasper and Alice and the others had joined us, so there were a lot of hands patting my body for comfort while we waited for him to look inside. "Everything is fine. Not a scratch, kiddo."

I was so relieved I kind of went boneless.

**EPOV**

Bella just suddenly collapsed in my arms without warning. I lifted her up but was terrified something was really wrong.

"I'm ok…I just kind of lost it there for a sec. Sorry, Baby." Her voice was quiet but strong, so at least she was conscious. Dad had sidled up and grabbed her wrist to take her pulse. Jasper was still just carting Alice around. He's the only one who can keep her even moderately calm, so he better not plan on letting go anytime soon.

"Well, you're all coming home with us. Should we go to the station first or do you want to talk to them here?" Mom was looking at Charlie to find out exactly what we needed to do. At least everyone has a room at our house with clothes and stuff. They had all been surprised when Mom mentioned designing rooms for the gang but had figured out not to argue pretty quickly. Even Charlie had a room though he wasn't a frequent overnight guest. Alice and Bella had a shared space like normal. The extra space for everyone turned out to be a blessing given everything the terrible trio had bought in Chicago plus the back to school shopping Mom and Alice thought just had to be done.

"Let's run by the station. One of the guys will be talking to you kids with us there. It's better to have someone else head up the investigation on paper since it's my house and family. I'll still be running the show, though." Of course he would. Charlie is nothing if not fierce in protecting his family. Thankfully, he now considers us a part of that so he's not standing between us and the girls so much.

The neighborhood was all out watching the scene and telling if they'd noticed anything tonight. I saw a lot of concerned looks at the girls but no one bothered them just now. I'm guessing the fact that Mom had her lioness look on her face may have had something to do with it.

"No one seems to have seen or heard anything but the houses are far enough apart it's not surprising." A young deputy wandered up to Charlie to report. "Damn…I was hoping that whoever did this was stupid as well as having a death wish. This person must want to die to have messed with your kids, Chief." The guy wandered off to confer with other cops but he was right on target with his assessment. This person had no idea how much Charlie would do to protect his family. I would help if I can figure out a way to get him to let me.

We ended up riding in a caravan to the station where we all basically said the same thing. None of us had a clue who'd want to hurt Bella. We gave them the names of some students at school, namely girls who were jealous of her but we weren't sure who else to suggest.

_"Notice me now?"_

It was bugging the hell out of me that I couldn't seem to grasp the idea on the edge of my mind. Something about that statement on the wall was eating at me more than anything else. What was it?

**APOV**

I'm a little calmer at least with Jasper holding me but I still feel like I'm going to burst into a million pieces. Jasper helps, thank God. I hate being one of those people who are useless when things get crazy. I want to be stoic or think on my feet like Edward but I can't seem to do that.

"It's not the clothes and shoes that bother me, you know?" I was talking to Rose and Jasper as we waited. "Though I swear on all that is holy that I will cut whoever destroyed my Ferragamos….I'm more pissed that they violated our home. It's hateful."

Rose was agreeing with me but I got distracted by the look on Edward's face.

"Edward? What is it?" I reached over to grab his hand that was heading towards his hair to pull on it. He always does that. Bella was still on his lap so she had his other hand.

"Those words are fucking driving me crazy. I feel like there's something I should understand but I have no idea what!" His hand was gentle on mine but his voice clearly echoed how mad he was.

"What did it say again?" I really had gotten stuck looking at the…organ…on the bed and hadn't registered the words.

"_Notice me now, bitch?_" Bella's sweet voice sounded all wrong saying that vile phrase. Wait…

"OH FUCK ME SIDEWAYS!"

**A/N: Don't kill me...I'm posting again in a few minutes. BTW, I've written a ton on my new story as well and am in the market for a prereader if anyone is interested!**


	58. Hunted: Flashback

**CharliePOV**

"OH FUCK ME SIDEWAYS!"

Excuse me? Did one of my teenage girls just scream that out while on her boyfriend's lap? I immediately gave Jasper my evilest look and the boy had the intelligence to be afraid.

"IKNOWWHYTHATISSOFAMILIAROHMY GODITWASTHEINTERVIEW!"

Now, it's a testament to how close Bella, Edward and Jasper are to Alice that they were able to follow her garbled screech instantly. The rest of us needed clarification.

"Translate Jasper." Rose took the reins on the situation.

"She said, 'I know why that is so familiar. Oh my God, it was the interview.' The words on the bedroom wall were bothering us and she seems to think it has to do with the interview Bella did with Sabrina-Sue." Jasper's calm voice quoting Alice was bizarre. He still calls Sue by both names which cracks me up usually but not tonight.

"Alice, explain in detail at a decibel humans can hear, please." I don't even need to be there to question them with Rose taking charge.

"Dad…I need your computer." She runs over and grabs the laptop from my office before climbing back on Jasper's lap. I know it's hopeless to suggest a chair so I save my breath. After a few seconds she crows out and starts bouncing. It may be evil of me, but I enjoy seeing the boy wince as she bounces on a sensitive spot.

"Watch." Alice turns the computer around and we all start watching.

Sue was asking Bella about boys.

_"So, Bella…did Edward step on any toes when he swooped into your life. A girl as lovely as you must have had a lot of admirers." She's blushing bright red and drops her eyes._

_"Um…no. I've never actually even noticed any of the boys at home. I'm not some homecoming queen that has men chasing her down." _

"See?" Alice started bouncing again but this time Jasper grabbed her and held her still which made Bella and Rose both giggle. That sound was helping to calm my rage a bit.

"It does seem strange that she would say she never _noticed_ anyone and then the same word would appear on the wall. But why wait so many weeks?" Edward's mind is freakishly on the same wavelength as mine. I don't like it. That's a lie. I like the kid but on principle I'm supposed to hate him so I try to keep up with that.

"Oh fucking Christ on a crouton." I really should try to curb their language but at this point the ship has sailed. Rose continued quickly at our looks of exasperation. "Earlier tonight we saw a few boys approach Bella and they were hitting on her more openly than normal. She was shocked that they seemed interested so we explained that they were always interested but she just never noticed it before. Anyone could have heard that and lost it or something."

"Well damn…that makes sense, Chief." The deputies were watching this scene play out with amusement since it's the teenagers that are figuring it all out instead of us and there are three beautiful young women cursing like sailors as they do it.

"And…I'm willing to bet that it really pissed the person off even more because they've been physically trying to get her attention for years." Edward's statement had Bella completely confused but I was on the same track.

"It's the person who keeps grabbing you at parties, sweetheart. They turned violent instead of their normal seemingly playful attempts only after you were seen getting cozy with a boy. It would make sense that hearing what you said in the interview and then overhearing that discussion tonight would set a person who was obsessive off."

"But other people have been yanked too!" I know Bella doesn't want to admit that someone has been watching her for years. It's a terrifying thought for us all.

"No, B. I think the only other people who claimed to have it happen were Jessica and Lauren and they're so jealous they'd say anything to take attention from you." Rose spoke gently because she could see Bella starting to get even more freaked out.

"So….so…someone's been watching me and trying to get my attention for…_years_?" My baby was crying now so I knelt in front of her.

"I'll find them and make sure they can't bother you, ok baby girl?" She nodded but the tears still flowed. Edward's eyes were damp over her shoulder and I could hear Alice and Rose crying too. I will kill whoever is doing this for scaring my kids like this.

"We'll find them, Bella. I promise we'll all be working on it." Deputy Alistair came up with tissues to offer the support of my guys. The girls' tears were affecting us all so Bella's shaky smile and quiet "thanks" had everyone ready to kick some ass.

In that second, I didn't see a mostly grown daughter in front of me. All I could see was a tiny little girl with scraped knees and pigtails who was crying because she stepped on a ladybug. I knew what to say to that little girl but the beautiful, sweet young woman in front of me couldn't be soothed with cookies and juice. I have no idea how to help other than to be there and find whoever is doing this so that's what I'll do.

**A/N: My next story is in need of a title but I'm calling it 'The CEO, the schoolgirl, the soldier and the pornstar' as a working title...thought you all might like that little tease...**


	59. Sanctuary: Flashback

**A/N: More chapters for your Friday enjoyment!**

**BPOV**

"Ok, well…you guys probably already have everything you need in your rooms, but if you think of something else just let me know, ok?" Esme was seated by me and running her hands over my hair in long soothing strokes. I'm just now really starting to process the conversations around me again. My normal need to withdraw into myself hit hard when I realized that I have been watched for years without realizing it. I feel like a goldfish in a bowl. It always seemed cruel to me to put a fish in a tiny bowl where they can see the world but only have limited space to move. I shuddered involuntarily at the comparison.

"Welcome back, love." Edward's green eyes caught my shiver alerting him to my return to my body. "I've talked to your Dad who is going to let me and the guys from back home install some security in your house. We're going to make it crazy tight, I promise but in the meantime, you're all staying here."

"Yep Bells, it'll be safe again, I promise." I know Dad doesn't like accepting help normally but I see nothing but relief in his face. I guess he realizes that this is Edward's way of protecting me and sees that we both need it. "In the meantime, this is the safest place to be in Forks. With a perimeter fence and a manned gate not to mention Henry's patrols around the property and Edward's gadgets, you're all secure here. Ok sweetie?"

"Yeah. Thanks everyone. I just think I'm in shock a bit, but I'm thankful for the sanctuary. So, we have school tomorrow…." I'm curious how this will work.

"My first reaction would be 'hell no' but I know you'll need to go to school and do normal things. Since tomorrow's only a half day, you should be ok to go and get your paperwork and stuff. I'll be meeting tomorrow morning with the administration to discuss safety precautions. With an obsessive person like this on the loose, a lot of people will be feeling scared. It'll be important to make some guidelines for everyone. I'm also going to suggest going ahead with some self-defense training during gym so be prepared to see it pop up soon. Now, if you're ok, I'm going to head back and try to see what's been found and such. I'll probably work through the night unless you'd rather have me close by." Dad looks at each of us to see if we need him on hand.

"No, I think we'll be ok. It's late enough that we're all wiped out." I answer but look to the others just in case they disagree. We're all at the point of no return for sleepiness, so there's no argument.

"Oh…and when you sneak up to the boys' rooms to _sleep_, please leave the doors open." Dad's sarcastic little smirk made me giggle but it's true. We would be on the move as soon as the parents have left our sight.

"Sure thing, Daddy." Alice has the puppy eyes on full beam so he totally looks suspicious but leaves anyways. We get kisses from Carlisle and Esme before heading up to go to bed. Since all the parents have first floor rooms, we're safe to continue straight up to the third floor where Jasper and Edward have their rooms. We keep pajamas and such in their rooms as well as ours so we're good to go. None of us is even thinking of sexy times at this point in the evening, so there's no suggestive banter or groping as we change and crawl into Edward's bed as a group.

"I'm so sorry this is happening, love. We're all in this together, though so don't start to take every worry on yourself, ok?" Edward and Jasper are both looking at me in that way they have that scrambles a girl's brain so I just nod. Alice gives a little giggle but just curls into my side with her head on my shoulder. There's so much that we all feel just then but at that second, I realize that I'm not as scared as I would've thought. Knowing I'm not alone makes it so that I can think through the panic and be smart about this.

Staying here is perfectly fine with all of us. I honestly think it's surprised everyone that we don't feel complete as a family without both the Swan and Cullen contingents. This was made more clear when we tried to have separate family dinners early in the summer and ended up all miserable because we felt something missing. Charlie, Carlisle and Esme were the ones to finally speak up and admit that any family activities in the future would have to involve everyone because it just felt wrong otherwise. I swear they'd be over the moon if we all lived under one roof like a giant freakish Brady-bunch.

I have heard Carlisle trying to convince Charlie to build a house on the land here so that we'll all be close but he can still have his own home. Dad has so far been unmoved mainly since our house has all our history attached to it. I think he's also worried the townspeople would be upset if their police chief lived farther out of the town. So, for now, we just split family dinners between houses though I usually end up working with Esme on whatever we prepare. I love being in the kitchen with her so it's a win-win for both of us.

Sleep claims me and provides me with very bizarre dreams of chicken bodyguards fighting irate reptiles…I really need to lay off the marshmallows.

**EPOV**

I manage to fall asleep though I know it's due to having Bella, Alice and Jasper with me. I don't think I'd be able to rest if they were even a room away. I woke up about an hour before the alarm was supposed to go off and get up to check the hallway and rooms around us to give myself something constructive to do. I can see Charlie's cruiser out front from Jasper's window, so at least I can tell Bella he did come back for some rest last night.

With quiet steps, I wander back into my bedroom and lay back down beside my loves. Bella's forehead is scrunched up as she tosses and turns a bit. Should I wake her or no?

"Stupid lizard…peck him! Where's the corn?" Ok then…

I start with small kisses to her neck and ears to slowly ease her awake but my Bella has other plans. She rolls on top of me and starts to grind into my leg ferociously. I'm freaked out because I think she's still asleep and am disturbed by her sleep humping given she was talking about lizards and corn seconds ago.

"Love you…mmm…need to feel you Edward." Oh good…she wants me and not…whatever. I look up to see her eyes open on mine with question. Oh! I guess I was frozen for a second.

"Sorry, love. You were sleep talking with some weird things before so I thought you were still asleep."

"And why aren't you two still asleep?" Alice was suddenly perched beside us happily gazing at our forms. I swear she's an alien or something. No one should wake up that fast.

"Gah! You are a scary little creature!" Bella leans over and kisses Ali to make up for the dig. A happy hum erupts from Alice's chest as she mounts my other thigh to join the party. Ok then…play time with my girls it is!

**APOV**

We quickly got naked since we'd have only a while before we had to meet everyone downstairs for breakfast. Jasper was still out cold so we continued on without him figuring that he could join in whenever he woke up. We needed this just now so badly. I know Edward had to be dying to feel Bella and I was no different. Our fear for her was manifesting itself as pure lust now, so we were going to go with it.

Hmm….well then, I think we need a little extra something…exxxcellent. I hopped up and ran to one of the hiding places Edward used and grabbed my new favorite toy. It was this incredible strap-on that had a "V" shaped strap so my pussy was open and available, but that wasn't the best feature. Oh no, the best feature was a plug that fit in my ass that would rock in me every time I thrust. It was a total sensory experience for us all.

Edward was currently face down in B's pussy so I crawled up to start kiss her deeply. Those pouty lips claimed mine with pure hunger so I knew she was in the zone. Edward was too busy enjoying his breakfast to get in on the kissing so I just reached a hand down to scratch his nodding head to show my love. I got a happy hum and gorgeous green smiley eyes as he sucked Bella's clit into his mouth. She gave a great shudder under my mouth on her breast so I knew he'd brought her to peak.

Now…where do I want to put my red rubber cock? Oh…perfect. I got my supplies to prepare and was basically ready by the time Edward crawled up Bella's body and slammed into her. He began a rocking rhythm that I knew from experience felt fucking amazing. I crawled into position and separated his juicy ass cheeks happily before leaning down to lick away. His curse of pleasure let me know that he enjoyed my tongue probing and teasing him but I wanted to get right down to business. I sat up and aimed my weapon at his vulnerable ass before pushing in on one slow thrust. Edward's back arched like the feline he sometimes sounded like as his head fell back in pleasure. I saw B over his shoulder kissing down his neck and leaned down to get the other side.

Eventually, Edward lowered down until he was basically right on top of Bella's prone body and began to hump in little hops so that he was hitting her G-spot on every move. I was remaining mostly stationary so that he could fuck himself on my strap-on when he pulled out of her. Every single time he moved, the plug in my ass slid in or out causing me to pant out lusty curses. One particularly hard push back from him had me coming in a rush that spread down my thighs. His throaty purr of pleasure told me he knew what he'd done and was pretty damn proud.

I was so caught up in my orgasm and my fucking of Edward's tight ass that I didn't realize Jasper was awake until he pushed me forward onto Edward's back and thrust his cock into my pussy. I was on sensory overload. Edward was warm and hard under me and making little grunts with each rock forward and back. His rhythm tempered a bit until he got used to Jasper's thrusts into my pussy. His length was hot and so fucking hard that I bit my lip to keep from screaming. I could hear Bella's mewling little whimpers of pleasure mixed with the wet sounds of kissing that emitted from her lips joined with Edward's. Every move of my hips either from Jasper's thrusts or Edward's rocking under me caused the plug in my ass to rub the nerves so wonderfully that it was almost painful. I crested again at the combined sensations and was out of energy for now. I motioned back to Jasper to let me out, so he pulled out and waited until I was clear before pushing his cock straight into Edward's waiting asshole.

**EPOV**

Fucking hell….I needed this so badly. Bella had come under me already and was ramping up again when I felt Jasper's hot dick penetrate my ass. His balls smacked into my cheeks on every downward thrust as the head of his cock rubbed my prostate. I was nearly done for but wanted Bella to come at least once more before I finished. I reached down and grabbed under her fleshy butt to tilt her pelvis just right. She went wild with her climax so that she was clawing both my and Jasper's back with her nails. She reached up as she crested the peak and bit into my shoulder harshly which triggered my own release.

Jasper realized I was coming and held still until I finished spurting inside of my Bella before whaling in and out of my ass with forceful hammering thrusts for several minutes. I was still buried in Bella so it wasn't a shock when I felt myself hardening again or when I felt her hips start to rock up to mine. We were sexual animals and couldn't stop ourselves from feeling the pleasure. Alice was contentedly making out with Bella at this point so I reached down and started to finger her with rapid twisting of my fingers. Bella's fingers joined mine so we combined our efforts until the little sprite was pouring over both our hands in a rush. Her release seemed to trigger Bella's which pulled out mine. Jasper couldn't withstand my ass clenching on his cock again so he came seconds after us in one very full spurt.

It took a few minutes for us to calm down from that craziness. It's not shocking we'd need a release for comfort just now given how sexual we all were and the intensity of our relationship. It was one of the things that bound us together so we always needed each other during stressful times.

"How exactly am I supposed to stay awake all day at school after three mind blowing orgasms?" Bella's voice was the picture of lazy contentment. "And don't look so smug there mister…you had multiples as well." She was right but I couldn't wipe the self satisfied look off my face.

"Well then…Bella we only have 90 minutes before we have to leave so get moving! I need to redesign our first day of school outfits for what we have here. And see…we do need those Dior bags I bought us to carry to school today!" I wasn't alone in my shock at Alice's never ending zeal for fashion. You'd think multiple orgasms would temper her energy but she was back to her normal self.

"Do you think we can go to the house to start the cleanup today?" Bella was back to being quiet and thoughtful already and was so focused on her query that she forgot Alice's fashion dictatorship for a moment. I hate that someone is dampening her normal light with their fucked up issues.

"If not then we'll be there tomorrow. Did you know Dad has been trying to convince Charlie to build a house for you all down the entrance road? Charlie's been holding out but I bet Mom gets in on that action with this as another excuse." I had heard them talking about it as had Bella but I wasn't aware the others knew.

"I think it would feel like letting them win, you know?" Alice was right but I didn't care who felt like a winner as long as Bella was safe.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he doesn't give in after we go to school. They really consider themselves family too even without us around. I'm glad. The thought of all of us going to college and leaving him alone bothers me." My B had a sweet heart. "Though I think he may have a frequent lady visitor…"

"Yep…Sabrina-Sue sure chats with him on the phone a lot." Jasper can't stop calling her by both names despite our reminders. Charlie finds it funny though. "Can you believe her brother is in a poly relationship? Do you think Charlie knows about us and is talking to her as a support kind of thing?"

"Well, our parents know and they're so close to Charlie, I bet they'd tell him. I'd rather not think about that though. I'm too scared he'll shoot me for dating Bella. I don't think I can live with the level of fear I'd have if I let myself believe he knows I'm also dating Alice and you." That was a bit convoluted but the absolute truth. As much as Charlie does actually like us guys, he still manages to be scary as hell at times. "I'm happy to live in denial of his awareness."

"Me too. I don't want to contemplate sex in the same thought process as Dad so let's drop it…especially since we're all naked and spent." Bella had a good point so we switched gears for a bit. "I have no desire to go to school and be stared at because some crazy person thinks I should've paid attention to them."

Jasper, Ali and I all stare at her incredulously. Normally Bella would blame herself so to hear her put blame on the other person was a big thing. Her pink cheeks tell me she's realized the same thing.

"Well, we'll just ignore them and stick to what we do best: standing together." Jasper has a way of saying the absolute right thing at the right time. I lean over and kiss him in gratitude.

"Ok…I've tried to be patient while we chat but it really is time to move, Bella! C'mon!" And with that, Alice drags Bella away to torture her with beauty rituals.

After we both shower, Jasper and I head down to meet up with the others. We find Dad, Charlie and Emmett sitting at the table with muffins and coffee but no sign of the girls.

"Your Mom wanted to join in the girly prep time." Charlie has a smirk on his face but I can see the lines of worry there.

"Poor Bella." He snorts at my accurate statement before passing me a muffin. "Hey, so earlier Bella was saying that she wasn't looking forward to school." He looks sad to hear this but I keep going so he gets the real point. "But she said that she didn't want to be stared at because some asshole can't handle rejection."

"Go Baby B!" Emmett's reaction has me laughing.

"Thanks, kid. I needed to know she's doing ok." I nod at Charlie and dive into my muffin happily but am startled when Bella rushes into the room and dives under the kitchen table.

We all pretend nothing happened seconds later because Alice has appeared with some sort of torture device. It's probably something for hair or clothing but it looks scary enough to me that I'll help Bella hide from it.

"Has she been through here?" Her little face is slightly manic.

"Who?" Good one chief…

"Bella!" We shake our heads and the little devil turns away to keep searching. After about three minutes, Bella climbs out from under the table with a scowl.

"Tyrant!" Unfortunately the guys and I aren't successful in hiding our laughs. "Oh, so you guys are ok with being forced into weird undergarments and having your hair ironed straight?"

"Really? That is weird." Emmett looks mystified. "Being a girl is kind of a hassle isn't it?" Bella's amused snort is her only response. "What kind of weird under thingys?"

Two muffins go sailing at his head but he just catches them and happily starts eating his new acquisitions.

Mom comes wandering in which makes Bella jump and eye the door fearfully.

"I convinced her to give you a break sweetheart. Besides…your hair is so lovely with all these curls!" She starts fingering Bella's curls happily as Bella leans back into her for comfort. It's a sweet scene that has Charlie smiling slightly. Yep, we're definitely one big happy family.

The little monster soon appears with Rose trailing behind which is our cue to head off to school. Our arrival causes a few minutes of silent staring that makes me worry about Bella being overwhelmed but she handles it like a trooper. Bella hops out of the car, grabs my hand and links arms with Rose as we all walk in together. Yep. Whoever this is better think again if he thinks he can break us.


	60. Treasures: Flashback

**A/N: Last chapter this morning as the next is not quite ready yet!**

**CharliePOV**

"So the gang gave a list of boys at Forks High and the Rez who've asked Bella out or flirted with her. I have to tell you that the length of this list makes me want to send her to a convent or start walking around town with an AK-47 and ammo belts as a warning." It's seriously terrifying. My men all start snickering at me.

"Was Bella able to add any names or point out any particular people?" Alistair is relatively new to the area so he doesn't know Bells that well.

"Uh…Bella was shocked by the list. She wasn't aware any of them were flirting or asking her out." Alistair is staring at me like he's questioning my sanity.

"You saw the coverage from Chicago right?" He nods at my second in command, Mark who is thankfully answering for me. "Well, Bella really doesn't notice the attention she attracts. I'm sure it does seem weird to most and some probably think she's a bit slow but it's more that she doesn't see herself as worth noticing so it doesn't register that others do. She's actually really smart she just has trouble with her confidence." Mark's known her all her life, so he's been aware of the way she is with these things.

"Yeah, I thought that was a bit exaggerated by the press but I guess not. Ok then, we'll just have to go with what your kids think of these people, Chief. I get the feeling they're super protective of each other so they'd notice more than she would…especially that boyfriend of hers. I swear he is hyper-observant when she's near." There's an odd tone to Alistair's voice that almost sounds envious. Please God, don't let my deputy have a crush on my teenage daughter. I'm already stressed enough.

"Yes, Edward adores her. If you ever repeat this, I'll deny it, but he's a dream come true as far as boyfriends for a daughter are concerned. He loves her absolutely and would do anything to protect her and make her happy. I know that kid would take a bullet for her and would rather cut off a limb than see her cry so I know she's well loved and watched over." It's true…and there's the weirdness again. I notice Mark looking at the newbie as well.

"Ok, so I'm going to the school to speak with the administration. We're contacting parents to set up a meeting so we can get permission to speak to the under 18s. Everybody got their assignment for the day?" Nods all around. "Good. Let's find this bastard."

On the way to the school, I dial a very familiar number.

"Hi there!" She has such a pretty voice. I almost sigh but catch myself. I really need to worry when I start acting like Alice!

"Hey! I wanted to ask a favor."

"Anything for you." Oh God…don't go there Charlie.

"We have a situation here that may end up getting some press. Can you let me know if you hear anything about my kids? Since you interviewed them, I'm betting you'd hear if this goes national or even as far as Seattle. It's a fucked up mess, Sue, so I need all the help I can get." I then explain what's going on which has her cussing out loud.

"That poor sweet girl can't catch a break! I'll let you know the second I hear anything. Is she handling it ok? Your other kids too?" I swear her genuine concern for my kids is like catnip to me. It's probably best she's across the country as I want to take whatever we have going on slow. I haven't had a real relationship in over ten years so I'm a little gun shy.

We chat a few more minutes before I have to go to the meeting. The principal and superintendent are incredibly concerned by what's been happening. I explain the escalation of events and apparent duration of the harassment. They both agree with Rose's assessment that the other "yanker" accounts are most likely fictitious.

After an hour of discussion, we have a plan that will keep everyone in the loop and make school safe for Bella. I already warned them that all of our kids will most likely be very attentive to Bella and even more protective of her than usual.

"She inspires that in people. Even her teachers adore her. I think that as long as we have her somewhere that she's with others, school will be safe enough. Her independent study is usually done on her own which is rare. Most students have to sit in a study hall type environment but because of her art, we let her go to the art room or woodshop. I spoke to Esme Cullen this morning who told me that she and her husband are more than happy to move the boys' classes around to make sure Bella's not alone. With Edward's high aptitude and advanced placement, he's due for independent study as well. Actually he and Bella both are already out of our English requirements so we may do two independent studies for them and have one of them be an online course they can do in the library under supervision." The principal is thinking out loud as he looks at their files. "Mrs. Cullen said that Edward is also artistic?"

"Yes. He's, well, he's a freaking genius to be honest. He has a great talent for building furniture and such so he and Bells actually do a lot of that stuff together. I think every room at the Cullens will have at least one of their custom pieces. He also has a gift for electronics and programming so he'd probably do well in an online course that addresses those." I knew Esme had given permission for me to discuss the boys with the school.

We continue to hammer out details for a few minutes but manage to get a full game plan set.

"After the parents' meeting, we'll set up a schedule for self-defense classes during gym. Edward actually has been helping their security team from Chicago set up a new company and has a business plan that allows for the trained instructors to work with rape victims or even teenagers to teach basic self-defense. Carlisle has offered to fly several of them in to do classes, and I think it's a good idea. The kids might take it more seriously if it's a big-city expert as opposed to the Chief they've known their whole lives." I can tell that none of them know what to do with a 16 year old that has created businesses and viable products but at least they're willing to work with us here.

"Between your Bella's artistic genius and Edward Cullen's academic genius, we'll certainly have to be on our game this year!" The principal is pleased as punch to have two such students to brag about so at least they're happy to have them as opposed to finding advanced students a nuisance.

I manage to escape finally and head to our house to meet Esme. She's offered to help with some initial clean up to save the girls some trauma. We set to work scrubbing the wall and picking up pieces of paper or book pages. I notice she's keeping a list of books destroyed and know that a box will show up with replacements no matter how much I argue.

"So, does Bella build hidden compartments too?" I have no idea what she's talking about which she seems to catch on to. "Edward always enjoys putting in secret compartments and hidden doors in his furniture. It's a game to see what he can do without anyone being able to find them. I never had a clue about the places he'd made back in Chicago." We both sort of look as we go but neither of us find any hidden drawers.

Our little scavenger hunt comes to a halt as the kids arrive in the afternoon. The girls all wear brave faces but I can see the pain there. At a knock on the door downstairs, I leave them to their efforts. I shouldn't be surprised anymore but I am when I find out what's on the other side of the door.

**BPOV**

"Ok…they're just things. We're all safe and that's all that matters." I'm not sure who I'm trying to convince so I just give up after a minute. Dad and Esme had managed to clean the wall enough that it's just red and stained instead of words. We'll need to paint to cover it up. I notice quickly that Esme has gone downstairs and Rose and Em have gone to his room to double check things, so I make my move.

"Jazz! Guard the door while I get our stash of stuff out, ok? We're damn lucky the bastard didn't expose any of our toys." I hurriedly open the panel of the partially smashed beside table as well as the bookcase. Edward's smirk tells me he' s making a note of my hiding spaces but he takes the sex toys and such and puts them in his school bag silently. Jasper comes back in right as we heard Dad yell from below.

"Alice Mary Brandon! You have a delivery young lady!"

"Uh oh…did Alice order a llama or something?" The scary thing is that everyone takes my question seriously. We troop downstairs to find Dad talking to a delivery guy.

"Uh…Alice? You know we're not royalty right?" She gives Emmett a dirty look. "What exactly are you going to put in that big safe?"

I think we're all curious but it's Rose who has the answer.

"OH MY FUCKING BUDDAH! You bought a safe for your shoes?"

The laughter is instantaneous. Even Alice laughs but then her face changes to consideration.

"Huh…that's a good idea, Rose." She starts mumbling to herself something about pairs and air quality that none of us can follow.

"Thanks Rose." Dad is not amused. "Now Alice, why exactly did you order a top of the line safe?"

"For our treasures!" Even the delivery guy is staring at her now. "Sheesh…you people."

Us people? We didn't order a Houdini safe.

"Look, we can replace the shoes and the clothes…" She chokes up a bit as she says shoes which has Emmett and the delivery guy snickering. "But we can't replace things like pictures of us growing up or awards or scrapbooks or all the little things we save to remember. I'm going to collect them all then lock them in this safe that can withstand being run over by a Hummer or freaking firebombed so that no matter what, this jackass can't destroy the belongings that matter most. I know you'll catch him Daddy but I want us to have this safety in the meantime."

"Well damn!" Jasper dips her in a passionate kiss to show his admiration for her spirit. Dad clears his throat after a minute which has Jasper putting her on her feet and patting her head from a foot away. The delivery guy is snickering now.

"Ok…um…utility room?" No one else has a better idea so they follow me to the laundry room to clear a space. We spend the rest of the afternoon throwing away lost items and collecting important ones to protect.

**RPOV**

After we get most of the bedroom cleaned up and all our pictures and such stored safely along with Bella's early drawings of her sculptures that survived, we head out to grab some pizza and head home to Chez Cullen. Dad, Esme and Carlisle all have to attend an emergency parents' meeting at the school to address security and self-defense. Poor Dad will have his hands full explaining the situation and reassuring people that their kids will be safe.

Since it's the first day of school, we don't really have any homework. I know we're all tired and a bit stressed so we decide to camp out with some Rock Band and a few drinks. After a while, we give up playing and just sit around talking about nothing of importance. I'm fighting within myself because I still feel like I need to explain about my sexuality to my friends but I haven't been able to talk to Emmett about it yet.

Alice is also quiet which is weird. She's been doing this weird thing where she looks at us out of the corner of her eye and the shakes her head or nods or mumbles. Bella is giving her concerned looks but lets her alone to talk herself into or out of whatever is bothering her. Edward has his laptop open and a bunch of weird symbols flying across the screen as he does…something. Honestly, the boy confounds me with what he can do with a computer. Emmett and Jasper have turned on ESPN to watch some sort of program about rugby. I'm painting Bella's fingernails and chatting away about the skanks at school.

By this point, Alice has hopped up and started pacing. We all continue to do our thing and let her do whatever it is that she's doing. Edward has started to grumble at his computer so whatever program he's inventing must be giving him trouble.

"How long do you think that meeting will last? I know it's going to involve a lot of hand holding from Dad to reassure them it's mainly a specific threat and not an epidemic of violence." Bella seems to be more pissed than anything which pleases me. The girl has fight, she just usually forgets to use it. I hear Alice breathe in loudly next to me seconds before she screams out.

"WE'REBISEXUALLOVERS!"

**A/N: Why yes, I am cackling maniacally at my little cliffy!**


	61. Confessions: Flashback

**Previously: **

**I hear Alice breathe in loudly next to me seconds before she screams out.**

**"WE'REBISEXUALLOVERS!"**

**NOW:**

**APOV**

Uh…what? Did I really just scream that out like that?

Well, let's see.

Emmett just spit a mouthful of his drink all over Jasper. Edward is staring at me like I have three heads and looks like he's completely surprised by this news which isn't a surprise given my method of delivery. Rose is frozen with the nail polish brush hovering over Bella's hand while Bella madly tries to clean up the spilled paint.

Apparently I did just yell that out.

**EmPOV**

I'm vaguely aware that Jasper is now covered in my soda but I can't seem to focus to care. All of my attention is on one of my oldest friends who just screamed out something about bisexual lovers. Does she know that Rose and I are both bi? I whip around to stare at Rose in concern but she's looking back and forth between Bella and Alice and Jasper and Edward with a mystified look on her face.

What the hell? This isn't the time to stare at our friends! Who knows if they'll hate us now or not!

"How did you know?" My question is out before I can stop it.

**BPOV**

Ok, I knew something was upsetting Alice but I never expected she'd out us like that out of the blue. I'm not mad but I am worried since we weren't able to prepare them for this big-ass news.

When Emmett asks his question, I'm pushed further into total confusion.

"Well, it was kind of obvious to us." I answer calmly but inside I'm shaking in my boots.

"But we never let on…" Huh? I figure more clarification is necessary.

"When Alice and I started to find each other sexually attractive, we talked and realized it was mutual. The guys were also both aware before we even met." Ok, this is really freaking me out because Emmett looks completely confused.

Rose suddenly bursts into hysterical laughter so strong that tears run down her face.

"What the fuck?" Edward has crawled to my side and takes my hand as we all stare at our hysterical friend.

**RPOV**

I can't stop laughing like a lunatic to explain myself so I don't blame everyone for being scared of my little fit. It's just too much.

Here I've been wondering if they'd hate us for our sexuality when apparently our friends have been involved in some sort of bisexual group relationship. My poor Emmett still looks confused. I'm able to get myself under control after a minute or two, so I crawl over and take his hand.

"Bella and Alice are bisexual and are lovers." My poor guy is so lost.

"But we've seen them with the guys. They're crazy in love." I decide to let them answer and just turn to look at Bella.

"We a_re_ crazy in love, actually we're _ALL _crazy in love with each other. I'm not just dating Edward but Alice and Jasper too. It's called polyamory. Alice and I have been together since last fall." She's very calm about this which surprises me. I'm freaked out and I haven't even told them about us yet.

"And Jasper and I were together about a year before we met the girls. Fate gave us a gift in letting us all meet each other together and fall in love. We've been trying to figure out how to tell you but it's not exactly something that's easy to explain." Edward has Bella by one hand and Jasper by the other. Alice is perched on Jasper lap but also has Bella's hand.

"Well hell…looking at you guys now, I don't know how I didn't see it. It makes so much sense!" Emmett seems to have caught on to the situation fully at this point. "THAT WASN'T A DREAM?"

And we're all lost again.

"Oh, sorry…I thought I saw Al and Bells making out in the middle of the night once but I thought it was a dream." Alice starts snickering at his explanation.

"Nope….probably very real. We're super physical." Bella just turned bright red and gave Alice a dirty look.

I let out a little whimper at the images her statement has caused for me. I've been attracted to both of them from day one so it's not a shock that thinking about them fucking is causing me some panty-land discomfort.

"Wait." Edward is looking at Emmett curiously. Should've known the boy genius would figure out what Emmett was saying earlier. "What did you mean when you asked _'how did you know?' _and said _'we never let on_'?"

"Uhh…" Emmett's looking at me like I can save this conversation but it's no use. Edward's a smart guy and is already figuring it out and I have no desire to hide anymore.

"He said it because he thought you'd figured out that we are both bisexual as well." Dead silence and shocked faces greet this explanation. Emmett starts shifting next to me nervously.

**EmPOV**

I have no idea why I'm still worried about their reaction. From what I've heard in the last ten minutes, our four friends are no stranger to enjoying both teams. And now I have a vivid mental image of Edward fucking Jasper while my two besties 69. Not good timing…I start to squirm again.

"Wait…so that's why you were laughing?" Bells has started giggling and Alice quickly joins in. "So we've all been worried when essentially we have the same secret?" Ok, put that way, it is pretty damn funny.

We all start laughing and the room takes on a giddy mood at this new knowledge. I'm totally curious how a four person relationship works but don't want to push it on asking for details.

"So, wait…how did you guys figure this out about yourselves?" It's a valid question but I'm too embarrassed to answer Jasper. I decide to focus on his hand rubbing Edward's thigh instead of the answer to his question.

Rosie starts snickering evilly next to me. Oh hell….

"Well, I actually was aware when I moved here. That first day at school, I was seriously crushing on you, Bells." Bella looks mystified to hear this. "I did fall in love with my bear here though so I focused on that but I had been used to having female lovers before so I was a little frustrated. I told Emmett very early on and he was cool with it. He just wanted details. I've met up with an old friend a couple times since then. Now, Emmett on the other hand…" She looks at me out of the corner of her eye for permission so I just nod and pretend to be looking at my shoes. "Well, Emmett has another secret from everyone."

"Uhh…we know you're not really a woman, so what is it?" Jasper snorts as he asks.

"Emmett is a closet fanfiction addict." Alice starts to howl and clutch her tiny tummy in laughter. "I found it on his tablet early this year and realized that he particularly likes 'slash' stories." The guys are confused but both Bella and Alice are laughing now.

"Slash stories are gay or lesbian or bi…there's even poly stories." Bella explains to the guys. "They're usually _graphic_." I now know how Bella feels when she blushes.

"Eh…don't look so embarrassed. I figured out Edward's level of bi-ness when I found a copy of _Danny Does Everyone_ in his DVD player." Oh really…filing that away for later.

"Well, after I found his stash of naughty stories, I confronted him and we started to experiment. We had the same deal with him that if he found some guy he wanted to experiment with, he was welcome to as long as we have full disclosure…oh, and no kissing." Rose is watching the four of them closely because their relationship is becoming more and more apparent. The touches and smiles they share are so intimate and loving that it's amazing we didn't notice before.

"Fuck Me! That's why you have been jumping him nonstop since football camp, isn't it Rose?" Damn Edward's freaky brain! I'm not embarrassed but I wasn't going to get into details tonight.

"Yes…there's a couple that I have…er…interactions with there." Wait…something is bothering me…OH

"Did one of you fuck Demetri?" The guys stare at each other in shock but Bella and Alice have more lusty looks on their faces…I guess that answers that.

"Our boys may have been involved in a little gay orgy…" Alice is smirking down at Jasper and Edward happily.

The sound that comes out of me is pitiful but serves to break the tension of our last few minutes. We're all giggling at this point.

"That was before we met the girls. We were committed to each other and had stopped trying to find female partners because they were never important enough. Now that we have our unit, I don't think we'll be having any more orgies." Edward was trying to be upfront and open which I appreciated. Alice's sound of dismay earns her a sweet kiss from Edward. And that is going to take some getting used to…

"Wait…so Bella, you also are involved with Jasper? And Edward, you love Alice too?" I'm trying to wrap my head around the way that works. I would've thought it would be Edward with Jasper and Bella or Bella with Alice and Edward but it looks like it's truly equal between them.

"Yes…we find that I tend to be a bit closer to Bella as does Alice with Jasper but we really are all together in every way." Huh…interesting. I'm oddly envious that the four of them have a relationship both sexual and emotional that we're not a part of. I need to think about this.

"So, are we ok?" Bella's voice is tiny and nervous.

"Of course we are B!" Rosie immediately crawls over to hug her and pulls Edward in too. I hug Alice and Jasper before we all switch. "It's nice to know that we have each other to lean on in all ways. I'm glad to know we're not alone in our sexuality."

We hear voices on the stairs and break our little love-fest apart since I don't know how much the parents know about it. Dad and the Cullens all report a successful meeting with very few exceptions. A few of the parents don't want their kids questioned but ended up caving under pressure from the others.

"I had so many people come up to me and tell me to pass on their thoughts that I can't even begin to remember a list of names for you." Dad is cuddling Bella tightly. We've all needed to snuggle her today to keep up the faith that she's ok.

"Yeah…the consensus is that Bella has lots of people looking out for her. I think Charlie was surprised by how many people were relieved to hear you're here where you can be protected. I know that a number of them are curious about your security systems, Edward so Chaz may have to open a Washington office soon." Carlisle is proud as a peacock that the people of Forks have accepted them so completely. He's also probably still angling to get Dad to move out here. I think the idea of having a fishing buddy for the lake he wants to build is causing quite the obsession with our relocation for the good doc.

"Yep. Don't be surprised if you get some attention in town, sweetheart. I know you don't like it but these people have known you your whole life so they'll be watching out for you too." Bella just shrugs at Dad's warning.

"It's nice to have so many people that care. I'm trying not to let it bother me that people are looking so closely." I know I'm not the only one that is thrilled to hear her getting stronger in her confidence. It's like that bitch Renee is really fading from her memories.

We all end up dispersing then to head to bed as tomorrow is a full school day for us. Charlie and Carlisle stick around to explain some scheduling things to B and Edward so Rosie and I are accompanied by Alice for the trek to our floor.

"I'm sorry for the way I announced that. I've been the one holding out mainly out of fear but I just couldn't stand hiding anymore." I pick up the shrimp and hug her tight to reassure her. For some reason, knowing that she gets her freak on with B and both boys has me noticing her little shape more than I'd like just then so I put her down and wave as I head off to bed.

Rosie slips in with me after a bit and crawls into the bed beside me.

"Holy crap." Yep. I don't have any other words to describe this evening either. "I mean, I'm relieved since we don't have to hide from them anymore but it's still a bit confusing, you know?"

I nod before I answer. "Yeah, I get it. I mean, it's nice to have some guy friends I can talk to about my lust for cock but it's a bit odd to get used to the idea of the four of them together without us in that way. And it makes not noticing the total fuckhawtness of our friends more difficult."

"Exactly." Rosie thumps my chest with enthusiasm. I have to grab her hand and hold it still because she's got some power in that lush body. "I mean, I was honest that I lusted after Bella right off the bat as well as Alice once I got over the initial fear of her energy." I snort because that's a good way to describe it. "But knowing now that she's attracted to women sexually feels like it's opened another can of worms. I mean, I'd be scared to broach the subject of a sexual relationship with them despite my attraction out of fear it would hurt our friendship. And, they're committed to each other so completely that I'm not sure they'd be open to it anyways."

"Yeah." I sigh a bit and try to find the words to describe what I'm thinking. "It's never been an issue for me to think of the girls as sisters so the idea of them as lovers isn't freaky. I'm more worried that we'll mess up our dynamic or end up losing our friends if we act on the attraction that we both have for them. And…" Please don't kill me, Baby. "I'm concerned because if we did that, it'd definitely end up with all of us together which would mean me interacting sexually with the girls and I don't know how you'd feel about that."

She ponders quietly for a minute. "Well, I do admit to finding Edward and Jasper majorly sexy but I don't want to risk causing problems for us. And who's to say they even find us sexually attractive or would want to involve us." She's quiet for a few moments. "It's just…our friendships with them have always been slightly…_more_…than other friendships. I had written it off to being family before but now I wonder if…" I know she's scare of my response so I finish the sentence for her.

"If maybe we both feel something more…like _romantic_ love." Rosie props up on her elbow to look down at me with serious blue eyes.

"Exactly. It's not quite the same as their connection but it is definitely…_more_." I lean up and kiss her pouty lips.

"Yeah…I get it too. It's different than what I have with you but still much more than friendship. I've been denying it to myself since we met the guys and they all hooked up even before I knew they were really _all_ hooked up. I think we need to take the time to think everything through and observe their behaviors as well. This doesn't feel one sided but it doesn't mean they're on the exact same page. We just need to watch and be patient with each other, ok?" She smiles and nods before leaning down to kiss me goodnight.

**EPOV**

Charlie purposefully walks Bella downstairs after we go over our schedule changes. She smiled up at him sort of indulgently but goes quietly. We all know both girls will sneak back up to sleep but it's worth going along with it to keep peace in our little kingdom.

"So…" Jasper flops on my bed next to me. With the situation we've been going through, we've been more lax about sleeping in the same bed than normal. It's more a necessity with the amount of fear we're dealing with than an indulgence at this point.

"That was…interesting." The warning chime alerts us that one or both of the girls are on the way up. Bella walks in towing a sheepish Alice behind her. She pushes her little companion onto the bed before crawling up to cuddle into my side.

"Er…sorry?" Alice is not looking anyone in the eye.

"It's ok Ali. We wanted to tell them. The delivery might have been a little off…" Bella and I both snort at Jasper's understatement. "We're in the open with our best friends now, so it's a positive thing."

"It explains so much…." Bella appears to be talking to herself but I draw her out to talk to all of us by nuzzling her neck. "Oh…sorry. I've just always felt a strange emotional tide from both of them towards us. It makes sense now that we know they're bi too and find us attractive."

"Yeah…you weren't lying when you said you were your own blind spot with your little gift. You'd have seen that coming a mile away with anyone else." I continue to kiss on Bella's neck mainly because I can't help myself so my answer was muffled but apparently clear enough to understand.

"Er…I may be way off base here, but is anyone else having issues with being attracted to our two best friends sexually?" Jasper shifts uncomfortably but doesn't retract his question. We all sort of freeze for a second before Bella starts to giggle.

"Oh thank God! It's been driving me crazy!" We all let out different relieved sounds.

"It'd be weirder if we didn't find them attractive. Emmett is…well, yummy and Rose is gorgeous and built." I shrug and go back to nibbling on Bella after throwing my two cents in.

"Yeah but let's remember that just because they're bi too doesn't mean they want us sexually or would even consider it a possibility." Jasper is again the voice of reason.

"Umm.._is_ it a possibility?" Bella's nervous question has us all stopping our cuddles to look at each other curiously. "Don't freak out but…our emotional connection with them has always been stronger than the norm. Now that the idea of them being bi is out there, it feels more like a romantic bond than just family."

"We can't risk our friendships by getting sex involved." Jasper is clearly worried about the cost of going there. I am too but am more intrigued than frightened, much like Bella.

"It wouldn't be just sex or even friends with benefits if we went there. I think it'd have to be some sort of committed relationship to compliment ours if we did that but I don't know if it's something they'd consider. Again, I just don't know if it's even possible." Bella again echoes my own thoughts.

"It is a scary concept but it doesn't have to be decided just now. I think we wait and see how things go from here before we seriously consider that kind of change. It could be that they aren't even attracted to us past the basic level." I think they are, but I want to keep everyone moving slowly so I choose that argument. I certainly have an insanely strong attraction to Emmett and now even Rose has taken on a sexual aspect in my mind.

"I agree with Edward." Bella kisses me sweetly before turning to the others.

"I'm with you both on this but I have a feeling things will change for the better. It seems too much like fate intervening again to be just a coincidence that our two best friends are also bisexual and attractive." Alice nods decisively before leaning in to kiss Bella with full on animal passion. I guess thinking about the other two on a sexy front has made her hornier than usual.

Jasper crawls over to hover over me before he speaks. "Ok. I just want to make sure we're all on the same page before we change anything." He gets a few murmurs of agreement but he doesn't bother to acknowledge them as he kisses down my neck and chest.

We don't talk again other than to command harder or faster.


	62. Trips and Tricks: Flashback

**A/N: Sorry for the slower updates. I'm having computer issues but hopefully they'll all be gone soon. This is more fun stuff for the gang. No lemons this time or next but some funny stuff and a few plot things!**

**EPOV**

"BIG E! Where are my little beauties?" Demetri's ginormous form greeted us loudly at the private airport.

"Nice D! I feel the love." I hopped down the stairs followed quickly by Jasper and Emmett before the girls appear. They all three squeal loudly and hurry down to meet their big friend. I did have to catch Bella when she had a slight disagreement with gravity but other than that, they made it over unscathed.

"My girls!" He had all three in his arms swinging them around like a crazy person.

"Now, I swear that is Alice trapped inside of a man's body." Charlie has walked up to us quietly and was watching the bouncing squealing group with amusement. It's a pretty accurate description though.

"Ok, now that I've had my girly reunion, you bring your handsome selves over here and greet me!" Demetri swaggers over and pulls all three of us into his arms for a massive hug before sighing loudly. "I may be taken but you boys are definitely the most tempting jailbait ever." I snort at him as he lets us go.

Demetri greets Charlie and our parents with happy grins and hugs. He has a thing for Charlie's mustache so there's a lot of references to 70s porn flowing between them which has the rest of us squirming uncomfortably. We manage to get loaded into the SUVs and head to our hotel to rest. While the family does own a condo, we have so many people this time that we thought a hotel would be better. We're booked into the most secure hotel in Chicago and I know that Chaz is already there checking the place over.

After check in, we manage to get settled into our suite of rooms with little fuss. There won't be any room switching though due to the fact that all of the bedrooms are right on top of each other. That sucks. I can still sleep with Jazz in our room with Emmett but it's not the same as snuggling with the girls too. Especially since they'll be moving back to their house on Wednesday.

Chaz had flown out personally with Bulldog to set up the security at the Swan house. Bulldog had decided to retire and take a position with the new security firm to specifically work with victims of violent crimes. The firm was doing well at only two months old in part thanks to Bulldog and the Cavannaghs' recommendations. Having the police department recommend your service was a huge bonus to crime victims. Bulldog also was doing a lot with the nonprofit side to educate young people on self-defense.

He and Chaz along with Colleen were in Forks last week to teach self-defense to the gym classes. Having big city detectives had made some of our classmates take it more seriously and others start acting like idiots. Crowley, Newton and Yorkie had tried to cop a feel on all of the girls by pretending to be the attackers. I guess they weren't expecting the females to take it seriously so they were a bit surprised when they got thrown, punched, kicked and flipped. Our girls especially loved hurting them. It was fantastic viewing.

Unfortunately, the stupid gym teacher had assigned me to fake-attack Lauren Mallory so that when I went to grab her, she twisted and basically mounted me. Bulldog had called her on it though and told her if she didn't get serious, he'd make sure she had to take the class again with the freshmen. The thought of freshmen touching her had her in hysterics which Alice and Rosalie enjoyed immensely.

That wasn't a good thing though because it provoked retaliation from Lauren and Jessica that caused my girl to cry. That was unacceptable.

**BPOV**

Gah…we're supposed to be napping but Edward has this mulish look on his face and just keeps mumbling "unacceptable" under his breath. I know he's thinking about Lauren and Jessica. I get why he's pissed. I'm mad too but I'm not going to stew on it. I also have a bad feeling that Alice is already on the case. That is never good.

_One week earlier…_

_"So, our independent study with Winkle today is in the darkroom. Think we can convince him we don't need a chaperone and get some one-on-one study time?" Gah…when Edward uses the panty-dropper smile, I find myself ready to agree to anything. I shake my head to clear it before I end up doing something totally stupid._

_"Well, since we're working on developing techniques with him, I doubt it. I'll make it up to you later, I promise." We stop at his locker, so I lean on the one beside it while he opens the combination. When he opens the door, a scrap of pink lace comes tumbling out. I bend down to pick them up and instantly want to drop them again. Emmett wanders up as I stare at the mess in my hand._

_"Whatcha got there Bellarina?" He grabs them and holds them up only to start wagging his eyebrows at me. "Thongs? I figured you for a boy short girl!" He chortles at his own statement._

_"I am." There is instant silence from Emmett and a shocked choke from Edward. We all look down and see the note that fell out too. I can smell the cheap perfume on it from here. _

**_Something to hold onto until next time…._**

_"Bella…I would NEVER…"_

_I cut Edward's tirade off with my snorting laughter. He and Emmett stare at me like I've grown a second head so I try to calm down enough to address their looks of alarm._

_"I know that, Edward. Jesus, it's not as if you're not getting any!" I snort again as does Emmett since he now knows about all of us. Edward lets out a relieved huff that turns into a snicker of his own. Unfortunately, the math teacher wanders up and sees the underwear in Edward's hand._

_"Mr. Cullen! That is highly inappropriate. You need to come with me." We all start talking at once but he shakes his head. "No. You two come as well."_

_The principal is not amused to see us but after we're able to explain that it was some kind of joke or attempt to cause problems, he is able to send us on our way without punishment. He did keep the underwear though and will pass it along to Dad just in case it's connected to our stalker. We all know it's Lauren and Jessica though, so we're not that worried. Our certainty is even more concrete when they stare open mouthed at our cozy forms walking into the cafeteria at lunch. A lot of hissing and hair flicks indicate that they're pissed their idiotic plan didn't go well._

_Alice and Rose want to hurt someone after hearing but we convince them that it was stupid and childish enough to be ignored. Rose, Edward and I head off to Gym after lunch and get stuck with volleyball for the period. At the end, we head to the showers and wash off but when we open the curtains, there's no clean clothes waiting for us. Rose and I look at each other in shock over the shower wall but apparently even our dirty clothes are missing. She starts to turn red with rage letting me know that all hell could break loose soon. Without a second's hesitation, she grabs up a towel and wraps it around herself before coming over to me and gesturing for me to do the same._

_"We are sexy bitches so if they think we can't stop traffic and look hot as hell as we go find some clothes, they have another think coming!" Oh shit…_

_I have no choice in the matter but to wrap the small towel around my body and pray that this is a bad dream. It barely covers my ass so I can't so much as lean the slightest bit or the whole school will see my goods. Rose puts her stilettos on and hands me my boots, so we suit up and walk out. We had been the last ones in the showers so we were the last ones leaving._

_The corridor goes completely silent when we step out in our towels. _

_"So…who's the stupid bitches who took our clothes and expected us to cry about it? Think again! We have no reason to be ashamed of our bodies, so you lose…morons!" _

_"You damn right don't…sexy!" Some stupid boy yells out. Another echoes it with a wolf whistle._

_"ROSIE! BELLS! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Emmett is frantically running up to us and I see Edward coming out of the boys locker room and quickly assessing the situation. His jacket is suddenly plastered around my front as he molds his entire body to my back and starts growling. He's joined by an equally irate Jasper who stands in front of both of us like a sentry. I see Coach Clapp staring open mouthed at us but interestingly enough, a lot of the girls of the school are clapping and cheering._

_"You go girls! Screw em if they can't handle the heat!" I start giggling madly behind Jasper's back but our boys are still not amused._

_"Um…Miss Hale? Miss Swan?" The principal has joined the party and is trying desperately to look anywhere but at the half-naked teenagers. _

_"Someone stole our all of our clothing so we came to get help." He sighed loudly at Rose's logical answer but just nodded. _

_"Let's get you something to wear and then we'll file a report. This is getting out of hand if you are being physically exposed." We nodded but didn't answer. The coach offered up a set of gym clothes so we changed and headed to the office. I decided to stop by my locker to grab a hoodie and told them to go on, but they all just waited patiently. As soon as I open the door, I see it and let out a scream and stumble back. All of my things were covered in blood. Well, I thought it was blood…it was red paint. The word "bitch" was scrawled on the back of the locker in what turned out to be lipstick. _

_The tears poured down my face and I was shaking uncontrollably. I had been doing well with the whole stalker mess but this was just cruel. I didn't feel the same energy from this attack but it was still personal and vindictive. I just knew it was Lauren and Jessica but didn't say that to the principal when he ran to my side. We had to call in the deputies and deal with Dad freaking out too. The tears got harder as I saw how scared my family was by the act._

Present:

I had confided to our gang that it felt like a prank done by the two skanks. That may have been a mistake but I was trying to comfort them. Now, I'm just praying we don't have to visit Alice in Sing-Sing for whatever she's planning.

"Stop grumbling Edward. It's ok. Besides…we're here to have fun." His eyebrows rose in shock at my reading his grump so well but eventually he shrugged and leaned over to kiss me. I felt Alice curl up behind me and kiss my neck as well. We were definitely more physical now that Em and Rose knew our secret.

There hadn't been any real changes since the big outing except that we were able to talk more openly about our relationships and get down and dirty with Rose when talking sex. It was great. The physical tension was still there but we were all going to let things settle a bit before we talked that part through since this wasn't just a throw away thing. This was our family so we wanted to do this right.

Edward's cell beeped alerting us that it was time to get up from our "nap" so that we could get dressed for dinner. The guys took off to their room and we began the beauty process so that we could go out tonight. Tomorrow was Demetri's premier game as a pro-player _and_ my sixteenth birthday. I was the baby of the group so I was thrilled to finally be joining the ranks of licensed drivers. We were going to have dinner at Romeo's to celebrate after the game. I was so thankful that it was happening here as Alice was dead set on planning some horrid sweet sixteen bash. We had had a combined party for her, Rose and Em in March and I never wanted to relive that horror again.

Dinner was a loud, crazy mixture of teasing and catching up with our Chicago friends. Demetri was doing so well in his recovery and was really kind of cute with Mickey. We were in a private dining area in the hotel so he felt free to be himself with all of us. He had confided about his rape and recovery this summer during a visit but his nerves at sharing had been for nothing. He got complete support and love from us. Surprisingly, he seemed to bond with Dad the most after telling all of us. Dad has worked with victims in the past and has a quiet way of talking to someone so they don't feel like they're broken. It was nice to see.

"What are you thinking of my little beauty?" Demetri wrapped his big arm around me and squeezed gently.

"Just happy to see you so happy big guy! You deserve it!" He smiled down at me before kissing my head and leering over at Edward.

"I might still decide to steal her E. She's too precious." I giggled at Edward's miffed look and at Jasper's snickering from beside me. He was as protective as Edward but didn't show his possessiveness quite as badly. It was a source of amusement to both him and Emmett.

"Bella, Bella, Bella…you trying to steal my man again?" Mickey was smiling at me archly but dissolved into laughter straight away. Everyone knows that I wouldn't steal so much as a toothpick let alone a man.

"So Baby B…I heard a nasty little rumor that you are not a fan of birthdays….is that right?" I don't like the tone of Demetri's voice. It's way too much like Alice with a plan. Speaking of the tiny-devil…

"Nope…she hates having attention put on her…threatened to hurt my shoes if I planned a party!" The overdone shocked gasp from Demetri had me giggling but the look they shared stopped that pretty quickly.

"NO!" They both tried to look innocent but I could see a plot afoot. "No. Whatever you two evil little meddlers are planning….just…no. I do not want to see my face, name or anything else on a jumbotron, teleprompter, field or anything else." Judging by the flicker of their eyes, one of those was in the works.

"Do. Not. Do. That. To. Me." They looked a little crestfallen but nodded sullenly. "Good. I should be able to enjoy my birthday, right?" Now they nodded like scolded kids. I will not fall for the sad puppy faces. "So, let me enjoy it my way." I turned away quickly and caught Rose's shaking shoulders and mirthful eyes as she watched the scene.

"I swear you're the only one that can scold them and have it work…" She shook her head in admiration. I just shrugged and finished my dinner quietly in peace knowing I won't be mortified tomorrow.

**APOV**

"Wake up Bella!" I woke up ten minutes ago and want to celebrate my girl's birth with her but she's still sleeping. I figured that waking her up to wish her happy birthday constitutes a "very good reason" which is the criteria for early wake ups in Bella-world. She's been grumbling and swatting at me for a few minutes now so I know she'll be coming back to life soon. Rose has been cursing lowly from under her pillow but is poised to hop up and join in my morning song if necessary.

"Beeeellllllaaaaa….I will sing if you don't open those beautiful eyes soon." Her eyes pop open at once with what looks like fear. I'm not that bad…

"I'm up…what?" She may be grumpy but she is also cute as hell.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

"Thank you, Ali but what is the rule?" I get the bitch brow stare down.

"No bouncing or squealing before coffee." I sigh it out with resentful huffs. "But come on…I ordered room service!"

"Knock knock!" Our men wander in to wish Bella a happy birthday. Em and Rose don't even bat an eye when both Jasper and Edward kiss her sweetly. They've gotten used to our little displays of affection. It's great to be able to be ourselves with our best friends again!

"So, we're going shopping this morning…" I wait, knowing it's coming.

"No." Bella has her stubborn face on and is digging in for a fight, I can tell. "My birthday means no shopping for me."

"Fine…the boys are taking you to some museum or something. The rest of us girls will go without you." The universe has a sense of humor to have me fall in love with a girl who hates shopping. It's just unnatural in my opinion.

After a few more kisses, we head out to have breakfast with everyone. Bella gets so many kisses and hugs that I'm afraid she'll be permanently red from blushing. At least she's better at accepting gifts than she used to be. We begged her to open them this morning so she can use some of them today. We coordinated and got her matching silver and amethyst jewelry as well as some new equipment for her art. She also has a new compact digital camera for when she's just taking regular snapshots and not art shots. After breakfast, we break off into two groups to shop and sight-see. Rose corners me in the intimates section of Bendel's.

"So, what's the plan for Skank and Ho-bag?" I knew she'd want in on my revenge plan.

"Well, it's a multi-step campaign really. I think it's best to keep you in the dark for now. I might need you later though. Oh…and I have a plan for the dog, too." She cusses under her breath.

Yeah, Jacob doesn't have any fans right now. After the way he behaved last weekend, I'm surprised he's not sitting in one of Dad's cells.

_Flashback_

_"This was a great idea, guys. I needed some fresh air and open spaces. I refuse to let this person turn me into a prisoner in our homes." Bella was leaning back on her hands and staring at the waves happily. We had come to First Beach for an afternoon picnic as a way to unwind and get away from it all for a bit. The boys were playing football and generally being teenage boys while we lay on towels and chatted._

_"Yep. We needed some new scenery. Ugh…I just wish the scenery didn't come with strays." My irritation got Bella and Rose's attention right away. They both turn and see Jacob coming towards us with a couple of his friends. _

_"Do you even own a shirt? No one wants to see you half-naked." Rose was on point today! Jacob scowled at her before trying to smile sweetly at Bella. I think he just looked deranged._

_"Hi Bells. How are you, honey? Dad said that you were doing well with everything." His attempts to sound solicitous just made him sound needy._

_"I'm ok, thanks. We are all just hanging in there." I've noticed that Bella has begun being a bit cooler to Jacob than before though he still hasn't caught on yet._

_"Well, you don't have to stay with __**them**__, you have real friends here that don't need a fence to keep you safe." He's just digging his own grave now._

_"I'm very safe with them with or without a fence. They are my family." Burn! He looks pissed when he realizes what she's saying._

_"Hey Baby. Everything ok?" Edward bends down to kiss Bella deeply before rising to his full height. He's a tall guy so it's pretty intimidating._

_"We're fine, Richie Rich. Bella doesn't need you policing who she talks to." If he was a little less rude, I might feel sorry for his utter lack of self-preservation._

_"I don't decide anything for Bella, Black. I just asked if she was doing ok. Is there a problem with that?" Gah. I want to jump him after seeing him be all dominating and better and stuff._

_"Why don't you go back to the club and play cricket or something and leave the real sports to us." Oh dear…you're asking for it, pup._

_"Why don't we play a bit and we can see who knows how to play a real sport?" Edward walks off all relaxed and confident. Jacob and his pack of mutts follow him._

_"Ok, so Edward's coolness is seriously hot." Rose is licking her lips at our man but I'm not jealous or upset at all…interesting._

_We watch the game progress with increasing irritation and concern. Jake's guys aren't playing by the touch football rules and keep taking potshots at our boys. They're still losing but they don't seem to be stopping their campaign._

_I see it coming before it happens. Edward throws the ball to Emmett who is running down the beach only to have Jake tackle him to the ground with a lot of force long after the ball has been released. It's clear that he wasn't trying to stop the play as Emmett had caught the ball by the time he jumped Edward. Edward doesn't fight at first but soon is defending his body and returning jabs with gusto. _

_"Stop! Jacob, get off of him now!" Bella has run to the group and I'm hot on her heels. Rose looks like she's about to join the fight but manages to hold herself back. Edward sees Bella coming and tries to pull away to make sure she doesn't get hurt but Jacob won't let him back up. I hear more shouting but Jake still won't leave Edward alone. The stupid boy leaps back onto Edward which knocks Bella off of her feet. Her little cry of surprise has Edward nearly ready to rip Jacob's head off and use it as the football but thankfully help has arrived in the form of Sam and a couple of other tribal leaders. _

_"Jacob Black! Stop this right now. He has done nothing to deserve this assault." Jacob looks astonished at Sam's words, but the rest of us aren't surprised. The Cullens have employed a lot of the men here to work on their house and Carlisle has volunteered several times to give checkups and such on the Rez for those who don't have insurance. It's won them quite a few fans._

_Rose and I are at Bella's side instantly and I'm grateful to see she's not hurt. She rushes Edward and begins to run her hand all over him to check for injuries. He declines to press charges which is more than I would've done. I think the fact that Bella is fine is what saved Jake's ass. We end up patching Edward up on the blanket before getting ready to leave. On the way to the car, Jake comes up to the group and addresses Bella._

_"Bells, may I speak with you a moment?" He's trying to look repentant and sweet but the looks he shoots Edward belie the tone._

_"I'm too mad at you to speak just now, Jacob." Go Bella!_

_"Please…I need to talk to you about something important." She huffs and stands still to listen impatiently._

_We can't hear the conversation but it's pretty clear that she is not happy with him and is denying him something. Jake leans down and gets in her face seconds before he makes his biggest mistake yet. He grabs Bella and kisses her._

_Now, I'm not sure who moves first but I do know that Jasper, Edward and I all leap forward to intercede. It turns out that we weren't needed though. Bella shoves at him before bringing her knee up in a fast jerk that has the stupid dog falling to his knees in tears._

_"You do NOT put your hands on a woman who doesn't want you, Jacob Black. That is assault, pure and simple. Your father raised you better. Now, I don't know what your problem is lately but I have no desire to be your friend until you get over whatever it is. Leave me alone, Jacob." She turns and walks back by us and straight to the car. _

_Edward grabs her and kisses the hell out of her once we catch up but she just pulls away and says she needs to wash her mouth out so she doesn't contaminate us with Jacob's germs. Rose's giggle started the rest of us on a major laughing binge._

Present:

So, yes…Jacob is on my hit list.

"Whatever you need, maestro." Rose's sarcastic retort has me giggling in glee. Oh yes, revenge will be mine.

"Exxxxxxceelllent!"

**JPOV**

Demetri's first game was fantastic. It was so surreal to see our good friend down on that field with the rest of the pros. We were the loudest, most enthusiastic Bears fans in that stadium this afternoon. The girls had made signs and wore his jersey so he was able to spot us instantly. He beamed a huge smile at us and a cheeky bow before taking the field. Thankfully, he and Alice did refrain from embarrassing Bella at the game.

They did, however, loudly sing to her in the middle of Romeo's. We weren't in a private room tonight so we ended up giving the patrons a very amusing show. Demetri and Alice have to be the most tone deaf people on the planet so their duet was definitely diverting. I think Bella's blush reached nuclear heat. Now that we've had our cake and messed with the birthday girl, we're all ready to go back to the hotel so we start saying our goodbyes. Demetri decides to tag along to the hotel to see B's gifts, so he joins our exodus to the cars.

Colleen had to run out earlier due to a work call, so we didn't think we'd get to see her again. So, it's a major surprise when she's waiting in the lobby of our hotel. She follows us into the elevators and up to the floor after speaking quietly with Dad. This doesn't look good.

Once inside, she pulls Demetri to the couch and begins to speak quietly to him. After a few seconds, I see our big friend crumple a bit which is all it takes for all of us to rush over.

"What the hell is going on? Demetri, are you ok?" Alice is in full protective mode while she cuddles D and rubs his back. Bella has crawled onto his other side so that he's sandwiched between them. He doesn't speak but does wave to Colleen to fill us in on whatever it is.

"The man who attacked Demetri and 12 other men around the city's colleges has been identified." Oh shit. No wonder D looks wrecked. "Earlier tonight, John Jeremiah attempted to repeat his attack with a student who had been at a party on the roof of an apartment building. Apparently the assailant didn't notice that the guy had a couple of big friends who were less than a minute behind him out the door. They were far less inebriated, so they caught onto something being wrong when they saw their friend staggering against a stranger about a hundred feet in front of them. They rushed up in time to see the man trying to drag their friend into a vacant room. They screamed out and the guy took off back to the roof to try to blend into the crowd but he wasn't quick enough. Rather than be caught, the assailant jumped off of the building, killing himself. We found evidence that links him to 12 attacks including Demetri's."

"D, are you ok?" Bella was crooning softly to him and he seemed to be responding to her better than anyone else. He was leaning onto her neck and rocking a bit. I heard someone knock at the door but didn't bother to turn to see who it was.

"I'm so….relieved." His tears were slowing to small sniffles and he had the oddest look on his face. "I hate to say it, but I'm glad he's dead and I can know with certainty that he can't hurt anyone else. I think I will be ok."

"Good, cause we need you to be." Mickey must've been at the door. The girls hop up and let him through so that he can hold Demetri. The two whisper quietly for a long time which calms D even more.

"Fuck. That is…I'm glad he's not able to hurt anyone else but I wish we could've gotten a few minutes alone with the bastard." Edward was clenching and unclenching his fists in slow measured movements. I feel the same way.

"We all do, but I think this is what D really needed to move forward cleanly." Bella is still watching our big friend but has a more peaceful look on her face. She's probably the only one out of all of us that can actually sort of get what he's feeling. She's faced some of her demons recently too, so she gets it.

"I think so too, baby girl." Charlie has joined the conversation. I can see Mom crying a little off to the side and know that she's relieved as well. All of them love D and know how hard this has been and will continue to be. "It helps to have a face and a name to put with something in order to move past and on forward. He's got a great support system and I know he will come out of this stronger than ever."

Charlie is a damn fine cop. He has mastered that balance between scary authority and calm compassion that makes him someone you want to confide in and trust. I know his words are meant for her as well. We all know that the feeling of being hunted weighs on Bella and all of us. Having a face to put with the stalker would help. It's a good comparison though because I do feel better able to understand some of what Demetri must be feeling.

"Thanks guys. I feel more peaceful than I probably should at the news that someone died but in this case, I know that people are safer now. Despite my career, I actually am against violence altogether but I'm glad someone fought back strongly enough to stop him." His smile is a bit grim but oddly calm as well. "Now, I hope this didn't ruin your birthday, little beauty. I could understand why you and Edward both might not want to celebrate ever again! Both of you had police at your 16th birthdays but not for any fun reason!"

We all end up laughing because he's right. There's no doubt that we do tend to have crazy family events with this crew.


	63. Vengence: Flashback

**A/N: Please do not try the things in this chapter at home. Seriously...just don't...**

**APOV**

It's the Friday after Bella's birthday and Demetri's game. We came back Monday morning after teary goodbyes with the big guy. He actually handled the news really well though Bella and I both call him at least once a day to check in just to be sure. Bella has been especially helpful since she's been through a lot in her life and knows what it's like to feel helpless and scared. They're both fighters though so I know they'll make it through just fine.

I've waited a while to get my revenge on both the skanks and the mutt. It's best not to jump the gun because then everyone knows who is responsible for whatever befalls the person. It's always best to have an alibi as well. And you should never underestimate what you can learn from forensics shows on TV. Hmm…I think I have all my bases covered. Let the games begin…

**BPOV**

Alice has that special gleam in her eye that can only mean one thing: it's about to get really interesting around here.

Rose, Edward and I all head off to gym after having lunch with everyone in the cafeteria. Alice was with us the whole time and we dropped her off at class so at least we know that she hasn't gotten into any trouble yet.

Gym sucks as usual. We play basketball which results in me falling down three times and tripping two other classmates. Rose finds this all highly amusing but at least Edward tries not to laugh. Unfortunately, one of the people who fell was Lauren so now I have to worry about retribution from her for an accidental fall. Great.

We all head into the showers at the end of class and separate to clean up. Most of us take a few minutes to get into the showers after arrival but Lauren and Jessica go right in. It's because of that that we have a front row seat to the craziness that is currently going down.

"I swear some people shouldn't be allowed in classes with the rest of us. Don't they have special Ed for those losers?" Lauren's nasally voice is like nails on a chalkboard. Jessica giggles nonsensically at her friend. Their fake tanned bodies climb into their shower stalls to wash up. They don't let anyone else use the stalls they like during our period which is ridiculous.

They don't realize anything is wrong at first since both of them have their backs to the faucets. Ear splitting screams were the first indication of a problem.

"What the hell? Oh my GOD! Aliens have taken over the showers! AAaaaaa!" Jessica's babble has every eye trained on the shower doors.

"OMG! My hair…HELP!" The screaming gets louder as Lauren joins in too. A bunch of us rush over and pull open the doors to see what the problem is but we all just kind of stare in shock.

Green. The water coming out of the showerhead is green.

"EEEEekk! It tingles…why does it tingle?" Lauren is cursing as she bounces around trying to wash off. She runs out and moves to the next shower down and turns it on quickly. Jessica joins her in the same stall but starts screaming bloody murder seconds later as blood red water comes pouring out. They jump out again and run to the next shower. You'd think they'd have figured out that that is a bad idea, but no. It's green again.

The shrieks have gotten progressively louder which prompts the boys to run in with Coach Clapp. The sight that greets them is pretty freaking amazing. All the girls in the class save Jessica and Lauren are staring in shock at the showers. The first two heads are pouring very pale green water now while the last two showers pour out darker red and green drops. Lauren's hair is pretty much split between red and green and her skin has taken on a dark green hue. Her fake boobs actually point in different directions so she looks like a bizarre alien. Jessica has more red in her hair but her body is a tie-dye of red and green and spots of brown where it has interacted with her fake tanner badly.

The laughter is really loud in the room which is what reminds the teacher that boys are currently watching the show. The principal runs in and gapes at the scene before him before shielding his eyes and calling for some female teachers.

"You! It was you, you stinking bitch!" Lauren tries to lunge for me but is caught by a very embarrassed Coach Clapp.

"Lauren, Bella was in class with us the whole time and also during lunch and the walk here. She couldn't have done anything to the showers. Rose was with us too. I'm sure the showers were used before then so it couldn't have been them." Angela's calm voice had the teachers convinced but the harpies were still screaming.

"Then it was your little bitch of a friend. The midget did this." Jessica's hateful words are flung behind us where a bunch of students have crowded the hallways.

"That's a derogatory term and you really should learn to be more politically correct. Now, Alice was with us during lunch and we walked her to class. I'm sure her teacher can verify she was there the whole time so it couldn't have been her, either. Plus, with the way you two behave, it's not like there's any lack of people who don't like you." Rose was matter of fact about this which added to her credibility.

We both knew Alice had done it but neither of us knew _how._ Thus was the magic and terror of Alice Brandon. She had skills that most of us cannot imagine. I'm soooo going to jump her at the first opportunity.

With the showers out of commission, we had to bird-bath-it at the sinks to get clean before heading to class. Alice, Rose and I were questioned by the principal but we had solid alibis from the time the showers were used last to the time Lauren and Jessica got dyed. They had to stay to finish out the day but they were not happy about it. I think it was secretly the principal's way of getting even for the headaches they caused him.

After school, we met up near the cars to regroup. None of us had questioned Alice or spoken about the incident other than the normal gossip. We'd get it out of her later when we weren't suspects. Lauren and Jessica came storming out which caused massive riots of laughter among our peers.

Lauren's hair was seriously vivid green and red. Her skin had a green cast to it with dark brown splotches from where the dye interacted with her tanner. Jessica was red with brownish patches and what looked like green stripes. She appeared to be a Christmas tiger.

When they walked by us, they both tried to pretend we didn't exist. Alice, however wasn't going to let this opportunity pass up.

"It's not easy being green, is it bitches?"

**EPOV**

Alice is a legend. She won't go into details about how she did it but she did admit to us that she did. Apparently a mixture of powdered food coloring and meat tenderizer works like a charm to dye human skin. Who knew? Apparently Alice did. She had a number of ideas but some of them could have been dangerous so they were nixed.

I know for a fact that she's planning something for Jacob Black but she won't let me in on it.

"You're the first one they'd suspect, Edward. I need you to have complete plausible deniability. I promise, it'll be epic. I may need you and the others to be my alibi but I've got the rest covered." I'm a little frightened by the gleam in her eye. I just hope we don't have to visit Alice in jail. We did find out she planned more for Lauren and Jessica but we managed to talk her out of any more big retaliation given the suspicion already on us all.

We are headed to LaPush tonight for a cookout with some of the families there. Dad has been volunteering some and we've worked with a lot of the guys so we're on good terms. I was a bit nervous about Jacob trying to corner Bella again, but Charlie made sure he knew not to come near her. I think he's got Jacob on the short list for Bella's stalker but is having trouble coming to terms with the possibility. He and Jacob's Dad, Billy, have been friends for years. Ironically, Billy told him to give Bella a pat on the back for standing up for herself. I'm guessing Sam told him the real story, so he wasn't swayed by Jacob's bias.

We were all also going to be on guard since it was an outdoor gathering and Bella would be more vulnerable. I'm pretty sure someone will even be going to the bathroom with her all evening so she's likely to want to strangle us all but at least she'll be safe. Alice disappeared for about 90 minutes before we left but did so quietly so that no one but Jasper, Bella and I noticed. I swear she's half ninja or something.

We arrived before the sun was set and managed to get set up while the men lit the fire. It was a fun event with lots of laughs and good food. Sam's wife, Emily was spending a lot of time with the girls in the kitchens. She, Bella, Alice and Rose had been shut up in her kitchen for about an hour working on some side dishes so it was a relief to be able to lay eyes on my girl again. I get antsy if she's out of my sight somewhere like this no matter who is with her.

Billy suggested a storytelling time which we all enthusiastically agreed to at once. Jacob, Sam and one of Sam's friends went to the Black residence to get some of the old fashioned instruments they liked to use with the stories. We were in a clearing in front of the house, so we all heard the sudden shouting and laughter. Everyone went to investigate but Jacob was blocking the door.

"No. This is ridiculous. I want them arrested for breaking and entering! It was Cullen and the Chiuaua!" He was ranting so much he actually spat on several people at the front.

"What is going on, son?" Billy had made it over and just looked concerned. Jacob suddenly lurched forward as Sam and his friend came out with a box. He tried to stop them but a couple of other guys held him back. His eyes rolled wildly in his head while he fought against them.

"Well, it seems Jacob here has a secret." Oh God….this was going to be good. Sam was having a hard time speaking so his friend Paul spoke up.

"Ahem…we went in to find the instruments and found…and…and…." He too was laughing hard enough to be bent over.

"SPIT IT OUT!" Billy was tired of the teasing pace.

"We found a box of toys." He turned the box over which had Jacob screaming denials and curses hysterically. Inside was what looked like fur. There was some leather and it looked like glossy pages like a magazine. Charlie wandered over and picked up a magazine only to choke on a sip of beer at the front and drop it.

**_FLUFFY LOVIN: Furry Fun!_**

On the front were two people having sex in what looked like giant panda and rabbit costumes. I looked back at the pile of fur next to the magazine and realized it must be a costume.

"Oh…" Rose was snorting so loudly I'm sure they heard her in the next county. Bella's shoulders were shaking but she was mainly staring in horror at the costume. Jasper just looked horrified.

"Isn't that against nature or something? I mean, a panda couldn't really get it on with a rabbit, right?" We all looked at him like he was nuts but he just shrugged. "You try to make sense of that fuckery."

"That's not mine. I swear. It was them…they planted it!" Jacob was swearing and pointing at Alice and I in anger. I vaguely heard some weird noises and was trying to ignore him to figure out what it was.

"Is that…baa-ing?" Oh God. Bella was right…it sounded like…

"Sheep?" Several of us shouted it at once before taking off to the back yard. The noises appeared to be coming from a large work-shed. I saw a couple of guys carrying Billy's chair over so I figured it must be Jacob's space if Billy can't get here on his own.

Jacob was screaming pleas to leave it alone and not look. It wasn't helping him look innocent at all. Sam walked over and lifted the garage style door to reveal quite a stunning sight.

The garage floor had sod laid all around the car that was parked there. The car itself was painted a bright garish pink with a rainbow down the side. The license plate said FURLUVR. That wasn't even the most astonishing part. There were six chickens, one pig and two sheep all with ribbons around their necks that had their names on it.

"Candi? Bambi? Layla?" Sam was reading out loud. "DWIGHT?" Oh shit…that was too…

"Bwa-ah-ah-ah-ah…" The laughter went on for a very, very long time. Jacob was screaming and kicking at things and ranting about his car. I had seen it before with the rust spots and striped paint so he should be grateful for one color and decent paint quality….

"Ahem…" Billy was starting to get it under control again. "Son, is there anything you want to talk to me about?" This just set Jacob off again.

"IT WAS THAT LITTLE MONSTER AND CULLEN! THEY WANT TO MAKE ME LOOK BAD IN FRONT OF BELLA!" We all just scoffed.

"We don't need to do anything to make you look bad to Bella. You've already done it on your own. And Edward has been with the men since we arrived. I was with Emily and the girls in the kitchen so we didn't have any time to do this. Plus, I don't do farm animals." Alice made her defense so convincing that even I was half-sure she was innocent and I _knew_ she had done it. This set Jacob off again so badly that he was led off by a couple of Sam's friends to cool down.

"Alice Mary Brandon." Charlie had been conferring with Sam off to the side. Now, I'm pretty sure Charlie wouldn't actually throw Alice in jail but she had broken into a house and a garage and "damaged" property with paint. And who knows where she got live animals?

"Yeah Dad?" She's good…

"I don't know how and I don't know when but I do know you have a hand in this. Tell me who else is involved and we can make this go easier." Charlie was bending down to her height to interrogate our little criminal. Sam couldn't do it as he was still having trouble keeping a straight face.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Dad! I was with the girls all night!" They all nodded emphatically though I could tell Emily was having trouble keeping a straight face.

"_Who_ helped you?" He was really going for bad cop with this.

"I ain't no stool pigeon. You'll never get it out of me, COPPER!" Alice has apparently been possessed by a 20s gangster. I can see Charlie struggling to hold onto his interrogation.

"We can do forensics. I'm sure a fingerprint or hair will turn up." She merely smiled at him angelically with big wide puppy eyes. Sam was gone in another fit of laughter. Charlie was clearly giving up the interrogation but he tried to hold onto his bad cop vibe just a bit more.

"You have a dark gift, Alice Mary Brandon." Charlie's tone was serious but I could see him fighting a smile.

Jacob came storming by and waded into the livestock to check on his precious car.

"Well, whoever did it has fed some people around here for a while. We have eggs and wool and eventually ham!" Billy was seriously having too much fun. I'm pretty sure he feels like Jake deserved it for kissing Bella against her will.

Jacob continued to slam around. He opened the car door to pull out a chicken and accidentally hit the horn.

"I'M A BARBIE GIRL, IN A BARBIE WO-ORLD, LIFE IN PLASTIC…IT'S FANTASTIC!"

The laughter started all over again and continued when Jacob accidentally hit the horn again trying to turn it off.

I think we all learned a very valuable lesson here.

Never, EVER fuck with Alice's family.

**A/N: Again, I am not a scientist so please don't try these pranks at home. Though I wouldn't mind turning a few people green...**


	64. Watching: Flashback

**A/N: Here's a little lemon to start your weekend off right. The chapters that follow are all plot, so this will have to hold you a bit!**

**APOV**

"WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS MY FRIE-ENDS….WE'LL KEEP ON FIGHTING TIL THE END." I was in the zone. There's something so rewarding about a good prank done well. It just makes me feel invincible. I still refused to admit to Dad that I had anything to do with the pranks at Jacob's or the school but I knew he knew the truth. No one does evil revenge schemes like me. I seriously could go into business with this stuff.

It was Saturday evening and we were hanging out at Chez Cullen. I was now dancing around the boys' game room and singing happily. Edward and Jasper both seemed to be looking at me with a bit of fear which wasn't a bad thing. Every woman should give their man or men a taste of their revenge skills early on to show them how important it is to stay on our good side. A little healthy fear among lovers is a good thing in my book. They certainly won't cross me on anything important now…

I should write this shit down so others can benefit from my genius.

"ALICE!"

"Sheesh B. You don't have to yell." She shot me a totally frustrated look.

"We're getting ready to choose a damn movie, you lunatic. Sit down and give valuable feedback, please." Oooo….she's sexy when she gets that serious face like that.

"Ok." I plopped on the couch next to Jasper who was lounging with Edward. Rose and Em had claimed the love seat and a blanket which means smexy times were coming their way. Hmm…we need blankets too. I hopped back up. "I'm getting more blankets. Choose whatever as long as it's not from the black and white era."

I set off for supplies.

**EmPOV**

Saa-weet. There is something so fun about having naughty under the blanket fun times in a room full of people. At least here it was just the four "secret lovers" with me and Rosie. We had ended up choosing a horror movie, so Rosie was snuggling up to me every few minutes to hide her face. Excellent.

I leaned down and kissed her neck a little before pulling back. The key is to get it started slow with teasing touches to lure her in to some public shenanigans…or semi-public, whatever.

Apparently I was behind the times though because Rosie just turned and started to kiss me full on with tongue and stuff. I happily engaged in some tonsil hockey with my girl while trying to cop a feel of boobie on the sly. She let me which I thought meant fun times ahead but she had other ideas. She broke away and leaned up to whisper very quietly.

"Ok, so I'm feeling exceptionally naughty, Baby." SCORE! "Let's pretend to be asleep."

Uh…what? How is that naughty business? My pout must have clued her in to my disappointment.

"Well, you know how we always fooled around when girls fell asleep on movie night?" Oh…she's not suggesting… "Would it make me a horrible person if I kinda wanted to watch what our four besties get up to if they think we're asleep?"

Ok, so this is kind of a moral dilemma. I was having an "Angel Emmett vs. Devil Emmett" moment here. Angel Emmett said it's wrong to purposefully watch people having smexy times when they aren't aware you're watching. Devil Emmett said that our boy-loving quota is hardly ever filled so it would be great to have some visual stimulation on that end as well as seeing some lesbian love action which is always good. Angel Emmett piped back up and said that it's wrong to put your friends getting it on in your spank bank. Devil Emmett just asked if we would care if they spanked it to our sex…and there's my answer.

"Nope. I'm in. Lay back down and watch the movie and I'll spoon you from behind. We'll close our eyes for a while and then see what happens." She grinned at me and gave me a kiss before getting into position.

We both pretended to watch for a bit but then I closed my eyes. After about ten minutes of even breathing, I started to hear smacking sounds. Ooo…kissies. I opened my eyes a bit and looked towards the couch eagerly. Oh fuck me…

Bella and Alice were making out slowly. Alice was curled into Bella's side and their hands were under the blanket. I could see little movements at first but then Alice's hand started to knead Bella's tit! Their kiss broke off so they could breathe which prompted Alice to start kissing down Bella's neck hungrily. Sooooo fucking sexy…

Next to them, Edward and Jasper were kissing as well. Fuck…guy kissing is sexy. Edward's hands were running up and down Jasper's back in slow strokes. I could see their tongues peaking out a bit with every break of lips. Edward's hand actually pushed into the back of Jasper's pants and grabbed his pert ass. Oh damn…Jasper's hand stroked straight down Edward's chest and onto the _very_ large bulge in his jeans. Fuck me sideways that boy was BIG!

I saw some fumbling with Edward's hands a few seconds before he pushed Jasper back on the couch and pulled the blanket up. The metallic sound of a zipper being undone seemed to echo over to me but neither of them stopped kissing. I watched with rapt attention as the area above their crotches began to move under the blanket. They were jerking each other off with us in the room supposedly asleep!

Alice had actually moved down and had her mouth on B's boob and appeared to be sucking through her clothes. Another zipper sounded and Bella actually shifted up a second to adjust. Was Alice pulling her pants down? Oh fuck…Bella yanked Alice's head up and started to kiss her deeply again while she used her other hand to push Ali's skirt up her thighs slowly. She quickly yanked the blanket across her legs before she reached her groin. Damn…I wanted to SEE!

I looked back at the boys only to realize that I couldn't see Edward at all. Oh my GOD! Jasper had his hand on a large bump in the blanket that appeared to be moving up and down rhythmically over his lap. He was stroking the moving part so sweetly. I think Edward is actually sucking Jasper's cock! Jasper's head was thrown back but his eyes flicked back and forth between the movement in his lap and the girls whose hands were obviously moving in a forward and back motion. They were rubbing each others' pussies while they kissed continuously. I nearly whimpered out loud.

Rose suddenly pushed her ass back towards my cock. Her hand reached back and towards my groin area so I quickly lifted the waist of my track pants and guided her hand in so she could jerk me. In return, I stuck my hand down the front of her jeans and found her drenched in moisture. She was so fucking turned on watching this shit. Our movements were very subdued but it didn't matter at all. This was easily the most erotic experience I'd ever had.

Whoa…Bella and Alice just stood up quickly and were beckoning the boys to follow them. Jasper tapped Edward's head and he suddenly appeared above the blanket with a pouty face. Jazz just nodded at the girls and Edward quickly caught on and helped Jasper cover a bit. When Edward went to stand, his cock was actually poking out of the top of his boxer briefs! He must be bigger than me if he can stand that high. Jesus. They all went out the door silently and seconds later Edward's door shut.

"Fuck me. That was the hottest fucking thing…" Rose was wild with lust. She lifted her hips and tore her jeans down to her thighs before turning back to the front and pulling my cock forward to meet the crease in her thighs. With one move, she lifted her leg and rested it on mine and pushed back. I slipped inside quickly with a happy sigh.

"So tight like this…" She was really fucking tight! I began to thrust shallowly at a fast pace. We were both too worked up for this to last long. She pushed her ass back at me every single time I pushed forward so that I was burying myself in her pussy deeply. We began to pant and I knew she'd come soon. I reached around and began to rub her clit furiously which was all she needed. She clenched around me and came on my cock in a gush of fluid. The pulsing of her hot warmth milked my own climax from me immediately.

We came down from our highs slowly. After a few minutes, she managed to turn around and kiss me sweetly.

"So, how pervy would you say we are?" She had a wicked light in her eyes.

"Oh…we're totally bent but at least we know we like to watch. That was…unf." Man, I never thought watching other people have sex in person would be such a huge turn on for me. "I think we're like voyeurs or something but I don't care. That was hot!"

She giggled happily and just snuggled into me closer. We were no closer to deciding what to do about our attraction but at least we knew that it wasn't awkward to see them having sex!


	65. Crickets & Feelings: Flashback

**A/N: These next few chapters are all plot and storyline so if you're looking for lemons, you won't find them. If you want story though, this is where things start to come clear...**

**CharliePOV**

"Do you think I should be concerned about Alice's ability to plan such elaborate revenge schemes? I mean, the girl broke a number of laws but there was _no_ evidence. It's freaky!" I was ranting but thankfully Esme was being a tolerant listener despite her laughing husband. I had met up with her and Carlisle at the diner for a late lunch. It was Monday afternoon and I was still in awe of Alice's prank on Jacob. I mean the showers at school which we all _know_ she did as well were brilliant but the use of live animals was a whole new level of scary. I did see the Mallory girl at the store yesterday and had to restrain myself until I was in my cruiser because she was still green. I think her mother saw me laughing hysterically in my car though…whoops.

"I can't believe I missed that. I lost it so completely when Carlisle called to tell me that I had to explain a lot of the details to an Oscar winning performer when I started to pour out tears and hysterical laughter. He was quite impressed and I think he got some ideas from it to use on a costar." Esme hadn't been with us at the cook out since she had a meeting in California that day. She was still snickering out loud at the memory. "Uh…speaking of that…he saw Bella's mantel and stair banister in my pictures of the house that I use for elite clients and is basically determined to commission her to make a new mantel for his house overseas."

I sigh because I don't like the idea of Hollywood big shots pursuing my child even if it is on an artistic level. But, she's brilliant and intriguing so I better get used to it.

"Well, you'll have to ask her…though if he wants to meet her, I want armed guards." Dude is a man-whore if the gossip the dispatchers like to read is true at all.

"I don't blame you. I get possessive whenever Esme meets with that type of client." Danger Carlisle… "Not that I don't trust you sweetheart, but you're so beautiful, anyone would fall for you." Nice save…sorta.

"Uh huh…shut up Carlisle." She was hiding a smile as she said it so he's ok. "So, the school is hosting a fundraiser tomorrow night for the Winter Carnival in December. Will you be working or are you chaperoning like us?"

"Working. We're making sure the kids are safe and sound there. I know that Edward, Jasper and Emmett are prepared to stay glued to Bella's side so I'm not too worried about her being in danger. Alistair has also volunteered to shadow her to make sure she's ok, but I'm a bit concerned at the level of interest he has for her, so I told him to stay on the sidelines." He's a little too intrigued by my baby girl and a little too resentful of her boyfriend for my tastes. Imagine if he knew she also had two other partners...are they partners or mates or what? I'll need to ask Sue.

"I'll be there too, so we'll keep watch as well. We're baking a ton of goodies together at our house this afternoon but we'll have to banish the boys so they don't eat them all. I know she is heading home this evening to put together her casseroles for the pot luck as well, so I think we're all covered on donations. I did put a couple of pieces of memorabilia up for the silent auction so that's covered as well." Esme appears to be ticking off items on a list in her head. I can't get over that they both treat me as part of a parenting team now rather than just a friend. It's cool because we all know that our kids are loved and cared for regardless of which parent is around just then.

Esme suddenly starts ducking and hiding behind the booth. "Ugh…duck. Karen Newton and Lori Mallory are here."

_"I mean it's just ridiculous that his kids can get away with murder but the rest of ours get hauled in for questioning because his daughter is a slut who plays with all the boys' hearts." _Karen Newton was talking about my child. I was halfway up when Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder to push me back in my seat.

"Not worth it. The people who matter know that Bella is a good girl. She's just bitter that Bella wouldn't look twice at Mike and you won 't have some wild affair with her." What? Carlisle nods at my confused look. "From what I hear, she isn't exactly a faithful wife." Really? Interesting.

_"I know. My daughter is physically damaged but the school won't do anything to stop it. They're saying that those slutty girls were in class the whole time. I think a few of the teachers are in on it. My girl says that coach always favors Renee's little bitch of a girl who pretends to be so innocent. Lauren says that everyone knows they're having an affair." _Oh really, Mrs. Mallory? That's not what anyone who is a normal color has been saying.

I just now notice that Esme is cussing at Carlisle to let her out but he's not moving an inch. She suddenly gets an unholy gleam in her eye before she pulls out her cell and starts dialing.

"Who are you calling, Es?" He looks slightly afraid. Esme wouldn't hire a hit man or anything, right? Uh….

"I'm calling a pro. Those bitches are going down." Oh shit. How does she even know a hit man? "Alice?" Carlisle and I can do nothing but stare at each other in fear. I'm kinda wishing it was the hit man instead….

**BPOV**

"Bella, where should I put this punchbowl?"

I sighed a little on the inside but tried to keep my exasperation hidden.

"Please put it over on the drinks table with the other beverage containers, Mike. Thank you." I heard Edward snickering under his breath and leveled an evil glare at him after the Newt wandered off. "You could be more helpful in keeping him from asking stupid questions."

"But I enjoy it when he looks ridiculous." His amused drawl had me holding back giggles. Jasper walked up looking frustrated.

"I still don't have a clue what Alice was doing yesterday afternoon. I do know she just called to thank her animal man." We all shared a confused look.

"Uh…animal _man_ or animal _guy_?" I lowered my voice to a whisper.

"Animal guy, I think. Why?" Jasper still looked lost.

"That's who she said she got the sheep from." The matching "oh shit" looks from both boys was pretty comical but I was too focused on worry to bother laughing. "Let's just leave it as we never heard anything, just in case she did something crazy."

"Deal." They said it in unison right as Mike the Pest walked up.

"What's the deal?" I shot Edward an irritated glance but turned a tolerant gaze on Mike.

"Nothing. Jasper and Edward need help with the tables on that side of the room. Can you guys work together to get it all set?" He looked like I had kicked his puppy.

"I'd rather stay and help you." I lost patience when he tried to look all suave right at the same time two other people called me from different spots in the room.

"Well _I'd _rather you do something helpful!" Mike looked shocked but turned to walk away immediately.

Edward was way too damn gleeful at my rudeness and grabbed me to kiss me deeply but I stopped him which was a first in our entire relationship. He looked hurt but I held firm.

"I'm not going to celebrate being mean to someone, Edward." I turned and walked away to answer several of the questions being thrown at me by eager classmates.

**EPOV**

Well, the fundraiser was a rousing success but I was not into it at all. Bella was still a bit miffed at me for trying to kiss her after she burned Newton earlier. I get it but I'm hate that I disappointed her. She had been swamped with people asking for decorating help the whole time until the event began. They figure if they have a professional caliber artist, they may as well use her skills. I was now browsing the silent auction items bored out of my mind. There were a few decent things there but I was having a hard time getting interested at all.

"Stop looking like you're being punished forever, Edwina." Rose sidled up to me with a grin. "She's over it by now, I'm sure. You're going to irritate each other and fight. It'll happen in e_very_ relationship." I knew what she was trying to say.

"I know. I just feel bad for disappointing her when she was busy. Did you find anything else out about Alice?" She glanced at me out of the corner of her eye. She has dirt.

"Well, Mrs. Newton was apparently _very_ tired today at work and Lauren looked like death had warmed over as well. I don't know what that means but I have a feeling we'll find out." She grinned evilly. I swear our women are terrifying. And now I'm counting Rose as one of our women…what does that mean?

"Guys!" Emmett had somehow managed to sneak up on us despite his bulk. "I think we're going to get the dirt on what Mama Bear and Mini-evil were up to yesterday." It was driving us all crazy so I knew he had to be dying of curiosity. He hates being in the dark.

Mrs. Newton ran in looking completely harassed and exhausted. She ran right up to Mrs. Mallory and Mrs. Stanley and started talking loudly.

"I can't believe we've been infested with crickets! So far, you're the only other family I've heard that have the problem, Lori. What is going on? They chirped all damn night and all day nonstop." She was pulling at her own hair. We all tried desperately to hold ourselves still so we wouldn't end up giving away our knowledge of their issues with our laughter.

"I know. No one slept at our house last night. The exterminator came and sprayed but they came back this afternoon. Did you guys get sprayed yet?" Lori Mallory's make-up was messy to the point of looking clownish in her mania.

"YES! But they came back too! Do you think they're those genetically modified bugs or something?" Mrs. Newton looked completely nuts just then. Alice sidled up to us so quietly we were surprised to hear her voice.

"No. They just got replaced after the exterminator had left and will be again if it can be managed." Her words were quiet enough that no one else could have heard but our laughter was certainly loud enough to get some notice. Thankfully we just looked like a bunch of kids sharing a joke.

We split up to look more inconspicuous and Alice wandered along with me at the auction table for a bit so that we could look more innocent. "Ooo…a bow and arrows from Newton's Outfitters…we should get this and play Hunger Games on the weekends."

My look of terror at the thought of an armed Alice must have shown clearly. I know with certainty that Alice would beat any of us in a survival game. She's a ruthless little beast. Jasper actually choked on his soda after he heard her idea.

"Well then, maybe we could dress Bella as Buffy and have some _fun_." And now we're all on board. As long as Alice wasn't armed, it's all good. I bid much higher than the others on the bow and arrow set and was actually kind of excited because it was a modern one with a pulley system and stuff. If nothing else, we could try some target shooting.

I felt small arms wrap around my waist and sighed happily to know that Bella wasn't mad at me anymore. I turned and kissed her forehead before grabbing her hand.

"Crickets?" It was an innocent sounding query but her quirked lips and pointed look at Alice made it clear she had figured it out. "How…unfortunate for them..."

Alice smiled demurely at her before grabbing her hand and dragging Bella over to the cookies and drinks. I saw her grab a bottle of lemonade with a B on it that she must've labeled earlier. She was a sucker for lemonade and always chose it when she could. Alice must've said something really funny because Bella started to choke a bit and had to guzzle her drink down in big gulps. Alice grabbed it and swallowed the last little bit after laughing hard herself.

"We're lucky bastards, aren't we Edward?" Jasper slapped my back hard before walking over to Emmett and Rose who were with our parents. Charlie wandered back over to me with a grin.

"Have you heard about that cricket infestation?" He sounded shocked but I could see a bit of pride in his eyes. We both just watched Mrs. Newton and Mrs. Mallory blather back and forth looking wild.

"Should one of us follow the girls to the bathroom?" They were making their way to the door arm in arm.

"Alistair will follow them. He said he'd be on it." Charlie had made sure they'd be safe here. He grunted suddenly and I followed his gaze to the entrance where Jacob suddenly turned and walked back out. "I don't want to think my old friend's son is responsible for this shit with Bells but his temper is a bit of a concern."

"I've never liked him but then again, I'm her boyfriend so I won't like any boy that drools over her or tries to kiss her." He smiled at my answer.

I suddenly started to feel anxious for no reason. Charlie noticed my unease and gave me a curious look. I shrugged but the feeling was getting more intense.

"What is it, son?" I was distracted but I still noticed that it felt great that he called me 'son'.

"A weird feeling is all…I just have an urgent need to lay eyes on Bella for some reason." He didn't tell me I was a fool or anything but actually looked suddenly serious.

"Let's find her."

The feeling was getting worse and worse. Please be ok, Baby.


	66. Seek & Find: Flashback

**A/N: More story for you...please remember this is fiction and as I'm not a doctor, some of my details and such may be inaccurate.**

**BPOV**

Alice and I were getting cookies when she suddenly turned to me and started looking around in the air. I had unfortunately taken a bite of cookie when I realized she was looking above Lauren's head.

"I'm just keeping an eye out for the flying monkeys." Her cheeky smile sealed my fate with the cookie as I choked on a laugh.

I managed to grab my lemonade bottle and chug it quick enough to dislodge the unfortunate cookie crumbs. I continued to drink down until I only had a few swallows left. Alice grabbed it from me and finished it after ending her own crazy giggle fit. We both saw Jacob across the room looking at us but neither of us wanted a run in with him just then.

"Let's head to the ladies, B. It's time for me to tinkle." I snorted at her old-lady terminology but gamely walked out arm in arm with her. I was actually feeling really warm and out of it suddenly so I was glad to be heading to more open air.

"Wow…is it warm in here?" Alice's voice sounded kinda far away. We were nearing the bathrooms but I suddenly didn't think I could make it. Alice actually stumbled into the wall out of the blue.

"Aaaallll…" Was that my voice? It was like that teacher in Charlie Brown. Alice was on the ground against the wall holding her head. Was she hurt?

Arms grabbed me from behind with no warning. I knew it wasn't Edward but I couldn't seem to scream or move to fight them off. Everything was so fuzzy that I had no idea where I was anymore. I can't seem to feel anything…

"Wha?"

"Shut up, bitch. You never even bothered to think about me did you?" The voice was sort of familiar but I was having trouble hearing anything normally. I couldn't see or move and felt like I was falling deeper and deeper into a hole.

"Heeeeehhll…."

"Shut up." The arms suddenly shoved me down to the ground and started to grab at my body roughly.

I knew this was bad but I was having trouble fighting. At the last second, an image of my family swam to the surface so I used every single ounce of energy in my body to reach back and claw with my hand. I must've hit flesh because the person started cussing again and something hard hit my face and ribs.

I thought I heard voices but I had fallen too far into whatever pit this was and couldn't seem to answer anyone anymore.

**EPOV**

"Something is really wrong, Charlie." We were on our way out the doors now. I saw Jasper and Dad looking at us in concern but just waved them both over without stopping.

"We need to find Alice and Bella. NOW." Charlie managed to get this message across so we all were on the same page. Rose and Em had joined us as well so we split into groups and took off.

"They were headed to the bathrooms probably so let's go to the nearest one." I started to turn down that corridor but Rose grabbed me.

"The girls' toilets are broken here. We need the next one over." We took off running but this hallway was dimmer. I was praying this was some stupid superstition and our girls would just tease me for being overprotective.

A small form on the side of the dim hallway had my heart freezing in my chest.

"ALICE!" I ran up with the others in tow. She was unconscious and had a bleeding cut on her little head. The empty lemonade bottle was next to her on the ground. Bella was nowhere near her and I knew that Alice wouldn't Bella out of her sight if she was able to stop it. I wanted to make sure Alice was ok but Bella was still out there possibly with her stalker, so Em and Rose dropped to tend to Alice while we went tearing off searching for Bella.

"BELLA!" I heard Dad and Charlie come in the hall behind us and realized that Dad would tend to Alice so my entire focus was now on finding Bella.

The door at the end of the hall was open a crack, so I ran forward and out into the night. I looked from side to side desperately before Jasper and I split to go in each direction. I nearly stepped on her in the darkness.

Bella was lying in the grass unconscious. She was disheveled but still breathing. I screamed loudly for help and pretty soon Charlie and Jazz ran up. Dad came soon after and began tending to Bella's prone body.

"What's wrong with her? Is Alice ok? What can we do?" I was frantic. Jasper had his arm locked around me in a vise grip. Charlie was kneeled next to me stroking Bella's hair and calling for her to wake up.

"Alice is ok. She's been drugged, I believe and seems to have hit her head but her pulse isn't too low. The ambulances are on the way. Bella's been hit in the face and her clothes are messed up. How long was she unaccounted for?" Her clothes were disheveled. Oh God.

"Less than five minutes….they looked fine when we last saw them just a few minutes ago. How could it have taken effect that fast?" Charlie was now focused on looking at Bella's body to assess her state. Less than five minutes to ditch Alice and get Bella to privacy means that he probably didn't have time to…

"I don't know but Bella's pulse is v_ery _low. We need the ambulance now." I knocked them all out of the way without even realizing what I was doing and grabbed her up to run to the parking lot to meet the ambulance. I heard Charlie calling orders to the men but was so focused on Bella's unconscious form in my arms that it was all a fuzzy background sound.

The medics saw me coming and hopped to attention immediately. Dad was not far behind and had begun to shout orders to them frantically. I didn't want to put her down though.

"Son, we need to get to her. I have to check her vitals continuously. I'll be with her the whole time, I promise." I relinquished my little love to the professionals and dropped to my knees as they loaded her up and took off right before they loaded Alice into the second ambulance.

I watched both vehicles speed out with sirens blaring as they carried most of my heart with them.


	67. Waiting: Flashback

**A/N: Please note this is fiction so the medical details may not be accurate.**

**CharliePOV**

I paced back and forth over and over again without slowing or stopping once. I couldn't stop or I'd go stark raving mad. We were stuck in the waiting room while they worked on our girls. Edward was nearly hysterical so we had at least ended up in a private waiting area so he could pace and growl all he wanted. Poor Jasper was staring into space with a lost look on his face while Em had a sobbing Rose on his lap and was rocking her as he cried too. Esme was rubbing Jasper's back and trying to be strong but her own tears were continuous and causing her small form to shake.

It's been nearly half an hour since they brought them in but we've only heard that Carlisle and the other docs were still working. My second in command was running the show at the school, so I knew he would make sure the other kids were ok. Emmett had actually had the foresight to grab Bella's lemonade bottle and hand it to the medics to bring in with them, so we were hoping they'd be able to tell us what they were given.

I kept trying desperately to think only as a cop but my mind wouldn't let go of the fact that my baby and my second child who's been a part of my family for over ten years were behind those doors because someone wanted to hurt them. I should've kept them safe but he somehow got to them anyways. How though? We had people watching everywhere. Wait…

"Where was Alistair?" It was the first words I'd spoken in a long while. Edward suddenly stopped his manic pacing and hair pulling long enough to look at me in shock.

"We never saw him. Could he have done this? Or do you think he's hurt somewhere?" I wished I had answers for the kid but I was lost too.

"Well, he actually did get hurt." Mark was standing in the doorway looking grim. Things at the school must be contained. "He had a bump on the head and woke up in a janitor's closet with young Mike Newton. They just brought them in but both were conscious and able to tell us that they were headed down the hall separately when they got hit from behind." Damn.

"They'll be ok?" I was running though a million scenarios in my mind but vaguely heard him answer in the affirmative. Another deputy ran in suddenly.

"We went to the lab to rush the results on the drink. It was a very high dose of a date rape drug. Either the person didn't care about how quickly it could kill her or they didn't know how much to use. The doc has the name to try to counteract it." Oh God…if they used too much…

"How fast?" Edward's voice was choked. "How fast could it…"

"We don't know that, Edward. I'm sure your Dad will bring us all news soon. I'll head back over now Chief. Most of the families have responded to questioning easily. Mrs. Newton threw a fit when her kid was found but has calmed down enough to be able to answer." I sighed but nodded at them to head out. They needed to be where they could be useful. All we could do here is wait.

**JPOV**

I should've seen that they weren't right, shouldn't I? I mean, our loves were both drugged but we didn't see any difference when they were walking out. How did this happen? We've been so careful.

Edward suddenly dropped next to me and leaned against my arm with a loud sob. I knew he'd break soon. The night has wrecked us all but unlike the rest of us, he hasn't broken yet. I had done my share of crying right away so I was expecting him to lose it anytime now. I put an arm around him and held on tight. Mom was sitting on my other side rubbing my back and now Edward's head in long strokes but I could hear her sobbing too.

I felt Edward shift and realized that Rose had come to perch on his lap and hug him. Emmett likewise dropped down in front of my knees and leaned back to support us all. We just sat and waited together.

**EPOV**

Forty-five fucking minutes. It's been 45 minutes since we got here but we're still in the dark. I keep imagining a thousand different ways I could've changed the outcome tonight but none of them were sticking long in my brain. I felt disjointed and lost. There was a gaping hole in my chest where my heart should be that just ached with every breath, move or thought.

"Carlisle!" Charlie's exclamation had us all jumping up and rushing the door. Dad looked tired and stressed but tried to appear calm. He had another doctor with him who also looked tense.

"Ok, this is Dr. Josephson who has been treating the girls. As they are family to me, it was necessary to have another doctor involved. I've been with them both though, so don't worry." He gestured to the other doctor to speak.

"Alice seems to have gotten a much smaller concentration of the drug than Bella. I know from what you've told your father, boys, that she only had one drink out of the bottle when they retrieved it, so that is probably why. She's been stabilized and will wake up within a couple of hours, most likely." He tensed a bit before continuing. "This means that Bella ingested far more of the drug than she should have for her body size. The dose would have been lethal had she gone without treatment for even minutes more."

I felt like I couldn't breathe…_lethal_…

"As it is, we had to use a number of medications to raise her pulse and counteract the effects of the drug. We were able to flush her system well but her heart did stop briefly. She responded to our treatments right away though so it was only a matter of seconds." Her heart stopped…she…she…

"Oh GOD!" Charlie was sliding down the wall.

"We've got her heavily monitored now and will keep her in ICU for a few hours until her vitals are more stable. We should be able to move her to critical care later in the night so you can sit with her. I think she'll make a full recovery but we just need to see if the drug has caused any permanent damage." He was trying to be cautious in his prognosis, I get that, but I needed to know if she'd get better.

"Dad?" I stared at the man who has always had answers for me.

"We think she'll be fine, son but it's not certain until she wakes up. It could take her a while to come back fully enough to be cognizant of her surroundings so we'll have to be patient. In the meantime, you should all be able to visit in pairs, ok?" He walked up and pulled both Jazz and I into a hug before grabbing Charlie and helping him up.

And now, we wait some more.

**APOV**

Guh…what the hell? Am I swimming? Everything looks fuzzy and I can't really hear so maybe I'm under the water? Huh…sinking…

I start to wake up again and everything is slightly clearer. I can hear Jasper and Edward and Rose but can't tell what they're saying.

"Ssshhh…It's ok, sweetheart." A warm hand brushes my head as I sink back down.

The next time awareness comes, I can actually hear what's being said around me.

"It's been 8 hours…shouldn't she wake up for real soon?" Emmett sounded scared. What is going on?

"Huh?" Granted it wasn't a very dramatic first word for whatever this situation is but I really couldn't seem to form anything more complex.

"Alice? Baby?" Jasper was leaning over me with a hopeful smile. His eyes are so pretty…

"Pretty."

"You're prettier but thanks, sweetie. How are you feeling?" His eyes were red and tired looking. I suddenly realized that Edward wasn't here and neither was Bella. I could see Em, Rose, Esme and Dad but not the other two.

"Where're Bella and Edward?" I was actually having an easier time forming words with each minute that passed but my voice was still hoarse. Esme cradled my head in her arms as she gave me some water to help the process along further. "What happened?"

"What's the last thing you remember?" Dad had my hand and was rubbing it in between both of his.

"Uhh…" Let's see…I aced my math test and then… "Crickets!" I had gone to put more crickets in the Newton and Mallory houses. I saw Dad's mustache twitch in a smile.

"Do you remember the fundraiser?" Uhh…yeah…

"Were we talking about Buffy?" Both adults looked lost but Jasper nodded a bit.

"Yeah, Baby." Ok…it all got fuzzy then…there was a dark hallway and then I lost my balance.

"I fell…the hallway was dark and it was warm…" Dad looked shocked.

"I'm surprised you remember that. You and Bella were drugged. Someone put something in her lemonade bottle and you got a small dose." Drugged? But…

"WHERE IS BELLA?" The monitor beside my bed started going haywire so I wasn't surprised to see Carlisle rush in but he sure was surprised to see me sitting up.

"ALICE!" He ran over and turned off the monitor before kissing my head.

"Where are they?" The others exchanged looks. I was starting to panic.

"Bella was given a much higher and very dangerous dose of the drug. She was also dragged outside and has some bruising. We found you all within a few minutes of your leaving the cafeteria and were able to get help quickly enough to save her life. It was close, honey…we almost lost her, but she's alive and down in the ICU. Edward is sitting with her now. We're taking turns." Dad was rubbing my hand and arm soothingly as he explained but I was still freaking out.

"How close?" Carlisle answered because Esme and Dad were too upset to speak.

"Very. We had to do CPR once, sweetheart but she's getting stronger with every minute. Her vitals have picked up and we think she'll wake up within the next few hours. You've been awake a number of times but the drug was making its way through your system so you won't remember. We had to use adrenaline and other means on Bella but her body needs time to adjust before she wakes."

"She'll be fine, right?" Esme was brushing my hair soothingly but she did manage to answer this time through her tears.

"They think so but they want to make sure that there are no permanent complications. We're all waiting now but I promise to wake you up as soon as she even mumbles or blinks. You may need to sleep a bit more, ok sweetie?" I was crying now so she started to wipe my face with a tissue gently.

"So, we wait?" Everyone nodded. I hate waiting.

**RPOV**

"How did this all get so fucked up?" I was whispering to Emmett in the corner of the room. Jasper was taking a turn with Bella so Edward was sitting there cuddling Alice who kept waking up in a panic every few minutes to ask about Bella. Charlie went to phone Sue back to let her know how we were doing. News had gotten out that Bella was hurt badly by a stalker so we suddenly had press again. Unfortunately, we were going to have to deal with Tanya soon as well. Her boss had seen the coverage and told her to take time to care for her ward so she was coming back here in the morning. Fan-freaking-tastic.

"I don't know. It seems like every time we think things are smoothing out, we end up having some seriously fucked up shit happen." He has such a way with words… "These are our girls, Rosie. I don't think this family could survive without them. I know we both love them but I didn't realize…"

"How much." It was the same for me. Nearly losing two of our group had shined a big old spotlight on a few things for both of us. We definitely didn't just love the four of them as friends. There was more to it and we'd need to figure out what to do about that soon. "I know, Em. I see it now, too. We love them…like are _in love_ _with them _all."

"Yeah. We'll have to wait to talk about that shit later though. I don't think Bells will be able to handle this kind of emotional confusion on top of knowing her stalker has turned homicidal or is just a careless moron." His words started to get choked up again. "We could've lost them both…it just makes it clear how much they all mean to me…to us."

"Yep." We sat for a long time quietly until Jasper came back in the room. Charlie left for his shift with Bella instantly. We had to take turns while she was in ICU. Speaking of…

Carlisle walked in with a sort of relieved smile on his face. I sat up so suddenly my elbow jammed into Emmett. I tried to apologize but he just shushed me.

"Well, we'll be moving Bella to a regular room soon. Her vitals are stable. She's even shown some signs of coming around so things are looking up, gang!" Esme flew into his arms as we all started cheering. "We'll let you know when it's time to move. Charlie suggested a double room…"

"YES!" Alice started bouncing which was an odd sight considering her attachment to a number of monitors. One started to teeter over but thankfully Carlisle noticed and was able to grab it while Jasper and Edward tried to still her motions.

"Ok then…we'll all be moving soon." Carlisle was trying to hide his amusement at Alice's antics.

A deputy appeared in the doorway. They were doing crowd control with the photographers downstairs and were keeping watch as well.

"There's a large man here demanding to see his 'little beauties'. He says he's…"

"Family?" Edward smiled slightly. I had called Demetri last night and apparently he didn't waste any time. "His name is Demetri Slavnic. He's a dear friend of ours." The deputy nodded and left to let D into the hallway.

"There you are!" He ran in the room with balloons trailing him like little dust clouds but didn't bother to stop and greet anyone but Alice in the bed. He scooped her into his arms and started crooning to her.

"She's going to be ok, D. I just know it." We all heard her explaining Bella's status to the big guy. It was a seriously cute scene but I knew D must be hurting at the knowledge that Bella came so close to experiencing what he had.

"I couldn't fucking believe it when Rosie called me." He beckoned me over and I crawled onto the bed and into his arms happily_. _He may be a bit of a drama queen, but he does make us feel comfortable and completely safe when we're near him. "In some ways, it's a relief that she won't have to recover from a rape like I did." The doctors are pretty much positive she wasn't assaulted after examining her. "In other ways, it's kind of worse than what happened to me because at least mine was a stranger and a spur of the moment thing. Our little angel is being hunted! That is a whole different trauma to deal with but we'll get through it and make sure she comes out stronger than ever."

He was right though…even from our perspective, the feeling of being watched and stalked was overwhelmingly terrifying. We just have the sideline views though, so I'm sure it's even worse for Bella. They did find some blood under her nails but no scratches on her body meaning she must've scratched her attacker so at least we'll be able to match DNA if they find someone to test.

"Do they have any new leads?" He looked around curiously. Edward and Jasper had gotten a back slap and man hug from D which was awkward with Alice and I still cuddled with him. They both shrugged at his question.

"There were so many people there that it's hard to tell who knew what. They found no fingerprints but the girls' on the bottle though they did find some smudges that seem to indicate whoever it was wore gloves. There were any number of boys there last night. One of Charlie's men who seems to have a thing for Bella was found in a closet with a bump on his head along with one of the boys who had been asking her out for years. They're basically out of the lineup for suspects which leaves a few others who are obvious contenders. Unfortunately it's proving difficult to find physical evidence." Edward was back to being pissed at the world over this which is a feeling I understand. He huffed and clenched his fists as he continued. "Those damn crime shows are making even the most stupid criminals at least somewhat careful. Fucking CSI."

We continued to discuss it all back and forth while we waited for news of Bella's transfer. Carlisle eventually showed up with another doctor and a nurse to usher us out so they could get Alice set up for moving. She'll likely be released this afternoon or tomorrow morning but they just want to be safe for now.

After about a half hour of waiting, we were finally ushered into a bright room. Alice was curled up on Bella's bed all snug and tight and was adamantly refusing to move no matter what the nurse said. Carlisle finally interceded to say that it was about comforting Bella and would be fine. I knew she wanted to argue more but you don't disagree with the chief of staff when it's his family.

Edward and Jasper walked straight over to the bed and leaned on either side of the girls to just be close. I wasn't even aware that I was moving but I was suddenly perched at Bella's feet with Emmett leaning up near her head. We surrounded her in our little cocoon of love and waited for our princess to wake up.


	68. Waking & Waiting

**A/N: We're still in deep with plot so no lemons for a few more chapters. I will promise answers very soon though.**

**BPOV**

What the hell? Did Alice pile every blanket in the place on us or something? I felt like I had a heavy weight pressing me into the bed. I kept trying to shift but couldn't seem to get rid of the heavy feeling.

"Shh….it's ok love. You're safe." I love Edward's voice. It's so smooth and deep like a really good caramel.

Wait…what is Edward doing here? If Charlie finds him sleeping in our bed, we're all dead meat.

"Bells? Baby girl, it's ok. You're safe here with us, now." Whaaaa?

Ok, so if Edward is in bed with us then why does Dad sound relieved? Have I entered into bizarro-world or something?

This is ridiculous. I just need to open my eyes and face it all head on. So, why is opening my eyes so hard?

"She may take some time to come out of it. Her little body has been through an ordeal." Uh…Carlisle is in my bedroom too?

Ok, that makes no sense. I must be somewhere else. Ordeal?

"Oh shit. I'm in the hospital again, aren't I?"

"BELLA!" Whoa…surround sound. I finally managed to pry my eyes open and was a bit startled to see basically my entire family looking down at me with expressions that range from elated to teary.

"What…" I tried to clear my throat but it didn't seem to be helping. Esme came to the rescue with a cup of water. She held the straw to my mouth and let me sip while she brushed my hair with her other hand. I pretty much drained the whole glass before I was able to speak again. "What happened?"

They all looked at each other with solemn expressions. Oh hell, am I dying?

"Am I dying or something?" Shocked gasps greeted my question so I'm going to go with _not_ dying. I'll count that as a win. "What then?"

"Do you remember the fundraiser?" Dad decided to take charge which is a good thing because an Alice or Emmett explanation might have been more than my foggy brain could handle just then.

"Um…yeah, Mrs. Newton and Mallory were talking about crickets." I grinned at bit at the memory. "But after that it's pretty much gone."

"Well, someone drugged your lemonade, sweetheart."

"WHAT?" I was confused.

"Yes. You and Alice left to go to the bathroom after you basically drained your drink. Alice actually drank a few swallows as well but she's all right now." I looked at her in alarm but she smiled a bit and just squeezed my leg. "I think you're wearing off on Edward though because he got one of your 'feelings' and knew something was wrong so less than two minutes after you left, we all set out to find you."

Edward took over. "We found Alice in the hallway unconscious. She had fallen and hit her head but she was mainly out because of the drugs. I noticed the door was open a bit and ran out to look for you. I found you off in the dark. It had only been maybe four minutes since you were in the cafeteria but you were unconscious. You were still dressed though, love."

Oh GOD. I didn't even think of that. I must've looked terrified because Carlisle spoke up.

"Yes, dear. You were examined once you were stabilized and there's no evidence of any sexual assault. You do have a black eye and a number of bruises and will be in some pain for a while. It appears that you fought whoever it was that took you because you had blood under your nails and defensive wounds." I was trying really hard not to lose it but I could feel the tears running down my face. Edward moved to lay behind me and just hold me close. "Whoever put the drugs in your drink must not have known how much to use because they gave you way too much. It was very close, honey, but we brought you back."

Brought me back? I died? Ok, I can't think about that now. It's too much.

The sobbing hit hard and fast. "Who is doing this to me? WHY? What have I done?" Hands patted my body from all directions as everyone rushed to tell me it wasn't my fault. Intellectually, I know that but it's hard to accept when this stuff still keeps happening. Edward just tightened his arms around my body and held on as I sobbed out my confusion, fear and desperation.

**CharliePOV**

I don't know exactly how to help my little girl deal with all of this. It's just so much to understand and live with for anyone but she's already been through more than most. What the fuck is up with whatever deity is up there that they would let all of this shit happen to one of the sweetest people on earth?

As much as I want to beat my fists on the ground and curse God, I know I need to get a grip. Bella is going to need us all at top form. After her crying jag, she finally fell back asleep curled up on Edward's lap with me rubbing her back. She did have one thing to say right before she fell asleep.

"Something else will happen before all of this is over. I feel it in my bones but I also feel it's going to be over sooner rather than later." After that, she drifted off into a restless sleep.

If I had had any doubts about supporting their unconventional relationship, they were gone now. Those kids banded together so intensely that it felt like nothing would break them. Even Em and Rose seemed sort of different with the others. I have a feeling that it won't just be a love story of four with them from now on but a love story of all six. I'll have to ponder that one later.

For now, I'm leaving her in their capable hands so that I can find out what has been learned and discovered about the attack. I managed to dodge the paps downstairs and make it to the station unnoticed. Unfortunately, there were more reporters there.

"CHIEF SWAN! Chief! Mr. Swan!" Gah. Vermin. "Chief Swan, is Bella still alive?"

"Yes, I will answer this once only. Bella is alive and awake now. It was very, _very_ close but we got her to the hospital in time and she will make a full recovery physically. Emotionally it will take time to deal with the trauma of the attack and being stalked. Please, give her and all of us the space we need to heal as a family." I turned tail and walked straight into the station without answering anyone else.

"Chief!" Mark walked up and slapped my shoulder in greeting with a big smile. "She's awake?"

"Yeah. She's confused and overwhelmed but talking and able to understand what happened. You can get her statement tomorrow but it won't help much. She doesn't remember even drinking the lemonade." He sighed but nodded. In cases like these, it's not that surprising. "She did say something worrying though. Right before she fell asleep, she said that it didn't feel quite over yet. She feels like something else will happen. I hate to even think it but she's never wrong."

Mark was aware of Bella's instincts and feelings so he didn't blow this news off. His solemn face told me he was worried as well.

"Well, we've interviewed everyone at the fundraiser and no one saw her drink being tampered with at all. I did talk to Billy about Jacob but he said that the boy was in the lobby as far as he knew. I don't feel like he's our guy though because he was really genuinely upset when he heard she was hurt. Something just feels off, you know?" I did know so I nodded.

"No fingerprints or DNA?" I knew the answer but had to ask anyways.

"No. The DNA from the blood under her nails is going to be very useful if we can get a suspect though." He smacked my back again and walked back to the board where they were pinning up evidence and timelines. A sudden raise in the noise level of the reporters alerted me that someone was coming in the building.

Mr. Newton walked in followed by Detective Marsh from Chicago. Edward's nickname stuck though so I usually call him Bulldog now. He seems to like it.

"Charlie! How is she?" I shook his hand in greeting.

"She's awake. They think she'll recover." He grinned at me in relief.

"Well, I took a couple of days and came out to double check your security system at the house and offer my services. Can I help?" I was glad of his offer and pointed him towards Mark to be filled in right away.

"Charlie, this is awful stuff. A lot of the men in town are willing to help with whatever you need to find this person. It's terrifying for everyone and you know how fond we are of little Bella." Lou Newton was a genuinely good guy. He may have a shrew of a wife and an annoying son, but he was good people.

"Thanks Lou. I'll be sure to let you all know what's going on as we find things out. If you want, Mark will go over some of the details that we can be on the lookout for in the next little while. It may be useful to have other eyes out there looking." He smiled and headed over to join the mini-briefing.

I walked into my office and sat down with a weary sigh. My phone buzzed in my pocket, so I pulled it out and smiled a bit at Sue's name on the screen.

"Hey!"

"Hi yourself. You sound better. Is she awake?" Her voice was like a balm to my nerves. I chatted with Sue about Bella's recovery for a while before digging back into the details of the case to try to find some semblance of a lead.

**EPOV**

I tightened my arms around Bella's little body as she shifted in her sleep again. It was early Wednesday evening and we were all still crowded in Bella's hospital room. Alice had been officially discharged but was still here sleeping in the other bed still. None of us wanted to leave just now. Seeing her big brown eyes open after waiting so many hours was like a miracle to me. Unfortunately, hearing the details had just kind of broken her a bit. I felt the same way but was trying to stay strong for her.

I kept going back in my mind to what she said as she fell asleep. I can't handle the thought of anything else happening to her. It's just so fucking ridiculous that someone as good as Bella has to suffer any of this shit. Ok, that line of thinking makes me want to smash and destroy so I need to calm down.

"We'll protect her." I looked up at Jasper. He was spooning Alice in the other bed. Emmett and Rose were also asleep but on the little sofa near the wall. Something had shifted in all of our relationships during this ordeal. I'm pretty sure there's no stopping whatever is happening between us and our friends but I'm not worried. Life owes us some good, so I'm going to believe that's where it'll come from.

"Yeah. I just…"

"Don't know how much more she can take?" It'll never cease to amaze me how alike we are in the way we think. Jasper really does just get me.

"Exactly. She's the strongest person I know but this is almost too much to bear for anyone. We'll get through it though. Having all of us in this is a bonus. They can't touch her without going through at least one of us first." He nodded and grinned a little. I can tell he's imagining destroying whoever this is with his bare hands. "Something is bugging me about the details though."

"NO. Bad reptile." I looked down to see Bella stirring a bit. Lizards again?

"It's a dream, sweetheart. There are no reptiles here." Apparently she heard me in whatever dreamland she was visiting because she calmed down again. Jasper grinned a bit and just shook his head.

"Boys, I'm going to run home and grab some clothes and such. Do you want me to get you anything?" Mom was grabbing her stuff to leave.

"Fresh clothes. There should be plenty in the laundry room for both of us. Some of Bella's and the others' would be good too." She kissed all of our heads before promising to return soon.

"Knock knock." Bulldog stuck his head in the door.

"Hey! I didn't know you were in town!" I held out a hand but couldn't get up from under Bella. He waved me off and crossed to peer down at her.

"I heard what happened and came out to lend a hand and recheck the security at the house for them. We'll keep her safe, kids. I swear this guy is going down." He patted my shoulder in comfort.

"Thanks. We're all going to do what we do best until that happens." He looked at me curiously.

"We'll stick together."


	69. Cougars & Casseroles

**APOV**

"Oh thank GOD! Esme is a saint. I'm seriously writing the Catholic churchy people about her!" Rose giggled next to me at my antics, but come on, clean clothes and hairbrushes are important to a happy life. In reality, I was trying to distract myself from the fact that they still haven't found the person who attacked us. It pisses me the fuck off to the point that I'm seriously considering the NRA for my next club membership. And I hate those guys!

"Damn Ali. That face is pretty scary and you were muttering about the NRA. We're all here to look out for each other, ok Baby?" Edward had grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him to cuddle me out of my funk. I gave him a little kiss and curled up next to Bella happily. This is right where I should be.

_"I know. It's a hassle but I have to do my duty, you know? I'm nothing if not loyal. I promise I'll be back by the day after tomorrow, so no worries. Ciao, darling!" _

"Fuck. Bar the door!" I was seriously looking for any sort of furniture that could be moved but it was all like fixed to the walls and floors. Do they really expect some critically sick person to carry out a cabinet without being caught?

"Ok, I'm here. What's the problem?" And there she was. Fuck.

"Hello Tanya." I couldn't muster up any enthusiasm to deal with my wayward aunt. She made me crazy on the best of days and this definitely wasn't one of those.

"Alice." I got a nod but her attention was fixed on Edward. "Hi there, I'm Tanya. It's a _pleasure_ to meet you."

"I can't say the same." I stifled a giggle at Edward's bitch tone. He turned back and settled on Bella's other side while giving me a wink. We definitely will not be telling dear Aunty Tan about our real relationship. That shrew is nuts and not trustworthy at all.

"Oh but you _will_." I snorted at her attempted sexy tone.

"Oh fuck. I knew you guys were lying. I did die and went straight to hell, right? I mean, Tanya's here so it has to be purgatory." Bella's big brown eyes looked innocent and confused but I could see she was aware of what was really going on here.

"Oh _Isabella! _I heard about what happened and rushed right out. How are you, darling?" Ok, this is new. Judging by Bella's blank stare, she was also lost. Tanya usually treated her like an invisible piece of furniture.

"Well, I'm rather upset that someone drugged Alice and hit her on the head, so I'm not so great. But thanks _so much_ for your concern for _me." _Yikes. Bella brought out the claws. I felt so much love and care from her just then that I actually got a bit misty eyed. Tanya was basically spluttering at her in shock. Bella is not known for standing up for herself, so it was pretty impressive. Then again, Bella will _always_ stand up for those she loves no matter what.

"Ok Ali, I got you a hot chocolate. No coffee for you, Baby. Everyone else has coffee." Jasper walked in and froze in instantly. My man can sense an emotional climate like no one's business and he could tell I was on the edge.

"Well, hello." Oh hell, I have to kill her now. She's flirted with both of my men. She has to die.

"Yeah, hi." Jasper's response was unenthusiastic. I guess he recognized her from pictures at my parents' house or something. He pretended she wasn't there and just walked over to hand out the drinks. I got a hot kiss with mine that calmed my homicidal rage. "Easy killer…she's not worth it."

His whispered warning made me giggle a bit and caused my irritating relation to narrow her eyes. She tried to start up conversations with Edward, Jasper, Rose and Bella over and over again but they basically ignored her. I caught on to her thinking though. She wants to sign the girls as models and to lure my men into bed. Creepy plastic cougar needs to back the fuck off.

"Hey kids!" Dad came strolling in with a huge bag that smelled divine but stopped cold at the sight of Tanya. "Tanya." She got a nod but he kept walking when she tried to touch him. Seriously, is she in heat or something?

"That smells fantastic, Dad. What's in there?" I was kind of bouncing on Bella who gave a pained grunt. "SORRY!" I turned to brush her hair back in apology but she just smiled at me indulgently. I smiled cheekily when she pinched my ass on the sly though.

"Well, Wanda at the diner sent a ton of breakfast stuff. It's all your favorites. We also have more casseroles and desserts and stuff at the house than even Emmett could eat in a week!" That's the thing about small towns. Everyone may know your business but they also take care of their own.

"We'll see about that." Oh damn…Emmett has taken this as a challenge which means he'll break out his "holiday" pants which are actually two sizes too big for him so he can fit in more food. He'll also eat til he's sick. Fun times.

"Not a challenge, Emmett. Please do not break my toilet again, boy!" Oh yeah…forgot that part…ew.

"Why am I even here?" Tanya was tired of being ignored.

"I was wondering the same thing." Jasper was giving her the coldest look I've ever seen him wear. Fuck, that's hot!

"Fine. I've made my appearance and can return to my normal life tomorrow. Laters." And with that witty parting shot, my guardian was gone.

"Thank fucking GOD!" I literally started to s hakemy body to rid it of her irritating energy. "She is freaking toxic. So, when can we make a break for it, boss?"

"Well, Carlisle says we can bring Bells home today so after you eat breakfast, we'll get things finalized. Do you want to return to the house or the Cullens?" Well damn…that's a conundrum. I know we feel at home in either location so that's not the issue. I think I know what Bella wants but I look to her just to check. She nods at me in understanding.

"We want to go to our house. This person isn't going to scare us away from our home. I'm sure we'll be watched like hawks anyways." Dad smiled at me and Bella both before leaving to arrange things.

After a scrumdiddlyumptious breakfast, we helped Bella dress. I noticed Rose trying not to stare at her body and stifled a giggle. Things had shifted between all of us so it wasn't surprising that Rose was more aware of our attractions. I needed to talk to the other three before we brought it up though.

"Let's blow this joint!"

**BPOV**

"You seem very relieved to be home, Baby." Jasper was cuddling me on the couch Friday afternoon. "I guess you weren't exaggerating when you said you hated the hospital."

"I don't think anyone _enjoys_ the hospital but I just can't handle all the emotions and energy from so many sick people and their families. It's actually physically painful to feel. Being home is much easier." He kissed the side of my head gently as a response.

We had gotten home yesterday but I had spent most of the time sleeping. Em and Rose and Jasper and Alice went back to school today. Edward refused point blank and because he's so far ahead, they didn't see the point of arguing. Now, he was hanging with Ali on the love seat while the rest of us lounged around. Pretty soon, Emmett, Rose and Alice would be leaving to go to the football game that night. They all categorically told Edward and Jasper to stay with me rather than come cheer them on because they'd feel better knowing both boys were watching over me.

I was honestly worried about how my family was dealing with everything. After I woke up, they had all made a conscious effort to spread their worry among each other rather than focus all on me, so I wasn't the only one concerned. It's hard to be the subject of a stalker but at least I don't have to watch one of them be hunted. I think that would be much, much worse for me to bear.

"Hmm...I need to go suit up." Alice hopped up and shot me a cheeky wink before darting up the stairs. Rose followed quickly. Emmett stayed in his relaxed position rubbing his belly. He had taken the challenge of the casseroles seriously though we hid a lot of them so he couldn't overdo with too much food.

Edward walked over and sat on my other side, so I moved to lean into him and prop my feet on Jasper's lap. We had started another episode of Psych when Dad came in from the garage with a strange look on his face.

"What's up, Dad?" He looked majorly confused.

"I feel like I'm missing something and it's driving me crazy." Oh, I hate that feeling so I totally sympathized. It had been driving me nuts as well.

"Me too! I feel like I'm on the verge of some big epiphany but it keeps slipping away!" He nodded his understanding but was interrupted by a knock at the door before he could answer. Seconds later, Esme popped in the room bearing more food.

"No." Rose had come downstairs in her cheerleading uniform just in time to intercept Emmett's attempt to eat more. "You will puke on the field!"

Esme giggled happily and moved to put them in the kitchen. "I'll make sure there's plenty for when you get home, big guy. We can't have you wasting away!"

"Thanks Mama C! I'm a growing boy, you know!" We all just rolled our eyes at his zeal for food. Alice came hopping down the stairs in her uniform. Gah…two sexy cheerleaders in the room and I'm laying her looking like I just lost a fight with the champ. Alice must've noticed my appreciation because she just wiggled her hips and gave me a saucy smile which made Rose giggle madly behind her. Another knock interrupted our flirtations.

"Hey Lou." Dad greeted Mr. Newton at the door. "What brings you by?"

"Karen asked me to drop off this bread pudding. It's actually pretty good which is unusual for her…though you didn't hear that from me, ok kids?" I giggled at his fear of his wife. "How you feeling little Bella?"

"I'm ok. Tired a lot and achy but happy to be home."

"Well, they'll find this person and then you can go back to doing whatever you do to wood to make it all pretty, ok?" He had such a sweet smile. I really have no clue how he ended up with such a silly son.

"I'm going to head to the station for a bit, want to join me, Lou?" Dad was inviting Mr. Newton along? Huh? "We need all the eyes we can get and you can get an update to give anyone who asks in town." Ahh….using the small town gossip network to your advantage…brilliant Dad!

"Sure. Let's head out." They set off together and were soon followed by Emmett, Rose and Alice. Esme stayed with me and the boys to watch some movies though we did have an officer outside and a number of reporters nearby as well. They had been fairly nice considering everything. They usually took off at dark to go back to their hotels and only hung around a few hours today at all. At least they were trying to be unobtrusive.

That weird feeling of missing something was seriously getting worse as the afternoon turned into night. I finally dozed off on the couch during Rango. Johnny Depp's voice on a lizard was so weird…


	70. The Burn

**A/N: With no further ado...the answers...**

**CharliePOV**

What am I missing? I stared at the evidence board in frustration. It feels like something is off about the night of the fundraiser, but what?

"Hey Chief? What's this picture of bloody fingers doing on the board?" Huh? Lou Newton was looking at a picture of Bella's hand from the emergency room. They had photographed her injuries including the fingers she had used to scratch the perp. We hadn't made the scratches common knowledge because we were using it as a way of determining if any of the tips we got were real. None of them were so far.

"Um…it's not common knowledge but Bella managed to scratch her attacker pretty badly. We got DNA from under her nails but don't have anything to connect it to just yet." Ok, that little idea that was eluding me suddenly seemed closer…

"Huh. Well the guy that attacked her also scratched Mike up before locking him in that closet. Weird that a guy would do that, isn't it?" He looked puzzled as he stared at the evidence.

I ran over and looked for the ER report on MIke. I hadn't seen any mention of scratches anywhere but on Bella's evidence list but that didn't mean there wasn't one. I was so focused on helping Bells that I may have missed it.

**BPOV**

Fuck…why? I hate reptiles so why am I dreaming about them over and over again? I opened my eyes to see Edward peering down at me curiously.

"Do you have lizard fear or something?" Damn. I must've been talking in my sleep again. I started to answer but suddenly couldn't speak.

**EPOV**

Seriously, why is she dreaming about lizards?

"Bella?" Her eyes seemed to change as I watched from deep brown to almost black. Jasper was staring as well so I knew it wasn't just me. She shot up suddenly.

"FUCK! Newts! I'm dreaming about NEWTS!" Newts? But…Oh my God. She suddenly hopped up from the couch and started twisting her head wildly in both directions.

"GET TO THE STAIRS NOW!" None of us questioned at all. We ran immediately and had just about made it when the glass shattered and the alarm went off. A sudden loud whoosh sounded from behind us as we tried to clamber to the bottom of the stairs.

"FIRE!"

**CharliePOV**

"Where's Mike's ER report?" I had Alistair's, Bella's and Alice's but no Mike.

"He didn't go. The medics said he must've gotten hit in the perfect spot because he didn't even really have a knot." I stared at Lou in shock…Oh Fuck.

"Where's Mike now?" He stared at me in alarm.

"At the football game probably. He's benched because of the head injury though." I was already dialing the deputy at the game. He went to look but there was no sign of Mike Newton at the field.

It felt like my veins were suddenly full of ice when it all came together. Unfortunately I didn't get to tell anyone else before all hell broke loose.

"CHIEF! THE ALARM AT YOUR HOUSE IS GOING OFF! THE SENSOR REPORTS A FIRE!" Mark was already half out the door. I relayed the info to the deputy on the ground at the game and took off with Bulldog and Mr. Newton in tow.

**APOV**

Something isn't right. Rose feels it too, I can tell. It's like there's a weird sort of anticipation that's singeing my skin. I watched as Deputy Barnes ran up and down the sidelines looking for something before stopping dead. I took off running towards him to find out what the hell is going on here.

"WHAT?"

"There's a fire at your house. Stay here." He took off.

"FUCK THAT SHIT!" Rose was pissed. She ran right onto the field into the middle of the huddle and grabbed Emmett before running back to me at full speed. We took off ignoring everyone who was screaming at us and yelling questions. Our family needed us NOW!

**BPOV**

The smoke was thick already. It looked like a bottle had exploded on the ground and engulfed the entire living room in flames. Another crash came as I finally reached the stairs. A second whoosh erupted but this time I felt a sharp sting in my leg from exploding glass. I could tell Edward, Jasper and Esme were all feeling it too. Jasper had his mother under his arm and was dragging her coughing form upstairs. Edward and I were stumbling up the steps trying to cover our faces.

When we reached the top, we ran into my bedroom and shut the door instantly. The smoke was still pouring under it but at least we bought some time.

"How…cough…do we…cough…get…out?" Jasper was trying to figure out an escape plan but none of us were able to breathe easily enough to discuss it. Edward ran straight to the window and pried it open. It was a two story drop though so we had to figure something else out.

"EDWARD!" Carlisle's voice rang out in the night and I spied him down on the ground staring up at us in horror. He was supposed to come by after his shift so he must've just arrived to see the flames. We waved at him but turned back to look at what we could use.

"Sheets!" Esme rushed the bed and started tearing it apart. Edward and Jasper began tying knots and I attached the end of their makeshift rope to the end of the bed because it was solid oak and strong enough to bear weight. "You kids first."

"No. You first so that you can help catch us." She tried to argue with me but Jasper just carried her over and told her to hold on. The boys lowered the sheets quickly and she was soon on the ground. They turned to me but I was coughing so severely at this point that they were worried I'd fall.

"Look, I'm coughing less than both of you, so Edward'll have to take you down while I lower you. Hop on his back." We tried to argue but Jasper just said "No time." He pushed us towards the window.

I crawled onto Edward's back and held on for dear life as he climbed with Jasper trying to lower the sheets at the same time. I felt strong arms grab me and managed to let go of Edward as Carlisle lifted me into the air and pulled me about twenty feet away. Edward stayed next to the window to steady the sheet while Jasper climbed down.

We were all out. It had been maybe three or four minutes since the first fire started but the house was already engulfed in flames. I guess having so much wood furniture makes your house more flammable. The fire department were there less than thirty seconds later so we stayed back and watched helplessly as our home was slowly eaten by the fire.

"BELLS!" Dad rushed us and grabbed me up tight while feeling my body to check for injuries. I was still coughing so he carried me to the ambulance and sat me down straight onto a gurney. Edward, Jasper and Esme all followed and soon we all had oxygen masks and water bottles. Carlisle tended to the cuts we received though thankfully there were no burns.

"Dad." He turned to look at me immediately and I could see the relief on his face from here at hearing my voice. "It was Mike Newton."

"I know. I just figured it out when the alarm came through. He never got checked out at the hospital for being knocked out and Lou said he's scratched up by the attacker but…"

"What?" Mr. Newton was staring at us both in shock. "You're accusing my son?"

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Newton but I remember him now." I did have some hazy memories of his voice but mostly it was my extra instinct telling me the truth. He looked devastated but didn't move to call his wife or warn his kid. I think something in him knew that things were off the whole time and he had been trying to help to mute that feeling inside.

"Bella?" It was Dad's deputy Alistair who approached me. "We need a statement." I followed him a few yards away to the side of the ambulance away from the fire and started to answer his questions when the feeling of danger hit me again. Alistair suddenly pitched forward and fell into me before slumping to the ground. A dark form rushed at me and grabbed me up with one hand over my mouth.

I fought and kicked but he was pretty strong. I was only five feet from the ambulance when I remembered everything I learned. I stopped fighting and went limp so he'd think I passed out. When he turned me a bit to carry me more securely, I brought my knee up straight into his stomach and then pushed my hand against his nose.

"BITCH!" He dropped me instinctively but tried to move to get me again. I heard shouting so I knew others had seen our fight. I was gearing up to fight more when a blur rushed past me and took him to the ground so hard they both skidded back a few feet on the pavement.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKING SON OF BITCH COWARD! WHY DON'T YOU LEARN WHAT NO MEANS, HUH? NOT SUCH A BIG MAN NOW ARE YOU, YOU STUPID FUCK!"

Mike started screaming bloody murder as little Alice punched and kicked him ferociously. A deputy tried to haul her off but got knocked to his butt. It finally took Emmett, Dad and another deputy to pull her off of the bloody lump that Mike was now. She still wouldn't calm down though.

"LET ME GO. NO ONE WILL MISS HIM, I SWEAR!" I finally woke up enough to realize that I needed to intercede. I walked right up and nodded at the three people holding her back to let her go. Jasper shook his head in fear, but I just smiled and wrapped my arms around her. It was like a switch flipped instantly. Her tiny body just sagged against me as she cried.

"He destroyed our home, Bella. Why?" I sank down and pulled her onto my lap and just held her little body as she cried out her rage and grief. Arms came around us as Jasper joined in followed by Rose, Emmett and finally, Edward.

I stared at the scene around me not really taking in much. I could see a few policemen dragging Mike to an ambulance but couldn't care that he was still alive. Mr. Newton's face as he realized his son was a monster is one of the only images I truly registered. It was pure grief and desolation.

I was vaguely aware of Carlisle working on Deputy Alistair off to one side but I knew it wouldn't work. He had an arrow in the back of his neck. He was dead before he hit the ground. There was no life force there.

Dad and Esme were both crying as the house burned and the medics realized they couldn't save the young man who just came to help us. They both walked over and sat beside us to add their arms to the mix of our group. Carlisle joined us after they had given up the fight to save Alistair. He merely pulled Esme to his lap and reached a hand out to our mixed forms.

So, together we sat and watched the home we had made as a family burn.

**A/N: Don't hate me. I have a reason for it. And it broke my heart writing it...**


	71. Tears & Laughs

**A/N: Hello again! Thanks for all of your lovely reviews. I suck at replying but I squeal out loud a little every time I get them! We're in transition now as we close off some of the angst and get back to relationships. Enjoy!**

**CharliePOV**

I knew the kids couldn't handle the hospital again tonight. It was pretty damn clear just how completely devastated they were. Hell, I was devastated too. My parents raised me in that house and I raised my kids there. It was a home in the truest sense of the word.

"Charlie?" Esme's sweet voice was hoarse from the smoke. I nearly lost someone I love like a sister tonight too. It's just too much. "You're all coming straight home with us, ok?"

"Ok." The Cullen house was the closest thing to a home we had left. I wouldn't be proud or stubborn about accepting their offer of sanctuary. "Carlisle?"

My best friend's face was red from the stress of the night. He just looked at me sadly.

"Can we take the kids and Esme straight there? I don't think Bells can handle the hospital again and truthfully the other kids need a quieter place too." Yeah, I'm aware of how traumatic a hospital is to a super sensitive person.

"Yeah. I had them bring some spare oxygen tanks down here so we can give them more at the house. I'd rather make sure they're getting enough to replace all the smoke they inhaled first hand. The doc who checked out Bella and Alice in the ER is going to come over and do an exam of them all since I'm family. It's best to have their injuries recorded by a third party." I nodded because while they sounded better, Bella and the boys were still coughing a lot. "And I'll need to look at Alice. She gave that little shit quite a beating so I'm betting she'll need to have her hands iced at the very least." He was positively gleeful at the idea of Mike being in pain which is pretty telling since he generally is a nonviolent kind of guy.

"Good deal." I walked over to Mark to speak to him about getting things together and encountered the fire chief as well. "What's the news?"

"Well, the house won't be salvageable, Charlie. I'm so sorry." I just nodded because I already could tell that. "But, we saved a portion of the upstairs and the garage so your fishing gear may be intact and the girls may be able to reclaim a few things from their room if we're careful. I can't believe all of Bella's gorgeous furniture…" He stopped and took a few deep breaths. I understood his emotional reaction because arson isn't something we deal with here basically ever and we are such a small community that this violation would affect everyone. "The workshop has some blistering on the side but no actual damage. The cars are all also fine. I think there might be a safe in there as well from what the guys said. It looks like it's intact."

Alice's treasure chest survived the blast. All our family pictures and momentos were there. "Kids!" They all looked up from their spot on the ground. "Alice's safe survived." I saw a ghost of smile flash across the tiny girl's face. At least we have some things left.

"Mark, I think it may be best if we call in someone from outside our department to clean this mess up a bit. Losing the kid will make it hard for anyone to be objective." He nodded in complete agreement. "Have the Newton kid checked out at the hospital and then lock him up straightaway. I'll contact the chief in P.A. since he owes us a favor and see if they'll take over the evidence and such."

"He's already offered his help with the stalking case and I'm sure he'll be on board once he hears about tonight. From what I've seen though, it's open and shut. He's got claw marks from Bella as well as evidence of the Molotov cocktails he made to throw in the house tonight. He's looking at a murder charge as well as four counts of attempted murder just from tonight." I couldn't be sorry he was facing so much jail time but my heart ached a bit for Lou.

"Are they taking them to the hospital?" Bulldog walked up beside Mark but he was watching the kids with a sharp eye.

"No." It was the ER doc from earlier in the week who answered as he walked up. "I decided to come straight here instead of meeting you all at the Cullens. I wanted to double check on Bella mostly. The drug overdose from Tuesday did a number on her body already and with smoke inhalation and the sheer emotional trauma of the violence she's seen, I'm concerned. I'm not sending her in to the hospital but we will need to monitor her very closely for the next week or so. I'm recommending full bed-rest for at least three days. She is a very small framed girl and that means her little body is going to have to fight really hard. They've got oxygen now and I'll make them use it again at the house tonight to be safe. I'll keep an eye on them all, Charlie. I swear."

"Thanks Doc." I knew it was going to be hard but I guess seeing Bella rally yesterday and today, I may have underestimated the physical toll on her body. She's not going to like bed rest but she's damn well going to comply. He walked back over and kneeled down next to the kids. "Ok, let's get the kids moved and then I need to visit Alistair's parents."

I swear that Mike better be grateful he's locked up because I could kill him with my bare hands right now.

**JPOV**

Jesus Jehosaphat Christ. This is one fucked up mess right here. I couldn't seem to figure out what to focus on after this night of fuckery. The burning house, the crying people, the pain in my lungs from the smoke…

"Hi kids." The doctor from the ER was walking into our house with a bag and a bunch of canisters. Dad had said he'd be here to check us out. Sweet…more oxygen. My chest was seriously hurting from that smoke. "Ok, I want to check Bella first because you were already weak and tired going into tonight. I'm afraid that you're going to have to go on full bed rest for three days." Well this should be fun.

"But we have to get started on cleaning out the remains of the house. And I'll need to get new stuff and…" She was ramping up for a fight. Our Bells needed to fight someone it seems.

"And I will admit you to the hospital if you don't do it here voluntarily." Ooo…burn Doc!

"She'll do it." Rose was giving Bella her most scary look which is pretty fucking terrifying. "She'll do it or I will personally tie her to the bed and _not_ in a fun kind of way."

"Uhh…" The poor doc doesn't even know how to respond to Rose's hint of sexy domination. Bella just stared at her in shock. It's pretty fantastic actually.

"Ok…moving on…" The doctor then turned to Edward and I who got oxygen and some inhalers to use as well as a day of rest. Alice got the final check-up and ended up having a sprained wrist and some serious bruising on her hands from her beat down on Newton. Apparently he looks much worse though which had our blood-thirsty little sprite grinning in triumph.

We knew the parents would want to check on us a lot that night, so Emmett and Rose actually carried real mattresses downstairs and into the den for all of us to curl up on together. Alice had gotten some pain killers for her bruised bones, so she was a riot for the evening. Apparently Alice turns into a gangster when she has medicine in her system. I think Bella nearly hyperventilated laughing at Alice getting in Edward's face and calling him E-Dog-Delish for the next ten minutes. What was even funnier is when Alice suddenly fell sound asleep in the middle of an impromptu rap session. She literally fell asleep mid word.

As horrific as all of this was to deal with, I was still actually more thankful and relieved than anything else. I mean, yes, my heart breaks for my girls and our friends losing their home, but I was just so elated to have not lost _them_ that I wanted to scream in joy. I didn't, of course. I think it's a stress reaction or something but having been in an inferno seconds from death, I wasn't going to ever take having them around me for granted again.

My five companions fell asleep almost as soon as their heads hit the pillows. We had all changed into clean clothes and washed up some, so at least they were comfortable. We all knew that having clothes and bedrooms here was convenient but no one ever thought it would be a lifesaver like it was. A sudden noise across the room had me opening my eyes in concern.

"Shh…just wait to the side Es. I'll move the mattress and then text Charlie to let him know we're all together in the den." Ok then, apparently the parents were joining the slumber party.

"I just…I can't let them out of my sight, Carlisle. If Bella had gotten her psychic warning even a few seconds later, we would've lost our kids…maybe each other!" I could hear her sniffling from over here. She was right though, those flaming bottles landed right where we were all sitting. "And that stupid ass tried to drag her away from us! I mean, destroying their home wasn't enough?"

"I know Es. I was running towards them but Ali beat me to it. I swear that girl is like some crazy warrior reincarnated or something." He dropped the mattress and then walked back to pick up a mess of blankets and pillows. I noticed he put some on the couch as well. Where on earth is Charlie?

"She is amazing. All of our kids are." Mom curled up on the mattress and let out a relieved sigh. This had to be killing all of them. "Maybe we can convince Charlie to rebuild out here now. It would be good for all of us, I think."

"Yeah…I already plan on arguing that point with him." Dad was curled up behind her now.

"I don't think you'll have to argue much Carlisle. I'm aware of how much it would benefit the kids too." Charlie sounded exhausted. I noticed that his eyes were impossibly sad.

"How did it go?" Huh? What was Dad talking about?

"Alistair's parents knew what was going on as soon as they opened the door." Oh fuck me. I didn't even think about the fact that Charlie would have to… "They were very devastated. When I had to explain how he died, his mom just lost it. I passed on what Bella said about him being killed instantly, and I think it was a comfort to them. They actually asked after the kids when I explained the fire and the capture of Newton. Apparently Alistair had a little crush on Bells and told his parents about her and the case. They were proud he had been so helpful."

I let the rest of their conversation fade from my mind. As horrible as it sounds, I hadn't really comprehended the death of that guy…not really. I mean, I'm so fucking relieved that the stalker-shit is over that I just kind of passed over that.

I suddenly felt a small hand grab mine and rolled over to see Bella's eyes open on my own. Edward was awake as well.

"It's ok, Jazz. It's ok to be happy we're all safe and sound. It doesn't mean his death means anything less. Actually, I think it makes it mean more because we damn well won't waste our lives now." Her normally brilliant smile was heartbreaking just then.

"Are _you_ ok, Bells?" Her big brown eyes filled instantly. Edward reached over and grabbed my hand as we surrounded her with our warmth. Alice was sound asleep so we didn't feel any guilt for giving Bella all our attention.

"He was talking to me and then it's like the light in him just went out…in seconds. I'll never, ever forget that moment." A fat tear ran down her face, so she stopped talking and let the sobs come. Rose and Alice had sobbed openly at the house but Bella had been trying to comfort them, so I knew she needed the release.

"We'll get through this, baby girl." Charlie must've heard us talking. He laid on the couch near our heads and reached down to pat my shoulder. "We will, I promise."

She cried herself to sleep that night and I somehow knew it would only be the first of many times one of us would do so for the near future. We had survived hell but the healing would take time.

**EMPOV**

It's been almost three days since the fire. The first day after was horrific just because we were all still in that immediate period of shock that sets in after trauma. Bella basically slept all day so we had to wake her up to eat and stuff. Alice slept a lot as well, which was scary because it's not natural to see her little form so unmoving and still for so long. The next day, she was up and making lists of things to do and replace and even talking house designs with Esme. I could see the heartbreak but she wasn't going to let this keep any of us down.

Bella had been quiet still but considering she literally was talking to a man when he was killed inches from her, I'm going to say that is to be expected. Rose had actually gotten the brilliant idea to bring some wood project stuff in to her since she was on bed rest. She had grabbed Edward's hand and dragged him somewhere only to return twenty minutes later with blocks of wood and a cart full of hand tools. Bells was over the moon and started on something immediately. After watching for two days, we finally figured out what it was that she was making. She was crafting a carved wooden memory box for Deputy Alistair's family. It was about the size of a breadbox and had their family crest and his badge as well as tons of other stuff carved onto it. Honestly, it was gorgeous even unfinished. She was still plugging away at it and according to Rose, we needed to let her alone to finish.

My Rosie had taken the loss of the house really hard. She said it was the only real home she had ever known, so it was a huge blow to see it gone. I had my Gran's home before she died, so even if I did still spend most of my time with Dad and the girls, I knew I had somewhere I could have gone. Rose had been quiet that first day and I think she was feeling the same thing I was…total overload. I felt like I was bursting from the inside out with emotions.

On one hand, I was seriously furious that Mike had managed to terrorize my family and still interact with us on a daily basis without our knowing. I found myself thinking about times in the past where I had the opportunity to kick his ass but didn't and wishing I had taken those chances. I was also really heartbroken to lose that house…so many of my best memories were there. But I was still ok for the most part because the people were what made those memories great and they were all still here in one piece. It may seem simple to only look at that side of it, but it's what made it all bearable for me.

The other issue I was having is how to move forward in our relationships. After we nearly lost Bella and Alice, Rosie and I had talked and realized we were in love with the others as well. It's not the same as my love for Rose or the same as their love for each other, but it's still much more than friendship. We never got to decide how to talk to them about it before the fire happened and since then, we've been supervised pretty much constantly. So, not only was I horny as hell, I was also desperate to figure out a resolution to the unsettled feelings coursing around in all of us.

Ok, this has to stop. I mean, the parents can't sleep in the same room as all six of us forever, right? And we'll need to separate as well. I think we need to start to find our normal again. So, what will get us to a place where we can try to move forward? Pizza? Nah…that works for me alone, usually….um…I'd say beer but I doubt the parental figures would be down with that. Wait…I know…EXCELLENT!

**RPOV**

Oh man, Emmett has that look on his face that means something either infuriating or hilarious would be happening soon. He tried to sneak out but Alice saw his "stealth" action and raised a brow towards me in curiosity. I just shrugged though because I have no idea what he's doing. She danced up to me with only slightly less exuberance than normal.

"So, any clue what his spy moves were about?" She curled up next to me on the loveseat while Jasper and Edward played some video game where they were dueling or something. I think it's a metaphor but they both just smirk at me whenever I say that. I guess since they do 'cross swords' frequently it's less titillating than other metaphors.

"Nope. I'm hoping it's nothing too bad but given that it's Emmett…" She grinned over at me in complete understanding. Emmett is unpredictable at the best of times. "So, what have you come up with, Al?"

"Well, I was talking to both Esme and Bella and we were thinking a log cabin type of thing though with a full four bedrooms and such. It'll be really warm in the winter and cool in the summer. It's also very manly since Dad will be there alone after we go to school…though…we're going to put in some feminine touches so that if he does have a female visitor…" Alice's eyes were sparkling. I had news to share that would make them glow even more.

"I overheard him on the phone with Sue yesterday…" Her eyes got huge and she started to bounce a bit in her seat. I'm glad to have this Alice back. A mellow Alice is just wrong. "He was all warm sounding and sweet. I swear it's love, Ali! They are so cute on the phone with their awkwardness and stuff. I think we need to stay out of it though. They're going to move at their own pace regardless of what we want them to do, so we'll let them work through it."

"I know, I know…Jasper said the same thing." Yep, always knew that boy was smart. "But, Rose, don't we want to see how they are together?" No, do not fall for the puppy eyes….stay strong Rose.

"No, not until they are ready for us to see. You don't see Dad pressuring you for the real nature of your relationship, do you? And you know he's at the very least suspicious, so he must be letting us all work things out as they come. We owe him the same respect." Her little face pouted a second but she nodded in agreement. I notice she didn't correct me when I said "us" and not "you" so I'm hoping that means they're aware of the shift in feeling. "On another note, I think Em and I are going to sleep upstairs tonight. We need to make the transition and I imagine the parents could use an actual bed at this point."

"I agree. Though I'll be with Bella and I imagine so will the boys. She and I will move back downstairs fully in a few days. We're not going to push any limits and the boys don't like to take advantage of their freedom either. Right now though, it's a comfort thing, so I think all our parents won't care about a shared bed for a few more days." Alice was nodding to herself as if she was merely convincing her own mind.

"You're right. They'll be fine with it. I swear Dad adores both boys no matter what he may grumble. The way they've protected all of us in the last week alone was enough to change even the most grumpy of viewpoints." Alice giggled at my reference to our occasionally grumpy father-figure. He had been in and out a lot as they worked with another department to clear up the case.

Mike had a long list of charges which included killing a cop so he was looking at a lifetime in prison if not the death penalty. Karen Newton had tried to claim it was prejudice against her child or a plot to frame him but a pap had actually caught him on camera in the back of the house with a flaming bottle in his hands. It was a complete fluke that he caught it but it was irrefutable. They also found evidence on the arrow that killed Alistair as well as stuff in Mike's bedroom. Today they were going over his computer so that's where Charlie had been all afternoon.

My phone buzzed in my pocket. I opened it to find a text from Emmett.

**_Tell B & A not to be scared no matter what they hear. But do it quietly. –Em_**

I raised a brow but merely showed the text to Alice who grinned excitedly. Something was about to go down. She ran over and cuddled up to Bella and must have whispered the message because I could see B nod a bit on the sly. Emmett slunk back into the room all quietly and just sat next to me on the couch. I could tell he was over the moon about something but was holding it in.

Before I could investigate, Dad returned looking extremely red faced and escorting a uniformed officer. I hopped up and ran up to Charlie in confusion. He looked incredibly uncomfortable.

"Dad? Is everything ok?" He wrapped an arm around my shoulder and followed me back to the loveseat where Emmett hopped up to let him sit. Esme strolled in behind the two cops.

"I'm fine. It's just…some things can never be unseen…" Uh…ok then. The other officer smiled a bit but didn't speak yet. "Oh, sorry Pete. Kids, Esme, this is Pete Sullivan the Chief of Police in P.A. He's managing the investigation for us since we're all so close to it here. Um…we have some news."

Ok, Dad was mighty uncomfortable. I could see Bella's body tense and noticed that Alice had a death grip on her hand.

"It's nothing that should affect you guys. I know you've been through more than any kids should." I've met this guy before when out with Dad, so I know Chief Sullivan is a nice guy and a family man himself. "We went through Newton's computer this morning and found some interesting stuff. We have him looking up bomb making and date rape drugs in his browser, so that's good for us. We also found a number of video files."

Oh really? I could see Alice's eyebrows shoot up to her hairline. Oh GOD! Did he have videos of the four of them….?

"Er…it would seem that Newton liked to experiment sexually and frequently recorded the experimentations." Ew…Newton mid-coitus makes me nauseous just to say. "Um…he apparently tried S&M, as well as some role playing with costumes." Ok, well that's not really weird. I like a nice whip myself and Emmett does really enjoy playing doctor.

"Let's just say that I saw the real life version of what those magazines that we found at Jacob's were advertising." Dad's face was beet red as he said this. I started to snicker a bit and tried really hard to hold it down but when Bella suddenly gave a loud snort, I just lost it. We were all laughing hysterically and clutching each other for dear life. "Yeah, laugh it up guys. It's one thing to hear about but to see him and Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley all dressed as sheep and wolves and doing…"

Emmett gave a great shudder next to me. "Ew." Understatement of the century.

"I still don't understand why one of the girls was green…" Poor Chief Sullivan had no clue why little Alice was currently rolling around on the ground issuing maniacal laughter. "It was a weird Wicked Witch/Flying Monkey scenario that was truly disturbing." Oh fuck…

The laughter lasted several long minutes until we finally managed to calm. I glanced over at Dad and happened to notice his face wasn't just red from embarrassment.

"What the hell happened to your face, Dad?" He had three long scratch marks on his cheek.

"Mrs. Mallory objected to having her daughter brought in for questioning. We found a video of them post…um…'encounter' when Lauren and Mike were discussing rufies and where to get them, so she may be charged with conspiracy. We also got her computer and found a number of other disturbing videos, so I think Mrs. Mallory is going to have to get used to the fact that her daughter is certainly no innocent little lamb. Well Shit." He realized that the lamb comment was more apropos than normal seconds too late to stop it from coming out and it managed to ignite more laughter. I think we laughed ourselves hoarse by the time we were done.

"Damn. I need a drink. Anyone else?" Jasper took orders and walked back to the kitchen. Emmett immediately hopped up and waved us all behind him as he took off on tip toes to the doorway. Everyone, including Chief Sullivan, followed though no one knew why we were going. Emmett pulled a remote control out of his pocket and hit a few buttons.

I heard the clucking seconds before Jasper let out a high pitched girly scream of terror and leaped onto the kitchen island. He kept squealing as three chickens marched around the corner and seemed to converge on his location. After the first glance, it was clear that they were mechanical but apparently Jazz was too far gone in terror to notice these details. He did, however, notice the very loud laughter coming from the doorway. His cute little blonde head whipped around suddenly and he stared at the entire family in righteous indignation.

"You…you…WHY?"

"Well, we needed to start living normally again, so I figured why not use these lovely ladies I've been hiding upstairs for a while?" Emmett was pressing buttons as he answered so that the chickens were still moving around towards Jasper. Jasper leapt off the counter and started kicking at the robotic birds in absolute fury. Emmett's cry of "NOOOOOOO" was drowned out by the sounds of warped clucking as stuffed birds flew. It's was chicken-cide.

"I take it this kind of thing happens frequently with your lot?" Chief Sullivan had stopped laughing long enough to lean towards Dad for his question.

"All the time, Pete. All the time…"

Yeah…we were going to be just fine.


	72. Talking & Touching

**A/N: Hello again my lovelies! I am awful about responding to each review but I do love them all so much! We're getting back to the romance portion of our story and there is a lemony twist to this chapter. I promise we're nearly to that place so many of you have been waiting for!**

**EmPOV**

Caaaaaa-lassic! That was even better than I thought possible. We were all a little lighter as the day turned into night. I knew Jasper would try to get even but I wasn't that worried. He lacked a certain creative evilness that make pranks scary.

"Well, as much as I like group sleep-overs, I'm glad to be alone with you again, Babe." Rosie smiled at me with a sexy wink as she climbed on the bed. Her lips zeroed in on mine with a hungry little sigh.

I pushed against her shoulders with a lot of regret. "Wait." Rosie's eyes were huge. I never, e_ver _halt the sexy-times.

"Are you feeling ok, Em?" Her pretty eyes blinked down at me in concern.

"Yeah, Rosie. I just wanted to talk before you turn my brain all mushy with your super-lovin." She smiled smugly at me but nodded. "What do you think we should do or say about our feelings?"

Rosie sighed and laid her head on my chest. "I don't know how to approach it. I mean, as long as we're both on the same page…"

"Well, I'll start. I know I love each of them very much just not quite the way I love you. I also desire them all sexually." Rosie stared at me in shock. I guess I was talking a bit more maturely than normal.

"Ok…side note…you are totally using that mature professor voice at a later date." She winked at me. "On the main point, I'd say that we need to sit them down and talk it out openly. They're our friends and family as well and I know at this point that they are just as determined to protect that as we are. I hate that it took almost losing some of us to make us see just how rare and precious what we can be is."

"Yeah, me too. It was definitely a wakeup call and then losing the house and everything that happened then just makes me realize life isn't always guaranteed to last that long. I think we should try to talk to them as soon as we can. I mean, the parental guard has to let up sometime, right? We're alone tonight and I'd imagine they are too, so perhaps by tomorrow or the next day, we can sit down and talk this shit out." I just remembered something important. "Oh, tomorrow is Deputy Alistair's funeral so maybe the day after would be better."

"Yeah, I'm surprised Dad is ok with all of us going. It makes sense though. I know Bella wants to give them the memory box. Did you hear that they're going to cremate him? I think it's more of a memorial service than a typical funeral with a casket and everything tomorrow which is better because those just freak me out." My Rosie gave a big shiver at the mental images her words raised. "Oh, and you know Jasper will get you back, right?"

"Please…pretty boy doesn't have the evil genius necessary to make a really good prank." I started to kiss up and down her neck to move her along towards the fun and games portion of our program.

"Yeah, but he does have Alice." She started to kiss down my neck now but I was frozen in fear.

I am so dead.

**APOV**

"Thank Christ for a little alone time." I was seriously in need of a release and knew that it would be a task to talk the others into satisfying me. "I know you're on bed rest, Bella, but I could seriously use some lovin from someone. Pppplllllleease?"

"Wow…way to beg for it sweetie." Bella gave me a sarcastic look but I could tell she wanted to smile. "But, I think we can all use some fun. Is the alarm on and door locked?" Good question. I hopped up and ran to the door as Edward pulled out his phone to double check the alarm. We both nodded as we resettled on the bed. "Well then, as I can't do any work, why don't you all help me out?"

I grinned at her pretty face and leaned over to kiss those pouty lips I love so much. Jesus…when I think I could've lost her…all of them….

"Hey, we're all here now, ok?" Bella brushed my hair with her hand and cradled my face sweetly. We turned as one and saw the two boys kissing deeply as they lay entwined beside us. They broke apart and Jasper crawled up and began to kiss Bella with long slow strokes of his tongue. I happily climbed over and curled up on top of Edward for some serious heavy petting.

After a few minutes of kissing his delicious lips, I tore my mouth away and grinned down at him. "You know what I want?"

His green eyes blazed up at me. "I think you want my cock buried in your ass, Ali-Babe." He smirked at my little moan of lust and rolled to grab the lube. I managed to get my clothes off super fast and was waiting to rid him of his pajama pants but he beat me to it. "Eager, are we love?"

"Mmm…well, you do have a delicious cock." I straddled his body as he kissed down my neck hungrily. He happily latched on to one of my tits while his hand moved around towards my ass. I felt him probing my pucker in little strokes and pushed my hips back towards his fingers instinctively. He let go of one breast with a little pop. "Ah-ah-ah…all in good time love." He went back to sucking on my nipples while his fingers slowly thrust in and out of my ass.

**BPOV**

Just what I needed…a little Jazz-loving. Jasper kissed me lovingly with soft gentle swipes of tongue and smooth hands that ran up and down my sides. I moved my feet up so that he was cradled between my thighs and pushed his sleeping pants down with my toes.

"Delightfully bendy…" He grinned at me and rose to finish getting naked for me. I smiled up at him with a little smirk and reached down to pull off my shirt. He decided to take over. "We need to make sure you're totally cared for there, darlin. Let me do _all_ the work." I decided to let him do what he wanted and laid my head back on the pillow with a contented sigh.

Jasper's mouth zeroed in on my tits immediately as he worked to rid me of my shorts. He began a few teasing nips of my pebbled peaks before licking slowly around each nipple. He was trying to drive me crazy. I turned my head to look at Edward and Alice in an effort to distract from his torturous tongue. Alice was straddling Edward while he lubed up her little asshole. God, I love seeing them take their pleasure together.

"Enough pregame there, Champ. I want the main event." Leave it to Alice to coach a sex God like Edward through the motions. His amused snort showed he wasn't offended at all. I watched enraptured as she rolled to her side and thrust her tiny behind back towards him. He winked at me over her shoulder as she leaned down and began to kiss me. Our lips rubbed each other sinuously. I knew when he pushed his cock in by the lusty little moan she let loose. I pulled back momentarily to see her leg draped over his hip behind her. I could see his shining dick stoking up and down rhythmically.

"Fuck that's gorgeous." Apparently Jasper enjoyed the sight too. I turned my attention back to the blonde hunk on me and was surprised to see him kneeling between my legs. He happily leaned down to lick my folds all the way from bottom to top before sucking my clit in between those pink lips that I love so much. I whimpered a little from pure pleasure and only intensified my sounds of joy when Alice reached over and began to twist my nipples.

"Fuck…I need you in me now, Jazz." He obliged and crawled up to get into position. With one shove, he was seated inside my pussy. His hard length hit every single ridge and made me want to scream with pure elation.

"Mmm…share some of that taste with me, Jazzy." Alice leaned over and kissed him long and wetly. She hummed a little under her breath as she licked his lips clean of my juices. Edward managed to stick his head under her arm and snag my mouth in a sweet simple kiss before going back to his position behind Alice and increasing the pace of his fucking. "So fucking good. Yeah, Baby…that's right. Fuck my little ass harder!"

Jesus. When Alice talks dirty, it's like a shot of pure lust to me. Jasper felt it too apparently because he began to thrust in and out of my core with hard smacks of our skin. It was heavenly. His hand dropped to the area we were joined and I tensed as I felt his fingers probing my clit.

My orgasm was fast and explosive. I turned my head at the last second and bit the pillow to keep from screaming out my release. I hadn't felt Jasper come, so I wasn't surprised to see him still thrusting into me shallowly. Unfortunately, I was still weaker than normal, so I was basically spent. He smiled down at me sweetly before giving me a gentle kiss.

"Why don't you go join our lovers there and I'll lay here and watch." He winked as he pulled out of me so I just turned on my side to enjoy the show.

**JPOV**

Hmm…where to go. I know Bella is super tired still so I was ok with moving on to join the others. Edward was still thrusting in and out of Alice's ass in shallow little thrusts. I think I want…

"Come here, lover and let me taste you." Yep, we're always on the same wavelength. I crawled up to Edward's waiting mouth and happily rubbed the head of my cock on his lips. "Wait…let's readjust here."

Edward pulled out of Alice and sat up on his knees at her feet. He positioned her so that she was on her knees with her head on the bed and that tight little ass all perky and waiting. I watched enraptured as he pushed that huge cock through her tiny pink pucker and back inside her ass. It was amazing to see given how petite she is and how big he is and completely beautiful. Alice was moaning continually so I knew she was in heaven. Edward just looked at me before moving his eyes down to my cock and then opened his mouth wide. I hopped up to stand on the bed and straddled Alice's body so that my cock was right in Edward's face.

With one hand, I pulled his jaw down a bit and with the other, I grabbed the hair on the back of his head and pushed towards my body. He didn't need telling twice. Edward's hot mouth wrapped around my head and began to lower and retreat over and over again. He was smoothly moving up and down with his eyes fastened on my face the entire time.

I heard Alice's moans start to increase and knew she was approaching her second climax. A muffled screech had me turning my head to look down behind me in time to see her face buried in the mattress while Bella happily rubbed her little body sweetly. Edward had pulled off my cock and was still thrusting erratically into her ass but at the last second, he pulled out and shot his cum all over her perky ass cheeks. Fuck that was hot!

**BPOV**

Holy mother of monkeys…that was fucking hot to watch. I stared in fascination as Edward's cock shot ropes of liquid onto Alice's little ass and didn't even register I was moving until I was there licking the remnants away.

"Fuck Bella...that is…unf." Edward was winded but his hand on my hair was intense in the way it stroked me so passionately. I leaned up and kissed him sweetly but then pulled him down next to me on the bed with Alice on the other side. Poor Jasper was still standing there fully erect. "What are we going to do about that then?"

"I think he should fuck your face right here. Is that all right, lover?" Edward smiled happily at my suggestion and nodded before beckoning Jasper over with one finger. I scooted up and made enough room so that he could straddle Edward's torso. I cradled Edward's head next to my chest and held him steady as Jasper fed his cock into those red lips we all adore so much.

I saw Alice leaning up and knew she was rimming Jasper from behind thanks to his low moaning. He began to push and pull in and out of Edward's mouth slowly at first. His cock gleamed with my juices and Edward's saliva and continued to get even wetter as his pace increased. Soon enough, he was grabbing the headboard roughly and cursing continually. I felt Edward's happy little murmurs radiate through my chest where his head rested. I helped him tilt his head just slightly which was all he needed to be able to take all of Jasper in his throat. Seeing Edward's nose buried in Jasper's blonde curls had me wanting to rub my legs together but I stayed firm and just observed.

Jasper's thrusting started to get slightly jerky seconds before he threw his head back on a long sigh of happiness as his orgasm rushed through that gorgeous body of his. Edward's happy little moan made me smile in pure contentment. When Jasper pulled out and curled up next to all of us, I leaned down to kiss Edward again because I just love how much joy he gets from giving us all pleasure.

"Fuck…we needed that." They all nodded at me in complete accord. After a few minutes of quite cuddles and sweet kisses, I voiced the question that was on all our minds tonight. "So, what are we going to do about Em and Rose?"

"Well, I don't know about you all but I feel the shift already. In the hospital, it was almost palpable how much love we all share for each other. It may not be the same as the relationship we all four have, but it's still a very real love." I was happy that Jasper was the one to say it as he had been the one I was most worried about. "I know what you're thinking, B. I was the one who didn't want to rock the boat, but it's all changed now. Everything that's happened in the last ten days has made it clear that this isn't just friendship or even family. I think it would be worse on all of us if we tried to ignore it and go on like normal. My only concern is what if they don't feel it too?"

"They do." We all turned to stare at Alice in curiosity. "I can see it in the way they look at us all. I've caught them exchanging loaded looks when they think we're not looking. They are aware and probably just as nervous as we are."

"So, does this mean we talk things out and consider a six person relationship or do they just want to have sex with us but stay apart?" Edward's beautiful eyes were troubled as he voiced that one question that we were all concerned most about. "I don't know if we can just do a sexual sharing without sharing the love we have for them as well. And remember, it wouldn't just be the boys with Emmett or the girls with Rose. It would have to be interchangeable to work."

"I don't actually have a problem with you or Jasper having sex with Rose. It's weird now that I think about it, but the idea has never bothered me. I usually feel violent whenever I think of either of you with another woman, but never when I think of you with her." I was confused because it seemed too easy. "It seems too easy that we'd all be ok with it right off the bat."

Alice thought for a second before answering my unspoken question. "I think maybe that's the point. It _should_ be easy between the six of us because it's natural for us. We're supposed to love and live together and after all the shit we've been through, getting to that point is like the sweet finish to a long and grueling race."

Huh…that actually made sense to me. I looked at the boys but they were both nodding already.

"That actually is kind of brilliant, Ali. So, we're going to talk to them?" Jasper was a bit nervous at the idea of starting that conversation and I was as well.

"Yeah, we'll know the right time, though." I was sure of it. I have a feeling we'll know when things are supposed to happen. "And it may take some adjustment from friends to lovers. I mean, we've known Em for our whole lives so it might be a bit awkward at first but we can try to alleviate that if we plan well."

"Ooo…_now_ can we turn it into a game? Jasper wouldn't let me do that when we told you two we had figured out the truth." Alice was bouncing which was quite a sight naked. It was a mark of just how worn down my body truly was that I didn't get turned on by it. I think Edward reads my mind because he suddenly started to move around and get his pajama pants back on.

"Bella needs rest. She's nearly asleep already. Let's at least get covered and settled so if we fall asleep, we won't be in a compromising condition if Charlie checks on us." We all nodded and quickly got resettled. I was still really sore and bruised so Edward ended up helping me dress to move things along. We settled down in bed with the boys spooned behind us like normal. We normally ended up with Edward spooning me and Jasper spooning Alice regardless of how we start out so we tend to go with what works right off the bat.

Jasper suddenly sat up. "Oh yeah…Alice? I need your help." I had been waiting for this but just snickered as she got that special evil gleam in her eye.

"I've already ordered what we need…rest easy that Emmett will get what's coming to him."


	73. Chills & Class

**EmPOV**

"Well that sucked." It was the only thing I could think to say about Alistair's memorial service. I know you're supposed to say they're beautiful or meaningful but to me, it just sucked. It was sobbing family saying goodbye to someone taken violently long before he should've died.

"Yeah. That was hard. You ok, Baby?" Rose had Bella under one arm as they walked in to the room. Bells has lost some weight but none of us really saw the difference until she was in the dark mourning clothes of today.

"Yeah. I just didn't expect them to be so kind." Alistair's parents were very warm to all of us. They loved Bella's memory box so much that they used it as the urn to keep his ashes. She was really touched. We all felt so damn exhausted by the way this day had gone that it was no wonder everyone was looking for some relaxation.

"Let's go to the pool in the basement. We can get pizza and Bella can lounge in the hot tub or on the sofas. It'll be good for everyone." Esme looked at each of us with a questioning expression but we were all on board. "Grab your suits and meet down there soon. Remember to shower before you go in." She had a pet peeve about that.

"Will do Mama C. That nifty shower you have set up in the corner rocks. It's like those sprinklers at theme parks." Yeah, I'm a big kid…sue me.

I tore off upstairs to get my trunks. Time for some swim fun.

**JPOV**

"Are you sure about this?" I know I shouldn't question the master but this is a little odd even for us.

"Yes, he's freaked out by them and with our modifications, there's no question it'll be great." My sweet Alice looks so evil just now, I'm concerned for the fate of the world.

"Uh…ok then."

"Let's get to the TV so we can watch." Even Dad was gleeful about this one…damn…

**EmPOV**

Saa-weet. I'm the first one down. I had brought my trunks rather than wear, so I just stripped down, hung up my shorts and walked into the shower stall naked. It was a huge room with a swinging door so no one would see.

"EEeeee!" Fuck that's cold! I shoulda waited until it warmed up. "Christ! What's with the water?"

It wasn't getting hot at all. Fuck. Talk about cold…I hopped out of the spray and turned to get my shorts and froze in shock. My trunks were gone but there was something else in front of the doors.

A creepy high pitched voice suddenly broke the air. "Hello Emmett…come play with me."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Its creepy little beady eyes seemed to follow me no matter where I moved. I kept whirling my head around and around but there was only one exit…behind the demonic garden gnome.

"Yeah, you look all innocent with your creepy little shovel and happy smirk but I know you're evil!"

Ok, think Emmett! Got it!

I backed up and took off with a leap over its pointy little head. I ran through the door and straight to the pool in nothing but my skin but unfortunately there were more gnomes on either side so I had no where to go. I dove in headfirst and tried to swim but there…in the middle of the pool sitting on the bottom was another freaking gnome!

I flailed helplessly, choking a bit on pool water as I pushed to the side. I managed to pull my body out and crawl to my knees. Unfortunately, I found myself nose to nose with an army of six garden statues with ill intent.

"Emmett…would you like to play?" Why are their voices so high?

"What's wrong Emmett? Let's be best friends…" It was like they were all singing their words together! What the fuck?

The one on my right suddenly spoke with a voice as low as Barry White. "Yo Em…wanna cuddle?"

"Oh GOD! PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME YOUR BITCH!"

The one on my left spoke in a high voice. "Well…we may let you go but it'll cost you."

"WHAT? I'll pay it…whatever!" Seriously, do they take checks? Is there a garden ornament credit union?

"You must please us with the offering of a dance." Barry White-gnome was back to talking.

"A dance?" I suddenly heard seventies music start up somewhere.

The gnomes sang in unison… "_Do a little dance…make a little love…get down tonight."_

I stared in horror at their freakishly happy little faces.

"DANCE!" When Barry White-gnome commands, you obey. I started to sway my hips and move like Travolta could only dream, hoping desperately that I would be able to escape with my virtue intact back to my Rosie.

**JPOV**

"Damn…that is a sight that I can never unsee." Charlie was laughing hysterically at the TV where the video feed showed Emmett cabbage-patching naked for a bunch of ten inch garden ornaments.

We were laughing too fucking hard to speak through the walkies with voice modulators inside the gnomes. Emmett just kept on dancing and seemed to be really getting in to his groove.

"ENOUGH!" Alice apparently never lost control during a prank because she was speaking in to the low-toned walkie calmly. "Tell no one of this. Our plans must remain secret. Go to your room and for goodness sakes put some pants on!"

Emmett's quite fine bare ass flashed as he ran full tilt out of the pool room. We had to silence our laughs as he ran up the stairs but were in stitches again as soon as it was clear.

"Now, let's collect those gnomes and if you can't act normal, don't come in the pool until you accomplish it." We all followed the miniature General Patten out and down to the steamy pool room to begin de-gnoming it before his return.

**EmPOV**

I peaked around the corner of the doorway but there were no clay-bullies there. Instead I found my bizarrely good-looking family and friends swimming or soaking in the tub. I tried to sneak in and just lowered into the pool quickly in the hopes of getting by unnoticed.

"Hey Em. What took you so long?" Alice was laid out on a float complete with an umbrella-garnished drink.

"Nothing. Just slow." I can't tell them or they'll all be in danger. I think it's like the Cosa-Nostra or something.

Now, I'm aware that gnomes aren't supposed to be real, but when they talk to you and call you by name, it's kind of hard to not take them seriously. I decided to swim slowly back and forth and just keep an eye out to guard the family.

"So, are you sure you want to try school tomorrow, Bells? We're all going but you're still so tired." Rose was sitting next to Bella in the hot tub. It's true that we were all returning to school tomorrow but the doctor had wanted Bella to wait a few more days. She put her foot down and demanded to try to go at least part of the day.

"No, I want to try. I want to get back to as normal as possible. And maybe if we go about our normal lives, the press will get bored and leave." She was still black and blue in places which made me feel like Hulking-out every time I saw it.

"Well, I'll stop by after third period and check on you, dear. If you don't pass my inspection, I will bring you back home, so no arguments." Esme had her "business" voice in use so no one would dare argue with her.

We ended up relaxing and playing together over an hour before separating for showers and pajamas though I was constantly vigilant. The plan was to meet back in the den for a movie to continue our down time since we were all emotionally tired from the memorial service and a bit nervous about our return to the world tomorrow.

The argument about movie choice was as spirited as ever. I couldn't get into it though because I was continually scanning the doors and windows for tiny evil ornaments.

"I have just the thing!" Jasper jumped up suddenly and grabbed the clicker from Edward before hitting some buttons. What the…? That looks like…

_"Fuck!"_

A large man with a fabulous ass was hopping around a shower a lot like the one in the pool area.

_"Christ! What's with the water?"_ He turned around…

"SON OF A BITCH!" That was me.

"Was it really that cold Emmett?" Jasper's slight twang enhanced the word cold. Did he mean…?

"That's not fair! You know what happens when it's cold! Even with shrinkage, I'm bigger than you, Blondie!" I wasn't sure about that but with his girl's dad in the room, he couldn't start bragging about penis size.

My gaze jolted back to the screen as the first eerie gnome voice broke through. I watched in horror as my entire encounter was replayed in living color on the screen. Oh no…not the dancing…

The entire room, including my Rosie, were laughing in loud sobs. Alice suddenly reached behind a pillow and withdrew the 'Barry White-gnome'. She had to wait to contain her laughter but eventually she brought a walkie talkie to her face.

"Yo Em! Wanna cuddle?" I lunged. Her high pitched scream was echoed from inside the gnome in a lower voice which was super creepy. Edward and Jasper somehow managed to get me to the ground and actually sat on me. I looked up once I stopped cussing to see Alice cradling the remains of Barry White-gnome in two hands. I had broken the little punk. At least I hurt something.

"Oh Hank. We knew you so briefly." She sounded genuinely sad at the little bastard's death.

"Now Emmett." Jasper knelt next to my head. "That video right there is backed up in a few places and hidden quite well, but if you are smart and do not come after me with chicken jokes or pranks again, I promise we won't show it to anyone else."

"Maybe just at Thanksgiving or Easter." Carlisle was sniggering next to Bella who had Rose draped across her shoulder in tears. It was almost worth it to see the total happiness on her face just then but I was brought back by Edward's bony-ass body on my back. I need to remember to feed him some bacon or something.

"Do we have an agreement?" Jasper asked in total seriousness. Fuck, he's hot when he's all business-y.

Hmm…how embarrassing was this _really_ versus how much fun the future of chicken-gate could bring me? Decisions, decisions….

I sighed loudly. "Deal."

**BPOV**

"Jeez…do you think they could stare more obviously?" The piercing eyes of our classmates were burning a hole right through me as the six of us walked towards the buildings. The press had been kept back by police so at least we weren't getting hounded by reporters too. No, we were just followed by lots of hushed whispers.

"Fuck em. Don't let them see you hesitate B." Rose latched her arm through mine as Edward swung his arm over my shoulder and we sauntered on towards our classes like we owned the place. It felt good to at least act normal. We still hadn't talked anything out with Rose and Em and there was still a lot of stuff to deal with regarding the house, but at least I was walking into school on my own feet.

First period went slowly mainly because I had Jessica in there with Alice and me. She kept sniffling and sending us little glares. Lauren was officially suspended and most likely would be expelled after the tape of her conferring with Mike about how to administer rufies came out. From what Dad said, she was instrumental in me getting drugged. Mike says she's the one who put it in my drink that night, so she was in a lot of trouble even if it turns out he's lying and she just helped him procure them.

Her penchant for recording sex tapes of unknowing partners was also causing problems. Apparently it wasn't just Mike who liked to record people. They had tapes on her computer of her with Jessica, Tyler, Eric, and most of the football team and ironically the A/V club. Even Mrs. Mallory couldn't argue her daughter's purity anymore.

A lot of parents were pissed and it appears that we'll be having much more stringent sex education here as well as a lot of STD screens in the near future. It was a huge scandal even without the murder, arson and attempted rape. Forks was never going to be the same.

Once the bell rang, Angela, Kate and our other close friends all came up and gave me hugs and whispered words of support. We had heard from most of them in the past week so I knew they had our backs. Surprisingly, Tyler came up to me as well.

"Bella, I had no idea Mike was…" He looked devastated. Learning your supposed best friend was capable of murder had to be a hard thing to bear.

"None of us did, Tyler. But he was very good at hiding it." He moved to come in for a hug but a low growl made him freeze. I'm guessing it's Edward because Tyler bugged out and took off in the other direction. "You're such a brute, love."

"I'm your brute, darling." He kissed my cheek and walked me to second period where we encountered Emmett's big frame. "Hey Em…feeling chilly?"

I giggled at the mean face Emmett made but in reality he had nothing to be embarrassed about. I know Edward noticed his quite pleasant size as well but it was so fun to fuck with him.

In truth, I was having a hard time just acting normal. It was becoming more and more apparent to me that I was nowhere near strong enough to make it through even third period let alone the rest of the day. I snuck my phone out and texted Esme to tell her I was giving up and would wait in the nurse's office for her. I saw Edward and Emmett both watching me out of the corner of their eyes but neither seemed surprised by my sudden need to send a text. Honestly, Edward looked like he was seconds away from picking me up and carrying me out.

I guess I never realized just how much energy I used blocking other people's emotions during the day. I knew that it was an active thing to try to protect myself from others' energy but I had no clue just _how_ active a process it was. By the last ten minutes of class, I was forced to sort of lay my head down and just keep my eyes open barely.

"Mr. Cullen?" Edward's gaze shot to the front of the class for a second but he returned to watching me quickly. "Would you please help Bella to the nurse's office?" Ok, apparently my little head prop wasn't so stealthy. Edward and Emmett both hopped up and came around my side. I was a bit weak but walked out on my own steam. I noticed the teacher didn't bother trying to stop Emmett from joining us but few would get between him and his family.

The fresh air outside the building helped clear my head a bit but I was still wrecked. A sudden chill that had nothing to do with weather hit me seconds before I heard the voice I hate most.

"Well…well…well...still slutting it up, I see?"

"Renee…"


	74. Slaying Dragons

**APOV**

I couldn't sit still in class for some reason.

"What is wrong with you?" Rose hissed it out of the corner of her mouth. Apparently my chair dancing was noticeable. At least the teacher had her back turned.

"No idea…but something is wrong." She gaped at me in shock. At this point, none of us were taking any little instincts for granted anymore. I turned to gaze outside hoping to find some calm in the normal cloudy drizzle of our hometown.

"SON OF A BITCH!"

"MISS BRANDON! What has…" The teacher tried to interrupt but I was already running out the door with Rose behind me.

"Is that who I think it is?" Rose sounded ready to kill which I was grateful for immensely. I heard the teacher running behind us and knew she'd caught on too.

"Renee."

**BPOV**

"Renee." I didn't scream or flinch in fear. In all honestly, I was too damn tired.

"Isaberra." Damn…she was outright slurring. Judging from her pupils, she was high as a kite on something. I looked quickly to the entrance to see if any cops were still here but the paps had dispersed mostly so they were off on more important business.

"What do you want?" If we can keep her talking, maybe someone will call Dad. I noticed that I was now speaking from a very small window of space between Emmett and Edward's shoulders.

"What should be mine, you little cunt." I sighed because I couldn't be bothered to be afraid of her just now.

"Don't even think about saying another word to her you foul creature." Whoa…Edward's mean voice is super-sexy. Inappropriate Bella! Focus!

"Yep. We're all more than happy to take you down." I felt Alice grab my hand as she spoke. When did she and Rose get here?

"Just give me a reason, bitch." Whoa, Rose was ready to rumble.

"Oh you think the super-friends can protect you? Can't even face your own mother without guard dogs, now?" Well that was a stupid thing to say, Renee. She lunged towards me between the boys but was stopped forcibly.

"Do NOT refer to yourself as her mother. You don't deserve the title you strung out cow!" And graceful, lady-like Esme Cullen reared her fist back and punched Renee in the face. Renee's peroxide head flew back as she went to the ground in a heap. Emmett was right there to hold her down. Her screaming and flailing did no good whatsoever.

"Are you all right, sweetheart?" Esme shook her hand quickly and then patted down her hair and sweater as she came towards me.

"I'm great, Mama-bear." She smiled sweetly and just pulled me into her arms for a long, warm hug. Dad's cruiser and another roared up with sirens blaring. "Great. As if we weren't causing enough of a scene…"

"Um…we're here to save the day?" Deputy Mark's voice was wry but he was already pulling out cuffs to restrain Renee properly. Dad just scooped me and Esme both up into a bear hug that had us squeaking in protest.

"Sorry, sorry." He pulled back and looked at Renee on the ground. "Nice punch, Es." She grinned happily but still shook her hand. "Were you here to check on Bells already?"

"No, I texted her. I couldn't make it through second period." Exhaustion was seriously making me sway, so I wasn't shocked when I was pulled off my feet and Edward walked us to a picnic table to sit down with me on his lap. Our group converged as we huddled together quietly. I could hear the teachers yelling to get the rest of the school back in class.

We both gave a summary of what had happened to the cops but had to wait a minute for Esme to give her version as well. The principle had brought out an ice pack and handed it to her with a wary glance. I guess Esme was getting a rep as a brawler.

Suddenly, a motorcycle pulled into the parking lot carrying a tall rider. "Great…"

"Bells!" Jacob rushed over like we didn't recently have a fight and weren't somewhat estranged. Edward and Jasper were both growling at this point. Charlie rolled his eyes but made no move to stop his approach. Jacob moved to grab me up but they actually put their arms in front of me like bouncers. "Really?"

"Jake, what are you doing here?" My voice was simply weary.

"I heard you were back at school and wanted to check in on you." He seemed to be trying to give me some sort of puppy dog eyes but mainly he looked like he was one of those creepy lemurs that have the huge eyeballs. "Can I talk to you? _Alone?"_

A host of denials sounded around me but I shushed them and agreed. "Just for a minute. You can watch from over there." I pointed a few feet away. Edward and Alice were both grumbling as they went to the exact spot I had singled out. "What do you want, Jake?"

"I'm here to check on you. You know, Bella, you don't have to stay at _that_ house. You have other options so if that's why you're…"

"_Excuse me?"_

"Well, I just mean that you have a place on the Rez so you don't have to stay with them because of the money." He looked so earnest as he insulted me.

"I'm not with_ them_ for any reason but real_ love._" He rolled his eyes. "Don't you mock me, Jacob Black. That is my second home and they are the people I consider family. I will _never_ choose someone over them, so get over yourself! You basically just called me a whore and expect me to what? Fall at your feet in gratitude that you're here to rescue me from my happy home and blissful relationship?"

"That Cullen bastard…"

"Shut. Up." I took a deep breath so my voice would be steady. "Edward Cullen is ten times the man you will ever be. You aren't even a _man_ at all yet. You're still a boy trying to get the shiniest toy. I tried to be friends with you despite your refusal to accept my denials of more, but now I'm done. Until you can offer me pure friendship, I don't want to see or speak to you." He looked shocked but I couldn't soften at all. "Edward? Can you help me to the car?"

"Anything, love." Jacob looked like he was going to intercept him but Dad intervened.

"No Jake. You heard her. Leave my daughter alone." With that, we all turned our backs and made our way to the cars. The others were leaving school for the day since we still had to give official police statements and their presence would just be a disruption to any attempts to get actual learning done.

"Well, Edward why don't you and the girls take Bella home and get her set up for a long sleep while Jasper drives me to get an x-ray. I think I broke my hand on the harpy's face but it was so worth it." Esme seemed too gleeful about her war wound for me to feel bad about it. Jasper and Rose escorted her to Rose's car for the quick hospital trip. "We'll probably be sending Carlisle your way since he's such a worrier but I'll try to keep him from waking you dear." With a cheerful wave, she was gone.

"I'm heading in after Mark to watch the booking. She's got charges in multiple states, so I'd say you won't have to worry about Renee too much longer, sweetheart." Dad kissed my forehead as he ushered me in the backseat.

Alice crawled in beside me and nestled my head on her lap. "Damn Bells. We've dealt with Mike, Lauren, and Jessica and now you've conquered Renee and Jacob all in one morning. Whatever will we do for challenges?" Her bright eyes smiled down at me as we all laughed in relief.

"Oh, I'm sure something will come up…"

**A/N: Sorry this was so short but it was planned this way to tie up some loose ends. The next little bit will focus more on the relationships that you've all been wanting more of, so be patient! Hugs!**


	75. Talks

**A/N: I have to confess to total performance anxiety at writing these next chapters. I've had so many of you tell me how excited you are to see Em and Rose admit their feelings and join the others that I'm super-nervous. This is the start of their confessions and joining, so hang on because we're about to enter lemon-ville in the next chapters!**

**CharliePOV**

"You know, I remember my Dad sitting down at the table and whining about how stiff and old he was when he was in his thirties. At the time, I thought he was just a stick in the mud or old fashioned but damned if I don't feel like I'm 100 after the past two weeks." Carlisle's response was a snicker and a hefty swallow of whiskey. It was early Thursday afternoon and we both had the night off, so we decided to get shit-faced after the total fuckery of the past couple weeks. Doc had shown up at the station and flatly said I was unavailable until tomorrow on doctor's orders. My deputies agreed wholeheartedly as did Chief Sullivan who was running the Netwon/Mallory investigation.

Bells was sleeping peacefully up at the house with Esme was on watch for her with a sharp eye. The two had been sketching all morning with different ideas for houses. Bella actually came up with the best model and Carlisle and I were currently walking in the woods to choose the perfect location as we passed the bottle back and forth.

"Is the bitch still strung out?" Carlisle's cultured voice was funny drunk. He sounded kinda uppity to tell the truth, like an inebriated Mr. Belvedere.

"She's detoxing in the prison hospital as we speak. Had so many substances in her system it wasn't funny. They also found a couple of condoms with heroin in her abdomen that she was smuggling down from Canada. Imbecile. I have no doubt she'll die in prison, especially when the other inmates find out she's a child abuser. Even among criminals, that's considered evil." I had no real regret over her imminent fate which may seem awful since I was married to the shrew for a while but after what she put my baby through, I reserve the right to hate her.

"Ok. So, I was thinking down this road a ways and into the woods. It should be inside the gates for security but this will give you some distance, don't you reckon?" Carlisle was gesturing grandly with his arms in a circle. I rescued the whiskey bottle before there was an accident. "Oh…and we can put the pond in back that way so it's easy for us to access!"

I looked around and liked the idea. Even a year ago, I'd have balked at the idea of the chief of police living behind gates but after everything recently, I was happy to think of the extra protection. Every single person I met in Forks aside from a few of the more eager cougars were all for us building out here. I guess they understood my desire to be out in the wilderness and have some privacy after it all. Plus, everyone could see the bond between us and the Cullens and knew it was lasting.

"You know, I heard a few ladies at the diner yesterday talking about what pretty grandbabies we'd have with Edward and Bella. They think Alice and Jasper will have cute babies too. Can you believe that shit? I mean, they're 16! Oh and that just begs the question would it be Edward and Bella having babies or Jasper and Bella or even Emmett and Bella or Alice and Edward or Bella and Alice…wait, scratch the last one. But think of all the possible combinations once they get their cards on the table about how they all feel." Ok, that was convoluted even to my mind but the beauty of drinking with your best friend is that they understand your logic no matter how strange it is.

"Well, I don't think they've gotten that far with Em and Rose yet but I don't know how the baby thing works. I mean, it seems like it would be the public couples just because that's the way they show themselves to the world, but who knows? Maybe they'll all have one of each! We could be swimming in babies in ten years! Esme would be ecstatic. And we would have pretty grandbabies!" Damn Carlisle is such a mellow, happy little drunk.

"I can't even contemplate that just now. I mean, I actually find their relationship comforting now but that's a whole other bridge to forge or whatever. I'll ask Sue." Ah Sue…she had been on my mind frequently lately.

"So….how is Sue?" Carlisle's attempt at winking looked like he was having a seizure. "When you gonna take another step there, hoss?"

"Hoss?" I snorted but thought about it. "Well, you see, I've talked to her every single day for the past three weeks. The only reason she wasn't on a plane out here immediately when everything went down is that she was scared it'd bring even more attention our way. She's been talking to this print journalist she knows and they want her to do a few interviews and articles for them. Her contract is up with the TV station in six months and she's not going to renew. I think she may move to Seattle or something because her brother and his partners are moving to Portland soon. It'll be close to them but we both know she'd be close to here too."

"Awesome. I like her." And that was all he needed to say. "Hey! I'm brilliant!"

"Uh, sure you are C." Ok then…

"No, I have an idea! You know how Es has been fielding a lot of the calls for interviews about Bella's work and stuff this summer?" I just nod because he's on too much of a roll to be stopped. "Well, Sue wants to write art pieces or travel stuff right? Well, she can come out here and do a print interview with Bells about her work and process and all that stuff and then she can write another about Washington scenic spots while she's out here. It'll start her print career off with a bang!" Huh.

"That's actually not bad. Esme says Bella may have an easier time if she does an art interview and gets info out there to satisfy the critics and it'll keep her work current but maybe take some of the pressure off. But we'd have to wait until we're sure she can handle it, so at least a few months." He nods sagely.

"And then you can take the lovely reporter to a romantic local B&B for _research_ purposes!" Carlisle starts hooting out loud at his own idea. It has merit though…me and the lovely Sue alone…hmm….

"Yo! Pops and Doc Pops! What are you…is that whiskey? Is someone dead or something?" Ah Emmett…no tact whatsoever. We turn to see the kids pulled up in the road.

"Shhool out already?" Carlisle is totally not selling our sobriety here.

"Uh…Dad? It's not even three o'clock!" Edward seems downright stunned to see us a little on the tipsy side. Carlisle's face gets immediately serious.

"It's five o' clock somewhere, son." His drunken wisdom is imparted with total solemnity.

"Ok then." Alice is giggling and bouncing happily behind them. "What'cha doing out here?"

"Well Ali-cat, we are currently scouting house locations. Bella came up with a kick-ass design for a cabin for all of us, so Carl and I are looking for the perfect spot." I think she squealed but it was probably too high for humans to hear. Carlisle starts rubbing his ear confusedly.

"Twenty yards in and five to the right is perfect. I'll tell Esme." And with that, Alice starts smacking Jasper to push him back into the car and then drives off.

"Well ok then, let's go celebrate three o' clock, Chief." Carlisle throws his arm around my shoulder as we wander back towards where Alice pointed. Neither of us even consider looking at a different spot.

**BPOV**

"Ooof." I was already waking up somewhat when the weight hit the bed and my left side suddenly.

"HEY! Gentle with the sleeping girl there, Al. Sheesh. It's like she's a tiny bull in a china shop." Rose's dry voice made me snigger because it brought to mind an image of a horned Alice knocking shit down left and right with a ginormous purse.

"She's laughing at your lame-ass joke, so she's awake!" Alice really needs to stop with the bouncing.

"Yes, she's awake…how was school?" I hate being stuck at home but even I had to admit I was still way weaker than I should be. The doctor said it was a lingering effect of the drugs and I might fight it for a while but I should be able to make it through the school day at least next week.

"OMG!" Seriously? "I think Jessica is pregnant."

"WHAT?" I stared at my tiny lover in horror. I noticed Rose wasn't even cracking a smile at Alice's news so it must be serious. "But she was with…"

"Well, she was puking this morning and started confessing to one of her skanks that she doesn't know if it's Mike's or someone else's. They were chatting it up in the bathroom without checking the stalls so they didn't know Mrs. Murkle was in there since the teacher's bathroom was out of order. She escorted her to the office where a screeching Mrs. Stanley arrived later. Her mother actually fainted when she told her she would have to make a list of who the father could be." Rose wrinkled her lovely nose in disgust.

"Yep. It's totally insane, isn't it? I think they'll like send her to a convent or something." Alice's eyes were bright with curiosity but I could see a smidge of pity in there too.

"Poor Jessica." It's a sign of what good people my friends are that they agreed with me immediately. I couldn't hold on to my better nature for long, though. "Fuck, karma really _is_ a bitch."

Rose snorted out loud before breaking into loud guffaws. Alice's tinkering laughter mixed with her throaty chuckles and my sniggers.

"Wait…we ran into Dad and Carlisle wandering around the road with a bottle of whiskey." I sat up suddenly in concern but Alice just waved off my unease and continued. "They said they were looking for the perfect house site. So, where's the sketch?"

Rose looked just as eager as Ali so I rolled over and pulled out my sketchbook from the bedside table to flip to the right page. They both just sighed a little when they saw it. It was a log cabin design done to look old fashioned but the inside would have four bedrooms and all the amenities. It fit Dad perfectly which was what we all wanted since he'd live there longer than any of us.

"Yep. That's the one." Rose was nodding in complete approval. Alice had this speculative gleam in her eyes that meant she was already mentally decorating.

"So, I hear we have a house design?" Emmett wandered into our bedroom munching on a chicken leg happily. I saw Edward and Jasper coming behind them and smiled to see them. It may have only been a school day, but I missed them terribly. We couldn't even sleep together anymore at this point so I treasured time with all of them.

"Yep…take a look." They settled down next to me as we all chattered happily about our future home and came up with increasingly bizarre inventions to make it perfect.

**EPOV**

"Ugh…I'm tired. We've only been back at school three days but it feels like three weeks. High school is so fucking dramatic normally but this is ridiculous." Emmett's bulky form crashed onto the den sofa with a huff. "I swear every morning instead of announcements, the principal should just come on the loudspeaker and say 'and so is the days of our lives'…" He then started to hum some dramatic music which is probably the real theme song to that soap opera.

"Seriously. There's going to be a few guys sweating bullets for a while until Jessica can have a paternity test done." Jasper just shook his head in amazement. "I mean seriously…I heard her saying that she wouldn't go on the pill because it'd make her fat. Damn."

Yep, Jessica was officially pregnant and there were four potential fathers including Newton. It was a total clusterfuck.

"Moron. Is that what the parent meeting is about tonight or is it a general 'hell and a handbasket' type thing?" I do love Emmett's way with words. I heard a snort and turned to see Charlie sniggering in his uniform.

"It's a general meeting about the events of the last week and how to help our kids through it all. There will likely be some serious sex education debates though given the recent developments." He looked thrilled. "Carlisle said he's bringing pizza and you know there's the guard on duty and all."

I guess this was kind of the first time we'd be on our own since everything went down. I heard Bella's voice from behind Charlie before I saw her.

"We'll be ok Daddy. We have strong protectors, right?"

"Yep. Leave it to us, Chief." Jasper said looking proud and manly.

"I meant Alice and Rose." A pixie snicker preceded Alice's form into the room behind Bella. Rose just waltzed in looking smug. Charlie's laughter trailed off after him down the hallway.

We converged on a video game while the girls painted their nails or something and wiled away several hours until the parents headed off to the school for their meeting. Alice and Bella had been exchanging loaded glances all night which normally would have me suggesting a private interlude but it was more meaning-laden than sexy-laden. I knew they were both anxious to have our cards on the table with Rose and Em but I was a bit nervous about it. I'm not sure why but I had a sudden fear of rejection. I'm guessing Jasper shared it because he suddenly reached over and grabbed my hand to hold tight instead of watching the movie on the TV.

Emmett's eyes settled on our hands with a strange expression I couldn't decipher. When Bella and Alice came to sit with us and grabbed onto our hands, Rose gave a little sigh. I cut my eyes left and right wondering who would start this most important of discussions.

**RPOV**

This is just weird. I'm sitting in the den with my four best friends and my boyfriend but we're all tongue tied and unable to start a certain long-awaited conversation. Ok, Rose…pull up your garters and start this puppy!

"Awww-kward!" My sing song cuts the silence like a knife. Bella's little snigger starts the others laughing as well. A relieved sigh erupts from my man. I swear he's big and scary looking but the guy is a total scaredy cat.

"Ten bucks says Alice breaks and spews everything first." Emmett's whisper to Jasper does not go unnoticed by our diminutive friend who starts to glare.

"I WASNERVOUSDON'TMAKEFUNOFME. YOU'RENERVOUSNOWANDIKNOWYOUWANTT OFUCKJASPER!"

No one says anything for a second but Jasper eventually opens his wallet and hands Emmett a ten before speaking. "Now, did everyone get that or do you need a translation?"

"I don't want to just fuck Jasper." Ok, so not the response I was expecting but Emmett rarely does the expected. "I'd like to fuck the hell out of Edward too and you girls as well." He just shrugs and nods like he didn't just express his desire to get naked with our four besties. What a strange man I fell in love with…

"Uh, ok then. I think what Emmett's bizarre word vomit was meant to convey," he gives me an insulted look but I continue without letting him interrupt, "is that we've both come to the realization that our feelings for the four of you aren't just friendship or family."

"We had the same realization." Bella smiles at me sweetly. I know she can sense our nerves and is trying to help out some. "We love you all…romantically."

"And we're in love with you guys too." Emmett grabs Jasper's hand in his own and squeezes. It's super sweet and more than a little sexy.

" 'REGOINGTOBETOGETHERFOREVERAN DBESOHAPPY!" Damn. Alice has left normal human language and pitch behind in her excitement.

"Ahem, I think what Alice was trying to convey is that this feels right to us. I know we're all a little nervous about the physical part but we can at least rest easy in the knowledge that we're in this together, right?" Edward smiles at me with a wink. I want to eat him up.

"I have that reaction all the time." Jasper must've read my mind because he's looking at Edward with lust as well. "I'll warn you two now, two of our group are pure sex machines. I swear they can go for hours without getting tired."

"Whoa…Edward and Alice are like super-sex-bots?" Emmett looks very excited by this news.

"Uh…not me…" Alice grins slyly. Emmett and I both stare at Bella in shock. "You know what they say, it's always the quiet ones! I mean that girl can screw down and dirty like nobody's business. And Edward is a total cock-whore!"

Edward looks proud of his cock-hungry title but Bella is bright red. Edward squeezes her hand before speaking. "What you're not ready for is how 'not-shy' she is in the sack."

" !" Bella shocks us further by reaching on either side and grabbing Edward's and Jasper's junk and squeezing.

"Bella, I have to say something truly cheesy right now." I look sideways at Emmett unsure of where he's going with this. I'm guessing no one could have guessed his next move. He drops to his knees in front of her and begins to sing off key.

_"Did you ever know that you're my heeee-rrrooo?" _He goes on to sing more of the words while Bella laughs herself into tears.

"Emmett, I'm deducting points from your man-card for knowing the words to that song." Jasper is shaking his head in shame.

"Shut up, Curly Sue." Alice's giggles join Bella's and soon we're all lost in laughter again. It takes a few minutes but we finally come down from our giggle-high.

"So…" Bella looks at Emmett and me in curiosity. "How are we going to start the physical side of this? Are you guys as nervous as us?"

"Hell yes, Bells. I'm nervous and I've been in a group sex situation before! You guys mean everything though, so it's more nerve-wracking." I get several curious glances at the group sex mention but no one pauses to question me just then.

"PPPPPPPPLEAASE?" I have no idea what Alice is asking but I'm starting to wonder if someone's given her caffeine.

"Alice, did you have some coffee or something?" I get a dirty look but she does answer.

"Nope! I'm just excited to have everything in the open between us. We're going to have _such fun._" She totally made that sound dirty as hell. "Now, I was asking if I can finally prepare an introductory game of some sort to get us started. Jasper wouldn't let me tell Edward and Bella that we're all bisexual via Truth or Dare so I'm still sitting on all kinds of ideas!"

"Truth or Dare?" Emmett sounds intrigued. I swear they are like kindred spirits. "Cool."

"Ok, Ali. I think you can come up with something but just be gentle, ok?" Bella is giving her a meaningful glare. We all know how outrageous she can get. I have a sudden image of her moving us all into bizarre sexual positions that require wall support and stands and such.

"Uh…the rents will be home soon so I don't think we should get started now. We might not be able to stop." Edward just totally looked at Emmett's crotch and licked his ruby red lips. Fuck me sideways.

"Plus, we need Bella at full sex-vixen energy so I'd say another day or two." Alice has magically pulled a notepad from thin air and is writing feverishly.

"Is that like a war-plan or something, Al?" Jasper is staring at the paper in confusion. She looks up with a manic gleam.

"Nope…it's pixie-sex-magic, bitches!"


	76. Nerves & Plans

**A/N: I'M SORRY! I really am sorry I'm taking so long with updates. I've been really sick and it's hard to even think of sexy times let alone write them when I feel so icky. I finally decided to post the part of the chapter that I have done to my satisfaction and at least give you a tiny update. I'd also like some ideas for the game portion, so read the A/N at the bottom, k?**

**EPOV**

Having everything out in the open was a huge relief between the six of us. Most of the nerves about the physical expressions of our love didn't affect me that much. I think that it's more the fact that Emmett has been a constant companion since Alice and Bella were toddlers that had them all so nervous. Rose was nervous, it seems, because she had finally found a sense of belonging and was afraid of the loss. Still, the nerves of our ladies were causing both Jasper and me to be more tense than normal.

Saturday passed rather uneventfully with lots of laughs and relaxing. Bella really did look better than before but I suspected it'd be a while before she was at full strength. Alice had turned into a tiny dictator about making Bella rest since our little meeting the other night. She had also been scribbling away in her "war-plan" frequently which had everyone curious as hell.

Sunday morning dawned rainy and cold which was pretty much normal around these parts. Dad and Mom were going to spend the day in a few neighboring towns antiquing and weren't due back until nighttime. Charlie was working today as the station was trying to get back to normal after all the craziness recently. The six of us has plans as well…we planned to play a very important game.

As an added precaution for privacy, I had rigged the doors to the house to alert us via a different chime sound whenever someone entered. We still had our stair sensors and motion detectors on our floor but this was extra. Yes, I'm paranoid, but the father of my lovers is a very proud gun owner, so I'm ok with a bit of paranoia. We could have gone to Rose's or Alice's official homes but we wanted to start this part of our lives together somewhere that is important to all of us.

"I think Alice might just have some sort of fit before all this is over. I just had to talk her out of postponing so she could have a special board and electrical calling machine made." Bella plopped down beside me on the couch in our game room. Jasper trailed along behind her with a lazy grin and an eye on her tits. He is a man after my own heart. "Are you all nervous too?"

"A little but I think it's easier for us." Jasper was the one who answered. He sat next to me and draped an arm over my shoulder before leaning up to nibble at my ear and start kissing down my neck.

"Hmm…well now, why don't you distract me, lovers?" I just grinned at Bella's sass and leaned down to capture her plump lips in mine. Jasper switched to sucking up and down her neck so I hauled her onto my lap to allow us both easier access. She broke away suddenly and leaned over to French kiss Jasper hungrily. I watched with fascination as their tongues peaked out from between their moving mouths. It was delicious. I pulled in closer and then claimed Jasper's mouth with mine so that I could suck on his tongue the way I want to suck on his cock. Bella began to rub us both through our jeans as she sucked on my Adam's apple with a happy purr.

Fucking amazing…

**EmPOV**

"Ok…ok…we can do this. It's only our best friends, right?" I was pacing around Rosie's room with mad energy. I felt like a virgin on prom night.

"Yes, it is but I know why you're nervous. Look, let's just go on up and sit a bit and we'll get into it as easily as we can, ok?" Rose was trying to calm my crazy pacing but I could hear her own nerves under the surface.

"Ok, Babe. Lead the way." I followed her apple bottom up the stairs and felt my nerves settle as appreciation for her sexiness took over my consciousness. I reached forward to pinch her but was stopped by her voice.

"Don't even think about it, Em." Shit. How does she do that? She's still facing the other way. Scary…

I heard the chimes alert the others to our approach so I wasn't expecting to see Jasper, Edward and Bella involved in a full-on make out session on the couch. I guess they ignored the warning since all the parents are already gone. Fuck that was hot…Edward and Jasper were kissing madly while Bella sucked on each of their necks in turn. I couldn't wait to try kissing the boys and I secretly have always wanted to kiss Bella's soft full lips. My nerves started to morph a bit into sheer anticipation at this thought. Sweet.

"Ok people…it's magic time!" Alice tore into the room like a crazy person. "Disengage, nymphos!" She swatted at Jasper's head with a little hand. To her credit, they all three stopped making out immediately. I wonder if she's the disciplinarian of the group or something. She'll have to fight Rosie for the position in the future. My girl does love to give a spanking…mmm…..

"Uh, Em?" Bella was staring at me in confusion. "Why are you rubbing your butt?"

"Just thinking that if Alice is in charge of discipline, she'll have a hard fight with Rosie. My girl likes to spank!" It feels nice to be able to say that to them and know it's ok. They all snickered but Edward and Jasper both looked at Rosie in consideration. Perhaps they like a little discipline too…

"Ok…focus people but I want to hear about that later, Rose." Alice looked extremely interested. She dropped the box she was carrying on the coffee table with a thump. "Now, this is a cross between Truth or Dare and Spin the Bottle. Here's our version of the bottle." She dropped a hard plastic vibrator onto the table with a grin.

"So we're playing 'Dare the Dildo'?" My question earned a lot of loud laughter but Alice seemed to consider it a serious query.

"Hmm…I like the name…" She had her serious thinking face going for a minute but finally came back and proceeded to explain her idea. "So, we'll spin this baby and whoever it lands on will choose Truth or Dare. These baskets," she pulled out two baskets full of papers "contain questions and dares that will help us get to know each other better sexually. K?"

"Sounds good, pixie stick." Rose was eying the vibrator with a hungry gleam. I'd kill to be in her head right about now. "Let's spin that puppy and see what we get!"

Game. Fucking. On.

**A/N: Ok, so the two categories are 'true sexual questions' and 'group appropriate sexual/intimate dares'. I'd love to hear your ideas and stuff since I'm still at nearly zero energy. It may help me update quicker….**


	77. Love Games Part 1

**Ok kittens! Welcome back to Lemonville where we will be spending a great deal of time in the Kinkyland subdivision. If you don't like kink, weird games, vegetables or chocolate, stop reading now.**

**RPOV**

Well this should be good. I'm curious just how dirty Alice is. You'd look at her and probably think she's a sweet girl that never does anything naughty, but I'm betting that girl can be raunchy. I'm moist just imagining it.

"Ok, so I'll spin first and we'll go from there. If there's a question you absolutely won't do, you have to remove one article of clothing instead, caphice?" We all nod at the tiny director. "Now, let's alternate so we're not all beside someone we've fucked, k?" We all move and she happily twirls the dildo in her hand before dropping it to the coffee table and spinning it where it lands pointing at me.

Well damn. "Yep, I do make all the hard cocks point to me." Bella starts snickering right next to me. "Ok, Al…Truth."

"Rose. What is your favorite one on one hetero sexual position?" Hmm… "Well, I love them all really, but I'd probably have to say I'm a fan of the cowgirl. I do love to be in charge." There were lots of lusty looks at my answer but no one else spoke. I reached forward and twirled our pointer again. Edward. Nice.

"Dare." Of course he's going to go with 'dare'.

"Edward. Turn to the person on your right and kiss them." Hmm…nice. He turned to me and raised an eyebrow. With one large hand on my face, Edward leaned in and brushed my lips with his. Tilting his head slightly, he ran his tongue across my lips and then pushed inside in a sweeping motion that had me sighing in pleasure. The boy was a master! His lips and tongue seduced my mouth into total compliance before he pulled back. I chanced a glance at Emmett but he just looked horny. At least we don't have to worry about jealousy.

"Damn. You taste delightful, Rose." With a cheeky grin, Edward turned back and spun the vibrator around again. I glanced at Bella quickly but she was just grinning at his sass.

"Ooo…Bells! What'll it be chica?" Alice was really enjoying this experience.

"Truth, I think." Good. I'm curious about Bella's answers.

"Bella. Have you ever had sex in public, and if so, where? You can limit it to one instance since you have a few." Emmett and I were both staring at our shy friend in shock.

"What?" She just grinned at us both with a smug expression. "Well, obviously the answer is yes and one of the places was behind a boulder on First Beach at the 4th of July fireworks."

"I KNEW IT!" Emmett was doing some weird victory dance. "I knew you and Edward were off fucking."

"Not entirely correct there, Em. It was Edward, Bella _and _me." Jasper grinned hugely at my poor man's utter astonishment. "We did go in the woods but it was fun to say the least. Poor Alice missed it."

"Ahh…good times." Bella looked lost in thought but did bring herself around to spin the plastic penis again. "Edward again."

"Truth."

"Edward. What is the kinkiest sexual toy you've ever used?" This should be interesting.

"Well, it's not really a toy, but we did have some fun with a stick of butter and a rolling pin once." Holy. Shit.

"You fucked B or Al with a rolling pin?" Emmett looked like he had just met Jesus and he came bearing cookies.

"No, Jasper fucked me with a rolling pin." I think Emmett might need resuscitation and I may join in.

"A full sized one?" Bella was curious too, so I'm guessing this was pre-girls. She seemed to be considering it analytically rather than out of shock. Oh yes, our friends are total freaks. I love it.

"One of the ones without handles…like solid plastic but still hard." He just smiled sweetly at her with a wink. I imagine that rolling pin will disappear soon…and arrive in their, well _our_ now, toy chest.

Edward twirled the plastic cock and it finally landed on Emmett. He jumped up and did a total touchdown dance.

"DARE, BITCHES!"

**EmPOV**

I was ready. This game was already awesome. I had a semi just from imaging some of this shit.

"Emmett." Alice suddenly made a strangled sound as she read the slip. Uh oh.

"Drop your pants and have the person on your left measure your cock both length ways and circumference." Well damn. She even pulled a tape measure out of the box. Ok, I'm on this shit.

"Ok Jazz. Prepare for the sausage!" Jasper suddenly started laughing but held his hands open like he was waiting for a treat. With no shame, I dropped trou and turned so that he could measure me. "Now, I have a feeling this thing is going to get big once you touch it, so don't be scared."

Jasper just raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. There's no way these two boys are bigger than my 8 inches. He reached out and with a soft hand, grabbed my cock. And….we have lift off, folks. Fuck, his hand felt hot and strong around me. I could see him licking his lips hungrily and was really wishing he'd just lick me like I know we both wanted. He grabbed the measuring tape from Alice and made a show of measuring me around and long. I don't think he realized he was gently stroking me but I sure as hell did.

"Um…8 inches long…nice Em! And 2 wide…definitely a nice mouthful you got there." He winked and his position had him kneeling in front of me. I quickly looked around as I pulled my pants back up and noticed that both Edward and Bella were licking their lips. Rose just looked like she was going to toss someone down and ride them, game or not. I decided to move things along and twirled the cock.

"JAZZY!" Alice squealed his name at a high pitch. Sheesh.

"Truth, darlin."

"Ahem…I propose a slight adjustment. Every time your turn comes, you must kiss someone of your choosing. We need to keep things moving physically, k?" We all just nodded because there's really no downside to that one. Jasper immediately turned to me. Oh shit. I was about to get my first man-kiss.

"Be gentle, cowboy. You're my first." I winked at him and heard Bella and Edward snickering happily. Jasper's pink lips were glistening and pouty. He leaned forward and with eyes open, gently brushed my mouth with his before beginning to move more strongly. Without realizing it, I reached up and grabbed his jaw. It was so weird to kiss a guy but in a good way. He tasted manly, if that makes any sense and the hard jaw under my hand had me leaking in arousal. With a quick little moan, he pushed his tongue in my mouth and went to town with stroking and sucking on mine until we were actively clutched around each other and grinding.

"BOYS!" We jerked apart and turned to Alice with twin expressions of frustration. "Ahem…we were calling for a minute there. Don't get me wrong, I know how yummy Jazzy-kisses can be, but we have a group game going on here, no?" Er…

"Ok." Both of us said it but I made a mental note to make out with Jasper frequently. He had magic lips.

"Jasper. What is the size of your cock and do you believe you are the largest in the room?" I snorted but was curious about the answer.

"Well now, little darlin. You know I'm not the largest one here, but I'm a solid 8.5-9 inches." Wait…does that mean…?

"EDWARD IS BIGGER THAN 9 INCHES?" Rose was staring at the guy beside her in awe and a slight bit of fear.

"Yeah, I'm around 9.5 but I promise I know how to use it, love." He just grinned and winked before nodding at Jasper to spin. I was a little too floored to keep up. Holy fucking shit.

"YAY! It's me!" Alice was bouncing which had both Bella and Rose following her jiggling tits with absorption. This prompted her to walk straight up to Rose and literally mount her before crashing her mouth down on my girl's with force. Fuck me sideways. I could see their tongues peeking out as they kissed for a few seconds. She then hopped up and walked back to the spot she had been occupying. "Ok, Jazzy, you choose a dare."

"Alice, darlin…we dare you to….ack!" Ack? Huh? "Ahem…sorry. We dare you to wear a blindfold and then lick an unknown substance off of two players regardless of where it is put."

Ok then…she just giggled and pulled a sparkly purple bandana out of her box of tricks. "Now, there are goodies in there for tasting as well as some in the fridge over there, so choose well, kids." She then tied the bandana on her head and just opened her mouth eagerly.

"Fuck." Jasper was groaning. Bella just jumped up and grabbed Rose's hand to pull her forward. She reached in the box and held a number of items up to Rose until they both agreed. After whispering for a second, Rose pulled up her top and Bella drizzled a bit of chocolate sauce on her flat tummy. All the boys moved instantly to get a better view as Bella got behind Alice and moved her head forward until she was less than an inch from Rose.

"Lick." It was a husky whisper from Bella. Alice stuck out her tongue and gave one long swipe before humming happily and starting to lick in little kitten like laps. Rose was panting above her and we all just watched as she cleaned the chocolate off blindfolded. Rose then turned to Bella and lifted one brow.

Without a second of hesitation, Bella pulled off her top and pulled down one of her bra cups. Rose joined Edward, Jasper and me in the helpless staring. Her breasts were…fucking perfect. She was about Rosie's size with a pale pink nipple that was pebbled up tightly in the open air. She scooped some caramel out of a jar and rubbed it over her nipple before lowering in front of Alice and feeding the blindfolded girl her breast lovingly. Judging by Alice's happy hum, she knew exactly who she was sucking on and was thrilled. Alice's tongue darted out and flicked her partner's nipple repeatedly before she latched on and pulled with more suction. Bella threw her head back and stroked her fingers through Alice's hair sweetly.

They disengaged but shared a sweet kiss first and we all went back to our seats with serious hard ons and wet thongs if I had my guess. Fucking hell…we were dealing with pros here.

Alice spun the dial and it hit me again. Oh hells ya! Hmm…

"Who should I kiss Rosie?"

"Bella." Ok then. I crawled over and smiled a bit shyly at her. It may be silly but she was one of my oldest friends so even though I've seen her tits and stuff, I'm still a little wary.

"Hey big guy." She just grinned and then leaned up and caught my lips with her full, pouty mouth. Fuck, this girl was even better than Jasper! Her full mouth was super soft yet strong as she sucked on my tongue with little pulses. I was whimpering by the time she pulled back. "Yummy."

**BPOV**

Huh…that wasn't weird at all. I loved kissing Emmett. He had a surprisingly sweet kiss for such a big guy. Wow…this game is something else.

"Ahem." Oh yeah, Alice was still on task.

"Uh…dare." Poor Em looked a bit shocked by our ease with sex. Oh well, best to get the shock out of the way fast.

"He he he." Oh shit. I know that Alice giggle. She is up to no good. "Emmett, you must wear the underwear of the last person you kissed to school on Monday…all day."

I started laughing out loud and was quickly joined by the others. Poor Emmett looked horrified.

"Bella, please tell me you're not a thong girl." This just made Edward laugh harder but he managed to answer our large friend.

"She's a boy-short or cheeky wearer so you're ok there but I think it'll be a tight fit." I was now wondering which pair to give him but apparently Alice had raided our underwear drawers in preparation. She pulled out a pair of my boy shorts that were blue gingham with white bows on the thighs and butt. Oh this was too good. Emmett just whimpered but took them and sat down after spinning the fake cock. It landed on me.

I turned to Rose immediately and grabbed her face hungrily. She had such gorgeous lips that I have been dying to kiss. I leaned forward and brushed gently at first before sucking her bottom lip in between both of mine and rolling it a bit. With a sigh, she opened wide and stroked her tongue inside my mouth. She tasted like something citrusy and warm to me. I didn't realize I was straddling her or that we were lowering to the ground until Alice forcibly pulled us apart.

"Sheesh girls…we almost had to turn the hose on you." I just winked at her while panting. Rose and I were both on the same page as far as how hot that kiss was. I could see that both Edward and Jasper were fully hard from watching all of this.

"Dare."

Alice grinned. If I didn't know any better, I'd think she knew which dare she was going to pull before she did. Sneaky little devil…

"Bella. I'm going to put on some music and you are going to dance and strip for us all with lap dances and everything." She looked so smug. I was going to look at those damn slips of paper later. I happen to know for a fact that me stripping was one of her fantasies. Too bad she forgot mentioning that to me cause I came prepared.

"Well, I happen to have a song I prefer so why don't I get set up. You can get another turn in while I prepare." With that, I turned the vibrator and hopped up to get ready. "Oh, by the way…everyone needs to lose at least their tops if I'm going to do this." I heard the rustle of cloth behind me and knew they were just as ready for next steps as I was.

**EPOV**

I was having a hard time staying focused with the knowledge that Bella was about to give us all lap dances.

"Ok, so I didn't think you guys were serious when you said she's different about sex than other things. I think she's less shy than anyone here!" Rose was awestruck by our girl.

"She has no reason to be shy, I promise you." My words were said in complete seriousness.

"Ooo…me again. Truth, I think. We may get another turn in too before Bella returns." I watched as Alice waltzed over and sat on Emmett's lap before kissing him deeply. I'd say the girls got over their nerves. Man, she was really giving it to him. By the time she pulled back, he looked like he'd lost a number of brain cells.

"Yeah, Babe, I feel you. They are all dangerous, aren't they?**" **Rose was nodding as she talked to Emmett.

"You ain't seen nothing yet. Wait until you get to really fucking with Edward or Bella. Those two are…there are no words." Jasper said this with total adoration in his voice. I winked and blew him a kiss in thanks.

"Ok, Alice. What is your favorite sexual position with mixed sex partners?" Jasper was grinning from ear to ear so I knew he was already picturing any number of our previous formations.

"Well, as you know Jazzy, I love nothing more than to have you fuck my ass while Bella licks my pussy and I lick hers while Edward fucks either you or her ass." Rose, Emmett and Jasper all choked a bit. I think it was her voice that shocked them most. She said this in the same voice she'd use to answer what she had for breakfast.

"Hominy…" Poor Emmett's eyes were huge and his mouth was wide open. I had something I wanted to put in that mouth but I guess it's not time for that yet. I wonder what 'hominy' means?

Alice reached forward and twirled the dildo again and it landed on Jasper. He grinned and leaned over to capture Rose's mouth. As I had before, I watched Emmett closely but saw no anger or jealousy. The poor guy looked like he might have a stroke from arousal but that was it.

"Mmm…sunshine and summer…delicious doll!" Jasper's lazy drawl was so hot.

"That's what I thought too!" Bella's voice came from the doorway as she wandered back in wearing a trench coat. Oh hell yes. "Go first Jasper and then I'll get things started."

"Well, since you're setting such a good example, lover, I'll choose dare."

"Ok then." Alice suddenly made a quick little moaning sound. This should be awesome. "Uh this is one that should be in the other basket I haven't brought out yet. They are the full-on sex dares, so if you don't think we're ready for that, then we can postpone and choose another." She looked at each of us in turn but only received nods to go ahead. "Ok. Choose an item from this box," she pulled out a box with a number of random items, "and insert it into the orifice of your choosing on another person." My eyebrows weren't the only ones that shot up. Even Bella stopped her swaying behind us to stare. Jasper walked over and started moving things around the box. There was a cucumber, a carrot, an electric toothbrush, a feather duster, a weird ceramic ball on a rope, a black baton thing and a wrench. A wrench? Seriously?

Everyone was eying the implements in shock so I caught Jasper's eye and nodded before pointing at my mouth and my ass in question. Yep, since we're all new together, I decided to take one for the team…literally.

"Um…since I know Edward loves having weird toys pretty much anywhere and has zero modesty, we'll go with him. Mouth or ass, folks?" Jasper was taking requests?

"Ass." Four voices spoke in unison though in varying volumes. One was a reverent whisper while another was a loud yell. I just shrugged and hopped up to grab the lube from its hiding place. Alice walked over and gave me a wink before taking it in her hands but Rose grabbed it.

"Can I help get him ready?"

"Of course you can, sweetie. I promise, he'll love it." Alice was smiling happily. Her lovers were having a good time and her game was a success. I knew she was thrilled. I just leaned over to kiss Rose's lips briefly before unbuttoning my jeans but other hands knocked mine out of the way. Emmett had crawled over and was undoing my pants quickly. Without hesitation, I leaned down and captured his firm, masculine lips in between mine before beginning to kiss him harder. We got really into it. He had stubble and that wasn't something I was used to since Jazz didn't ever have any but I found I totally loved it. He seemed to likewise enjoy my mouth.

"Ok, then…let's move along." Alice was sounding a bit husky but we both still broke apart and Emmett finished unbuttoning my jeans. I turned around and pushed my jeans and boxer briefs down before dropping to my hands and knees. I jutted my ass out teasingly and then moaned loudly when Rose's mouth hit my hole. Fuck, I was expecting fingers. Damn…her tongue was long and so skilled that I was now continuously moaning and rocking a bit back and forth. I whimpered when she pulled back but was happy to feel her finger push into my asshole and begin to thrust so that the lube would spread around.

"Fuck, you are so tight, Edward!" She was breathless. Her finger suddenly disappeared and another, larger one replaced it.

"Damn. You were so right Rosie." Emmett leaned forward over my back as he continued to push his meaty finger in and out and whispered directly into my ear. "I can't wait to fuck this tight ass of yours."

He continued with a second and then third finger and I was now pushing my hips back to meet his hand every time. I gave a growl of protest when he stopped and turned my head but it was suddenly pushed back forwards and held there.

"Ah-ah-ah, love. Let's let this be a surprise." Bella was in front of me but her eyes were focused on my ass with the others. I wonder what Jasper chose?

**EmPOV**

Oh. My. Fucking. Chuck. Norris. This was the hottest experience of my young life by far. Edward's ass had been tighter than anything I'd felt before even Rosie's. I was almost afraid to stick my cock in it later for fear of getting crushed!

Jasper crawled up behind Edward and nodded up at Alice. She reached forward and spread his cheeks at once. Edward had this crazy bubble butt that was firm but also round and juicy. I really wanted to bite it someday. Jasper held up the baton and cucumber with a curious look. I nodded to the vegetable. It may be a cliché but the idea of watching that big round thing go inside of Edward's tiny little hole was too hot to resist.

Jasper grinned and quickly sheathed it in a condom before lubing that sucker up. He held it up to Edward's asshole and quickly started to run it up and down the crack. Edward was continuously moaning already. I guess he really was a total cock-whore. I loved that about him. I'd happily give him some every day for the rest of our lives.

With a firm push, Jasper started to feed the cucumber into Edward's asshole slowly. It was beyond erotic to see the green skin slipping inside so fucking smoothly. After a few inches, Jasper pushed harder and the vegetable went in so far only a couple of inches were still outside of Edward. I heard pants of complete arousal coming from every person and low moans coming from the man with a cucumber hanging out of his asshole. Jasper moved it forward and back again before picking up a video camera from the coffee table and recording himself fucking his lover with a vegetable. After about a minute, he removed the cucumber and disposed of the condom.

Edward made a little sad sound at the loss but did sit up. He didn't bother pulling up his pants but instead just took them off entirely. When he turned to sit with his legs straight in front of him, I got my first look at his glorious cock. I never thought I would describe another dude's junk as 'glorious' or 'beautiful' but Edward truly was. His long length was pink and had strong veins running along the length and a full bulbous head that was currently covered in precum. His balls hung heavy and full under his erect dick.

"Ahem…do you still want a strip tease with Adonis here all naked and distracting?" Bella was looking straight at Edward's cock while she asked. All of us were mesmerized.

"I can't wait, lover." Edward was licking his lips as he stared at Bella from under half-closed lids.

**RPOV**

Umm…this is the fucking hottest afternoon of my existence. I was dying to see Bella's sexy dance. I have a feeling that her confidence extends to this area as long as it's in a sexy way. If we asked her to dance normally, she'd probably blush and trip but in a sexual context, she was fearless.

She grabbed a remote and hit a button to start the music. A thrumming base started it and I knew at once what she'd chosen. Amy Winehouse's sultry voice started singing about being no good. Fuck. Bella began to sway her hips with the beat in a smooth rhythm that had her dipping her perfect juicy ass to the side over and over. She closed her eyes and appeared to get lost in the song as she ran her hands up her body over the trench coat and into her hair. Her bump and grind got harder and faster as she got into her moves. She opened those gorgeous eyes and grinned directly at me before strutting up and reaching for the ties of her coat. With deft fingers, she undid the tie but held the coat closed. She bumped her way over to Jasper and Emmett and then folded her body in half and stuck her ass out at both of them with a snap. I was whimpering at this point and unashamed of it.

She pushed up smoothly and turned with a sinuous rhythm to face Alice and Edward before she climbed onto the coffee table. With one flick, she opened the coat and let it slide down her arms. She was wearing one of Edward's shirts. I could see him licking his lips hungrily and following every single move of her body. Bella continued to dance as she ran her hands over her own body sensually. After a minute, she began to open buttons slowly and then hopped off the coffee table. She glided over to me and straddled my lap before opening her shirt to show me her beautiful tits. She was braless so I had a perfect view of the most magnificent pair of tits the world has ever known.

**EPOV**

Bella was currently writhing on Rose's lap with her shirt held open so that only Rose could see. It was beyond erotic to see her grind on the sexy blonde and push her breasts into Rose's face. She pushed up and made her way around so that she gave everyone equal treatment. She came to me last and quickly pushed the shirt down her shoulders and let it drop to the floor in a pool leaving her in only a pair of lacy black boy shorts. Her bare chest was eye-level and I stared at her jiggling tits mesmerized. She quickly turned around and did a grind on my naked lap with her back facing me.

Her hands rubbed her breasts and she even twisted them with a little moan. I couldn't stop my hands from grabbing on and kneading them while I kissed her neck.

"Ah-ah-ah!" She hopped off of me and began to circle the room before ending up back at Rose and bending down fully so that she could shove her ass into Rose's face. She spread her legs so that Rose was nose-to-pussy with her. They made quite the sight. The song was nearly over, so Bella hopped back on the coffee table and began to push her panties down excruciatingly slowly. She bent completely in two while she stepped out of them and then stood up quickly with one hand covering her pussy and the other in her hair just as the song ended.

No one spoke but the panting and moaning must have convinced her the dance was a success. She happily pulled the shirt up her arms but didn't bother getting redressed. With a content sigh, she plopped down and looked around curiously. I did the same and almost snorted at the sight. The other four all had their hands on their crotches and were rubbing over their clothes. Yep, my girl packs a hell of a punch.

**EmPOV**

I…I have no words…

**RPOV**

Must. Lick. Pussy.

**APOV**

Damn…I need to be fucked hard now.

**JPOV**

We are lucky sons of bitches, that's for sure. Bella sat back with a saucy smile and smug demeanor before simply asking a very important question.

"Who's next?"


	78. Love Games Part 2

**A/N: We're still in lemon land and kink-town so be warned.**

**BPOV**

My five lovers stared at me with lusty eyes. Normally, I'd be afraid I did something wrong or something but I had felt first hand just how much they enjoyed my show and was too proud to be worried.

"Jasper, I think you had the last turn, correct?" Damn. Now I was thinking about how hot Edward had looked. Even with something as ridiculous as a cucumber hanging out of his ass, he was god-like.

"Ah…yeah Baby." He spun our fake cock and grinned when it landed on Rose.

"Um…seeing as how the last dare went so well, would everyone like to switch to the actual sex dares now?" We all nodded emphatically. Bella and Edward were already naked and none of us even considered not going all the way at this point. The game was meant to help us feel less awkward and it had totally succeeded. There was no weirdness or worry anymore. We were all just horny as hell. Alice pulled out another basket and put the former dare basket away.

"Umm…Truth." I think Rose was giving us all a minute to get our breath back under control.

"Rose. Describe one of your naughtiest sexual fantasies." Well now, this should be hot as hell.

"Hmm…well, I'm a bit into S&M, so I'd have to say that it would be tying one of the guys onto a frame, spanking them with a soft flogger and then tying a girl up behind them. I'd put a double ended dildo in each of their asses and tell them to fuck each other while I climbed up and had the girl eat me out while I watched them fuck each other." Uhh…

"Holy shit. I'm so in, whenever you want to try that, Rose." Alice was nodding as she talked and so was Edward. Of course he'd be in. I love my man's excitement of the unknown. Rose blew Alice a kiss and then leaned forward to twirl our fake peen again. It landed on Emmett.

"Dare. Oh please, Dare." Poor Em looked to be so aroused it was painful.

"Ok then, big guy. Here we go." Alice grabbed one of the new papers and quickly started to read. "Finger fuck the people on either side of you for two minutes while we continue playing."

Oh hells yeah! "Get naked Jasper and Alice." My order was met with an amused snort from Jasper but Alice was already half-way to bare. "Actually, if it's ok, it might be best to all be naked at this point."

Emmett had no problem with it, so he was racing Alice for who could strip fastest. I looked at Rose because she hadn't moved but quickly realized it wasn't from fear or nerves. She was too busy watching everyone else to remember to remove her own clothes.

"Why don't we help you with that, Rose?" Edward grinned at me and I nodded happily. Rose just smirked at us both but didn't protest when we began to kiss her neck and unbutton her shirt and pants. The others had to call us to order because the three of us were really getting into it. Once Rose was fully naked, we sat back and looked around curiously.

I knew Edward, Jasper and Alice's nude bodies better than my own at this point so I focused on Rose and Emmett. Emmett was all bulging muscles and manly hair. He was the first dark haired man I'd seen naked, so the contrast of his pubes to his skin was a new thing for me. I loved the way the dark bush highlighted his very nice and thick cock. His legs were hairy, as was his chest but not in a 'yeti' kind of way. It was controlled and well maintained. I wanted to see his ass but contented myself with the full monty just then.

Rose was seriously a goddess. It was like looking at the naughtiest incarnation of Aphrodite on the planet. Her boobs were C or D cups like mine and so fucking perky that I wanted to bite them. She had long slender limbs and a small flare at the waist. Her skin had a golden hue that was natural to her. Her pussy was bare like ours and smelled divine. I couldn't wait to taste her.

"Oh, Emmett, since we're supposed to keep playing, why don't you go ahead and spin." He grinned and twirled the wand before sucking two fingers into his mouth. With no further hesitation, he opened his arms and beckoned Alice and Jasper closer. Alice was right there, leaning back enough so he had instant access to her pussy. He stared down at her swollen pink folds and licked his lips but stayed true to purpose and began to push first one finger and then another in and out of her pussy with little wet sounds coming through every time. She sat up a bit and started to rock her hips somewhat.

Jasper just turned so that he was leaning back on Emmett's shoulder. Emmett licked his fingers again and then lowered them to tease Jasper's tight pucker for a few seconds. He finally pushed in and began to thrust quickly.

"Fucking amazing…so tight…can't wait…"

"Ummm…." I looked down and saw the wand pointed at Edward. "Edward."

"Truth." I was glad he chose that since I'd have a hard time looking in two places at once. I grabbed the slip and opened it quickly. "If you could have sex with five people from the past, who would you choose and what would you do to them?"

"Damn." Yeah, that's a hard question. He thought for a full minute while we watched Emmett finger fuck Alice and Jasper. He was leaning back and forth kissing them both hungrily. I noticed Jasper's hand start to creep over towards Em's cock and had to intervene.

"Jasper." He turned his head and pouted at me but I just smiled. "Times up guys."

"WHAT?" Whoa…I'm guessing Alice was close. Jasper looked whiny but didn't say anything as he dismounted Emmett's hand and sat beside him. Alice finally climbed off but was not amused. She was distracted pretty quickly though. Rose crawled over and took both of Emmett's hands and brought them to her mouth to suck them into her mouth to clean them. We all moaned a little.

"Ok. Edward. An answer would be good, love."

**EmPOV**

_Dear God, Probably not the best time to be praying but you know me…I don't care about proper timing. Thank you for giving me five other totally kinky and sexy lovers to spend my life with especially my Rosie and Bella's lips and probably Edward's ass. Umm…just thanks for all of it. That list would take too long. And thanks for pie…I'm a fan. Amen._

I zoned out for a minute there but I felt like the big gal upstairs needed to hear some thanks for this totally worship-worthy afternoon. And yes, I said 'gal'. God is _so_ totally a woman…just saying.

"What?" I looked around and they were all staring at me.

"Why in heck are you talking about God being a woman just now?" FUCK!

"What that out loud?" They all nodded. "Just that part?" Nods again. "Thank fuck. And never mind. Now, Edward, what past figures are you gonna give it to there, stud?"

"Ahem." Even his throat clearing is sexy. Weird! "I would always choose you five."

"LAME dude! It has to be five dead people so unless you're planning to off us with the ass cucumber, you need a better answer." Bella started full-on snorting at my mention of murder via sex-veggie.

"As I WAS TRYING TO SAY!" Ooo….Edward is hot when he's forceful. Actually, he's just always hot. Hmmm. "I would always choose you five _but_ if I had to choose others, I'd pick well…first, Bettie Page in her pre-finding God time as a pinup."

"Nice one, Baby. Can I join in?" Bella was looking at Edward with respect. Those two really are a bit freaky but in a fuck-awesome kind of way.

"Sure lover. Now, I believe I have to list the how as well?" We all nod. "Well, I'd stick with what Bettie did best and tie her up in leather straps before licking her pussy to a delightful climax." Wow. "Second, I'd choose Marlon Brando from the early years when he was super-fucking hot. I'd have him fuck me doggie style while eating a cannolli!" We all lost it giggling at that! "Third, let's see…ok, these two I'll do together." This should be good. "Marilyn Monroe and Joe DiMaggio. That would be one hot fuck-session where in I would get to fuck the lovely Marilyn and suck Joe at the same time." Well damn. "Ok, since that was a two-fer, this should be my last pick. Hmm…last one would have to be musical since I just can't help myself…probably Freddy Mercury because the guy looked like he knew how to have fun. I'd probably ask him to tie me to his piano and fucked me until I screamed. Is that all of them?"

I've lost count of how many times we've been struck dumb by answers today. I mean…damn!

"Ummm…ok then. Good thinking, Edward. Spin please." Alice was trying to keep us on task but with six super horny nympho-teenagers, we all knew it was a losing battle. We wanted to keep playing a bit longer though so we tried to get back on board.

"Meeeee!" Alice was super excited to get the next turn. "Dare, of course! Oh…it says to have the person sitting across from you orally pleasure you for 90 seconds. If you cum they get to choose the next three dares after looking through the bowl to find ones they want to see." We all turned and the one sitting basically across from the pixie was Bella.

"Boys, clear the coffee table. Alice, my love, lay down on it and prepare to get tongue fucked to oblivion, Baby." Bella was crawling forwards in a slow sinuous move that made me want to drool. I chanced a glance over at Rosie and noticed her attention was completely enthralled. Her lack of girl on girl action had really affected her, so I know this would be amazing for her to see.

**RPOV**

Ok, breathe Rose. You can do this without hyperventilating or humping the furniture. It's only the secret fantasy you've been having basically every night since you met them. Yeah, I lied to myself that it wasn't about them but it _totally_ was. I was going to see one of my best friends, the person I consider to be the most beautiful woman on the planet lick the pussy of one of the others most gorgeous creatures I know. Ok, just gotta remember to breathe. I felt a sudden arm around my shoulders and whipped my head around in shock.

"They're a bit…uh…startling if you haven't seen them together before, so I thought I'd offer a supportive arm, sweetie. You're not alone in what you're feeling." Edward whispered the last part with a sweet smile. I turned and kissed his lips softly before turning to face front. It felt so natural to kiss him now, like breathing or something you do every day. That feeling spoke volumes about what we had here.

I was brought out of my musings when Alice plopped onto the coffee table and spread her legs wide open with her heels on the edge and her pussy pushed forward between them. Bella was kissing her mouth sweetly before licking from her mouth all the way down her front and straight into her pussy. She adjusted to be in between her knees and leaned forward to deliver a long lick up each side of Alice's beautiful pussy. She was shining with arousal and already writhing a bit. Bella lowered her head and locked eyes with Alice while she sucked her clit into her mouth and moved it around and around. Alice was moaning and writhing already so when Bella lowered her head and began to thrust her tongue in and out of Alice's hole, the girl got even more lost in pleasure. It was beyond erotic to see Bella's dark hair between the milky white thighs of our friend. She got fingers and tongue all involved and had a major pattern going that was leading Ali to a super-fast climax. With one hand stimulating Al's clit, her tongue working in and out of the girl's pussy, she was seconds from giving Alice an orgasm well in time. A sudden thrust of her other hand had Alice screaming in joy as she came all over Bella's tongue. I looked down and saw that Bella's other hand was three fingers deep in Alice's ass….basically dry. Ok then, note to self…Alice _loves_ rough ass play.

Bella kept licking Alice clean and then crawled up to kiss her lover sweetly. The rest of us just stared in awe of these two vixens.

"Who's next?"  
**EMPOV**

"Uhh…" Ok, that was…I'm going to need a minute.

**EPOV**

"Ahem. It's Alice's time to spin." Man, our girls are a-ma-zing. That was totally beautiful. Rose was enthralled and I couldn't wait to watch the three of them together.

"Ok, it's Rose! Since Bella got me off in under ninety seconds," Alice dropped into a reverent bow before continuing, "she gets to choose your truth or dare from the baskets."

"Dare. I really, really need some dare action, ladies." Bella grinned at Rose's announcement and wandered over to dig through the sex-dares and find a good one for our Rose.

"Ok, I've got a good one, doll. Choose one person to blindfold and then order them to perform acts of your choosing for three minutes with spanks for misbehavior." I knew this was right up Rose's alley. "Who's your bitch for this one, Ro?"

"Hmm…Edward or Jasper….Edward?" I nodded because it was totally something I'd love and the others might not like to have to do anything. I personally love it. I did have to suffer the indignity of the purple sparkly bandana. But since my cock was fully erect and on display, I felt a bit surer of my masculinity. I kneeled on the floor at Rose's feet and waited for instruction.

**EmPOV**

Ok, I've caught up from my total meltdown at girl on girl pussy eating. Wow. So, Rosie has Edward at her mercy for three minutes to do whatever? This should be good.

"Edward, I'm going to put you on your hands and knees, ok?" He nodded and climbed up on the coffee table to lay on his elbows and knees. That sexy ass was pointed up like an invitation. "Now, open your mouth wide." He grinned and happily complied. "Now, lay your arms flat but stick your fingers up, ok? And now raise your knees so your butt is off the table." So far he hadn't needed to be spanked at all. Too bad.

At the start of the timer, Rosie pulled me forward and stood me right in front of Edward's face. With no hesitation, she pushed my hard cock into his waiting mouth. Oh fuck me sideways. His mouth is so fucking hot. I pushed and pulled a bit gently but didn't want to hold his head until I knew that was ok for him. He seemed frustrated by something though. I felt a small hand on my ass and turned to see Bella there.

"He can take it all so it's annoying to only have some, you know?" She smiled at my confused look and then pushed a little so that I was looser and then yanked Edward's head until he was buried in my pube.

"He can deep throat."

"So can Bella." Holy crap. Sex-machines, indeed. Jasper wandered up and watched happily as I glided my cock in and out of Edward's mouth. He kissed me deeply but I never lost rhythm. We broke apart and I looked to see Rose riding one of his hands and Alice happily on the other. Bella was now at his ass and appeared to be fucking him with four fingers while she jerked his cock. It looked like she was going to put her whole fist in his ass but she didn't.

Rose and Alice were making out over his back while Jasper took to feeling me up and kissing ravenously. I was still watching my cock slide through Edward's lips and knew I'd never forget that sight.

A sudden buzzer wrung the air.

"Damn. Time's up!" But but but…I didn't come.

"We'll get to the real fucking soon. Let's just play a bit more." Grrr….I suddenly wanted to pick Alice up and sit her on a high shelf that she can't get down from but I think better of the idea and decided to save my balls from sure destruction.

Rose spun the vibrator and it landed on Edward who chose dare. Bella, still in charge of dares, started to look for a good one. Her little grin made me think it was going to be fun for someone.

"Ok, Edward. You must orally pleasure the person two seats away on your left until completion. If you can finish them within two and a half minutes, you may likewise choose the next three dares or truths." She grinned directly at me but it still took a sec to sink in. Oh, I'm two people down! Sa-weet.

"Ok, Em. Standing or sitting, big guy?" Edward was crawling forward on his knees. I could see his huge cock swinging around as he moved. It was hard to think with that kind of total fuck-hawt-ness before you.

"You choose."

"Hmm…standing, I think so the others can see good." He just grinned at me and then settled on his knees right in front of my cock. Ok, I won't lie. I have totally dreamed about this very position. Now, I just need to not blow my load in three seconds. "I like it hard and enjoying being mouth-fucked if you start feeling frisky." After that little announcement, Edward got to work.

He kissed the tip of my cock sweetly before sticking out his tongue and licking the precum off in little laps. Without warning, he opened wide and just kind of swallowed all the way down until his face was buried in my pubes and he was humming in his throat against my sensitive head.

"FUCKING CHRIST ON A CRACKER!"

**RPOV**

From here, all I could see was Edward's bronze haired head moving back and forth in a curving rhythm at Emmett's crotch. It was fucking hot because we knew he was sucking him, but all we saw was his head move. I needed more though, so I wandered over and snuggled up to Emmett. I looked down and saw Edward's blazing emerald eyes on Emmett's as he sort of rocked and rolled back and forth with Emmett's cock sliding in and out of his lips slickly. He quickly pushed all the way down and then did some sort of nodding motion that had Emmett nearly crying with pleasure. He must've swallowed Emmett's cock since it was fully inside and I'm guessing the movement was rubbing the head fantastically. One hand was holding Em's hip in a strong grip while the other was rubbing his asscheeks sweetly…until he pushed a finger inside of Em's ass and began to match the sucking back and forth motion to the one of his finger. It was less than two minutes in full time but Emmett was seconds from coming. Edward wouldn't move at all, so with a great roar, Emmett shot into Edward's throat in continual bursts that had him humping Edward's face.

Edward pulled back and swallowed with a happy sigh. That boy really does love a good cock. I bet he's a champion pussy –licker too though.

**EPOV**

Awesome. The feel of Emmett's hard cock in my mouth was fantastic. He's so earthy and manly that it's a little different from Jasper but in the same way they taste different. Not better or worse, just different. His 8 inches was a mouthful still so I had no worries on a possible future lack of decent sized cocks to suck. Wow.

Ok, so I guess I now choose questions and dares. Sweet. Some of us need a release in the worst possible way. I spun our dildo and waited to see who would be next.

"Jasper!" Alice was still so excited.

"Truth." I gave him a dirty look because I really wanted to start fucking now but went with it. Looking through the questions, I was amazed, amused, shocked and even disturbed.

"Really, Al?" I showed her the question but she just shrugged her shoulders. Best not to think about that a bit. Hmm…a possibility but I may have to do some editing. "Ok, then…if you had to choose between Jacob Black or Eric Yorkie to fuck, who would it be?"

"Asshole!" Jasper was looking mutinous. "Yorkie. I can't stand Black so Yorkie. Ew. I need a hug." Rose leaned over and hugged him which had him grinning.

"It was a two part question there, champ." He gave me the evil eye. "Now, if you had to watch four pairs of people from this town fuck, who would you put together to see and why?"

"What the fuck?" I just waved the card and he shot Alice a mean look.

"Hey! I wanted to know what animal you'd fuck but apparently Edward found that too weird." Everyone stared at her in a disturbed way. "You all find that weird then. Carry on."

"Ok. Well, first I'd have to say Alex and Riley cause they're cute twinks and would be sexy. Next I'd have to go with Coach Clapp and Mrs. Cope because even though you're grossed out, you'd have the laugh factor when he tries to coach his way through sex and she starts talking about the efficient way to get things done." We're all laughing loudly at that one. "Um…that was two, right? Ok…ok…ok…he he he. I'd put the captain of the football team with the captain of the baseball team and make them admit their lust for each other and fuck."

"Hey fucknuts. I'm the captain of baseball this year, doofus." Whoops. Emmett is not amused. "And the FB captain is icky, so no."

Jasper decides moving on would be best. "Um….maybe that weird Tia chick and the dancer girl Carmen might look good together." He heaved a great sigh like he had been totally stressed. When he twirled our fake cock, it pointed straight to Bella.

"Dare, baby." She was looking right at me happily. Hmm….what to do….ah yes.

"Um, we should probably get the next one loaded too so we can kind of save some time." She gave me a curious look but spun the dildo. It landed on Emmett who also took dare. Perfect.

"Bella. Orally pleasure the person on your left while they pleasure you in a sixty-nine." Her eyes lit up happily. My girl just looked at Rose and asked if she liked bottom or top. It was decided Rose would be bottom. "Ok before you start, the second dare is to have anal sex with one of the people beside you while you orally pleasure someone else."

Em's eyes danced with happiness. He turned to Jasper and just said, "move it up, sweet cheeks. I have things to do."

Well damn. Somehow, I ended up the only one not involved. Fuck that, I'd fuck Bella's ass while she was getting eaten by Rose. Perfect.

"Why don't you guys start Emmett and then we'll start after a minute or two." Bella was lounging next to Rose and absently stroking her tits. I wandered over and sat on Bella's other side with a grin.

"I'm going to fuck your ass while Rose licks your pussy. Would you like that naughty girl?" She just nodded but I stuck my hand in between her legs and felt her moisture so I brought it up to my mouth to taste. "Yep. You'd like it."

**EmPOV**

Ok, I was about to get anal with one person and oral with another.

"Hmm…lay on your back, Em. It'll be easier." Alice pushed me down and happily began to kiss me wildly. I felt heat on my cock and saw that Jasper was bobbin up and down with his blue eyes on Alice and me kissing. Fucking hell. One hand was behind him and from the movement, I'd say he was lubing up his ass. Ok, do not come immediately, Emmett. Scary gnomes, Mrs. Cope naked, happy gnomes….

Ok, that's better. Jasper crawled up my body and then straddled me. He leaned down and began to kiss me deeply but pulled up after a second. "Do you want a condom? I'm ok without but some people prefer it." I shook my head no because just then I wanted to feel him fully. "Ok then lover, hang on for the ride.

Jasper sat back and grabbed a cowboy hat that had appeared as if from thin air. He saw my curiosity and just said, "Alice." No more explanation needed. With his cowboy hat on, he rose to his knees and then began to lower down until I could feel his ass crack on the head of my cock. He was teasing a bit by circling the pucker but finally, _finally_ he pushed with force. A second later, the head of my cock popped through the first ring and allowed him to slide all the way down.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. So. Tight. Fuck.

He felt so tight and hot and amazing around my cock. With a lazy smile and a tip of his hat, Jasper began to rock forward and backward in a sensuous move that took erotic to a whole new level. I didn't get to watch long because a very wet pussy was suddenly hovering over my face and lowering quickly. Alice's clit hit my nose first but then slid down and right into my mouth like it belonged. I sucked on it happily for a bit before licking up and down each side of her lips. With one hand, I began to twist her clit over and over at the same time I began to push and pull my tongue in and out of her tight little hole. She was dripping in arousal and tasted like some mysterious spice that only kings could have or something. It was incredible.

Jasper's cock was thwacking my stomach with the force of his bounces. His ass gripped me so fucking hard, I wanted to yell but couldn't. With my tongue and fingers working overtime, Alice quickly came in a gush on me which I happily tried to lick up every trace of. I guess she was just as turned on by our game as the rest of us and had a similar hair trigger right now.

She curled up next to me and we turned to see what was going on across the room.

**RPOV**

Oh God. Watching Alice ride Emmett's face had me crazy with lust and envy. I wasn't jealous of her, I was jealous that he got to lick her pussy and I didn't. Jasper was just fucking hot as hell. He rode Emmett like a horse with all the smooth hip motions and such. I watched in fascination as I could see Emmett's cock sliding smoothly in and out of Jasper's stretched hole. It was incredible.

I needed my own stimulation though, so I just laid flat and crooked a finger for Bella to join me. Without pause, she threw her leg over my head and pushed her own down in between my knees. I felt her tongue hit my pussy lips and just reveled in the fact that Bella was licking my pussy. She began a sucking and flicking thing on my clit that went with her thrusting fingers in my hole. I decided I better reciprocate but took a second to look at the gorgeous female Mecca above me. She was bare, pink and glistening with moisture. Damn.

I leaned up and licked from hole to clit in one motion. Fuck…Bella tasted like spices and warmth and smoke. I could eat her all day! I dove in and began to tongue fuck her hole with abandon so that she was actually rocking her hips back and forth to meet my tongue. I noticed her still suddenly and opened my eyes. Fucking hell! Edward was lubing her asshole with his long elegant fingers. I grabbed his wrist and pulled one finger into my mouth before pulling it out and pushing it into her pussy. He tilted my head back and captured my mouth for a kiss that allowed him to sweep my mouth with his tongue to find every single trace of his beloved.

Satisfied, he got on his knees again and pushed forward in one motion so that he was balls deep in Bella's ass. Her 'yesssss' of pleasure was audible to us both. I went back to licking, sucking and fucking with everything I had as Bella's attentions turned up and my climax began to build quickly. She is a dangerous little minx. With one last thrust of her tongue into my cunt, I came screaming out my ecstasy in Bella's pussy. The vibrations from my scream sent her over the edge too. I pulled out and moved up to her head to kiss her before turning to my man. He was laying sated on the carpet with Alice and Jasper snuggled up with him. I wandered over and got a spot so we could see the other two finish. Whoa! Jasper was still hard so he went over and tapped Edward on the back. Edward hopped off and sat down on his haunches before sitting Bella astride him and impaling her pussy on his cock. They both moaned and then Bella moaned with Jasper as he pushed his cock into her ass. They began to rock Bella's hips back and forth in between kisses stolen by all three. It was beyond sensual. Too bad the rest of us were wiped out just then. Damn.

After about five minutes of continuous rocking and riding, Jasper gave a loud grunt and began to jerk up into Bella before finally pulling out and sitting back. Edward and Bella….were still going. Holy shit. They began to fuck missionary style with Edward on top and Bella under but wrapped all the way around him. I watched Edward's gorgeous ass hump in and out as he fucked her. Bella's hips rose and retreated as well. Their whole bodies were moving in concert and involved in some way with the love act. It was beyond incredible. With no warning whatsoever to any of us, they both cried out and started to slam together harder before finally relaxing. Whispered words of love had both of the smiling sweetly.

"Uh…ok…I get it now why you say those two are different. Are they even human?" Someone smacked Emmett for the comment since I was still all sated and stuff.

Edward and Bella and Jasper started to cuddle and their hands would wander happily. "Man…I'm hard again!" I turned to Em in shock. "Not on purpose!"

"Well, Emmett. It just so happens that I haven't been fucked by anything but a vegetable today and I do need a big hot cock in my ass. Come and get me big boy!" Edward turned and just pushed his ass out to Emmett who pounced with glee. He was still lubed from fucking Jasper, so all he had to do was re-finger Edward a bit. Instead, he leaned forward and began to lick Edward's asshole hungrily. Fucking A!

**EmPOV**

Oh hell yes, I get to fuck Edward Cullen's ass! Squee!

The boy was just sitting there with his knees apart and ass in the air waiting on my cock. I guess they were dead serious when they said he was a cock-whore but damn if I don't love that about him. I decided to lube his hole a bit orally. It wasn't so gross with Edward. In fact, I totally loved it now that I was doing it. I licked and flicked and then probed happily before lubing a finger and pushing it in to make sure he was ready. Oh, he was.

With no hesitation, I lined up my cock next to his ass and spread his juicy cheeks. Edward's eyes were half-closed and full of lust as he watched me over his shoulder. I looked down and was enthralled at the sight of my large cock next to his tiny pucker. With a little push, the head popped in and I felt such intense pressure that I wondered if I'd fit. But knowing him, he'd put much large in his ass before. I was going to go slow but apparently the sex-ninja currently wrapped around my cock was not patient. Edward suddenly reared back and slammed his hips into me. I almost fell back but caught myself.

Edward set up a brutal rhythm of rocking back and forth to the point of me having to hold on to furniture to keep up on my knees. Finally, I took charge. I grabbed his hips and then rose so one foot was flat on the floor and then the other and began to stand so I could straddle his ass/lower back. Once there, I held him steady and fucked the life out of him in long hard slams.

Bella and Rose suddenly appeared. After a whispered convo, Rose slid under Edward. I halted a second and she managed to sink onto his cock without problem so I started again knowing that I was fucking both of them now. Bella twirled around so that her ass and pussy were in Edward and Rose's faces and they did not miss the opportunity. Alice and Jasper even came over and were getting set up. Jasper was fucking Alice up the ass but they moved so he was doing it while she was on her back with her legs spread. Bella dove down and began to lick her pussy with hungry little growls. Alice likewise, joined Edward and Rose in attacking Bella's pussy, ass and pelvis all while twisting her nipples with her hands.

We were a long line of pure fucking and there were no weird feelings or issues in sight. This was awesome.

The mere sight of the crazy love chain we had was enough to make me erupt in long spurts inside of Edward's tight ass. He likewise began to come inside of Rose who had come a minute before. As we began to settle, Alice let out a screech and came with violent hip twitches. Bella and Jasper were quieter but both moaned a bit at their releases.

We collapsed in a tangled heap of flesh and just stroked whatever skin we found while we all came down. Eventually, Alice spoke.

"So, I'd say our being in a sexual relationship in addition to being in love and in a friendship will not be a problem, correct?" A lot of giggles and a few rude phrases later, we had all agreed. "Awesome. I'm totally keeping that game though because it is fucking brilliant if I do say so myself."

"It really was a fun way to do this. So, from now on, do we have to be all together for group activities with Em and Rose or is it like with us that we can get it on with whoever we find or want just then?" Alice's question confused the hell out of me for a second until I finally got it.

"Not for me. There's no jealousy issues on my side so Rose can get with you guys whenever. I think we'll probably stick to certain things with certain people though, right Babe?" I looked over and she nodded her understanding.

"I think I prefer that unless we're in a whole group, my pussy stays with Em or the girls. It's weird but…"

"It's ok. It makes sense. I imagine Emmett will be more comfortable with just us boys or you for penetration though I guess the girls' asses could work at some point. It's going to be a work in progress. We all acknowledge a difference in the two relationships but it's not going to stop us from being successful. We love you all very much and want to be with you." Edward was frequently the voice of reason.

Bella took up the rest. "We'll learn how to do all this just like we do everything else…together."

**A/N: We'll be coming to the end of our story soon folks. Don't hate me! I still have a number of chapters to do and some issues to clear up but I've told most of the story now. We'll be heading back to present time soon. Just wanted to give you an early warning so you can get geared up for my next poly story. I'm almost decided on a title, finally!**


	79. Nature Watch & Human Tetris

**A/N: Hi all! I am so sorry for the delay with this chapter. I've been having some health problems that make typing very painful. On the bright side, this is a lemony chapter for you. This chapter is dedicated to Angela in Australia who's PMs crack me up even when I'm feeling awful.**

**Oh yeah, don't read this at work...just a warning.**

**Chapter**

**BPOV**

After our fanfuckingtastic Sunday afternoon, no one was really in the mood for school on Monday, however we all knew it was time to get back to normal. Monday dawned rainy and very cold. Alice woke me with coffee and an outfit already picked out. She must be still worried about my energy and such because it was much more comfortable than she would normally choose. So, I put on the warm leggings and long fuzzy sweater with a happy sigh and ended the whole thing with wool-lined boots and a pony tail. If only I could go this comfy everyday…

We headed down to breakfast at the same time as Edward and Jasper. Every time I've looked at Edward since last night, I get a delicious mental image of him getting fucked by Emmett or kneeling with a cucumber up his arse. Fucking hell, our man is hot!

"Do you think he'll be able to do it?" Huh? What is Jasper talking about?

"Well, I chose a stretchy pair so hopefully he can fit in them." Alice answered and I was actually able to understand what he was talking about.

"I want pictures." They both looked at me and grinned but Edward chose to answer.

"Hell yes! I'll make sure we get a picture of Emmett in your sweet little undies, Baby." He was positively gleeful at the thought. None of us were in to cross dressing in the least so I understood it was not a lusty glee but the sneaky happiness that you get from really good blackmail opportunities.

We all wandered into the kitchen and were surprised to find Esme had cooked a huge breakfast.

"I wanted you all to have a strong start to the day. Are you still running to Port Angeles after school?" Esme was talking while giving us all good morning hugs.

"Yeah, we need to pick up some things that we didn't already have here." Alice's usual excitement over shopping was slightly dampened by the thought of why we needed replacements.

"Morning kids." Dad had just walked in and was wearing a tired expression. We waited for him to continue with warnings to be careful this afternoon but the arrival of Emmett, Rose and Carlisle distracted us momentarily.

Emmett was walking a little funny. I know that he hadn't been fucked by Edward or Jasper due to his need to build up to their size, so I was guessing the strange strut was caused by my underwear. Rose's unholy amusement was also a strong indicator.

"Em, you ok, son? You're walking a bit strange and stiff." Dad had a weird expression as he asked that question. It was almost as if he was afraid that it was a sex-related answer which would mean he knew all about us. I don't think he does but I do know he suspects a lot at the very least. Right now it felt like we had a silent blessing for whatever our situation was and a trust that we'd talk in time.

"Uh, yeah." Holy crap! Emmett was blushing.

"Really kid, you look a little off. Are you feeling ok?" Now Carlisle was looking like he was going to give Em a physical. Emmett jumped in shock and knocked down a pile of napkins in his haste to deny any illness.

"NO!" They adults looked shocked but Em couldn't see it since he was bent over trying to pick up the napkins he'd spilt. "I'm fine."

And then it happened. Emmett's propensity to wear loose jeans without a belt came back to haunt him big time. He reached over for a few napkins that were farther away and his shirt rode up exposing his lower back and the top of his ass. No one could have missed the blue gingham panties with a big white bow at the top and the word "juicy" printed underneath. It was silent for a whole second before Carlisle let out a huge snort and we all dissolved into laughter. Poor Emmett figured out too late that he was giving us a plumber-butt view and ended up jumping up and covering his ass with both hands while he hopped around like a lunatic.

"What?" Dad was staring in absolute horror at his adoptive son in girl's underwear. "Please…._please_ let there be a good explanation for this fuckery." Dad's curse just made the rest of us howl harder.

"I lost a dare." Emmett mumbled the answer but it was still loud enough for us all to hear it. Dad, satisfied that he wasn't about to add cross-dressing teenagers to his list of worries, joined in immediately with our laughter.

"Where…" Carlisle couldn't get his sentence out but Alice caught on to his meaning.

"He has to wear a pair of Bella's underwear to school." Dad looked torn between hilarity at Em's situation and horror that I owned a pair of panties that proclaimed my ass to be juicy. After the laughter and tears calmed somewhat, Dad took off to work with one final mumbled statement.

"I am going to need so much therapy from all this shit…"

**RPOV**

I probably should feel guilty for enjoying Emmett's predicament so much but it was just too damn funny to overlook. Bella's a small chick, so Emmett had a lot of meat to pack into her tiny drawers. Ironically, they made his ass look even more fantastic than normal. I think Edward must agree judging by the lusty look in his eyes. Fuck, that boy is one seriously dangerous sex machine.

After Charlie took off for work, the rest of us ate and then headed out in our big SUV together. We had gotten it for the times when we all wanted to travel in the same car. Pulling up to school earned a lot of stares for us. As expected, conversations around us stopped when we climbed out of the car. Since Bella had been out for so long, it was natural for people to be curious. The rest of us had spent a lot of time derailing false rumors over the past week, so hopefully she wouldn't have to deal with too much crap.

By the time we made it to the doors, we were surrounded by our group of friends. Angela and Kate and Riley had all hugged Bella gently and expressed their happiness at seeing her looking better. The others quickly followed suit.

"I want to hear how you're doing, doll, but I have a dentist appointment in P.A. around lunch time so I'll have to get deets later, k?" Alex was snuggling Bella sweetly. None of us had the slightest twinges of jealousy though because Alex was purely gay and loved Riley so much. Bella assured him a full report soon, so he flitted off happy to not be left out.

Even teachers seemed happy to have Bella back. Mr. Winkle actually grabbed her in a huge hug before remembering himself and releasing her with a blush. He'd been her art teacher and mentor for years though so no one saw the hug as inappropriate.

Interestingly, Jessica was nowhere to be seen. She had been attending despite her condition but was curiously absent from classes. What's weird is that I thought for sure I saw her mom drop her off this morning. Huh. At least Lauren was permanently expelled.

Classes were as boring as normal. I did, however have some new entertainment that made things so much better. Bella and I shared a table at the back of the room for one of our classes. As soon as the teacher turned around to write on the board, I felt a small hand start to rub my thigh. I whipped my head around but Bella was looking forward and taking notes with one hand. I turned back to the front but couldn't concentrate because that same small hand was creeping around to the inside of my thigh. Bella pressed in underneath my jean skirt and on my bare skin before slowly moving up to hit my hot and wet core. I was desperately trying to calm my breathing so I wouldn't give anything away.

I glanced at her out of the corner of my eye but she still stared straight ahead. Her pink tongue peeked out to moisten those fantastic lips way more often than necessary, so I knew she was toying with me. I saw her bite that lip and then release it before her tongue slipped out to slowly lick where she bit. Right when she licked her lip, her small fingers brushed my clit teasingly. I opened my legs a bit for her to have easier access and then just clamped my jaws together and held onto the table with a vise grip as she continued to rub me in little flicks and twirls.

The ringing of the bell was a harsh jerk back into reality. She had just teased me for an entire period with one hand while taking notes with the other. While the others gathered up their materials, Bella leaned over to whisper in my ear.

"I need to use the restroom…care to join me?" I just nodded and followed her swishing hips out of the room and down the hall into the bathroom. We lucked out in that everyone was in the stalls and not the common area. We ducked into the handicapped stall that had floor to ceiling walls and doors before anyone else came out.

I grabbed Bella and pushed her up against the wall quietly before crashing our mouths together. Her lips were so soft and warm under mine. I felt her tongue spear inside my mouth in one fast move right as her hand pushed back up under my skirt. Without stopping, she pushed my thong aside and plunged two fingers inside of my wet pussy. We were fighting our natures trying to remain silent but it only enhanced the pleasure. I knew that no one would have any clue what was going on in this stall.

I wanted so desperately to reciprocate but every time I tried to push my hand into her leggings, she pulled away. I tore my mouth away and stared at her in frustration.

"I just want to pleasure you. I'm sure I'll get mine later." Her cheeky little smile accompanied her whispered words and made me even wetter. She continued to fuck me with her fingers but added her thumb into the mix so that she could rub my clit at the same time. I dropped my mouth back to hers and engaged in a seriously wanton kiss as I climbed higher and higher. When she felt me get close, Bella reached up and yanked her sweater off of her shoulder to bare some skin. "Bite me if you feel like screaming."

I stared in shock but she looked so excited that I didn't hesitate when I felt my orgasm begin to crash over me. I leaned down and bit her shoulder with a muffled moan. I could tell she loved it from her gasps. My orgasm was powerful but did finally abate which left me turning to lean against the stall door weakly. Bella pulled her hand from my core and licked it clean with little "mmm's" of happiness which made me want to fuck the hell out of her. I'm guessing she knew it too.

We listened but there was no sound from the bathroom, so I peeked out cautiously. We were alone for the moment so we both washed hands and got ourselves together for lunch.

**EPOV**

Where were they? We were all seated at lunch but no one was eating yet because Bella and Rose weren't here and we all were a bit worried.

"Seriously, I'm sure they're ok. They probably stopped in the bathroom or something." Jasper was being the voice of reason.

Our other friends hadn't gotten through the lunch line either so it was just us four sitting at the table and unloading the group lunch Mom had packed for us. It was a huge side benefit that we could bring one cooler or bag and all eat from it since we lived together. This way we had either Mom or Bella's cooking every day. We frequently got a lot of jealous looks about our excellent fare.

"So, Em…how you feeling?" Jasper was smirking as he asked our large friend for a status update.

"Actually**, **I should be thanking you, Al." Uh, what? Please tell me Emmett is not going to start cross dressing. Even the thought is horrifying. "After I got used to it, I realized these are really comfortable. My berries are so supported and warm without being too hot!"

Poor Alice didn't even know how to respond to that statement but thankfully someone else did.

"Emmett McCarty. You will NOT start wearing panties every day!" Rose was glaring at him in a stern way but she seemed a little less intense than normal. I then caught sight of a flushed and happy Bella and knew they'd been up to something.

"Did you two get it on in the bathroom without me?" Alice's whisper had both the other girls pretending to look anywhere but at her. "Damn, that's too hot for me to be mad about."

"Bella started it in class." Rose just shrugged and plopped down beside Emmett.

I raised a brow at my girl's gall. "Fingering during class, love? I'm so proud." Bella preened a bit but didn't answer as she loaded up her plate with food before stealing a quick kiss. I turned to look for the rest of our friends but saw that there was some hold up in the lunch line that had Ben, Angela, Kate, Garrett, and Riley all stuck waiting. A shocked gasp made me whirl back to the table in concern.

Jasper was staring in shock at Emmett but it took me a minute to figure out why. Emmett was holding a whole cucumber in his hand and smiling devilishly. He dipped it in ranch dressing in a very elaborate manner and pulled it back so the white liquid dripped off it in little spurts.

"That isn't….is it?" Alice was in awe, apparently. Emmett didn't answer but he did keep total eye contact with me as he brought the whole cucumber up to his lips and then pushed it into his mouth and bit off the end. Identical moans came from the five of us as we saw the white dressing dripping down his chin.

"Um…I threw that cucumber away but damn…" Bella at least confirmed this was an innocent cucumber but rather than diminishing our lust, it just made us all hornier. Even I found the idea of eating that cucumber the next day icky so I was glad of the change.

The rest of our group appeared just then with grumpy mumbles about hairs in food. We ended up sharing our lunches since the others were so creeped out. Turns out they were stuck in line because someone had found hair in their meatloaf surprise. Ew.

Emmett even cut up his precious cucumber to share.

**BPOV**

I was feeling pretty smug about my morning's efforts. Now if I could just catch one of the boys and get a mouthful of cock…

I know I'm a nympho or sex addict or something. I mean, normal girls don't have this sex drive. I'm oddly at peace with the knowledge for some reason. Maybe it's the universe's way of making sure I'm able to express my love to all my partners regularly. Who knows?

I was able to speak more frankly than normal about our situation and my recovery with our extended group. I had always been friends with them but had held back somewhat. I know now that I don't have to protect myself with them and it's oddly freeing. I could see how much my ability to be open pleased my lovers and was glad that some truly good things had come from these horrible events.

"I have to say that I'm happy you'll be living somewhere secure, sweetie. I'll miss the house and our visits there but at least you have a place that feels like home." Riley had come to my side and was holding my hand. "I know for a fact that most of the town is in support of you all moving out there. I'm betting Chief Charlie was a bit reluctant to live so far out since he's the chief but everyone believes that you all deserve a little peace. And we can have some fun once your new place is built!" The gang had spent time at our old house and were actually grieving for it a bit themselves. Well, Riley may be grieving at not being able to ogle Dad as much recently. He had a mustache fetish that was seriously disturbing. Despite that, we had had a lot of great movie nights and sleepovers and stuff with everyone there.

"Why don't we have some movie nights and stuff at home soon?" Edward was looking excited at the prospect. "We have the pool and enough room for you guys to crash if you want. I'm sure Mom would be thrilled to have so many kids underfoot. We'll find a date and set it up, ok?"

There was universal approval of this plan. I'm glad we have somewhere to hang out and be together. At the back of my mind, I know that we'll be headed to college in less than two years so I want to enjoy this time together.

Riley suddenly gasped in shock beside me. I turned to see him staring at his phone in fascinated horror.

"What is it? Is Alex ok?" We were all asking at once.

"Yeah but…he sent an interesting picture." The phone was passed around to each of us in turn and the gasps and exclamations made me think it was something big. As the last to get it, Edward and I had more time to study the image.

It was a fuzzy picture but clear enough to recognize Jessica being dragged out of a building by her mother. Lauren was trailing behind looking frustrated. Jessica seemed a bit out of it actually. I looked a little closer at the building and cursed when I realized what it all meant. Jessica had snuck off and had an abortion. I'm very pro-choice just because I don't think the government should have a say in my lady parts but I still can't imagine making that choice, especially knowing I may not be able to have children because of my endometriosis.

"Ok, so on one hand, it's kind of a good thing that no spawn of Newton will be out in the world but on the other…" Alice's words made me realize we were all thinking the same thing. It just made me sad.

Alex called Riley then and detailed what he saw. Apparently Mrs. Stanley was against the idea so Jessica snuck off with Lauren as her driver. It turns out this was not their first visit to the free clinic either. Jessica went on a drugged up rant about how it's no big deal and she's done it before and so had Lauren. None of us knew what the parental consent rule was but it didn't matter at they had used fake IDs and names anyways. Upon hearing this, the security officer who had come out to try to get them off the clinic's doorstep called the cops and they ended up all having to go to the P.A. police station to deal with false identity charges. Alex seemed to be in shock and actually felt guilty about sharing what he saw but realized quickly it all would come out eventually anyways.

"Holy Christ on a Cracker!" Jasper's exclamation said it all. This is seriously fucked up shit. I knew that our little hamlet would never be the same after all the crazy shit we'd seen recently. I also had a sneaky feeling that we'd all be having even more sex ed classes and such.

"Damn."

**EmPOV**

Damn. That shit is just a mind fuck. I don't know what I think about those issues really but it's a nasty situation all the way around. I shivered a bit at the negative vibes coming from everyone and decided I needed to try to bring some fun back to our table.

"So Bella, your panties are surprisingly comfortable. I mean seriously, the support is unreal! Can I borrow some more?" My five lovers all just stared in shock but the others looked downright astounded.

"Um…Emmett? Do you mean that you are currently wearing girls' underwear?" Ben was asking very politely but I could hear the humor in his voice.

"Yep. It was part of a dare and I never back down from a dare. But DUDE! Once you get used to it, they are super comfy. I mean everything is snug and warm but not too hot and sweaty. There's like no bounce at all!" I was serious about this shit. I have seen the light.

"What color?" Garrett was laughing too hard to speak but Kate managed to get that question out before losing it. Instead of answering, I turned a bit and lowered the back of my jeans. The howls of laughter behind me made me feel all warm and glowy…or maybe it was my snuggly balls…who knows? I did notice Riley snapping a picture on the sly but wouldn't dare stop him. My ass is just too fabulous to not share with others.

"No you can't borrow my underwear, Emmett." Bella finally managed to get her point across. I was genuinely distressed. "But maybe we can find you some men's bikini briefs or a banana-hammock in P.A. today."

And that was all she wrote for our lunch table. The laughter continued even into our next class period.

I maintained my efforts at keeping things light for the rest of the school day. Jessica and Lauren made their own decisions and they can't be changed, so we may as well continue our lives and enjoy them. I did, however sneak off to call Dad on the sly right before last period.

"Em? Is everything ok?" Poor Dad was conditioned to expect the worst lately. I assured him we were great but then filled him in on the recent developments. "I thought Lauren was facing charges as well. Why is she running around the area free?"

"She's on bail, son. She will probably face time in a juvie facility though because of the enormous amount of criminal evidence against her. The judge let her out with the provision that she stay in Forks at all times with her family. If she's been taken to the station at P.A., I imagine that bail will be revoked and she'll be a guest of the state by nightfall." I sighed out loud in relief. Who knows what that lunatic is capable of at this point. "I'm sure this incident with Jessica will be public knowledge soon but you guys just keep your heads down and try to go about your lives, ok?"

"Yeah Dad. We're going to Port Angeles to get some stuff today after school as we planned. You need anything?" I knew he had less stuff at the Cullens, so Alice was already planning on buying him some clothes and stuff.

"I'm sure Alice will get me things whether I need them or not. Have fun and be careful. There's a nasty storm off the coast that will have heavier rain coming our way this afternoon. Call to check in regularly, ok?" I agreed and hung up. None of us had a problem with the parentals being a bit more protective than usual. It actually helped us feel more secure which was a good thing considering the trauma of all that had happened.

I was lost in my thoughts during last period. We had gotten the news a few days ago that there was no way to salvage things from the second floor or the rest of the house at all. The garage was the only thing really salvageable from the main house. It was too dangerous and unstable. With that news in front of us, we had no other choice but to hire some of the guys from the Rez to demolish the ruins and cart them away to a dump. They had pulled Alice's safe out but that was pretty much it as far as surviving items. We had stored some of our favorite things in B's workshop after the break-in so we still had our valuables and the mementos that meant the most to us, but it was a heartbreaking thing nonetheless.

None of us were present for the cleanup or even the inspections. We decided to remember the house as it had been for us instead of having the broken shell image in our brains. Sam and his guys brought our cars over and were secretly getting Bella's workshop and the contents of the garage moved over today. Esme was determined for us all to have our space so there would be a new work area for cars and whatnot to go with the workshop out back. All in all, we were doing ok with the loss because we had the benefit of knowing that the safety of the family was the most important thing of all.

"You ok there, big guy?" Jasper's blue eyes held depthless compassion as he looked at me. I really wanted to kiss him but wasn't comfortable doing that in public yet. Also we had decided that we didn't need to come out to Forks because no one had a right to know our business but us. We would be talking to the parents but later when we're all ready.

"Yeah. I called Dad and told him about the Stanley situation and it just got me thinking about missing the house, but I'm actually getting better about it all. I love living with you guys down the hall or upstairs. It feels right." He smiled at me sweetly and nodded but didn't speak.

We spent the drive into Port Angeles just talking about school and stuff. We decided to try to plan a full on sex-party for ourselves soon so that we could get it on with no limitations. We figured either Rose's parents house or Alice's or mine would work since there were no adults there to catch us. I was seriously looking forward to it. We can easily find ways to be together at the house now but it would be fun to have unlimited time and noise-making capabilities without having to be sneaky about it. Also it wasn't always easy to get time all together so it would be nice to have that freedom too.

**APOV**

"Hey Bells?" She turned in her seat to look at me curiously. "What do you think about offering to do an interview with Sue about your art and process and all that? I overheard Esme telling Carlisle that Sue wants to write art articles and travel stuff so that would be a good way for her to break into that side of things so she's free from the mainstream media."

"You know I'll hate doing any interview but I'll happily do it for Dad. He is so smitten!" She was grinning hugely at Dad's obvious crush on the pretty reporter. "Don't tell him but I have a feeling they'll end up married."

"A _feeling_, feeling?" Rose was just as curious as me. When Bella had one of those _feelings_, they were never wrong.

"Yep!" Her joy at the prospect of Dad having someone was shared by all of us.

"Ok, in that case, we need to make extra sure to ask her opinion on house décor and design when she comes for the interview. They don't have to know it now but at least we'll have her ideas on a perfect house to use to make it great for both of them." I already had ideas. Rose and I huddled into a discussion of adding feminine charm to the home we were planning to build.

I lost the thread of our decorating discussion when the mall came into view. It was time to shop.

**BPOV**

Alice totally stopped mid-sentence at the sight of the mall. She was out of her seat and on the move before the truck was fully parked. She pulled what looked like the War & Peace of shopping lists out of her huge purse and started speed-walking to the entrance without waiting for anyone. The rest of us disembarked at a normal human speed and followed slowly which seemed to piss Her Royal Tininess off.

"We have things to buy, people. Chop Chop!" We followed as if led to the gallows.

Three stores into her frenzy, I needed a break. Edward, Jasper and I crashed onto a bench in the store and watched the show in various states of amusement. Jasper suddenly started a running commentary in an Australian accent that had me giggling hysterically.

"And behold, we see the elusive 'retail-a-saurus' in its native habitat. Watch how the creature sizes up prey quickly before pouncing. Crikey! We have another female trying to edge in on our heroine's prey." Another woman was currently trying to get around Alice to get a pair of trousers that she was looking at. "Ohhh….that's unfortunate. Retail-a-saurus females do not put up with competitors. That other one is likely to carry the scars of her failure for life."

I was in tears because it was so on point. Alice had snarled at the other woman and yanked the pants away before taking up an aggressive stance. The poor woman scurried away with a scared look and might never be able to buy pants in peace again.

"Oh God!" Edward's exclamation had me looking around quickly.

"Well well well, lucky viewers," Jasper was still in Jack Hanna-mode, "we have a rare sighting of the creature's mating ritual. Watch as the male 'retail-a-saurus' approaches the females and tries to prove his strength and attractiveness by displaying his plumage." Oh God…I had cramps from laughing already but Jasper was right. Emmett was currently modeling some very short shorts for the girls while he held up several pairs of men's bikini briefs in bright shades. He seriously looked like a strutting peacock.

"Oh that's gotta hurt." Jasper was still commentating. "See how the females establish dominance. The lead creature wastes no time in physically proving her superiority while the other female joins in their fight." Alice was smacking Emmett with yellow briefs while Rose pinched his ass as they tried to get him out of the short shorts.

Unfortunately, our version of "Nature Hour" had to be cut short due to Emmett's hunger. I think the poor sales people were so relieved to see us go that they were nearly in tears.

After a quick snack at the food court, Alice got right back into shopping mode. I did join in at the lingerie store and got a few fun things for the future. Lingerie shopping with beautiful women is a bit of a test in resistance if you're bisexual. The images of the girls in the things they were picking out had me hot and bothered to the extreme so much that when Alice tried to drag us into more stores, I put my foot down and refused to do any more shopping. The rest of the group was just as ready to leave as me so Ali had to cave.

We hopped back into the SUV but the rain was picking up steadily as we made our way out of town. Jasper took over driving duties and was navigating carefully down the road. I noticed quickly that Rose was consoling Alice with some serious heavy petting. Damn…shotgun is usually such a good position to be in but now I couldn't reach anyone but Jasper and the severity of the weather made road head a very bad idea.

**EmPOV**

By the time we got to the car, I was ready to tackle any of my lovers and go to town. We restrained ourselves for a while because the weather was really shitty but pretty soon Rosie began to kiss up Alice's neck and run her hands over her body. I was really interested in watching for about five seconds. That was when Edward started to kiss _my _neck and rub my body with his big hands.

I turned my head and leaned down a bit to capture him in a kiss that detailed just how horny I was. His lips were so strong and firm against mine. I got lost in the feeling of his five o'clock shadow under my hands again as his tongue began to stroke mine lazily. He shifted a bit so that he was kneeling beside me and began to run his hands up under the front of my shirt. He returned his mouth to my neck and moved slightly so that he could suck on this little spot under my ear which was so fucking fantastic that my hips jerked up and my hard on felt like it was going to explode.

Just when I was thinking about adjusting my pants, Edward lowered one hand and pushed under the waistband of my jeans. His other hand began to unbutton and unzip me so that he could have full access. Without another word, he yanked my jeans and Bella's panties down some and pulled my aching cock out. His gorgeous face held a heated grin but then I lost my view of his mouth as he lowered and wrapped his lips around my cock. All I could see was his bronze hair moving up and down in a rocking motion as he sucked my cock further and further into his mouth. Edward began to stroke his tongue on my dick while he plunged down.

Twin moans of lust had me looking up. Rose and Alice were peering over the seat but I could see from their shoulders that they were still playing with each other using their hands. Rose's gaze was fixed on my fist in Edward's hair as he blew me expertly. A bottle suddenly sailed over the girls' heads and landed on Edward's back. He pulled up with a grunt but grinned when he saw the lube. I guess Bella was watching too and thought we might like some moisture.

Edward stopped to unfasten his pants before going back to his oral worship of my dick. I could feel myself hit the back of his throat and then continue. I don't know how he was able to swallow and deep throat like that but I loved it. I quickly pushed my hands into the back of his pants and began to knead that bubbly ass of his happily. His moan of enjoyment was too much. I tapped on his head to warn him but he just took me in further so that when I came, I shot into his throat in fast bursts.

I was so relieved and winded that I just sat there for a second in complete post-coital bliss. Edward sat up and was nuzzling me from the side but our quiet moment was interrupted by a curse and a ringing phone. The four of us in the back of the truck caught on to just how bad the weather was just then. Edward is so talented that I didn't even hear the thunderous roar of the rain on the truck.

"Dad? It's awful out here. We're near a parking area, so we're going to pull over. Is it moving out of the area?" Bells listened for a second before responding. "We just ate and we have some drinks. Since we have the DVD player in here, we can crash for a bit and just watch a movie. We're turning off now. It's deserted so we'll lock the doors, ok?" She listened again before saying a quick 'love you' and hanging up.

"Jazz? Can you see that scenic overview entrance up ahead?" He nodded but I could see that his knuckles were white from gripping the wheel in fear. No one spoke except to help him navigate as we turned in and went a little ways down the paved road until we came to a clear spot. We didn't want to park under trees just in case of lightening or a breaking limb. The road we were on wasn't technically open this time of year but the gate would be farther down. We were pulled into a little parking area and were the only ones there.

"Oh dear," I clutched my pearls and changed my voice to a falsetto. "We're stranded here all alone with no one around! Whatever shall we do to stay warm?"

**JPOV**

Em's southern Deb routine had me laughing but I was still mega-tense from driving in rain that was literally blinding. I was also somewhat tense from hearing the moaning from the backseats. Damn, this group is very distracting.

"Well then, let's fold the seats down so that it's flat and we can have a little fun!" Edward was on the case. The middle seat folded down into the floor so there would be a free space. Bella and I stayed in front while the other four maneuvered the seat until there was a clear space. I lifted her juicy ass over the center console and handed her to Edward to drag into the back before crawling back myself.

It occurred to me then that this was going to be like human Tetris due to the small space. I was suddenly hit in the face with a pair of boxer briefs. When I pulled them down, I found a totally nude Edward lounging back on the back seat. That boy has no modesty. It's one of my favorite things about him. Bella was likewise naked already and the bite-shaped bruise on her shoulder told me she had finger fucked Rose really, really well today.

Fuck, let's just hope no tourists turn off to get refuge from the rain and get a view of this group because I'm not stopping for anything!

With speedy movements, I tore my own clothes off. I made sure to put them in the front seat though just in case someone did happen upon us. I surveyed the options for a moment before deciding. Emmett was on his knees in front of the back seat sucking on Edward's cock while Edward leaned back with his arms on the back of the seat. Rose was curled under his arm while Alice licked her pussy hungrily. Alice's little bottom stuck up at such a delightful angle that I was sorely tempted to just shove my cock in there. I decided though to wait and see what Bella would do.

Holy fucking shit.

Alice and Rose stopped their ministrations to stare in awe at B. She had stood on the seat straddling Edward before putting one foot on the back of the seat. With his help, she leaned back so that she was upside down with her legs wrapped around his head while he ate her and she sucked on his cock while hanging there. Emmett had relinquished his prize in response to the sight so Bella was totally going to town.

The strange position must have been a turn on because Bella came with a loud moan that Edward echoed. I watched entranced as his tongue peeked in and out of her pussy as he drank down every ounce she gave him. I crawled over and helped her open her legs and brought her down to where she was kneeling in front of Edward with his cock still in her mouth. I mounted her quickly by plunging my cock into her pussy and leaned far over her body so that I could suck the head of Edward's cock into my mouth while she played with his balls. I was fucking her hard and fast but her hips met every single thrust I gave. I suddenly felt a tongue probing my asshole and closed my eyes in utter bliss. Judging by the size of the finger that pushed in with lube, Emmett was going to fuck me. Excellent.

**RPOV**

Alice and I were both frozen in awe at the sheer beauty of the fucking going on in the tiny interior of the SUV. I guess Bella becomes a freaking gymnast where sex is involved because that was something I could never have imagined. Now, Emmett was lubing Jasper's sweet ass up for a fucking while Jazz screwed B and sucked Edward.

I fucking love my life.

I was suddenly tackled from the side as a tiny blur of naked female began to kiss and suck its way down my body again. Alice had a serious pussy addiction which totally rocked. I was expecting her to start licking my clit but instead she climbed up and scissored our legs so that every movement essentially rubbed our clit against the other girl's leg. We were compactly connected with her on my lap while we both sat next to Edward. He leaned over and captured my mouth in a drugging kiss while Ali humped me for all she was worth. A hand suddenly began to twist my nipples, so I looked down to see Bella's brown eyes watching us as she twisted my nips while her mouth was full of Edward's cock. The visual appeal of her stare had me cumming loudly with no warning. Apparently my orgasm triggered Alice's because she gushed against my leg on a cry.

I recovered quicker than I ever have before and managed to move so that I was next to Emmett. I was dying to watch him fuck Jasper. Apparently the others were ready to switch as well because Jasper withdrew from Bella but he stopped to stick his face in her pussy long enough to get her off spectacularly. Alice actually joined him so that they were both licking her clean. Once they finished, Jasper looked over his shoulder and nodded.

I grabbed Emmett's cock and guided him to Jasper's asshole before holding steady so he could push inside. He went in on one long thrust so I just reveled in the sight of his dark pubic hair next to Jasper's golden ass. Fuck, they were hot together. Jasper looked over his shoulder quickly and started to speak.

"Hey, lean back against the console and sit with your legs crossed and I'll ride you reverse cowboy, Em." Em did not need telling twice as he got into position. We all watched as Jasper straddled him and slowly impaled himself on Emmett before beginning a bouncing rhythm that had both men groaning lustily. Jasper's big cock was bouncing and twirling with gusto.

"So, who goes where now?" Edward's question had the four uninvolved people looking around in consideration.

**EPOV**

This would be a tight space for anyone but all three of us guys were over six feet tall so it was extra crowded. On the upside, it meant that our skin was always brushing other people no matter where we were. It was erotic and steamy. I watched Jasper ride Emmett happily and smiled. I love seeing my partners enjoy themselves.

"Hmm…I think I owe Bella some attention so how about I get on that, sweetie?" Rose was crawling over so that she would be able to lick my girl into oblivion. Bella climbed onto the back seat beside me and began to twist her own nipples. Alice didn't speak but was looking between us and Jasper so fast it looked like she was possessed.

"What do I choose?"

I saved her the trouble of deciding by grabbing her up and turning her to face me. She sighed in pleasure when I lined us up and drove into her pussy hard. One of her legs was over Bella's thigh as well so we were all connected. I kissed her neck and looked down to see Rose's blonde hair moving up and down with her licks. Turning slightly, I caught my Bella in a long kiss that had us both humming happily. She then grabbed Alice for a sweet kiss, so I focused on rubbing the top of Rose's head between Bella's thighs and kissing their necks.

Alice's pussy was so hot and tight around me that I felt my orgasm building. I heard loud cursing from a few feet away and lifted my head in time to see Jasper come all over his stomach while Emmett pushed erratically in and out of him as he too came. God, they were beautiful.

Bella suddenly broke away from my mouth and cried out loudly. Rose's moaning was audible from between her milky thighs, so I knew she loved Bella's fluids. Alice was riding me like a rodeo star by this point but it was Rose reaching up and shoving two fingers in her ass that had her screaming and cumming on my cock super hard. I noticed that Jasper was nose deep in Rose's pussy from behind and knew she'd let go soon. Alice dismounted me and crawled over to cuddle Bella from behind. Bella was leaned over my lap like I had been with Emmett at the beginning and sucking me hard enough to make me see stars. I shot into her mouth with a primal yell of joy.

Panting and the soft sounds of skin brushing together was all I heard for a while. It occurred to me suddenly that I should be hearing more.

"Uh, guys? What happened to the torrential downpour?" We all gazed outside at the light sprinkle with bemused expressions.

I guess time really does fly when you're having fun. "Let's find our clothes and go home. We have forever to continue our fun." Contented smiles were the only reply I got but were also all I needed to see. Wherever we were together was going to be home from now on.

**A/N: Well, we are at the end of the flashback chapters. I'm considering adding in the talk with the parents which I had estimated taking place in their senior year but I realized I covered some of Charlie's reaction in the first chapters and have probably covered enough of what C & E think to make it clear how they feel. I'm planning on jumping back to present time but let me know if there's something you want to see specifically. We're actually almost at the end of ATN. It was always supposed to be a story about the journey of getting together. I'll have some current chapters to detail their lives and futures but not too many.**

**On a side note, I still haven't found a prereader for my next poly story, Square Pegs. If you are good with grammar and interested in helping me, PM me, ok? Thanks!**


	80. Outbreak Monkey Confessions

**A/N: Ok, first I have to apologize for the hideously long wait for this chapter. I've been very ill and have also had an RA flare up so typing was impossible. That said, fevers are good for thinking outside the box so at least I figured out how to arrange their "coming out". I will repeat the part of Chapter 2 where Charlie admits he knows but it'll make sense.**

**This chapter is six months after the last one, so they are in their 2****nd**** semester of Junior Year.**

**BPOV April**

"Do you think we should sit down and tell the parents for real?" Alice was trying to poll the group for consent. "I mean, Dad basically admitted yesterday that he sorta knows."

She's right on that score. Dad had shocked the hell out of us yesterday after we had our dinner. Even with our house built, we still managed to eat every meal together as a big family. The Cullens had surprised everyone with ATVs so we can go between houses easier.

After yesterday's dinner, we kids stayed behind to help Dad set up his iPhone. He was finally going modern and I knew we had Sue to thank for that. She's visited four times in recent months to both interview me and get to know Dad better. They were so cute around each other. We were all trying hard to resist the temptation to play mega-matchmakers but it's tough.

The normal conversation about phone extras and daily life took a sudden turn that none of us were expecting.

_Edward was having a tutorial with Charlie on how to use his new iPhone. They had just set up his email on the phone when Edward made a "huh" sound of surprise._

_"You're on 's email list?" Edward's surprised question made us all stop to look at Charlie in a different way._

_"Well of course I am!" Charlie sounded affronted at our incredulity. "You think I wouldn't support nontradional marriages with you lot for my kids?" Crickets people. Dead silence. I think poor Edward stopped breathing. _

_Charlie snorted. "Seriously, I am a cop, kiddos. In any other situation, with anyone other than you 6, I'd probably be shocked and just as loud in my objections to your lifestyle as you'd expect from a parent. But I know you all too well. This isn't a sick game or a phase. The love you all have is clear as day, so while I don't understand certain things, and I NEVER EVER want to know other things, I'm completely fine with it all. I know in my heart that none of you will ever be alone. You have 5 others to share the load and it actually eases my mind a bit."_

And that was the extent of our discussion about it.

"Well, I mean if Chief Pops already knows and stuff…" Emmett was shifting nervously in his chair as he tried to backtrack away from the scary conversation.

"He knows we love each other, but he doesn't know our plan for the future." My answer seemed to cause a lot of thinking. "Look, we all know what shitty families are like so we know for certain that this one is solid. I think we should sit them down and tell them. I mean Esme and Dr. C already suspect the four of us."

"That's true, but suspicion is easier to live with than disappointment." Jasper's normally lazy voice was quietly nervous.

"They'll love us no matter what. And I can't imagine them being disappointed. But, as a compromise, we'll wait for an opening and then go from there. We don't have to plan some big coming out, ok?" The other 5 looked at me with faces that ranged from happy to terrified but nodded.

"Now then…let's _pretend_ to watch a movie in the game room. We'll hear them coming with the warning chime." No one argued with Edward's plan.

For some reason, Jasper chose Finding Nemo as the viewing choice for our little fun times. I wasn't the only one weirded out but we just let him have his fun.

The movie wasn't five minutes in before we were all naked and Alice was straddling my lap and tongue fucking me to oblivion. With a few whispered instructions, she was down on the floor with her face buried in my pussy. I petted her soft black hair for a few seconds but then got distracted from my affection by the intense licking and sucking she was doing to my clit. Rose joined in to make out with me and suck on my tits, so I pushed my hand in between her legs and began to rub her slick pussy lips before pushing two fingers inside and setting up a wild rhythm.

Beside us, I could see that Edward was kneeling between Emmett's legs and sucking his cock with gusto. Jasper actually crawled behind Alice and speared his cock into her asshole after a few spits to lube them up. I felt her scream of joy against my clit and was pushed over the threshold into ecstasy.

I was still trembling when I moved to put Rose under Alice's mouth for some licking fun. I decided to help my boy out and crawled behind Edward and yanked his hips up so he was on his knees. His ass was a thing of beauty, so I had no trouble worshiping it fully. I ran my tongue back and forth over his pucker in fast flicks before pushing and pulling in and out. Edward was moaning like a crazy man.

I wanted to come with both of them so I stopped my rimming and ignored Edward's little sad sound. Grabbing the lube, I fingered him until he was slick. He and Emmett had caught on and soon, Emmett was holding his cock straight so that Edward could sink down on it reverse cowboy style. I meant to ride Edward's glorious cock immediately but was caught staring at Emmett's meaty dick slick with lube as Edward rode him.

Edward had had enough of waiting so he grabbed me and helped me climb on the little pyramid we had going. I took over with a rough and fast fucking that set the pace for their movements. I slammed my pussy down on Edward's cock so hard that he'd slam down on Em. The cycle continued until we heard three low groans from behind us. I looked over and Jasper had his cock in Ali's ass still but Rose had joined in and was fucking her pussy with a strapon. It was a special one that stimulated the wearer as well so Rose was in heaven.

Seeing and hearing our partners find bliss had all three of us fucking harder until Emmett let loose with his own moan. Feeling Em cum in his ass had Edward on a needle's point of sensation which I upended by kissing him deeply. His orgasm was gorgeous and set off my own.

We all lounged a bit to recover but were startled by the warning chime. I swear we developed super powers or something because we were all dressed and watching the movie by the time that Esme hit the hallway. She came bearing snacks so it was actually a great ending to our little time.

**EPOV**

The next morning, we had reached the school and parked the giant SUV in a place where it wouldn't get dinged. Rose was a fanatic about that stuff and none of us wanted her pissed off. We were enjoying some rare peace at school and no one wanted that to change.

"Morning Swan-Cullen contingent." Ben was laughing at his own joke but Angela just stood by patiently smiling.

"Morning guys." Ben and Angela joined us on the way in and soon we were met with Riley and Alex. Riley really wasn't looking too good.

"You ok, Ry?" He just shrugged at me and continued to look miserable.

"I feel horrible. And it's so weird because it hit so fast. My throat is on fire and I feel so tired I can hardly walk. It's weird." His voice was hoarse and exhausted sounding.

"Well, go home! We can't have Romeo sick!" Alice was frantic. She was playing Juliet to his Romeo so she was freaking out. "I mean, I can't kiss that understudy. I'm sorry, but he's just not attractive. And you're a pretty good kisser so it's like a bonus."

Five sets of eyes gave her evil glares but she just shrugged. Finally, our normal peacemaker broke the silence.

"I'm actually battling a sore throat too, Ry. Maybe there's a bug going around. Why don't you go to the nurse, hon?" Bella did look a little paler than normal as she said this. I'll need to keep an eye on her.

"Ok, ok. I'm gone. Later guys." Riley took off with Alex in tow to the nurse.

"You really have a sore throat, darlin?" Jasper was eyeing Bella critically.

"Yeah. I figure it's just allergies but I'll keep up with it and if it gets worse, call your Dad." We all nodded but were going to be super vigilant.

Class was boring as usual. It's sad when I have to listen to gossip to stay awake. They kind of wanted me to graduate early since I was so far ahead but I wasn't losing my last years of high school and I wasn't leaving my partners.

Second period got a bit more interesting. There was some major gossip going around about the skanks of the school that involved Jessica.

Jessica had been sent to live with her grandparents since her parents couldn't keep her "in line". She had been gone four months so I was surprised to hear her name again.

"Can you believe that? I mean, talk about trashy!" Some freshman named Paris was talking to another of the next gen skanks. "How many times has she gotten knocked up now?"

Damn. Jessica was pregnant again? Fuck.

"Five at last count. What the hell is her problem?" Mercedes, a sophomore, was grumbling now. "With Lauren in jail and Mike locked up forever, she should have calmed down."

At least that part of the gossip was true. Mike was serving life in maximum security prison. Lauren had tried to shive a girl in juvie, so the judge sentenced her to ten years in adult prison as well.

Unfortunately, a new crop of mean girl skanks had crawled out of the teenage ooze to annoy us all. Jazz, Em and I have spent way too much time refusing them or avoiding them. It's been better lately because our girls laid down the law, so at least we had some peace.

"Yeah, well, she was always stupid." Paris' retort was classic vapid skank. "Oh hey, did you hear that Bree has Mono? She got it from some dude in Seattle and brought it back here. I'm guessing there will be more people out if even half of her slutty rep is true."

Ugh. Mono sucks from what I've heard. I'd like to say this would be a learning experience for her but Bree is like Jessica and will just bounce back the same way.

I got distracted from the latest gossip by my own sore throat. I think Bella must have a cold or something and passed it on. I'm dying for some Tylenol but will have to wait for lunch. Damn.

The lunchroom feels oppressive and too loud to me for some reason. I quickly make my way to our normal table only to find Alex crying and Bella, Rose, Em and Jasper all looking way to pale and miserable. Alice is the only one looking normal.

"Ok, what the fuck?" My voice sounds bad to my own ears so I know they caught on.

"Riley has Mono." Bella's quiet voice was serious.

"But how? You two are inseparable. And he's a total freak about sharing drinks with anyone or stuff like that." I was confused but my question just made Alex cry harder.

"After the nurse confirmed it, Riley confessed that he had been with Bree." Uh…scuse me? My expression must have said it all because Bella continued. "He said he was curious and seriously drunk and decided he wanted to try a girl but didn't want to tell Alex. Anyways, she gave him Mono. Alex never knew he cheated."

"Hey man, that's horrible. I'm so sorry!" The girls had him in a hug but I just smiled my sympathy towards him. "Have you been tested?"

"I'm not symptomatic yet. I will if I get a sore throat or super tired or pain in my abdomen." Alex listed that all off like a math assignment. That sounds…

"Oh fuck!" Everyone looked at me. "Alice, did you and Riley practice kissing for the show already?" She nodded but still looked lost. Bella and Rose had caught on though.

"But wouldn't she show symptoms first?" Rose was trying to figure this out.

"Do you all have a sore throat? Super tired?" Em, Jazz, Rose and Bella all nodded.

"Oh no! You'd all have it then!" The six of us turned to stare in total shock at Angela. What was weird is that Ben, Kate, Garrett and Alex didn't look shocked by this. "We're not blind, you know."

Uh…

"We're not telling anyone. And honestly, I was shocked at how _not_ freaked out I was but you six are different and even a blind man could see the love you share. Your secret is safe with us." Garrett was the voice of reason now. "And we think it's a smart idea to not tell anyone here. You know who you are and so do the people who love you so why invite the harassment of small minded people?"

So our closest friends knew. I was too tired to analyze it now but I did note a bit of relief at their acceptance and understanding of our real relationship. It just goes to show that the ones that know the real you but still love you are the only ones who matter.

"Wow. Thanks Gar. And thanks guys. That means a lot."

"Um…I hate to interrupt this but I'm feeling woozy. I think we need to go to the nurse. I don't know why Alice isn't sick if she gave this to us all but maybe she's like that little Outbreak Monkey or something." I could see Alice gearing up to kick Em but Jasper held her off.

"It's true that you seem to be carrying it." She huffed but stayed quiet. "Edward's right. Let's go to the nurse."

**BPOV**

"Well it's official. The five of you have Mono. I've called Mrs. Cullen and the Chief. They'll be here to take you home soon. It's not a shock that it spread to all of you since you live in close quarters and share food and such." Oh, we share a lot more than food, lady. "Mono can make you woozy so no driving for now. Alice, I think you should go home too just in case. We'll see what happens with you and maybe you can come back tomorrow."

The nurse seemed tired and frustrated. I guess Mono was becoming an epidemic.

"Where are they?" I heard Dad before I saw him. He came rushing in and just stopped to assess us all. "You guys look like crap."

"Thanks Daddy. What every girl wants to hear." Rose tended to be bitchier when sick.

"Sorry kiddo. So, Esme is coming and will drive you all back to their house to rest up. Doc will be by in a few hours to check you all out and confirm the diagnosis. You need to take it easy and do everything Esme and Carlisle say, ok?"

We nodded together right as Esme rushed in the room.

"Oh dear. I thought you all looked too pale this morning. Mono can hit so fast!" She bustled us out and into the SUV to take us home to rest.

Damn…no more smexy times for a bit, I guess.

**EPOV**

Dad rushed in with swabs and tubes and a ton of other stuff and got right to work. Alice was actually starting to feel a bit sick too, so Emmett has stopped calling her "Carrier Monkey" though he had already changed her caller ID picture on all of our phones to the monkey from that movie.

The sore throat was one thing but the exhaustion was a whole other ball game. I felt like getting up from the couch was impossible. Dad said it's normal but I still hated it. As a compromise, we broke out the trusty air mattresses and turned the den into a mini-Mono-ward.

We all slept for several hours before Mom woke us to feed us chicken soup. You can't go wrong with the classics. Dad and Charlie were watching a game and relaxing while they ate, so it was a quiet atmosphere. Well, it _was_ quiet and then Em started to talk.

"I can't believe we all got Mono together! I mean, what are the odds." Em was lost in his own mental ramblings and didn't notice our parents giving us incredulous looks. I just wanted to say, 'seriously Em?'.

"Well of course all six of you got the _"kissing_" disease. A relationship like yours would make it impossible for Mono to only show up in one of you." Dad was speaking matter of factly but he had a smug look on his face. I think he was happy to show that they always know more than they let on with us.

After our talk with Charlie, you'd think we wouldn't be shocked so severely but we were struck dumb again. Well, most of us were.

"Ok, so let's lay the cards on the table, shall we?" Alice. There's just no stopping her. "You all hint and stuff but I think we need to say it out right." We were all nodding along with her because it seemed as good a time as any.

"The six of us are in a polyamorous relationship. Do you know what that means?" Bella was speaking but she paused so the parents could answer.

"Yes and no. We understand that you are all in love with each other in _every _way." Mom was trying to be gentle since this was a heavy subject.

"We are." Jasper spoke this time. "The fact that we're bisexual is not the main driving force for our relationship. We feel like our connection is deep and true and would exist regardless of what our sexuality was."

"Son, you don't have to be afraid to say 'bisexual'. We know that's part of it." Jasper was dead pale when Charlie said this. "But we also see the other side you talk about. The six of you move together like planets in a solar system or something. It's beautiful. I know that for me, it's a relief to know that you all have each other no matter what for the rest of your lives."

Dad piped in now. "Yes, we know you plan to spend your lives together. In any other group of kids or circumstances, we'd doubt that but you six are very different. We know you'll stay together."

"You're not…disappointed?" Bella's voice was small.

"NO!" Charlie, Dad and Mom all spoke at once.

"We're actually proud that you had the guts to truly admit who you are and who you love regardless of the consequences. It's very brave and incredible." Charlie wasn't the type for flowery words but his simple ones hit home. Bella crawled over and hugged him tight.

"Um…maybe now's a good time to talk about our plans for the future." Jasper then went on to talk about our desire to find a house and go to college in the same area. We each spoke up about the business we were going to build and how our lives would work. It was freeing and seemed like the final piece to our puzzle. By the time we tired out too much, all three parents were excitedly talking about cities with good colleges, house plans, different university programs and lots more. Our family was not only accepting, they were on board for everything.

Ironically, I don't think that talk would've happened that soon or that calmly if we weren't all sick as dogs with Mono. Illness seems to remove some filters, so at least one good thing came out of it all.

Our friends and family supported our love and were behind us no matter where we go from here.

**A/N: Yikes! I had MOno in HS and it was awful. It hit fast and stayed around forever. I'm bitter to this day that I didn't get it from kissing but from drinking after someone. I mean, if you're going to suffer, it should be for a good cause, no?**

** I hope that satisfies some of your curiosities. We're now heading directly back to the future and I'm not planning any more history chapters. We are winding down though. I have a few things I want to cover about their lives but am open to some suggestions. I'll warn you now that I'm torn on the baby front, so it may not show up in the story at all.**

**On another note, I've gotten a lot of offers for prereaders for my next poly story but I'm not sure how to work this. Does anyone know how to go about getting material to readers? Is there a function in FFnet or is it something I email?**


	81. Barbells & Glitter

**A/N: I suck. Nuff said.**

**Present Day (2 Months after they get tattoos!)**

**EPOV**

"Hey Honnies! I'm home!" I didn't hear a response which wasn't always unusual. It's a huge house so if one of us is upstairs, then it's possible to miss a yell here or there. As I look around, I can see that everything is super clean and tidy. There is no lube or condoms or porn in sight. It was a major purge that we've been doing all week to prepare for the parents visiting this weekend.

Demetri was actually traded to the 49rs last spring. He was thrilled because he knew we were all coming to college here and would be living in the same city. He and Mickey Cavvannaugh had broken up but it was amicable and D wanted a fresh start. We've loved being local to him and have gotten to see him whenever he's not training or travelling. Mom, Dad, Charlie and Sue would be down tomorrow for the weekend and we were going to one of D's games. I think he had a secret new boyfriend as well, so the girls were begging him to introduce us this weekend.

Wandering into the kitchen, I double checked the large whiteboard area of the wall. We've learned it's the easiest way to keep up with our days. Each morning, Alice writes everyone's class schedules and whatnot on the board. The board also has a section to highlight any time we bring someone else to the house with us for any reason.

That was a lesson learned the hard way. Jasper brought home a study group from one of his architecture classes only to find Rose and Em going at it on the stairs. When they fled to the living room, they found Bella riding me with both of us buck naked. The group was all men, so Jasper was ready to murder them for staring at our girl. After this incident, we made an agreement to always let people know way ahead of time that we had company coming. We were enjoying our freedom at the house too much to ban sex from certain rooms. If it was a last minute thing, whoever was bringing a guest had to get in contact with each of us via phone or text. And because Em tried the "I didn't see the note on the board" excuse one day after he wandered naked by the room where Alice was working with some friends, we now all had to sign it first thing in the morning to prove we read it.

Even in my head, it seems a bit overboard but we have embraced living without parents to a crazy level so that it's more common than unusual to find one of us at least partially naked or in flagrante. Our life together ROCKS!

With no answer, I wander upstairs to change into comfy clothes so I can work in the shop on a new idea. We're expecting a group of Alice and Rosalie's art class to arrive in about three hours so I need to be properly clothed.

Panting noises greet my ears as I head up to our bedroom which takes up the attic of the wing.

"OH GOD YES. FUCK. RIGHT THERE!" Excellent timing….

I enter and see Bella riding Alice's face while she tweaks her nipples harshly. Fuck that…I can take over that job. She looks up as I start stripping quickly.

"Hey baby!" A sweet smile flashes across her gorgeous face before her eyes roll back and she starts mewling with her orgasm. I just stand aside and watch while she takes her pleasure because it's a sight that never gets old.

"Well, seems like I have some seriously excellent timing." I finish stripping but am caught off guard when a strong push propels me to the bed. I roll and find Jasper on top of me.

"Well now darlin, I'd say _I'm_ the one with excellent timing. I went to get some toys but now I think we won't need them." His lips crash onto mine with fervor as I writhe under his hard body. My cock, which had come to attention while watching our girls, is rubbing furiously against his hard length.

"Let us play some too, loves." Alice hops up and snatches Jasper off of me. That girl is freakishly strong. She rolls him over for a lovely 69 that has them both moaning happily. My Bella crawls up on me and kisses me sweetly before mounting my waiting cock. Her riding is slow and sensuous as we have once again gotten caught up in each other's eyes. We rock together with slow kisses and stroking hands for minutes until we hear Alice scream her release from next to us.

"Hmm….I don't think Jasper's come yet, love. Let's help our boy out with that." Bella's answering grin is all I need to start moving us to a better position. She crawls forward so that she is in between Alice's legs on her stomach with a pillow propping those fantastic hips up. I can see Alice's tattoo from here and it's just another reminder of our love that stirs me up even more.

I happily push into Bella's warm pussy from behind and reach around her to begin tweaking her nipples. The cold metal bars I encounter still surprise me sometimes but I know how amazing they make her feel. We had both gotten our nipples and tongues pierced on the same day as our tattoos. We were uncomfortable for a few days but damn if they didn't feel amazing once they healed. Jasper especially loved my tongue barbell…

Hot kisses trail down my naked back until I feel Jasper's mouth meet my ass. He flicks his tongue over me a few times but pulls back and begins lubing me up quickly so that he can be inside me as soon as possible. It's been three days since I've been fucked so I'm tight and desperate. Jasper had been in a bottoming kind of mood lately but I was thrilled to be back where I loved.

When the lube bottle lands beside the girls, I know it's time. I still my rocking motions inside of Bella and wait for my man to push in me. Jasper teases me by rubbing the head of his cock up and down my pucker for a bit and then pushes in on one fast thrust. I relish the burn that comes from his huge cock entering me and clench down on the hot rod that fills me so well.

We have enjoyed and will continue to enjoy so many positions and new things and wild ideas sexually but this, right here, is my absolute favorite place in the world to be. With Jasper's cock in my ass and mine in Bella's warm pussy, I'm completely content.

Jasper interrupts my musings by pulling out and pushing back in so hard his balls slap me. He sets a fast but tender rhythm that pushes me into Bella allowing me to give her a proper fucking too. Alice is watching us all while Bella's dark hair bobs up and down in between her white thighs. I can picture Bella's tongue lapping at Ali's little clit while she flicks it with her barbell. Ali's making high pitched sounds of wanton pleasure as she continues to tilt her hips with Bella's tongue lashing. Yeah, those tongue rings make everything more intense.

Alice comes again in a loud screech that probably damaged our ear drums but who cares. Bella turns her head to me and leans back enough to catch a deep and drugging kiss full of the taste of Alice's pleasure and Bella's own unique flavor. I, in turn, push up from her back and lean back to tangle my tongue with Jasper's while he continues fucking me with circular plunges. We stay kissing for some time until I hear a low "oh yes" from the girls and break away to see what's going on now.

Bella's hand appears to be covered in a shiny liquid which puzzles me for a second until I realize that she's lubed her entire hand. Oh hell yes! I can feel Jasper harden in me a bit more at the sight and knowledge of what's to come. I lean back over Bella and watch as she begins to finger fuck Alice furiously with three fingers. Jasper's cock has begun hitting my prostate with every push in so I'm fighting to not come yet. I can feel the quivers in Bella as well and know that the only thing holding her orgasm back is her focus on her current task.

Alice's legs are so wide they're almost in the splits as she rolls her hips with the fingers fucking her. And then it happens. In one push, Bella puts her entire hand inside of Alice's pussy causing our pixie to scream loudly and claw at the sheets as she comes violently. Bella is instantly coming as well at the sight. I can't tear my eyes away but Jasper's increased pressure on my prostate and Bella's hot cunt squeezing me pushes me over the edge and into a mind blowing orgasm. Vaguely I realize Jasper is also coming with loud shouts and hard slams into my body.

Shaking from the intensity, I manage to roll a bit so I'm not pinning Bella down. Jasper curls up behind me and kisses my neck happily as the girls snuggle in as well. Perfect. Our life is just perfect.

**APOV**

Sheesh….I am soooo blissed out right now. Thankfully I still have two hours before I meet Rose and our art class here for a tour of the house….well, except the basement. That's just for us. We showed our teacher a picture of the place and she was beyond excited to see it because of the architectural design and artistic elements. Rose and I both know she's also hoping to meet Bella and perhaps see her workshop. Since we started school six weeks ago, she has been trying to finagle a meeting. We figure at least Bella will be comfortable on her own turf.

The Swan is even more popular than ever. Her moniker stuck around even though the world knows who she is mainly because the critics love the story of this sweet beauty that comes out of bad circumstances and flourishes into a beautiful creature of light. I totally stole that from one of their articles but it works.

A slight ache in my girly bits reminds me of our fantastic fucking. The first time we tried fisting, it was with Bella but I was desperate to try it and today was my chance apparently. We had a major long session downstairs with everyone last night so I was probably a bit looser than normal. I am totally a fan now though. Sure, it hurts a bit but it's like anal in that it hurts _so _good.

"Al? Why are you singing some eighties song about "it hurts so good?" I mean, are you in pain, love?" Edward is looking at me curiously but Bella just looked panicked.

"NO! I'm great. I'm kind of all zen over here actually and must've landed on the oldies station in my mental playlist." The relief is almost palpable.

"Ok, much as I'd LOVE to lay here and play some more, I have to make sure the house is ready. Emmett was down in the lovenest watching his precious porn star but he did sign that he saw we're having company. Will one of you remind him again close to the arrival time? I do NOT want another incident!"

My three lovers all nod at once. Good. They know not to mess with me and an event, even if it is just a school thing.

I hop up and run to the shower and closet so fast that the others are still laying there watching me. I can hear Bella and Edward planning on working outside their workshops today since it's so warm and sunny. SanFran weather can be a lot like Forks with the weird rain and fog so we take advantage of the sunshine when it's here. Jasper is planning to sunbathe by the heated pool and work on some homework.

Ok, with Rose arriving home soon, I'll have time to make sure everything is perfect before our art class gets here. I prod the other three into the shower, knowing full well there will be shenanigans before they get out but they have time and I know they'll be where they need to be when our company arrives.

I skip off thinking of how much they'll love our house and the renovations we're doing…

**EmPOV**

Pure awesomeness. I mean, the sheer brilliance of the man was just mesmerizing.

I stared in awe at my new hero. Mr. Jeff Stryker. Sure, he's probably old and wrinkly now but in the movies I've seen, he was the master of bad dialogue and cheesy looks. It takes talent to be that good in porn, I just know it.

I had discovered him recently but it wasn't until I found his infamous shower dance last week that I became a true disciple. He dances naked around the room to kick ass 80s music and his dick just swings and twirls right along with him.

I rewinded the scene and prepared to try again. I couldn't remember just how this particular sequence went but I was going to get it down. The stupid intercom startled me out of _the zone._

"Emmett!" The pixie sounds pissed. I was down here so it obviously wasn't me.

"WHAT? I'm BUSY HERE!" I tune out her answer because, yes I remember that she had guests for lunch earlier or something like that. I signed their stupid board thing for it. I vaguely realized she was waiting for some kind of response.

"Ok." I figured whatever she needed would be covered by that one. Without a further thought, I started my routine again.

After what felt like hours, I was sure I had it down. Now, I just needed the finishing touches. Where were they….

"SCORE!" I grabbed the two tubes and started to lather up. My lovers were going to be all over me once they saw this awesomeness.

**BPOV**

I was in the zone with the current piece I was welding so I didn't hear Alice and Rose's art class arrive. I only noticed I had an audience when I turned the welder off and grabbed some files to start cleaning up the angles I had been working on this afternoon.

Startled, I turned and saw Alice bouncing in glee while Rose talked quietly to a woman that looked like the teacher. The other 10 students were staring back at me expectantly.

"Uh…" What am I supposed to do here? I'm not a trained monkey!

"Oh Miss Swan! I'm so sorry we disturbed you. Please carry on with your work; it is just so amazing to see _The Swan_ actually creating an art piece." I just nodded at the excited teacher lady and tried to focus on the filing and such I had to do. I was set up outside to enjoy the sunshine, so I looked over and shared a frustrated glance with Edward who had likewise attracted an audience while he built some sort of machine or other. In his case, it was his looks getting the attention since it wasn't an art project he was building.

A sudden loud note burst from the speaker we had placed around outside. For some reason, I was instantly wary. I had the sudden urge to run to the doors and block them but was too late.

"OH. MY. GOD!" The shout came from someone in the group but I couldn't look to see who. The sight before me had all my attention which is how I buried the file in my palm. For once, I was able to ignore the smell of blood simply because the visual was more shocking.

A horrible 80s soundtrack like song blared out as Emmett began to dance in the cheesiest way possible. This would be distracting enough to strangers but for me, it was that he was buck naked and covered in glitter. I mean, he must have put on some kind of glitter lotion and what I'm guessing is that stupid glitter lube he brought home. He had a full erection that swung around and around as he danced like his life depended on it. It was like watching a perverted disco ball because light reflected off of his skin…all his skin. He continued his overdone movements and dramatic looks. I mean, he had to have noticed the extra audience by now but I'm guessing it was getting him even more revved up because he got more exaggerated and ridiculous.

A sudden blur detached from the group and headed straight for the glittery giant.

"EEEEEEMMMMEEETTTT!" Alice's scream of rage cut through his dancing euphoria causing him to stop like a deer in the headlights and stare in terror before he began running from her at top speed. The class' tour was quickly turning into a vaudeville show as Emmett slipped near the pool and accidently pushed Alice in the deep end. Her cry of rage was terrifying but Emmett felt safe with her submerged. Which is why he looked shocked when Rose smacked him upside the head hard enough to echo and then dragged his ass through the door and inside by his ear.

The stunned silence broke apart with lots of murmuring from the art class and a shout from Edward when he noticed me wobbling a bit. I looked down to see a lot of blood had fallen from my hand. Before I knew it, I was scooped up and being carried towards the garage. The teacher cooed over me as we walked by before turning back to her class to discuss the "organic spontaneity of performance art and the deep personal meaning behind our friend's piece."

Edward and I shared a 'seriously?' kind of look before meeting up with Jasper.

"You all need me along?" He was looking at a fuming, wet Alice as she and Rose were talking fast to their teacher now.

"Um, no I think you might be needed to keep Emmett alive. Good luck." He grinned and kissed my forehead before wandering over to the girls with a healthy amount of trepidation.

Edward stopped to wrap my hand in clean towels from the garage before buckling me in the car.

"We have one hell of a life, don't we honey?_" _

His smooth voice held pleasure and amusement as he answered. "That we do, love, that we do."

**A/N: (Ducks head) Hi. Um…I am SO sorry for the delay. My health took a strange turn so I've been basically half with it for the past month or so. Part of it is a degenerative condition in my hands so typing is a challenge. It's bizarre but not the important part. I WILL finish this story and will begin posting my second poly fic Square Pegs soon. This story is really almost done. They're basically settling into their lives on their own for a few chapters before an epilogue. I may do future takes and outtakes later but after a few more things, I'll have told their story the way I wanted to. If there is something you are curious about seeing or a particular resolution you need to have, let me know via PM, ok? **

**LOVE AND CUDDLES!**


	82. Punishment & Parents

**A/N: Yes, I'm awful for not posting more often. On the bright side, I've finished the story. I'll be posting the last 4-5 chapters today! An epilogue will follow with the possibility for outtakes and futuretakes down the line.**

**Enjoy!**

**EPOV**

"Come on, Baby. It was nothing!" The bitch-brow I got in return for that statement said enough about her feelings on the subject. "I didn't flirt back!"

"Hmph. You also didn't curb your normal panty-dropping smile or general air of 'hotness'. I know your tricks, Edward Cullen." I don't get it. Bella knows I love her and the others completely. What the hell is going on here?

"Wait. You turned down the pain meds and said you were fine. You're not though, are you?" My girl has a lot of accidents and a pretty high tolerance for pain but blood involved accidents were always her Achilles heel and that made for one cranky Bella.

"I'm fine." Her sniffle gave her away though. I just glanced at her as I drove home. "Fine. It hurts. Those little metal shavings hurt like hell and he took his sweet time removing them so he could flirt with you some more. Stupid doctor." She mumbled the last part. "I swear that if he had even an inkling that you're bi, he'd have molested you in the exam room."

"I would have fought him off, Baby." Ok, not the most PC response but I could see her trying to restrain a giggle. "On another topic, I wonder what happened to Em?"

It was a shameless distraction technique but it worked.

"I just hope he's in one piece. I happen to enjoy his various pieces, as do you, my love." And my sweet and sassy girl is back. I pull in the driveway and back to the garage while looking around curiously.

"Huh. Well, it's quiet at least."

"That could be good or bad. Let's go see the damage." Bella starts to climb out of the car, so I race around to help her since she's got a damaged wing. The little mishap with the chisel cost her ten stitches. I would wreak some vengeance on Em myself but I know he'll be miserable when he finds out she was actually hurt. Plus when you have Alice around, you don't usually have to dole out punishment yourself. It's like we're a strange mafia with our own enforcer. Alice handles all revenge plots.

"Anybody home? Everybody alive?" We entered the kitchen to see pizza boxes stacked on the table. At least no one tried to cook. We've learned the hard way that Bella should be the only one allowed at the stove.

"Hey there my darlins. How are you?" Jasper sauntered into the kitchen with a quick kiss for me before he started cuddling Bella. "Stitches again?"

"Yep. Ten of them. So, is our big bear alive and in one piece?" Bella's voice was muffled from Jasper's chest because he was happily kissing her neck. Hmm…I was suddenly hungry for another Bella and Jasper sandwich.

"Well, come on and I'll show you." He grabbed my hand as well as hers and led us down the hallways of our huge home and into our cozy den. It was one of the first rooms we started rehabbing because we all value our time together at the end of the day just hanging out in a non-sexual way…though we do end up in various sexual positions most evenings. It works for us.

The sight before us had both of us laughing loudly. Emmett was still covered in glitter and was currently flat on his stomach on the floor with an ice pack on each butt cheek. Rose and Alice sat together on the couch snuggling with wandering hands while he looked on mulishly.

"Oh God. What happened?" Bella had tears running down her face as she managed to get the question out through her laughter.

"First, how are you?" Rose and Alice beckoned Bella to them so they could check her out themselves. After a quick discussion about the stitches, they got back to her original question. From my perch on the sofa next to the girls, I could see Emmett eying Bella with genuine regret.

"Bellababy, I'm-"

"DID WE GIVE YOU PERMISSIONTO SPEAK?" Bella and I both jumped at the loud screech that filled the air and turned towards Rose, our normal Domme but realized at the same time that it was Alice who yelled. Emmett whimpered but waited for Bella's nod of OK before hiding his face in a pillow.

I could not stop snickering at the six and half foot glitter covered giant on the floor. I quickly snapped a picture for future blackmail purposes. Jasper spoke up when he saw me trying to sneak my phone back into my pocket.

"Oh, there's no need for pictures. I videotaped it all!" And that is just one of many reasons I love that man. He gleefully grabbed the remote and loaded the video from our cloud. Bella and I sat back and prepared to be entertained.

_It started out kind of rocky but we soon saw Emmett running like the wind through the back yard with a sopping wet Alice and a furious Rose in pursuit. Judging by the lack of onlookers, I'm guessing the class had left already. Rose suddenly jumped on a lounger and downed Emmett in a flying tackle that any football player would be proud to own. He actually slid a foot or so on the grass and I winced in sympathy of the grass burns on his most sensitive areas._

_Alice quickly joined Rose and perched herself in the middle of his broad back. He tried to buck her off but Rose hissed out a warning to him._

_"LAY STILL AND TAKE YOUR PUNISHMENT OR I SWEAR IT WILL BE __**MUCH**__ WORSE." _

I looked at his form on the floor now and saw that Emmett actually shivered in fear over two hours after the threat was made. Rose definitely knew how to scare him.

_Alice ripped off her shoe and started screaming in a pitch that only squirrels could hear. With a mighty roar, she put her shoe back on and jumped up to kick his ass, literally._

_"Uh, Ali, darlin?" She swung toward the camera with a feral look. "I think if you kick him while wearing stilettos, you may puncture him and hurt him really bad." _

_This news did not appear to affect her at all. Regrouping, Jasper continued._

_"Uh, well, he would probably bleed a whole lot and you don't want blood tracked all over the new floors, do you?" Smart man. Knowing she's stuck in a rage, he goes for her decorating and fashion sense as a means of breaking through. She looked at Rose with some kind of scary-ass telepathy before pulling her shoe back off and kneeling on his back again._

_And so it began. Alice literally whipped his ass over and over with a stiletto while Rose grabbed his leg hair and twisted it in clumps all over. Emmett bellowed like a tortured Rhino the entire time. After a few minutes, both girls just looked up at each other and then stopped without a word and got up to walk sedately into the house. Yeah, our girls were scary as hell._

The five of us not currently icing our asses were laughing uproariously at the video but Emmett lay on the floor grumbling under his breath. Bella got up and walked over towards him which made him literally jump in fear. Now, Bella is not the violent type so he must have been truly traumatized. With a gentle hand, she moved both ice packs.

Emmett's quite fantastic ass was covered with little round bruises. I guess the heel must've been the only part that made contact. I was crying in laughter as was Bella who just collapsed next to him with shaking shoulders. We're all laughing but as I look beside me, I see regret in both of the perpetrator's eyes. They may have wanted to punish him but I doubt they wanted to really hurt him and leave bruises.

"That's right. Real funny. This is abuse, I tell you!" Emmett stopped talking at the hiss from Rose.

"Er…he's kind of right. You did beat him." Bella looked at her two female lovers with concern. Emmett smirked smugly at them but lost his satisfaction quickly. "I don't think there's a judge in the world that would convict though. And I did end up with stitches, so…"

She didn't finish but Emmett just sighed loudly and went back to pouting on the ground.

"We'll have to find him a donut or something to sit on all weekend. I think we'll leave it to our Ali to explain this one to Charlie." Jasper looked at our pint sized companion with a snicker.

"He'll call it justified." Alice was perfectly unconcerned but was probably right. Charlie was likely to be more horrified at Emmett's naked-glitter-dance than her retribution.

"Er…what did your class say?" Bella put distance between herself and Emmett by sitting on my lap as she asked this question.

"Well, the teacher is seriously in need of some smexin, so she was thrilled to have seen a hot naked guy. DON'T YOU LOOK SMUG, EMMETT!" He quickly dropped the grin that had formed when he heard himself referred to as hot when Rose screamed. "Instead, she thought of it as 'performance art' and assigned us all to write our perspectives on the experience from a critical point of view."

I tried not to laugh but couldn't help it. Bella gave up hiding her snickers as well and we collapsed together with a grinning Jasper.

"Yep, it's a good life." My words got a chorus of hell yeahs.

**CharliePOV**

"DADDY!"

Ok, not gonna lie, hearing my girls scream "Daddy" and seeing them run towards me had me a little emotional. I just opened my arms and let them tackle me with hugs.

"I've missed you girls so much!" My voice was hoarse from the dry plane air not restrained tears…honest!

"We missed you too, Dad." Bella grinned up at me with that special sparkle that lights up her eyes when she's truly happy. "It's hard not to see you every day."

Well, fuck it. Yeah, I'm crying a bit now.

"Come on, Charlie, share the love man." Carlisle's amused voice distracted my girls who ran over to greet him and Esme before turning to the final member of our party and distributing more hugs. I was busy greeting the boys once Esme had finally released them. Huh, Emmett seemed to be moving a little oddly. Do I want to ask or is this another of those things I do not ever need to know about?

I was pulled from my thoughts by the ladies' chatter.

"Sue, I'm so glad you could come with Dad. Are you keeping him in line?" Alice linked her arm Sue's and began walking towards the house.

"Well, I try but he's a stubborn old mule."

"Hey!" My indignant reply got me four matching eye rolls from the women I love most.

"It's so true, Pops." Rose grinned at Sue in a conspiratorial way. I was suddenly very nervous and on edge as we followed the group into their humongous freaking house.

Now, while I want my kids to get to know Sue more and accept her as a member of our family, I was a little leery at the idea of the girls joining forces with her against me. I mean, if they really get going, I could be facing all sorts of unfortunate changes in my life. First, it'd be no red meat and then I'd be whisked away for self-growth weekends or some shit. It's a disturbing concept.

I tuned back in as the girls took us on a tour of what they've gotten done so far. This was Sue's first visit to the house so they were all excited to be showing off their project. To be honest, I didn't expect as much progress as I was seeing. They really had done a lot of amazing restoration work here. I was impressed and so was Sue.

"Wow. I mean, you guys have done some great work and the stuff you have planned sounds amazing! It's still hard to believe that you're all 18 years old. I've known you kids for a couple years now and you just never stop surprising me." Sue had her arm around Rose as she praised them for their work. "Now, I can't wait to see the workshops!" And with that, we were headed outside into the crisp late morning air.

I can't believe it's been almost three years since I met this amazing woman. Sometimes it felt like I'd known her all my life and other times it felt like we were kids just discovering each other. When we first started to talk, it was just through long phone calls. Then, Sue came out to interview Bella and spent an amazing time learning the area. Her next visit was our first weekend alone followed by many more until she was able to move to the Seattle area.

Now that the kids were at school, Sue had given up her city apartment and moved in with me. It was beyond incredible to have someone waiting to kiss me when I came in the door and share in the little parts of our days as we cuddled on the couch. It was true companionship.

I knew Sue was it for me, and judging by the way the kids had taken to her, they knew it too. I figure we have plenty of time to move things along, so I was just enjoying where we are now.

I felt my phone buzz in my pocket and pulled it out to see who it could be. Everyone important was here with me, so I was guessing it was work. It was a text from Mark.

**Chief-You might want to see this video. Is your kid into disco or something? –Mark**

Huh? I clicked the link and ended up stopping dead in the hallway so fast that Carlisle ran into me from behind.

"Everything ok?" He glanced over my shoulder and I could tell he was seeing what I was seeing by the dropped jaw and choked breath.

"EMMETT McCARTY!"

**JPOV**

Charlie's roar carried all the outrage of a furious parent, but none of us knew why he was so mad. We had all kind of halted in the kitchen to find out what the hell was going on when I realized that Emmett was already there. He was sitting at the table munching on a huge sandwich when he heard the yell. His mouth dropped open so far that bits of chewed bread and such started to fall out. Ew.

"Uh…" The big guy cowered against the table in terror while Charlie stalked towards him furiously.

"WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF, YOUNG MAN?"

"Um, I'm sorry I didn't offer you a sandwich?" I heard Rose snort from beside me at his idiotic response.

"NO! I want to know why I just got a link from my deputies that shows you dancing NAKED AND COVERED IN GLITTER on You Tube?" Oh shit. How did it get online?

"I knew that little shit was recording." Alice's grim voice interrupted Charlie's warpath. He whirled on the rest of us so fast that he wobbled a bit. Mom was behind him looking horrified but I could see Dad was having trouble suppressing his amusement.

"You knew about this? Is this some kind of…of…_sex tape?_" Charlie whispered the last two words like he was afraid of being overheard.

"NO!" Alice looked mortified at the idea but considering we had quite a large collection of sex tapes in the basement, I knew it was partially faked. We did not, however, share them with the public so this was a new thing for us to encounter. "Emmett decided to do some weird performing thing but forgot our art class was coming to tour here yesterday. I saw one kid put his phone away quickly but they all swore they weren't recording. Larry Miller, you just made my list." She was on her phone pressing buttons furiously already. Poor kid.

"My awesome dance skills are online? I have to go see!" Oh shit, you fool! Excitement was clearly not the appropriate response.

"Excuse me?" It was Rose and not Charlie who stopped Emmett's mad dash to see his newfound internet fame.

"Uh, oh…uh…what I meant was 'how dare someone post that!'" Emmett was back peddling pretty fast. I heard Edward snort audibly from beside me.

"That's what I thought." Rose just nodded her head. "I promise he's been punished, Dad."

"We have that on tape too," Alice piped up quickly.

The poor Chief was caught somewhere between happiness that Em was called on his idiocy and horror at the concept of his 'punishment' and another video.

"Trust me, it's not what you think." Edward could see Charlie was clearly near the edge so he ushered us all into the den to share my fuckawesome recording.

Now, I'm not a hundred percent sure but I think Mom and Sue shared an impressed look after they saw Emmett's naked body. I think I'll just ignore that and chalk it up to cougar hormones or something.

Dad was literally sobbing in laughter as were my mates. By the end, Sue and Mom had tears running down their faces as well.

"Er…now, Alice and Rose, I feel like I should probably say something about how violence is not the answer." Emmett perked up from his slumped spot on the couch, thinking that Charlie was taking his side.

"Well, he not only embarrassed us in front of our class, he actually caused Bella to have an accident. I'm sure you noticed the bandage on her hand, right?" Alice was gesturing at Bella like a game show model. "She had to get ten stitches!"

"Aw hell, kids." Poor Charlie looks so torn. "Fine, I'm proud of that tackle, Rosie." Emmett looked crestfallen at Charlie's defection but Rose beamed in pride.

"Is that why you're carrying a donut around?" Dad had got his voice back but I could hear the laughter in it still. Emmett didn't bother to answer, instead choosing to just nod sullenly and hug his donut to his chest causing us all to burst out laughing again.

It was great to have all the family together again.


	83. Serious Talks, Babies & Old Friends

**A/N: This chapter took an unexpected turn but it's my inner activist taking over. I did try to make it funny. **

**My next poly story, Square Pegs will start going up today,** **so watch for it!**

**BPOV**

Saturday had passed quickly with all of us catching up. We spoke to all of them multiple times a week but it was different to have them all before us in person.

After a lovely little interlude with my partners in our attic room this morning, I decided to bring up something important.

"Ahem." Post-coital cuddling slowed a bit as they all turned to me. "I know you boys need to talk to Charlie and Carlisle, so I was thinking we should divide and conquer. We'll have a ladies shopping time/coffee while you boys take the fathers out for male bonding. We don't have to be at the park until around 3 pm so we have time."

"Good call, darlin." Jasper agreed readily even though he was still staring at my tits.

"Um, I think we should talk to Dad first though, ladies." Ali and Rose both turned to me with questioning looks. "I think we need to spur Dad along a bit. He's so content with everything; he may never make the next move without some help." They knew what I was referring to and were in complete agreement.

"Ok, let's break and meet downstairs for breakfast after which, we will grab Dad and show him the light, so to speak." Rose was grinning evilly. She knew he was going to be super uncomfortable. "We probably should grab Carlisle too for some male moral support."

"Alright, let's go."

We broke apart and ran for separate showers so that we actually got downstairs relatively quickly. By the time our parents came down, I was putting the last plate of food on the table. Breakfast was basically inhaled so it was soon time for us to grab poor Dad.

"Daddy?"

"What baby?"

"The girls and I want to have a quick father-daughter chat with you and Carlisle. Let's head outside." He looked terrified but followed quickly. I noticed Esme sneak out behind us as Edward distracted Sue with the opportunity to talk about a new artist we'd found here.

"If you're having the chat I think you're having, I'm in." And that right there is one of the many reasons I love Esme Cullen. She just got us.

"Excellent." Alice was almost vibrating with excitement but managed to grab Esme's arm and pull her to the coming reckoning.

**CharliePOV**

Oh God, they're pregnant…or one of them is…or maybe all? Wait, how do they know who the father is? Oh Christ. Is this what a heart attack feels like? I'm not ready to be a grandpa! How do I not panic?

"Do you think this is…?" Carlisle looked pretty freaked out himself.

"I don't know, man." We shared a nod and sat near each other on the patio waiting for the girls. They came out in an oddly confrontational way. Esme was with them. Oh fuck, she's here as female support.

I gulped audibly.

They formed a line in front of our chairs and proceeded to stare me down. Why aren't they staring at Carlisle like that?

"Daddy." Fuck. They said it in unison like some creepy pod people thing. Maybe they've been taken over by aliens instead of being pregnant. I was lost as to which one was the scarier concept.

"We know you like to move at your own pace but it's been a couple of years now." Huh? Bella kept going right away. "It's time for the next step."

What the hell? Am I being assimilated? And why did Carlisle just sigh all relaxed and happy like? Isn't he worried about probes and shit?

"Uh…I don't…" Ok, I catch criminals so why am I stuttering at a confrontation with my daughters?

"MARRIAGE, Dad!" Alice sounded exasperated. Wait, they're getting married? Why is this a confrontation? I assumed they'd get married young since they're basically like married people already.

"So?" I glanced between them curiously. "I figured you'd be headed to the altar sooner rather than later so why the scary meeting?"

Rose and Esme both actually rolled their eyes at me. Rose started speaking with a long suffering tone that had me bristling a bit.

"Not our marriages, old man. Yours."

Uh… "Huh?"

"Sheesh." Alice looked to Bella to deal with the confused father because she was easily the most patient of the bunch.

"Dad, you need to propose to Sue already. I know you just moved in together formally but you've been together for a couple of years now and it's clear that you're head over heels in love with each other."

"Oh girls, I think we're doing just fine without rushing down the altar. We'll get there." Now Carlisle was rolling his eyes at me. Traitor.

"Look," Esme took her turn in the attack, "we have had quite a lot happen to all of us in the past several years and the one thing we all learned most was that we should never take our loved ones for granted. We never know what will come in our lives, so we should seize the moment, right?"

"Well, yes, but…" I trailed off as what they were saying truly started to sink in my brain. In the past three years, we had survived stalkers, attempts on the lives of our kids, the loss of one of my deputies and my shrew of an ex-wife coming back into our lives and then getting arrested and tossed in jail for life. I guess they had a point.

"Ok, I see what you're saying but wouldn't it be really fast since we just started living together?" I might as well use the female brain-trust in front of me for their expertise.

"Nope." "No." "Of course, not." They all spoke at once, including Carlisle.

"I'm positive that Sue would say yes." Bella gave me the look that meant she had one of her famous feelings about it. Well, hell, if I know for sure Sue is ready, what am I waiting for here?

"Ok, I'll go ring shopping soon." The squeals of elation were deafening but I was quickly tackled in a giant group hug that ended the high pitched noise. Clearly my girls really wanted me to marry Sue which made me feel even better about the decision.

Alice, Esme and Rose started brainstorming proposals and ring types but thankfully Bella was able to rein them in and direct them inside to get Sue for shopping and girl time. I had no doubts that they'd keep it a secret simply because they would consider it a crime to ruin the surprise.

Em, Edward and Jasper loaded Carlisle and I into the SUV and took us to a coffee shop in the city. I was a bit lost because I figured we'd be doing typical male bonding type shit but after a shared look of confusion with Carlisle, I followed our boys in curiously.

We got seated and were sipping the black gold when I noticed that Emmett and Jasper were squirming a bit. Oh hell, we were having another big talk. There should be a limit on this shit.

**JPOV**

We had talked strategy this morning and decided that Emmett and I needed to make our requests first, but I had no idea how to begin. Emmett seemed likewise lost.

"WEWANTOCHANGEOURNAMES!"

Ok, apparently his nerves won out, causing him to shout the gist of our request at our fathers in a very Alice-like fashion.

"Uh…what?" Poor Dad looked a bit lost. Fuck.

"Ahem…what Emmett was trying to say it that he and I have been doing a great deal of thinking and would like to change our names. We've discussed it at length with the girls and with Edward and we are all on the same page." Charlie and Dad still stared at us like they were lost.

"Jasper, I think your mother would be heartbroken if you changed your name. I know it's a little old-fashioned but she gave it to you for a reason. Jasper is a strong name, son." I realized from Dad's response that they clearly didn't get it.

"No, we want to change our last names." Emmett looked at Charlie with his heart in his eyes. "Look, you've raised me, Pops. It was you who took the parent's roll even before Granny died. I know that Granny would be ok with this. McCarty doesn't really have any meaning to me. You've always treated me like a Swan so now I want to be one officially."

"And I never even knew my sperm-donor. You have been the only father I've ever known or could want, Dad. And you know that I love Edward completely as well. Taking the Cullen name would tie me to both you and him permanently in a way that I want." Dad had tears in his eyes and I noticed Charlie was fighting some as well.

"Ahem, I would be honored to have you take my name, son." I grabbed Dad in a huge hug and smiled over at Emmett who had gotten the same response from Charlie. "Does your mother know?"

"I grabbed her last night and talked it over with her. I'm amazed she managed to calm down before she gave it away to you. She was kind of ecstatic." He grinned in delight.

"We already have all the paperwork and will just submit it this week, if that's ok. I know Ali and Rose want some sort of a big to-do but I feel like I've been a Swan my whole life so for me, I'd rather just accept it as fact and move forward, if that's ok?" Emmett wiped at his eyes as he spoke. We were in complete agreement about the lack of a formal celebration.

"Well, we'll celebrate but make it quiet. I think a family lunch out tomorrow would work, ok?" I nodded at Dad in relief.

"Ahem." Edward was gearing up for the next portion of our conversation. Dad and Charlie looked at his nervous form in confusion. He was born a Cullen so it didn't make sense for him to be nervous. I guess they didn't get that we had more business to discuss.

"You all right there, son?" Charlie was peering at Edward in concern. He had been calling us 'son' for so long now it felt normal to us.

"Yes, but we have more to talk to you about. We've been talking and we'd like to officially propose to the girls very soon. Obviously we won't be able to all get married given the lack of progress in marriage equality. We had discussed it a while ago with the girls and we all agreed to having legal marriages between Bella and myself, Jasper and Alice, and Rose and Emmett. We'll have a group ceremony of course, but legally that's what we'd do. We'd like your permission to ask them to marry us." Damn, our Edward can be eloquent when he wants.

Charlie and Dad shared a look before nodding decisively and turning back to us in unison. Charlie spoke for the duo.

"Of course you have our permission." Our sighs of relief were audible. "We always figured that's how it would play out, at least until this country progresses a bit more. We're happy to know that you've all talked this through and planned everything together. If you had told me four years ago that I'd be thrilled to grant my 18 year old kids permission to get married, I'd have had you tested for drugs, but I've seen you all together and know this is the real thing. As I was told rather forcefully this morning, it's important to seize the day."

"The girls and Esme cornered him about proposing to Sue." Dad answered our confused looks before we could ask. "Well, have you got the rings?"

"No, but we have ideas." Edward came up with the concept. He's our captain of romance-stuff. "We're getting matching rings but different color center stones for each girl. We'll have matching rings, too."

"Well, I need to buy a ring too, apparently, so do you want to go shopping?" Charlie looked a bit nervous, so I figured maybe it was better to have strength in numbers.

"We're in." Emmett was up and on the way to the door before any of us realized he was moving.

"He's been living with Alice too long if he's that excited about shopping." Charlie's mumbled comment had the rest of us laughing on the way out the door.

**BPOV**

Our girls outing was going well despite the fact we were shopping. We had briefed Sue on the request the boys were making to our fathers. She was thrilled that they were changing their names and agreed with us that Charlie would be very proud to have Emmett become a Swan. Little did she know that she would be a Swan soon, too.

We were currently in a cute little boutique in the city. I had been trying to figure out how to get Sue alone for all morning and finally saw my chance when the other three headed to the changing rooms. I've been keeping something secret from my two girls since yesterday but I figured they'd find out soon enough.

"Bella, are you truly ok with me living with your father? I know you're protective of him, and I want you to know I love him more than anything." Sue's voice was hushed but I could see tears in her eyes. I rushed to comfort her.

"Of course! The love between you two is obvious." She returned my hug immediately. "And it will be much better for when the baby comes."

Sue froze in my arms before pulling back and looking at me with wide-fear filled eyes. "Wha…?"

"How far along are you?" I used my gentlest voice since she seemed kind of skittish. I guess I should've eased into it maybe? Dear Abby never covered how to let your Dad's girlfriend know that you were aware of her hidden pregnancy.

"Almost ten weeks, but how…?"

"I could just tell yesterday. It's the Swan intuition, something which I bet my new little sibling will have as well." A tear escaped and travelled down her cheek. I grabbed her back in a hug. "This is amazing news! I promise Dad will be over the moon, and so will everyone else once they know. I didn't tell anyone, I swear."

She pulled me into the men's section for more privacy. "We never planned on having a baby, so I'm scared he'll freak out. I just don't know how to tell him, but that's for me to worry about. Are you really ok with this, sweetie?"

"Absolutely! Dad is the best father in the world, and he had me super young, so it's not like he's ancient." She grinned at my use of 'ancient'. "It's actually kind of awesome for you both but are you ok with it? I know you basically raised your brother so I wasn't sure if you wanted kids after that."

"I didn't think I would but the second I figured it out, I knew I loved the baby already."

"Well of course you did." Esme shocked the hell out of both of us so much that we jumped. I looked around frantically to see if Ali or Rose had heard but they were still trying things on. I figured it wasn't my place to tell them and knew they'd forgive me for keeping it secret.

"Damn. Is it obvious to everyone?" Sue looked kind of terrified.

"No, but I've had a child before so I recognized some of the symptoms." Esme grinned at her in delight. "And I saw Bella look directly at your stomach yesterday with a kind of shocked look on her face so I figured I was right. A baby!"

Sue and I giggled because Esme was bouncing excitedly.

"Ok, well I'll tell Charlie tonight. Since Bella is positive he'll be excited, I'm a little less scared of telling him." Sue tightened her arm around my shoulders and nodded decisively.

"Oh good, cause keeping things from Alice and Rose is difficult. I love them to death but they are two of the nosiest creatures on the planet." We shared one last laugh before rejoining the girls.

We finished shopping close to 1 pm and managed to make it home in time to finish the preparations for our afternoon picnic at the park. We met the boys at a coffee shop near the park to get some cold drinks. I grabbed some of the bottled espresso shots for Demetri but made sure to give Alice the stink-eye when she looked at them with longing. I compromised and ordered a huge decaf iced latte to share with her. With drinks in hand, we headed off to meet up with some friends in the park. We had barely made it into the park when a booming voice was heard from behind us.

"MY BEAUTIES!"

**EPOV**

Bags of food were shoved into my hands so that the girls could run towards the large man hailing them. Jasper and Emmett were likewise bogged down.

"What are we? Chopped liver?" Jasper was pouting a bit.

I turned and grinned at the sight of Demetri with our girls hanging off of him. He was laughing loudly and squeezing them super tight.

"Careful big guy. They're a bit more breakable than the defensive linemen you're used to." D finally put the girls down and came to greet us.

"Ed, Jazz, Em! How's it hanging guys?" We chose not to answer that but grinned at him in amusement. He turned quickly and grabbed Mom up with a growl. "Hello there, gorgeous!"

"Stop flirting with my wife, Demetri." Dad tried to get to Mom who was giggling hysterically.

"Dr. Dilf, Chief Pornstache!" Both fathers gave him mini-glares but Mom and Sue were clutching each other in giggles. "Lois Lane! You're looking fetching today!" Yeah, Sue somehow became Lois Lane to the big oaf.

"Chief Pornstache? Oh God, that's perfect." The amused drawl from behind us indicated another member of our party had arrived.

"Alex!" Again, the girls got the first hugs but this time I was too busy looking at Demetri in interest to pretend to be offended. He was looking at Alex with wide eyes. They had never met before so I'm guessing he was a bit shocked or something. Alex was always flaming, so it wasn't new to get some strange looks, but D wasn't looking like he was curious…it was more like desire. Interesting.

Alex and Riley had not survived the latter's infidelity with Bree that gave all of us mono. Riley ended up transferring to another school after going to live with his aunt. A few months of staring at Alex with longing and regret every day was just too much. Alex had dated casually but wasn't ready to get serious with anyone for the past few years. After high school, he chose to take time off and work, and luckily for all of us, he chose to work at a resort about an hour outside of San Francisco, so we saw him often.

I was pulled out of my musings by a hug from the svelte blonde man. He was a skinny guy but really good looking in a kind of effeminate way. I was a bit surprised Demetri seemed to be so into him given his past preferences of manly men. Both Felix and Mickey had been very masculine and kind of gruff. Demetri and Mickey had broken up a while ago but it was a mutual thing and they still were good friends.

We started walking again towards the area we were going to set up in today. Some of Demetri's teammates were coming, which had Charlie over the moon in anticipation. Tomorrow night, we'd all be at the stadium since they were playing the Cowboys for Monday Night Football. It seemed that some of the opposing team were here as well. Apparently D's teammate Lou had played with a couple of the guys so they were here to hang out with him. I took an immediate dislike to two of them after they whistled catcalls at Bella and Rose and offered to "service them." Demetri's angry countenance as well as the sight of me, Jasper and Emmett looking murderous convinced the idiots not to cause problems.

"So, what do you think of that situation?" Bella had sidled up to me and was peering over at Demetri and Alex chatting with some serious interest.

"Unexpected, but nice, I think." She nodded at me happily before handing me a plate of food. The whole group of us sat together on blankets and at tables talking about football, Forks, school and any number of random things while eating all kinds of fuckawesome food and ignoring the attention directed our way. The appearance of pro-footballers in the park had drawn some onlookers but after all our dealings with media the past few years, we were getting damn good at pretending we didn't see anyone watching us.

The park we were in had no alcohol policy so Dad, Charlie and the ladies were sipping beers with dinner. Unfortunately, so were the Cowboy players, but they appeared to have overindulged a bit judging from their increasing volume.

A group of young men walked by our group headed towards the exit. They were openly gay if the rainbows and sparkles were an indication. I loved that we lived somewhere that people could walk around being themselves without problem.

Or I had thought we lived in such a place.

"Jesus Fuck, look at those fags. This damn city is full of ridiculous homos." The large Cowboy's lineman was gesturing wildly with his beer at the group.

"Yeah man," another beefy guy spoke up, "if my kid dressed like that, I'd beat some sense into him or send him to a military school or something. That's where the problem is, you know. Liberal pansy-ass parents letting their kids run wild."

"What the fuck?" Demetri was pissed. "Leave them alone."

"Oh shut up, Slavnic. You're just as ridiculous as they are. You're a black guy with a Russian name? What does that even mean?" Oh hell. This is bad. I was on my feet and glaring at the third asshole to speak. Unfortunately, it was one of D's teammates, though I didn't know much about him since Demetri didn't like the guy. For good reason, it would seem.

"Hey, shut up and leave everyone in peace." One of the young men from the group they had been harassing spoke up. I admired his bravery but kind of wished they'd gotten the hell out of dodge already.

"Are you trying to tell me what to do, faggot?" The three morons lurched to their feet as their impromptu leader stalked towards the group of young men.

"Stay away from them and get yourself under control, NOW!" Charlie had his cop voice going, so it was pretty intimidating but the bigots didn't seem to care.

"Let's show them how real men deal with things." The second guy jumped towards one of the bedazzled young guys and tackled him to the ground.

"Stay back, girls." That was all I said before I rushed with D, Jasper, Charlie and Emmett for the three morons attacking the young men.


	84. The Hulk

_Previously_

_"Stay away from them and get yourself under control, NOW!" Charlie had his cop voice going, so it was pretty intimidating but the bigots didn't seem to care. _

_"Let's show them how real men deal with things." The second guy jumped towards one of the bedazzled young guys and tackled him to the ground._

_"Stay back, girls." That was all I said before I rushed with D, Jasper, Charlie and Emmett for the three morons attacking the young men._

**BPOV**

"Let me go, Carlisle!" Rose was fighting Carlisle to get free. I was with her and ready to rush them but Sue and Esme had me in hand. Wait…where….?

"AAAAYYYYEEEEEE!" Alice rushed past all of us and dove into the fray, dropping something along the way. I recognized the items with dread. My iced coffee cup and something else were lying where Alice had been. I had been feeling jittery and hyper for a bit so I'm pretty sure our decaf drink was fully loaded. Fuck.

"She's had caffeine!" My shout got Rose's attention from her fight with Carlisle as the two of them and the two women holding me stared at me in horror. "She's had our coffee. It was supposed to be decaf so we could share but I think they messed up because I've been jittery for the past half hour. She didn't have any until a few minutes ago. It's a triple shot! And she may have had an espresso too."

We turned as one to watch the terrible scene unfold.

Alice had pounced on the first loudmouth and had knocked his ass down hard. He swatted at her like a fly but she was moving at hyper-speed and dodged the blow only to kick him in the balls really hard. He bellowed in pain.

"EDWARD! JASPER! CHARLIE! ALICE IS IN THE FIGHT!" Jasper whirled towards my shout and seemed frozen in shock for a second before he tried to move.

Interestingly, the group of gay young men that had been attacked were backing away from the fight towards us. They had managed to escape in the confusion when Alice had gone on the attack.

"Who is that girl? She looks like she's twelve, should we help her?" A soft voice emerged from the group.

"Uh…no boys, she's quite all right, I assure you. Are you hurt?" Carlisle went in doctor mode right when the cops showed up. Shit.

"Officer! The little woman in there is having a bad reaction to caffeine. Don't hurt her. Let us try to get her first." The officers stopped and looked at the melee with astounded expressions.

Our boys and Demetri were not fighting anymore. They were instead trying to catch Alice. She was perched on the back of the second idiot and pounding his head with her tiny shoe. He bucked and twisted like a bronco but she held on tight. The third guy was kneeling with his hands up in supplication but the first guy rushed to help his comrade. He grabbed Alice which spurred the cops into action. They couldn't get there in time to stop her knocking him unconscious though. The first guy went down and out like a light with one punch to the head from her tiny fist.

She was still riding the second guy's back but he had fallen to his knees and was begging for help from her punishing blows. He decided that playing dead was the best idea and it worked…sort of…

Alice had stopped beating on him and was just sitting on his back jabbering up at a tree. What the-?

"Alice speaks squirrel?" Emmett's question made me look back at the tree curiously and sure enough, there were two squirrels there and it looked like their mouths were moving. One of them suddenly threw something towards Alice and the fallen football player.

"Did that squirrel just start throwing nuts at her?" Sue was staring at the whole thing in a kind of horrified amusement. I turned and saw Alice waving her fist at the tree in anger.

The two cops sneaking up on her made me rush into action though.

"Wait!" They stopped as I rushed past them. "Let me try. She might think you're attacking or something."

"Miss, if your friend is on drugs…" The younger officer actually looked a bit nervous.

"She's not on drugs, officers. She has a rather extreme reaction to caffeine and we just discovered that her decaf coffee was in fact fully loaded. Honestly, she probably doesn't even realize what's really going on now." Ok, Carlisle, that was a stretch but I understood why he said it. Alice was likely going to be arrested for assault so it would be best to establish her innocence on medical grounds. "Let Bella here and Jasper go to her. Bella has managed to calm her down in the past so if we can distract her long enough to get her away from the asshole on the ground, we can intercede easier."

Jasper grabbed my hand and we approached Alice slowly.

"OW! Fuck!" Jasper suddenly grabbed his head. I figured out why as a nut whizzed past me. "Fuck. It seems they've decided she's their queen and want to protect her or something."

It's true. They squirrels weren't attacking Alice anymore.

"Ali? It's me, Bella. Can you come here a sec?" And that was all it took before she just hopped up and ran towards me quickly. Jasper distracted her at the last second.

"Alice! I need a hug!" It wasn't the cleverest distraction but it had worked. Alice jumped him in a crushing hug rather than me. We probably would've both landed on the ground hard if she came at me with that force. I began to rub her back soothingly while she latched her arms and legs around Jazz in a death grip. "Can't breathe…"

She must've heard because she let up on the pressure and leaned back to chatter at him too fast for us to follow. Carlisle, a medic and Dad snuck up and Dad distracted her from Carlisle trying to take her pulse.

"It's too fast. We should get her to the hospital to be safe." He had spoken the last sentence to the cops who were wisely directing their efforts at the three morons who had started the whole mess. The medic had her other wrist and was looking way too worried for my peace of mind. "Wait…"

Alice suddenly yawned hugely before dropping head to Jasper's shoulder with a tired sigh.

"Is she still conscious?" The paramedic was about to shout some sort of emergency code into his radio when Carlisle spoke again.

"Yeah, in the past when she's mistakenly gotten caffeine and 'hulked out' on us, she has always crashed suddenly. It's scary as hell but a good thing because her pulse is slower now. If it kept up at that rate, she could've had a stroke." Carlisle turned immediately to the medics and started trading stats while Jasper whispered to Alice that they were going to the hospital. I had thought he was exaggerating to help us keep Alice out of jail but from the looks on the men's faces, it really was serious.

"Ok, we need to get everyone's statements. We received a call that some young men were being attacked, so who would that be referencing?" The lead officer looked around to try to determine what had gone down here.

"It's us! And don't arrest her! She was protecting us from those assholes who were attacking us for being gay." The group of young men started babbling all at once so the officers separated them to question them all individually.

Unfortunately, the flashing lights and cops were starting to bring back some really bad memories of Mike's attack and stalking, so I was trying to inconspicuously take deep breaths.

"Bella." Edward grabbed me from behind and began to breathe with me at the same time that Dad walked up and began to rub my shoulder. I guess the panic was showing on my face loud and clear.

"It's ok, baby. You're safe. We're all safe. It's not the same." The officers who came to question us all just then heard Dad trying to reassure me and were looking at me in curiosity and concern. "Gentlemen, a word please?"

Dad pulled them away and began to talk quietly but Sue was right there to take his place comforting me. Her quiet voice and Edward's deep breaths against my back brought me back from the edge and settled me down.

"Um. I'm ok now, I think." Dad returned with the officers who questioned all of us together. By the time we finished, they were trying to suppress some amusement. I was not finding anything funny anymore though. "Is Alice going to be arrested?"

"Well, she probably will be but given the medical evidence and the witness reports, I can say that it's unlikely the D.A. would press charges against her for trying to stop a hate crime while under the influence of an 'allergic' reaction. I think she'll be ok. The initial victims have all stated that she was the last to enter the fight. And we have some video evidence that will show what went down here." The cop speaking gestured to an officer interviewing some onlookers who all had camera phones.

"Fucking camera phones might be useful after all." Edward's hatred for them stemmed from the paparazzi which reminded me that any of those people could call the media. The Cullen name combined with a hate crime by a bunch of pro-athletes would get some big money.

"Great. We need to make sure the gates at the house are secured. Given your family's and Bella's fame, it will probably be a circus for a bit." Dad looked grimly at the group of us left at the park. Carlisle and Jasper had gone with Alice to the E.R. and we were all headed that way as soon as the cops let us go.

"We've survived it before and we will again, Dad." Rose said with complete confidence.

"Yep. And we're not in nearly as much shit as the Cowboy players and that asshole from the second string. They'll be charged with a hate crime, so it should focus a lot of attention their way." Demetri patted Rose on the back as he spoke. "Speaking of…I should call the coach and give him the lowdown."

"And we should get to the hospital." Esme led the way out of the park so that we could go get our girl.

**APOV**

I woke up kind of slowly which was unusual for me. I usually was a morning person so why was I so damn groggy. I tried to bring my arm up to run a hand through my hair but the cold brush of metal stopped me.

Damn. We must've gotten kinky with the cuffs last night and forgotten to take them off. That would explain why I'm kind of sore. But wait…all of our handcuffs are furry, so where was the fuzzy feeling?

"What the fuck?" I opened my eyes but did not see our bedroom or the basement around me. Instead it was an ugly-ass curtain and a very concerned looking Carlisle.

"Welcome back, Miss Brandon." A man spoke from the other side of me so I turned and was startled to see a doctor and a cop.

"Am I dreaming about the village people again?" The doctor started laughing which seemed strangely realistic.

"Uh…there's no doctor in the village people, Ali." Jasper's calm voice held amusement. I looked back towards Carlisle and saw Jasper leaning against the bed near him.

"Ok, so…wait…we were at the park and then those fuck-heads attacked those cute boys. I was…" Oh…memory returned suddenly. I had stolen the decaf iced triple venti latte from Bella and drank most of it when I started to feel buzzed. "Stupid coffee shop gave me regular, didn't they?"

Yeah, even I know that that is WAY too much caffeine for me.

"Yep. You went ballistic and took down a few pro-athletes, Al." Oh good, Bella's here. "It was actually kinda scary because your pulse was super high and you were shaking."

"I'm sorry! I didn't know!" I vaguely remembered downing a can of espresso but I was going to blame that on the initial coffee mishap and just not mention it to the cop. "Wait…handcuffs? Am I under arrest?"

"Well, technically but they want to keep you here tonight so we're going to book you remotely." The cop was trying to be comforting but it still meant I was under arrest. I started to cry.

"Some big scary woman is going to make me her bitch!"

"Shh, Ali it'll be ok, darlin. For once, camera phones worked in our favor so the police have seen that you were defending those boys and will likely not press charges. You'll go to court with the three bigots in the morning, but we called Marcus who is sending a lawyer our way to speak on your behalf. You won't spend any time in a cell, we promise." Jasper had pulled me up into his arms as he spoke and I could feel Bella curling behind me as well.

"They're right, miss." The cop spoke in a kind voice. "We've never heard of caffeine having that kind of effect on a person but the doctors assure us you were in some kind of hyper-state so that will also help. You were defending some seventeen year old boys as well, so that's also in your favor. I can't say anything on the record but the other officers at the scene are all putting that in their reports."

"Ok, so we go to court tomorrow?" I was done crying and ready to strategize. I'm too pretty for jail.

"Yeah, the fact that the players are celebrities and have a game tomorrow night is moving you guys up to a special hearing before court would normally open. They're hoping the media will be less intense then." The cop was a chatty young woman. I just now registered that it was a female officer because she was very tall and I hadn't actually looked past the uniform. Wow! She's really pretty.

"What's your name?"

"Oh sorry, I'm Officer Cara Bradley."

"Alice!" A voice rang out seconds before the curtains were parted.

"Steven! What are you doing here?" I was shocked to see him standing in the opening of the curtains but returned his hug happily.

"I interviewed earlier today with the head of pediatrics. I called Carlisle to try to meet up with you all but got caught up when they called me to offer me the job here." He pulled back smiling.

"You're moving here?" Bella smiled at him happily. He still blushed every time.

"Yes, I decided to look at fellowships and the best one was here. It's a total coincidence but I'm happy to be near you guys." Stephen was excited and so was I. We had stayed in contact with him and saw him frequently when he fished with Charlie and Carlisle. The three of them had a total bromance going on that amused us kids greatly.

"Um, you've known Miss Brandon for a while, doctor?" The pretty young cop was looking at Stephen in a considering way. Hmm…I looked at Bella quickly and she just nodded. We weren't going to have to play matchmaker at all with these people. First D and Alex got all chatty at the picnic and now Stephen and the pretty cop were making goo goo eyes at each other. We must have lucky-love pheromones or something. "Um, have you ever seen her reaction to caffeine?"

"Yeah." Stephen shuddered. The last time this happened was senior year when he happened to be visiting. Apparently he was scarred for life. "I can go on record as a doctor to describe her past reactions."

"Let's go to the cafeteria to speak. I'll get my partner to keep an eye on Miss Brandon since I'm sure she's not going anywhere." I shook my head and tried to look my most innocent. They wandered off together chatting quietly.

"We kinda rock as matchmakers, you know." I was taking credit for it no matter what.

"I don't think we had any part in that but you can be all smug if you want to." Bella kissed my cheek. "You scared us, Ali."

I felt awful because they really did look worried. I vowed to myself then and there never to touch caffeine again.

"Ok, let's plan an outfit for you to wear tomorrow, Ali." Rose was in the doorway looking ready for battle. All right. Game on.


	85. In Session

**A/N: I do not know how regular legal procedures work, so I'm making all of this up. **

**JudgePOV**

"So, explain to me why I'm here at 6:30 am on a Monday morning?" Damn stupid celebrities. I know I'm not supposed to be biased but this was bull. We had a backlog of cases but this one got special status. They were claiming it was to keep the media at bay but I knew the celebrity factor was involved. I'd still do my best to be impartial but I didn't have to like it.

"Three pro football players were involved in an altercation in a park late yesterday. They're playing tonight so the teams want them out of jail, I'd imagine. The D.A. and the Mayor just want to prevent the rumors about hate crimes being rampant in the city." My clerk seemed to be as aggravated as I was, so it wasn't just me making assumptions.

"And there's a girl involved?" I looked at the file in confusion. "Why is there an 18 year old girl arrested for assaulting three football players?"

"Er…I saw the video but to keep you impartial, I'll let you go in fresh, your honor." A video? Interesting.

"Fine. I'm taking the coffee with me."

I heard the normal all rise nonsense and made my grand entrance.

"Be seated."

The D.A. stood and began to speak to list the charges. I noticed the young lady was not listed in the assault charges once. I looked to the defendants standing off to the side and had to do a double take.

The three pro-ballers were bruised and a little worse for wear but that wasn't what had me shocked. Standing at the end of them was Alice in Wonderland brought to life. The girl was five feet nothing and skinny. She had chin length black hair and pale skin and was wearing a little skirt with a sweater and shirt and tie and tiny little flat shoes on her feet. Next to the big guys, she looked about ten years old and had big terrified looking eyes.

I realized the D.A. had finished and looked to the defense attorneys.

"Your honor, I represent the two met from Texas and my associate represents the San Francisco player. We request time to discuss a proper plea with our clients." Huh. He looked kinda pissed off actually.

"Innocent! We're pleading innocent!" One of the Texans screamed it loudly.

"Shut. UP." His lawyer was not amused.

"I'll let you confer with your clients while I review the evidence." I made to stand but the same loud oaf shouted out again.

"And we want to press charges for assault against that little bitch too! Don't think we didn't notice her name wasn't listed in the formal charges!"

"ORDER!" His attorney responded to my shout with loud words for his client. "Does the state wish to press charges against the young lady as well?"

"No, your honor. After reviewing the evidence, we are recommending not to press charges. Miss Brandon was defending the young men that were attacked and was under the influence of a rather…er…violent type of allergic reaction. "

Huh? She ate shellfish and went nuts or something?

The voices from the defense table were rising. Another well dressed man was speaking loudly from beyond the gate.

"Shut. UP! As it is you will likely never play professionally again once you are convicted of a hate crime. Do you really want to ensure your future as laughingstocks by pressing assault charges against that tiny little girl? She's 18 years old and a hundred pounds sopping wet you idiots! The world is already laughing at you, so don't make it worse by being bigger morons." Huh. The guy spoke sense but I couldn't let on that I agreed.

"Gentlemen, when I return, you better be on your very best behavior. And you will NOT insult a woman in my court again or I will have you in contempt! Miss Brandon, until I have reviewed the evidence, would you be so kind as to sit with the state's attorneys. It would be a bit safer, I'd imagine." The tiny little woman flew towards the D.A.'s table with huge eyes. Wow. The D.A. almost flinched a bit. I have to see this damn video.

Once in my chambers, I made quick work of the legal papers before looking to my clerk curiously. "Where's the video? I've read the briefs but now I need to see the smoking gun if I'm to make a decision about the girl." He was trying not to grin while he set it up. "You'd better leave if I'm to try to view this impartially, son. The grin on your face is a bit distracting."

Without another word, he took off and I pressed play. Well, I guess I get why they all seem a bit scared of the little bit but damn if it wasn't fucking hilarious. I was laughing so hard I had tears on my face. Jesus Christ. The defense attorneys must really hate their clients if they didn't even try to stop me seeing this shit. I vaguely recognized one of the boys in the video but wasn't sure why.

I granted my clerk entrance and he grinned at me as I tried to compose myself. "Why does one of the other boys look familiar?"

"It's Edward Cullen, your honor. He's the…"

"Yes, heir to the Cullen empire and quite a good lad if all I've heard is right. That business in Chicago was horrible. I recall it now and remember the girl as well. She's the other young man's girlfriend and the best friend of his girl, I understand. Damn, is The Swan in my courtroom?"

My clerk's raised eyebrow said it all.

"I'm a fan of art, son. She's brilliant and sweet from everything I've ever seen or read about her. That interview she did after the paparazzi attack and her horrific mother's appearance was heartbreaking."

"It was. And yes, she's in there. They all attend university here and live together in a huge old mansion in one of the suburbs. They're renovating it themselves and plan to go into business together doing restorations and such." I must've looked a bit shocked at his knowledge because he suddenly looked somewhat flustered. "I like her work as well and have followed her career and Edward's too."

I let the kid off the hook and got back to business. "What's this about an allergic reaction to caffeine? I've never seen anything like that before."

"The medical reports are in your supplementary file if you want to look but the doctors confirm her system was running too fast for her little body. She's lucky she didn't have a stroke. It's not an allergy per se, but that's the closest term they can think of to describe it. I'll never go to that coffee shop if they can't manage to remember that someone ordered decaf."

"So she didn't purposefully take the caffeine to get all 'Hulk' on them?" He shook his head immediately.

"No, your honor. It was a complete mistake. Evidently she's had similar, if less violent, reactions in the past. I guarantee she'll never trust a barista again after being arrested and having three large men want to sue her."

I just snorted my laughter at the thought. "The league will crucify them if they try. I'm going to grant the request to release her but remind her what will happen if she goes all caffeine-nuts like that again. I don't like to scare little girls but I will to keep the peace. Besides, she was scary as hell."

"Yeah, I talked to one of the responding officers and he and his partner may be scarred for life." My happy-go-lucky clerk was actually giggling. I hope the boy doesn't lose that fun innocence in this insane business.

A knock interrupted our quick discussion of details. The D.A. entered looking somewhat amused. I knew he was a big proponent of anti-hate crime legislation, so I was surprise he let even that much get past his stony façade.

"Your honor, after speaking with the young men who were attacked, we would like to offer a plea agreement to the three defendants. The young men want to try to rehabilitate rather than punish their attackers. They are requesting community service in a charity that works for tolerance as well as anger management classes. The league has suspended the players for the rest of the season and plan to fine them within an inch of their lives. Their attorneys are discussing it with them as we speak so I expect, given the alternative of jail and a lifetime ban from football, they will accept." No wonder he looks kind of amused. Those three doing community service with LGBT charities would be some sweet justice. "The league has also offered to provide a watchdog of sorts for the defendant's time with the charities. They will be monitoring their behavior and making sure they don't step out of line."

"Fine. I'll accept it if they agree. I will also honor your desire to drop the charges against Miss Brandon, and I will grant her and her roommates as well as the victims a restraining order against the defendants in case they decide to try for round two." Yeah, I had been in this job a long time and knew that not everyone took judgment lying down.

"Her attorney requested one, so we agree with your assessment. Thankfully she lives with a prodigy who designs security so she's more protected than most. We will also be having extra patrols in their neighborhood as well as the stadium to counteract the media." Ah, that's a good call too. Damn vultures. "The family are used to it but have had some bad experiences in the past."

"I'm aware. It's a good call." He departed and my clerk and I waited a bit before heading back in to hear if the defendants were going to be smart enough to take the gift they were given.

The D.A. did his spiel about offering them the deal before we all turned to see what their decision was.

"Your honor, our clients accept the plea agreement and will honor all the terms." They didn't look happy but at least they weren't being total idiots.

"The court also accepts this agreement as it was proposed by the victims of this crime. Miss Brandon?" Damn, those big eyes were a killer but I pressed on. "I am likewise in agreement with the state that no charges be filed against you. I would, however, caution you never to have an incident like this again. I don't think they make caffeine monitoring systems so you'll need to give me your word."

"I promise!" Her bell like little voice sounded terrified. I felt kind of like an ogre.

"Good. We will also be granting your attorney's request for a restraining order against the defendants in addition to one for the victims of the original crime." She looked pretty damn relieved to hear that.

"We want one against that little freak!" I just looked at the large man and didn't even try to hide my amusement. His lawyer and friends tried to shut him up but I decided to speak up again.

"I'll grant that as well. I wager the young lady has no designs on being in your company again."

"Court dismissed." I hopped up and went back to my chambers fighting a grin the whole time.


	86. Freedom & Fun Times

**BPOV**

Oh thank God! We had safely escaped the courthouse and were loaded into the hummer limo Carlisle had arranged. He and Dad had also hired some extra muscle to guard us for a bit.

"You ok, honey?" I cuddle Alice close once I realized she was shaking.

"Fuck. I almost got sent to the clink!" More than one person snorted a bit at that. "I swear I'm never touching caffeine voluntarily again. I'm off decaf iced caramel lattes for life!"

"Good because it really is dangerous for you darlin. And not because you go all green and start attacking pro athletes." Jasper was giving her a serious look that had her nodding in agreement.

"I promise. That felt kind of awful to be honest. I felt like my heart was gonna bust out of my chest." Edward pulled her onto his lap for a cuddle on hearing her scared voice.

"It was scary for all of us but we know now how dangerous it is. Now, what do we want to do today?" He looked at all of us for answers. "Do we still go to the game?"

Huh. I hadn't thought of that.

"I don't think I'm welcome." Alice's voice was quiet and sad. Rose took her turn to pull Alice in for comfort but Carlisle is the one who answered her.

"Actually you are very welcome. The owners of both teams contacted me via conference call. They want to make sure we have the apologies of the team and would like you all to still attend tonight. I believe they want to put us in a skybox with the young men who were attacked. Alex and the rest are invited too. They're also going to honor Demetri and his friend that tried to intervene for trying to protect innocent young people."

"Smart." Sue spoke up. I knew she hadn't told Dad about the baby as she had planned because they were both so worried about all of us last night. "Not that I doubt their sincerity but it's also smart PR. They can't afford to be seen as supporting a hate crime in any fashion. They're wise to be proactive."

"That's true. Let's just hope they don't offer Alice a job on the defensive line, now." Dad sounded downright amused at the concept.

"I don't think I'll be engaging in any more violence, sanctioned or otherwise."

"Thank God!" Emmett sighed hugely and rubbed his butt.

"I didn't take a vow of non-violence, Em, so remember that." Rose gave him the scary eye to get her point across.

"Why don't we order in a huge brunch and then take naps or just relax. I know we're all tired from this nightmare." My idea met with general agreement. I saw Sue eye Dad a bit nervously. What's funny is that he was eyeing her a bit nervously too. I wonder if he was planning to broach marriage today of all days?

This should be an interesting afternoon.

**APOV**

Brunch had been a quiet affair full of soft conversation and relaxing. We all needed it after the last 24 hours. Not even the media at our gates could distract us from just being together.

"Well, I think Es and I are going to crash for a few hours. Should we all meet up back around 3 pm? That way we can get everything situated for the game tonight." Sure, Carlisle, you're going to nap. That's why you've been giving Esme the side eye for the past twenty minutes. I couldn't fault the guy since I had the same idea.

"Well, I was going to show Sue that little grove of rose bushes you have out back and then we might nap as well." Ew…I'm guessing everyone is using nap as an euphemism but I don't want to know that about Dad.

"Yeah, we're going to catch some rest too. If you need us, you can call on the intercom system or text, otherwise we'll meet down here at 3 pm." Edward hopped up and started putting plates and stuff away after speaking.

The parental couples took off, so we made quick work of the kitchen before dashing upstairs. It's a good thing we put the parents in the other wing or they'd know we were rushing to get naked. I noticed that Bella locked the door at the bottom of the attic steps and Edward set the alarm but was quickly distracted when Jasper tossed me over his shoulder and dragged me up to our bed.

Sexy-fun-times! Yay!

I landed on the mattress with a thump and was quickly stripped. I swear we can set records on getting naked fast. Jasper crawled up my body and attacked my lips with his. Our mouths fought for dominance against each other with lips, tongue and teeth until I was suddenly wrenched back away from Jazz and pulled into a carnal kiss with another. I could taste Bella and reveled in the feel of her soft, sweet lips pressing and pulling on mine.

I was suddenly ravenous for pussy, so I pulled my mouth away and began my trek down her luscious body. I reached her full tits and wrapped my mouth around the right one while twirling the left with my hand. I flicked her barbell with my tongue at a fast pace. Suddenly, I felt lubed fingers penetrate my ass which made me growl in delight. I released her left tit with a pop before kissing down her stomach and finally settling myself between her bent thighs. She was bare and glistening before me which was far too tempting for me to resist. I dove onto her pussy and licked all the way up one side and then the other before using my hand to pull her lips apart and begin sucking her clit while I fucked her tight whole with my fingers.

The fingers in my ass disappeared so fast that I was startled out of my pussy-happy-place. "What-?" I didn't need to finish the sentence since a hot throbbing cock replaced the missing fingers. I stayed still a moment so I could relish that painful burn that comes with first entry. When I felt Jasper's hips flush with my ass, I knew I was stretched and ready, so I pulled off of his cock a bit and then pushed right back. Jasper got the hint and began a grinding rhythm in my ass.

I turned back to Bella and began to fuck her with my tongue while I twisted her clit with my fingers. She was mewling in a high pitched way but it was muffled by Edward's mouth. He was being fucked hard by Emmett and was leaned over so he could kiss B. Where was Rose?

Bella brought me back to the present when she came in a rush on my tongue. With a cheeky grin, she managed to crawl down to me so that we could kiss languidly for a few seconds.

"Rose is fucking Jasper with a dildo but I think she needs some girl-love, no?" Bella's voice was husky with arousal. "Come here Rosie!"

I decided to change position for fun, so I pushed Jazz flat on the bed and then mounted him facing away so that his cock sank into my asshole in one move. I lay back flat on his chest while his cock pushed in and out of my tight hole. Rose didn't need telling what to do, she just straddled my head and lowered down so that her pussy was right above my face. Yummy. I went to town drawing an orgasm from her in the first two minutes but I kept going.

A mouth suddenly attached itself to my clit, so I opened my eyes and tilted my head so that I could see what was going on down there. Bella was face down on the bed with Edward fucking her from behind while Emmett fucked him. She had braced herself on her forearms so she was high enough to eat me out while getting fucked.

Seeing them all in their carnal glory had me ramping up for a release. I came on B's tongue with a moan that prompted Rose's next orgasm. She climbed off of me with wobbly legs which freed Jasper to hold my hips up and wildly pound into my ass from below. I continued to watch the other group while he reamed me and got me tingling again.

Emmett came with a roar in Edward's ass before pulling out and cuddling up to Rose. Edward flipped Bella over and fucked her hard until she came on his cock. I thought he had come too, but apparently not as he was crawling towards me with purpose. With a feral snarl, he slammed his cock into my pussy and began to fuck me with a hint of desperation. The two large cocks filling me were hot and super hard. I was keening loudly but unable to stop because the pleasure was just that intense. Edward shifted his hips just a bit to hit me just right so I erupted violently. I came so hard I think I must have blacked out.

I was still kind of delirious when I felt myself being moved.

"You all right there, sweetie?" Edward and Bella were spooning in front of me and looking a bit smug. I felt Jasper behind me and knew he was snickering as were Em and Rose on Edward's other side.

"Fan-fucking-tastic."

**BPOV**

We did actually nap during our rest time though it was mainly due to explosive orgasms. A little after two, we got up and showered before heading downstairs. I was dying to know if Sue told Dad and why he was looking nervous earlier. I was going nuts keeping what I knew from the others, so I was really hoping they'd announce it at our late lunch.

The six of us pulled out light fare and plates while we waited. Esme and Carlisle came waltzing in looking rather refreshed and happy so I imagine they were up to the same thing we were. Finally, Dad and Sue arrived from the back yard.

Sue had some leaves in her hair but was glowing excitedly. Dad had this totally awed look on his face so I guess he knew.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

My heart stopped for a second before I realized it was Alice screaming. She rushed at Sue and grabbed her hand while bouncing up and down. Wait…did he?

"What the hell?" Emmett just looked lost.

"Well, since Alice has directed attention to us, I'd like to make a little announcement." Dad's voice was gruff but happy. "I asked Sue to marry me and she said yes!"

More happy squeals, including my own, filled the kitchen. The sound of manly back slaps and happy people rang out.

"Wait!" Dad finally got everyone to stop talked long enough to give them the rest of the news. "There's more." Everyone looked lost but I just smiled brightly at Sue and winked. "Right after I proposed, Sue told me some shocking but amazing news. We're having a baby!"

Dead silence met this news. I knew it was just shock but poor Dad and Sue looked upset. They didn't have long to worry though as Alice and Rose both dove at them with even louder squeals and even Em was bouncing. It was pandemonium but was kind of perfect for our crazy family.

Finally, I found myself next to my Dad. "I'm so excited for you, Daddy! This is incredible!" He pulled me into a tight hug and just held on a minute.

"It is. I love you, kiddo. And thanks for talking her down yesterday when you found out. She was super nervous." I just grinned at him but noticed Alice giving me the evil eye for not sharing such big news.

"Leave it, Ali-cat. She knew we'd want tell you ourselves." Dad pulled her into our hug too.

"Ok. I get that." And that was the last I heard of it.

We toasted with champagne and poor Sue got swept up in planning with the other girls. From what I heard, they were planning a small family affair at the house during Thanksgiving break. It would let us be home with them and allow them to get the rest of the family and friends they wanted there to celebrate.

Much to Dad's relief, wedding and baby talk had to be put on hold when we made our way to the stadium. We still stuck with the driver and limo because of the media outside, so we were able to be dropped off quickly.

An usher led us up to our private box where we found Stephen and the pretty police officer looking very cozy. I was glad to see it since he's such a sweetheart and hasn't always had good luck with women. I could tell with my little extra sense that she was a good woman with a sweet heart, so that made them perfectly matched.

Alex was chatting with the boys from the park who immediately swarmed Alice like she was a celebrity. They were a lively and fun bunch, so I was glad to have met them. I hung back to chat with Alex a bit.

"So…?"

"So, what, Bella?" He was avoiding eye contact with me and being all sneaky.

"So, what's with you and Big D? You're both my friends so I couldn't help but notice some serious chemistry there." His shoulders slumped and he looked over at me shyly. I knew he would be easy to break.

"He's awesome. I just liked him from the second I saw him but assumed he was straight. It took me a few minutes of conversation to realize he was flirting with me!" I giggled but he just kept on talking. "We exchanged numbers before all the chaos went down, so he texted me last night and we ended up chatting for hours."  
"I'm so happy for you, Alex. He's an amazing guy with a good heart." I hugged the skinny young man tight which led to a weird worry that D could break him if they got really rough in the sack. Shaking it off, I tuned back in to what he was saying.

"I've never felt this way before. Even with Riley, it was a slow burn. I hate to say it but I think now that it was partially out of convenience for us. This is so different that it's a little scary but I want to see what happens. It will be strange to go out with a closeted guy but I completely get why he keeps it secret with the type of work he does. Man, I'm dating a pro-athlete! SQUEE!"

I just lost it and giggled at his Alice-like reaction and heard her laughter beside me too. I guess she escaped her fans and heard at least part of that.

The pregame time was fun with us getting to catch up with Stephen and meet his lady friend properly. We celebrated and laughed together until the game started. The team owners had even come by to greet us and thank us for trying to keep this whole mess low-key. They spent some time talking to the boys who were first attacked and were pleased to know they didn't blame the team at all. A couple were even die-hard 49rs fans, so they were thrilled with season tickets.

The game was a few hours of us screaming our heads off for D and chattering away about anything we could think of to discuss. SF won by a small margin which had the stadium full of loud cheers and reveling fans.

By the time we made it home, it was late, so we all turned in. The next morning, we said our goodbyes to our parents and wished them a safe journey. As it was a Tuesday, we all had classes to attend, so we went about our normal routines and got back in the normal flow of activity.

We went home for Thanksgiving break and saw Dad and Sue pledge to spend their lives together. It was simple and beautiful on a cool Thanksgiving morning. We had a huge lunch with all the normal fixings before seeing them off on their short honeymoon. Sue had been showing with a small baby bump that was adorable on her. It was truly a joyous occasion for us all.

After we got home, things once again got back to normal until Edward received a phone call one morning in early December.


	87. Resolution & Always

**This is the last regular chapter of ATN. I want to thank Angela, Jane and everyone for sticking with me on this journey. You have all been wonderful! **

_**Previously: **_

_**EPOV**_

_Why is Charlie calling me directly? I figured it was something personal so I excused myself from breakfast and went to answer somewhere private."Charlie? Is everything ok?"_

_"Hey son. I have some news and I thought it might be better to brief you before talking to Bella." Ok, that's not worrying at all…._

_"Ok, so what's going on?"_

_"Renee is dead."_

**Chapter**

**BPOV**

"Bella? Can you and everyone please come into the den?" Huh. Edward sounds nervous. He had left after getting a call and seemed to be anxious about something.

"Is everything all right? Our parents?" He put his arm around me and walked me towards the den while trying to comfort me.

"They're ok. We just have some news."

We entered the den and I realized he meant "we" literally as Dad, Sue, Esme and Carlisle were on the big screen TV via Skype.

"You guys are scaring the crap out of me, so just get on with it, ok?" I saw Alice nod on my right side while she was wringing her tiny hands.

"We're all ok, kids. I promise it isn't about any of us." Ok, that's a relief. I kept watching Dad so that he could get to the point. "I received a call from the prison in Alabama this morning."

"She escaped?" My terror came through in my voice.

"No, honey, she died." I could tell that Dad and the others were concerned about my reaction to this news but I honestly wasn't sure what I was feeling.

"What happened?" Not that the details would help me know what to feel here.

"Well, you know she was moved to Alabama after her former prison became too unsafe for her. Even criminals don't like child abusers. She spent a lot of time in solitary but her lawyer asked for a transfer and it was granted. Unfortunately, she couldn't outrun her past and the inmates found out somehow that she had abused you and others. They turned on her and ended up killing her. I'm sorry honey, I know this is a difficult situation. I can be on the next plane down there, I swear." I could see Dad was serious and rushed to stop him.

"No, you stay with Sue and the baby. I'm ok. Actually, all I feel is relief. That probably sounds horrible but now I know she can never hurt me again. I didn't love her so I'm not broken hearted at all. Does this make me a bad person that I can't feel bad she's gone?" I was worried about looking like a monster or even like Renee.

"No!" Ok, so everyone said that at the same time so I'm guessing it's true. Esme won the volume contest and managed to take over the protests.

"Bella, it makes you human and, dare I say, healthy. You made peace long ago with her role and that it wasn't your duty to love her. I think relief is the most understandable emotion to have just now. You're fully free from her and that's a great thing." Her mother voice did the trick of reminding me that Renee just birthed me and was nothing to me but a bad memory.

"Ok, so do we have to have a funeral or something?" I don't particularly want to have some big affair with fake tears but everyone deserves to be buried with dignity.

"She wanted to be cremated, so she will be. I don't think there's anything you have to do, sweetheart."

"Well ok, then." And Dad, Emmett, Alice and I all nodded in unison. It was a total Swan mannerism that always cracked me up.

The Renee chapter of my life is closed and locked. It's time to look forward again.

**New Years Eve**

**EPOV**

Ok, so I had no reason to be nervous. It's not like I don't know how this is going to turn out. I mean, the answer is obvious.

"Uh….do you think we should get more candles?" Jasper sounded a bit frantic so I'm guessing he was nervous too.

"I think we'll set off the smoke detector if we place any more candles." Em was probably right. We had a ton already.

We were in the basement setting up a surprise dinner for the girls. We had returned from Forks two days ago because we wanted to have New Years together in our home. The girls were upstairs getting ready for a night on the town, but we were going to surprise them with a romantic candlelit dinner in the basement love nest. We were going to surprise them with more than that but I couldn't think about it without getting antsy again.

"Ok, I think we're ready. We've got soft, sexy music, the food will arrive in the next twenty minutes, we've got flower arrangements and petals thrown everywhere, champagne and a million candles that I'll sneak down and light right before we bring them down." Jasper was checking items off on his fingers.

"Yep, we got this!" Emmett was excited. I was just hoping that he wouldn't have another burst of verbal-diarrhea and spout out everything the first time Rose looked him in the eye.

We headed up as a group to Rose and Em's room to get ready as the girls had commandeered the attic. I managed to get changed into my suit but decided against the tie for an at home meal. I turned to see Jasper dressed in a grey suit that just made him look delectable.

"You look delicious love." I leaned in to nibble at his ear before placing tiny kisses down his jaw until I could reach his mouth. His masculine scent and hardness felt divine under my lips and tongue. I pressed my lips to his in a slow, sweet dance that had us both groaning.

"Hey! No fair!" I turned and pulled Emmett in for a deep kiss too, in the name of fairness of course. We were interrupted by the doorbell ringing.

Jasper and I rushed down to get the food while Em yelled up to the girls that it was the limo waiting. It was just a little white lie. By the time we got the food set out and plated, it was 5 minutes until the girls would be down. We spent four of them lighting the candles before dashing upstairs to meet them at the bottom of the steps.

I heard the click of heels before I saw them but when they did arrive, it was enough to take my breath away.

**RPOV**

Damn, our men look amazing. Emmett had on navy blue and a deep blue shirt that made his eyes almost glow. Jasper was in grey and Edward had donned black. The sight of the three of them had my mouth watering. Though, having spent the past couple of hours half-dressed with my girls, I was getting used to the sensation.

They looked divine tonight with Alice's trademark style of stilettos and a yellow dress and Bella's more classic dark green one-shouldered dress. And hell, I looked damned fine myself in skin tight red.

Now that I've seen both the girls and the guys, I was wondering if dinner was really all that important. I just wanted to jump all of them.

"Ladies, you all look delectable." Gah! Edward's voice should be known as the incinerator of panties. "If you'll follow us, we have a bit of a surprise for dinner."

"A surprise? Where?" Alice was bouncing already in anticipation.

"Follow us." They led us to the hidden basement entrance. Ooo…maybe they're on the same smexy-times wavelength I am.

That thought lasted until I saw the candlelight. The casual dining area with cushions around a short table was covered in flower petals, tea-lights and some delicious smelling food. I could hear soft music play in the background.

"Wow. Thanks, guys. This is beautiful." Edward leaned over and kissed me as an answer.

They ushered us to our seats so that we could dig into the amazing dinner provided.

**BPOV**

"Where did you get dinner?" I knew these three hadn't cooked this incredible meal.

"Hey, we worked day and night on this feast." Jasper was grinning like a loon. I just raised one eyebrow. "Fine, Aro's."

"No wonder, it's great." I leaned over to kiss him as an additional thanks.

Our dinner was filled with soft conversation, laughter, and plenty of stolen kisses. They even had dessert for us of tiramisu. That shit was the best. I damn near stabbed Alice for trying to steal a bite of mine after finishing hers.

"Ladies, would you care to dance?" Edward was in front of me with Jasper before Alice and Emmett waiting on Rose.

"We'd love to." We swayed together without much talk, occasionally switching partners until I ended up in a three-way slow dance with my girls. Their soft bodies and skin made our dance sensual and had me heating up but I was torn from the experience when the music suddenly stopped and a throat cleared behind me.

I turned and found the boys all on one knee in front of us in our normal pairings. Oh my GOD!

"EEe!" Alice tried to hold her squeal in but a little escaped. I reached over and joined hands with both her and Rose and looked down at our amazing men.

"Girls, we know that our relationships and lives are not traditional, but there are some traditions we still want to honor." Edward started.

"While we all know that legally, we can't be wed as a group, we still want to pledge our lives to each other before God and man." Jasper smiled sweetly as Em took over.

"We've discussed this in the past and know that we'll have three official marriages." Em cleared his throat. "So, Rosie, will you become my legal wife?"

I had tears running down my face as I watched him produce a ring and heard Rose screaming her yes.

"Alice, will you marry me, darlin?" Jasper had likewise produced a ring and Alice was nodding as she squealed and bounced.

"Bella." I turned to my Edward and found him smiling brilliantly. "I've loved you since the first time I saw your picture. I would be honored if you would agree to be my wife. Please, Baby, marry me?"

"Yes." I just whispered it and threw my arms around my man in joy.

**EPOV**

I kissed her long and deep before turning and kissing Jasper as well. We all ended up crashed on the floor almost in a circle.

"Wait! Our rings match!" Alice hadn't stopped bouncing since the beginning.

"They do. They are identical except for the center stone. Alice, you have a yellow canary diamond, Rose you have a ruby and Bella, you have an Emerald. We also have the symbol of our tattoo engraved on it." Bella was still teary eyed as she examined the ring. "We have matching rings for ourselves, too."

"Thank you. This was perfect." Bella's smile seemed to light up my whole world. "We can still be united as one in the group but have the legal marriages within it. It's perfect for us."

"I think we should do a small ceremony, with just our family and closest friends. There's a minister in the neighborhood that does poly-commitments as well as regular weddings. We can do the legal couples and commit to each other at the same time. What do you think?" I was a bit stunned that Alice didn't want to rent out an entire hotel.

"I think it's perfect." Rose looked so happy that it just made me more happy. "Maybe right after finals we can do it and then have the summer to honeymoon."

A debate started about where to go for our honeymoon that could've gotten out of hand if it wasn't for Bella's quiet voice bringing us all back.

"I think it's a great idea and I'm sure we'll find a perfect compromise for honeymoons because in the end, all that truly matters is that we're all together."

"Always."

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading. I will post an epilogue and probably some outtakes or futuretakes. If you all know of any contests coming up, please let me know as I'd be happy to auction off a chapter. **

**And now, my next story is…**

**Square Pegs: Business genius, Edward Cullen runs one of the largest companies in the world at 26, but he's not entirely happy. Edward is bisexual and has had his trust shaken too many times. He contents himself with regular play times with friends but secretly wishes for more. Bella Swan is a mystery to him but one he can't help but want to solve. These two are thrown into a dangerous situation that requires former special forces soldier Jasper Whitlock to keep them safe, but Jasper is confused when he is suddenly attracted to a woman for the first time in his life. Add in an old friend of Bella's who has a healthy libido and a love of all kinds of sex and things get very interesting. Sometimes relationships aren't supposed to fit the mold. **


End file.
